OJOS DE ANGEL
by GingerLestrange
Summary: Luego de la Guerra contra Voldemort, todos los estudiantes regresan a Hogwarts a terminar su educación. Draco Malfoy también lo hace, encontrándose con una Hermione Granger renovada, audaz y sensual, de la cual quedará completamente enamorado. ¿Podrá este amor saltar las vallas del pasado? ¿Luchar contra los prejuicios de los bandos rivales e ir en contra de todos?
1. Septiembre, otra vez

**Luego de la Guerra contra Voldemort, todos los estudiantes regresan a Hogwarts a terminar su educación. Draco Malfoy también lo hace, encontrándose con una Hermione Granger renovada, audaz y sensual, de la cual quedará completamente enamorado. ¿Podrá este amor saltar las vallas del pasado? ¿Luchar contra los prejuicios de los bandos rivales, luchar e ir en contra de todos y de todo?**

**Ojos de Ángel, un Dramione de amor, aventuras e intrigas.**

**_Los personajes y algunos lugares, son de la excelente escritora JK Rowling, por lo que este trabajo lo he realizado con mucho respeto hacia su labor_.**

1. Septiembre, otra vez...

Ha pasado casi un año desde la última batalla de la guerra contra Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores, la cual había sido sangrienta y cruel... librada en los patios y aulas del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería… Pero eso, afortunadamente, ya había pasado. Ahora era septiembre nuevamente y comenzaba el 7º curso para todos los que lograron sobrevivir a esa guerra. Algunos aún no se recuperaban del todo de los duros y malos momentos vividos… algunos aún lloraban la pérdida de sus seres queridos… aún algunos guardaban luto… sufrían y lloraban la pérdida, pero intentaban salir adelante… Existían todavía motivos porqué vivir.

Como era costumbre, tanto Harry como Hermione pasaban los últimos días de vacaciones en La Madriguera, a la espera del inicio de un nuevo año escolar, en el ya reconstruido colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

Este día Hermione se encontraba muy alegre y ansiosa, pues por fin volvería a Hogwarts como en años anteriores… volvería nuevamente como una estudiante más, junto a Harry, Ron y Ginny. Todos los alumnos tenían que repetir curso debido a que el año anterior, producto de la guerra contra Voldemort todos perdieron clases y invirtiendo también mucho tiempo en realizar todas las reparaciones al colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Pero sobretodo, ellos habían perdido clases ya que se dedicaron a buscar los horrocruxes para poder acabar con Voldemort.

"_Este año va a ser distinto_" ― Se decía ella misma ―"_Toda fuerza oscura ha desaparecido con la muerte Voldemort y con los mortífagos en Azkaban. Por lo tanto, puedo decir que este año nada me perturbará ni a mí, ni a mis amigos…. Al fin podré estudiar tranquila después de tantos años…_"-

En cuanto al resto de nuestros héroes, se puede señalar que Fred, Lupin y Tonks habían muerto en esa batalla junto a muchos otros magos y brujas… y para la familia Weasley se hacía difícil no verlos... la alegría era el pequeño Teddy, hijo de Tonks y Lupin, a quien Arthur y Molly habían logrado obtener su custodia en los tribunales mágicos de menores, mientras su padrino, Harry Potter asumiría esa responsabilidad una vez que comenzara a trabajar, y para eso faltaban aún unos años. Aunque Molly estaba segura que Harry ejercería su apadrinamiento desde fuera. No existía mejor hogar que la casa de los Weasley para criar a un niño.

Sin embargo, la familia Weasley todavía no se recuperaba completamente de la muerte de Fred, pero George con la ayuda de Angelina, su novia, intentaba sacar todo a flote, incluso Sortilegios Weasley, la tienda de bromas que se erigía en el callejón Diagon, la cual habían mantenido a base de esfuerzo y mucha dedicación, dedicación que en el fondo estaba consagrada a su hermano fallecido. Tal tienda estaba en planes de ampliación, querían llegar a otro público y cubrir otros espectros del mercado, así que trabajo no faltaba, hasta Molly prestaba ayuda en la tienda, mientras que Arthur seguía trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia.

Por otra parte Ginny, la más pequeña de los Weasley seguía de novia con Harry, cuya relación se había afianzado con el tiempo, haciendo a ambos sentirse bien. Ron y Hermione eran novios, pero los conflictos entre ambos eran continuos. A pesar de ello, seguían juntos porque como fuera se querían muchísimo, al fin y al cabo se conocían desde los 11 años, aunque desde que se conocieron las disputas entre ambos eran constantes.

Estaban todos sentados en la gran mesa del comedor de la Madriguera, cuando Hermione se involucró con el resto.

Molly que se dedicaba a servir té o café y miraba a la familia… qué grandes estaban… todos estaban de novios y no le extrañaría que alguno le dijera "_Nos vamos a casar"_ o "_Vamos a tener un hijo_"… la familia crecía y crecía… eran felices y ella los adoraba a todos. Le hacía tanta falta su otro hijo… Fred… pero sabía que donde estuviera los cuidaba día a día...

Terminaron de desayunar y bajaron sus equipajes para transportarlos en los coches que el Ministerio de Magia les proporcionaba para ir a la estación de King's Cross. Era hora de volver al colegio.

Al entrar allí se encontraron nuevamente en su mundo, un mundo increíble y la vez difícil y aterrador en ocasiones. Pero que ya estaba libre del mago oscuro que tanto daño les causó. Y ahora ellos debían enfrentar otra realidad: eran héroes de Guerra: Ron, el que había destruido horrocruxes y salvado a los Elfos; Ginny, la novia valiente del Elegido; Hermione la genio que apoyó y ayudó en todo momento a sus amigos con valentía, coraje y temple… y Harry, "El Niño que Vivió"…. El que destruyó a Voldemort… Sin embargo, todos guardaban un perfil bajo, no querían ser celebridades… solo volver a Hogwarts para terminar su educación, luego de lo cual vendrían nuevos desafíos en su vida de adultos.

Por fin este sería un año normal, en donde no tendrían que buscar piedras filosofales, entrar a cámaras secretas… huir de un forajido que escapó de Azkaban… pelear por un cáliz vulnerable a magia oscura, o andar en busca de horrocruxes o reliquias… Por fin, estudiantes normales. A lo mejor este nuevo rol traía consigo nuevos desafíos… nuevas vivencias… historias de jóvenes que se enamoran y se desenamoran.

Dejaron los cuatro baúles en el portaequipajes, mientras Ron y Hermione salieron rumbo al compartimiento de los Prefectos, en tanto que Luna y Neville ingresaban en donde se encontraba Ginny.

Ron y Hermione abrieron la puerta del compartimiento y se encontraron a Ernie Macmillan y Hannah Abbott, que eran los prefectos de Hufflepuff.

Estuvieron hablando de cómo iba todo después de lo ocurrido el año pasado, hasta que nuevamente se abrió la puerta y entraron los Prefectos de Ravenclaw. Se saludaron y sentaron junto al resto. A los pocos minutos, llegaron los Slytherin representados por sus más fieles exponentes: Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson. El primero, con su habitual traje negro elegantísimo y caro, su reluciente cabello rubio y un aroma a menta que envolvía el lugar. Ella, una esbelta joven de cabello lacio y negro, cuya piel blanca resaltaba por su suavidad.

— Seguimos con el tema de la mala calidad del ambiente… siento un desagradable olor a "Sangre sucia".

Pansy hablaba dirigiéndose a Hermione, quien la miró por unos segundos, mientras todos esperaban expectantes la respuesta, la que, luego de examinarla, tranquilamente le refirió:

— Creí escuchar la voz de alguien desde las mazmorras… ¿sabes? ¡Esos lugares están llenos de Sucios Cobardes! (Todos rieron, hasta Malfoy esbozó una leve sonrisa).

— ¿Cobarde? Ja. ¡Me cuido! Prefiero ser cobarde que una sucia… (pero no alcanzó a terminar)

— Mira Parkinson, cierra tu asquerosa bocota, ya algunos conocen la fuerza de mi puño y sinceramente hace rato que dejé de lado el diálogo.

Hermione miró a Draco que de inmediato borró de su cara esa leve sonrisa porque la prefecto estaba haciendo alusión directa a aquella vez, en tercer año, en donde Draco había probado qué tan fuerte era un puño de Hermione y para sorpresa de todos, éste en ningún momento defendió a su compañera, solo se limitó a decir:

— Ya. A lo que vinimos. Los saludos protocolares los dejamos para luego ¿no? ― Pansy guardó silencio.- Los sangre limpia deben aprender a no dialogar con "otros". ― Esto último arrojó por tierra cualquier buena imagen que se pudieran crear de Malfoy.

— Veo que no has cambiado nada.

Hermione, lo miró directamente a los ojos, en donde pudo ver que el joven se le quedó embelesado mirándola, como recorriendo su rostro y no dijo nada. Luego de unos incómodos y extraños segundos, Ernie y Hannah propusieron nuevas normas para cumplir y comenzaron a hablar sobre las nuevas obligaciones que tendrían. Pasada una hora, Hermione se puso de pie, pues consideraba que ya habían dejado claro el programa del día.

— Chicos me voy. Cuando falte poco para llegar a Hogwarts nos reuniremos otra vez ¿Sí?

Todos asintieron, incluso Draco. (" ― ¡_Qué extraño que Malfoy me mire de esa manera, algo está tramando este hurón!_― ") Pensó Hermione mientras salía del lugar en compañía de Ronald Weasley.

Mientras tanto en el compartimiento Draco se había quedado mirando cuando salió Hermione junto a Ron: "-_Ahí se va ella y la comadreja de Weasley… ¿Serán novios? El muy estúpido anda meloso y hasta calentón… comadreja asquerosa_…" pensando en ello los siguió con la mirada y luego salió de allí para escuchar qué le decía Ron a Hermione, mientras la abrazaba. Sintió una punzada cuando Hermione se refirió a él como "_Hurón oxigenado, platinado y malcriado_", siendo la tercera palabra la que más le dolía y eso era culpa de su padre, él lo acostumbró a ser un "malcriado" y diciéndole cómo debía ser y de cómo a su padre le gustaba que fuera… eso, sinceramente, le cansaba… Ahora aparte de cansarle, le dolía... " ―_Sobre todo si lo dice Herm… Granger_ ―". Pensó.

Luego de aquello y, una vez terminada la reunión, Draco se alejó de Pansy que, sinceramente lo ahogaba. No se cansaba de hostigarlo y de seguirlo. Sabía también que era culpa de él, en más de una oportunidad la joven había terminado entre sus sábanas, como tantas otras más, sin embargo, para él no había significado nada. Era sexo, solo eso, pero para ella parecía que algo más había significado. A partir de ahí, parecía que Draco era su obsesión.

Buscó a su amigo Blaise Zabini. Tenía que contarle lo que le ocurría con Granger. No era normal que él la hubiera quedado mirando, incluso había sentido un pequeño hormigueo en su estómago al verse reflejado en esos ojos color miel, en haber sentido ese suave aroma a vainilla y haber mirado sus rosados labios, sintiendo unas ganas enormes de probarlos.

— ¿Sabes tú si Hermio… Granger ― (Se corrigió pero ya era tarde, su amigo se había dado cuenta) ― ...está con Weasley? ― Le preguntó a su amigo luego de haber hablado algunos otros temas.

— ¿Juntos? Siempre están juntos, desde primero, por si no te has dado cuenta.

— Me refiero a que al parecer son novios. Hoy los vi juntos, de la mano.

— Yo siempre he creído que ella tenía algo con Potter, no de la comadreja.

— Yo pensaba igual, pero parece que no es así.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué te ocurre con la "Sangre sucia"?

— No sé, hoy la vi y la encontré tan cambiada…

— Nunca antes me fijé en eso, pero ahora que lo dices, sí, tienes razón. Pero no te comprendo cómo te complicas tanto la vida, siempre has tenido a la mujer que has deseado y ahora te embrollas con una más… es cosa de tomarla y llevártela a la cama y listo.

— Con otras sí, pero ahora es diferente… ella "mi enemiga". ― Sonrió mientras dibujaba en el aire un par de cremillas.

— No creo que tan enemiga sea, ya la guerra terminó y tú no eres mortífago.

— Es cierto… pero siento que ella jamás me miraría de otra forma que no sea su enemigo… No sé, sinceramente, la encuentro muy, muy cambiada.

Miraba por la ventana hacia los paisajes que iban dejando atrás pero en sus ojos solo había un rostro… unos ojos… unos labios…

— Tienes razón está más cambiada, no hay ni rastro de esa niña de hace unos años… ahora es toda una mujer. Yo, de casualidad, pasé por el vagón que comparte con San Potter y no pude evitar ver sus piernas, estaba sentada y se le veía…

— ¡Basta, Blaise! Ya bastante tengo con que la comadreja la bese para que ahora tú le andes fisgoneando las piernas como un maniático.

— Bueno, no te enojes fue solo un comentario.

— Pero ¿viste? Te dije estaba cambiada.

— Tienes buen gusto pero creo que esto va a ser un desafío, peor si la has tratado tan mal durante todos estos años pero bueno, ¡suerte! (la necesitarás).

Su amigo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a la que le respondió con una sonrisa de tristeza y desazón, que sinceramente no borraban los celos que sintió cuando su amigo le miró las piernas, ni hablar de esa comadreja que podría estar gozando de sus labios.

"Como explicar la magia que tiene su manera de enamorar… tan bella…

me estimula su calor, su forma de caminar, sensual hacia mi"


	2. Herida

Todos se retiraron a sus respectivas casas. Draco como siempre se fue a las mazmorras. No obstante, antes de retirarse del comedor y sin querer, miró hacia la mesa de sus antiguos enemigos: la mesa de Gryffindor, y vio que Hermione salía de la mano con Ron Weasley. Él mismo se reprendió por estar mirando a esa "Sangre sucia". Bien sabía que no podía rebajarse tanto y estar mirando a esa chica que fue su enemiga declarada durante los últimos 7 años. Pero sin embargo, no entendía por qué su mirada la seguía, y sentía que un dolor, como una flama de rabia que se estaba gestando en su estómago, que le daban ganas de echar por la boca todo ese fuego… y claro, de paso, borrar a Ron del mapa. Quitó la vista y rió para sí imaginándose como un dragón (haciéndole honor a su nombre, Draco) e intentando incinerar a Ron Weasley. " ―_Saldría olor a estofado de comadreja_ ―" Rió fuerte y su amigo Blaise se giró a mirarlo mientras ambos avanzaban hacia la casa Slytherin.

— ¿Y ahora por qué te ríes? Recién estabas con cara de funeral y ahora… con razón que Pansy dice que eres bipolar.

— ¡Deja! Creo que me río de un chiste que no me sabía. ― Le dijo volviendo a su habitual rostro sin expresión.

Avanzaron hasta las mazmorras en donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los Slytherin. Draco se sentó en un sofá grande, antiquísimo, al lado de la chimenea, mientras tomaba un pergamino. Quería repasar su horario y ver a qué hora comenzaba su primera clase el día lunes. Siempre fue el mejor alumno de su casa, con las mejores notas, sin embargo, Granger constantemente le ganaba. " ― _Esa "Sangre sucia" siempre queriendo sobresalir._ ―" Se decía, pero al decirlo se dio cuenta de que lo de "_Sangre sucia_" le salía sin el odio con que tantas veces lo pronunció. Al contrario, ahora lo decía por ¿costumbre? ¿Para tener un motivo para acordarse de ella?

— Y como Prefecto ¿no tienes que hacer alguna ronda hoy? ― Era su amigo que se sentaba a su lado comiendo unos chocolates de una caja. Le ofreció pero Draco no quiso.

— No. Hoy les corresponde a los Gryffindor.

— Mmm entonces la parejita aprovechará lo oscuro de los pasillos del castillo para darse un par de cariñitos ¿no?

— ¡No digas estupideces! Pero bueno, en realidad ese no es tema que a mí me interese.

— ¡No hay cómo entenderte! Hace unas horas estabas como estúpido pensando en ella, durante la cena no le despegaste los ojos ¿y ahora te da lo mismo que se dé unos polvos con la comadreja?

Draco lo miró y entrecerró sus ojos, si no fuera su amigo lo habría tomado de la camisa y lo habría empujado. Hermione no era de esas que se andaban besuqueando por los pasillos, menos de noche.

— No sé en qué estaba pensando es una "Sangre sucia", creo que a veces un par de piernas a uno lo pueden hacer decir idioteces.

— Mmm si a ti ya no te interesa, pues bien, creo que hora de atacar "_Zabini: tu turno. Castañita de esta no te escapas_". ― Decía mientras miraba en forma lujuriosa su parte íntima. Draco se puso de pie y salió a su habitación. No quería seguir escuchando las vulgaridades de su amigo.

En Slytherin los prefectos tenían habitación separada del resto, así que al entrar en la suya pudo observar que todas sus pertenencias ya estaban ordenadas y su cama, con un cobertor de color plata con ribetes verde esmeralda, lo esperaba listo para acogerlo. Se dio una ducha, pero no se colocó su pijama de seda negro. No tenía sueño y, sinceramente, las palabras de su amigo, le retumbaban en la cabeza así que decidió salir a dar un paseo por el colegio. Total, era Prefecto y podía darse el lujo de andar por los pasillos sin mayores problemas y sin temor a ser sancionado.

Se colocó un saco negro y su capa de Slytherin y salió, no sin antes meter su varita en medio de sus prendas.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del colegio. Debido a las ventanas y los corredores, existían espacios en donde estaba muy frío, en cambio otros, estaban cálidos.

En un par de ocasiones se encontró con algunas parejas conversando, otras abrazadas, pero, como no andaba en su turno, no le importó que estuvieran fuera de sus camas a esa hora. También encontró a algunos profesores, quienes de no muy buena manera lo habían saludado. Aún estaba el fantasma de su cercano pasado en donde prestó servicios en el bando oscuro.

Al doblar un pasillo, decidió bajar por la escalera que daba a un salón, anterior a los patios. Fue allí que escuchó a una pareja que estaba en un sector oscuro debajo de dicha escalera. Miró por un lado y le pareció ver una cabellera colorina que asomaba.

— Ron… Sigue… Mmm sigue… así…

Era innegable que allí pasaba algo más que unos simples besos. Luego intentó agudizar el oído para seguir escuchando y tener claro qué estaba ocurriendo realmente.

— Eres exquisita… ¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres más?

Bien. Ya el altar en donde pudo en algún momento pudo haber puesto a la "Sangre sucia", se había caído. Se hacía la mojigata y ahí estaba, metida con la comadreja y gozando de lo lindo. ¡Qué rabia más grande! ¡Pero qué tonto! ¿Cómo podía él imaginarse con la "Sangre sucia"? Era la amiga de Harry Potter, su enemigo declarado de toda la vida. Claro que ahora, no tenía excusa para llamarlo así.

Giró sobre sus pies y subió nuevamente la escalera. Volvería a su habitación. Por hoy, era demasiado. Sentía un malestar estomacal, y ahora, no era el dragón que imaginó luego de la cena, si no que eran náuseas, las nauseas de haberla escuchado a ella jadeando en los brazos de su novio.

Avanzó con la cabeza gacha unos metros, cuando alguien cruzó de improviso, era una muchacha que venía leyendo un libro, el cual iba iluminando por su varita.

— ¡Fíjate por donde caminas! ― Le dijo y a la chica se le cayó el libro. Era chica era… ― ¡Granger! ¿Qué haces por acá? ― La miró y le tomó un brazo. Si ella estaba frente a él, ¿quién diablos estaba con Weasley?

— La pregunta es qué haces tú por acá, Malfoy. Yo estoy en mi ronda, la cual termina en una hora.

— Ah. Este yo… ― Intentaba inventar algo mientras Hermione se disponía a recoger el libro, pero para sorpresa de ella, él ya se lo había entregado. ―Ten. ― Le dijo. Hermione lo miró incrédula.

— Gracias. ― Estaba seria y comenzó a avanzar hacia la escalera.

— ¡Espera! Este… ¿A dónde vas?

— ¡Y a ti qué te importa! Desde hoy que te noto extraño. ¿Te sientes bien?

— Este... no… en realidad no… me duele el estómago.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, lo que menos le importaba era que Draco estuviera enfermo, así que comenzó a avanzar alcanzando el primer escalón para descender. Draco la volvió a retener.

— ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué te ocurre?

— Pues... este… ― Lamentablemente los gemidos de la chica que abajo estaba, alertó a Hermione, quien miró extrañada a Draco.

— ¿Por eso no quieres que baje? ― Draco no respondió. Luego escuchó decir una palabrota a un varón y Hermione reconoció perfectamente esa voz. ― ¡Sé de quién se trata!

— No bajes.

Pero Hermione no lo escuchó, no le iba a hacer caso al hurón oxigenado de Malfoy, así que bajó corriendo los escalones y se posicionó debajo de la escalera, volviendo a encender su varita.

- ¡Lumus Máxima!

Logró la luz necesaria para ver la escena: Y ahí estaba. Ron pegado a Lavander, esta con su ropa interior hasta los tobillos y él con el pantalón a medio caer.

— ¡Ron! ― Exclamó extrañada sintiendo un dolor indescriptible en su pecho. Su novio estaba teniendo sexo con su antigua novia. Pensaba que eso ya había pasado y que no tenía ningún contacto con ella.

Ron, al verla, de inmediato se acomodó sus pantalones y la chica que lo acompañaba, entre nerviosa y asustada, se subió su prenda interior. Entre lo rápido que lo hizo, no se dio cuenta de que había mostrado más de lo necesario, tanto a Hermione como a Draco, el que había bajado corriendo detrás de Hermione. En otra circunstancia él se habría reído de buena gana. Pero era extraño, lo único que quería ahora era consolarla… " ― _Draco, ese no eres tú _―" Se decía mientras miraba las blancas nalgas de la rubia.

— Hermione… Yo…

— ¡Asqueroso de mierda! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Y tú? ― Miró a Lavander ― Eres una pu... ¡Eres una cualquiera! ¡Cincuenta puntos menos a cada uno! ― No encontró con qué más desquitarse y salió corriendo.

Draco miró en forma burlona a Ron y este se puso colorado y miró a Lavander que había enmudecido ante tan comprometedora situación.

— Buenas nalgas..., digo, Buenas Noches, Brown...- No se pudo contener de no hacer un comentario, era su naturaleza. La chica quería desaparecer luego de lo ocurido.

_**Amarle ahora es imposible, ya lo sé**_

_**Él tiene ya otro amor y yo no tengo nada.**_

_**Me siento triste al ver llegar la noche amor**_

_**Ahora sé que fui yo, quien más, perdía**_

_**Inevitablemente, soy el pequeño rio, que se perdió en su mar.**_

Hermione corrió por los pasillos del colegio y salió al patio. No le importó el frío ni la humedad de la noche. Lloraba, las lágrimas salían a raudales por sus entristecidos ojos. Jamás imaginó que Ron la engañara. ¡Estaba con otra! ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho? ¿Cuántas veces estuvo con Lavander y luego la besaba a ella? ¡Qué asco! ¡Qué ganas de lavarse con legía y borrar cualquier rasgo de sus besos y de sus caricias!

Sentía que lo amaba… sentía que Ronald era el amor de su vida… sentía que… que ahora lo odiaba.

Luego de correr por los pasillos, salió a los jardines del castillo y allí vio una banca apoyada a una pared de piedra. Se sentó y pegó su cabeza a aquella pared... miró el cielo, un cielo cubierto por una niebla espesa y triste, tan triste como su corazón en aquel momento... Sintió que alguien llegaba y se sentaba a su lado. Ese aroma era inconfundible.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Te vienes a reír de mí? ― Le preguntó sin mirarlo.

— Si me miraras, verías que no me estoy riendo. ― Decía mientras él también apoyaba su cabeza en la pared y observaba el cielo.

— ¿Por eso no querías que bajara la escalera? ¿Sabías que él estaba allí?

— Bueno… sí.

— ¡Hombres! ¡Se ocultan todo! ― Ahora lo miraba con su rostro empapado por las lágrimas.

— ¡Intentaba protegerte!

— ¡Ja! No me hagas reír Malfoy. ¿Desde cuándo tú me quieres "proteger"?

— No sé… Bueno, ya veo que estás mejor, así que me voy. No me gusta ver a la gente llorar.

— Nadie ha pedido tu compañía. ―Dijo entre dientes, lo suficientemente audible para que Draco la escuchara.

— Sé que no te interesa mi compañía, a mí tampoco me interesa la tuya, Granger. Pero pensé que te podías tirar al lago y no tengo ganas de arrojarme al agua helada y luego darte respiración artificial.

— ¿Estás enfermo? No me he pensado suicidar. ― Dijo poniéndose de pie y Draco también. ― No le daré ese gusto.

— Me parece bien.

— Oye ¿oí mal? O me diste a entender que estarías dispuesto a salvarme de morir ahogada.

— Eso dije. Pero para que sepas lo hice únicamente para que no me culparan de tu muerte. Mal que mal la comadreja me vio contigo.

— ¡Eres insoportable!

Salió del lugar dejando a Draco con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, en cierto modo, si bien, le dio un poco de tristeza ver a Granger llorar, eso significaba que ahora estaba sola. No tenía novio.


	3. Esconde el llanto

Hermione, entró corriendo a su habitación, la que compartía con Ginny Weasley, en el séptimo piso del castillo, quien ya estaba durmiendo cuando Hermione ingresó. Se metió a la ducha y se puso su pijama. Cuando se estaba acostando, un gemido que de su llanto se escapó, provocó que Ginny despertara, quien al verla llorar, se levantó rápidamente pensando que algo horrible había ocurrido. Y así fue. Hermione le contó todo lo ocurrido con Ron y en qué circunstancias, tan comprometedoras, lo había encontrado junto a Lavander Brown.

— Es un patán. ¡Mañana me va a escuchar! ¡Ah! Y cuando se lo diga a Harry… pobre, va a querer volver a casa. ¡Ah! Y cuando se lo diga a mamá.

— Dime Ginny, ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerme esto? ¿Desde cuándo está con ella?

— Pues no sé. Tú estuviste con tus padres un par de meses en Francia luego de que regresaran de Australia y ahí, bueno él salió muchas veces.

— Sí, pero dijo que había salido con "amigos". ¡Asqueroso! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Comadreja rastrera de mierda!

— El muy asqueroso, ha de haberla tenido desde antes.

— Y después me besaba… ¡Qué asco! ¡Lo odio!

— Mmm "besos" ¿Solo besos?

— Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

— Herms, eso quiere decir que tú y él… ¿nunca han tenido sexo? ― Hermione abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo y se puso roja.

— No. Jamás. ― Respondió seria.

— ¿Pero te lo insinuó en alguna oportunidad?

— Bueno sí, un par de veces, pero yo no quise.

— ¿Eres virgen?

- ¡Ginny!

— ¡Hermione! Déjate de boberías, eres o no virgen. Soy tu amiga, ¿cierto? Yo, soy virgen. Pero no creo que por mucho tiempo con Harry hemos estado a punto… pero… ― Hermione rió al mirar la cara de su amiga.

— Sí. Soy virgen. ― Le respondió.

— Mmm entonces, es muy posible que ese desgraciado quería que le dieras tu virginidad. ¡Pero qué bueno que no pasó nada entre ustedes! Así no tienes nada de qué arrepentirte, amiga mía, debes demostrarle a ese sinvergüenza lo que tú vales y lo que se ha perdido.

— ¡Ja! ¿Y cómo? Se va a lucir con esa pu… con "esa" por el colegio y se van a reír de mí. Soy "_la santurrona que Ron engañó por mojigata…"_ ¡Lo odio! ― Se había puesto a llorar nuevamente.

— A ver, yo soy tu amiga y te quiero mucho, tanto así que te puedo ayudar a sacarle celos a mi hermanito. Pero para eso debes poner de tu parte.

— No te entiendo. Yo no quiero sacarle celos, además jamás volvería con él.

— Sí amiga sacarle celos pero con el fin de que él vea lo que se perdió. ¿No me dijiste que el hurón oxigenado te había mirado en forma extraña?

— Malfoy… con él sería el último hombre con el cual le sacaría celos a Ron.

— Pero espera, si ese Slytherin te miró en forma extraña es porque tú Hermione eres muy bonita. Antes no te miraba porque el pobre tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar.

— ¿El pobre? ¿Cómo puedes llamar a Malfoy así?

— Sí, piensa... estuvo todo el tiempo amenazado por Voldemort y quién sabe cómo lo trataba su padre, así que no tenía tiempo de mirar a una muchacha decente. En cambio ahora no tiene más tiempo que dedicarse definitivamente al colegio y a mirar chicas.

— Ginny, lo que menos me interesa es a quien Malfoy mire.

— A lo que quiero llegar es que si ese Hurón te miró, no te va costar mucho que otro chico se fije en ti, alguien de nuestra casa… pero para eso debes poner de tu parte.

— No te entiendo.

— Como te dije, eres linda pero debes sacarle provecho a eso. Debes ser sensual, hazte un cambio. Usa ropa un poco más atrevida... maquíllate... luce cabello arreglado… tacones altos… no sé… Mira, acá te dejo una revista muggle que Parvati me prestó. Hay ropas muy sensuales… revisa y mañana me dices. Ahora me voy a dormir, tengo mucho sueño. ― Besó la frente de su amiga y se metió en su cama.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que su amiga tuviera las palabras claves en el momento preciso, justo lo que ella necesitaba: un cambio radical.

Revisó un rato la revista y al darse cuenta de que estaba calmada, se acomodó en su cama, eso sí, bien entrada la noche y decidió que jamás lloraría por un hombre " ― _Porque de esos había muchos en el mundo._ ―" Pensó.

Al otro día no quiso bajar a desayunar, primero porque tenía los ojos hinchados por haber llorado tanto y segundo, porque le iba a hacer caso a Ginny, realizaría algunos retoques a su guardarropa y a su presentación. Se encaminó a su baúl y sacó ropa que no usaba, de colores fuertes y con uno que otro brillo, ropa muggle de moda y que durante las vacaciones compró junto a sus padres. Sacó su neceser de maquillajes y por fin utilizaría esa gama de colores que con tanto cariño le había regalado su madre.

— La verdad es que me veo muy puritana, mi ropa no muestra mis atributos… (dijo tomándose ambos pechos). ― Y no muestro estas… (se levantó un poco la falda refiriéndose a sus piernas). ― Y este no luce (dijo poniendo ambas manos en sus glúteos y levantando la cola…). ― Pues Herms, es hora de cambiar… es hora de demostrar que no eres una puritana... es hora de mostrarle a esa comadreja quién eres y lo que se pierde. Es posible que hoy mismo te olvide… (y al pensar esto último unos ojos grises y un cabello blanquecino visualizó en su mente) " ―_Creo que estoy trastornada… por qué he pensado en ese Hurón Oxigenado… cobarde… malcriado… engreído… sensual... varonil... ¿Qué? ¡Ya, basta! Herms, deja de pensar tonterías y sigue en lo tuyo... ¡Hurón Malcriado!_ ―"

Habíase hecho un juramento: "_Nunca más Ron me tocará… nunca_". Y con este juramento en mente comenzó a revisar cada una de sus prendas, incluso la ropa de colegio. Acortó faldas, amplió escotes y ajustó pantalones. Ya no sería la inocente y dulce Hermione: sería una Hermione atractiva y muy femenina.

Ya nadie se burlaría de ella, nunca más. Luego se miró al espejo. _"-Bien, es hora de arreglar este cabello_" y con un encantamiento este se cortó un poco, lo aclaró un poco más y lo puso sedoso, con suaves ondas desde la mitad y adelgazó un poco más sus cejas. Desde ahora, siempre maquillada… labios rosa suave y ojos siempre delineados. Así como también utilizaría su perfume de jazmín y rosas. Y por sobretodo, sería coqueta y sexy, ya encontraría una víctima… y otro juramento: " ―_Te retorcerás de celos, Ron Weasley_ ―"

A la hora del almuerzo decidió bajar a compartir con sus amigos, así la verían tranquila y sin una muestra de dolor. Porque era obvio que a estas alturas la mayoría del colegio sabría qué había ocurrido en la noche para que Gryffindor hubiera perdido 100 puntos el primer día.

Mientras tanto Draco y su amigo Blaise, ya se encontraban en la mesa de Slytherin almorzando.

— Parece que la "Sangre sucia", todavía llora el engañito de su comadreja. Creo que podría aprovechar e ir a consolarla. ― Le dijo a su amigo.

— No creo que necesite de tus consuelos. ― Le respondió Zabini, mientras observaba que Hermione entraba alegremente al comedor conversando con Luna Lovegood y con Seamus Finnigan. Se veía hermosa, a pesar de estar con su uniforme, este era corto, sensual, sus piernas lucían hermosas, su cabello suave, sus labios rosados brillaban en medio de su bella sonrisa.

Draco levantó su mirada y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo común e instintivamente abrió su boca. Si ya le gustaba como era, más ahora, incluso sintió un calor enorme en algunas partes del cuerpo que no estaba dispuesto a contarle a su amigo.

A pesar de mostrar seguridad, Hermione, sentía que temblaba por completo, pero se dio ánimos y siguió caminando rumbo a la mesa de su casa. Harry, al verla llegar, quedó boquiabierto y ella de reojo vio que Malfoy le tenía los ojos pegados, al igual que su amigo Blaise. Sacó su sonrisa más coqueta saludando a sus amigos. Harry se puso de pie y no le despegaba los ojos. " ― _Es Hermione, pero ¡qué guapa está! ¡Guapísima!_ ―_ "_ Pensó. Ginny lo miró extrañada y el joven al notar el malestar de su novia, se volvió a sentar.

Durante el almuerzo recibió muchos halagos, tanto de sus compañeros de casa, como de algunos amigos y amigas de las otras casas, a excepción de Slytherin. Ya muchos sabían lo que había ocurrido en la noche anterior. Era por eso que no había visto a Ron en el almuerzo, ya que, durante la mañana muchos de sus compañeros decidieron ignorarlo e incluso, otros lo abuchearon cuando ingresó a desayunar, por su infidelidad hacia Hermione y porque recién llegando, ya Gryffindor estaba en cuarto lugar. Así que era obvio que no se iba a aparecer por esos lados. Era muy seguro que se estuviera consolando con Brown porque ella tampoco estaba allí. ¡Pero qué le importaba! Total, ella ya estaba más tranquila. Herida. Pero tranquila.

Como era domingo, sus dos amigos, Ginny y Harry, se tomaron de la mano y salieron a caminar. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. Siempre había sido un "trío de oro" y durante el último año habían compartido más que nunca. Pero ahora de eso no quedaba nada. Debía pensar en que de ahora en adelante, ni Harry, ni Ron estaban a su lado. Ginny era su más cercana, pero solo en los horarios en que no se viera con Harry.

Decidió ir a caminar y a sentarse un rato a la sombra del haya cerca del lago. Había un sol que abrigaba suavemente y el aire estaba como para limpiar sus pulmones y su alma.

Se sentó a la sombra del árbol y comenzó a mirar el lago y a recordar tantas cosas vividas en el colegio y en cómo había crecido allí. Ya no era aquella niña de cabello enmarañado de doce años… era ahora toda una mujer. Estaba en su último año de colegio y luego debería analizar su futuro: si quedarse en el mundo mágico o volver al mundo muggle con sus padres. Si le preguntaran en este momento, respondería que se iría con sus padres. Los extrañaba demasiado y ahora hubiera querido contarle a su madre el mal rato vivido con su ex novio. Ella sabría qué hacer.

Mientras tenía los ojos cerrados sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado. Se sobresaltó porque no era alguien con quien ella hubiera entablado un diálogo en alguna oportunidad. A no ser que fuera espectador en algún insulto por parte de Malfoy.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Así saludan los _griffindorianos_?

— Hola Zabini.

— ¿Cómo estás, Hermione? ― Le dijo haciendo énfasis en su nombre. Era extraño que un Slytherin llamara por el nombre de pila.

— ¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa?

— Admiramos la belleza. ― Le respondió intentando sacar todo su tono varonil y seductor.

— ¿Sí? Hasta hace unos meses era "_la asquerosa Sangre sucia_"" y ahora soy "una belleza". Creo que a ustedes les hizo mal el haber estado en las mazmorras.

Hermione se puso de pie y Blaise también, tomándole la mano.

— Lo que pasa, es que los tiempos han cambiado. Ya no hay guerra y por lo tanto no debiéramos ser enemigos, más si la enemiga es tan…

— Tan qué…

— Sensual. ― Hermione lo miró y entrecerró sus ojos ¿era para tanto el cambio? ¿O qué se traía entre manos?

— Mmm bueno. Esta sensual mujer tiene muchas cosas qué hacer. Así que lo siento. Me voy.

— ¿Te puedo ver luego?

— Ah, bueno. Yo creo que sí.

— ¿Hoy en la tarde? ¿Te parece?

— ¿Hoy?

— Sí, una cita. ¿Te parece, Hermione?

— Este… no creo que para una…

— Bien, te espero a la salida de la Dama Gorda a las siete. ― Dijo con su cara llena de alegría y se retiró.

También se retiró un pelirrojo que estaba detrás de unos matorrales mirando cómo su ex novia había acordado una cita con otro hombre… no tenía qué reprocharle, él prácticamente había sido quien la había empujado a eso. Por su cobardía y por haber escuchado a su cuerpo y no a su corazón. Por eso, hoy la perdía.

Hermione se quedó con la palabra en la boca. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera una cita con Zabini? ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera una cita con un Slytherin y lo peor, era cómo que iba a tener una cita, si ella no había dicho que quería tenerla? Se encaminó hacia el castillo y antes de ingresar se encontró con quien menos hubiera querido: Draco Malfoy quien al verla de inmediato se acercó a ella. " ―_Con qué saldrá este hurón. De seguro me va a recordar lo de anoche_ ―_" _Pensó.

— Parece que nos hacen falta más desilusiones amorosas en el colegio para poder apreciar la belleza femenina.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ustedes en Slytherin no tienen mujeres?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— ¡No te hagas! ¡Tú y tu amigo se han empeñado en hostigarme!

— ¿Zabini? ¿Qué te dijo?

— ¡Como si no lo supieras! Uno muestra un poco más de escote o de piernas y aparecen ustedes como lobos. ¿Creen que soy tonta y que les voy a hacer caso? ¡Hombres!

Hermione meneó su cabeza y salió hecha una furia. Draco no sabía qué cosa tan mala había dicho para que Granger le respondiera así. Pero como fuera, era Zabini quien había hablado antes. Debía ver a su amigo.

Mientras pensaba en ello, miró de pies a cabeza a la muchacha que subía las escaleras, la verdad si antes le había llamado la atención, ahora lo estaba volviendo loco. Sin querer inspiró fuerte el aire circundante para sentir ese aroma a jazmín, rosas y vainilla que ella expelía y que había logrado envolver el ambiente. _"_―_ Estoy seguro que ese no es un perfume común… no es mágico… es intenso y atrayente. ¿Qué usan los muggles en sus perfumes_?―"


	4. Luz verde

A eso de las siete de la tarde Hermione se había arreglado en forma sobria, pero elegante. En realidad, quería solo hablar un par de palabras con Blaise Zabini y dejarle claro que ella, en ningún momento había querido tener una cita con él y que, al parecer, él malinterpretó sus palabras. Esperaba que lo entendiera. Además aún era muy reciente lo del engaño de Ron y con el solo hecho de recordarlo, sentía una punzada de rabia en su pecho, algo parecido a la angustia.

Había escondido el llanto para cubrir el dolor que sentía y para no ser objeto de comentarios de sus compañeros y compañeras. No quería ser la "pobrecita de la casa". Ya harto tenía con haber visto esa escenita poco decorosa de su ex, que prefería mantenerse al margen de cualquier comentario mal intencionado.

Al salir de la casa, justo al lado del retrato de la Dama Gorda, estaba Ron Weasley. Se veía nervioso. Al parecer esperaba a alguien. Ella trató de ignorarlo, total en unos segundos debería llegar Blaise.

— Hola Hermione.― Le dijo con voz temblorosa. Pero ella no le respondió.- Debemos hablar.

— Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Ya he visto lo suficiente.- Le respondió en tono calmado.

— ¡No! ¡No has visto nada! Lo de anoche fue solo un arranque de locura.

— ¿Locura se llama ahora?― Estaba de brazos cruzados mirando hacia el piso inferior.

— Hermione, somos novios.

— ¿Así? Pues yo que sepa, ¡hace rato lo nuestro ha terminado, Ron! Era yo la tonta que no me daba cuenta de que tú no me querías.

— Tú eres mi novia y no te voy a dejar escapar. Sé que cometí un error, lo siento, y lo siento de verdad, pero…

— ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡No tienes nada que explicarme! Yo lo entendí bien.

— ¡No! ¡Tú no has entendido nada! Estuve con Lavander porque tú no quisiste estar conmigo. ¡Yo no sé para qué o para quién te reservas tanto! Pero si es porque te quieres cuidar hasta el matrimonio, ¡vale! ¡Casémonos y ya! Ambos somos mayores de edad y…

— ¡Deja de hablar tanta tontería junta, Ronald Weasley! ¡Yo no compartiría nada contigo!

— Hermione, ¿algún problema?

En ese momento llegaba Zabini y se colocaba de lado de ella tomándole un brazo. A lo que ella aprovechó y se aferró a su cintura de inmediato, quien en forma instintiva, la abrazó.

— Salgamos de aquí, Blaise. ― Lo tomó de la mano y bajó con él las escaleras.

Ron los miró desde el séptimo piso hasta que ambos se perdieron entre los escalones. Tenía una rabia incontenible. ¿Es que acaso Hermione no entendía que lo que él había hecho no involucraba los sentimientos? Él la amaba, pero respetaba sus decisiones, si no quería tener sexo con él, bueno, la esperaría, y mientras tanto él buscaría otra que sí se lo diera, pero eso no significaba que él la hubiera dejado de amar… Sin embargo, no iba a permitir que ella se riera de él, saliendo con un estúpido Slytherin. Al fin y al cabo, ellos aún no habían terminado. Seguían siendo novios y por lo tanto, ella le debía respeto.

Con estos pensamientos de poder hegemónico varonil y de hombre despechado, que piensa que él es el dueño de la razón, salió en búsqueda de ella. Ahora lo iba a escuchar. No aguantaría ni una burla más. Ella era su novia y como tal debía comportase, no le iba a permitir que se riera en su cara.

Mientras tanto Hermione, caminó por los pasillos en compañía de Zabini, con quien conversó sobre lo ocurrido con Ron hacía unos minutos atrás. Ya estaba oscuro, se notaba que el otoño comenzaba ya que la brisa era helada, así que prefirieron sentarse en una banca en uno de los pasillos que estaba tenuemente iluminada por una antorcha.

— Como te habrás dado cuenta, lo de Ron es muy reciente, y no tengo ganas de iniciar una nueva relación, si es eso a lo que te refieres cuando dices que quieres estar conmigo. ― Le dijo Hermione, continuando la conversación que tenía con Blaise.

— Yo sé que no tengo mucha oportunidad contigo, y más ahora, que eres una heroína… eres como inalcanzable… tanto, que hay muchos interesados en ti. ― Hermione sonrió y no se imaginaba siendo ella "popular".

— Eso no es así, yo sigo siendo la misma.

— Eso es lo que tú crees. Pero ¿sabes? Ceo que te menosprecias, eres la más linda de todo el colegio y la más inteligente. Eso lo sabes…

— Blaise, no sigas. Yo prefiero dejar esto hasta acá, espero que me entiendas.

— Yo entiendo.

— Gracias.

— Lo que no significa que me daré por vencido. Estaré atento a cada movimiento tuyo y si algún día me necesitas, ahí estaré.

— Gracias. ― Repitió.

— Bueno. Mejor te dejo tranquila, ¿tienes que hacer tu ronda?

— No. Hoy les corresponde a los Hufflepuff.

— Bien… este… bueno… nos vemos.

— Nos vemos. ― El joven, entre nervioso y torpe, se puso de pie.

Entendía claramente que él no tenía futuro con Granger. ¿Era mucho para él? ¡Qué tontería pensar en eso! Él era un sangre pura y ella una "_Sangre sucia_". Pero ¿por qué se sentía intimidado por esa muchacha? Es que su sola presencia lo ponía nervioso. Tenía respuestas para todo, sabía de todo, era valiente, hermosa, seria… ¿seria? ¡Eso era lo que lo intimidaba! Las chicas con las que él había salido, no tenían temas de conversación, pensaban en maquillajes y ropa, y al parecer para Granger, esas cosas pasaban a segundo plano. Claro, por algo resultó ser una de las mentes que destruyó a Voldemort… quizá por eso se sentía intimidado… y por lo que respecta a lo de la sangre… " ―_Es hora de cambiar ese discurso… ya a nadie le interesa_ ―" Pensó.

Salió por el pasillo rumbo a las mazmorras, arreglaría un par de cosas antes de ir a cenar. Ese día domingo, la cena estaría dispuesta a partir de las 20:30, y aún tenía tiempo como para revisar su horario y ver qué materiales necesitaba para el primer día de clases.

Por su parte Draco, salía de las mazmorras, tenía hambre y sabiendo que ese día la cena se serviría un poco más tarde de lo habitual (generalmente era las 19:00 horas) caminaba engullendo una manzana, tratando de alejarse de Pansy quien lo abordó al interior de la casa, intentando tener una conversación con él. Pero para Malfoy, el chillón timbre de voz de Pansy, lo ponía de mal humor. Era bueno estar con ella, siempre y cuando se mantuviera en silencio. Y eso lo había comprobado un par de veces, pero luego de que había estado con ella, se sentía vacío. Sabía que cada vez que estaban juntos, ella se le pegaba como melaza y no la podía aislar. Lo bueno era que desde hacía unos seis meses que lo de ellos solo se limitaba a un par de palabras. Esperaba no volver a sucumbir ante los deseos de su cuerpo.

Mientras pensaba en ello, Ronald Weasley pasó por su lado dándole un empujón, dijo una palabrota y siguió. Al parecer el colorín no se fijó a quien empujó en su carrera. ¡Si parecía que iba a la guerra!

De frente vio que su amigo Zabini venía caminando cabizbajo, pero muy arreglado y ¿Se había perfumado y peinado?

— ¿Dónde andabas?

— Por ahí. ―Respondió tratando de no darle mayor importancia.

— ¿En una cita? ― Draco lo conocía y al juzgar por esa cara, a su amigo no le había ido nada de bien.

— No sé si llamarle "cita". Granger es muy especial

— ¿Saliste con Hermi…. con la "Sangre sucia"? ― Si bien le hacía la pregunta con rostro de menosprecio, por dentro sentía que algo se rompía. Su amigo se le había adelantado.

— ¡Ya déjala de llamarla así! ¡Es la mejor bruja que haya tenido Hogwarts!

— Creo que es la costumbre. Es hora de cambiar ese discurso estúpido.

— Yo creo que a lo mejor hubiera salido todo bien, si no fuera porque el estúpido de su ex le estaba hablando justo cuando yo la fui a buscar.

— ¿Qué le dijo?

— Cosas, como que lo perdonara y que la amaba pero ella no lo escuchó y se fue conmigo.

— Mmm, entonces los vio juntos. ― Eso no pintaba bien. No conocía mucho a Weasley, pero sí podría dar fe que un hombre despechado podría hacer muchas tonterías.

— Sí, claro que sí.

— ¿Viste a la comadreja que pasó recién? Iba como endemoniado.

— No, no me di cuenta. Yo vengo del pasillo oeste.

— Bien. Nos vemos en la cena. ― Le dijo Draco. Algo podría ocurrir. El rostro de Weasley decía otra cosa. Era de seguro que buscaba a Hermione, y esta corría peligro. Lo raro era ¿Por qué él se preocupaba por ella? Bien, la respuesta a esa pregunta la buscaría después. Por lo pronto debía encontrar a Granger, antes que Weasley.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hermione aún seguía sentada en la banca que anteriormente había compartido con Zabini. Se encontraba pensando en los buenos y malos momentos vividos con Ron. Sí, le echaba de menos, pero no sabía si era porque extrañaba sus caricias o sus peleas. Hubo momentos tan lindos entre ellos, tantas aventuras vividas… tantos momentos que jamás borraría de su mente, así como tampoco borraría ese momento en que lo vio con Lavander incrustada en sus piernas y con la ropa interior por los tobillos.

— ¡Aquí estás! ― Le gritó al verla y esta se sobresaltó e inmediatamente se puso de pie.

— ¿Qué quieres? ― Era Ron que estaba frente a ella con un rostro que no era suyo.

— ¿Y tu parejita? ¿Dónde está? ¿Ya también lo aburriste? ― Decía acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Hermione comenzó a retroceder. Pero ese pasillo, no tenía salida. Había una pared de fondo y la única salida, era en donde Ron estaba de pie.

— ¿Aburrirlo? ¿Pero qué tonterías dices?

— ¡Tú eres mi novia! ¡No hemos terminado! ¡Y no voy a permitir que te andes luciendo con cualquier tipo por el castillo!

— ¡Deja de decir boberías, Ronald Weasley! Lo nuestro se acabó justo cuando decidiste meterte nuevamente con Lavander.

— ¡Ya te expliqué por qué lo había hecho! ¡Fue por tu culpa!

— No me culpes a mí de tus calenturas. ¡Eres un caradura!

— ¿Caradura? ¡Ja! ¡La caradura eres tú! Apenas me doy vuelta y ya te metes con otro. Si te molesta tanto lo que viste que estaba haciendo con Lavander, pues bien, ¡hagámoslo tú y yo! ¡Ahora mismo! ― Dijo tomándole las manos a Hermione con las suyas, con toda la fuerza que pudo y las apoyó por sobre la cabeza de la muchacha.

Hermione se sintió vulnerable. Ron tenía mucho más cuerpo que ella y era más grande, y por lo tanto con mayor fuerza. La forma en que la redujo, inhibió toda posibilidad de que ella se pudiera defender utilizando su varita.

— ¡Suéltame, maldito asqueroso! ― Hasta el aroma de él le molestaba. Su aliento la hastiaba y lo peor, su corazón latía con fuerza, pero era de miedo. Ron estaba apoyado en ella, y hacía unos movimientos pélvicos que le provocaban náuseas.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué te suelte? ¿No quieres que siga? ¿No te gustaría estar como Lavander el otro día?

— ¡No, suéltame! ¡Ron, voy a gritar!

— Nadie te escuchará y si empiezas a gritar, hago un hechizo silenciador… y por fin tú serás mía.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡No! ― Ron le besaba el cuello en forma desenfrenada.

— ¡No! ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!

— Te dije que si gritabas…

— ¡Auxilio!

— Saca las manos de encima de ella, asquerosa comadreja. ― Con una voz pausada y calmada Draco Malfoy lo estaba apuntando con su varita. Ron lo miró incrédulo. ¿Cómo era posible que su peor enemigo la quisiera salvar?

— No te metas en lo que no te importa. Déjanos tranquilos, nos estamos demostrando nuestro amor. ― E intentó besar a Hermione, quien giró la voz y gritó.

— ¡No! ¡Suéltame!

— Es suficiente. ¡Desmaius! ― Y Ron saltó por el aire cayendo al piso con cara de atontado. Hermione bajó las manos y comenzó a sobarse las muñecas. Miró a Draco y se acercó a él.

— Gra… Gracias. ― Nuevamente estaba llorando.

— Ya. Sin llantos. Ese desgraciado no se merece tus lágrimas. Has llorado mucho por él, ven. Vamos a cenar. ― Le dijo rodeándola con sus brazos. Hermione solo se dejó abrazar. Pero en un movimiento imprevisto, se volvió hacia Ron, quien estaba gimiendo e intentando ponerse de pie.

— ¡Acueducto! ― Gritó, mientras que de la varita de la chica salieron chorros gigantes de agua helada, que lo dejaron completamente empapado. ― ¡Eso es para que bajes la temperatura! ¡Asqueroso!

— Eso estuvo bueno. ― Dijo Draco con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

— Vamos a cenar.

Avanzaron hacia el comedor, sin decirse nada, pero antes de llegar estaban dos chicas de Slytherin esperando a alguien de su casa, cuando vieron que Draco traía puesta su mano sobre el hombro de Hermione, a ambas casi se les salieron los ojos de las órbitas. Draco, al notar la expresión de ellas, en forma rápida retiró su brazo de Hermione, quien se dio cuenta de inmediato de aquel gesto.

— ¡Draco! ¿Qué haces con esta "Sangre sucia"? ― Fue Pansy la que habló. Hermione esperó a que Draco dijera algo, pero como tardó unos segundos, prefirió hablar ella.

— Sí, "Sangre sucia", pero no una asquerosa cobarde.

— Herm… Granger…

— Tranquilo Malfoy. Creo que debes estar con la gente de tu clase, con los sangre limpia. De todas maneras te agradezco de verdad lo que acabas de hacer por mí. ― Dicho esto le regaló una suave sonrisa a Draco y salió del lugar rumbo al comedor.

— Draqui… ¿por qué venías con esa fea?

— Primero, me llamo Draco y segundo… ¡Vamos, Granger es más linda que todas ustedes!

Salió también rumbo al comedor, en su mente estaba lo ocurrido hacía unos minutos. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él no hubiera llegado? ¿Habría sido capaz la comadreja de atentar contra Granger? Estaría más atento a los movimientos de cierto pelirrojo. Era posible que no se contentara con lo ocurrido y quisiera cobrarse venganza contra la chica.

Hermione sentó junto a Harry, quien de inmediato se dio cuenta de que su amiga tenía moretones en ambas muñecas. Extrañado la miró. ― ¿Ron? ― Le preguntó de inmediato, ella asintió. Harry se puso de pie para ir en busca de él, pero su amiga lo retuvo.

— No vale la pena, Harry.

— Sí, sí vale la pena. Creo que debo sostener una conversación con él. ¡Ya basta de sus cobardías!

— Malfoy me salvó. ― Confesó.

— ¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy?

— Harry, no hay otro. Si no hubiera sido por él, no sé… Ron es más fuerte que yo. ― Bajó la cabeza y Harry, la abrazó. En ese momento llegó Ginny, quien se extrañó de la expresión de su amiga y de porqué su novio la abrazaba. Al cabo de un par de minutos, Harry le había explicado lo sucedido.

— Creo que mis padres ya tienen a quien desheredar. Voy a terminar odiando a mi hermanito. Tú amiga, tranquila, que desde ahora en adelante no te dejaremos sola ¿cierto Harry?

— No, no más sola Herms, aunque cierto oxigenado ande rondando…

— Uuuy ¿Malfoy, otra vez? ― Preguntó Ginny con un brillo pícaro en su mirada.

En ese momento la profesora McGonagall, la nueva Directora Hogwarts, había comenzado a hablar, dirigiéndose a los alumnos y alumnas del colegio.

Estimados alumnos y queridas alumnas: este año, como en años anteriores, el colegio se complace en entregar los Premios Anuales de cada casa a los que estén cursando el séptimo año. Como saben, este premio se entrega a aquellos que hayan logrado un rendimiento académico de excelencia. Por lo que, a medida que vaya nombrando a los ganadores de este año, les solicito pasen acá adelante: De la Casa Ravenclaw: Padma Patil; de la Casa Hufflepuff: Justin Finch Fletchey; de Slytherin: Draco Malfoy y de la Casa Gryffindor: Hermione Jean Granger.

Los aplausos salieron en forma espontanea. Hermione había quedado de una pieza. Si bien sabía que por sus notas podría ser el Premio Anual de su casa, debido a todos sus problemas, no había reparado nuevamente en ello. Y ahora, resulta que tenía el premio que muchos y muchas hubieran querido.

¡Ve! ¡Adelante!― Le dijo Harry, ella intentó sonreír y se puso de pie, avanzando hacia donde estaba el resto. Sintió que unos ojos de envidia la miraban: era Lavander que con odio mantenía empuñado un cubierto a punto de enterrárselo a alguien (esa escena le parecía haberla visto antes, ¿es que esa tipa no se renovaba?).

Avanzó y al situarse adelante reparó en que Draco la miraba sonriente.

El hecho de ser premios anuales, también tiene sus recompensas.- Continuó hablando la Directora.― A contar de mañana tendrán derecho a utilizar las torres de los premios anuales: en el ala este está la torre en donde vivirán los premios anuales de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw y en la Oeste, vivirá Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Hermione levantó una ceja incrédula. ¿Tenía que compartir un año completo con el hurón oxigenado de Draco Malfoy?

Bien Granger, tenemos permiso de todo el mundo para vivir juntos desde ahora. ― le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

Esto es una locura.

Y que recién comienza…


	5. Si tú te atreves

Aquella noche, tanto para Hermione como para el resto de los Premios Anuales, sería la última que compartirían en sus respectivas casas. A contar del día lunes, tendría que mudarse a la Torre de los Premios Anuales, y lo peor, tener que compartir con Draco Malfoy lo que restaba del año.

Lo bueno era que el Slytherin, las últimas 48 horas, se había mostrado amable e incluso estuvo con ella en sus momentos más difíciles ¿Era una simple coincidencia? ¿O Malfoy se traía algo entre manos?

Tales interrogantes se las había hecho a su mejor amiga, Ginny Weasley, quien, como siempre la calmaba. Le dijo que si Malfoy estaba ahora más accesible e incluso más comunicativo, era porque su padre estaba en Azkaban y no había quién lo reprimiera u obligara a hacer cosas que él no quisiera, además estaba enterada de que Narcisa Malfoy, se encontraba en el Hospital San Mungo. No sabía qué había ocurrido, pero que la madre de Draco estaba muy mal y que llevaba un par de meses hospitalizada. Quizá por todos esos motivos, sumado a que ya no estaba la sombra de Voldemort y que él también estuvo a punto de ser recluido en Azkaban, posiblemente todos estos eventos moldearon una nueva forma de ver la vida por parte del joven Malfoy, y que posiblemente dentro de sus prioridades, por tenía por fin el de entablar una relación sana con una chica distinta a las que con anterioridad trató.

Por su parte a Harry Potter, aún le hervía la sangre al recordar el relato de su amiga durante la cena. Estaba aún en la sala común esperando a que Ron se dignara a aparecer. No había ido a cenar y era obvio que en algún lugar estaba secando su ropa, porque con Lavander no estaba. Ella sí había ido a cenar.

Como a las 11:30, cuando ya Harry se disponía a irse a acostar, su amigo entró. Venía cabizbajo y todavía con la ropa húmeda.

— ¿No fuiste capaz de hacer un embrujo secante?

— No me acordé de ninguno. ― Respondió con su típica sonrisa de niño bueno. Se acercó a la chimenea y puso las manos cercanas al fuego. Debía calentar un poco su cuerpo si no se tomaría una gripe.

— ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerle daño a Hermione?!― Harry lo había tomado de la solapa de la chaqueta.

— ¡Ya, deja! ¡Que no le hice nada! ― Logró soltarse de los puños de Harry.

— Pero esa era tu intensión, ¿qué tenías planeado? ¿Violarla, acaso? ¡¿Pero qué mierdas tienes en el cerebro?! ¡Es Hermione, nuestra amiga, mi casi hermana! Y tu novia, ¡Ron, la amabas! ¿Cómo fue que se te pasó semejante cochinada por tu mente?

— No, yo jamás la hubiera…

— Agradezco que Malfoy anduviera cerca. Es la segunda cosa que en mi vida le agradezco al Hurón. Si no hubiera sido por él, ¿qué habría sido de ella? ¡Eres un asqueroso!

— Harry es que… bueno... Ella no quiere...

— Ella no iba a tener sexo contigo porque no estaba segura que la quisieras de verdad. ¡Pero qué buena bruja es! ¡Estaba en lo cierto!

— Yo la amo, Harry.

— A quien se ama, no se daña, ¿no te enseñaron eso? ― Ron guardó silencio. ― ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Ahora soy yo el que no quiere tener amistad contigo. Ya está bueno de maltratadores para que aparezcas tú. El resto de los chicos también piensa lo mismo.

Harry dejó solo a Ron y subió a la habitación. En tal habitación también estaba la cama de Ron, pero ¿cómo presentarse en el cuarto? Era obvio que el resto de los compañeros lo recibirían igual que Harry. Pero lamentablemente debía cambiarse ropa. No podía seguir así. Esperaría un rato y se aseguraría que todos estuvieran dormidos para entrar y meterse en su cama. Se sentó frente a la estufa para abrigarse un rato. Pero se quedó dormido ahí toda la noche. En la mañana los pasos de quienes se levantaron temprano lo despertaron. Disimuladamente se arrancó al baño y esperó a que todos se fueran para poder cambiarse ropa: _"_ ―_Buena la he hecho_ ―_" _Pensaba mientras iba camino al comedor. Se tendría que sentar apartado, ya que no estaba dispuesto a soportar indirectas o recibir malas palabras.

Las clases comenzaron como todos los años. Era una alegría para todos que por fin hubiera un año normal en Hogwarts. Para los de séptimo, era realmente especial, debido a que debían preparar sus EXTASIS (Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas) para lo cual debían dedicar mucho tiempo a sus estudios.

El día transcurrió en forma tranquila, ni Harry ni Ginny soltaban a Hermione. Temían que algo le fuera a ocurrir. Draco, en más de una oportunidad, la miró y quiso acercársele, pero estaba con ellos, _"_ ― _¿Es que San Potter y la Mini Weasley no se dan cuenta de que la tienen como prisionera?_ ―_"_ Pensaba, ya que lo único que quería era preguntarle cómo estaba, pero ya tendría tiempo… en realidad, todo el tiempo del mundo pues compartían la torre.

Luego de la cena, Hermione se despidió de sus dos amigos, quienes la acompañaron hasta la escalera del ala oeste en donde estaba la Torre de los Premios Anuales. Asumía que sus pertenencias ya estaban instaladas en sus nuevos aposentos, a raíz del trabajo que los elfos del castillo realizaban.

— Si ese hurón se porta mal contigo…

— Harry, yo creo que el hurón lo que menos quiere es portarse mal con Hermione. Bueno… quizá "hacer cositas malas con Hermione", quizá… ― Era Ginny quien, tomada del brazo de su novio, le hablaba directamente al oído. Harry hizo una mueca.

— Tranquilo, Harry. Ginny ve cosas, se junta mucho con Luna. ― El color rojo de la cara de Hermione no se demoró en llegar. Ginny y sus cosas… ¿de dónde sacaría esa mentalidad tan rápida para imaginarse a ella con Malfoy? Aunque… ¡Vale! ¡Esa idea estúpida ya le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza!

— Mmm sí, claro… jaja. Ya verás ― Rió Ginny dándole un beso a su amiga. ―Descansa.

— Nos vemos. ― Respondió.

— Si ocurre algo, me avisas.― Harry la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Cualquiera diría que vas a la horca, Granger.― Era una voz lenta, pausada y casi arrastrada que sonó en su espalda. Ese aroma que la mareaba y encantaba era inconfundible.― Buenas noches: Potter, Ginny. ― Saludó y subió las escaleras.

Los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos y esperaron a que Draco se perdiera en los escalones.

— ¿Nos saludó? ― Preguntó Harry.

— Y me llamó por mi nombre. ― Continuó Ginny.

— ¿Ven que está extraño? Se los dije. Ya, amigos. Me voy a la "horca".― Dijo Hermione riendo y subió ella también.

Hermione se apresuró y subió las escaleras hacia su nueva habitación. Al llegar la puerta estaba abierta. Un alivio, ya que no conocía la contraseña. Draco debía saberla, tendría que preguntarle.

Al ingresar se encontró con una habitación hermosa, cálida y arreglada muy elegantemente: al centro una chimenea con ribetes en arte rococó con una pintura en el fondo, sobre la misma chimenea un arreglo floral hermoso. Tres sofás, dos de un cuerpo y uno grande; una mesa de roble en el centro, otra mesa más grande con sillas alrededor, alfombrada completamente, y en las paredes los escudos de Gryffindor y de Slytherin.

Bajó un escalón y avanzó hacia una puerta que estaba entreabierta, era una pequeña cocina, con lo necesario, tal como si fuera un departamento muggle.

Hacia el lado izquierdo, en donde estaba su escudo, había tres escalones, un descanso y otros seis escalones más, avanzó y allí había una puerta que decía "_H.J Granger ― Gryffind_or", al ingresar se encontró una cama grande con los colores de su casa: rojo y dorado; una mesa de estudio, otra mesa tipo bureau, veladores a ambos lados de la cama, un ventanal gigante con cortinas oscuras y visillos debajo de color dorado. Había dos puertas en la habitación; una era el clóset (inmenso) y la otra que era su baño privado, con tina y grifería antigua pero brillante en color plata.

— Está bueno, ¿no?― La voz de Draco la sobresaltó.

— Considero que es mucho…

— Nos lo merecemos. Un año viviendo en esto, compensa todos los años de esfuerzo ¿no? Lo digo por nuestras calificaciones.

— Sí, bueno, desde ese punto de vista, tienes razón.― Hermione, volvió a mirar por la ventana. Afuera había comenzado a llover y sin querer había tocado sus muñecas, las que aún le dolían producto de la fuerza que ejerció en ellas Ronald. Draco se dio cuenta y se acercó a ella.

— Déjeme ver.

— No, no es necesario.― Pero el muchacho ya tenía ambas manos de ella entre las de él.

— ¿Has probado con_ díctamo_?― Decía mirando las frágiles muñecas tan dañadas por culpa de su ex novio.

— Ya no me queda.

— Yo tengo un poco. Espera.

— No, no es… ―Pero Draco ya había desaparecido hacia su habitación. ¡Qué rabia! No quería mostrarse débil ni indefensa ante ese chico. No sabía por qué, pero con él siempre se sentía frágil y vulnerable, cosa que no era así: ella se sabía fuerte y de mente fría.

— Ven.― Hizo que se sentara en la cama y le tomó las manos.

— Yo puedo...

— ¡Deja! Yo lo hago.― Tomó muy suavemente las manos de Hermione. Al hacerlo Hermione sintió una leve corriente que la invadió completamente. Las manos de Draco estaban frías, eran delgadas y suaves. Jamás se imaginó que ese pequeño contacto le hiciera erizar la piel. Draco, mientras tanto aplicó un par de gotas en cada muñeca y al segundo las marcas habían comenzado a atenuarse, al cabo d segundos más ya habían desaparecido.

— Gracias. ― Le respondió con voz un tanto temblorosa.

— No vivas dándome las gracias, Granger. Bien, te dejo. Voy a darme un baño y me iré a dormir. Este día ha sido agotador.

— Sí, yo igual haré lo mismo.

— ¿Lo hacemos juntos?

— ¿Quéee?

— Bromeaba. Buenas noches.―Dijo y salió del cuarto.― ¡Ah, la clave es: Troles saltarines!― Le gritó desde la escalas.

— ¡Gracias!― Respondió claro y fuerte para que Draco escuchara que nuevamente le estaba dando las gracias.

Draco salió de la habitación de Hermione. Revisó la puerta de entrada que estuviera cerrada. Ahora estaría él para protegerla. Lo bueno de que su padre estuviera en Azkaban, era que no lo hostigaría; lo bueno de que Hermione hubiera terminado con Ron, era que estaba sola; lo bueno de que Zabini no significara nada para ella, es que no existían más pretendientes en el camino; lo bueno de que compartieran la torre, es que estarían solos… solos para conocerse… solos ¿para enamorarse?

"Me he dado cuenta que ha ido surgiendo  
>poquito a poco, entre los dos una corriente que nos desborda<br>No contenemos ni tú ni yo.

Ya todos notan cuando nos vemos que yo te presto más atención"

— _"Draco, estúpido… hace unos meses era solo la "Sangre sucia" amiga de Potter, pero ahora, ¿qué es? ¿la mujer que te quita el sueño? ¿la mujer que deseas meter en tu cama? ¿o la mujer que quieres para algo más serio? Si quiero meter a alguien en mi cama, tengo a otras, pero no voy a caer en el mismo jueguito de la comadreja, de tener a Granger para lucirla y meterme con otras. Ella no es para eso. Si la tuviera a ella, me tendría que olvidar de todas. ¿Podré? ¿Qué dirán mis amigos si se enteran de que ando con una sang… con ella? ¿Dije "amigos"? ¿Alguna vez tuve amigos reales? Ahora puede ser Zabini, pero ¿"amigos"? No creo que los haya tenido. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Esa chica me tiene enfermo!_―_"_

Sonrió mientras acomodaba su almohada, de repente vio una sombra en su ventana. Se sobresaltó. De inmediato se levantó y la abrió. Un cosa de cuatro patas, peluda y de cola gruesa, estaba allí. Era el gato de Hermione, que se había quedado afuera, estaba un poco mojado. Lo tomó en brazos y salió rumbo a la habitación de ella.

— Granger… Granger, ¿estás dormida? Abre la puerta.― A los segundos una Hermione en bata de dormir y con trenzas le abrió la puerta. Se veía tan pequeña así. Parecía una niña pequeña a la cual se padre le debía contar un cuento.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Esto.― Y le entregó a su gato.

— ¡Crookshanks! ¿Dónde habías estado? Te me perdiste en el tren. Gracias Malfoy.

— Y vas a seguir con las "gracias". Buenas noches. Que descanses.― Dijo dándose la media vuelta, aunque hubiera deseado tomarla en sus brazos y meterse con ella en la cama... Y ser él, quien "le contara el cuento"… Pero sabía que no podía hacer eso. Al menos no, por ahora.

Hermione entró con el gato, agarró una toalla y lo secó. Luego le dio un poco de su comida y le puso agua en unos tiestos y se acostó. Luego de unos minutos, sintió que su gato se acostaba a sus pies. Mañana le arreglaría su camita. Él solía dormir en el borde de la ventana, pero ahora su cama no estaba armada, por eso se había acostado con ella. Pero no le importaba, el pobre gato debía de tener frío.

Aquella noche durmió como nunca. Esa cama era extremadamente confortable y la habitación era cómoda. No sabía por qué, pero en otra circunstancia el hecho de tener a Draco tan cerca, hubiera sido sinónimo de miedo o desconfianza, en cambio ahora, sabiendo que él estaba tan cerca, se sentía segura y protegida. ¡Pero qué tonta! ¡Era Malfoy! ¡El que siempre se burló de ella, el que siempre la llamó "asquerosa Sangre sucia" en segundo grado... Debía pensárselo muy bien, si no quería caer en el jueguito del Slytherin, porque era seguro que ese comportamiento, no era normal.

En la mañana Hermione se levantó temprano y como hacía un poco de frío, no se puso su habitual falda del uniforme, si no que la reemplazó por un pantalón del mismo color, claro que ajustado y una botas de tacón altas negras por sobre el pantalón. Su camisa y la capa, con la cual disimularía que no se colocó la falda. Muchas lo hacían, además no estaba prohibido en el colegio, sobre todo en los días de frío.

Salió de la habitación con la capa en la mano y algunos libros, lo cuales dejó sobre un sofá y mientras se miraba al espejo acomodando su corbata, Draco salió de su dormitorio y quedó con la boca abierta al ver de espalda a la Hermione. ¡Qué caderas! ¡Qué cintura! Pero ¿Cómo era posible que ella se empeñara en ser tan sensual? Tal como le había ocurrido en la noche, la hubiera tomado y la habría hecho suya en el sillón de la sala.

— Buenos días Malfoy. ― Saludó ella y tomó su capa y algunos libros que había dejado anteriormente.― Voy a desayunar. Que tengas buen día.― Su rostro estaba radiante. Era un maquillaje muy suave, pero lo suficiente para notar unos labios sensuales cubiertos de un color rosa brillante. Y ese aroma, a jazmín…

— Ehhh... ¿Te puedo hacer una consulta antes?

- Dime.

— ¿Qué perfume usas?

— ¿Tan malo es?

— No, no, es que no lo había sentido nunca.

— Es muggle.― Él se puso serio. Sabía que era muggle, pero su pregunta iba por otro lado.

— Eso lo supuse. Solo quiero saber qué contiene.

— ¡Ah! Jazmín, rosas y feromonas.― Eso último lo dijo adrede para ver la reacción de Malfoy.

— Y esas ¿son flores?― Vale. No resultó. Draco no tenía idea qué eran las feromonas.

— Las dos primeras sí…― Hermione sonrió era obvio que su compañero era 100% mago.― Lo otro después te lo explico.― Y con una sensual sonrisa, poco usual en ella, que derritió al Slytherin, salió de la habitación.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras, sentía que las piernas le temblaban. ¡Había coqueteado a Draco Malfoy! Eso no era propio de ella, ¿Pero qué le estaba ocurriendo?

/ - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /

Durante el desayuno Hermione estuvo callada, tratando de no mirar al frente, para no ver a Draco. Por suerte " ―_Harry es cabezón_ ―" Pensó y por lo tanto la cubría bastante. A excepción de Ginny, que había sido la única que notó su nerviosismo e incomodidad.

— ¿Pasó algo anoche con tu "huroncito"?― Le preguntó al oído.

— ¡Ginny! ¿Cómo te puedes imaginar eso? No pasó nada. Un par de palabras y eso. No te imagines otra cosa.

— Mmm pero estás rara...

— ¿Rara? ¡Ay! Ginny, sí estoy rara. A ti no te puedo engañar. Creo que hoy en la mañana le coquetee a Malfoy. ― Dijo con pena y Ginny soltó una risotada.

— ¿Qué le ocurre al par?― Harry que tenía "El Profeta" en sus manos, lo dejó a un lado para ponerle atención a esas dos que se secreteaban tanto.

— Nada, amor.

— ¿Ese "nada" es un rubio oxigenado que hasta hace unos meses era nuestro enemigo número uno? ― Hermione abrió la boca pero no supo qué decir. ― Bien, Hermione, si te gusta ese hurón ex mortífago, es cosa tuya, pero anda con mucho cuidado. Yo no confío en él.

— Harry, amor, Hermione es mayor de edad y sabe lo que hace.

— Muy mayor de edad será, pero yo soy lo más cercano que tiene a un hermano.― Respondió serio.

— ¡Harry, eres un sol! ― Hermione le sonrió a su amigo.

— Mmm ya, entonces queridos hermanitos Potter Granger mejor nos vamos a clases. Y tú te mantienes cerca de Harry. No te le separes.― Con su dedo índice le daba instrucciones a su amiga, cual madre a su hija.

— Tranquila Ginny, yo la cuidaré de ciertas "pestes" que la andan rondando.― Hermione sonrió. En verdad Harry era como su hermano y Ginny como su conciencia (en realidad, el "Ángel Malo" de su conciencia).

En clase de pociones, trabajó con Seamus y Harry. De lejos divisó que Ron estaba realizando la tarea solo. Sintió igual una punzada de pena en su pecho. Lamentaba mucho lo ocurrido, pero Ron le mostró lo más bajo de sus instintos.

Mientras cernía unos colmillos de serpiente machacados y Harry revolvía los huevos de doxy con los ópalos, sintió una mirada en su cabeza. Levantó la vista, y vio esos ojos grises que en la mañana ella tuvo en frente. Draco la observaba y le esbozó una sonrisa, ella se la respondió. Harry, atento a los movimientos de su amiga, rodeó la mesa con unos pasos y se puso justo en frente a ella, obvio que interrumpiendo el contacto visual que mantenía con Malfoy.

¡Ya, sin desconcentrarse!― Le dijo serio y Hermione le regaló una de sus típicas miradas asesinas.

¡Listo!―Dijo Seamus que revolvía en el caldero el jugo de higuera de valeriana con hojas de bergamota. ―Mezclemos todo y a ver si nos resulta el té de "Locos de Atar".

Al terminar la clase, Hermione intentó apresurarse, pero Draco había llegado antes a su mesa.

¿Cuándo me explicarás lo que son las "_morofenas_"?

Jaja…― Era imposible no reírse fuerte, y para Draco, lejos de sentirse estúpido por la burla de ella, esa sonrisa le era totalmente adorable. ― Se llaman "Feromonas" y son…

Hermione, vamos.― Harry otra vez muy serio estaba a su lado.

Luego te explico. Adiós.

_"_ ― _Ese "Cararajada" ¿quién se cree que es? ¿Su hermano_?" ―, Draco tomó su bolso e iba a salir del salón cuando ingresaron Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass, ambas compañeras de su casa, a buscarlo.

¿Por qué te demoras tanto? No me digas que otra vez estabas consolando a la "Sangre sucia".

¡Déjame en paz! ― Le respondió, saliendo a toda velocidad, dejando a ambas chicas en el salón.

Estoy segura que esa mosca muerta de Granger algo le hizo a mi Draquito. Pero me va a conocer, no sabe de lo que soy capaz.

Pansy, tranquilízate. Ya sabes cómo es Draco, mañana te va a pedir que te acuestes nuevamente con él.

Hace meses que no lo hace…

Pero no creo que sea de fierro, en algún momento le darán ganas.

Debo estar atenta, sino se llevará antes a la "Sangre sucia" a su cama. Pero si él no me lo pide… podría yo incentivarlo ¿no? ―Ambas chicas sonrieron maliciosamente.

/ - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /

En la tarde, luego que terminaran las clases, Hermione subió a su habitación. Quería darse una ducha antes de cenar. Había pensado no bajar a cenar, así que antes pidió a los Elfos de la cocina, si le podían dar la cena en su habitación. Eso no se hacía habitualmente, a no ser que el alumno o alumna estuviera enfermo o fuera un Premio Anual, y ella estaba en la segunda categoría. De igual modo y, pensando en su compañero, pidió dos cenas, porque posiblemente Draco quisiera comer junto a ella en la Torre. Si no, pues bien, la cena no se perdería, la guardaría en la nevera que se encontraba en la cocina.

Además estaba cansada, pero debía darse fuerzas para estudiar, y pensaba estar largo rato haciéndolo.

Luego de ducharse se puso un jeans ajustado, un chaleco de lana, unas zapatillas y se dispuso a estudiar.

Se acomodó en el salón frente a la chimenea con un libro. Fue ahí cuando escuchó que la puerta del dormitorio de Draco se abrió y este salió con una toalla tapándolo desde la cintura hacia abajo. No pudo evitar mirar su pecho, tan bien formado y ese abdomen plano. En realidad era un hombre sumamente sensual. Fueron solo dos segundos que había pegado su mirada en él, pero lo suficiente para hacerle arder el rostro, el cual volvió a meter en medio de las páginas de su libro.

— No te oí llegar, Granger.

— Llegué hace un rato. ― Respondió con voz ronca intentando también disimular su sonrojo

— Hay unas cenas en la cocina ¿tú las pediste?

— Sí, es que no voy a bajar a cenar. Tengo mucho que estudiar.

— Pero hay dos, ¿tienes invitado a alguien?

— No. Pensé que quizá tú querrías quedarte a estudiar, pero si no… no te preocupes la guardo en la nevera.

— Guárdala. No pienso quedarme a estudiar. ― La respuesta de él no le gustó, sintió una pesadez, no sabía si estaba en su garganta o en el estómago, como fuera, había apostado por cenar con Draco.

— Bien. Como quieras. ― Dijo sin mirarlo, como no dándole importancia, y siguió leyendo, lamentablemente solo veía letras que leía y releía, pues la concentración se le había ido a las nubes.

Draco ingresó nuevamente a su habitación y como a los diez minutos salió. Se había puesto un pantalón de tela, color beige y una camisa blanca. Esa no era la típica ropa que él utilizara. Pero Hermione no quiso hacer ningún comentario. Draco se detuvo a su lado y luego se sentó junto a ella en el sofá, en vista que no lo miraba le quitó el libro.

— ¿Por qué no me miras? ― Decía cerrando el libro y dejándolo en la mesa pequeña frente a ella.

— Porque estoy estudiando. ― Respondió cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un esfuerzo para mirarlo a los ojos.

— Me da la impresión de que me intentas ignorar o pretendes creer que soy invisible.

— Ni te intento ignorar, ni pretendo creer que eres invisible. Sé que andas por acá porque te he escuchado, pero yo ahora estoy estudiando y cuando estudio trato de enfrascarme en el texto, si no… pues no se me queda nada.

— Oh. Bueno… pero ¿Me dirás que son las "_monferonas_"? ― Eso volvió a hacer reír a Hermione. Pues bien, era hora de explicarle a su nuevo "amigo" qué eran las feromonas.

— A ver las feromonas son sustancias químicas que secretan algunos seres vivos. Es lo que, en algunos casos, provoca la atracción de las especies. Ahora bien, en el caso de los perfumes se trabaja "posiblemente", digo "posiblemente" porque no lo tengo bien claro… y porque puede que no sea así… con hormonas… masculinas y femeninas... ― Draco la quedó mirando fijamente y no mostrando ninguna expresión en su rostro.

— ¿Y?― Levantó una ceja al no quedar conforme con la respuesta.

— Eso, eso son las feromonas.

— ¡Y dicen que los muggles no hacen pociones! ¡Ese es un filtro! ¡Es tu perfume el que me tiene enfermo entonces!― Hermione se puso a reír de buena gana.

— Los muggles no hacen magia, por algo son "muggles". Lo que te he dicho es un "supuesto" es muy posible que mi perfume no tenga más que esencia de flores porque aún no hay nada definido en seres humanos… Sé, que se han hecho experimentos con abejas, pero… ― Continuó Hermione, pero Draco la interrumpió.

— A ver, mira: tú nunca has sido de mi agrado, pero sucede que ahora no te puedo dejar de mirar. ¡Es tu perfume, insisto! ― Lo dicho por Draco hizo que Hermione se sintiera en la gloria… "_No te puedo dejar de mirar_"… ¡Eso sí que estaba bueno!

— Malfoy, acércate. ― Lo invitó.

— ¿Qué? ― Esa invitación para él, era muy sugerente.

— Huéleme. ― Y le acercó su cuello, levantando un poco su cabello. Draco temeroso se acercó a ella y la olió. Era un olor suave a jabón y shampoo de vainilla. ― ¿Sientes el perfume de jazmín?

— Pues no. ― Pero quería seguir oliéndola o más bien, quería ¿besar su cuello? Hermione se movió y notó que él aún estaba pegado, oliéndola con los ojos cerrados.

— Ya, y dime ¿qué sientes ahora? ¿Tienes ganas de insultarme? ¿De expresar todo tu odio?

— Mmm… este... pues la verdad es que… ― (¿_Le decía que se la quería comer a besos_?) ― No, no sentí nada. ― Respondió luego de carraspear un poco y alejarse unos centímetros.

— Entonces no es el perfume, porque en este momento no lo llevo puesto. Además Malfoy, mi perfume lo utilizo desde hace unos tres años, así que no lo culpes, porque lo pienso seguir usando.

— Hazlo. A mí me gusta.

— Okey. Bien, y ahora que ya sabes qué son la feromonas, ¿te vas a cenar?

— Sí, sí, me voy. ― Dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo de inmediato de la torre. Hermione no alcanzó ni siquiera a retomar la lectura, cuando ya estaba de regreso, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— Mejor cenamos juntos y luego estudiamos ¿sí?

— ¿Te han dicho que tienes rasgos bipolares?

— Sí mis amigos dicen eso. Creo que lo voy a dar por hecho. ― Hermione rió y se dispuso a ir a la cocina. ― Ven, entonces sirvamos la cena. No soy una Elfina y no tengo mucha experiencia en servir, así que trabajemos juntos.

/ - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /

Había sido una cena muy extraña. Draco comía lentamente y no paraba de mirarla. Hermione llegó a pensar que tenía comida pegada en la cara o estaba masticando con la boca abierta, porque era demasiado lo que el ex – mortífago la miraba.

— Sí tú y yo tuviéramos un hijo…― Comenzó a decir Draco, luego de un par de minutos, mientras tomaba un jugo de calabaza.

— Tú con tu esposa y yo con mi esposo.― Continuó Hermione.

— No. Tú y yo. Los dos. ― Decía apuntándola a ella y a él mismo.

— Para que eso ocurriera en esta dimensión, yo debería estar loca.

— Hablo en serio, Granger. Tú y yo tendríamos hijos maravillosos, ¿no lo has pensado?

— Pues la verdad que no. ― Hermione estaba que se largaba a reír a carcajadas. ¿De dónde sacaba esas ideas? ¿Los mortífagos le habrían hecho lavado de cerebro a Malfoy para hablar tanta tontería junta?

— Mira, déjame hablar…― Le hizo una señal con su mano para evitar que Hermione le replicara.― Nuestros hijos sacarían mi cabello, todos los Malfoy tenemos el cabello blanquecino, el gen es fuerte, así no hay posibilidades que saque tu color. ― Hermione lo miraba con los ojos vueltos y meneaba negativamente la cabeza. ¿Era posible que lo de las feromonas lo hubieran vuelto de mente? podría ser esa la otra explicación. ―Y con nuestra inteligencia serían dignos exponentes de la casa Slytherin.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

— Muy bien. ―Respondió con una suave y extraña sonrisa. Jamás vista por Hermione en los años que llevaba en el colegio.

— Primero Malfoy, para que tú y yo tuviéramos hijos, pues deberíamos enamorarnos. ― Draco meneó afirmativamente la cabeza.

— Luego casarnos.

— Sí.

— ¿Me estas escuchando?

— Sí, te escucho.

— ¡Draco, soy la "Sangre sucia"! ¡Deja de pensar en bobadas!

— No son bobadas y eso de "Sangre sucia", ya no me interesa. ― Ya, la había largado y si había empezado con el temita, debía terminarlo. Además ella lo acababa de llamar por su nombre y se le escuchaba tan bien decirlo.

— ¿Ya no te interesa?

— No, Hermione. A estas alturas debo reconocer que tú me gustas mucho. ¿Eres una veela, acaso?

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta, pues no entendía si le estaba tomando el pelo o estaba hablando seriamente. Y, definitivamente eso de veela, ¿de dónde diantres se le había ocurrido?

— ¿Una veela? ¿Yo? ¡Definitivamente tú no estás bien! Draco, ¿además me llamaste por mi nombre?

— Bueno y tú por el mío.

— Primero no soy una veela, por lo tanto no te he embrujado y segundo, sí te llamé por tu nombre, porque en nuestra casa tratamos de llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila.

- Oh, bueno.

— Draco, yo no sé qué pretendes. Siempre has sido nuestro enemigo. Sobre todo conmigo, tú no has sido... como quien dice "un angelito".

— Sé que para ti es difícil de aceptar que un tipo con el pasado como el mío pueda optar si quiera a pensar en ti.

— Draco, mira, en realidad no sé si hablas en serio o te estás burlando de mí. Por lo mismo quiero que este tema lo dejemos hasta acá. Porque si lo que dices es cierto, yo no querría herirte. Además tú no estás en mis planes y si lo estuvieras, tampoco querría ilusionarme. Po otra parte, sinceramente, no quiero tocar temas sensibles como estos…

— Lo dices por lo de la comadreja. ¿Consideras que es muy pronto para iniciar una nueva relación? Pues, a él no le importó.

— Lo sé. Pero yo soy distinta. ― Dio un respiro y continuó hablando. ―¿Qué te parece si estudiamos? Mañana nos corresponde astronomía y va a estar difícil el diagnóstico que nos hará el profesor. ― Prefería cambiar de tema, ya que el rumbo del que tenían la estaba incomodando y Draco lo había entendido.

— Sí, pero no te enojes si me quedo pegado mirándote. ― Ella sonrió ¿En realidad hablaba en serio?

— Draco, no te creo nada de lo que me dices, así que a estudiar.

Estuvieron revisando las materias, tomando apuntes y estudiando por largo rato, hasta que a eso de las once de la noche, cada uno se fue acostar. Hermione trató de evitar cualquier contacto con él, porque, si a él lo embrujaba su perfume, el que usaba él, a ella la mareaba y lo que le provocaba eran ganas de perderse en sus labios y acariciar ese cabello rubio.

/ - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /

Al otro día, luego de terminar la prueba diagnóstico de la clase de astronomía, Hermione bajó las escaleras, cuando sintió que Draco la tomó del brazo, haciéndola a un lado.

— Debemos hablar. ―Le dijo haciendo un gesto con su cabeza al profesor que también bajaba las escaleras.

— Hablamos en la tarde, ¿te parece?

— No, quiero que hablemos ahora. Me gustas mucho, Hermione.― Era cierto. Ya no podía seguir guardándoselo. Zabini le había dicho que estaba dispuesto a esperarla, pero él, Draco no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

— Yo… yo no sé Draco... siempre hemos sido enemigos… has intentado ser mi amigo, pero sinceramente tengo miedo de que nuestras peleas continúen y terminemos haciéndonos daño.

— ¿Cómo lo que te ocurrió con la comadreja? Te juro que conmigo no pasará nada así. Tú me conoces, ya no tengo nada que ocultar. Sabes cómo es mi carácter y no te engañaría de la forma que lo hizo esa comadreja. A pesar de que mi historial no es bueno, ni tengo buenas referencias. Pero tú… tú me has cambiado…. con solo mirarme. La comadreja te perdió porque es un estúpido.

— Por favor no lo llames "comadreja". ― Él sonrió. Era buena del alma, a pesar de la forma en que ese desgraciado la humilló, en su corazón no existía espacio para el odio.

— Intentaré no hacerlo.

— Gracias. ―Intentó avanzar, pero sintió la presión de él en su brazo, impidiéndole avanzar.

— Desde que empecé a buscar tu amistad nunca más hemos peleado. Hermione, es en serio lo que te digo. Si te fijas, desde que nos reencontramos en el expreso yo he estado pendiente de ti, porque realmente quiero estar contigo.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Yo… pues ya no podría separarme nunca más de ti. Creo que desde ahora estaré siempre a tu lado. Seré tu sombra…

— ¿Pero qué cosas dices, Draco? ― Dijo mirándolo con cierto rubor en las mejillas y con una incrédula sonrisa. ¿Cómo era posible su eterno enemigo, hoy le profesara su amor?

— Me gustas mucho. Más de lo que me pudiera imaginar.

— Yo tendría que conocerte más y empezar a confiar en ti. Malfoy, debes entenderme. Me cuesta mucho creerte. Entiéndeme, nos has hecho mucho daño durante todos estos años.

— Ya. Yo lo entiendo, pero estoy dispuesto a esperarte. ― Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. ― Te dejo. es hora de que me vaya. Nos vemos luego.

— Adiós. ― Respondió ella con una sonrisa. Draco giró y se disponía a irse, pero Hermione lo tomó del brazo. ― Draco, no te vayas… tú… tú también me gustas… ― Él se devolvió y la abrazó muy fuertemente. Era un sueño tenerla en sus brazos. Se sentía tan bien tenerla ahí, era pequeña, frágil… era suya…

— Hermione Granger, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

— ¿Tu novia?

— Nunca he tenido una… bueno, una oficial… ― Dijo riendo.

— Sí, claro, quiero ser tu novia.

— Y en un futuro, ¿mi esposa?

— ¡Eres un loco!

— Bipolar… tú misma lo dijiste. ― La miró a los ojos, acarició su rostro y por fin su boca se acercaba a la de ella. Al juntar sus labios, fue como si un fuego enorme los invadiera, ella se colgó de su cuello y él la abrazó fuertemente, mientras sus bocas expresaban toda la pasión que llevaban dentro. Las manos de él recorrían la espalda de la que otrora fuera su enemiga número uno…


	6. Respuestas inesperadas

Cuando al fin se lograron separar, al cabo de unos largos e interminables segundos, ambos buscaron sus miradas y se sonrieron.

— Esto es una locura.

— Yo creo que sí, pero es lo queríamos ¿no? ― Draco no la había soltado, es más, la mantenía presionada contra la pared y ella mantenía sus manos en su pecho.

— Tus amigos, tus compañeros de Slytherin, tus padres… no sé ¿Qué van a pensar?

— Y tus amigos, Harry Potter, los de la Orden, ¡O sea todo el mundo va a estar en contra de lo nuestro! Súmale un novio despechado, un par de despechadas. ―Hermione hizo una mueca― Hace un par de días pensaba que si tú te atrevías a ir en contra de todo junto a mí, entonces nada nos podría separar.

— ¿Estoy hablando con el mismo Draco que me ha hecho la vida de cuadritos todos estos años?

— ¡Aja! Con el mismo. Con el mismo que un día te vio bajar las escaleras del gran salón tomada de la mano con Viktor Krumm… si supieras cómo me moría de rabia al verlos…

— ¡Eso fue hace años!

— Desde ahí que he pensado en ti. Claro que antes tenía de por medio esa estupidez de "la honra de la sangre". ― Ella sonrió al escuchar el tono de voz que había utilizado. ― Eres tan linda. ―Volvió a sonreír. ― Yo no me explico cómo no has tenido novios, bueno sin contar a la comadreja.

— Ron. Se llama Ron. Y bueno, este… sí he tenido novios… dos o tres… casi… y eso es porque he sido poco popular, metida en medio de libros…

— ¿Y Harry? ¿Él no fue tu novio? ― Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¡No! ¡Harry es como mi hermano! Lo quiero mucho, pero nada más…― Y no alcanzó a terminar pues Draco la había vuelto a besar. Esta vez era un beso suave y pausado, y con más confianza que el primero. Sintieron un ruido en las escaleras y se separaron de inmediato. Pero luego se dieron cuenta de que había sido un ruido en los pisos de abajo.

— Creo que debemos tener cuidado. No es bueno que te vean tus compañeros conmigo… podrías tener problemas.

— Hermione, a mí eso no me importa.

— Esto va a ser un golpe para ambos bandos.

— ¿Crees que no lo he pensado? Pero si queremos estar juntos debemos ser fuertes y bueno, a mí me da lo mismo lo que piensen mis supuestos amigos… a no ser que tú quieras ocultar lo nuestro. Posiblemente tú necesites más tiempo.

— El único que me va a dar un sermón para que me cuide de ti, es Harry. Pero sabe que mucho no puede decirme. Su mejor amigo fue el que me agredió y ya ves, él confiaba en Ron. Por mi lado creo que va a ser más fácil que por el tuyo.

— Bien. Planeamos bien las cosas.

— Tú dirás.

— Lo primero… Mmm ¡Ven acá! ― Y la volvió a besar. Es que no se cansaba de probar esa boca. Se había puesto en la tarea de borrar cualquier vestigio de la comadreja, tanto en el cuerpo de ella, como en su corazón.

Por su parte Hermione, estaba percibiendo sensaciones jamás experimentadas. Los besos y caricias de Draco la hacían estremecer por completo. ¡Se sentía una verdadera mujer en sus brazos! No le gustaba hacer comparaciones, pero ¡Por Dios, si Draco era tan sensual y tan suave para tratarla, para tomarla, para besarla! Que sentía que se derretía por completo entre esos fuertes brazos que no tenían en su libreto soltarla.

— Draco, me vas a dejar sin aliento. ― Decía entre mareada y sonrojada. Él le sonrió. Era tan lindo verlo sonreír. Siempre lo vio tan apagado y triste, pero ahora era un hombre con un nuevo brillo en su mirada y con una sonrisa esbozada en sus labios que parecía que de ahí no se iba a desprender nunca más.

— Y esto que recién comenzamos…―Y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz. ― Ven bajemos, nos van a extrañar.

— Sí, vamos.― Ella se arregló un poco el cabello y trató de acomodar su camisa dentro su pantalón. Draco la había mecido mucho mientras la besaba.

— A ver… deja.― La rodeó con sus brazos y suavemente acomodó la camisa de ella por la orilla de su pantalón, a la altura de la cadera.

— No…

— No qué… tranquila… conmigo estás a salvo.― Dijo dándole un beso en la frente. Luego tomó su mano y bajó con ella por las escaleras.

— Draco…

— Sí, el primer contacto será el difícil, pero luego se acostumbrarán.― Lo decía intentándole traspasarle un poco de su confianza.

Hermione respiró profundo para tratar de disimular los nervios que sentía. Iba bajando la torre de Astronomía tomada de la mano con su enemigo… con el hombre que fue mortífago… con el hombre que toda su vida la había odiado y del cual ahora, ¿era su novia? ¡Debía estar loca! ¡Pero estaba loca por él…!

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, se dieron cuenta de que era hora libre para varios cursos, incluso para los de séptimo año, así que el pasillo inferior estaba abarrotado de alumnos y alumnas…

— ¿Qué te apetece hacer?― Preguntó Draco.

— Pues no sé, siempre cuando hay horas libres o me voy a la biblioteca o me voy al haya del lago.

— Voto por lo segundo. Así, para que muchos nos vean.

Comenzaron a avanzar por el pasillo y mientras caminaban, algunos se daban vuelta para cerciorarse de que si lo que habían visto era verdad… ¿Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger? ¡Eso era imposible! ¡Eran enemigos declarados!

— No mires. Sólo avanza.― Le dijo mientras soltaba su mano y la abrazaba.

— En el camino al haya se encontraron con Luna Lovegood que los miró muy sonriente.

— ¿Son novios? ¿O es la nueva estrategia que tiene el Ministerio para demostrar que ya no hay guerra?― Hermione la miró con ternura. Su amiga era muy especial y por eso la quería tanto.

— Somos novios.― Respondió ella. Draco la miró con recelo. Sabía que Luna en cualquier momento le podría sacar en cara el tiempo que estuvo recluida en las celdas de la mansión Malfoy.

— ¡Ah! ¡Qué bien! Espero que tú hayas cambiado, siempre pensé que tenías cara de ángel… pero un ángel a quien no se le veían los cachos, ni la cola… Que les vaya bien.―Dijo sonriente y salió del lugar.

— Fue parecer mío… ¿o ella me dio a entender de que parecía demonio?

— Sí, algo parecido.

— Ella es extraña.

— Es especial. Yo la admiro y la quiero mucho. Es una buena amiga.

— Yo igual la quiero, pero la quiero muy lejos.

En realidad el tema de mostrarse en público como la nueva pareja de Hogwarts, no fue tan traumante como ellos hubieran imaginado. Muchos conocían a Draco y no estaban dispuestos a tragarse un par de insultos del ex – mortífago, si algo se atrevieran a reprocharle. Por otra parte, era importante recordar que, a pesar de tener a su padre en Azkaban, seguía siendo el heredero de la una de las familias más ricas del mundo mágico.

Por el lado de Hermione, también fue más fácil de lo que se hubiera creído. Todos los Gryffindor sabían lo ocurrido con Ron y cómo Draco había resultado ser el héroe que rescataba a la damisela en peligro.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

La única que no estaba contenta, era Pansy, que durante la tarde se enteró por Dafne y por otros Slytherin, que Draco se había lucido por todo el castillo abrazado de la "sangre sucia".

— ¡Esto ha sido suficiente! ¡Debo actuar rápidamente!

— Pero ya no actuaste. A Draco lo embrujó la "sangre sucia" ¿Qué? A ver… ¿cómo te digo? ¡Está bien buena!― Era Theodore Nott quien le hablaba, sentado en una de los sofás de la casa de la Serpiente.

— ¡Eres un estúpido Nott! Nadie se ríe de mí.

— Déjame que te recuerde que nadie se ha reído de ti. Draco jamás formalizó nada contigo.―Blaise le hablaba entre dientes mientras leía un libro. Él hubiera querido ocupar el lugar de Draco, pero en fin… ya se lo había pensado bien: la "sangre sucia" era muy inteligente… y muy… ¿santa? Sí, era "muy santa" para él. Era posible que su amigo le quitara esa santidad, pero ese, ya no era su problema.

— Y ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Meterte en la cama de Malfoy? ¿Hacerle un berrinche de mujer engañada?

— Mmm no lo sé, posiblemente tome medidas más drásticas o busque aliados. No sé, pero como dije, nadie se ríe de mi.― Dijo saliendo rumbo a su habitación.

— ¡Esa chica está bien loca!― Dijo Nott, subiendo los pies a la mesa de centro que estaba en la sala.― Y tú no deberías juntarte tanto con ella… recuerda que tu padre tiene muchos negocios con la familia Malfoy.― Decía dirigiéndose a Dafne.

— Es cierto. Mi padre siempre nos ha enseñado a mantenernos lejos de los problemas. Ya, los dejo, mejor me pongo a estudiar.― La muchacha salió rumbo a su habitación.

A la hora de la cena, Hermione se sentó con sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor, algunas de las muchachas la saludaban muy contentas y algunas la miraban con cara de admiración, estaba segura que muchas la consideraban afortunada de ser la novia de Malfoy. Era conocido por todos, que él era un mujeriego, pero que jamás había formalizado nada con ninguna chica y que, a pesar de que en su historial figurara el haber sido un patán, un engreído, un malcriado y más encima un mortífago, gozaba de gran popularidad entre el género femenino: inteligencia, sagacidad y por sobre todo, un físico que hacía que todo lo malo que pudiera, eventualmente, tener, se perdiera en el abismo. Ese talle, altura y elegancia, era enviado hasta por los mismos varones.

— Así que con Malfoy… ― Harry la miró en forma severa y meneó negativamente la cabeza.

— Pues sí. ― Respondió desafiante.

— Espero que no te haga sufrir. Aunque, por única vez en mi vida, podría asegurar que el Hurón es sincero. Creo que él realmente está interesado en ti.

— ¿Sí?

— Sí. Creo, tal como me lo ha dicho Ginny, que Malfoy ha sufrido mucho y que si bien, eras su enemiga, posiblemente todo lo que te decía lo hacía para no demostrar lo que realmente sentía por ti. Mira, cuando estuvimos presos en su casa, no nos quiso reconocer y luego te rescató de las garras del condenado "ese".― Ginny bajó la cabeza, porque sabía que su hermano se había portado como un canalla.― Si bien nunca será de mi agrado.― Continuó diciendo Harry.― Lo único que espero es que no te haga sufrir. Porque si yo sé que…

— Harry, ya sabemos tu discurso de Hermano Mayor.― Ginny le había puesto una mano sobre la de él.

— Gracias a los dos por estar a mi lado siempre y por acompañarme en mis decisiones.― Hermione estaba emocionada al ver que sus amigos eran como sus hermanos, aquellos que nunca tuvo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando ya estaban listos para retirarse a sus respectivos dormitorios, Draco se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor, a buscar a Hermione. Ella, cuando lo vio acercarse, sintió que su estómago se le subía hasta la laringe.

— Buenas noches… Ginny, Potter… ¿Vamos Hermione?― Le dijo en un tono tan formal, que Hermione tenía ganas de reír y decirle "―_Oye, no es para tanto_. ―", o de tirarse en sus brazos... es que Draco tenía aires tan aristocráticos que cuando lo conoció pensó que podía ser un príncipe o un duque.

— Buenas noches, Malfoy.― Harry lo había mirado serio. Pero Draco sólo le hizo un movimiento de cabeza y salió con Hermione.

— ¿Crees realmente que las serpientes cambien?― Le preguntó Harry a Ginny, una vez que Hermione y Malfoy se alejaron.

— Bueno, los mejores amigos se convierten en viles canallas. Es posible que una serpiente también se pueda enamorar.― Con esa filosófica y profunda reflexión de su novia, quedaba más tranquilo.

Hermione y Draco subieron la escalera, iban conversando acerca de qué asignatura estudiarían y hasta qué hora lo harían. Al ingresar a su torre dijeron la contraseña, sin darse cuenta de que una Slytherin estaba agazapada detrás de una estatua a la espera de que ambos llegaran. Ahora había escuchado la clave y estaba a punto de lanzar su veneno de víbora.

— Con eso me basta… ya me conocerán.― Dijo triunfante y se retiró a las mazmorras.


	7. Dolor y desengaño

¿A quién van a engañar ahora tus brazos?

¿A quién van a mentirle ahora tus labios?  
>¿A quién vas a decirle ahora te amo?<p>

y luego en el silencio le darás tu cuerpo  
>detendrás el tiempo sobre la almohada<br>pasaran mil horas en tu mirada solo existirá la vida amándote

Ahora quien? ¿Y quién te escribirá poemas y cartas?  
>y quién te contara sus miedos y faltas?<p>

A quién le dejarás dormirse en tu espalda?  
>y luego en el silencio le dirás te quiero te tendrá su aliento sobre tu cara<br>perderá su rumbo en tu mirada y se le olvidará la vida amándote…

Ron estaba en el baño de varones, había pasado allí gran parte del día. No había ido a clases en todo el día, y a la hora de almuerzo prefirió tomarlo en las cocinas. Como los elfos lo conocían desde hacía años, se esmeraron en servirle un almuerzo abundante. Sin embargo y, a pesar de su habitual devorador apetito, esta vez, solo había ingerido un par de bollos dulces y unas patatas cocidas. No se sentía con ganas de hacer nada, ni menos de enfrentar a sus amigos. Se sentía solo, pues ni Harry, que fue su amigo por tantos años, estaba a su lado y extrañaba tanto a Hermione... Extrañaba su voz, sus caricias, sus palabras tan sabias, su habilidad para resolver los problemas; extrañaba decirle al oído cuánto la quería y mirar esa sonrisa encantadora, y por sobretodo extraña sus dulces besos.

Pero eso, ahora formaba parte de un pasado; un pasado cercano y que por su culpa logró sellar para siempre en el olvido, en un adiós que su novia le dio. Ese adiós, simbolizaba toda la desilusión y toda la tristeza que ella había sentido al verlo con otra. ¿Por qué no podía actuar con el corazón en la mano? ¿Por qué había actuado haciéndole caso a lo más primitivo de su cerebro? Sí, le hizo caso a sus instintos y no a la razón. Y la razón le decía que debía amar y respetar a su novia; que debía esperar a que ella quisiera entregarle su primera vez, pero él no fue capaz de esperar… incluso llegó al extremo de agredirla, ¿habría sido capaz de abusar de ella? ¿También en esa situación le habría hecho casos a sus instintos más bajos? La respuesta ni él mismo la sabía.

Se miró al espejo. Estaba ojeroso y despeinado. Sus ojos rojos, su rostro solo era evidencia de la tristeza enorme que tenía en su alma. Y lo peor era que ella lo iba a reemplazar. Iba a encontrar otro a quien amar. Ella iba a ser de otro, él irremediablemente la había perdido.

**Ahora quién?**

si no soy yo me miro y lloro en el espejo

y me siento estúpido ilógico  
>y luego te imagino toda regalando el olor de tu piel<p>

tus besos tu sonrisa eterna y hasta  
>el alma en un beso en un beso va el alma<p>

y en mi alma hasta el beso que pudo ser.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Eran cerca de las doce de la noche. Hermione estaba recostada en el sofá más grande con un libro en la mano, y Draco estaba bajo ella escuchando mientras ella leía en voz alta "―Si bien la revuelta de los magos del 1326, trajo consigo la autorización para el uso de las escobas en hombres, estas no contaban con las medidas de seguridad que fueron impuestas a partir del 1492, año coincidente con el descubrimiento del nuevo mundo por parte de los Muggles…―" En ese momento escuchó una respiración un poco fuerte, no frecuente en Draco.― Drac..― Iba a decir, pero al girarse, descubrió que él dormía con la cabeza colgando desde el respaldar del sillón.― Creo que la historia no es muy interesante…― Habló un poco más fuerte mientras se sentaba derecha y dejaba el libro en la mesa. Draco despertó.

— Sí, las escobas con respaldar…― Dijo medio dormido.

— Jajaja estás dormido…

— Ven abrázame.― Tomándola de los hombros e hizo que ella quedara sobre él.― Es nuestro primer día de novios y hemos estado estudiando tanto, que no hemos tenido tiempo para hacernos cariñitos.― Ella lo miró con ternura. Pero luego se puso seria ¿no estaría pensando Draco que en el primer día ella y él durmieran juntos?― ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya no me quieres dar unos besitos?― Pero era imposible huir. Draco la tenía rodeada con sus brazos.

— Es que me pones nerviosa…

— ¿Me tienes miedo aún?

— No, no es eso. Lo que pasa es…

— Tranquila… jamás te obligaré a nada que tú no quieras. Eres mi princesa... y te voy a cuidar con mi vida, si es necesario.

— Jamás pensé que fueras así…

— ¡Ni yo! ¡He roto mi propio record de bondad! Ven… quiero sentirte otra vez.― Hermione se inclinó y Draco buscó de inmediato su boca. Era un deleite besarla, por eso cada vez tenía ganas de profundizar más y más… tenía ganas de tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a su cama, y amarla una y otra vez. Pero sabía que Hermione no se lo iba a permitir. Él la esperarí cosas se debían dar de apoco. Una de las cosas que había aprendido durante la oscura época en que su padre sirvió a Voldemort, era que lo peor que una persona pudiera experimentar, es verse obligada a hacer cosas que no quiere. Jamás obligaría a nada a Hermione.

— Debo ir a dormir.― Le dijo ella mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello que caía en el rostro de él.

— Sí… hay que dormir.― Carraspeó un poco. Debía ser rápido y cauteloso al ponerse de pie. Una parte de su anatomía también había despertado y no quería asustar a Hermione. Ella también se levantó y le sonrió. Era tan especial, que solo lo miraba a los ojos.

— Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches. Que descanses. Mañana te despierto…

— Bien.― Y lo besó suavemente en los labios y se dirigió a su habitación.

Entró en su cuarto y al cerrar la puerta se apoyó en ésta. Tenía dibujada una sonrisa en su rostro y su corazón latía con fuerza. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera la novia de Draco Malfoy? ¿Cómo era que no hubiera sucumbido a los encantos del joven más atractivo del colegio? Se acostaría, tenía sueño. ¡Qué sueños más agradables tendría! Se acercó a la ventana y le dio un beso a su gato que dormía plácidamente en su cama. Luego se acostó y se durmió. Tendría sueños que ya no eran de niña, sueños que ni a Ginny se los contaría: Se veía a ella y a Draco, siendo adultos y compartiendo una cama blanca grande, al parecer era la casa de ellos, era una cama matrimonial…

Al otro día en la mañana se saludaron rápidamente y luego se tuvieron que despedir porque ambos tenían clases por separado y se habían levando un poco más tarde.

Para Hermione el día transcurrió rápido, entre estar entregando respuestas a sus compañeras que se morían de ganas por saber qué ocurría entre ella y Draco, y entre estar aguantando los sermones de Harry, que le explicaba cómo defenderse en caso de que el Slytherin se quisiera sobrepasarse con ella.

A eso de las 18:00 horas subió a su habitación en la Torre, pero Draco allí no estaba. Se dio una ducha y se cambió de ropa, ese día debía hacer ronda hasta las diez de la noche. Lo bueno era que sería la última ronda porque al ser Premio Anual, debía dejar su trabajo de Prefecta, obvio que no perdiendo ese título, solo que no haría rondas nocturnas, debido a que los prefectos de 7º debían preparar sus EXTASIS y eso les demandaba mayor tiempo para estudiar.

Cuando estaba haciendo su ronda, observó que a lo lejos andaba Ronald Weasley, prefirió alejarse de ese pasillo no quería encontrarse a solas nuevamente con él. Sinceramente, temía por su seguridad si estaba con él. Había demostrado que era capaz de cualquier cosa. Si bien, ella delante de todos, se mostraba tranquila, sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón de que Ron no quedaría tranquilo al verla alejada de él, más cuando supiera que era la novia del enemigo de Gryffindor desde el primer año: Draco Malfoy.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Pansy Parkinson estaba en la entrada de la Torre de los Premios Anuales, la torre que compartía el Premio Anual de Gryffindor y de Slytherin. Vestía una falda corta negra y una blusa blanca con ribetes dorados, de gran escote y ajustada en la cintura. Hacía unos cinco minutos que había ingresado Draco y que, conociéndolo como ella lo conocía, suponía que se estaba dando una ducha. Ya la cena había comendo hacía unos minutos una hora y la "Sangre sucia", debía estar allí o en sus rondas de "Señorita Perfecta".

— Troles Saltarines.― Dijo delante de la puerta y esta se abrió de inmediato.

Quedó impactada al observar la magnitud y elegancia de esa sala, y por sobretodo de la calidez que allí había. Esa chimenea debía tener algo mágico, pues abrigaba enormemente la estancia que era de cielo alto y de pinturas barrocas en el cenit.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta en donde estaba el escudo de la serpiente y pudo escuchar que ducha estaba corriendo. Respiró profundo y se comenzó a quitar la ropa, quedando única y exclusivamente con un brassier negro de encaje y unas pantaletas pequeñas, a su vez, unas medias de nylon con encaje y su respectivo portaligas.

— Draco, ven. Te estoy esperando.― Había disfrazado su voz con la de Hermione utilizando un hechizo "_Igualizante vocal"_.

— Amor llegaste, te he estado esperando. Ya voy, deja que me ponga algo…― Se escuchaba que ya había salido de la ducha.

— Ven como estés…

Draco al escuchar esas últimas palabras frunció el ceño… ¿Era una invitación que Hermione le estaba haciendo? ¿Tan rápido que quería estar con él? Pues bien, no iba a perder la oportunidad de tenerla a su lado y de disfrutar un buen rato de sexo… es más, era lo que estaba esperando. Salió raudo de la habitación con una toalla negra en su cintura. Pero sintió que su corazón se detenía al ver frente a él a Pansy y no a su novia.

— Hola Draco… ¿Qué? ¿Ya no me saludas?― Le dijo ella de pie frente a él, llevándose su dedo meñique a los labios en un tono exageradamente sensual.

— ¡Qué cresta haces acá!― Draco miró a la puerta, ¿qué pasaría si llegaba Hermione?

— Vine a verte. Mírame, estoy lista para ti.― Se le acercó y rodeó el cuello de Draco, prendiéndose de su cuerpo. Mientras su lengua recorría el cuello de él y ella levantaba una de sus piernas hasta la altura de la cadera de él.

— ¡Vete, Parkinson! ¡Eres tonta o qué! ¡Ya no quiero estar contigo! ¡Vístete pareces una mujerzuela!

En ese momento se sintió que la puerta había crujido y Pansy aprovechó de prenderse de los labios de Draco y con la rapidez de una serpiente le había arrancado la toalla que el joven tenía alrededor de su cintura, quedando él completamente desnudo y ella pegada a él.

— ¡Noo!― Hermione había visto lo suficiente nuevamente. Su novio desnudo frente a una mujer semidesnuda besándose.

— Hermione, es no es lo que parece… ¡Suéltame!― Draco empujó con tal fuerza a Pansy que esta cayó sentada en el piso, mientras él se ajustaba rápidamente la toalla, para evitar seguir mostrando sus intimidades a dos mujeres.

― Malfoy, pensé que eras otra persona, pero ya veo que no. ― Hermione se había cubierto el rostro, pero no lloraba. Corrió hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta con un golpe. Luego se tiró a su cama. Ahora lloraría… ¡¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida en creer que en verdad Draco estaba interesado en ella?!

Por su parte Draco, agarró de un brazo a Pansy y la arrastró hacia la salida.

— ¡Eres una asquerosa ramera! ¡No te me vuelvas a acercar jamás!

— Draqui… antes no eras así conmigo cuando los dos nos comíamos en la cama.

— Eso es tiempo pasado. Deberías sentir vergüenza de comportarte como una verdadera cualquiera.― Y la empujó al pasillo. Pansy estaba solo con su ropa interior. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Tendría que recorrer los pasillos así?― La puerta se abrió nuevamente y Draco le arrojó la ropa por la cabeza.― No te nos acerques jamás. Hermione y yo somos novios, que te quede claro eso.

— ¡Eres un maldito traidor a la sangre! ¡Tu padre se avergonzaría de saber lo que está haciendo su hijo!― Pero Draco no la había escuchado, porque ya le había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

Draco se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación de Hermione. Debía hablar con ella.

— Amor, tenemos que hablar.― Pero ella no contestó.― Abre la puerta.― El silencio seguía.― _Alohomora.―_ Dijo y la puerta se abrió. Allí estaba ella sentada en la cama con su rostro empapado por las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Hermione, lo que viste fue una trampa que esa víbora urdió… no es lo que tú crees...

— ¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Estabas desnudo con ella!― Y luego reparó que aún seguía con su toalla puesta.― ¡Vete a vestir! ¡Sal de mi habitación!

— Hermione, ella entró a nuestra Torre y se debe haber desvestido para provocarme. Incluso fingió tu voz.

— ¿Entró solita a la torre? ¡No mientas!

— Herm...

— Draco, déjame sola.

— Luego hablaremos. Debes confiar en mí, ya te lo he dicho.

— Con lo que vi me basta.― Draco iba replicar algo, pero prefirió callar. Él también estaba cansado y no quería seguir dando explicaciones. Eso formaba parte de su personalidad: si él decía algo y no le creían, jamás insistía y Hermione debía comenzar a confiar en él definitivamente.


	8. Como confidente y amiga, la mejor

Draco estuvo en su habitación lo que restaba de la tarde, prefirió no bajar a cenar… había pasado el mal rato de su vida a causa de Pansy. Era obvio que esta mujer estaba realmente desquiciada ¿Cómo fue capaz de semejante tontería delante de él y de Hermione? Era innegable que lo tenía todo planeado, y que pronto volvería a atacar. Debía evitar que volviera a ingresar a la torre y hacer uno de sus numeritos. Se detuvo en la puerta de ingreso e hizo el conjuro para cambiar la clave:

— Renovarum acceso. ― Se le pasaron por la mente muchas frases y palabras sueltas, pero debía decirlas rápidamente o se perdería el conjuro: _"―Draco y Hermione; Draco y Herms… Drami… ¡Eso! _―" Pensó y luego exclamó: ― ¡Dramione!― Vio entonces que la puerta brillaba y luego volvía a su estado normal, señal inequívoca de que la clave había sido modificada.

Tomó una pluma y la escribió en un pedazo de pergamino y la metió por debajo de la puerta de Hermione. Ella debía estar aun llorando y enojada… o durmiendo y enrabiada… porque tampoco bajó a cenar.

Regresó a su habitación, y se acostó. No eran ni las 21 horas, y sabía que le esperaba una larga noche. Mientras se acomodaba, una lechuza llegó hasta la ventana de su habitación. De inmediato se puso picotear el vidrio. Quería entrar.

Draco abrió la ventana, sintiendo de inmediato el frío del exterior y apresuró al ave para que ingresara rápidamente. Luego le quitó la carta que traía y antes de comenzarla a leer, le dio un caramelo lechuceril que habitualmente guardaba cerca de la ventana. El ave, se giró pidiendo salir y él nuevamente abrió la ventana y ésta emprendió el vuelo de regreso.

La carta tenía el sello de Hogwarts y la abrió al instante:

"Señor Malfoy: Le agradeceré que se presente de inmediato en la oficina de la suscrita. Es necesario abordar un tema de suma gravedad.

Atentamente,

Minerva McGonagall

Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería"

— ¡Diablos!.― Era obvio que algo había ocurrido. Si no era Pansy la que había ido con el cuento no se explicaba qué podría haber sucedido. Se vistió raudamente y salió de la habitación.

Hermione desde su cuarto escuchó que la puerta de la torre se cerró, era evidente que Draco no estaba en su cuarto. No quería articular ningún pensamiento de celos enfermizos, pero suponía que posiblemente había salido a terminar lo que ella había interrumpido. ¿Sería capaz de ir a enredarse con Pansy? ¿Pero qué les sucedía a los hombres en los que ella se fijaba? ¿Qué le ocurría a ella para que todos le fueran infieles? ¿Acaso era tan insoportable que ninguno la tomaba en serio?

Se sentó en la cama y vio que había un papel en el piso, estaba claro que Malfoy lo había dejado: "―_Esta es la nueva clave de la puerta: Dramione."_ Lo leyó un par de veces y luego cayó en la cuenta de que eran los nombres de ambos en un solo. ¿Querría conquistarla de nuevo? ¡Hombres!

Se giró y vio que delante de ella estaba su gato, que siempre la acompañaba y la había estado observando todo el rato mientras lloraba: ―"_Es un Malfoy, Crookshanks. ¿Qué más puedo esperar?―_"

Draco llegó hasta la oficina de la Directora del Colegio, la cual lo esperaba con una mirada de preocupación sentada detrás de su escritorio.

— Adelante Señor Malfoy, tome asiento.― El joven se sentó frente a ella.― Lo he llamado para informarle que su madre se encuentra grave en el Hospital San Mungo.

— ¿Grave? Hasta hace unas semanas su estado estaba evolucionado favorablemente.

Para Draco su madre era la persona que más amaba en la tierra. Había sido testigo por los horrores que Narcisa pasó al lado de Lucius; Las veces que fue víctima de agresiones, tanto físicas como verbales por parte de su progenitor. Aquel hombre que hoy cumplía condena en Azkaban, aquél hombre que, al enterarse de que Narcisa le había mentido a Voldemort en relación a la muerte de Harry Potter por proteger a su hijo, la había sometido a varias maldiciones Cruciatus, las cuales derivaron en que Narcisa llegara en estado inconsciente y de gravedad al hospital.

— Sí, señor Malfoy. Su madre está en estado de sumo cuidado, y ha solicitado verlo. Así que desde ahora le doy una providencia por el tiempo que sea necesario para que se ausente del colegio hasta que…

— ¿Hasta que mi madre muera? ¿Quiere decir eso?― La profesora no respondió. Pero sus ojos brillaban con mucha tristeza. Ellos respondieron a la pregunta de Draco.― Bien, iré por mis cosas.

— No es necesario, señor Malfoy. Se las mandaremos nosotros mismos a su mansión. Le sugiero se ingrese a la chimenea y se vaya de inmediato a ver su madre. Ella lo necesita y… (respiró profundamente) no sabemos cuánto tiempo le quede.― Draco se tragó el nudo que tenía en su garganta y avanzó tambaleándose a la chimenea para utilizar la red flu del colegio. Se metió en ella y vio un fuego azul que lo cubría.

— Por favor dígale a Hermione que…― Pero ya era tarde. Había comenzado a avanzar por las distintas chimeneas del mundo mágico hasta que se detuvo en una, cuya sala era un de un blanco perlado y de pisos de piedra blanca brillante inmaculada. Estaba en el Hospital San Mungo.

Avanzó unos pasos, y se encontró con una enfermera a quien le preguntó por la habitación de Narcisa Malfoy e inmediatamente fue conducido por los pasillos hasta donde se encontraba su madre. Ingresó al cuarto y pudo observar que estaba conectada a muchas máquinas que, con los años, los magos también hicieron suyas y cuya invención pertenecía a los muggles: era un respirador artificial y una máquina ECG para contar y registrar los latidos del corazón.

— ¡Madre!― Dijo con tristeza y avanzó rápidamente hacia Narcisa que estaba acostada de espaldas en la cama, pálida, quieta, con sus brazos con agujas con suero, y silente… Sus tristes y cansados ojos se detuvieron en la figura de su hijo, y este pudo notar como una lágrima rodaba por borde de los ojos de ella y empapaban la blanca almohada de la cama.

Draco se sentó en la cama y le tomó una de las manos, las tenía frías… por el ingreso del suero al torrente sanguíneo y luego las besó. Sintió que ella pestañeaba y que trataba de tomar aire para poder hablar.

— Tranquila mamá. Ya estoy acá. No te dejaré.― Ella asintió.― Me vine de inmediato, pero ¿sabes? Te pondrás bien y volveremos a estar juntos. Nadie nos separará nunca más. Vamos a estar juntos como siempre lo quisimos.

Draco no podía contener las lágrimas. Su madre agonizaba frente a sus ojos, y ella lo sabía. Sabía que su final estaba cerca. Se iba a ir y lo iba a dejar solo. ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de luchar contra ese hombre que era su esposo? ¿Por qué no había sido fuerte para enfrentarse a él? ¿Por qué no tomó la decisión antes?

― No te aceleres madre. Tranquila, estamos juntos nuevamente…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Habían pasado tres días desde que Hermione entró a la Torre de los Premios Anuales y encontró a Draco desnudo besando a Pansy en ropa interior, tal imagen no la había borrado de su mente así como tampoco la de Ron incrustado en Lavander, debajo de una oscura escalera en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Ya no lloraba. Ni por Draco, ni por Ron. Ninguno se merecía sus lágrimas, a pesar de que su dolor por el Slytherin era inconmensurable. ¿Se había enamorado? ¿Lo amaba? ¡Eso era imposible! En tal caso, pudiera haber tenido ese sentimiento por Ron, pero no por Draco ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que no lo podía arrancar de su mente? Y sobre todo ahora, que desde aquel episodio no lo había vuelto ver.

En realidad, nadie en el colegio sabía nada de él. A ratos sentía preocupación, porque justo ese día, Zabini la abordó y le preguntó si sabía algo de Draco y ella le respondió que no: "―_Gran novia eres… mira de la que me libré._―_" _le respondió con el típico sarcasmo de las serpientes_. _Si Zabini no tenía idea del paradero de Draco, era obvio que no se había ido con Pansy, como ella creyó en un principio. Es más, el día anterior vio a Pansy cuando ambas caminaban en sentidos contrarios por un pasillo, pero ésta, al verla, se desvió hacia una sala. Estaba claro que la estaba esquivando.

Y por otra parte sus amigos. Ella, no podía contarle ni a Harry, ni a Ginny, de que su recién bullado noviazgo había sido un fiasco y que nuevamente resultó engañada. Era impensable contar esa historia dos veces, la cuestionarían, tal como lo estaba haciendo su propio inconsciente. Así que optó por esquivar a sus amigos, aludiendo diversos deberes y cansancio. Todo para no hacerlos partícipes nuevamente de su segunda decepción amorosa, en tan poco tiempo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Aquel día en la tarde Luna Lovegood, se encontraba sentada sobre la tapa de un inodoro, en el baño de las mujeres, con la puerta cerrada, había subido sus pies para que nadie notara su presencia, pues se encontraba leyendo una columna del El Profeta que escribía un antiguo amigo de su padre el cual hablaba de los _snorckack _de asta arrugada y su posible ubicación en los bosques de Tanzania… tema que ella le interesaba en demasía y, para evitar que alguien la viera leyendo otro periódico que no fuera El Quisquilloso, optó por parapetarse en una de las letrinas. Fue, mientras leía tranquilamente que escuchó a una mujer que venía hablando con otra. Las voces eran inconfundibles: dos Slyterianas: una lloraba con furia y rabia y otra que le respondía: "― _Sí… ajá… sí..._―" : Era Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass.

— ¿Y podrías creer que estando yo con mi mejor lencería fina… ¡la más fina del mundo! El muy estúpido me echó de la habitación?

— Ajá. Sí, lo dijiste.

— Y luego me tiró la ropa en la cara. ¡Nunca me había sentido tan humillada! Te juro que yo lo planee tan bien… antes a Draco le encantaba que yo me presentara en esa fachas en su cuarto, pero ahora me rechazó. ¿Sabes qué es eso?

— ¿Qué? ¿El rechazo?― Escuchaba la voz de Daphne indiferente y poco interesada en la problemática de su amiga.

— ¡De eso te estoy hablando! Draco me rechazó. Yo hasta lo besé, pero nada y claro, lo bueno fue que la "sangre sucia" nos sorprendió. Yo esperaba que él respondiera a mis insinuaciones… pero en vez de eso ¡me corrió! ¡lo odio! ¡No, los odio a los dos! ¡Me las pagarán!

— Mmm ¿Sabes Pansy? Tengo que estudiar… te dejo para que planees tu venganza. Nos vemos.

— Pe…pero ¡Daphne! ¡Oye, espera! ― Ambas salieron del baño.

Luna bajó del inodoro, guardó el diario en su mochila y salió del baño. Debía buscar a Hermione y contarle lo escuchado. Eso explicaba por qué Hermione andaba sola los últimos tres días.

Lamentablemente a esa hora, ya cerca de las 9 de la noche, era muy seguro que su amiga se hubiera retirado a su Torre y, por otra parte, ella no podía andar por los pasillos a esa hora, así que retiraría a su casa Ravenclaw. Otro día la buscaría y le contaría de lo que se había enterado.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Amanecía en San Mungo. Ya llevaba siete días al lado de su madre. Draco estaba un poco descuidado y mostraba una barba rubia e incipiente que rodeaba su pálido rostro, denotando además unas evidentes ojeras, acompañadas de unos ojos rojos e hinchados producto de la tristeza y del llanto de las últimas horas. Su madre agonizaba... y ya llevaba casi siete días así. A ratos gritaba, a ratos lloraba, a ratos en silencio… Ahora estaba sin la mascarilla y solo se escuchaba el "tic―tic" del marcador de latidos cardiacos.

— Draco…hijo.

— Mamá, no te esfuerces. Aquí estoy.

— Hijo de mi vida, yo te voy a dejar. Ya no tengo fuerzas.― Draco acariciaba la frente de su madre y luego besaba su rostro.

— No…

— Hace años me dijiste que te gustaba una … (tosió fuerte)

— Tranquila madre.

— …que te interesaba una niña que no era sangre limpia. Esa niña es Granger ¿no?― Draco la miró y respondió afirmativamente solo con un movimiento de cabeza.

— Cuídala mucho hijo mío, tu padre a mí nunca me amó pues siempre estuvo enamorado de una chica así y nunca fue feliz conmigo y ni yo con él, pero te tuvimos a ti, que fuiste mi alegría de… de vivir.

— Mamá, ya no sigas. No hables.

— Es ahora hijo. No quiero que tú te transformes en un hombre amargado como Lucius. Si tú amas a esa niña, lucha por ella. Ese tema de la limpieza de la sangre son patrañas, mitos de un linaje extinto.― Narcisa lloraba y había vuelto a toser. Draco la había tomado entre sus brazos. Sin embargo el contador de latidos cardiacos estaba ralentizando los conteos.

— Hij… hijo mío… sé feliz con ella… tengan muchos hijos… ámelos… amm

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá te amo!

— Yo también Draco. Te… te amo.― Y los ojos de Narcisa Malfoy se quedaron envidriados y fijos en la nada. Había partido de este mundo dejando a su único hijo con uno de os dolores más grandes que alguien pueda sentir: la muerte de una madre.


	9. Abrázame muy fuerte

Era día sábado. Estaba lluvioso y muy frío. Siete días sin saber nada de Draco. Hermione, cada día se había levantado y puesto su oreja en la puerta de él, pero no escuchaba nada. Ese día estaba decidida a averiguar qué le ocurrió al "Hurón Infiel" que por un par de días fue su novio.

— Draco, ¿estás ahí? Draco, contéstame. Debemos hablar.― Giró la perilla de la puerta y esta se abrió de inmediato. Pero era evidente que esa cama hacía días que no había sido utilizada. Observó una toalla negra doblada a los pies de la cama. Era la famosa toalla que aquél día estaba en el piso mientras Pansy se lo comía a besos.

Avanzó unos pasos y observó que esa habitación estaba sin haber sido usada por varios días, incluso pudo observar, que el ropero del joven estaba casi vacío. Solo colgaban algunos uniformes del colegio y un par de capas de Slytherin. Draco se había ido. Respiró profundo y una enorme tristeza la invadió por completo. Sintió ganas de gritar, pero no sabía si de rabia o de pena… avanzó hasta un mueble de cajones que estaba frente a la cama, sobre él había varios chiches, recuerdos, figuras, plumas y una carta. Sabía que no debía leer la correspondencia ajena, pero esta era una ocasión especial. Su novio o más bien, su ex – novio, estaba desaparecido. La abrió de inmediato y leyó su contenido. Ahora sabía con quién debía ir a hablar. La profesora McGonagall siempre la había apoyado y era posible que ahora ella le diera una pista del paradero de Draco.

Salió de inmediato de la Torre y bajó corriendo los escalones, debía ir a la oficina de la Directora. Al llegar al piso de abajo, Luna la aguardaba.

— Te he estado esperando. Tengo que contarte algo, ya que hace días que he buscado, pero se me ha hecho imposible encontrarte.

— Luego, Luna. Debo ir donde la Profesora McGonagall.― Intentaba avanzar pero su amiga le tomó el brazo.

— Es importante.

— Luego.

— ¡No, ahora! Ya que se trata de Malfoy.― Le dijo seria. Al ver el rostro de Luna, Hermione se desconcertó.

— ¿Qué ocurre con él?

— Ven, acompáñame.

— Bien.― Hubiera querido ir donde la Directora, pero al parecer la información que tenía Luna sobre Draco era tanto o más importante que la que le podría sacar a McGonagall.

Se sentaron en una banca del pasillo del primer piso del castillo.

Luna procedió a relatarle lo que escuchó en el baño de chicas hacía unos días. Hermione se quedó muda. Draco le había dicho la verdad. Todo resultó ser un plan urdido por la víbora de Parkinson. ¡Pero él debía entenderla! ¡Él nunca se había portado bien con ella! ¿Cómo iba a creerle si la situación era tan comprometedora?

— Yo, lo único que te puedo decir Herms, es que si optaste por tener de novio a Malfoy, debes confiar en él. Todos sabemos que ha cambiado, que ya no es el mismo niño mimado y engreído de siempre, además también dejó de ser mortífago, todos sabemos que eso fue porque estaba obligado. Por otra parte hasta su es distinta; tan distinta que se le ve sonriente, que te tiene a ti como novia. Deberías confiar más en él, creo yo. Bien, te dejo. Debo ir a clases. Tú también deberías.

— Gracias por lo que me has dicho. Debo ir a ver a la directora antes de ir a clases.

Su rubia amiga se retiró satisfecha y entre corriendo y danzando avanzó hacia las aulas de clases, mientras que Hermione emprendió rumbo hacia la oficina de la Directora.

Golpeó la puerta y al instante la profesora le contestó: ― Adelante señorita Granger― Hermione ingresó y pudo observar a su Directora detrás del escritorio en medio de muchos pergaminos y libros grandes de registros.

— Buenos días Directora, perdón que venga a esta hora.

— Debería estar en clases, señorita Granger.

— Sí, Directora pero lo que pasa es que quisiera preguntarle algo.

— Pues usted dirá.

— Se trata de Draco… de Malfoy… de Draco Malfoy.― Minerva la miró extrañada, no era común que los Gryffindor y los Slytherin se trataran por sus nombres, generalmente lo hacían por sus apellidos, menos que estuvieran preocupados los unos por los otros.

— Continúe.

— ¿Sabe usted dónde él se encuentra en estos momentos? Hace días que no se le ha visto y…

— El señor Malfoy se encuentra de duelo, Señorita Granger. Su madre ha fallecido esta madrugada. Él la ha estado acompañando desde hace unos días… ella estaba muy grave.

— ¡Dios mío!― Hermione cayó sentada en uno de los sitiales que había allí. Estaba destrozada. Lo había odiado tanto por su infidelidad, que no era tal. Llegó a pensar incluso que se había ido con Pansy y no era así. Y ahora veía la realidad: Draco estaba sufriendo un dolor indescriptible y ella allí… en el castillo, como si nada ocurriera. Otra vez las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, sin poder contenerlas. La profesora se extrañó e inmediatamente se puso de pie y se acercó a su alumna predilecta.

— Hermione, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te afecta tanto la muerte de Narcisa Malfoy?

— Po… porque es la madre de Draco.

— ¿Sí? ¿Por eso solamente?

— Y… y porque…― Debía decírselo, era mejor que lo supiera por ella.― Porque… Draco y yo somos novios.― Y se cubrió el rostro llorando. McGonagall la miró con ternura y se sentó frente a ella, tomó las manos de la joven, retirándolas de su rostro.

— Hacen linda pareja, Hermione. Aunque creía pensé que usted era novia del Señor Weasley.

— No. Ya no.

— ¡Los jóvenes! Pero bueno, debo decirte que el Señor Malfoy no tuvo tiempo de informarte nada… fue todo muy rápido y creo que si no te ha dicho nada durante estos días ha sido porque ha de haber estado al lado de su madre.

— Es que nos habíamos peleado. Directora, debo ir donde él.

— No, Hermione. No es conveniente que vayas… ni tampoco es seguro. Yo creo que el Señor Malfoy también lo ha pensado, quizá por eso no te ha informado. Recuerda que su familia era seguidora de Voldemort y es muy posible que al sepelio asistan algunos "ex mortífagos" y tú correrías riesgo… si él no te ha dicho nada, ha de haber sido por protegerte.

— Pero yo quiero estar a su lado.

— Estarás cuando él regrese. Tranquila. Ve a tu torre y descansa por hoy. Tu rostro denota mucha tristeza. Hija, debes ser fuerte si has elegido ser la novia de alguien que estuvo muy ligado al lado oscuro. Sabemos que Draco es distinto y que nunca quiso apoyar a Voldemort, pero muchos de los seguidores de ese asesino lo ven a él como traidor y a ti como una de los causantes de su caída, así que deben ser fuertes si han decidido estar juntos.

— Así será profesora. Gracias por su comprensión.

— Hija, te conozco desde que tienes once años, te he visto crecer y hacerte mujer. Eres como la hija que nunca tuve, por eso me alegro que por fin hayas encontrado a alguien que te ame y que ames. Anda, ve y espéralo. Es posible que el Señor Malfoy regrese al colegio esta tarde.

— Gracias.

— ¡Ah! Debo informarle y, espero que eso no la haga sentir más mal, que algunos estudiantes de Slytherin irán a los funerales de la Señora Malfoy.― Dijo en un tono despectivo. Aún se le notaba a la profesora la poca importancia que ella le daba a esa Casa. Hermione solo movió su cabeza asintiendo. Estaba claro que muchos de los alumnos y alumnas de aquella casa eran hijos de ex mortífagos, además todos fueron compañeros y compañeras de Draco desde los once años.

Salió al pasillo, pero sabía que si se retiraba a la torre, el tiempo se le detendría y los minutos se convertirían en horas mientras lo esperaba, así que mejor iría a clases. Subió igualmente a la torre a buscar su mochila con sus útiles, y mientras guardaba un par de plumas en su interior un bullicio en los jardines del castillo la hizo mirar por la ventana y ahí se dio cuenta de que abajo se encontraban unos carruajes y en ellos subían entre diez y doce alumnos de la casa Slytherin. Iban a darle su pésame a Draco. ¡Qué ganas de haber ido ella y haberlo abrazado, besado y consolado! Mientras observaba a los Slytherin subir, vio que entre ellos iba Pansy. Era muy seguro que ésta no iba con la intensión de darle tranquilidad a Draco, pero ya sabía qué le esperaba si nuevamente intentaba acercársele a él. Ahora no le importaba que fuera, total ya sabía la verdad: Draco no le había mentido y seguía siendo ella, Hermione Granger, la novia de Draco, "Su Draco Malfoy".

Bajó al aula, pero esperó a la hora siguiente para reintegrarse a clases, momento en el cual conversó con Harry a quien le contó lo que había sucedido. Su amigo empatizó tanto con el momento que vivía el ex – peor enemigo, porque él también había perdido a sus padres, así que podría adivinar el duro momento por el que pasaba Malfoy. Sin embargo, Hermione, obvió intencionalmente dar detalles de la discusión que sostuvo con su novio, a lo cual su amigo le había restado importancia aludiendo a que los novios siempre discutían.

El día igual para Hermione transcurrió lento y triste, tan triste como la lluvia que no cesaba de caer y caer. Había sido un día frío y oscuro. Esperaba que pronto terminara para poder ver y besar a Draco. Lo esperaría, pues lo único que quería era abrazarlo.

Eran las 21:00 horas y Draco no llegaba, así como tampoco paraba de llover. Las 23:00 horas y todo seguía igual. Tenía frío y sueño, ese día igual fue arduo para ella, entre el cansancio mental por las clases diarias y su cansancio emocional por todo lo vivido durante la mañana.

Las 02:30 de la madrugada… llegó a la conclusión de que Draco debía haberse ido a su Mansión y posiblemente llegara mañana al colegio, así que se fue a acostar, se puso su pijama de pantalón corto y blusa de algodón. Peinó sus cabellos y se hizo sus dos trenzas. Se acostó e intentaría dormir. Ya mañana posiblemente lo volvería ver.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Eran cerca de las tres y media de la mañana cuando Draco estaba parado delante de la puerta de la habitación que decía: "H_.J Granger – Gryffindor_". Iba a golpear la puerta, pero de seguro un grito del otro lado se escucharía. Ya no le importaba, lo único que quería era estrechar en sus brazos a la mujer que más amaba en la tierra: "Su Hermione Granger".

Estaba empapado ya que la lluvia lo había dejado estilando desde el trayecto de la entrada del colegio hasta la puerta principal. Se había aparecido en aquella entrada porque dentro de las dependencias del colegio no lo podía hacer, y por eso estaba en esas condiciones. Podría perfectamente haberse quedado en la Mansión Malfoy y al otro día regresar, pero lo único que quería era volver a ver a Hermione. La extrañaba demasiado.

— Alohomora.― Dijo en voz baja y la puerta de su compañera se abrió. Ella tenía la lámpara de su mesita de noche encendida y dormía hacia el lado de la ventana abrazando un pequeño almohadón. Se acercó suavemente hacia la cama y se puso en cuclillas al lado de ella.― Mi princesa.―Le dijo suavemente, y Hermione de inmediato despertó y dio vueltas hacia él.

— ¡Draco!. ¡Has regresado!― De inmediato lo abrazó, tan fuerte que casi desestabiliza al muchacho.

— Mi pequeña… yo…

— ¡Shhh, no digas nada! Lo sé todo, Draco.― Él se puso de pie, pero jamás la soltó y la obligó a levantarse.

— Te he extrañado mucho.

— Y yo a ti.

— Bésame… bésame muy fuerte amor.― Hermione fue la que buscó la boca de su novio y ella sintió el sabor de su boca mezclado con el dulzor de las lágrimas de él… lloraba… había perdido a su madre… pero ahora no estaba solo. Tenía a la mujer que amaba. Ya no lo podía negar: la amaba como a nadie en el mundo.

— Estás mojado y… ¡Draco, estás ardiendo! ― Le había puesto la mano en la frente y efectivamente Draco tenía fiebre…

— Pero tengo frio. ― Decía atrayendo a Hermione más hacia su cuerpo.

— Creo que te debes acostar y abrigarte.

— Me quedo acá contigo… Tranquila… que tengo frio solamente.— Bien. Iré a tu habitación por un pijama.― Dijo la joven mientras iba al cuarto de él por algo de ropa seca. Buscó en los cajones y encontró un pijama negro de seda con la insignia de Slytherin en un costado. Lo olió, amaba ese aroma a menta y madera de Draco. Bueno, en realidad lo amaba a él.

Cuando regresó a su dormitorio, Draco se había acostado y su ropa estaba toda tirada en el piso. Había un hombre completamente desnudo en medio de sus sábanas.

— Draco… este… ponte esto por lo menos.― Le entregó el pantalón del pijama. Draco estaba medio dormido y aun así le sonrió suavemente. Tomó el pantalón y ella pudo notar cómo debajo de las sábanas se lo había puesto.

— Ven, acuéstate conmigo...― Levantó un poco las frazadas para que ella se acomodara a su lado.

— Draco, yo…. este…

— Amor, estoy tan casado que lo menos quiero es sexo. Ven, solo quiero dormir, pero quiero estar seguro que en la mañana te tendré en mis brazos y que nunca más estaremos separados. Solo quiero abrazarte.― Estiró una mano y Hermione la tomó, se acomodó entre los brazos de su amado. Él levantó un brazo para que ella pusiera allí su cabeza y la lograra rodear por completo. Tenía ella su rostro pegado al pecho desnudo de él. Era una sensación infinitamente satisfactoria y que jamás ella la hubiera imaginado. Era la primera vez en su vida que compartía su cama con un hombre… con el hombre más deseado de Hogwarts, ese hombre era Draco, el hombre que la amaba y que ella amaba.

— Abrázame amor… abrázame muy fuerte y no te separes nunca más.―Le dijo él besando su frente.

— Jamás.― Ella besó su pecho.

Ambos al fin se durmieron.

_**Abrázame muy fuerte amor mantenme así a tu lado, **_

_**yo quiero agradecerte amor todo lo que me has dado**_

_**Quiero corresponderte de una forma otra a diario, amor.**_

_**Yo nunca del dolor he sido partidario**_

_**Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y ese no se detiene**_

_**Abrázame muy fuerte amor que el tiempo en contra viene**_

_**Abrázame que Dios perdona pero el tiempo a ninguno**_

_**Abrázame que no importa saber quién es uno…**_


	10. De verdades y algo más

Ya era de mañana, la luz del día iluminaba por completo la habitación de la Premio Anual de Gryffindor. Abrió sus ojos y pensó que lo vivido hacía unas horas había sido solo un sueño… no obstante un peso en su cadera le indicaba que no… estaba al lado su amado. Tocó ese abrazo que la aprisionaba suavemente y con su tacto sintió una cicatriz en él. Lo tomó y lo miró. Pudo apreciar de forma cercana la marca de por vida que le había quedado al ex mortífago. Aquella marca tenebrosa que jamás se le borraría. Lo bueno, es que ya la serpiente dibujada allí, ya no se volvería a mover, lo que indicaba que la amenaza estaba extinta. Se giró en la cama y quedó frente a él.

En la noche, con la tenue luz de su lámpara, no se había fijado bien en el pecho de Draco, pero este lucía unas marcas, finísimas, pero eran cicatrices. De seguro de golpes sufridos por su padre o producto de múltiples Cruciatus por los que pudo haber pasado durante la pesadilla que vivió en aquella época oscura en donde tuvo que servir al Señor Tenebroso. Y ella, que se lamentaba de la cicatriz que le había dejado Bellatrix Lestrange. ¡No era nada comparado con las marcas que Draco llevaba en su cuerpo! Ahora se explicaba por qué era tan solitario, por qué siempre andaba triste y por qué siempre se desquitaba con el que tuviera más cerca. Nunca había sido feliz. Nunca había tenido un padre que fuera cariñoso… nunca recibió de él valores que lo alentaran a amar, solo conoció el cómo odiar, el cómo despreciar, el cómo negarse a todo en la vida. Pero el tiempo había pasado y ahora, a pesar de haber perdido a su madre, él no estaba solo, la tenía a ella.

Sin darse cuenta estaba acariciando el pecho de él, lo cual provocó que Draco despertara y sonriera.

— ¿En qué piensas? – Le preguntó.

— En ti. ― Respondió mientras que con su dedo realizaba la trayectoria de una pequeña cicatriz que comenzaba en su costado y terminaba cerca del tórax.

— Ese es un pequeño recordatorio de que jamás te puedes atrasar en una misión…― Dijo con una mueca en su rostro.― Fue en sexto grado a causa del famoso armario evanescente.

— Sí, recuerdo aquello.

— Pero no hablemos de ese tema. Si te fijas tengo varios "recuerdos en mi cuerpo".― Levantó las cobijas y le mostró el pecho entero descubierto.

— ¡Tengo frío! ¡No me desabrigues!

— ¡Entonces venga donde su huroncito que la va a abrigar!― La abrazó fuertemente y la besó con un beso delicado mientras con una mano recorría su cuello y que luego deslizó hasta su busto. Hermione le tomó la mano pero él, muy hábil, logró entrelazarla con la suya y luego, en un movimiento rápido, se logró colocar sobre ella, mientras había dejado de besar su boca para comenzar a bajar por su cuello y… ¡Seguía bajando!

— ¡No!― Pero parecía que no la escuchara… seguía.― ¡No!― Repitió.― ¡Draco, basta!― Dijo fuerte. Casi asustada. Draco de inmediato levantó su vista y la miró desconcertado.

— ¿No quieres que siga? ¿No quieres hacer el amor conmigo? Es sábado, tenemos todo el día para estar juntos. ― La iba a volver a besar, pero sintió que ella se movió, al parecer su peso la estaba incomodando.― ¿Peso mucho?― Ella sonrió nerviosa. ¿Era su imaginación o Hermione le tenía miedo, todavía?

— No, no es eso.― Draco se acomodó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en su brazo.

— ¿Entonces?― Hermione respiró profundo. Debía decírselo. Debía explicarle que ella nunca había estado hombre alguno…

— Yo debo decirte algo.

— No me asustes ¿Qué ocurre?

— No es que peses demasiado, o que te tenga miedo… o…que no quiera hacer el amor contigo.― Esto último lo dijo con voz muy baja.

— ¿Entonces? – Su rostro se había tensado.

— Lo que pasa… ¡Ay qué difícil!

— Lo que tengas que decirme, dímelo. No me ocultes nada.

— _Dracoyosoyvirgen_.― Lo dijo de una y tan rápido como pudo. Draco al parecer no le había entendido de primera ya que su rostro parecía indemne. Luego pestañeó y se tensó nuevamente.

— Debo entender de que eso que dijiste es: "Yo – soy – virgen"?

— Sí.― Dijo con un movimiento de cabeza.― Ahora te puedes reír todo lo que quieras.

— ¡¿Pero cómo me voy a reír?! ¡Amor, eso es fantástico! ― La abrazó muy fuerte obligándola nuevamente a quedar entre sus brazos. Siempre creyó que ella y Weasley habían intimado mayormente, pero ahora se daba cuenta cómo era realmente su novia: era como él siempre la imaginó. ― Te amo, Hermione Granger.

— ¿Me amas?

— Sí, ¿y qué si no? ¡Mira cómo me tienes! Babeando por ti... babeando por estar contigo… estoy en tu cama, con unas ganas enormes de hacerte el amor, pero con todo el amor que te tengo me debo contener, ¿no? Te lo he dicho, jamás te obligaré a lo que no quieras.

— Draco… ― Él la besó suavemente.― Yo también te amo.

— Lo sé.― Dijo triunfante. Ella rio, ese era el Draco que ella conocía, pensó mientras observaba que él se disponía a levantar.

— ¿A dónde vas?― Le preguntó.

— A ducharme. ¿No pretenderás quedarte todo el día en la cama? Ese era mi plan, pero claro, que mis planes incluían a cierta castaña a mi lado, pero… he tenido que cambiar esos planes. Venga, bajemos a desayunar. ¡Quiero que todos vean que, a pesar de estar de luto, soy feliz! Porque… (aunque se rasquen las nalgas con ortiga) te tengo a ti…― Dijo poniéndose de pie.― Voy a darme una ducha, ¿vamos?― Hermione abrió la boca sin saber qué decir.― Es broma. Te espero en sala en veinte minutos.

Bajaron de la mano la escalera de la Torre y en el primer piso estaban varios Slytherin esperando a Draco. Nott se acercó y le dio la mano, luego miró a Hermione y su vista bajó hasta la unión de sus manos.

— Felicitaciones.― Dijo en tono formal, refiriéndose a lo que estaba visualizando como una relación entre ambos.― Si tienes tiempo, pasa luego por la Casa Slytherin. Algunos quieren verte por esos lados.

— Veré si tengo tiempo, he estado fuera por muchos días y debo estudiar.

— Bien. Te entiendo. No vemos.― Miró a ambos y se fue.

— Debe ser Pansy que anda tramando algo. No voy a caer en su jueguito. ― Le dijo Draco a Hermione una vez que Nott se alejó. No era normal que los Slytherin anduvieran por ahí pidiendo visitas, así que era obvio que Parkinson estaba detrás de aquello.

— Esa chica siempre me ha inspirado desconfianza.

— No te desgastes. Se te arruga aquí cuando dices palabras con rabia.― Le tocó con su dedo índice entre las cejas.

— ¿Qué se me arruga? ¿La frente?― Y se tocó su frente la zona en medio de sus cejas.

— Tranquila, ya estás bien.― Y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Entraron de la mano al comedor y ella se iba a ir a su mesa, pero Draco no la soltó, sino que la atrajo hasta su cuerpo y le dio un beso fuerte y casi sonoro delante de todos. Muchos quedaron sorprendidos y más de un "Ohhh" se escuchó. Hermione, roja como un tomate, llegó al lado de sus amigos.

Harry estaba boquiabierto esperando que su amiga se sentara frente a él. Jamás se la imaginó en los brazos de alguien que no fuera Ron. Pero era obvio que ese beso que se había dado con el Slytherin era algo más que un simple noviazgo. ¡Era pura pasión! Y acaso también ¿amor? La respuesta a la pregunta que se había hecho unos días atrás sobre si las serpientes también amaban, ya estaba contestada.

Ginny la recibió con un abrazo y sus ojos le brillaban.

— ¡Me tienes que contar todo! Draco y tú se ven como tan... tan... tan…

— Como ¿campanas? "tan―tan―tan"― Dijo Hermione y los tres terminaron riendo.

Apartado en un espacio de la mesa de la Casa Gryffindor, Ron los miraba con odio y rabia. ¿Cómo era posible que Harry y su hermana le celebraran a Hermione el estar con la serpiente esa? ¿Con ese asqueroso ex – mortífago? Hermione había caído muy bajo. ¡Era una descarada que se lucía delante de todos, besándose a destajo con el hurón engreído! Quizá le hubiera perdonado que se pusiera a salir con cualquier otro chico de Hogwarts, pero no con ese Slytherin. Ambos la pagarían muy caro. Debía pensar muy bien los pasos a seguir. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que quería hacer. Debía planificarlo mejor. No debía dar ningún paso en falso.

Luego del desayuno, Hermione conversó largo rato con Ginny a quien le había confidenciado lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Ginny estaba emocionadísima. Su amiga era su musa. Era la única mujer en todo el castillo que había logrado embelesar y cautivar de verdad al mujeriego Draco Malfoy, el cual, desde que comenzó el año, con quien solo se le había visto era con Hermione, muestra inequívoca del amor verdadero que sentía y el cual él lucía a todo el mundo.

— Buenos días, Ginny.― Draco llegó hasta ellas quienes se encontraban conversando en una de las bancas del primer piso. Hacía frío y estaba todo muy húmedo así que prefirieron quedarse dentro del castillo.

— Malfoy, sinceramente, siento mucho de lo tu madre.

— Gracias.― Para él era difícil escuchar condolencias de personas que toda la vida fueron sus enemigos. Aunque en realidad, la menor de los Weasley, era la menos enemiga de todos. Siempre la llamó como la "Mini Weasley" y, si no fuera que había sido del clan Potter, él, en su época de mujeriego, no la habría dejado escapar... esa pelirroja que tenía fama de haber tenido varios novios... bueno, hasta que por fin el estúpido de Potter se fijó en ella.― Herms, voy a la Torre, quiero estudiar, estoy un poco atrasado.― continuó.

— Voy contigo.― Se puso de pie y le tomó la mano.― Nos vemos en el almuerzo, Ginny.

— Bien, nos vemos. Y… "estudien mucho".― Les dijo una pícara sonrisa.

— Esa chica me cae bien.―Dijo Draco dándole un beso en la sien a Hermione.

— ¡Ah, mira tú!

— ¡Dramione!― Dijeron ambos al unísono y entraron a su torre.

Luego cada uno trajo sus materiales y lo dispusieron en la mesa que tenían en el salón. Draco encendió la chimenea y preparó un poco de café, mientras Hermione buscaba un par de plumas nuevas para terminar algunos deberes. Les esperaba un largo rato, había mucho que estudiar. Si el colegio explotaba, nadie se debía sorprender. Los alumnos están tan inflados de deberes y de pruebas que en cualquier momento reventarían.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ronald Weasley estaba en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Era el único lugar en donde podía estar tranquilo… aunque en los últimos días, dos o tres compañeros de su casa ya lo habían saludado y Lavander aceptó otra vez sus andanzas nocturnas. Así que tan apartado del mundo no estaba. Lamentaba de igual forma no hablar con Harry o su hermana. Pero lo que más le dolía era no tener a Hermione. Y lo que le escocía, era verla pasear a diestra y siniestra con el Hurón Oxigenado.

— ¿Revolcándote en tu propia mierda, Weasley?― Pansy Parkinson se sentó a su lado poniendo un par de libros sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué quieres Parkinson? Yo que sepa nunca hablamos.

— Nunca lo hacíamos. Pero creo que ahora podríamos hacer una dupla de plata, como ya no existe el "trío de oro".

— ¡Deja de hablar idioteces!

— Sé cómo separar a Draco y la "sangre sucia". ― Esas palabras interesaron al pelirrojo y si podía conseguir ayuda para concretar su plan, bien. Y si la Slytherin tenía un plan mejor que el suyo, eso sería excelente.

— Si sabes ¿por qué no lo has hecho?

— Porque no lo puedo hacer sola. Intenté sola, pero salió todo mal. El plan que tengo es infalible.

— Dímelo.

— No. Primero quiero saber si puedo contar contigo. No vaya a ser que te cuento mi plan y salgas corriendo a contárselo a ella o al "cara rajada"

— A mi interesa tanto como a ti que esos dos no estén juntos. Así que habla. No tengo mucho tiempo para perderlo con locas amargadas...

— Entonces escucha, zanahoria estúpida… Hay que hablar con Lucius Malfoy.

— Mmm sí, yo lo había pensado pero está en Azkaban.

— Hay que ver la forma de comunicarse con él y veamos qué dice cuando sepa que su hijo del alma está con una asquerosa "sangre sucia".

— No creas que no lo he pensado, pero no es llegar y mandar una lechuza a Azkaban.

— Mira, dame un tiempo y veré qué puedo hacer. Mi familia tiene contactos con algunas autoridades, podría conseguir un permiso especial. Visita o carta, da lo mismo.

— Cuánto tiempo.

— No sé. No es un tema que tampoco puedo abordar por lechuza. Voy a esperar la primera oportunidad que tenga cuando salgamos a nuestros hogares.

— Eso será para navidad.

— Es posible. Mientras tanto hay que analizar todos los caminos, es decir, si lo vamos a visitar. Si voy yo o tú; y si le escribimos y qué le vamos a escribir. No sé, hay mucho que planear y tenemos un par de meses para planificar todo.

— Creo Parkinson que a pesar de todo lo que he visto de ti en clases, no eres tan tonta.

— Ni tu tan repulsivo.― Dijo haciéndose un coqueto movimiento de cejas.

— Es posible que esta "alianza estratégica" será más "placentera" de lo que me imaginé.

— Es posible.― Otro movimientos de cejas. Si lo volvía a hacer, Ron estaba dispuesto a subirla a la mesa y devorársela ahí mismo…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Un par de horas más tarde, la lluvia había hecho su reaparición. El día se había puesto oscuro y hacía bastante frío, pero en la torre de los Premios Anuales el ambiente estaba cálido. Hermione no había querido tocarle el tema de su madre a Draco, más que nada para que no recordara momentos tristes y para que solo se dedicara a estudiar. Sin embargo, igual le preocupaba que estuviera solo, su padre en Azkaban, su madre muerta… muchos parientes alejados de él… amigos, muy pocos. Solo la tenía a ella.

— Amor, no me mires con esa cara de tanta tristeza. Yo estoy mejor.― La sorprendió mirándolo. Y sin decir nada, sabía perfectamente qué pasaba por la mente de ella. Le tomó la mano e hizo que se acercara a su lado, luego la invitó a que se sentara en sus piernas.― Debes estar tranquila. Yo lo estoy. En cierta forma agradezco que mi madre por fin descanse.

— Draco… ¿De qué murió tu mamá? ¿Qué tenía? ―Sabía que la pregunta que realizó era la clave de todo.

— Aquella noche de la batalla, Voldemort mandó a mi madre a ver el cuerpo de Potter para verificar si realmente había muerto.― Hermione asintió. Ella sabía lo ocurrido ya que Harry lo explicó varias veces.― Pues bien, ella le preguntó a Potter por mí, que si yo estaba bien y Potter le respondió que sí, y ella, a pesar de saber que Potter estaba vivo, le dijo a Voldemort que había muerto. Se expuso a mucho… y lo hizo por mí… En fin, cuando terminó aquella batalla y nos fuimos a casa y antes de que apresaran a mi padre, ella le contó lo ocurrido en el bosque y él enloqueció…

— _¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de engañar al Señor Tenebroso?!― Le había espetado Lucius a Narcisa mientras esta se encontraba sentada en el sofá del gran salón en la oscura Mansión Malfoy abrazando a su hijo._

— _¡Solo me importaba saber si Draco estaba vivo o no! _

— _Si le hubieras dicho que Potter no estaba muerto… ¡El Señor Tenebroso podría estar vivo ahora! ¡Eres una estúpida!― Y la había tomado del brazo y arrancado del lado de Draco, quien estaba sombrío y con los ojos hinchados de tanto haber llorado y sufrido en los últimos días._

— _¡Lucius… debes estar agradecido que nuestro hijo está vivo, que no es un asesino y que estamos juntos los tres!_

— _¡Ja! ¡Eres una ilusa! Yo me voy a ir derecho a Azkaban, Draco es sospechoso de todo… ¡Pero lo peor es que un cobarde, ¡un maldito cobarde que no fue capaz de matar a Dumbledore, ni de reconocer a Potter cuando lo tuvimos acá! ¡Y tú… tú eres la peor! ¡Te odio maldita Black! ¡Crucio!― Un rayo disparado de la varita de Lucius cayó justo en el pecho de la mujer tirándola al piso, haciéndola retorcerse de dolor._

— _¡No padre, por favor, detente!― Draco se había puesto de pie y corrido a socorrer a su madre._

— _¡Tú! ¡Asqueroso cobarde! ¡Sectusempra!― Draco volvió a sentir como si millones de hojas lo cortaran y si miles de agujas le entraran en el cuerpo, cayó al lado de su madre bañado de sangre y con cortes por todo el cuerpo. Fue ahí testigo de que su padre le lanzó dos maldiciones imperdonables más a Narcisa, antes que la casa fuera abordada por varios Aurores, socorriendo a la mujer, a él mismo y llevándose a su padre a una celda de aislamiento en Azkaban._


	11. La miel del amanecer

— Draco, amor… eso fue horrible. ― Hermione estaba abrazada y prendida del cuello de él. Draco estaba sereno. Había aprendido a ser fuerte y esa fortaleza debía traspasársela a ella. Bien sabía que fue fuerte y que tuvo mucha entereza durante la guerra, pero sabía que el camino para ser la novia de un ex mortífago no estaba exento de problemas.

— Debes estar tranquila. Yo lo estoy. Como te dije, siento que mi madre ahora por fin descansa y mi padre… bueno… ¡Que se pudra en Azkaban!

— ¿Él sabe que Narcisa falleció?

— No lo sé, pero es posible que algún mortífago le haya informado. Por mi parte, yo no lo haré. Él fue su asesino. No hizo falta que dijera "Avada" para matarla

— Y a mi tanto que me costó confiar en ti. Y mira todo lo que has sufrido.

— ¿Por qué?

— Ya te lo he dicho, nunca has sido precisamente un angelito propiamente tal. Siempre fuiste… (y ahora lo justifico) tan poco amigable, por no decir…

— Un desgraciado patán.

— Algo parecido.

— Tienes razón, era un completo desgraciado. ―- Dijo con cara de asco al recordarlo.

— Pero este año has sido distinto. Cambiaste… a pesar de haber sufrido tanto, pudiste salir adelante y demostrar que nada de lo que tu padre quiso que aprendieras hizo eco en ti.

— Dijiste que tú podías entrar en la mente de la otra persona ¿no? ¿Algo así como la Legeremancia? ― Dijo cambiando de tema en forma tan rápida… ahora entendía Hermione porqué lo tildaban de bipolar.

— Sí, pero también te dije que era difícil, que me cansaba mucho. He aprendido un poco esa técnica, pero me cuesta...

— Yo manejo muy bien la Legeremancia (habilidades mortífagas que aún me quedan) pero no la requiero contigo, ya que necesito que tú la practiques.

— ¿Usar yo Legeremancia? ¿Por qué?

— Porque necesito que entres mi mente, Hermione.

— ¿A tu mente?

— Sí, necesito quiero que veas en mis recuerdos. Sobre todo aquel momento en no te quise reconocer a Potter, ni a ti, ni a Weasley delante de mi tía Bellatrix. Además de otro que tiene relación al momento exacto de cuando ella te hizo eso. ― Le había dicho apuntando el brazo de la Hermione. Ella involuntariamente se había cubierto la cicatriz. ― Draco la había obligado a ponerse de pie.

— Pero…

— ¿Puedes?

— Intentaré.

— Primero debes relajarte. En este caso no te costará tanto ni te cansarás, porque yo estoy dispuesto a que entres mi mente ¿sí?

— Bien. Entonces empecemos. Ven, dame tus manos y mírame… mírame a los ojos. ― Draco la miró y soportó tenerla tan cerca y quiso besarla.

— ¡Draco! ¡Esto es en serio…! ¿Quieres o no? ¡Es tuya la idea!

— Sí. Me tranquilizo, pero no me hagas que te mire a los ojos, porque o me dan ganas de besarte o me pongo a reír. Mejor ambos cerremos los ojos y concentrémonos en el uno en el otro.

— Bien, entonces cuando sientas mi voz en tu mente… guíame.

— Lo haré.

Al cerrar los ojos se vieron envueltos en una nube oscura, luego de lo cual aparecieron en la sala de la Mansión de los Malfoy en donde Draco tenía frente a frente a Hermione. Entonces la joven pudo escuchar los pensamientos de Draco en aquel momento: "―_Sí, es ella, pero no puedo afirmarlo. La matarán… la matarán… a ella y los otros. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cuánto más? ¿Cuánto más?_ ―_"_

Luego la escena cambió y Draco estaba apoyado en una pared de su casa, con su rostro empapado por el sudor y temblando por completo. Se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de Hermione mientras su tía la estaba torturando: "― _Que todo esto acabe luego. Dios, la va a matar… la va a matar… ¡Vieja arpía desgraciada! ¿Qué hago? ¡Es que no puedo hacer nada! ¡Él mataría a mi madre… y también a mi padre! ¡No quiero que nadie más muera._ ―_"_

Regresaron nuevamente a la Sala de los Premios Anuales. Draco abrió los ojos y se sentó, porque estaba cansado y también un poco mareado. Hermione también lo hizo.

— Tuve que callar Hermione.― Ella asintió. ― Tampoco quise reconocerlos para que ustedes pudieran seguir con vuestra búsqueda, pero mi tía Bellatrix te hizo sufrir su ira. ― Le dijo y Hermione sintió un escalofrío al recordar como la torturaban con la maldición Cruciatus. ―Pude haberlos reconocido de inmediato y haberme congraciado con Voldemort, pero no lo hice. Existía la esperanza de que Potter lo destruyera y así poder tener a mis padres conmigo para siempre…

— Draco, eso quedó en el pasado. Ahora estamos juntos.

— Y nadie nos separará. Te amo.

— Y yo a ti mi Draco amado.

Sin darse cuenta ya era noviembre. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que se habían puesto de novios. Y cada vez para Hermione se le hacía más difícil lograr escabullirse en las noches para evitar las caricias subidas de tono de Draco. Sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría ella durmiendo en la cama de él, o viceversa. Lo que significaba que en cualquier momento terminaría haciendo el amor con él. Sinceramente lo deseaba con toda el alma, pero no sabía qué la detenía. En más de una oportunidad las caricias habían terminado con ella con su blusa en el piso y con la falda levantada, pero hasta ahí llegaban, solo a las caricias, pero nada más.

— Amiga, pienso que ya está bueno de dejar al pobre hurón así. Él se ha contenido mucho. Recuerda que antes de estar contigo era súper ― súper ― súper…

— ¡Ya, Ginny!

— Mujeriego ― Terminó de decir. ― ¿Qué harías si un día llegas y lo encuentras con una chica en su habitación?

— Ya lo encontré con una mujer en su habitación.

— ¡Eso no cuenta! Fue una treta de la loca de Pansy. A propósito, ¿no los ha vuelto a molestar?

— Siempre molesta, manda lechuzas, caramelos con algún filtro, invitaciones. Pero Draco la conoce muy bien y no ha caído en su jueguito.

— Pero igual amiga, yo que tú cuido más lo mío. Mira. Ahí viene y no viene solo. ― Hermione giró su vista y se dio cuenta de que venía con Millicent muy acompañado, ésta le traía el brazo tomado y parecía una boba que no dejaba de coquetearlo, y lo que es peor, ¡Él se dejaba coquetear! ― Mejor anda a reclamar lo tuyo, como la leona que eres.

— ¡Tienes razón! ― Se puso de pie y se acercó a Draco, el que de inmediato se zafó del brazo de Millicent, a quien Hermione miró con indiferencia.

— Hola amor. ― Le dijo en tono empalagoso a su novio, no propio de ella.

— Me voy. Adiós Malfoy. ― Le dijo su compañera.

— Si fueras una serpiente le habrías tirado tu veneno. ― Le dijo un extrañado Draco.

— Pero como soy una Leona le doy un zarpazo. ― Respondió celosa.

— ¡Ya se te puso eso! ― Le apuntó entre las cejas.

— ¿Qué se me pone? ¿Qué?

— A ver… ¿Celosa?

— ¡Sí, celosa! No soporto verte con esas… con esas… con esas...

— ¡Estas igual que Mini Weasley!

— ¡Uff! ¡Me voy! ― Salió hecha una furia.

— ¡Eh! ¡No te olvides que hoy es la cena de Aniversario y Halloween!

— ¡Lo sé! ― Exclamó sin voltearse.

Desde lejos Ginny los miraba riendo. Draco la observó y también sonrió. Era cómico ver a Hermione haciendo una escena de celos. Peor, si pensaba que él, lo que menos quería era serle infiel.

Aquella noche y, debido a la gran cantidad de deberes, la Directora les había regalado una cena de Halloween y de Aniversario del Colegio para todos, sin baile, porque, a pesar de estar en tiempos de paz, muchas familias aún estaban de duelo, algunas perdieron a más de un integrante. Así que, por esta vez, no habría baile.

En la noche, Draco se vistió con un pantalón y un saco negro, con una camisa también negra. Se veía muy bien, obviando adrede la corbata. Se les había dicho que era informal y que no se desgataran en disfraces o ropa elegante. La Directora quería mostrar austeridad y por sobretodo quería dar un aire de recogimiento a la fecha en honor a tantos caídos durante la guerra. Hermione salió de su habitación luciendo un vestido rojo ajustado a su cintura, que le llegaba sobre la rodilla, tenía unos pequeños brillos en su escote, un poco pronunciado desde donde nacían las mangas. Era un vestido hermoso y sensual, pero sencillo. Draco al verla, quedó con su boca abierta.

— ¡Cierra la boca niño que te van a entrar los plimpies!

— ¿Se te pasó el enojo? ― Le dijo desviando su mirada. Si la seguía mirando, no respondía de sí. Y ambos terminaban sin ir a la fiesta.

— Yo no estoy enojada. ― Respondió acomodando un arete.

— ¡Ah! ¡Qué bueno!

— ¡Estoy celosa! ― Le gritó. Draco sonrió y le quitó el arete para acomodarlo él en la oreja de ella.

— ¡Me encanta cuando estás celosa! ― Pero no aguantó y le besó el cuello. Hermione sintió que su corazón se iba a detener. Draco estaba tan sensualmente vestido, pero había tratado de disimular, si no, se encierra con él en una de las habitaciones bajo siete llaves y no aparecerían hasta que nombraran a los nuevos premios anuales. Comenzó a besar su cuello y sus manos bajaban por su espalda hasta la hacerla sobresaltar.

— ¡Draco!

— ¡Hermione! ― Dijo riendo. ― Ven, bajemos. ― La tomó de la mano para juntos bajar las escaleras.

— Te amo. ― Le dijo ella.

— Y yo… y lo sabes… y aún así crees que te voy a reemplazar. Cuando un Malfoy se enamora, es fiel.

— Me queda claro. Pero que te quede claro que no voy a aguantar a las melosas merodeando.

— Jajaja bien. Ni yo a los calentones al lado tuyo. Lo digo por la comadreja, por lo menos Potter tiene a su pelirroja.

En el comedor se dispusieron las mesas con comida de todo tipo, los Elfos del colegio se habían lucido con los adornos y con comida con formas ad-hoc para la ocasión: huevos cocidos cortados a las mitad con orejas y ojos hechos de aceitunas que parecían ratones blancos, postres con forma de sesos en salsa de frambuesa que simulaba ser sangre, panes con alguna pasta y sobre ellos aceitunas negras en forma de arañas, galletas de distintas formas (calabazas, fantasmas, brujas, huesos, calaveras) y muchas otras exquisiteces con extraña presentación, pero todo muy rico.

Draco se fue a saludar a sus amigos, pero al rato se acercó otra vez donde Hermione. En realidad aquella noche no había divisiones de casas. Todos se sentaban en donde querían. Pudo ver que en la mesa de Slytherin a un Ron Weasley conversando muy amenamente con una Pansy Parkinson y que Luna estaba con Nott en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Fue una cena tranquila. A pesar de que Harry poco y nada hablaba a Draco, él se había dedicado a charlar con Ginny, que sabía mucho de Quiddich, acerca de su ideal de vida luego de Hogwarts, que era dedicarse profesionalmente al deporte. Hermione había hablado de ser Auror, tema en el cual Harry dijo que él igual lo quería ser. En cambio Draco había dicho que alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de las empresas de su padre.

Cerca de la una de la mañana, era hora de que cada uno se fuera a sus casa. Draco y Hermione se tomaron de la mano y salieron rumbo a su Torre.

Harry se acercó a Ginny y la besó suavemente, cuando juntos iban camino a la Casa Gryffindor.

— Ginny, desde que Hermione se fue a la torre, en tu habitación no duerme nadie más ¿no?

— Te lo he dicho. Duermo sola. ― Rió por lo bajo. Sabía a dónde quería llegar.

— Mmm y…

— Hay una sola cama en mi habitación, digo, por si quieres dormir allí, tendrías que dormir conmigo.

— Eres única ¿sabes? Y siempre tomas la iniciativa.

— Contigo siempre tomo y he tomado la iniciativa. Vamos. ―Se agarró de su mano y se fue con él a su habitación. Ya verían cómo lograrían burlar al resto de los Gryffindor, pero esa noche era de ellos.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Draco iba en silencio subiendo escalón tras escalón junto a Hermione. Ella tenía frío y la había cubierto con su saco, pero iba tan curvada que parecía que el frío a iba a tirar al luego. Al llegar al último descanso, antes de alcanzar la puerta, se puso delante de ella y la tomó por los hombros, e hizo que lo mirara. Su rostro estaba serio y el de ella estaba, al parecer, pensando en la inmensidad de la nada….

— Te amo, leoncita...

— Y yo a ti. ― Draco la había presionado contra la pared ¡Le encantaba hacer eso para asegurarse que ella no iba a ir ninguna parte!

— Hermione, bésame. ― Ella lo miró y sonrió. De inmediato le respondió con un beso corto, disponiéndose a seguir subiendo, pero él la detuvo.

— No. No quiero un beso así… quiero uno así.

Y la rodeó con sus brazos y su beso fue fuerte, lleno de pasión y deseo. Hacía días que no la había besado como en ese momento. Sentía que se la quería devorar, y ella lo único que quería era corresponderle, de pronto la mano de él estaba por debajo de su vestido haciendo pegar su cuerpo con el de él… sintiendo ella la excitación masculina. Subieron besándose los tres últimos escalones. Draco solo murmuró la clave y ya una vez dentro, el saco que la cubría cayó al suelo y sus manos no podían seguir esperando tocar esa piel suave y tersa de ella, que de inmediato le bajó el cierre y comenzó a acariciar su espalda. Era tan suave, tan delicada, que parecía de porcelana.

Continuó besándola y la guió hasta el sillón grande de la sala. Ese día esa habitación estaba más cálida de lo normal, sumado a ello, el calor de ambos cuerpos.

La recostó en el sillón y él se posó sobre ella, besándola desenfrenadamente, quería llegar a lo más profundo de su ser. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de la joven haciendo nacer sensaciones nuevas en ella y despertando en forma salvaje el deseo en él.

Luego sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el pecho de la joven. Llegó hasta sus caderas y bajaron hasta sus piernas. Ella volvió a notar dureza del cuerpo de él. Sabía que él quería era entrar en ella. Draco empezó a besarle el cuello, mientras una mano había logrado traspasar escote del vestido y acariciaba su busto. Por primera vez Hermione gimió de placer. Había sido un gemido nacido del alma, sin control, solo instintivo. No podía seguir conteniéndose.

Sus dedos se perdieron en el cabello del joven, gemía de placer no podía evitarlo y jugaba con cabello lacio y blanquecino de él entre su manos. Ahora era su turno, ella ya conocía cuál era la zona sensible de él, el lóbulo de su oreja y le dio un pequeño mordisquito, él gimió y se separó de ella, mirándola con sus ojos rojos y su cara con un suave tono rosado, que resaltaba demasiado considerando la palidez de su piel.

— Hermione, ahora no me podrás detener. ― Su voz se notaba ronca y entrecortada.

— Draco, no quiero que te detengas. ― Le dijo atrayéndolo hacia ella y pegándose a su boca.

Draco acariciaba las piernas de ella y las besaba suavemente… su boca… su cuello… sus pechos... Logró quitarle el vestido y le besó el ombligo… suavemente tocó la prenda interior de la joven. Se puso frente a ella… y de pronto su camisa estorbaba, al igual que el pantalón de su traje. Una vez sin ropa comenzó a desvestirla, mientras no paraba de besarla. Ella solo se dejó guiar… él era hábil quitándole la ropa, una vez sin nada que ocultarse mutuamente, Draco se posó sobre ella nuevamente y al fin pudo rozarla y sentir esa humedad que gracias a sus caricias y a sus besos había aflorado.

— Te amo Hermione… me perteneces.

— Soy solo tuya, Draco.

— Siénteme. ― Le dijo y ella pudo sentir que había dejado de ser niña. Draco había ingresado a su cuerpo. Un gemido de dolor hizo que él se detuviera. Por un momento había olvidado que Hermione era virgen. ― Lo siento amor. Iré más despacio…

Habían por fin hecho el amor.

Al cabo de unos minutos habían decidido ir al dormitorio de él. Draco le dijo que prefería el suyo porque el gato de Hermione lo miraba feo. Hermione había reído… " ― _Pobre de mi gatito, no tiene nada de bonito. _―" Pensó, ya que ella misma creía que su gato tenía cara de pocos amigos.

Luego de darse unos cuantos besos más y de abrazarse desnudos en la cama de Draco, este se quedó dormido con ella en sus brazos. Ella se acomodó en su pecho. Había sido un gasto de energía enorme, tan grande que no quiso ir al baño, sentía que algo se había roto en su interior, pero ya mañana vería cómo estaba. Por ahora a dormir. Ese era el precio de perder la virginidad. Amaba a Draco y sabía que él iba a ser el único hombre en su vida.

Draco por su cuenta con los ojos cerrados: ya había tomado una decisión. Ella sería la última mujer de su vida. La amaba como a nadie en el mundo.

Y amarte como yo lo haría como un hombre a una mujer

tenerte como cosa mía y no podérmelo creer

tan mía, mía, mía, mía que eres parte de mi piel

conocerte fue mi suerte amarte es un placer mujer.


	12. Misiva

**Tú, mi aliento eres tú, ****mis ojos en la niebla… ****mi luna llena **  
><strong>Tú, mi amor de anochecer, el sol en mi ventana <strong>**cada mañana **  
><strong>y más que amante eres amor <strong>**y tu mirada es la sonrisa de Monalisa **  
><strong>Más, eres todo y mucho más <strong>**mi forma de vivir ****mi principio y fin,**

**Amor, pasión, locura desatada. **

Draco estaba acostado de lado mirando cómo Hermione dormía… su cabello estaba desparramado por la almohada y su rostro angelical tenía una leve sonrisa que hubiera resultado un especial deleite en una obra de Da Vinci. Era tan bella su pequeña, que podría jurar que era irreal. Dormía como una niña. Su piel era tan suave y había sido de él. Solo de él, siempre de él…

Si hubiera sabido que esa niña de cabello enmarañado que tanto odió en primer grado y a la que en cuarto le había hecho crecer los dientes, iba a ser la mujer de su vida, no lo había creído y si en quinto le hubieran dicho que ella sería la última mujer de su vida y que después de ella no habría otra, lo habría analizado. Porque desde esa época ya Hermione, o la "sangre sucia" como tan cruelmente la decía, le llamaba la atención y la mejor forma, según su mentalidad poco desarrollada y teniendo un padre tan ejemplar como Lucius Malfoy, resultaba esa ser la mejor forma de acercamiento. ¡Qué tonto! Si no hubiera actuado así, era muy posible que hacía años hubieran estado juntos. Pero en aquel tiempo era imposible pensar en ella como algo que no fuera más que un objeto para odiar. Su padre… su ideas míticas y estúpidas de la pureza de la sangre, el odio hacia los muggles, odio a los hijos de muggles. Si él hubiera reconocido que sentía cierta admiración por Granger, lo habría repudiado y muy posiblemente habría conocido desde antes la maldición Cruciatus, de la cual se había hecho asiduo gracias a su querido padre y su amada tía Bellatrix.

— Hace rato me miras y no me dices nada.

— No te quería despertar.

— Tu respiración se hace fuerte cuando piensas mucho… ¿lo sabías?

— Mi respiración se hace fuerte cuando pienso en ti… ― Decía mientras la acurrucaba en su pecho. ― ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Hermione, es la primera vez que haces el amor y es la primera vez que yo lo hago con una chica virgen. ― Hermione sintió que su cara ardía. Menos mal que no lo estaba mirando, pero su corazón la traicionó comenzó a latir muy fuerte. ― Si no quieres hablar, no te preocupes. Solo quiero saber si estás bien.

— Sí. Lo estoy. ― Dijo con voz suave.

— Mírame. ― Ella levantó su rostro y no pudo evitar no mostrar sus ojos empañados. ― Nunca me tengas vergüenza. Si antes fui un patán y un malcriado… y todo lo que tú quieras decirme, pues bien, concuerdo contigo. Pero ahora soy otro. Y soy otro porque te amo Hermione Granger. A ti, a tu pelo, a tus celos, a tus gritos… y como te amo tanto, no puedo dejar de preguntar si te sientes bien.

— Draco, me siento bien.

— ¿Segura? ¿No hay dolor u otra cosa que…

— Si me sale una cola verde o unas astas azules por haber hecho el amor, te aviso.

— Pues todavía no te salen. ― Dijo sonriendo y mirándole la cabeza.

— ¿Viste? Entonces tranquilo, que me siento bien.

— Entonces hay que trabajar para que aparezcan esas astas azules.

— ¿Qué? ― Pero no se alcanzó a dar cuenta cuando Draco nuevamente estaba sobre ella. El trabajo primero ya está hecho: ninguno de los dos tenía pijama puesto, así que lo siguió en ese momento, duró todo el día.

Tú, mi música eres tú, mi cómplice en la noche… caricias blancas  
>Tú, la única eres tú, el mar y yo la playa donde descansas...<br>Más que mi amor eres mi piel cuando te miro te imagino de porcelana

Más, eres todo y mucho más mi forma de vivir mi principio y fin,

Amor, pasión locura desatada.

En una de las habitaciones de la Casa Gryffindor, Ginny se acaba de vestir con ropa deportiva y se disponía a salir a correr. Era un día frío, estaba nublado, pero era propicio para correr por el campo y respirar aire puro.

Harry había despertado y buscado a su novia en la cama, pero ella no estaba. De pronto la vio salir con su pelo tomado en un moño desordenado, con zapatillas y ropa deportiva (era toda ropa muggle, que tan gentilmente le regaló Hermione para un cumpleaños).

— Pensé que nos íbamos a quedar juntos por todo el día. ― Le dijo Harry sentándose en la cama y dejando su torso desnudo. Si bien Harry era de la estatura de ella, era un hombre bien formado, un abdomen liso y un pecho varonil envidiable. Con razón Rumilda Vane todavía suspiraba cuando él pasaba. Si no hubiera querido tanto a Ginny le habría hecho caso. Pero él no era como Ron que estaba donde le sonreían.

— Primero el deporte, amor mío. Debo estar en forma si quiero continuar con lo del Quiddich luego que termine Hogwarts.

— Es en serio entonces lo del deporte, entonces. ― Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

— Harry, siempre ha sido en serio. Y lo nuestro también. ― Se sentó a su lado. ― Yo quiero ser profesional, quiero incluso llegar a ser seleccionado nacional pero nada interferirá en nuestra relación. Yo te amo y eso lo sabes desde que tienes 11 años porque de pequeña que me gustas. ―Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. ― Te idolatré cuando me rescataste de la cámara de los secretos y ahora te amo como mujer… ― Harry sentía que un calorcito subía por su rostro.

— Yo también te amo, pero…

— Pero qué, Harry. ¿Dudas de tu amor?

— No es eso. Creo que tarde o temprano nos terminaremos separando

— Separando o casando, ¿no? ― Le dio un suave beso en los labios. ― Te dejo. Levántate luego porque si alguna de las chicas te ve por estos lados pensarán que dormiste conmigo.

— ¡Pero si dormimos juntos!

— ¿Dormimos, Harry Potter? ― Preguntó con esa típica sonrisa tan pícara, que si no hubiera estado en la puerta, Harry la toma de la mano y se la lleva nuevamente en la cama.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Las parejas ya estaban formadas y por qué no decirlo, consolidadas: Harry y Ginny acostumbraban a juntarse para almorzar y cenar con Draco y Hermione… Luna se les unía de vez en cuando. Ron, no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Casi no hablaba con Harry. Se saludaban en clases o en los pasillos, pero el resto del tiempo ambos (antiguos amigos) estaban separados. La amistad no había vuelto a ser la misma desde que Ron intentó agredir a Hermione. Y si bien ella ya lo había olvidado, él no olvidaba que ella era la novia del Slytherin, del ex mortífago. Muy cambiado podrían decir que estaba, pero a él no lo engañaba. Algo se debía traer entre manos y la única perjudicada sería su amiga. Él la debía rescatar de las garras del hurón.

— ¿Todavía te sigues revolviendo en tu retrete? ― Pansy acostumbra a verlo a esa hora de la tarde en la biblioteca y en varias oportunidades le terminaba coqueteando. Ron no sabía si lo decía en serio o solo era una forma de captar su atención. Pero como fuera, la pelo negro no se le iba escapar.

— Si no me traes alguna novedad, mejor déjame solo.

— Tengo novedades. ¿Recuerdas que hace un par de semanas pedí permiso para ir a la boda de mi tía en Londres?

— No. No me acuerdo.

— Bueno, es posible que no te lo haya dicho… pero bueno, ese día hablé con un tipo, amigo de mi papá… un ex mortífago…

— ¿Y?

— Tiene contactos en Azkaban. Me dijo que tenía vía libre para mandarle una carta a Lucius En todas partes hay corruptos. Lo bueno es que ya no hay Dementores, solo Aurores. Por lo tanto es más fácil hacer llegar una lechuza.

— ¿Y la piensas escribir tú? ¿Te atreverías?

— Pues, pensaba en que tú lo hicieras.

— Bien pensado. Yo enviaré la primera carta.

— ¿La primera?

— Pansy, eres tonta o es solo que te gusta parecerlo. Vamos a ir envenenándolo de apoco: un día una cosa… Otro día otra… y así… hasta que…

— ¿Hasta qué?

— ¡Insisto, te gusta parecerlo! ¡Hasta que le de unos cuantos Cruciatus a su hijito!

— ¡Ah! ― Y pensaba que Luna era extraña… que Neville era lento… ¡Pero Pansy ganaba el premio mayor!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sabía que ya era diciembre pues el frío era insoportable. Había pedido una cobija más, hacía un par de días, pero parecía que la estaban fabricando porque aún no se la entregaban.

Su celda era un lugar apartado dentro de esa torre mágica y cárcel de magos y brujas. Era una torre alta y oscura, ubicada en el Mar del Norte, un lugar frío y apartado tanto de muggles como de magos. Aquel lugar estaba destinado a ser su casa de por vida. Sus delitos habían sido muy grandes como para pedir misericordia o rebaja de condena… Es más, ahora le sumaban otro crimen: la muerte de Narcisa, su esposa. ¡Qué le importaba! ¡Si ella se lo merecía! Si ella hubiera hecho lo que debía, muy posiblemente en estos momentos el reinado correspondería al Señor Oscuro y él estaría gozando del poder que siempre deseó.

¡También debió también matar a Draco! Era su hijo, pero se comportó como un verdadero cobarde, indigno de llevar el apellido Malfoy. ¡Ni siquiera había logrado asesinar al viejo director! Y claro, ahora el único estúpido que estaba en la cárcel era él. Draco ha de estar muy tranquilo por la vida, disfrutando de su libertad…y Narcisa durmiendo… porque la muerte no es más que dormir y no despertar más. ¿Y su fortuna? ¡Toda en manos de ese cobarde de Draco! ¡Toda la fortuna Malfoy en manos de alguien que no la merecía! ¡Cuánto lo odiaba! ¡Y cuánto se odiaba el mismo por no haber actuado con mayor precisión! Por no haber previsto que Narcisa era una tonta sentimental y que su hijo al final era igual que su madre.

Pues bien, tenía toda una vida por delante para odiarlos, porque jamás saldría de esa cárcel sucia y fría.

— Malfoy, tu cobija. ― Un carcelero le entregó una frazada envuelta en un papel. Le llamó la atención, porque siempre les tiraban trapos viejos o sucios. Pero este era un paquete con un papel que demostraba que era algo, si no nuevo, en mejores condiciones que las habituales frazadas de la cárcel. ― Recíbelo rápido. ― Continuó diciendo el hombre. ― Y Lucius se apresuró a acercarse a los fierros de la celda. ― No hagas ruido. Con esto me juego el pescuezo. ― Luego de entregar el paquete, le dio un empujón a Lucius alejándose un poco hacia la entrada.

Extrañado abrió el paquete, pero la desilusión fue mayúscula se trataba de una de las mismas cobijas raídas, sucias y hediondas de la bodega de Azkaban. Sin embargo, al parecer ese no era motivo de tanta envoltura. Al abrir la cobija, cayó de ella un sobre blanco con letra un poco destartalada, rompió el sello rojo (que no tenía forma, porque era solo de cera roja derretida) y lo comenzó a leer:

"Señor Malfoy:

Lamentando mucho tener que escribirle y molestarlo en su lugar de descanso… pero me veo en la obligación de informarle que su hijo, Draco Malfoy, está dejando muy por el suelo el honor de la Familia Malfoy y por ende, de la noble casa Black…

Su hijo, señor Malfoy, se burla de su sacrificio y su nombre se ha visto enlodado…

Draco tiene de novia a una "Sangre sucia". Usted mismo se daría una maldición imperdonable si supiera quién es ella.

Lo mantendré informado.

Atentamente. R.B.W."

Lucius quedó estupefacto. Primero, porque jamás se imaginó que un Auror lo iba a sorprender entregándole un paquete y arriesgando la seguridad de Azkaban, y luego por esa carta. Estaba preso, pero su hijo seguía siendo su hijo y debía respetarlo. Decidido, se acercó a los barrotes de fierro y buscó al Auror que hacía unos segundos le hubo entregado el paquete. Le hizo un silbido y el hombre se acercó.

— ¿Qué quieres? ― Le preguntó.

— Nunca lo he preguntado, porque nunca lo he requerido. Pero necesito saber si yo puedo enviar una lechuza a mi querido hijito.

— No veo por qué no. Pero hay que preguntarlo al Alcaide Auror.

— Yo no salgo nunca de acá, no veo cómo podría preguntárselo.

— Yo lo haré.

— ¿Quién te pagó para entregarme esa nota?

— Nadie que le importe, señor Malfoy.


	13. Escape

Mientras Hermione se encontraba sentada en la cama leyendo un libro y Draco dormía a su lado, a eso de las diez de la mañana de aquel día domingo, llegó una lechuza hasta la ventana de la Premio Anual, la abrió y la lechuza de inmediato entró, acurrucándose en una esquina de la habitación. Menos mal de Crookshanks dormía profundamente, sino era obvio que se iniciaría una persecución al interior del lugar. Hermione le dio un caramelo y luego el ave salió por la misma ventana hacia el exterior, vio que se fue directo a la lechucería. Afuera caía una nevazón horrible, con mucho viento y la temperatura estaba muy baja. Corrió nuevamente a su cama, que desde hacía ya algún tiempo, compartía con su novio. Algunos días en la cama de él y otros en la de ella. Algunas veces solos, dependiendo de sus cargas de estudio.

Draco sintió que unos piececitos helados lo habían rozado. Y se giró. A pesar de hacer frío, él acostumbraba a dormir desnudo, cosa que no había logrado en ella. Siempre con sus pijamas de algodón o sus sexis camisolas de seda, pero jamás como él hubiera querido.

— ¿Quién te ha escrito? ― Dijo dándose vuelta en la cama y acercándose a ella.

— Mis padres. Dicen que para Navidad debo ir a Francia, que allá van a estar esperándome.

— ¿Me piensas dejar solo en Navidad?

— ¡¿Cómo crees?! Pensaba que la pasáramos juntos, con mis padres.

— Yo quería pasarla contigo. Los dos solos.

— ¿Acá en el colegio?

— No, en mi casa . ― Vio la mueca que se formó en el rostro de ella. Sabía que aquella casa le traía muy malos recuerdos por causa de su tía Bellatrix.

— Sabes que tu casa no me gusta, es tan oscura, me deprime y siento que me traerá recuerdos no gratos.

— Pero ahora no está como la recuerdas. Luego de la batalla me propuse cambiarla, al fin y al cabo es mi casa y no me iba a deprimir viviendo allí. Lo primero que hice fue eliminar los calabozos, quité el embrujo nocturno, es decir, ahora hay luz en mi casa: las ventanas están abiertas y no tapiadas. En fin, ahora pensaba hacer algo con el jardín. Hay que arreglar las cocinas, las cochera, bueno hay mucho trabajo. También debo ver si hay más elfos que quieran trabajar en casa. Al caer mi padre a Azkaban y mi madre al hospital, les di la libertad a todos. Solo me queda Steve, que es un muchacho squib. Tiene como cuatro o cinco años más que yo y él se ha encargado de muchas cosas. Claro que igual nos falta mano de obra, la mansión es grande y requiere de constante mantención. ― Mientras hablaba, Hermione escuchaba atenta.

— Ocrencinia Codetto. ― Dijo una vez que Draco terminaba de hablar

— ¿Y eso qué es?

— No qué… quién… es una Elfina que trabaja en las cocinas de Hogwarts. Ya es viejita... (el único elfo joven que conocí era Dobby) y está cansada de servir tantos y tantos platos… yo la conozco, porque en un tiempo iba junto a Harry y Ron. ― Hizo una pequeña mueca en su rostro al decir el nombre de su ex novio. ― Y ella nos atendía como reyes. Si quieres converso con Oco para que la puedas contratar, y digo contratar...

— Sí, sí entiendo, con un contrato digno y un sueldo suficiente ¿no? Hermione, no soy un estúpido. Recuerda que mi familia siempre ha tenido empresas. Así como me ves, también sé de negocios.

— Mmm mi huroncito negociador. ― ¿Por qué tenía que poner esa carita? ¡Estaba que se la comía a besos!

— Ya. ¿Pero y pasarías conmigo la navidad?

— Claro amor, recuerda que el tiempo se hace corto cuando estamos juntos y debemos recuperar mucho tiempo perdido en discusiones sin sentido.

— Ven, bésame y mientras no cese de nevar nos quedamos todo el día abrigaditos. Mi leoncita está un poco fría. ― Decía tocando sus pies con los suyos por debajo de las cobijas.

— Y mi huroncito está abrigadito. ― Se pegó más al cuerpo de él.

— ¿Abrigadito? Mmm más que eso, creo yo… ― Le hizo un movimiento de cejas un tanto provocador y la besó. Tenían que festejar el hecho que pasarían juntos navidad. En realidad, siempre buscaban temas para celebrar y ya sabían dónde y cómo realizarlos…

A la hora de la cena, Draco fue a sentarse con sus compañeros de Slytherin. Zabini y Nott muchas veces le dijeron que por más que fuera novio de una Gryffindor, no tenía porqué olvidarse de sus amigos de años. Así que por eso Hermione se fue a sentar con Ginny y Harry. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Ron se encontraba al lado de su hermana, por lo que prefirió sentarse al otro costado de ella, para no verle la cara.

— ¿Cómo estás Harry?― Le preguntó seria. Suponía que el hecho de que Ron estuviera cerca, algo tenía que ver su amigo.

— Bien.

— Hola, Hermione. ― Le dijo Ron.

— Hola. ― Fue una respuesta de ultratumba que Ginny celebró con una risita nerviosa.

— Este… bueno… Con Ron hemos conversado y…

— Harry, lo que tú y Ronald hayan conversado no me incumbe. ― Le respondió Hermione, que estaba dolida, ya que no pensó que sus dos amigos harían las paces tan luego con Ronald.

— Hermione, mi hermano está arrepentido. ― Ginny la miró con cara triste.

— Okey. Me parece bien que ustedes lo hayan perdonado por algo que me hizo a mí. ¡Pero yo no te voy a perdonar Ronald Weasley!- Hermione se puso de pie. Y Ron igual. De lejos Draco estaba observando la escena. Atento a lo que podría pasar.

— Hermione, yo lo único que quiero decirte es que lo siento. Y que a mi madre y a mi padre y claro, también a mis hermanos, nos gustaría que pasaras la navidad en La Madriguera, con nosotros.

— Dile a tus padres mis agradecimientos, pero para que lo sepas pasaré la Navidad con mi novio. Y que te claro Ronald Weasley, y a ti también Harry Potter: Draco y yo somos novios.

— Prometidos. ― Corrigió Draco que llegó a la mesa. ― ¿Algún problema, zanahoria?

— Muérete, Malfoy. ― Ron estaba del tono de su cabello.

— Ya. Paren. Estamos siendo el centro de atracción. ― Fue Harry el que habló.

— ¿Y nunca has sido el centro de atracción Potter? ― Draco estaba furioso. No esperó respuesta y tomó del brazo a Hermione y salió con ella del lugar.

Ginny que había estado silente, su rostro estaba radiante.

¿Y tú? ¿De qué te ríes? ¿No te diste cuenta, acaso de que me dijo que era un florero? ¡Los floreros son centros de mesa y de atracción!

¡Ja! Estoy feliz porque ese hurón ¡Ama a Hermione!

Sí, claro, los mortífagos no aman. ― Ron se sentó con brusquedad y tomó un huevo cocido y se comió de una. Ginny lo miró con asco y luego le sonrió a Harry.

Pero un florero sexy. ― Le dijo y le tiró un beso.

¡_Espto esf demasfiafo!_ ― Exclamó Ron con la boca llena y se fue de la mesa.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Aquella misma noche Lucius Malfoy recibía otra carta que le entregaba el mismo guardia corrupto de la otra vez:

"Señor Malfoy:

Su mansión será invadida por "Sangre sucia". Su hijo Draco es Prometido de Hermione Granger, la amiga de Potter".

Atentamente, RBW"

Estaba enloquecido. ¡Debía salir de ahí! ¡Debía huir de Azkaban, si ese Sirius Black lo había logrado en medio de los Dementores y la loca de su cuñada, Bellatrix se fugó junto a otros de ese sitio… él también lo podría hacer. No esperaría a enviarle una carta a su hijo, debía visitarlo él mismo. Se acercó al Auror que estaba por allí cerca.

— No te voy a pedir que me digas quién escribe las cartas, no me interesa. Lo que me interesa es salir de acá.

— Eso es imposible. ― Le respondió aquel hombre.

— Tú me das estas las cartas porque sé que hay dinero de por medio. Yo tengo todo el que te puedas imaginar. Soy Lucius Malfoy.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Entonces?

— Pongo en riesgo mi pellejo. Si lo llegan a saber no tendré trabajo y muy posiblemente te tenga que hacer compañía en la celda del lado.

— Si llegan a saber no tendrás necesidad de trabajar. Con el dinero que te voy a pagar, no necesitarás trabajar más y podrás vivir lejos de esta pocilga porque dime, a este lugar no vienen los mejores Aurores ¿o me equivoco? ― Aquel hombre entrecerró los ojos. Malfoy tenía razón… no era un lugar para trabajar y pasar gran parte del día, estar en esa cárcel, poblada en su mayoría por mortífagos, magos y brujas desquiciadas.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué dices? ― El hombre tardó en responder.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Draco y Hermione bajaban del expreso de Hogwarts, se despidieron de sus amigos y salieron juntos del Andén 9 ¾. Afuera, en la calle muggle, los esperaba una limousine negra conducida por el chófer de la casa Malfoy quien los llevaría hasta donde hacía tiempo atrás, Hermione fue torturada.

— Draco, sinceramente tengo muchos sentimientos extraños al volver a esa casa.

— Tranquila amor. Ya te dije, hemos hecho muchos arreglos. Además desde que tu elfina trabaja en la mansión, muchas cosas han cambiado. Ya verás.

Hermione se apoyó en el brazo de él. Sentía miedo de volver a ese lugar, pero sabía que ahora estaba con Draco… había visto sus pensamientos y lo que él sufrió aquella infernal noche cuando Bellatrix la hizo víctima de una maldición Cruciatus y de las heridas realizadas con la daga que posteriormente dio muerte a Dobby. Marcas las cuales llevaría de por vida y que recordarían que era una "sangre sucia".

Luego de casi una hora de camino desde la estación hacia la mansión llegaron a un hermoso paraje, un poco apartado de la ciudad en donde enfrentaron un portón de fierro, pintado blanco con una inscripción que decía: "-Mansión Malfoy"- Hermione no miraba al exterior, seguía aferrada al brazo de Draco. Luego el vehículo se detuvo y Draco la obligó a levantarse.

— Ven amor, bajemos. ― Sintió que ella estaba rígida, sin intensiones de moverse. ― Anda amor, estás conmigo. Nada malo te pasará a mi lado, ¿confías en mí? ― Esa pregunta sentenció cualquier intensión de quedarse encerrada en el auto. Le dio su mano a Draco que desde afuera la invitaba a bajar. ― Mira, observa a tu alrededor. ― Le tomó suavemente la barbilla a Hermione para que levantara su rostro, ya que lo único que hacía era mirar el piso.

Al levantar su mirada pudo observar una mansión blanca de grandes ventanales, con un césped bien cuidado (con magia) porque no tenía nieve, rosas rojas y amarillas por la orilla. Esa casa era muy distinta a la que ella recordaba, esta irradiaba paz y ese aroma a pinos y rosas era fascinante, era como estar en un lugar encantado y lleno de tranquilidad y armonía.

Le tomó la mano a su novia y juntos avanzaron un par de escalones para entrar en la casa. Allí los esperaban tres elfos y la elfina. La casa brillaba, a pesar de haber pocos muebles (Draco le dijo que se deshizo de los que utilizó Voldemort). Los ventanales inmensos cubiertos con cortinas de encajes blancos daban luminosidad a la toda la casa. Al centro una escalera cubierta por una alfombra blanca y arriba se podían observar algunas habitaciones. Recordaba tan poco de eso…

— El salón está distinto.

— Ese salón fue cambiado por esta sala. Hay sofás grandes, cuadros y lámparas. Todo lo que tú esa noche viste, fue quemado. Nada queda de ese día. ― Le decía mientras avanzaban hacia el ventanal del fondo. A lo lejos se divisaba un bosque

— El bosque, recuerdo haberlo cruzado siendo arrastrada por ese hombre lobo.

— No recuerdes ese día. Ahora estamos juntos. Esta noche es especial y he pedido que nos hagan una cena exquisita.

— No sé por qué, pero como que no tengo muchas ganas de comer.

— Ahora. Pero dentro de un par de horas… ¡Ah! Ven, vamos a conocer nuestras habitaciones

— ¿Nuestras habitaciones?

— Mmm mejor dicho mi habitación. ¿Me imagino que no me vas a dejar solo en medio de una noche fría?

— Creo que desde ahora tendrás que reservar siempre un ladito en tu cama para esta leona. ―Dijo mirándolo a los ojos. ― ¡Tus ojos me encantan Draco! ¿te lo he dicho?

— Mmm sí, unas quinientas veces.

— Los amo, porque son…

— Grises. ¿Y por qué no azules como los de mis padres? Ni idea. Algunos familiares dicen que es porque soy un espécimen raro y otros porque tengo una misión en la vida, algo así, como de "salvar al mundo" (eso le queda a Potter, no a mí).

— ¿Amor, y si efectivamente tienes esa misión en la vida?

— Lo que sea que venga, te juro que no tiene nada que ver con mis bellos ojos.

— ¡Jactancioso!

— ¿Qué? Ja. Ven vamos a los pisos de arriba.

En la noche Hermione se puso un vestido blanco largo, zapatos de tacón y una pequeña cadena de plata. Iban a estar los dos solos, pero debía ser especial. Sería la primera navidad que Draco la pasaba sin sus padres, pero iba a ser la más tranquila luego de tantas pesadillas y amarguras vividas durante el régimen de Voldemort.

— ¡Estás bellísima! ― Dijo Draco al entrar en la habitación. Había bajado a verificar si estaba todo listo en el comedor.

— Gracias, tú te ves muy guapo. ― Él vestía un traje negro con una faja de seda negra y una camisa blanca. ¡Tenía tan buen gusto en su vestimenta!

Bajaron juntos a cenar. Estaba dispuesta una mesa pequeña redonda de mantel blanco largo y velas. La cena estaba servida. Draco abrió un champagne y le sirvió. Hermione olió el licor y algo se le puso en el estómago. ¡El olor de la bebida no lo soportaba!

¿Qué ocurre? ― Draco vio que a Hermione le había cambiado el tono de su cara por un agradable color verde.

No sé, no sabía que no me gustaba la champagne. ¿Es mágica? ¿O es muggle?

Muggle, ellos hacen las mejores champagnes. Los vinos también son muggles.

No, creo que beberé solo agua. Gracias.

¿Estás bien?

Ehhh sí, ahora sí…― Dijo sonriente. Moría de vergüenza, Draco se había lucido con una cena especial, con champagne carísima y ella que se ponía mal del estómago. Debió haber sido el viaje.

Durante la cena, el malestar cesó y logró comer el pavo relleno preparado y las patas asadas con crema. Estaba todo muy rico. Pero era suficiente. No tendría fuerzas para amar a su hombre en la noche si seguían comiendo.

— Te tengo un regalo. ― Le dijo Draco. Ella también le tenía su regalo, pero debía esperar a que llegaran a la habitación.

Draco se puso de pie y la invitó a que ella también lo hiciera. Le tomó la mano y caminaron hasta el ventanal que tenía como fondo el bosque. A esa hora no se lograba ver, sin embargo la nieve que caía hacía de aquel lugar, a pesar de estar frío, tuviera una calidez y armonía inimaginada.

Sacó de su saco una cajita. Hermione suponía lo que era. Al abrirlo encontró un anillo en forma de serpiente, hecho con diamantes.

— Es hermoso, gracias.

— Hermione ¿Quieres ser mi prometida? ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

— ¡Draco! ¿Casarnos?

— Primero serás mi prometida, luego terminamos la escuela y nos casamos. Esta sería nuestra casa y hasta podríamos estudiar juntos. ¿Aceptas?

— ¡Sí, Draco! ¡Claro que me quiero casar contigo! ― Le dijo regalándole un suave beso, lleno de amor a su futuro esposo.

— Ven, vamos arriba que yo también te tengo tu regalo.

Draco se quitó el saco y la corbata. Hermione había ingresado al baño y estaba tardando mucho. Esperaba que la sorpresa valiera la espera. Luego de unos diez minutos más, ella salió del baño luciendo una lencería roja: Era un camisón de encaje rojo con breteles delgados y un bikini diminuto.

— Hermione… ¿Y eso? Estás…

— Sinceramente Draco, tenía un poco de vergüenza usarlo, pero Ginny me insistió tanto...

— ¡Esa pelirroja se las trae! ― Draco se levantó de la cama y avanzó hasta ella.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Me gusta, pero creo que más me va gustar quitártelo…

— Espera, falta darte esto. ― Hermione le entregó una cajita de color verde, el color de Slytherin. Draco, emocionado la abrió, adentro encontró unas cinco plumas elegantes, cada una tenía en su parte posterior grabado el nombre de Draco. Era un regalo sencillo, pero muy significativo, pues era el primero que le entregaba su futura esposa. ― No sabía qué regalarte, porque tienes todo… así que opté por estas plumas.

— Son hermosas Hermione, Gracias. Aunque no tanto como tú.

Le dio un beso fuerte y apasionado, que fue el inicio a una noche inolvidable para ambos. Se amaban como nunca lo hubieran imaginado. Nada ni nadie los podría separar jamás.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Draco!- Ambos dormían plácidamente en la habitación de Draco, cuando una voz conocida resonaba en la sala. Draco se sobresaltó y despertó a Hermione que dormía a su lado.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¡Hermione! ¡Malfoy! ¡Bajen es urgente!

— ¡Voy a matar a San Potter! ― Se puso su bata y salió de la habitación. Hermione aún media dormida, se colocó unos zapatos, una bata y también bajó. Harry se daría cuenta de que dormía con Draco, aunque a estas alturas era lo que menos le importaba, total era su futuro esposo ¿no?

— ¡Qué mierda haces en mi casa, Cararajada!

— ¡Deja los insultos, hurón oxigenado! Deben venir ambos conmigo.

— Harry, ¿qué ocurre? ― Harry miró a su amiga y a Draco, ambos con batas blancas y saliendo de la misma habitación…

— Tranquilo, estamos prometidos. ― Le dijo Hermione mostrándole su anillo de compromisos. Harry abrió los ojos de manera tal que pensó que se saldrían de sus órbitas.

— Potter, continúa. Te apareces de pronto en mi casa gritando como un loco, ¿qué ocurre?

— Deben venir conmigo. Malfoy, tu padre ha escapado de la cárcel. Tanto tú como Hermione, corren peligro.


	14. Un sitio seguro

Hermione estaba atónita. ¡Lucius había escapado! ¡Harry se encontraba en el salón de la Mansión Malfoy! Eso no pintaba para nada bueno.

— Debes cuidar tus medios de defensa, Malfoy. No me costó nada aparecerme acá.

— Los pocos mortífagos que quedan, no querrán aparecerse por estos lados, Potter. Para ellos es imposible aparecerse acá. Dime ¿quién te mandó? ¿y a estas horas? ― Estaba amaneciendo y afuera nevaba copiosamente, pero la sala estaba cálida, la chimenea nunca dejaba de estar encendida.

— A McGonagall le avisaron los Aurores y ella nos envió una lechuza a La Madriguera, pero eso no es todo… Hermione… Draco… alguien les informó lo vuestro.

— Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar. ― Dijo Draco sentándose en el sofá y dándole la mano a Hermione quien se acomodó a su lado, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. Harry se sentó en frente de ellos.

— Pero ese "alguien" lo ayudó a escapar y es peligroso. Se piensa que puede estar reuniendo a los antiguos servidores de "tú sabes quién". Además…― Harry guardó silencio.

— Potter, habla. Con Hermione no nos hemos ocultado nada. Di lo que tengas que decir. ― Draco tomó la mano de su prometida, sin darse cuenta acariciaba el anillo que hacía solo unas horas le había regalado. Harry sonrió, su amiga era feliz.

— ¡Felicitaciones! ― Dijo resignado. Al fin debía reconocer que el hurón estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga. Ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa. ― Bueno, en la celda encontraron dos notas escritas por alguien del exterior, en donde le informaban de tu relación con una… (no iba a decir "sangre sucia", jamás) con Hermione y firmado por R.B.W.

— ¿Y quién es R.B.W? ― Preguntó Hermione.

— ¿No te lo imaginas, Herms? Piensa. ― La chica pensó un par de segundos y luego se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

— ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ― No pudo contener las lágrimas. ¡Qué rabia! ¡Qué decepción más grande! ¿Cómo es posible que alguien a quien por mucho tiempo consideró su amigo y que luego de un tiempo fuera su novio, hoy la traicionara de la peor manera? Pero si lo pensaba bien, no era la primera vez que "ese" se había portado como un canalla.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién es R.B.W?

— Ronald Billius Weasley. ― Respondió Harry.

— ¡Comadreja asquerosa!

— Les digo que están en peligro, porque Lucius dijo que quería buscar venganza en contra de su hijo y de la sangr.. de su novia...

— "Sangre sucia", dilo Harry, no me avergüenzo. ― Hermione lloraba. Draco la abrazó muy fuerte.

— Amor, no vuelvas a decir eso. Yo te amo y no me importan esas bobadas de la sangre. Te lo he dicho.

— Draco, eso siempre será un obstáculo entre nosotros. Mira mi brazo… ¡pero míralo! ― Se había levantado la manga de la bata, dejando al descubierto la cicatriz que Bellatrix le hizo con su daga. ― ¡Esto me recuerda día a día lo impura que soy! ― Draco tomó el brazo de Hermione y besó suavemente la cicatriz.

— Aunque en tu rostro estuviera esa marca, te amaría igual.

Harry que los miraba incrédulo, incluso dio vuelta los ojos y meneó su cabeza en forma negativa. ¡Jamás imaginó tanta cursilería junta! ¡Era cierto que Malfoy amaba a Hermione! ¡Por Merlín, lo veía y aún no lo creía!

— Si ya terminaron de decirse cuánto se amaban, por favor, pensemos bien las cosas: Corren peligro. Deben salir de acá. Tu padre vendrá en cualquier momento.

— No tengo por qué ocultarme de él, soy capaz de enfrentarlo.

— Deja ese trabajo a los Aurores. Debes preocuparte por ti y por Hermione. Hay muchos mortífagos sueltos que estarían dispuestos a matarte a ti y a ella: A ti te tacharon de traidor, no tendrán piedad si se enfrentan contigo y a Hermione, por haber participado en el derrocamiento de Voldemort… se ensañarían con ella si la encontraran. Piénsalo bien, Malfoy. ― Draco pensó unos segundos y lo que decía Harry tenía mucho de cierto. Su padre era un ser sin sentimientos y era capaz de torturar y matar a Hermione delante de sus ojos, solo por hecho de verlo sufrir.

— Amor, Potter tiene razón.

— Vale, voy a vestirme y a tomar un par de cosas. ― Hermione se puso de pie. Y subió a las habitaciones.

Draco se quedó en la sala conversando con Harry, pues debían buscar el lugar más seguro para ellos. Aquella mansión tenía el gen Malfoy, así que por más hechizos contra mortífagos que se le pusieran, Lucius podría entrar porque era su casa. Él estaba vivo, por tanto, el hechizo de pertenencia aún le correspondía a Lucius.

Por su parte, Hermione entró en la habitación y optó por darse primero una ducha rápida para despertar. Ya estaba aclarando y sabía que le esperaba un día larguísimo, la pregunta era dónde. No pensaba ir a La Madriguera… ahí debía estar el traidor de Ron… el otro lugar era la escuela… bien, tendría que pasar Año Nuevo en Hogwarts… y el otro lugar era Grimmauld Place, la casa heredada de Harry, esa casa tenía un encantamiento _Fidelio_, por lo tanto era inubicable e invulnerable para cualquier mortífago, y por lo demás, era la casa de su fiel amigo. Después de Hogwarts, ese debía ser el lugar más seguro.

Luego de vestirse comenzó a guardar un par de cosas en una maleta. Lo estaba haciendo al estilo muggle, mientras su mente buscaba lugares en dónde poder quedarse junto a Draco. Sintió un hielo en la espalda. Debió haberse abierto alguna ventana. Al girarse vio una bruma oscura al interior de la habitación. Luego de un segundo esa bruma tenía cuerpo y rostro. Pero no pudo articular palabra alguna, aquel hombre había hecho un movimiento con su mano y ella había quedado sin poder decir ni hacer nada. Estaba inmóvil.

— Granger, la asquerosa "sangre sucia" en mi casa y nada menos que en la habitación de mi traidor y cobarde hijo. ― Ahora la amenazaba con su varita. Se había puesto detrás de ella y la varita apuntaba justo en su corazón. ― ¡Qué gusto me daría ahora mismo verte morir! Me encantaría desangrarte de apoco, mientras tu sangre se combina con la tierra y la suciedad de dónde eres. Pero… Mmm ¿qué es ese olor? ― Había metido su asquerosa nariz entre el cabello de ella. ― ¿Vainilla? ¿Rosas? ¿Eso es para disimular la putrefacción que tienes? ¿O lo haces para atrapar a mi hijo? Porque funciona… es sabroso ese aroma, ha de tener algún efecto narcótico ¿No? ― El brazo que tenía cruzado en su cuello se deslizó hasta uno de los pechos de Hermione, impidiéndole defenderse. Ya de sus ojos comenzaban a salir las primeras lágrimas. ¡Ese asqueroso la estaba tocando! ― Si mi hijo te tuvo, yo también puedo tenerte, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo de que es del hijo, también pertenece al padre... ¿qué opinas?

Hermione no quería imaginar el castigo a que ese hombre la pudiera someter. Sus ojos estaban fijos en las flores hermosas que se encontraban frente al espejo del bureau. Si tan solo ese espejo se quebrara, podría dar aviso a Harry y a Draco….

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

— Creo que mi casa es segura. ― Harry hablaba cuando se escuchó que algo se quebró en la habitación de Draco.

— ¡Hermione! ― Exclamó el rubio y ambos salieron corriendo hacia el piso superior. En la habitación, estaba Lucius oliendo a Hermione y con una mano en uno de sus pechos, ella esta inmóvil, mientras lloraba en silencio. ― ¡Saca tus manos de ella!

— ¡Suelta la varita Lucius Malfoy! ― Harry lo estaba apuntando.

— ¡"El Niño que Vivió" al lado de mi cobarde vástago! ¡Ja! Peleando por la vida de esta "sangre sucia". ¡Qué deshonra a la sangre, Draco! ― Sin darse cuenta estaba apuntando muy fuerte con la varita a Hermione, hundiéndola en su pecho. Ella, a pesar de estar inmóvil y sin poder hablar, pudo hacer un gemido de dolor. ― ¿Duele? ¡No sabes la que te espera pequeña asquerosa!

— ¡Padre, suéltala! ¡Yo me voy contigo y haz lo que quieras de mí, pero a ella por favor déjala!

Hermione estaba ahogada. Se le daba vueltas todo a su alrededor, el olor nauseabundo de ese hombre la estaba mareando. Todo se le oscurecía. Lo único que alcanzó a ver fue a tres figuras que habían aparecido en la habitación, ella en el suelo y rayos que iban y venía. Alguien la tomó en brazos. Luego oscuridad y silencio.

— Amor, has despertado. ― Fue lo primero que escuchó cuando se movió. Estaba recostada en algún lugar. Al abrir los ojos, él estaba con ella. Le sonrió al verlo.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ― Se intentó incorporar, pero Draco la detuvo.

— Ya está todo bien. Ahora estamos en Grimmauld Place. Este lugar es seguro.

— ¿Y tu padre?

— Ha escapado.

— Draco… él quería… él me tocó... ― Y recordó lo que había insinuado es hombre. Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

— Sí, nos dimos cuenta de sus intensiones. Tranquila. Estábamos ahí para protegerte . ― Al decir eso miró al frente y ahí estaba Harry. ― Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás nadie te tocará amor. Eres mi futura esposa y lucharé por ti siempre. ― Al escuchar eso de "futura esposa" Harry levantó las cejas, ¿sería cierto eso? ¡A cada instante ese par lo sorprendía más!

— Draco, pero me desmayé.

— Ha de ser por el hechizo _inmobilus _que te aplicó mi padre, además te tenía muy aprisionada.

— Draco, Harry… yo quebré el espejo, pero lo hice sin varita. Lo pensé y espejo se quebró.

— Un _diffindo_ sin varita. ¡Vaya Hermione, los poderes aumentan! ― Harry estaba extasiado. ―No cualquier mago o bruja hace magia sin varita y fue preciso, porque si no hubiera sido por eso, no nos habríamos enterado.

— Amor, descansa. ― Le dijo Draco.

— Pero…― Se intentó sentar, pero se volvió a marear. ― ¡Uf! Creo que ese hechizo me hizo muy mal.

— Yo prefiero que duermas un rato mientras pensamos qué vamos a hacer. Tranquila, esta es la casa de San Potter, y es segura. Duerme amor.

— Quédate conmigo un rato más ¿sí?. ― Draco se acomodó al lado de ella y la abrazó.

— Creo que con tanto "_amorrrr_" me han dado ganas de desayunar. Los dejo, cuando se desocupen de tanto "_amorrrr_", bajen a comer algo. ¡Ah! No me vayan a romper la cama ¿sí? ― Harry salió y Draco y Hermione rieron de buena gana.

Ese día fue muy ajetreado: recibieron la visita de varios Aurores durante la tarde para tomarles declaraciones. Les dejaron claro que era peligroso estar en la Mansión Malfoy. Lucius era el dueño y por tanto podría aparecerse por ahí, sin embargo, no había regresado. Aquel lugar estaba siendo vigilado por varios Aurores, por si a Malfoy "Padre" se le ocurría a parecer.

En la tarde cuando, ya cesaron las visitas y Harry se fue a visitar a Ginny a La Madriguera por la Red Flu, Draco se acercó a Hermione que estaba nuevamente acostada en la cama de Harry. Esa casa era grande, pero la única habitación que estaba disponible y utilizable era la de Harry. Para que el resto de la casa estuviera en condiciones, se debía dedicar a lo menos un año completo para poder lograr las condiciones de habitabilidad necesarias. Eran muchas las chucherías que allí existían, un sinfín de muebles y nadie sabía a ciencia cierta qué se podía desechar o no. Muchos muebles guardaban algunos hechizos y otros eran morada de uno que otro _boggart._

— Tengo una idea, Hermione.

— Dime. ― Ella miraba su hermoso anillo en forma de serpiente que lucía en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

— ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

— Pero si ya te dije que sí, que luego que termináramos la escuela…

— No. Te pregunto si te quieres casar conmigo ¡ya! Mañana, si es posible. ― _"¿Por qué diantres en los últimos días sentía como si le corriera un hielo por estómago?"_ Se preguntó Hermione al escuchar la propuesta de Draco.

— ¿Mañana? No entiendo por qué tanta prisa, Draco.

— Si tú y yo nos casamos, serás mi esposa legalmente, y nada ni nadie nos podrá separar, ni siquiera Lucius. En la familia Malfoy siempre ha existido la tradición de cuando un miembro se casa, aunque alguno de los familiares se oponga, ya sea padre o madre, el matrimonio se celebra igual.

— Pero me imagino que esa tradición es válida cuando se trata de matrimonios entre magos y brujas… no entre magos y sangr...

— ¡No quiero que digas eso nunca más! ― Y lo dijo serio.

— E hijos de muggles. ― Tuvo que cambiar el término de la frase.

— Es posible, aunque no recuerdo que..

— Que ningún mago de tu familia se haya casado con una hija de muggles.

— ¡Seré el primero! ¡Bien! ― Dijo seguro. ― ¿Y? ¿No casamos?

— Draco, esa es una decisión que nos va a cambiar la vida… Además, ¿dónde nos casaríamos? ¿Quién nos casaría?

— Ambos somos mayores de edad y podemos decidir ya nuestras vidas y en lo que respecta a quién nos puede casar, ¿quién mejor que nuestra directora?

— Draco, ¿hay algo que yo no sepa? ― Le parecía que su novio tenía todo planificado con anterioridad.

— Y con Potter y Lovegood como nuestros testigos…

— ¿Sí? ¿Y qué más?

— Con una guardia armada que incluye a Ginny, George Weasley, Zabini, Nott y uno que otro profesor

— ¡Draco Malfoy! ¡¿Desde cuándo tomas decisiones que me incluyen sin preguntarme?!

— Desde que te vi en manos de ese asesino que es mi padre. Te juro amor, que jamás nadie te volverá a tocar. Tú eres mía y lo serás siempre. Quiero que seas mi esposa Hermione Granger.

— Creo que me queda poco tiempo para usar ese apellido, dentro de poco seré ¿Hermione Malfoy?

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?

— ¡Claro que quiero casarme con mi hurón oxigenado y platinado!

— ¡Oye, que mi cabello es platinado de naturaleza! ― Dijo sonriente besando a su futura esposa.


	15. Júzgame y condéname

_**Antes de cambiar de amigos... pensabas y hablabas distinto...**_  
><em><strong>escuchabas a tu corazón, reaccionabas por tu propio instinto.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hice hasta lo imposible por salvar nuestro amor.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Te acepto como quiera que seas,<strong>_  
><em><strong>acéptame como soy... y si aún así me ves culpable,<strong>_  
><em><strong>háblame o deja que te hable...<strong>_

Lucius Malfoy estaba en una de las cuevas de Ground Sharp Mountain junto a su cómplice, aquella joven de cabellos negros que había sido su benefactora desde el exterior, se puso en contacto con él, apenas se enteró de su huída de Azkaban y lo ayudó a llegar hasta aquel lugar.

Esas cuevas, correspondían a un antiguo asentamiento minero, olvidado a través de los siglos y que ahora, por medio de la magia lo logró implementar como una guarida secreta.

Lucius jamás se hubiera maginado a su único hijo despreciando a esa joven, tan bella y tan perfecta como Pansy, y cambiarla por aquella "sangre sucia". Bueno, igual intentaba justificar los deseos del cuerpo de Draco, pero para eso podría utilizar a cualquier mujer, pero de ahí a llevar a su mansión a esa "sangre sucia" y más encima estar prometido con ella, era aberrante. ¡Eso olía a traición verdadera!

Un Malfoy no soporta la traición. Un Malfoy traiciona a diestra y siniestra. Un Malfoy no se enamora. Un Malfoy toma y deja a destajo. ¿De dónde su hijo heredó la capacidad de "amar" (si a eso le podía llamar amor)? Estaba claro que eso venía del lado de la cándida de su esposa muerta… eso era el gen Black, ahí en donde estaban todos esos traidores a la sangre… Tonks, Andrómeda… el perro de Sirius… todos muertos… todos traidores…

El próximo en morir era el traidor de su hijo, pero no pagaría solo. Pagaría junto a la "Sangre sucia". Si bien le había dicho a Pansy que Draco sería para ella, eso en realidad no lo tenía en sus planes. Draco era un accidente que nunca debió ser. Draco lo puso en vergüenza delante de todos los mortífagos. Por más que él quiso enseñarle lo mejor de las artes oscuras, haciendo que fuera un mortífago… este jamás se interesó realmente y al final terminó por abandonarlo todo, incluso dejando de lado lo ordenado por el Señor Tenebroso. Debió haberlo asesinado esa misma noche en que terminó la guerra. ¡Pero ahora no se escaparía ni él, ni Granger! Pero antes, lo haría sufrir, a tal punto que no querría vivir.

Sintió que la chica que estaba a su lado se movía. Sí, había tenido sexo del bueno (salvaje y duro) como a él le gustaba. Pansy, acostumbrada a tener sexo con el que tuviera de turno, siempre y cuando cumpliera con sus expectativas, no había dudado en aceptar la propuesta de Lucius, que necesitado estaba, de darle un rato de placer a cambio de asegurarle que iba a eliminar a Granger y dejar a Draco como un esclavo de ella para siempre. Sin embargo Pansy, jamás imaginó que ese hombre la iba a hacer sufrir tanto en ese acto. Había sido un bruto, y lejos de preocuparse de hacerla sentir bien a ella y que disfrutase, se dedicó a descargar sus hormonas en forma dura y rápida. Bueno, por lo menos no iba a seguir soportando ese hedor. Ese hombre olía a demonios, a pesar de haberlo mando a bañar. Pero debió mandarlo a bañar con un desinfectante de esos muggles de alto poder… el olor a mortífago desaseado y a criminal de Azkaban, le salía por los poros.

— Dime ¿quién es R.B.W? ― Le dijo en tono fuerte. Eso, por si Pansy dormía.

— ¿Ehh? Ah, sí, es el pobretón de Weasley.

— ¿El amigo inseparable de Potter?

— El mismo.

— ¿Te metiste también con él?

— ¡¿Y qué te importa?!

— No, no me importa. Lo digo por mi hijo. Va a cambiar a una "sangre sucia" por una ramera.

— ¡No te permito que...! ― Pansy se había sentado en la cama, furiosa.

— ¿Qué? Eres una cualquiera estimada Pansy, y muy buena para esto… ― Le hizo un gesto obsceno que incluía una mano empuñada en la boca. La chica se puso de pie y se comenzó a vestir.

— Me voy, eres un animal! Te dejé comida en la mesa. En la noche vuelvo y te traigo novedades. No hagas locuras, como la de ayer. Te pudieron haber apresado. Debes tener más cuidado. ― Decía recordando la aparición que hizo por la mansión Malfoy, en donde por poco es apresado por los Aurores de Ministerio. Se puso sus zapatos, pero Lucius la tomó por la mano.

— Yo llevo muchos meses en la cárcel.

— ¿Y? ¿Me debo poner a llorar por eso?

— No. Lo que quiero decir, es que quiero más de esto. ― Tomó a Pansy del brazo y la tiró en la cama. Besó en forma furiosa los labios la chica, metiendo su lengua hasta la garganta misma de ella… si bien a Pansy no le había gustado la sesión de sexo primera, la segunda la había pasado mucho mejor. Aprendía pronto con su nuevo profesor.

Ronald Weasley estaba en su habitación en la Madriguera. Su familia estaba alborotada. Habían recibido una lechuza de Hermione y Draco, informándoles que se casarían mañana en el colegio, justo antes de volver a clases, luego de Navidad y Año Nuevo. Estaba destrozado. Sabía que ese matrimonio se aceleraba única y exclusivamente por la fuga de Lucius Malfoy desde Azkaban. Si le pasaba algo a ella, él sería el culpable. Se sentía el peor ser del mundo. ¡Si la amaba tanto, ¿cómo pudo hacerle tanto mal?!

Miraba por la ventana y observaba a su hermano George que caminaba de la mano con Angelina y a su madre que venía cargando una canasta con ropa. Todos estaban preocupados por lo que podía ocurrir. Al principio, se extrañaron por la noticia del matrimonio. Era muy raro que Hermione y Draco se hubieran enamorado, pero Ginny y Harry les dijeron que no ocurrió de un día para otro, que desde septiembre que estaban juntos y que si bien era cierto que durante años anteriores se habían odiado, nunca fue un odio real y que Draco demostró estar realmente enamorado de ella.

Durante la tarde intentó conversar con Harry, pero este se encontraba muy dolido, en realidad toda la familia estaba dolida con él. Era de conocimiento público que él escribió a Lucius informando de la relación de Draco y Hermione, todos sabían lo de su traición, y él no tenía excusas para justificar su accionar. Solo se decía que esas acciones eran producto de su despecho… y que un tipo despechado podía hacer cualquier cosa. Lamentablemente lo único que había logrado era acelerar un matrimonio, el que perfectamente se podría haber hecho en muchos años más, o quizá nunca. El único culpable era él.

Pero no podía llevarse toda la vida escondido, como lo hizo durante muchos meses, debía dar la cara… Malfoy "padre" estaba suelto y de seguro planeando algo. Estaba claro que él le había avisado respecto de la relación de Draco con Hermione, pero era obvio que alguien en el exterior le debía estar prestando apoyo. Esa debía ser Pansy… ella le había hablado de un amigo de la familia que tenía contactos en Azkaban y con quien podría comunicarse con Malfoy. Pues bien, debía verla y ver si efectivamente lo estaba ayudando y encubriendo.

Se desapareció de su casa y apareció en la entrada a la casa de Pansy. Al golpear la puerta, esta se abrió en forma rápida y una mano delgada y blanca lo asió de la casaca y lo atrajo hacia adentro.

— ¿Qué haces acá zanahoria? ― Le dijo Pansy que estaba envuelta en varias toallas, parecía que venía recién saliendo de la ducha. Estaba con sus pies descalzos y se notaba que la piel de los dedos estaba arrugada. "― ¿Cuánto tiempo empleaba esa muchacha en bañarse? ― "

— Tuve un encuentro no muy agradable hoy. Así que estoy en proceso de limpieza. Ven, vamos a mi cuarto.

— ¿Y tus padres?

— De compras. ― Avanzó por un pasillo y llegaron hasta una puerta blanca, entraron y esa era la habitación de la muchacha. Una pieza amplia de paredes negras y de cama blanca.

— ¿Blanco y negro? ¡Qué original! ― Dijo con sarcasmo

— Deja vestirme y hablamos.

Pansy se metió en el baño, pero se escuchó nuevamente correr el agua de la ducha. "― Esta chica sí que es extraña… o tiene complejo de pez o ama demasiado el agua…― " Pensó Ron, mientras se entretenía mirando las fotos pegadas en la pared y diversos artículos de la habitación. Notó que, idolatraba a Draco, había fotos de él por todas partes. Y una foto de Hermione pegada en una ventana la cual tenía dibujada una verruga en la cara, fumando, con cejas anchas, una cicatriz tipo "Harry Potter" en la frente, con lentes y bigotes. "― ¡Qué niñería!― "

— ¿Terminaste de husmear mis pertenencias, pobretón?

— No me interesan tus cosas, huelen a mortífagos.

— Dime a qué vienes. Tengo cosas que hacer.

— Cosas como ¿ayudar a Lucius Malfoy?

— Podría ser―

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo tienes escondido?

— No lo puedo decir.

— Pues yo tengo novedades. Si me dices dónde está, yo te cuento.

— Mmm mejor te llevo conmigo, necesito que me ayudes . ― Para Ron no era agradable ver a ese convicto, pero si quería dar credibilidad debía aceptar.

— Bien. Vamos.

— Allá nos cuentas a ambos qué novedades hay. ― Ron se daba cuenta de que tema se estaba complicando cada vez más.

Pansy tomó una bolsa de papel que parecía tener ropa y algunos alimentos, y luego invitó a Ron a coger su mano, ambos se desaparecieron y aparecieron en lo que parecía ser una mina muggle, abandonada. Eran cuevas con luces y algunos rieles, existiendo un gran socavón que era la entrada al lugar y por el cual se colaba el frío.

Cuando aparecieron, de una de las cuevas (que tenía puerta y, al parecer, acondicionada como habitación), salió un hombre delgado de cabello largo y blanquecino. Era inconfundible: Lucius Malfoy en pleno. Se acercó a Pansy y con fuerza la tomó de la cintura y la besó en forma sonora. Ahora el pelirrojo entendía el empeño de la joven por estar horas y horas bajo el chorro de agua. Era caro el precio que había pagado a esa piltrafa humana para acabar con Hermione y quedarse con el hurón como premio.

— Así que mi informante es este hombrecito. ¿No que eras un héroe? ¿No que habías luchado en las huestes de Potter? ¿Dónde quedó el héroe mágico?

— Por lo menos, no en Azkaban.

— ¡Ja! Me gustas. Respondes como un verdadero sangre limpia.

— Eso de la sangre me importa un mismísimo pepino, lo único que quiero es ver al engreído y malcriado de tu hijo lejos de mi Hermione.

— Eso déjamelo de mi parte, jamás estarán juntos.

— Bueno basta de entretenciones. Dime qué fue lo que averiguaste. ― Le dijo Pansy. Ron no podía decir lo que iba a ocurrir, debía pensar en forma rápida.

— Weasley, no te gastes en pensar una excusa o en arrepentirte. Los Malfoy somos expertos en Legeremancia. ¿Así que mañana se casa mi hijo con la "sangre sucia"? ¿En Hogwarts? Entonces pensemos en cómo será su regalo de bodas ¿no?

Pansy estaba destruida: su amor de toda la vida se casaba con otra. Y Ron, quería morirse, pues jamás pensó en que ese mago le fuera a leer la mente. No tuvo tiempo para ocultar ningún pensamiento. Otra vez la hizo de oro… Otra vez volvía a traicionar a sus amigos… Hermione y Draco, seguían en peligro inminente... "―_ Hermione, por favor perdóname por todo esto.._ ― " 


	16. Unión mágica y legal

_**"Un extraño hechizo me domina amor de magia negra, o de luz divina**_

_**qué obsesión, qué tentación es como un orgasmo aunque quiera o no mi razón…**_

_**Al oír tu voz, al rozar tu piel, al sentir tu cuerpo y a sentirme en él, que perfecta unión**_

_**qué sensación y qué morbo y que pasión"**_

Draco se encontraba vestido con un traje de caché en tono gris (como sus ojos), el saco era de cola, con un pantalón de tela con suaves líneas, chaleco gris, en un tono un poco más pálido que el resto de la ropa, camisa blanca y corbata al tono. Como toque final, un pañuelo que Zabini acababa de acomodar en la parte delantera del saco.

— ¡Ya, dale! Listo para el suicidio.

— Deja, Blaise. Estoy nervioso, pero feliz… ¿los padres de Hermione llegaron ya?

— Sí. Según dijo Luna, el padre estaba furioso, pero luego de conversar con McGonagall entró en razón. Debes entender que ella es hija única y que se case tan joven…

— ¡Oye, ya tenemos casi 19 años! Yo también soy hijo único. Ambos estamos mayorcitos para decidir por nuestras vidas.

— Sí, tienes razón. Pero, yo aún no me trago eso de que se casan por amor y de un día para otro. Está embarazada ¿cierto? ¡Embarazaste a Granger y ahora te están obligando a casarte con ella! Es eso ¿no?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Nos casamos para que nadie nos separe. Mi padre no podrá contra nosotros si somos marido y mujer, ella pasa a ser una Malfoy y por lo tanto no la puede tocar. ― Zabini miró su reloj, era hora de ir a la oficina de la Directora. Ya debía haber llegado el ministro muggle que celebraría el Matrimonio Legal y la directora debía tener todo listo para celebrar el Matrimonio Mágico Civil.

— ¿Tienes listos tus votos?

— Sí, Los hice pensando cada palabra y en cada frase.

— Bien, amigo. Suerte.

En la Torre de los Premios Anuales, Hermione ya había terminado de arreglarse: lucía un vestido celeste a la rodilla, de tela delicada con suaves trazos de encaje y organza, con un lazo en la cintura y con espalda un poco descubierta, sin mangas y escote levemente pronunciado. Ginny le arregló el cabello en una coleta desordenada y sensual por donde se podía visualizar algunas pequeñas flores blancas brillantes.

— Y ahora el toque final… ― Dijo colocándole una corona de flores brillantes, parecidas a las que sobresalían de su cabello. ― Estás bellísima amiga.

— Y nerviosa. Siento que todo se me da vueltas.

— Muchas emociones en tan pocos días.

— Sí, últimamente he estado muy nerviosa. ¿Me veo bien? ¿Crees que le gustaré a Draco?

— Amiga, si aunque te pusieras una bolsa de papel como vestido, Draco te encontraría hermosa. Ese hurón te ama. Te juro que hace unos meses hubiera pensado que las serpientes no tenían sentimientos, pero esta serpiente ¡por Dios, lo traes babeando!

— ¿Cómo estás con Harry? ¿Mejor?

— Sí, mejor, aunque para serte sincera, no creo que él quiera que yo me dedique al Quiddich.

— Si no quiere que te dediques al Quiddich no te lo va a decir, te va a dejar libre para que tú elijas. ― Ginny sonrió. Sabía que Harry no era mezquino y que sobrepondría la vocación de ella por encima de sus sentimientos.

— Ya es la hora. Tus padres y los jueces han de estar en la oficina de la Directora.

— ¡Qué nervios!

— Tus votos, ¿Los memorizaste?

— No es necesario memorizar cuando lo que vas a decir es del alma, pero aún así me pongo un poco nerviosa… se me puede enredar la lengua o puedo tartamudear.

— Tranquila, futura señora Malfoy. Todo saldrá bien. Lo mejor, es que después de hoy, nadie la podrá separar de su hurón albino.

— ¡Amo a mi hurón!

— Todos lo sabemos. ― Alguien entraba, era Harry que venía muy elegantemente vestido con una túnica de gala y, extraño en él, bien peinado.

— ¿Lista hermanita? ― Dijo sonriente

— Sí, Harry. Lista.

— Jamás pensé que te entregaría a un Slytherin. Pero bueno, ese engreído ha demostrado que te ama de verdad. Anda, vamos . ― Le puso su brazo y Hermione lo tomó. ― ¿Nerviosa?

— Sí, hasta un poco mareada.

— Dentro de unos minutos serás Hermione Malfoy y te sentirás mejor.

— Sí, qué nervios ¡Harry los anillos!

— Tranquila. Tengo todo. Como testigo de matrimonio lo tengo todo planeado.

— ¿Lo tengo? Ja. Si no fuera por mí, estarías hasta melenudo. ― Ginny bufó y salió adelante con su varita en mano. Era una de las personas que no estarían en la ceremonia, ella junto a varios más vigilarían el castillo. Nadie se podía aparecer dentro del castillo, habían varias entradas y todas había que vigilarlas, pero con magos tenebrosos al acecho, todo era posible.

El colegio estaba con muy poca gente, solo los invitados y algunos profesores, ya que el resto de los alumnos y alumnas regresaban en el expreso que arribaba alrededor de las 20:00 horas y recién iba a ser medio día… todavía tenían bastante tiempo para la ceremonia y para almorzar tranquilos quienes estuvieran presentes.

Draco avanzaba por un pasillo junto a su comitiva: Zabini, Nott y el profesor Horace Slughorn, jefe de la Casa Slytherin.

— Muchacho, muchacho… esta decisión es la más importante de tu vida, ¿lo sabes no? ― Le preguntó el profesor.

— Sí, lo sé. Y es la decisión con más convicción que he tomado jamás profesor. ― Respondió mientras avanzaban hacia la escalera de caracol.

— ¡Malfoy, detente! ― Un pelirrojo, que no había sido invitado al matrimonio, llegaba todo desordenado, agitado y corriendo.

— ¿Me vienes a dar las albricias de matrimonio, comadreja?

— No. Se trata de tu padre.

— No quiero hablar de ese asesino.

— Malfoy, tu padre atacará hoy. ― Draco se puso serio y palideció.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Basta con que lo sepa. Pero no sé cómo, ni a qué hora atacará. Te aviso para que estés atento, por si se aparece…

— ¡Muchachito, nadie se puede aparecer en el colegio! ― Exclamó con tono amable el profesor.

— Aparecerse, no. Pero llegar por las puertas, sí. ― Reflexionó Draco.

— Malfoy, tu padre quiere asesinar a Hermione delante de ti y luego quiere acabar contigo. Si yo hubiera sabido eso...

— ¡Igual lo habrías hecho, comadreja celosa!

— ¡No! Jamás querría la muerte de alguien. No., eso no… Bueno.. te dejo en aviso, para que estés atento. ― Draco le hizo un movimiento de cejas a Nott, este entendió que debía ir a poner en alerta al resto.

― Bien, yo me iré a vigilar al igual que ustedes… mientras tú… ― Pero Nott no alcanzó a terminar lo que iba a decir pues Ronald no se contuvo y le gritó a Draco:

― ¡Mientras tú, maldito hurón, te casas con la mujer que amo! ― Salió hecho una furia. Draco lo quedó mirándolo unos segundos y comprendió el arrepentimiento de Weasley, y el riesgo que corría al delatar las intensiones de Lucius.

— Vamos muchacho. No hay que hacer esperar a la novia. ― Draco sonrió y comenzó a subir la escalera de caracol. Mientras sus amigos comenzaban a vigilar con mayor cuidado.

Al avanzar, se dio cuenta de que el pequeño pasillo estaba lleno de flores blancas (detalles de la Directora, supuso), pues, según lo que le había dicho Minerva, hacía unos doscientos años, que no se casaban alumnos en el colegio. Y ahora se repetía durante su dirección, eso la enorgullecía de corazón, sobre todo si el enlace era entre bandos opuestos… para muchos era impensable que se uniera una Gryffindor con un Slytherin, era como unir el agua y el aceite. Pero ellos demostraron amarse y este acto que hoy celebrarían solo dejaba de manifiesto que el amor todo lo puede y que por fin los mitos de la sangre se volvían obsoletos.

Ingresó a la oficina de la directora, allí estaba ella detrás de su escritorio de pie, no estaba su sillón de directora y a su lado había un hombre, debía ser el Oficial Civil Muggle, cada uno con un libro de registro y una par de plumas y lápices muggles dispuestos en la mesa. Frente a ellos estaban los padres de Hermione, Jean, la madre y el Sr. Granger, un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años, delgado alto y con el cabello desordenado como Hermione. Ambos le hicieron un saludo solo con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Parecía que la madre había llorado y que el padre lo odiaba. Era obvio que experimentasen esos sentimientos. Su única hija se casaba y nada menos que con el mujeriego más grande del colegio. Sonrió para sí, al recordar los tiempos en que pensaba en otras mujeres. Ahora esas ideas estaban guardadas. Amaba a su castaña de cabello enmarañado, y desde ese día, ellos serían uno.

La puerta se abrió e ingresó ella vestida un traje celeste hermoso del brazo de Harry Potter… El padre de Hermione avanzó y Harry le pasó la mano de su hija.

— Hija, te doy todas mis bendiciones. Si amas a tu futuro esposo, nosotros no nos opondremos. Tu corazón manda. ― Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente a Hermione. Avanzó con ella de la mano. Y al enfrentarse a Draco le dijo: ― Cuídala con tu vida. ― Draco asintió y entrelazó su mano con Hermione.

— Estas bellísimas, amor. ― Le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

— Tú te ves encantador. ― Respondió y ambos giraron para quedar frente a la directora y al funcionario del registro civil muggle.

En ese momento ingresó Luna al salón, un poco atrasada. Pero no hizo ningún ruido y se colocó al lado de Harry.

― Nos sentimos muy honrados al celebrar en este Colegio, un acto tan importante para ustedes y del que esperamos puedan llevarse un recuerdo inolvidable… Para Hogwarts es un honor que dos de sus Premios Anuales, de casas tan disímiles como la Slytherin y la Gryffindor hoy decidan unir sus vidas en el Matrimonio. ― Comenzaba así el discurso legal de la Directora del colegio. ― Este matrimonio no solo es válido en el mundo mágico, porque ambos contrayentes pertenecen a este mundo, sino que la futura esposa es de ascendencia muggle, por tanto su matrimonio también será legal en el mundo no mágico, para tales efectos contamos con la presencia del Sr. Charles Johnson Clark quien oficiará el acto civil.

―Vamos a proceder a la celebración del matrimonio civil entre Hermione Jean Granger Grennett y el Señor Draco Lucius Malfoy Black ambos mayores de edad y en pleno ejercicio de sus derechos civiles. ― Era el turno del Oficial Civil muggle. ― Los contrayentes declaran que comparecen a este acto libremente, a declarar que quieren ser marido y mujer. ― Hermione sintió que Draco le apretaba más de la cuenta su mano. Ella sonrió y con la otra mano le tocó el hombro. Él la miró y le regaló una sonrisa. ― Actuarán como testigos la Señorita Luna Lovegood y el Señor Harry Potter Evans, también mayores de edad y en pleno ejercicio de sus derechos civiles.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En un pasillo de Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley estaba al lado de Theodore Nott, los dos atentos, mirando hacia ambos lados y con varita lista en mano.

— Jamás imaginé que con una Gryffindor estaría vigilando ...

— Ni yo con un Slytherin... Calla, que cualquier ruido puede ser sospechoso.

— Sinceramente no creo que Malfoy "Padre" se aparezca por estos lados.

— Esperemos que así sea y que deje tranquilos a los recién casados.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En las afueras del castillo se acababan de aparecer tres magos y una bruja. La bruja joven, avanzó con paso decidido adelante y los tres magos la siguieron.

— Escucha bien Malfoy, yo no voy a entrar al colegio. Yo solo los guiaré, tú debes terminar el trabajo. Si no les resulta, no me busques más. Usa el escondite y haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero ya no me involucraré más, no estoy dispuesta a estar acostándome contigo por cada favor. Así que yo hasta acá te dejo.

— ¡Asquerosa ramera!

— ¡Cuida tus palabras Malfoy! Recuerda que aún no llegamos a la entrada y puede que me desparezca y me olvide de todo. ― Lucius guardó silencio y comenzaron todos a avanzar hasta la entrada del colegio. La cual no es visible para muggles, solo para magos y brujas. Estando allí, Pansy invocó con su varita la presencia de Filch, el cuidador de colegio, quien, bajo un maleficio imperius, del que la morena se jactaba de hacerlos a la perfección, logró que el squib abriera la reja de entrada.

— Me voy Malfoy. Que tengas suerte. Si algo no resulta bien… tú mueres y yo me vuelvo loca. ¿Sí? ¿Te queda claro? ― El hombre asintió y entró al castillo con sus dos seguidores mortífagos. Pansy desapareció.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En la oficina de la Directora McGonagall la ceremonia continuaba, quien hablaba era ella misma:

"El matrimonio es en muchas maneras una simplificación de deberes, y se combinan naturalmente las fortalezas y los deseos de dos jóvenes personas, así que, juntos, ellos buscarán la forma de alcanzar en el futuro lo que ellos tantas veces imaginaron. Por encima de todo, el matrimonio es una tarea y una nueva formalidad, una nueva demanda de fortaleza y generosidad de cada uno, y ungran nuevo peligro para ambos.

Cuando nos sentimos lo suficientemente seguros para abrir las cerraduras, nuestra confiable personalidad sale y nosotros podemos ser completamente honestos con quienes somos; podemos ser amados por quienes somos y no por lo que pretendemos ser o por lo que fuimos. Cada uno muestra la mejor parte para el otro. No importa que es lo que esté mal con nosotros, con esta persona nosotros estamos seguros en nuestro paraíso. Nuestra alma gemela es alguien que comparte nuestros más profundos anhelos, nuestro sentido de dirección.

Cuando somos dos globos, y nuestra dirección es arriba, las chances son que encontramos la persona correcta. Nuestra alma gemela es la persona que hace que la vida venga a la vida. He aquí dos almas gemelas que hoy se unen en matrimonio.

Draco… Hermione, los invito a decir sus votos… Luego de que cada uno lo recite, le pondrá la argolla de matrimonio al otro. ― Harry avanzó y se ubicó al lado de Hermione, le mostró una cajita terciopelo negra, en donde habían dos argollas de matrimonio. Hermione sacó la más grande y tomó la mano de Draco:

— Draco, amor mío: Yo, Hermione, prometo darte a ti lo mejor de mí y pedirte a ti no más de lo que tú puedas dar; Prometo respetarte a ti como mi a propia persona y realizar tus intereses, deseos y necesidades que son no menos importantes que los míos; Prometo compartir contigo mi tiempo y atención, llenar de alegría, fortaleza e imaginación a nuestra relación; y prometo serte fiel y tuya el resto de mi vida. ― Y le colocó la argolla en el dedo medio de la mano izquierda. Luego Harry se acercó a Draco y le mostro la caja desde donde tomó la argolla restante. Harry volvió a su asiento mientras Draco tomaba la mano de Hermione.

— Mi amada Hermione: Yo Draco Malfoy, prometo mantenerme solo para ti, dejarte a ti mirar a través de la ventana de mi mundo dentro de mis temores más profundos y sentimientos, secretos y sueños; prometo crecer solo contigo, gustoso de enfrentar los cambios para mantener nuestra relación viva por siempre; prometo amarte en los buenos y malos tiempos,  
>con todo lo que yo tengo para dar y todo lo que siento dentro en la única manera que yo conozco. Completamente y para siempre. Te amo.<p>

— Y yo a ti amor mío. ― Draco colocó el anillo en el dedo de ella. Ambos tenían sus ojos nublados por la emoción. Su declaración de amor, tan naturalmente dicha, había impactado a todos los presentes.

— Así pues, ya que vienen libremente a contraer matrimonio, han expresado su decisión amarse y mantenerse unidos conforme a la Ley, unan sus manos y manifiesten su consentimiento ante la Ley y sus testigos. ― Dijo el oficial Muggle.

— Draco Lucius ¿acepta libremente contraer matrimonio con Hermione Jean? ― Draco la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

— Acepto. ―Dijo firme y fuerte.

— Hermione Jean, ¿acepta libremente contraer matrimonio con Draco Lucius?

— Acepto. ― Respondió Hermione sonriendo tiernamente mientras sentía que una lágrima rodaba por su rostro.

— En virtud de la autoridad que me confiere la Ley, yo les declaro unidos en matrimonio. ― Dijo el hombre.

— Conforme la ley mágica, yo Minerva McGonagall, los declaro unidos en mágico matrimonio. Draco y Hermione. Están mágica y legalmente casados. ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Vamos, jóvenes que ahora pueden besarse en público! ― Dijo la profesora sonriente.

Draco tomó de la cintura a su esposa y la besó tan dulcemente como pudo. Hermione lo abrazó y correspondió a su beso con todo el amor que aquel gesto podía expresar ¡Se amaban! Y ahora estarían unidos para siempre….


	17. El amor llena el momento

Lo que vino luego fueron felicitaciones, abrazos, fotos, alegría… El matrimonio se celebró en total tranquilidad y se le entregó la connotación mágica que todos deseaban… fue privado pero muy significativo.

El Oficial Civil Muggle regresó a través de la red Flu, por donde había llegado, acompañado del profesor Slughorn (que más tarde le tendría que borrar la memoria) y la Directora invitó a todos los presentes a un almuerzo en el comedor del colegio. Todo, tal y como lo había querido Hermione, sobrio y austero, la idea era mantener la mayor privacidad posible.

Bajaron las escaleras, Draco traía de la mano a Hermione, quien estaba radiante luciendo su anillo de mujer casada y él, orgulloso de haber tomado la mejor decisión de su vida. Por fin tenía a alguien a su lado, y esa era la mujer que amaba.

Abajo estaba Ginny y Blaise, se giraron al escuchar que ya venían, sonrieron alegremente. Ginny corrió y abrazó a su amiga.

— Me perdí la ceremonia civil, pero palabra que no me perderé el matrimonio religioso. ― Le dijo al oído.

— O el bautizo de nuestro primer hijo. ― Draco la había escuchado y la pelirroja lo abrazó muy fuertemente.

— Te he odiado desde primer año, pero ahora creo que eres lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Hermione. ― Draco estaba un poco confundido. Una Weasley lo abrazaba y extraño en él, se sentía bien. Era como que de un momento a otro tenía familia: esposa, primas, primos, tíos,. ¡todos! porque hasta Molly y Arthur Weasley lo habían felicitado y llamado "hijo", eso sí era extraño, pero se sentía bien. Era agradable estar en medio de tanta gente, que de corazón le deseaban lo mejor.

Luego de recibir los abrazos de todos, ingresaron al comedor. Ahí se encontraron con que varios Aurores custodiaban en el castillo. Era evidente que existía riesgo y que muy posiblemente el convicto de su padre quisiera atacar.

— Señora Malfoy… ― Hermione miró a Draco que estaba a su lado mirándola. ― ¿No escuchas? - Los presentes que no fueron a la ceremonia les pedían un beso.

— ¿Y qué espera Señor Malfoy? ― Le preguntó con su desafiante y sensual sonrisa. ― Draco la tomó nuevamente de la cintura, pero esta vez cruzó sus brazos en el cuerpo de ella. ― Esto es para que les dé envidia. ― Dijo y besó a su esposa con todo el amor que pudo demostrar. Hermione perdió sus dedos en el sedoso cabello blanquecino de su marido, y le correspondió aquel beso. No le importó que todo el mundo la viera, ahora, y tal como dijo la profesora McGonagall, lo podían hacer en el público.

Harry miró a su amiga y, a pesar de haberla visto besarse antes con Malfoy, (iba a evitar llamarle el hurón malcriado u oxigenado o el ex – mortífago, por respeto a Hermione), aún le parecía que aquello no estuviera ocurriendo.

Por su mente, en fracciones de segundos, pasaron cientos de imágenes en donde Draco era la persona menos querida por ellos, aquella persona que, haciendo alarde de su apellido y dinero, intentó causarles mucho daño. Y decía "intentó", porque en el fondo, Draco fue tan víctima de Voldemort, como ellos mismos. Sufrió en silencio el poder de un padre autoritario y torturador… viéndose obligado a realizar cosas que para niños de su edad, eran inimaginables. Draco, desde muy pequeño fue maltratado, y visto desde esa perspectiva, ¿qué repercusión podría tener eso en su vida? La respuesta saltaba a la vista: Un joven solitario, engreído y dispuesto a desquitarse con el que se le cruzara en su camino.

Lo bueno de la historia, es que, aparte de las huellas físicas, Draco supo encausar su camino y hoy lo demostraba a todo el mundo. Amaba a Hermione, amaba a la persona más querida por Harry, amaba a la que Harry, en más de una oportunidad llamó como su "hermana" y si así lo decía era porque así lo sentía.

— ¡Atención! ¡Han vulnerado la entrada del colegio! Encontramos a Filch desmayado en el portón de acceso. ― Era Ronald Weasley que ingresaba agitado y corriendo, blandiendo su varita. Detrás de él, llegó Luna, Ginny y Nott también agitados y corriendo.

— ¡Es cierto, han ingresado!** - **Exclamó Luna.

El movimiento instintivo de Draco fue posicionarse delatante de Hermione para protegerla. De repente todo pasó muy rápido. Luna, Ginny, Nott, Zabini, Neville, Ronald, los otros Weasley y profesores estaban con sus varitas en mano. Los padres de Hermione se encontraban protegidos por la profesora de Adivinación, Sybill Trelawney y la Enfermera del Colegio, la Señora Pomfrey

De pronto se escuchó la voz de Lucius, totalmente amplificada.

— Mi querido y cobarde hijo, Draco Malfoy… ― La voz sonaba clara y cercana pero nadie lo podía ver. ― ¿Les extraña? ¿Les extraña no poder verme? Uno en la cárcel aprende nuevas técnicas o mejora las que tiene.

— Padre, vete. Déjanos tranquilos. Ya no puedes hacernos nada. Hermione y yo estamos casados. Ella es una Malfoy, ahora. ― Draco apuntaba con su varita y miraba a distintos lados.

— ¡Eres un idiota Draco! Yo mismo me encargué de deshacer ese estúpido hechizo, porque a mí no me engañabas. Cuando no la quisiste reconocer delante del Señor Tenebroso, supe que algo sentías por esa sangre sucia. Así que no me extrañó cuando me informaron de que tenías algo con ella. Por lo mismo, pararé hasta verla muerta. ¡Jamás aceptaré que nuestra sangre se mezcle con la muggle!

— Lucius, te imaginé más inteligente, deberías darte cuenta de que entre magos cada vez nacen más squib y eso es por la endogamia. Si las familias de magos siguen casándose entre ellos, se perderá la magia. ― La profesora McGonagall trataba de sonar lo más serena posible.

— ¡Miente, vieja decrépita! ¡Debió haber muerto junto a los demás asquerosos durante la guerra! ¡Avada kedavra! ― Un rayo salió disparado desde una esquina del comedor del sector en donde los profesores solían cenar, es decir, el lado contrario a la entrada. ¿Hacia dónde iba dirigido ese rayo entonces?

Lamentablemente Hermione estaba en la trayectoria dicho rayo. Su padre que estaba cerca, corrió tan rápido como pudo y tiró a su hija al suelo. Draco se giró y vio la luz emanada por aquella varita, intentó impedirlo, pero ésta se había perdido en el pecho del padre de Hermione. Su padre yacía con los ojos fijos. Había muerto.

— ¡Nooo! ¡Papá!

Hermione se levantó y quiso correr al lado de su padre, pero Draco la asió del brazo y comenzó a lanzar hechizos con su varita a diestra y siniestra, de repente el hechizo de invisibilidad de los mortífagos fue deshecho por la Directora y fue posible visualizar a Lucius y a sus dos cómplices. Este, al verse en evidencia, lanzó dos maleficios, uno dio de lleno en Ginny, tirándola al suelo completamente ensangrentada y con cortes en varias partes de su cuerpo, en tanto que a Luna le dio un crucio tan fuerte que la muchacha comenzó a sangrar por la boca, mientras se retorcía en el piso.

— ¡No se acerquen! Mis métodos han mejorado y puedo asesinarlos a todos con un solo movimiento de mi varita. ― Dijo pero vio que sus dos cómplices estaban heridos, los cuatro Aurores habían librado una breve batalla con esos dos. ― Volveré y te buscaré asquerosa "sangre sucia". Y tú Draco, estás sentenciado. – Una neblina negro envolvió la estancia, al segundo volaron por el lugar, al otro segundo, ya no estaban. Los Aurores salieron corriendo intentando darles alcance.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

— ¿Cómo están? ―Harry le preguntó a la señora Pomfrey. Estaban en el Hospital San Mungo. Luego del ataque, las dos muchachas fueron llevadas inmediatamente a la enfermería, para curar sus heridas. Sin embargo las heridas eran muy graves y debieron ser trasladas al Hospital.

— El medimago dice que la señorita Lovegood es la más delicada. Hay una hemorragia interna, así que han decidido utilizar algunos métodos muggles e implementos de su tecnología para detenerla. Su estado es crítico. En cuanto a la señorita Weasley, está mejor. Sus heridas fueron curadas y borradas. Se deberá quedar en reposo y observación por un par de días.

— ¿Puedo verlas?

— No, señor Potter. Están aún con los médicos. Vaya, descanse. Debe acompañar a la señorita Granger... perdón a la Señora Malfoy. Ella debe preparar el sepelio de su padre. Yo me quedaré aquí, junto a los señores Weasley. ― Harry no quería dejar a Ginny ni a Luna, pero también debía estar al lado de Hermione.

— Harry, creo que debemos hablar. ― Ron se había acercado a Harry.

— ¿¡Tú!? ¡Tú eres el causante de todo esto! ― Lo tomó de la solapa de su chaqueta y lo levantó en vilo pegándolo a la pared. Las manos de Ron estaban levantadas en son de paz.

— Lo sé… lo sé. Y lo siento. Jamás imaginé que ese malnacido haría todo esto, no sé qué más decir, pero creo que lejos de recriminarme una y otra vez, considero que es mejor pensar una salida a este asunto. ― Harry lo soltó. ― Gracias.

— Debemos reforzar la vigilancia…

— No, Harry, no va por ese lado la solución.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Hay que alejar a Hermione de este lugar.

— Eso es lo que tú quisieras, alejarla de su esposo.

— No estoy pensando en mí, pienso en su seguridad. Creo que si se fuera al mundo muggle por un tiempo, con los hechizos de ocultamiento necesarios, mientras apresan a Lucius, ella podría estar más segura. Acá, en el mundo mágico, ella corre peligro. Harry, ese desquiciado la podría matar. Sé que será doloroso para todos nosotros y por sobretodo…

— Para mí.― Draco acababa de llegar a la sala de espera del Hospital.― Creo haber escuchado lo suficiente comadreja, y lamentablemente considero que tienes razón. ¡Una descabellada idea, pero la más certera!

— ¡No pensarás alejar a Hermione de todos nosotros y de ti! ¡Ella moriría de pena! ¡Están recién casados! ― Harry comenzó a pasearse como león enjaulado. Su amiga los odiaría a todos.

— Yo conversaré con ella y le diré que será por un tiempo corto y que luego que todo esto acabe, podremos estar finalmente juntos. No creo que la captura de mi padre demore mucho. Es un mago hábil, pero no lo suficiente como para burlar a cientos de Aurores.

— Tú decides. Si consideras que la idea de Ron, es acertada y que con ello pondremos a Hermione fuera de peligro, pues bien… hagámosla.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

La totalidad del alumnado ya se encontraba en sus respectivas habitaciones. El cotilleo era de proporciones. Se enteraron del matrimonio y de lo desastroso que había resultado el frustrado almuerzo. Un muerto, dos heridos y los novios destrozados por tanta tristeza. Sabían que Luna y Ginny estaban muy mal heridas, así que tanto la casa Gryffindor y como la Ravenclaw estaban preocupadas. La Slytherin igual estaba triste porque Draco, el Premio Anual, no había podido festejar su matrimonio. Todos hablaban que Pansy tenía mucho que ver con aquello, pero ella incólume a los comentarios se limitó a estar en su habitación y guardar silencio. Nadie podía saber si efectivamente ella tuvo que ver o no con el ataque ocurrido en la tarde.

Mientras tanto en la Torre de los Premios Anuales, la madre de Hermione se quedaría en la habitación de su hija. No era seguro que ella volviera a Londres, por lo que se optó que se quedara allí. Se puso un Auror a vigilar ese sector del castillo, así como en otros sectores aledaños. Se debía reforzar la vigilancia mientras Lucius estuviera prófugo.

En cuanto al cuerpo del padre de Hermione, éste había sido derivado a la morgue muggle de Londres. Un ataque cardiaco era lo que iba a justificar esa muerte en ese mundo. Sin embargo, en el mundo de los magos, a Malfoy se le sumaba otro asesinato.

Hermione estaba con bata, sentada frente a un espejo de la habitación que antes era solo de Draco, ahora en la puerta de aquella habitación había aparecido una inscripción, por arte de magia, que versaba:

El amor llena el momento  
>y en el momento comienza la eternidad<br>el amor llena una vida  
>y una nueva vida comienza de verdad.<p>

Por siempre y para siempre Draco y Hermione

Slytherin y Gryffindor

_Premios Anuales_

Se miraba al espejo y se observaba así misma. Ese día que debió ser el más feliz de su vida, era uno de los más tristes que recordaría… su padre había muerto… dio su vida por ella… esa maldición era para ella… ¿qué habría sido de Draco si ella hubiera muerto? No lo quería imaginar.

Sintió que alguien ingresaba a la habitación, era Draco que venía del hospital. Su cara estaba demacrada. La corbata de su traje de novio estaba desordenada y su tan bien peinado cabello, era un desastre.

— ¡Amor! ― Hermione corrió y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. Draco de inmediato la besó en los labios y acarició su cabello, enredando sus dedos con unas pequeñas flores que aún le quedaban de su tan elaborado peinado del matrimonio. ― ¿Cómo siguen Ginny y Luna? ¿Las pudiste ver?

— Ginny está mejor. Luna está con un tratamiento muggle para las hemorragias internas. Ellos han perfeccionado mucho con su "tecno-magia"

— Tecnología, es ciencia médica. Espero que estén bien, pronto… Confío en que así será.

— Se van a recuperar, amor mío. Ven, debemos hablar . ― La tomó de la mano para que ambos se sentaran en la cama. En ese momento Draco reparó en que la habitación estaba adornada con varios arreglos florales, unos cuantos regalos en un sector y la cobija la cama, otrora de colores de la Casa Slytherin, hoy era un blanco albino perfecto y las sábanas estaban bordados los nombres de ambos. ― ¡Qué detalle! ― En otro escenario era muy posible lo último en que hubieran reparado hubiera sido en las sábanas…

— Es un regalo de la Directora, ¿viste la placa de la puerta?

— Sí: "_El amor llena el momento y en el momento comienza la eternidad" . ― _Recordó lo leído.

— _"El amor llena una vida y una nueva vida comienza de verdad". ― _Terminó ella el verso.

— Así es, Herms. Mañana será el sepelio de tu padre. Shhh… lo sé… Sé que estás triste, pero debemos hablar, es necesario.

— No me asustes, por favor.

— Debemos pensar con la mente fría, amor.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

— Debemos separarnos por un tiempo.

— ¡¿Quéee?! ¡Draco, no!

— Será por poco. Debes estar tranquila, te explicaré…


	18. No es una despedida

**_Tan solo una mirada y ya te comprendo_**

**_tan solo un pensamiento nos une a los dos._**

**_Una palabra, y ya te siento por ti he llorado, por fuera y por dentro_**

**_me basta pensar en ti y ya te tengo._**

Era muy temprano, apenas aclaraba, cuando Draco abrió los ojos y vio que su esposa dormía pegada a él. En la noche se habían amado como nunca. A pesar de la tristeza de ella por la muerte de su padre, sabía que el único sitio en donde más segura se sentía era en los brazos de su esposo. De su amado Draco.

Ese día iba a ser largo, pues sabían que se debían separar, pero sería por un corto tiempo. Y luego, volverían a estar juntos. A pesar de saber esto último, en el mundo de la magia a veces existían muchas cosas inciertas y podrían ocurrir algunos eventos indeseables en el camino. Lo único cierto era el real amor que ambos se profesaban y que se juraron tener por siempre.

Por su parte en la Oficina de la Directora, ésta le pidió a Ronald Weasley que se acercara allí temprano, y temprano para la directora era al amanecer. Tanto Ron como Harry no habían dormido haciendo vigilancia en el castillo, así que antes de que fueran las cinco y media de la mañana subió a la oficina de Dirección. Ya sabía que lo esperaba una nueva reprimenda por su fatal error.

— Señor Weasley, veo que no ha dormido.

— No. Creo que no dormiré en unos cuantos días. No descansaré hasta que se encuentre a Malfoy y vuelva a Azkaban. Estaré al pendiente, siempre.

— Es lo menos que puede hacer. ― Le dijo con su cara típica de enojo.

— Lo sé. ¿Era para eso que me llamó? ― Tampoco Ron tenía intensiones de enfrascarse en una discusión con aquella mujer. Él ya había reconocido su error, lo que restaba era enmendarlo y no volver a darle vueltas.

— No. Para eso no lo llamé. Creo que es con usted con quien debo contar en estos momentos. Usted debe resarcir sus errores y por lo tanto considero que su ayuda será útil.

— Haré todo lo que tenga a mi alcance para ayudar a Hermione.

— La idea de que ella hoy se vaya con su madre al mundo muggle me parece descabellada, pero la más acertada. Malfoy "padre" no se atreverá a acercarse a los Muggles, primero porque los odia y los considera humanos de última categoría y segundo, porque insistirá en que Hermione sigue entre los magos. Pero, y si por cualquier motivo ¿logra dar con su paradero? Digo, él o cualquier otro mortífago?

— Ese es el riesgo.

— No, Señor Weasley. No debe existir ningún error. He pensado y, ahí usted cobra vital importancia, de que a Hermione se le deba aplicar un hechizo desmemorizante, tanto a ella como a su madre.

— ¡No! ¡Eso jamás!

— Déjeme terminar, será por un tiempo corto, lo suficiente para que ella no sufra por la separación de su esposo y por si algún mortífago la encuentra… Se le dará una vida de muggle, en donde ella jamás haya conocido la magia y cuando Lucius Malfoy sea puesto nuevamente en prisión la traeremos de vuelta.

— No sé…

— Usted, Señor Weasley, será el Guardián de los Secretos. Solo usted y yo sabremos que Hermione y su madre no recordarán nada hasta el día en que ya no exista el peligro.

— No, no lo acepto. Ella debe saber quién es. Debe recordar que ha sido la mejor bruja de su generación. Debe recordar… recordarnos…

— ¿Quiere que ella siga sufriendo?

— No, claro que no.

— Entonces yo haré el hechizo y usted guardará el secreto. Sabe las reglas señor Weasley.

— Sí, que me muero si hablo por gusto.

— Algo parecido. Piense que es por el bien de ella.

— Que así sea, entonces.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mientras tanto en la Torre de los recién casados, luego de levantarse y desayunar, junto a Jean, la madre de Hermione, decidieron que ya era hora de reunirse en la Oficina de la Directora de Hogwarts para salir todos al funeral del padre de Hermione. Era muy temprano, aún los estudiantes no transitaban por los pasillos, la idea de salir temprano era evitar cualquier suspicacia. A su vez, para que ningún alumno o alumna se sintiera que estaba en riesgo. Ya bastante tenían con que se hubiera redoblado la vigilancia por parte de los Aurores en el castillo.

(Una joven de cabello negro y largo y de piel muy blanca, estaba atenta a lo que ocurriera. Siguió a los tres que bajaban de la Torre de los Premios Anuales. Algo pasaba y ella debía enterarse…).

Al ingresar al despacho de la Directora, allí ya estaba Harry, Ron y Minerva McGonagall. Como debían aparecerse en un lugar abierto, esto es el cementerio de Londres, utilizaron un traslador, una bota vieja que la Directora guardaba como quien guarda un rubí en una de las cajas de seguridad de su despacho. Lo depositó con sumo cuidado sobre su escritorio y todos lo tocaron y desaparecieron. La más desorientada y asustada era Jean ya que la Directora tuvo que utilizar sus mejores encantamientos para poder incluirla en el traslador, pues era muggle. Pero claro, con una bruja como McGonagall, hasta los hechizos más difíciles, surtían los efectos deseados.

Se aparecieron en un cementerio. Ya estaba de día, eran aproximadamente las 07:30 de la mañana. A las ocho se comenzaba con la ceremonia. Jean había informado a algunas amistades y esperaba que ese día estuvieran allí.

Pasados unos segundos, aparecieron los Weasley y al rato comenzaron a llegar un par de médicos amigos de los Granger, que saludaron muy cortésmente a Jean y a Hermione, quien no se había desprendido ni un segundo de Draco, ni de su madre.

Se dio el responso por el descanso eterno del alma del Señor Granger. Un sacerdote dio la bendición y trató de entregar resignación a los presentes. Hermione sentía que se iba a desmayar. Su desayuno había sido una tortura, nada había soportado en su estómago, y ahora el hambre la devoraba.

— Amor estás pálida. ― Draco la abraza fuertemente, sabía que pronto se separarían y lo peor es que no sabía por cuánto tiempo.

— Ya se me pasará.

Al cabo de unos minutos los presentes se fueron yendo. Los últimos en retirarse fueron Molly y Arthur, quienes se despidieron en la puerta del cementerio, dejando a la Directora, a Draco, Hermione, Ron y Harry solos. En ese instante apareció un vehículo nuevo, modelo sedan y sin conductor. Minerva hizo un movimiento de su varita y las puertas se abrieron.

— Es hora. ― Dijo. Hermione creyó morir. Debía separarse de su esposo. Draco tampoco podía contener el llanto. Ya no podía seguir fingiendo falsa fortaleza, porque su punto débil era ella: su esposa, la mujer que más amaba en la tierra.

— ¡No! ¡Draco yo no puedo irme! ¡No te quiero dejar! ― Estaba aferrada a él fuertemente.

— Es por tu bien amor mío. ― Con ambas manos sostenía el rostro de su pequeña.

— Herms, tú estarás bien y cuando atrapen a Lucius, tú volverás. No te puedes poner en riesgo. ― Harry era quien hablaba. ― Pero debes dejar tu varita. No la puedes llevar. La tentación de volver puede ser más grande y te podrías dejar en evidencia.

— Sí, amor. Debes dejar tu varita. ― Hermione lo dudó unos segundos, pero Harry tenía razón. La sacó de entre sus ropas y se la entregó a Draco.

— Si algo te pasara, yo me muero. ― Draco recibió la varita y luego besó a su esposa, abrazándola. Era difícil el momento pero debían hacerlo. No quería que ella terminara como Luna que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, o como Ginny, que resultó grave o peor, que termina muerta como Narcisa, su madre.

— Draco, te amo… te amo. ― Lloraba como niña y se aferraba a él. Draco sentía que las uñas de ella se le clavaban en el cuello y él lo único que quería era aferrarse a ella también. Era como si parte de su alma se partiera al pedirle que se fuera.

— Yo te amo más que a mi vida, por eso debes irte. ¡Ahora, Hermione!

— ¡Nooo!

— Ahora, amor. ― Draco la condujo hasta el asiento delantero del vehículo, mientras Jean se sentaba en el del piloto. Cerró la puerta, mientras ella lo miraba y lloraba, él la volvió a besar por entre la ventanilla del auto y este comenzó a andar. Jean ya lo había echado a correr. Debían irse pronto, el peligro era inminente, además lo único que quería ella, era apartar a su hija de ese mundo que tanto daño le había causado.

Draco lloraba sin consuelo al ver el vehículo alejarse, avanzó unos pasos, como intentando seguirlo, pero sabía que no podía ni debía darle alcance. Harry le puso una mano en el hombro y lo obligó a desaparecerse con él.

Si volviera a nacer volvería a quererte, sin remedio

Si volviera a nacer volvería a perderte, sin remedio...

— Obliviate. ― Dijo la profesora McGonagall al lado de un Ron destruido. Lo que acaba de ver, era amor verdadero. Draco amaba a Hermione y él era el único ciego que se negaba a ver un amor tan puro y real de esos que solo se daba en los cuentos de hadas.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hermione lloraba, estaba destrozada. Quería gritar, huir. Su dolor era tan grande… amaba a Draco… su esposo… su vida… su… su…

Bostezó. Un suave calor la había inundado. Limpió su cara. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿A dónde iba? Miró por la ventana y vio un lindo paisaje cubierto por nieve, afuera hacía frio. Luego giró la vista y vio a Jean conduciendo.

Nuevos recuerdos aparecían en su mente…

— ¿A dónde vamos mamá?

— A casa, hija…

— Sí, estoy como cansada… ¿Qué haremos hoy?

— Hace un rato te dije que iríamos a la feria de libros.

— Sí, es verdad. ― Volvió a mirar por la ventana. Debía conversar con su madre… algo no andaba bien… ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué había llegado hasta allí? No recordaba nada.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

La profesora luego de hacer los movimientos de su varita, se quedó en silencio. Se suponía que en ese vehículo iban dos personas: Jean y Hermione ¿Por qué entonces sintió la presencia de una tercera persona? ¿De un bebé? ¡Dios, Hermione estaba embarazada! Y era una niña. Como bruja experimentada en esos menesteres supo que Hermione llevaba en su vientre a una pequeña... una Malfoy.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

El camuflaje para Pansy se había hecho su actuar favorito. De lejos, en medio de unos arbustos fue testigo de todo lo ocurrido.

"―Así que la "sangre sucia" no recordará nada por un tiempo. Yo tengo otra versión del Obliviate. Mi propia versión. Ya verán, y tú, sangre sucia, jamás volverás con Draco. ¡Nunca! ¡Lo juro! ―"


	19. Obliviate Maximus Inmemorate

Jean conducía el vehículo rumbo a su casa en Londres con su hija al lado. Había sido una mañana muy ajetreada, primero ir al cementerio a ver la tumba de su esposo, el padre de Hermione que ese día cumplía un año de haber muerto y ambas venían de visitarlo.

Hermione estaba sentada a su lado muy pensativa. Sus ojos estaban pegados en el vidrio del vehículo mirando el paisaje blanco que se encontraba a su derecha. Tenía un poco de frío y sentía una leve punzada en su estómago, además tenía hambre. No recordaba haber tomado desayuno.

— Hija, ¿qué ocurre?

— No sé mamá, es como si tuviera un vacío enorme… como que me faltara algo. Me siento tan extraña. ¿Me creerías si te dijera que me siento como si recién hubiese nacido?

— ¡Ay, hija! ¿Con muchas ganas de conocer y de gritar?

— No. Como si antes de hoy, no hubiese existido un ayer. Algo así como la nada…

— Debe ser por el hecho de que fuimos a visitar a tu padre. Siempre las visitas a los cementerios con tristes.

— Si mamá, ha de ser eso… ¡Cuidado! ― Una mujer estaba parada en el camino. Jean tuvo que hacer una maniobra de emergencia para evitar impactarla, frenando y girando hacia la izquierda al volante. Al final, el auto se detuvo a un costado de la carretera. Si no hubieran llevado puestos los cinturones de seguridad, habrían ambas salido eyectadas a través del parabrisas.

Jean descendió del auto, ella estaba muy alterada y asustada. Hermione también se bajó y sintió una punzada en su vientre, instintivamente se llevó la mano a ese lugar.

— La "sangre sucia" y su asquerosa progenitora. ― Era Pansy que, con varita en mano, avanzaba hasta las mujeres. Jean se puso delante de su hija, era posible que aquello fuera una emboscada y las asaltaran. Había escuchado en los noticiarios que una técnica de los ladrones era actuar de esa manera en las carreteras.

— ¡Desmaius! ― Gritó Pansy y ambas mujeres cayeron inconscientes al suelo

A pesar de que Pansy tenía todo planeado, no era una bruja muy avezada a trabajar sola, así que los nervios se la estaban consumiendo. Temblaba por completo…

" ― Ya... tranquila Pansy, que tanto la "sangre sucia" como su madre son simples mortales. Actúa rápido… ¡Uff! Bien ahora el hechizo: _Obliviate Maximus Inmemorate_… ― Dijo haciendo los movimientos respectivos con su varita.

Luego miró a Hermione y la apuntó con su varita. ― Escucha Hermione Granger… acabas de tener un accidente y tu esposo, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, murió en él. Ustedes iban peleando y él volcó su vehículo. Eres viuda. No recordarás nunca qué ocurrió en tu vida desde los 4 a los 19 años. Solo recordarás temas relativos a cultura general y conocimientos específicos en cálculo, escritura y lectura. En tu mente no hay espacio para la magia, porque la magia no existe. No recordarás jamás a tus amigos. Lo único que hay en tu mente es que estás sola con tu madre en este mundo.

Ahora, tú Jean Granger... ― dijo mirando a Jean. ― Tú viste cuando el esposo de la san… de Hermione murió y tu deber es cuidar de ella porque es mejor que él haya muerto, ya que tú nunca lo quisiste. Draco Malfoy era un hombrecito sin importancia y sin dinero, incapaz de hacer feliz a tu hija." ― Hizo algunas florituras con su varita para destruir el vehículo y hacerlo parecer como si se hubiese volcado, luego hizo surgir el cuerpo de un muerto (con un hechizo había transformado un tronco de un árbol en un cuerpo de un hombre malherido y fallecido), con características similares a Draco. Tal hechizo sería visible para los muggles por un par de días, luego se desvanecería. Tiempo necesario para que Hermione se convenciera de que era viuda.

" ― Listo, pero claro, no hay accidente sin rasguños. ―" Con otro movimiento de su varita realizó un par de cortes en las manos de Jean y con Hermione no se quiso ensañar, total ya bastante tenía con haberla convertido en viuda. Así que solo le hizo un pequeño corte en la frente y un rasguño en un brazo. Y luego el toque magistral: sacó un teléfono de comunicación inalámbrico muggle y llamó a una ambulancia informando del accidente ocurrido.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Draco había llegado a la Torre de los Premios Anuales deteniéndose a mirar la inscripción que estaba en la entrada de la habitación que alcanzó a ser matrimonial por un día… posó su mano sobre aquellas letras de metal envejecido en donde versaba la inscripción y sin querer, nuevamente las lágrimas amenazaban con volver… No sabía si había cometido el error más grande de su existencia, pero debía salvar la vida de Hermione…

Sintió que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Se incorporó y fue abrir, era Harry quien llegaba.

— Potter…

— Malfoy, debemos hablar. Acabo de recibir una lechuza del Ministerio. Nos ofrecen trabajo como Aurores a ti y a mí… debemos empezar ya. ― Dijo todo en forma muy apresurada mientras ingresaba a la torre.

— ¿Aurores? Yo no he pensado en ser Auror, pero ¿y la escuela? Aún no la terminamos.

— Nos darán la oportunidad de rendir exámenes libres. Dicen que por la preparación que ambos tenemos, tú con los mortífagos y yo intentando destruir a "Quien Tú Sabes", no necesitamos mayor entrenamiento. Les interesa mucho tu manejo en las artes oscuras.

— Y a ti para destruir esas artes oscuras.

— Así es.

— Me imagino que la primera misión ya la tenemos encomendada ¿no?

— Así es, apresar a Lucius Malfoy.

— Entonces cuenta con ello, Potter. ― A pesar de estar triste por la separación momentánea de su esposa, una sonrisa petulante, típica en Draco, había aflorado. Era hora de darle de probar a su padre una sopa de su propio chocolate… iba a ser testigo de lo que él había hecho de su hijo

— Mañana partimos temprano al Ministerio.

— Nos vemos entonces allá.

— Suerte, San Potter.

— Suerte, Hurón.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jean Granger se encontraba en la puerta de sala de atención de un hospital en Londres. Tanto ella como su hija fueron trasladadas a ese hospital luego del accidente que tuvieron en la carretera el día anterior. Había tenido que ir a la morgue a reconocer el cuerpo de su yerno el cual iba a ser sepultado ese día. Lamentablemente Hermione no podría asistir ya que el doctor no le dio el alta médica… además ella no sabía que su esposo estaba muerto…

— Señora Granger. ― Un médico de unos cincuenta años, canoso y delgado se le acercó. ― Su hija está mejor, pero se debe quedar en observación por lo menos dos días más.

— Pero usted dijo que no habían golpes que eran solo un par de rasguños.

— Así es, pero en su estado es riesgoso que se vaya tan luego a casa.

— ¿En su estado? ¿Qué tiene mi hija

— Es triste, considerando que acaba de perder a su esposo. Sin embargo debo informarle que su hija tiene seis semanas de embarazo.

— ¡Dios Santo! ¡Mi pobre niña! ¡Embarazada y viuda! ¿Qué le digo cuando despierte? Yo no voy a ser capaz de...

— Ese tipo de informaciones estamos acostumbrados a darlas. Déjeme, yo lo haré hoy en la tarde.

— Hoy es el funeral de Draco, el marido de ella.

— Ella no podrá asistir. Espero que lo entienda. ― El hombre siguió su camino y Jean se sentó en una de las sillas del pasillo. ¿Por qué todo era como tan extraño? Sentía que algo no concordaba, lo malo era que no sabía qué y su hija… ¡Pobre Hermione! Iba a ser madre y su esposo había muerto… esperaba que lo soportara y que pudiera vivir con ello…

Mientras estaba a la espera para poder ver a su hija, Jean comenzó a revisar su cartera y allí encontró un sobre, adentro un cheque del esposo de Hermione, con varios ceros a su haber. ¿De qué se trataba todo eso? Draco Malfoy, ese hombrecito que ella siempre odió y que no tenía en qué caerse muerto, le había heredado una pequeña fortuna a su hija antes de morir? ¿Era una broma? Bueno, pero al parecer era cierto, al menos con ese dinero podría cubrir los gastos hospitalarios y del parto, ¿pero luego? Ella volvería a trabajar en la consulta, al fin y al cabo ser odontóloga le dejaba muy buenos dividendos. Pero Hermione hacía poco que finalizó la secundaria y sus planes debieran ser la universidad. Bueno, pero por el momento su horizonte era el bebé que esperaba. Luego vería y si no, pues bien, ella sería su madre hasta la muerte y dependía de ella que tanto a su hija como a su nieto nada le faltara. Más ahora que acaba de enviudar.

En la tarde a eso de las 20:00 horas el doctor Jacobson ingresó a la sala en donde estaba Hermione acostada y con suero en sus venas, pero consiente y tranquila. Ella sabía que algo ocurría, no era normal que le hicieran dos ecografías en el día considerando que le habían dicho que no tenía golpes internos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no logro recordar nada de lo ocurrido? ¡¿Y por qué diantres estoy con tantos aparatos?!

— Hablas como una veterana de guerra, Hermione. Pero debes estar tranquila, estás fuera de riesgo. ― El médico acercó una silla y se sentó frente a ella. ― Tuviste un accidente automovilístico ¿lo recuerdas?

— No.

— ¿Recuerdas a tu madre?

— Sí.

— ¿Y a tu padre?

— El murió el año pasado de un ataque cardiaco.

— ¿Recuerdas a tu esposo?

— ¿Es... esposo? No, yo no soy casada… o… ¡No! ¡Yo no me he casado!

— A ver, primero debo decirte que debes tratar de guardar calma, porque te tengo que contar algo, ¿prometes controlarte? ― Hermione asintió. ― Bien, en ese accidente, el cual tú no recuerdas, falleció tu esposo. ― Hermione frunció el seño ¿esposo? ¿y por qué no tenía recuerdos? Intentó hablar, pero el médico prosiguió. ― El cuerpo de tu esposo, Draco Malfoy...

— ¿Draco Malfoy? ― Pensó que el nombre era extraño, pero más que eso, no sintió nada.

— Sí, él será sepultado hoy. Quizá cuando recuerdes lo ocurrido sufras alguna situación de crisis, pues aún estás en shock y pasas por un estado amnésico temporal

— Es posible, pero debiera experimentar alguna otra emoción pero en realidad…

— Es la amnesia… bueno, eso no es lo único…

— ¿Murió alguien más?

— No, no es eso, Hermione. Tú estás esperando un hijo. ― El rostro de ella se tensó, como si su mente se hubiera quedado en blanco; luego de unos segundos su boca esbozó una sonrisa. El médico hubiera esperado gritos y llantos, no obstante ella se veía calmada, por ahora...

— ¿Un hijo? ¿Yo voy a ser mamá? ― Preguntó incrédula y nerviosa. ¿Cómo era posible que no recordara nada?

— Sí, es por eso que te debes quedar acá.

— ¿Voy a ser mamá? ― Volvió a preguntar y esta vez su rostro estaba iluminado, pero luego se puso triste, sintió que le faltaba alguien… Draco… ¿Draco? ¿Su esposo? ¡Qué triste era no recordarlo! ¡Qué triste era no tener a quien abrazar y festejar la maternidad!

— Pasado mañana podrás salir del hospital.

— Y visitar el cementerio… ¿y contarle a un muerto que va a ser papá? ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ―Ahora lloraba desconsolada. El médico salió de la sala y le pidió a Jean que entrara. Hermione, al ver a su madre le abrió los brazos para sentirse cobijada por su querida madre. ― Mamá, voy a tener un hijo.

— Lo sé tesoro, estaremos juntas en esto.

— ¿Por qué no recuerdo a mi esposo?

— No lo sé bebé. Aunque es mejor así, tranquila ¿sí?


	20. Lo que es peor, no volverá

Se me fue con el sol, sin hablar sin un adiós

no recuerdo ni su cara ni su voz.

Se me fue con timidez, con la luz de anochecer

ahora sé que no le supe comprender.

Al cabo de dos días Hermione fue dada de alta y podía por fin irse a su casa con su madre. Tenía tantas dudas en su cabeza, ¿Cuándo se había casado? ¿Cómo fue esposo? ¿Dónde lo conoció? ¿Dónde vivían? Pero Jean solo se limitaba a guardar silencio. Hermione, a pesar de salir recién del hospital, igual se sentía débil y cansada. Además estaba un poco hastiada, ya que era inútil sacarle alguna información a su madre.

Se sentía tan sola. Era una tristeza enorme saber que iba a ser madre y que ni siquiera recordara el rostro de su esposo. No tenía fotografías, no guardaba recuerdos, no tenía nada. Solo poseía un anillo de matrimonio que decía el nombre de él y uno en forma de serpiente que tenía puesto en su mano derecha. Más, no sabía qué significaba ¿sería ese el anillo de compromiso? No lo recordaba.

— Madre, quiero ir a ver la tumba de mi esposo. Vamos al cementerio. ― Dijo con su habitual voz ronca, esa que emanaba de sus cuerdas vocales cuando tenía el llanto contenido.

— Prefiero que vayamos a casa y que descanses. El doctor dijo que debías guardar estricto reposo. Ya habrá tiempo para venir a ver la tumba de...

— ¡Al cementerio! ¡Quiero ir a ver la tumba de mi esposo!

— Hermione, eres testaruda. Pero… bueno, vayamos al cementerio. Por favor, llévenos rimero al cementerio y luego a casa. ― Dijo Jean al taxista que las trasladaba. ― Y nos espera por favor. ― Agregó.

— Como diga, señora. ― El hombre siguió un par de cuadras más y luego giró hacia la izquierda y tomó el camino lateral.

Cuando llegaron, Hermione se bajó del vehículo con sumo cuidado ya que aun sentía una leve punzada en su vientre y caminó despacio al lado de su madre. Jean sabía en donde había quedado la tumba de Draco, ya que ella hacía un par de días había asistido al sepelio... en realidad solo ella estuvo presente. Nadie más estuvo allí. ¿Es que ese muchacho no tenía familia? ¡Si ella siempre supo que ese hombre era extraño y que no merecía a su hija!

Avanzaron por medio de las tumbas y mausoleos hasta que llegaron a un lugar un poco apartado. Allí se erigía una tumba con cubierta de mármol en donde se encontraba una escritura que decía _"Amado Esposo, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black"._ Jean prefirió quedarse un poco apartada y observar desde allí. Hermione se acercó, a la tumba y tocó cada letra con su dedo índice. Sin querer comenzó a llorar...

— _Draco... Draco... ¿Por qué no te recuerdo? ¿Por qué no logro ver tu rostro? ¿Por qué no logro recordar tu voz? ¿Qué ocurrió para yo no muriera? ¿Por qué debo estar acá viva? ¡Debí morir contigo! Es un calvario no saber nada... nada de ti... nada de nuestro amor... Draco, mira, voy a tener un hijo tuyo y tú no lo conocerás. ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo? Yo no puedo seguir sola. Debí haberte amado tanto como para casarme contigo, como para llevar parte de ti en mí. Quizá por eso no me llevaste, quizá por eso debo estar viva. Draco, en donde estés y quien hayas sido, te prometo que cuidaré de nuestro hijo, que lo amaré por los dos y lucharé día a día por ser mejor mujer. Espero que algún día tú me vengas a buscar, ojalá que para entonces ya recuerde tu cara, tu voz, nuestra vida juntos y nuestro hijo pueda vivir sin mi... ¡Oh Draco, me vas a hacer tanta falta!_

_Mi madre dice que ese día del accidente íbamos discutiendo. Por favor, perdóname... perdóname si te distraje... ¿Cómo iba a saber que ese día sería el último? ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que no lo recordaría? Draco, en donde estés, desde tu cielo, ayúdame... ayúdame a seguir adelante..."_ ― Lo último lo había dicho lo suficientemente audible para que su madre se conmoviera y también comenzara a llorar junto a Hermione.

Se me fue sin avisar no le pude acompañar

a su cita con la oscuridad yo no sé si me extraño

si al final me perdonó solo sé que ya no está... lo que es peor no volverá...

— Hija, vamos. ― Jean le colocó una mano en el hombro a Hermione.

— Mamá, ¿por qué no lo recuerdo? ¡Si voy a tener un hijo de él! ― Se volvió hacia su madre y la abrazó.

— Venga hija, vámonos a casa. Y recordarás todo. Calma. No es bueno que llores tanto, debes pensar en tu hijo, eso es lo único que te debe importar ahora.

Comenzaron a avanzar, tomando el camino de regreso para subir nuevamente al taxi que las trajo.

Una bruja de cabello negro que merodeaba siempre a la madre y a su hija, las había estado vigilando desde hacía rato, sin embargo no pudo escuchar lo que Hermione le decía a la tumba de su esposo. En ese momento pensó que el peligro todavía existía. Así que sin pensarlo siguió al taxi en que Jean y Hermione arribaron al cementerio. Debía terminar la tarea y deshacerse lo más pronto de ellas. Draco no podía volver a Hermione en su vida.

Si Jean y Hermione hubieran girado para mirar por última vez la tumba, se hubieran dado cuenta de que esta había desaparecido, producto de los movimientos de la varita de la joven bruja de cabello negro.

Hermione se sentía muy cansada y estaba decaída, así que Jean la ayudó a meterse en la cama. El día estaba frío parecía que pronto comenzaría a nevar. Le encendió el televisor a su hija y le prendió una estufa eléctrica que estaba en la habitación.

— Descansa. Ya te voy a traer un poco leche con chocolate y algunas galletas.

— Mamá, dime ¿tú recuerdas todo lo del accidente?

— Algunas cosas, no todo.

— Yo... yo no recuerdo nada.

— Es mejor. En tu estado el revivir esa situación puede ser peligrosa.

— En mi estado... Un hijo viene en camino y yo no recuerdo a su padre. Dime mamá ¿cómo era Draco?

— Este... bueno, yo lo vi muy pocas veces...

— Ya. Pero algo podrás recordar ¿No? ¿Cómo era?

— Eeee... pues... era rubio. Alto, buenmozo...

— ¿Y?

— Tenía ojos grises...

— Rubio de ojos grises.

— Bueno su cabello era blanquecino. Extraño... bueno, él era extraño.

— ¿Estaba enamorado de mí? ¿Yo lo amaba? ¿En qué trabajaba?

— Me imagino que se amaban por algo se casaron ¿No? y en cuanto a si trabajaba ¡Ja! ¡Era un vago, Hermione! Pero, basta de tanto hablar. Regreso en unos minutos con tu leche. ― Dijo saliendo de la habitación y dejando a Hermione con muchas preguntas, las cuales Jean no estaba dispuesta a responder.

Hermione tomó el control remoto del televisor y colocó un canal cultural, mientras su madre salió de la habitación. _"_ ―_Rubio de ojos grises._ ―_"_Pensó

Mientras Jean se dirigía a la cocina, alguien tocó el timbre, al abrir se encontró con unos ojos negros que la dejaron silente e inmediatamente se puso a un lado para que la bruja de cabellos negros entrara en la casa. Esta avanzó, mientras Jean cerró la puerta y la siguió cual fiel vasallo.

— Escucha Jean... Imperius. ― Dijo apuntando con la varita a la mujer. ― Debes tomar a tu hija e irte lejos de Londres. ¿En qué parte del mundo tienes familia?

— En Francia. ― Respondió Jean con sus ojos fijos en la joven y con voz ausente.

— ¿Algún lugar más lejos?

— En Sidney, Australia, allí vive mi hermana.

— Bien. Mañana mismo tomas un avión junto a tu hija y se van para allá. No regresen jamás a Londres. Antes de irte, debes esconder todo lo que tenga que ver con la vida de Hermione acá: sus recuerdos escolares, fotografías, ropa de colegio, en fin, todo. Ella nunca debe recordar que fue a Hogwarts, ni menos que es una bruja ¿Entendido? ― La mujer asintió. ― Y jamás le dirás que me has visto... Imperius. ― Repitió y luego se dio la media vuelta y salió.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Era otro día. Draco había estado durante la tarde en el Ministerio junto a Harry, recibiendo algún tipo de inducción respecto de su trabajo. Estuvieron analizando posibles lugares en donde podría estar refugiado Lucius Malfoy, incluso él entregó información importante en relación a la magia oscura que el convicto estaba utilizando, y viendo cuál sería la mejor forma de combatirla

Luego de terminar la jornada, se debía ir a su Mansión y revisar algún material escolar. Estaban pronto a comenzar los EXTASIS, y a pesar de estar trabajando como Aurores, debían (tanto Draco como Harry) responder en forma satisfactoria también en la escuela. Sin embargo, durante esos días y los días que habían precedido, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Sentía que Hermione no estaba bien. Sentía angustia y dolor. ¡Debía verla! Sabía que los hechizos de ocultamiento eran efectivos solo para los mortífagos así que él se le podía acercar... trataría de que ella no lo viera... no quería hacerla sufrir, solo quería cerciorarse de que estaba bien y para ello iría a la casa que ella tenía con su madre en Londres.

Al salir del Ministerio se desapareció y apareció en la dirección que, en algún momento, Hermione le dio. Al llegar, algo extraño observó. La casa estaba con sus ventanas cerradas con persianas de madera por fuera y en la reja de entrada se encontraba un candado y una gruesa cadena de fierro.

— Alohomora. ― Dijo apuntando con su varita y el candado se abrió. Avanzó y comenzó a mirar por las ventanas. Esa casa estaba sin moradores. Así que hizo el mismo conjuro y la puerta de entrada se abrió de inmediato. Efectivamente, aquella casa estaba desierta, algunos muebles estaban cubiertos con sábanas blancas y algunas cosas estaban tiradas en el piso. Comenzó a avanzar por los pasillos con varita en mano y al llegar a un dormitorio pudo ver que un closet estaba abierto y vacío... la casa estaba desordenada. Parecía que sus habitantes salieron (o huyeron) en forma rápida, la pregunta era dónde.

— Hermione, mi vida... ¿Dónde estás? ¡Dios! ¿Qué he hecho?

Desapareció tan rápido como llegó. Eso no estaba bien. Harry debía enterarse. Algo había ocurrido, los planes originales fueron alterados. Alguien más tenía que ver en este asunto que cada vez se le complicaba más. Algo en su corazón le decía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver a ver a su esposa.


	21. Graduación

Un gato patizambo color canela, cansado de tanto andar por los pasillos del castillo Hogwarts, miró su cama por última vez, aquella que su dueña, una castaña de ojos color miel, le había arreglado cerca de la ventana de una torre en dicho castillo.

Sus ojos brillaban, pero no podía llorar. Le faltaban las suaves caricias de aquella niña que lo había rescatado de la tienda de mascotas hacía ya muchos años. Esa niña que él vio crecer y que ahora no estaba. Miró la habitación, como quien se despide de algo muy querido y salió por la ventana de la torre.

Tal gato cazador y trepador, conocía todos y cada uno de los ladrillos y piedras que podía pisar en las viejas paredes de aquella construcción, para llegar a tierra firme. Una vez, que con sus cuatro patas tocó el frio hielo del suelo, inspiró fuerte. Sabía instintivamente que ya no volvería a ese lugar nunca más. Su meta: volver con ella, con su ama... con la niña de cabello castaño a quien él tanto quería.

Crookshanks abandonó Hogwarts para iniciar una búsqueda que no estaría exenta de aventuras, pues presentía, en su mágico corazón, que en algún momento la encontraría.

Ronald Weasley estaba sentado debajo del haya frente al lago encantado, hoy con una fría capa de hielo. Tan helado como su corazón mismo... mientras acomodaba su capa para mantener el calor, vio algo pequeño de color canela que iniciaba un camino de largo recorrer. " ― Suerte Crookshanks ―" Dijo para sí al darse cuenta que el gato de su amiga se iba del colegio. Los gatos siempre buscan a sus dueños y ese en especial, porque era un gato mágico con una edad incalculable. Muchos decían que tenía más años que los que representaba. En fin, en el mundo mágico todo puede suceder...

Ese día para Ronald era especial. Pero especial en el sentido triste de la palabra. Se cumplían dos meses desde que Draco había ido a ver a Hermione para cerciorarse que estaba bien y se había encontrado con que ni ella ni su madre se estaban en aquella casa. Desde ese día, todo fue un ir y venir de Aurores. Incluso tuvo que prestar declaración en el Ministerio y reconoció que fue él quien informara a Lucius sobre la relación de su hijo Draco con Hermione. No obstante, no se le formularon cargos, no se pudo probar el dolo en la misiva, por tanto, la decisión de escapar de Azkaban del convicto Malfoy no era su responsabilidad. Ronald tampoco quiso sindicar a Pansy como su cómplice, porque sabía que si decía que Pansy era quien había articulado una maraña de ayuda para Malfoy, ambos, Pansy y él, terminarían en la cárcel.

Guardaría silencio. Total, Pansy Parkinson era inofensiva, sola. Estaba despechada por el desprecio de Draco, pero sabía que, al ser una mediocre en el uso de la magia, no podría llegar muy lejos. Además suponía que el amor por Draco se le acabaría... así como había terminado la rabieta y ataque de odio que le dio cuando se enteró de que Draco había contraído matrimonio con Hermione. Juró venganza de la "sangre sucia", pero Ronald sabía que ella no haría nada. Al fin y al cabo, ni Draco ni Hermione estaban ya en el castillo y Pansy tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para olvidarse de ambos.

Siguió mirando el lago, en ese instante sintió un aroma floral a su lado. Era Ginny que estaba con él. Su relación con ella no era de las mejores, a pesar de que Ginny lo había perdonado por haber maltratado a Hermione en el mes de septiembre, ella aún no lograba olvidar el daño enorme que le causó a su amiga y su esposo, al darle a conocer la relación de ambos al asesino de Lucius Malfoy.

— Deberías estar descansando, Gin. ― Le dijo a su hermana.

— Estoy bien. Además, en un rato quiero ir al hospital. La profesora McGonagall me informó que ella iría y yo le he pedido acompañarla. Luna ha recobrado el conocimiento y está un poco mejor.

— Dale mis saludos a Lovegood, espero que se recupere pronto.

— Lo hará. Ella es fuerte y tiene una visión del mundo muy distinta a la nuestra, por eso su fuerza es mayor a la nuestra. Es una chica muy especial y por eso estoy segura que pronto se recuperará.

— Sí. Ella es especial. ― Dijo en un tono poco común en él. Nunca había pensado en Luna como una mujer "especial", siempre la definió entre "extraña, rara o loca", pero si lo pensaba bien, ella era especial. Una muchacha hermosa por fuera y por dentro, ¿por qué nunca se había fijado en ella? ¡Por andar pensando en estupideces, por eso no se había fijado en ella!

— Te has quedado callado, Ronald.

— Pensaba en Luna y en su fortaleza. Venga, vamos que yo también quiero verla. El día de los ataques ella estuvo conmigo cuando vigilábamos el castillo, ambos encontramos a Filch desmayado, es lógico que quiera verla luego de aquello. ― Ginny sonrió. Al fin su hermano decía algo coherente.

Por otra parte Draco estaba en su mansión arreglando un par de cosas en una maleta. Aquella tarde saldría junto a Harry y otros Aurores a una inspección en Irlanda y luego viajarían a Grecia, de ambos lugares existían pistas de haber visto a un mortífago. Seguían todas las pistas, cualquier indicio de la presencia de Lucius los alertaba y la seguían. Por ello habían logrado meter a un par más de mortífagos más en Azkaban, pero ninguno reconocía contactos con Malfoy.

— Amo Malfoy. ― Era la voz de la elfina que entraba en la habitación.

— Oco... Ocrencinia...

— Oco está bien amo.

— Dime qué necesitas.

— Hay un baúl que usted trajo de Hogwarts y lleva muchos días en la sala, ¿quiere que lo guarde en la bodega?

— ¡No! Son cosas de la Señora Malfoy, de mi esposa. Súbelas a este cuarto y guárdalas en mis cajones y closet. son algunos libros, pergaminos, ropa y una que otra cosa muggle. Deja todo acá, conmigo.

— Como diga el señor.

— Gracias, Oco. Hermione te tenía mucho aprecio.

— Y yo a ella. Sé que ella volverá, amo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En una cueva fría e iluminada solo con un par de lámparas estaba Lucius sentado en la cama, con su torso desnudo, mientras una bruja joven sentada a los pies de él revisaba la última edición de El Profeta, el diario de los magos.

— ¿Dice algo nuevo?

— No, Lucius. Es muy seguro que el Ministerio haya prohibido que se divulgue información sobre ti.

— Lo bueno es que los señuelos falsos han dado resultado, con lo cual yo he ganado tiempo... nadie sabe que estoy acá mismo en Londres.

— Igual Lucius, yo tengo miedo. Si me atrapan, me voy presa. Yo hice lo mío sola. Mandé a la "sangre sucia" y a su madre a Australia. No volverán jamás. Ella no tiene memoria de haberse casado con tu hijo. La parte mía, está hecha. Ahora solo debo reconquistar a Draco y asunto arreglado.

— ¡Asunto arreglado! ¿No te das cuenta de que pronto darán con ella?

— Fui muy astuta con el tema de los pasajes de avión y la documentación. Hice lo que tú me dijiste. No quedó ningún registro de ello, y también borré de la memoria la existencia de Granger y su madre en todos sus amigos muggles. Nadie se recuerda de ellas.

— Granger estuvo 7 años en Hogwarts, tanto a su inseparable amigo como al pelirrojo ese que se metió contigo, les pudo haber dicho que tenía familia en ese país.

— Sí, tienes razón.

— Deja a tu clon un mes más en la enfermería de Hogwarts, invéntale una viruela de dragón y vete a Sidney. Mándalas… no sé... a la Antártica, al desierto o a donde se te ocurra... Hazlo pronto, si no, yo voy a actuar y me imagino que no quieres ser cómplice asesinato ¿no?

— Eres un monstruo, Lucius Malfoy

— Y tú una excelente aprendiz.

Pasa el tiempo y cuando pasa... nos va llevando con él...  
>cada segundo que corre nos queda menos por ver...<br>en su marcha enloquecida no conoce quién es quien...  
>se apodera de los pobres y de los ricos también...<br>tiempo cruel...

No perdona ni a las flores del más bonito jardín,  
>las conviertes en primores y las destruyes al fin...<br>tiempo cruel...

El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se vestía de fiesta. Era la graduación de los alumnos de séptimo año. Habían terminado sus EXTASIS y estaban listos para enfrentar el mundo fuera de las paredes del establecimiento.

Ese día, tanto Draco como Harry lucían sus túnicas escolares, a pesar de estar trabajando como Aurores. Ambos demostraban una falsa sonrisa. Draco estaba sin su esposa, la mejor amiga de Harry. Habían pasado meses desde que ella desapareció junto a su madre, sin dejar rastro alguno.

Se encontraban en el gran salón, aquel que siempre utilizaron como comedor. Hoy las sillas estaban dispuestas como para una función de teatro. Todo ordenado, con flores mágicas en todas las esquinas y los profesores lucían sus mejores vestimentas.

A un costado estaban los fantasmas del colegio: el Barón Sanguinario, El Fraile Gordo, Peeves, Myrtle y la Dama Gris.

Por primera vez Myrtle no lloraba (sonoramente) estaba derramando unas lágrimas cristalinas en forma silente, pero eran de alegría. Todos felices por esta nueva graduación.

— Hoy se cierra un proceso para muchos de ustedes... ― Comenzaba así el discurso de la Directora: ― Hoy dejan Hogwarts tanto magos y brujas que ya han recibido su formación... Para todos nosotros quienes, de una o de otra forma hemos sido parte de ustedes en estos 7 años, sentimos que parte de nosotros se nos va. Ustedes lo saben, han sido una generación especial... han sido la generación que venció al Mago Tenebroso. Son la generación sinónimo de libertad. sus familias deben estar orgullosas de ustedes. Hoy, mis queridos y queridas estudiantes, culminan un ciclo más en sus vidas. Un ciclo escolar que termina, una página que llega a su fin; un peldaño más que subir. La oportunidad comienza de nuevo; no es el fin, solo es el inicio de una nueva vida... afuera de las viejas paredes abovedadas de este castillo. Por lo mismo quiero pedir al Señor Harry James Potter Evans que pase adelante para que dé el discurso de despedida de su curso.

— ¿No te gusta ser florero Potter? ― Le preguntó Draco con una sonrisa torcida, típica en él.

— ¡Muérete Malfoy!

— Primero tú. ― Sabían que ya no peleaban ni se odiaban como antes y que lo que se decían era por costumbre. Harry avanzó hasta llegar al estrado. Subió los escalones y se posó detrás del pódium. No llevaba un pergamino para leer, ni un discurso armado con antelación. Diría solo lo que en el momento se le ocurriera. Y sabía que lo que diría, lo diría de corazón.

— Amigos, amigas... como dijo nuestra Directora, hoy es el cierre de un ciclo. De un periodo de nuestras vidas, como tantos que nos esperan. Hoy se ve reflejado en un pergamino el cumplimiento de todas las metas y objetivos que nos planteamos al inicio de este proceso... desde aquella primera vez que recibimos nuestras lechuzas informándonos que habíamos sido admitidos en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Desde ese tiempo hasta ahora crecimos... ya no somos niños, crecimos juntos, luchamos juntos y acá estamos. No todos, falta una persona. Ustedes saben a quién me refiero... Sí, a mi querida amiga y hermana Hermione... Malfoy. ― Al decir el apellido miró a Draco quien sonrió. ― En donde estés amiga de mi alma, te encontraremos. ― Muchos aplaudieron. ― Y te traeremos porque te amamos.

(Guardó silencio unos segundos y luego continuó).

Antes de terminar quiero que todos agradezcamos a la vida, ya que cada uno es protagonista. A la amistad, que no nos deja sentirnos solos y que hemos aprendido a cultivar. A los recuerdos, que alimentan el alma. Al antes y al después, para no cometer errores y vivir siempre pensando en que la vida es linda y vale la pena vivirla. Amigos... amigas... valoremos la felicidad, los sueños las palabras, la magia, el amor y aprendamos jamás a darnos por vencidos... a amar sin rencores, a creer en nosotros mismos. A luchar y a nunca dar la espalda a nadie. Gracias y felicidades a todos.

Bajó del estrado en medio de una ovación. Los profesores lo felicitaban mientras iba a colocarse en su posición. Draco le dio la mano y lo felicitó. A su izquierda estaba Ginny que le tomó la mano y le besó suavemente en los labios. Adelante Ron se había girado y le hizo un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza. Luna, que estaba al lado de Ron, lo miró sonriente.

— Gracias Señor Potter... sus palabras nos llegaron al alma. ― Dijo la Directora que se había posicionado en el pódium nuevamente.

Luego de aquello comenzó la ceremonia de entrega de graduaciones y las respectivas distinciones: Draco, Orden de Merlín Segunda Clase y Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, Orden de Merlín Primera Clase. Draco recibió el premio de su esposa orgulloso y a la vez triste. Hubiera querido tenerla con él en ese momento.

El año escolar llegó a su fin y con ello comenzaba un nuevo proceso en la vida de estos jóvenes, quienes ya no contaban con la protección familiar de sus aulas, pasillos y patios. Era hora de decir "Adiós Hogwarts" y bienvenida a la nueva vida.


	22. Ojos de Ángel

_"Querido Diario:_

_Hace mucho tiempo que no he escrito en ti, pero siento que debo contarte algunas cosas que han pasado en mi vida desde que mi madre tomó la decisión de salir de Londres._

_Te contaré que ya no estoy sola... hace exactamente tres meses llegó al mundo una personita que me ha cambiado la vida. Una personita hermosa de cabellos rubios, que podría definirlos como casi transparentes, de hermosos ojos grises como los ojos de los ángeles que pintó Miguel Ángel en la Capilla Sixtina y de piel pálida, tan blanca como la nieve. Sí, llegó a mi vida Rose Luna... mi hija... mi preciosa bebé. No llora nunca. Es una bebé tranquila que se dedica a observar todo a su alrededor. Desde ahora siento que tengo un ángel protector._

_Ella es norteamericana, ya que cuando tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, mi madre decidió venirnos acá, a Tampa, Florida con mi tío Herman, que es viudo. Él es profesor de Literatura Contemporánea en la Universidad de Florida (Ya sabía yo que de alguien debía haber heredado la capacidad inmensa de lectura que tengo), él nos quiere mucho y nos cuida._

_Yo no te entiendo a mi madre. Estábamos bien en Sidney con Tía Betty, sin embargo, y de un día para otro decidió venirnos a Tampa. A ratos creo que huimos pero claro, cuando le pregunto, ella se queda callada, como si estuviera en un trance o algo parecido. Pero a pesar de ello, se muestra muy cariñosa con mi hijita (bueno, quién no es cariñoso con mi niña.). Quisiera que mi esposo estuviera vivo y la pudiera conocer. Es posible que se viera reflejado en ella ya que por más que le busco un parecido a mí, pues no le encuentro. Un doctor me habló de los fenotipos y de los genotipos, no soy experta en esa materia, pero es posible que todo lo visible sea tuyo, Draco y lo no visible sea mío. Pobre de mi chiquita ¡hay días en que ni yo misma me soporto!_

_He pensado en que no puedo seguir viviendo a expensas de mi madre. Ella se ha puesto con una consulta odontológica acá en Tampa y le va bien... mi tío hace clases y también le va bien. Yo no voy a estar siempre de dueña de casa. Amo a mi hija y por ella debo pensar en hacer algo con mi vida. El otro día vi un anuncio en un periódico en donde invitaban a jóvenes entre 18 y 24 años para formar parte de la policía. Se ofrecía un total de un año y medio entre la academia y la obtención de la licencia de conducir incluyendo las horas de práctica, que serían pagadas. _

_Eso me ha interesado mucho ya que, durante mi embarazo logré convalidar estudios y pude obtener la ciudadanía norteamericana, eso por convenios internacionales con Inglaterra que me permitieron agilizar todo. Se lo he dicho a mi madre, pero ella no quiere. En todo caso, sinceramente, ya estoy cansada de preguntarle todo y acceder a sus ideas. Esta decisión la he tomado yo... así como también lo de reanudar mis sesiones con el psiquiatra. Esta amnesia se suponía que era temporal, pero ya va un año y no logro recordar nada. ¡Se acabó! ¡Hoy cierro un ciclo en vida! Lo haré por Rose y por mí. Mañana ingreso a la Academia de Policía"._

Así Hermione, terminó de escribir su diario. Luego se puso de pie y abrió un cajón del mueble en donde guardaba su ropa, de allí extrajo una caja blanca de terciopelo. La abrió y luego se quitó un anillo que lucía en su mano derecha el que tenía una serpiente y lo guardó en esta cajita; luego sintió que también debía quitarse el anillo de matrimonio. Era viuda, no casada y como tal debía enfrentar el mundo. Se quitó aquel anillo de oro que en su interior decía "Draco Malfoy" y también lo metió en caja. La cerró y la volvió a guardar en el mueble. Miró hacia un lado, en donde estaba la cuna de Rose, ella dormía plácidamente en medio de sus sábanas de algodón de color rosa, y se metió en el baño, cuidando dejar la puerta abierta para vigilar a su pequeña.

Tomó una tijera que estaba dentro del botiquín y comenzó a cortar su largo cabello castaño.

— Como dije, hoy se cierra un ciclo en mi vida... y con él también se va mi cabello. Hoy todo comienza y comienza por ti, Rose y por mí. Desde ahora, no soy Hermione... Soy Jean Granger. La futura policía.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos Jean Granger, como ella dijo que se llamaría, salió del baño. Ahora tenía un cabello corto, algo jamás imaginado en ella, sin embargo se veía bella y femenina. Tomó a su bebita en brazos porque había despertado. La niña que, a sus tres meses, era muy suspicaz, la miró con los ojos tan grandes que parecían platos de té... y luego esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Crees que encuentre algún pretendiente? ― La pequeña se le quedó mirando fijamente. ― ¡Oye! que tienes tres meses de vida no más. Cualquiera diría que me entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo ¡pequeña brujita! ― y la abrazó y le dio unos cuantos besos a su hijita.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En otra parte del mundo, en un Ministerio que no es conocido por el común de la gente, solo para aquellos humanos que poseen poderes mágicos, saben de su existencia. En una de las oficinas, funciona del Departamento de Aurores, una élite de magos que conforman un especie de policías mágicos, allí dentro se encontraba el nuevo jefe de mencionada Oficina, el joven Auror Harry Potter, junto al Oficial Mayor, Draco Malfoy, quien tenía a cargo la Unidad de Defensa en contra las artes oscuras. Ninguno había abdicado en la búsqueda de Hermione, aunque a veces Draco, sentía que sus fuerzas disminuían.

— Cómo va tu salud, Malfoy. ― Le preguntó Harry mientras el rubio Auror leía un pergamino.

— Mejor Potter. Esos dolores inmensos que tuve hace tres meses, que pensé que me iba a morir... desparecieron y nunca más volvieron. No sé qué fue.

— Como dirían los muggles: "es solo estrés".

— Estrés o lo que sea. Hay días en que quiero morir ¡un año! y sin saber nada de ella. No sé si necesita dinero, si requiere ayuda o si me sigue queriendo. ¡Vamos Harry, Hermione es una bruja inteligente, la mejor que conocimos! ¿Cómo es que no se haya contactado con nosotros?

— Ha de tener miedo. Recuerda que se tuvo que ir justo después del asesinato de su padre.

— ¿Sabes? Hay veces en que he llegado a creer que se arrepintió de lo nuestro.

— ¡Nunca pienses en eso! Si Hermione se casó contigo fue porque te amaba... no hay otro motivo... y si no ha regresado y nosotros no la hemos encontrado, es porque algo pudo haber ocurrido o simplemente ella tiene miedo por ti. Además no hemos atrapado a tu padre y mientras eso no ocurra, es imposible traerla de vuelta.

— Para mí sería más fácil si supiera en dónde está.

— Quizá sea mejor no saber en dónde está. El saberlo nos puede hacer vulnerables ante tu padre y Hermione terminaría siendo una víctima más de él.

En ese momento se escuchó un golpecito en la puerta y alguien abrió. Era Ginny Weasley que entraba en la oficina. Vestía ropa deportiva y cargaba un bolso de mano. Draco supo de inmediato lo que tenía que hacer: salió de la oficina, dejándolos solos.

— Ginny, has venido.

— Sí, a despedirme. Sabía que no irías al aeropuerto, así que vine yo. Además debo desearte una feliz Navidad.

— ¿No estarás ni para Navidad, ni para Año nuevo?

— No, mi contrato comienza desde mañana y los entrenamientos son arduos. ― Ginny había firmado contrato para participar en el torneo profesional de Quiddich en Alemania, su sueldo era extraordinariamente alto, impensable para cualquier mago o bruja, con lo cual podría ayudar a su familia y sacar adelante la tienda que tenían en el Callejón Diagon.

— Te extrañaré.

— Vendré en marzo, creo... no sé. Alemania no está tan lejos, es acá en Europa. Podrías tú ir a verme de vez en cuando.

— Vale. ― Harry estaba triste. No quería mirarla. Debió haberle pedido matrimonio antes y no lo había hecho. Su trabajo lo consumía tanto que los pequeños y grandes detalles a veces los omitía. Ginny se acercó a él y le tomó las manos.

— Harry, que yo me vaya a hacer lo mío, no significa que me voy a olvidar de ti, de mis hermanos o de Hermione. Yo te amo y te amado desde pequeña pero tú debes hacer tu vida, debes buscar a Hems, debes estar al lado de Draco, apoyarlo para que no dé marcha atrás. Tú conoces lo terco e impulsivo que puede llegar a ser. Además debes dejar que yo pruebe en lo que me gusta.

— Lo sé, por eso te esperaré.

— ¡Ay de ti si no me esperas! ― Dijo con una sonrisa. Harry tocó suavemente el rostro de su pelirroja, luego puso su mano en la cabeza de ella y la atrajo hacia su boca. Era un beso desesperado, pero triste, el cual expresaba todo el amor que él sentía por esa muchacha que hoy se marchaba en busca de un nuevo rumbo.


	23. Currículum

Hacía frío y soplaba un viento que calaba los huesos. La pareja caminaba lentamente por aquel sendero de piedras rodeado por arbustos. El cielo estaba oscuro, agüero de una tarde lluviosa.

La mujer iba un par de pasos más atrás que el hombre. Sentía tristeza en su corazón, porque a pesar de su diferencia de edades, en el último año él había sido su báculo y cobijo. Era un ser frío y casi sin sentimientos, pero con ella era distinto. Al principio la relación fue por conveniencia y placer, con muchas pelas, sumisiones y humillaciones. Pero con el correr de los meses aquella relación se había transformado en una dependencia, tanto para ella como para él. Ambos conseguían lo que querían del otro y la separación les era difícil.

La joven estaba triste, sabía que lo se venía pondría en práctica todo lo aprendido de la experiencia de él. Debía ella afrontar el futuro sola. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero sola, se le haría más difícil

Llegaron al límite del camino. Frente a ellos, un río y un puente colgante viejo. Solo uno debía cruzar.

— Hasta acá llegamos. ― Dijo el hombre de cabello largo y blanquecino.

— ¡Lucius! ― La joven se pegó al pecho del hombre y él con rostro serio e inexpresivo, inspiró y la tomó de los hombros alejándola de sí unos centímetros.

— Escucha. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Eres experta en hacer duplos o clones. Debes hacer lo planeado. Yo debo ir con ellas...

— ¡Ellas son brujas oscuras, Lucius! ¡Muy oscuras! Tú sabes con qué magia se relacionan. Es vender tu alma... No es bueno que te acerques a ellas. No lo hagas, por favor...

— De ambas aprenderé mucho. Kyteler y Kedward son las mejores y yo debo continuar la obra de Lord Voldemort. Lo sabes. Tu premio es Draco ya alejaste a la "sangre sucia", ahora debes acercarte a él.

— Ya no sé si quiero a Draco. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo. He estado solamente contigo. Yo... yo ya no quiero... Lucius tú...

— Escucha bien, Pansy: tú y yo nos divertimos y fue eso. Tu destino es Draco. Él debe aliarse conmigo, sé que tarde o temprano lo hará. Por lo pronto yo iré con ellas y aprenderé todo lo que me falta y volveré para crear un nuevo orden, aquel que Voldemort no logró a causa del "Niño que Vivió". Hay que reunir a los aliados y pieza clave es Draco. Pansy, sabes que en eso no hay margen para el error. Lleva a cabo el plan. Una vez tú me dijiste: Si pasa algo... tú loca y yo muerto... Eso se mantiene. ― La muchacha lo miró y no lloró, solo asintió.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estarás con ellas?

— Mucho o tal vez poco, el tiempo en esa dimensión no es claro. Todo es relativo.

— Lucius, yo no voy a hacer nada más. Hice mucho con enviar a la "sangre sucia" y alejarla de Draco sabiendo que estaban casados. Yo quiero estar contigo.

— Tómate tu tiempo y luego actúa. Si algo te pasa, en donde estés yo iré por ti. ― El hombre tomó el rostro de la muchacha y la besó fuerte y rápido. ― Luego que comience a cruzar el puente, regresa hasta el límite y desapareces. Viene una tormenta. ― Ella asintió nuevamente.

Lucius dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar en el puente. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de regresar. El plan comenzaba a correr. Lo que haría Pansy le daría tiempo suficiente para adquirir los conocimientos necesarios para lograr esa nueva orden, añorada por tanto tiempo por los magos oscuros, sobre todo por aquel que fue vencido por Harry Potter.

— Adiós. ― Le dijo la joven de cabello negro. Sabía que no lo volvería a ver, esas brujas con las que se iba a contactar jamás lo regresarían. Eran consumidoras de almas, y Lucius les daría la suya. ― "Tú muerto... yo loca...", como digas.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del mundo, en la ciudad de Tampa, Florida, luego de la cena, en casa de Herman Granger, Hermione y su madre abordaron el tema de su ingreso a la academia policial. Al cabo de un rato, Jean no tuvo que acceder a la propuesta de Hermione, pues su hija ya tenía la decisión en sus manos. No iba a echar marcha atrás. Quería ser policía y nadie le impediría serlo.

— Lo único que me preocupa es Rose, es muy pequeña para que te separes de ella.

— Yo también lo he pensado. Pero es mejor así, ella todavía no sabe lo que pasa a su alrededor. Está recién conociendo el mundo. Si decidiera ingresar a la policía en unos meses más, o en uno o dos años, para ella sería más complicado... y también para mí. Pero en cambio ahora, se puede quedar en casa contigo, y cuando tú tengas que trabajar contrataremos una nany, ¿sí? Debo pensar en el futuro de ella y en el mío.

— Sí, creo que está bien viéndolo desde ese punto de vista. Además si te interesa tanto ser policía, ¿por algo será no?

— ¡Te prometo que voy a ser la mejor!

— No me cabe la menor duda. ― En ese momento alguien se movía en su cunita. ― Creo que Rose tiene hambre. Cuando ese sonido con su chupete es porque su estómago le está dando avisos.

— Le prepararé de inmediato su mamadera. Dijo el doctor que debo ir de apoco dejándola de amamantar, además que mi leche no la está alimentando bien.

— Es que casi no comes...

— Como lo necesario, mamá. Recuerda que subí casi 19 kilos con el embarazo…

— ¡Claro y ahora pesas 19 kilos!

— ¡Uy! ¡La abuela es extremista! ― Dijo Hermione con su hija en brazos. ― ¿Cómo está el angelito más bello del mundo? ― Le daba unos pequeños besos en la cabellera rubia a su hijita.

— Hermione, dame a la niña y tú ve a prepararle la mamadera. Venga donde su abuela. ― Dijo Jean tomando en brazos a su pequeña nietecita y haciéndole de inmediato unos arrumacos.

Al otro día Hermione se dirigió temprano a la Academia de Policía Ciudadana de Tampa. Sus antecedentes de postulación, los llevaba consigo. Debía pasar una prueba física y una entrevista psicológica, luego de lo cual, debía hacer la toma de ramos. Pero a pesar de lo denso que se podría suponer que iba a ser ese día, Hermione sentía, en lo más profundo de su corazón, que no era nada comparado con otras situaciones que posiblemente vivió en su pasado, las cuales ahora no recordaba. Por otra parte, al ver a sus compañeros postulantes, ella era la más serena.

Le entregaron un formulario que comenzó a llenar. Lo único que algún momento la pudo indisponer fue cuando tuvo que llenar el cuadrito que decía: Estado Civil y tuvo que ennegrecer en donde decía "Viudo (a)" pero lo demás no tuvo problemas, incluso se sintió orgullosa cuando rellenó el cuadro que decía: ¿Hijos (as)? y ella respondió "Sí, una bebé de 3 meses".

Luego ingresó a una sala en donde una mujer de unos treinta años la entrevistó y la hizo observar un montón de imágenes con manchas... Se sintió un poco complicada, porque entre ver murciélagos y monos, también vio unas cuantas varitas mágicas, escobas voladoras, ¿una cicatriz en forma de rayo? ¿Un hurón? ¿O una comadreja? (¡Estaba segura que en la prueba psicológica le había ido mal!).

Más tarde, ya iba a ser medio día, y mientras pensaba cómo estaría su hija, la misma psicóloga salió al salón con una hoja de papel en sus manos, en donde estaban por lo menos unas cincuenta personas, todos postulantes.

¾ ¡Atención! Acá tengo el listado de los 30 postulantes aceptados para iniciar hoy mismo su entrenamiento policial. Las personas que no nombre, podrán nuevamente postular en el mes de marzo. Los nuevos cadetes son: Jackson, Danniel; Christenssen Mary Ann; Martínez-Solar, Francisca; Petterson, Hans; Stevenson Andrea; Smith Dorn, Christian; Granger Grenett, Jean; Castle Lionel...

Y así nombró a todos los postulantes. Hermione estaba feliz. Había quedado aceptada. No estaba tan mal de la cabeza como pensó, posiblemente la psicóloga creyó que su pensamiento era infantil y mágico. Eso la hacía feliz, considerando que sus respuestas le valieron la plaza de ingreso a la academia.

Los hicieron pasar a una sala de clases y les dieron las instrucciones. Desde ese mismo día comenzarían con su entrenamiento: primero con acondicionamiento físico (muchas horas semanales de ejercicio físico); estos talleres también incluían horas de defensa personal, uso de armas y conducción de vehículos. En cuanto a las asignaturas que tendrían en ese semestre serían:

* Cultura de la legalidad.  
>* Civismo.<br>* Ética.  
>* Derechos Humanos.<br>* Nociones de derecho procesal penal.  
>* Obligaciones del servidor público<p>

Luego les entregaron otro formulario en donde debían elegir dos asignaturas optativas para los primeros seis meses de entre:

* Habilidades de expresión oral y escrita.  
>* Psicología y sociología.<br>* Relaciones Humanas y Públicas.  
>* Redacción de documentos policiales.<br>* Informática con aplicaciones de ofimática.

Y Hermione marcó las dos últimas. Por último comenzó a leer la malla curricular y se fijó que tendría asignaturas tan complejas como: Criminalística, escena del crimen, control de multitudes ("-Esta no tanto-", pensó), Control y leyes del tránsito; Liderazgo e Integración de grupos.

Y para finalizar, en el último semestre estaban las asignaturas de: Criminología y Procedimientos Policiacos (Patrullaje, detención, órdenes de aprehensión y operativos especiales). Se dejaba claro en el formulario e instructivo que los talleres de ejercicios, armas y conducción estarían presentes en los tres semestres que duraba la carrera y que complementaban toda la instrucción.

— Es extraño comenzar el curso justo a fin de año. ― Le dijo un joven moreno, delgado y muy alto. ― Me llamo Hans Petterson.

— Mucho gusto Hans. Yo soy Jean Granger. ― Dijo con una sonrisa y siguió leyendo.

— ¿No eres de por acá? Lo digo por tu acento.

— Ah, no. Soy inglesa.

— ¡Sí, tienes aires aristócratas! ― El joven era simpático y a Jean le parecía que pronto comenzaría a tener amistades.

— Bien jóvenes. Deben pasar a los camarines, a ponerse su ropa de acondicionamiento físico, que las entregaremos de inmediato. Luego, tendrán dos horas con el profesor Giovanni Pietro, y a las 15:00 hrs., tendrán un descanso para poder comer algo. Y en la tarde recibirán sus uniformes de policías. También debo señalarles que los cadetes que harán uso de la casa de hospedaje de la academia deben ir, en el horario del descanso, a la oficina central para registrarse. Los que no, no se olviden que el ingreso a las clases es de lunes a sábado de 07:30 a 18:00 hrs. ¿Alguna consultan? ¿No? Ya. Ahora pasen a retirar sus ropas de gimnasia de inmediato.

— O sea, no dio ningún espacio para preguntar. ― Le dijo en voz baja Hans a Jean.

— No, ha de suponer que tenemos todo claro.

Jean tomó su paquete con ropa que le entregó una mujer que incluía tres mudas completas de ropa deportiva con la insignia de la escuela y siguió a una oficial de policía que, a medida que les enseñaba las instalaciones, las dirigía al sector de camarines, aledaño al gimnasio.

Mientras se terminaba de vestir, dos chicas ingresaron al camarín. Hermione acomodaba su blusa de algodón en sus pantalones.

— Hola. Soy Francisca.

— Y yo soy Mary Ann.

— Hola, mi nombre es Jean. ― Una de las muchachas, Francisca, una castaña de cabello de melena lisa y de ojos verdes, le tomó el brazo a Hermione.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué te fumaste? Jajaja para hacerte este letrero: "sangre sucia" y ¿Con qué se te ensució la sangre, mujer? ― Le preguntó con la cara llena de risa.

— No sé.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿No te dolió? ― Mary Ann, era un poco más baja que las otras dos, de cabello corto y negro, pero de piel muy blanca.

— Hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo y el origen de esta cicatriz es una de ellas. Sufro de una especie de amnesia desde que tuve un accidente automovilístico.

— Ah, bueno... en todo caso, a mí me gustan las cosas ocultas.. ― Dijo Francisca.

— ¿Qué les parece si formamos "El Club de las Sangres Contaminadas"? ― Propuso Mary Ann.

— Vale, así no estamos solas. ― Dijo Jean. Las dos eran muy agradables. Se notaba que en ese país, tan cosmopolita, una cicatriz como la de ella, no significaba nada, al contrario, lo habían tomado como broma y como nexo para estar las tres juntas.

Al salir del camarín Hans, esperaba a Jean. Y esta venía acompañada por Francisca y Mary Ann.

— ¿De qué se ríen tanto? ― Les preguntó.

— Acabamos de formar un club, se llama "El club de las sangre contaminada" . ― Respondió Francisca.

— ¿Y quién tiene SIDA?- Preguntó Hans sonriendo.

— Nadie. Es honor a la cicatriz de Jean . ― Y Jean orgullosa le mostró su cicatriz.

— "Sangre sucia". ― Leyó. ― ¡Bah, qué raro! ¿Con qué te la ensuciaste? ― Le preguntó riendo a carcajadas . ― ¡Yo también me incluyo en el club, entonces!

— Bien, vamos cuatro ya en la matrícula. ― Dijo Mary Ann, pero no pudo continuar hablando.

— Señoritas y señorito, ¡A correr! 12 vueltas a la cancha de básquetbol en 10 minutos. Listos ¡Ya! ― El entrenador había hecho sonar su silbato, comenzaba así el arduo entrenamiento.


	24. La caída

Era cerca de la una de la madrugada cuando Draco aún se encontraba en el Ministerio de Magia, leyendo unos pergaminos y revisando algunos mapas. La última incursión en Grecia fue desastrosa. Lejos de encontrar a Malfoy (su padre) o de capturar a algún mortífago prófugo, se encontraron con un par de gigantes poco amigables, dando como resultado dos Aurores gravemente heridos. Al final parecía que todos los caminos se cerraban y ninguno daba respuesta certera del paradero de Lucius. Su padre no aparecía y Hermione era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. ¿Se acordaría de él? ¿Lo extrañaría tanto como él a ella? ¿Tendría dinero suficiente como para vivir? Luego de su desaparición lo único que quería era hacerle llegar parte de su fortuna, pero eso fue imposible. Las cuentas bancarias, tanto de Jean como de Hermione, estaban cerradas y por lo tanto no pudo realizarles ninguna transacción y eso lo preocupaba muchísimo, porque desaparecieron sin dejar ningún rastro.

Además temía que durante todo ese tiempo ella pudiera reemplazarlo. Era una mujer bella, inteligente y por sobretodo sensual. Temía que apareciera alguien y le robara el corazón. En cambio, él, fiel a su amor por ella, se había cerrado a cualquier posibilidad de engaño. Él la amaba y Hermione era su esposa, por tanto, no cabía en su mente algún argumento para pensar en otra mujer. Reconocía que en sus años de adolescente fue un mujeriego, no obstante, encontró el amor en la persona menos pensada y por lo tanto, mientras estuvieran casados y mientras no supiera nada de ella, o si al encontrarla, Hermione le indicara que ya no quería nada con él, recién buscaría a otra, y eso, si su corazón se lo permitía. Pero por el momento ese corazón tenía un nombre marcado y era el de su esposa, la mujer que tanto amaba y extrañaba a su lado.

— "Papá". ― Una voz de un bebé trajo a Draco a la realidad. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos pero esa vocecita lo despertó de su ensimismamiento. " ―Pa-pá... papá... Papaaaa!― "La voz era más fuerte. ¿A quién se le ocurriría estar con un bebé a esas horas de la noche en el Ministerio? Se puso de pie y salió de la oficina, pero afuera estaba todo quieto. Un par de magos caminaban y el resto era silencio. Ningún bebé estaba cerca. " ―Papá― " Nuevamente escuchó la voz.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? ― Harry llegaba a su lado lleno de lodo y con una botas que lo salpicaban por todas partes.

— Escuché una voz.

— ¡Y yo que pensé que era el único que escuchaba voces!

— No del tipo que tú escuchabas, "Cararajada". Esta era la de un bebé.

— Alguien que vino con un bebé a trabajar, de seguro.

— ¿Pero a esta hora? Eso sería una enorme irresponsabilidad.

— Mmm no sé. Sí, es raro. Aunque yo no escucho nada. ― En efecto, ambos intentaron escuchar la voz, pero ya no oían nada.

— Y tú de dónde vienes. ― Preguntó Draco al darse cuenta de que ya no escucharía nuevamente esa vocecita pequeña.

— De un lodazal. Me caí de la escoba. No te rías, estaba jugando un partido de Quiddich. Nadie encontró la snitch, yo pensé que la tenía y me tiré tan rápido pero no alcancé a frenar y me estrellé con el lodo.

Y en otro lugar del mundo, una mamá, cadete de policía, aprovechaba su día domingo de descanso para darle una papilla a su hija de 9 meses de vida.

— "Pa-pá". ― Dijo la pequeña.

— ¿Qué dijiste? ― Una sorprendida madre se quedó con la cucharita en su mano al escuchar la voz de su hija decir "papá".

— Papá. ― Repitió.

— Dijiste "Papá"… ― A Hermione se le apretó el corazón. ― No, debes decir: "Ma-má". ― Le dijo.

— ¡Papá... papaaaa! ― Hermione sacó a su chiquita de la silla y la tomó en brazos. Llevaba días angustiada. Era como si las ganas de recordar a su marido se repitiera en forma cíclica, porque existían semanas que no se acordaba del tema, pero en otras, lo único que hacía era pensar en él, en idealizarlo: a veces lo imaginaba alto, delgado, de rostro hermoso, con el cabello y los ojos iguales a su Rose, y esa semana había sido una de esas. No existía momento en que el nombre de Draco no estuviera en su mente, y ahora su hijita, su primera palabra era "papá". Un padre muerto, un padre eternamente ausente. Un marido que ella no recordaba, un hombre al que debió amar y al cual no recordaba.

— ¿Llorando otra vez, pequeña? ― Herman, el tío de Hermione, llegaba al comedor en donde Hermione tenía a su bebé en brazos.

— Rose dijo su primera palabra.

— No me digas, dijo "papá" ¿no? ― Hermione solo afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. ― Pequeña, no llores. El padre de la pequeña, en donde esté de seguro la escuchó. Tienes un ángel en tus brazos, memoria del hombre con quien te casaste. Si no lo recuerdas, no te esfuerces, ya lo harás, pero no te hagas más daño, no es bueno que tu hijita te vea llorar. Ni tampoco para ti. Piensa en tu futuro.

— Quisiera con toda el alma recordar su rostro o su voz pero en mi mente no hay nada de eso.  
>— No te esfuerces, tarde o temprano todo regresará ¿sí? y ahora dame a la pequeña, que yo le daré su papilla.<p>

El día lunes temprano Luna Lovegood se encontraba en la editorial de El Quisquilloso, puesto que acompañaba constantemente a su padre en las ediciones y corregía las tiradas. No se había decidido a seguir estudiando. Le gustaba mucho el tema de la investigación y la publicación, además acostumbraba a escribir y cada vez sus editoriales tenían más y más adeptos. Por otra parte, no quería dejar solo a Xenophilius Lovegood, su padre había sufrido mucho por la muerte de su esposa, cuando Luna era pequeña y el hecho de ella irse a estudiar lejos, en una universidad mágica, significaría otra separación para su padre. Así que, ella optó por quedarse a su lado. Total, el trabajo en el periódico le gustaba y le dejaba bastante tiempo para escribir e investigar. Además, desde que "El Quisquilloso" apoyó a Harry Potter, sus ventas aumentaron considerablemente lo que obligó a Xenophilius a tener una oficina más grande y a contratar un par de empleados.

Pero Luna, a pesar de su visión del mundo distinta, de que a todo le veía el lado positivo y que a veces sus cortos y precisos comentarios valían más que mil palabras, no era feliz. Había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde la desaparición de Hermione. Dos años, era mucho. Draco debía estar desesperado. Si ella lloraba en forma seguida por la ausencia de ella, ¿Cómo la estaría pasando él, que era su esposo?

Aquel día quedó de almorzar con Ronald Weasley. Desde que salieron del colegio, Ronald solía invitarla a almorzar y otra veces a tomar un café. Ron se portaba amable con ella y a veces le daba entender que quería algo más con ella. Pero Ron tenía fama de mujeriego y muchos magos aún decían haberlo visto con Lavander, quien se había casado hacía unos meses con un joven empresario de Irlanda... sin embargo, los cotilleos decían que cada vez que iba a Londres, aprovechaba de pasar por el callejón Diagon a la tienda que allí los Weasley tenían y que aprovechaba de estar un tiempo con Ron.

Para Luna, que siempre solía andar en la "luna", eso no pasaba desapercibido. Si Ronald quería iniciar una relación con ella, debía estar segura de que no se iba a reír en su cara, tal como le ocurrió a Hermione. Ella no permitiría que Ron la tuviera a ella para lucirla y que tuviera a otras mujeres. Y, visto desde esa perspectiva, era seguro que entre ella y el pelirrojo nunca ocurriera nada. Aunque en el amor, nada está escrito.

Por otra parte, aquel día mismo día en el Ministerio, Harry fue llamado a una reunión con el Ministro de Magia, quien le informó que un grupo de Aurores logró sitiar a Lucius Malfoy en un islote alejado, situado en el Mar del Norte. La orden era que Draco no participara. Él debía quedar fuera, por el riesgo que podría suponer si ambos se reencontraban.

— Lo siento Malfoy, pero es una orden directa del Ministro. A esta misión no puedes ir.

— Y se puede saber por qué ― Draco estaba molesto. No entendía por qué a esta misión no podía ir. Siempre lo citaban si de mortífagos o posibilidades de encontrar Lucius se trataba.

— No lo sé. ― Respondió Harry, mientras que Draco lo miró a los ojos un par de segundos.

— Mi padre, lo encontraron en un islote en el Mar del Norte. Buena noticia ¿No?

— Y… ¿cómo lo sabes?

— Legeremancia Potter. Deberías saberlo. Hace tanto tiempo que mataste a Voldemort que ya se te olvidaron las técnicas oclumánticas. No te culpes, no tienes con quien practicarlas.

— Pues ya veo que contigo debo tener cuidado. ― Respondió Harry un tanto molesto.

— Siempre debes tener cuidado conmigo, Potter. Recuerda que soy un ex mortífago y guardo uno que otro truco. ― Dicho esto desapareció en frente de Harry.

— ¡Hurón estúpido! ― Bufó Harry y lo siguió. El resto de los Aurores saldrían en un par de minutos.

Apareció al lado de Draco. Era un día fresco, con mucho viento, pero sin indicios de lluvia. La marea en aquella isla era fuerte, con olas altas y desordenadas. Frente a ellos un roquerío con varios magos y un par de brujas apuntando a un desgastado Lucius Malfoy que se veía enfermo, delgado y muy demacrado. Parecía que las andanzas en la búsqueda de refugios y de comida le habían pasado la cuenta. El hombre estaba parado en la cumbre de las rocas, detrás de él había un precipicio de unos cincuenta metros en donde debajo rompían las olas en medio de remolinos y corrientes marinas turbulentas y peligrosas.

— ¡Quiero ver a mi hijo! ― Gritó Lucius con una voz casi irreconocible por Draco. ― Quiero verlo antes de irme para siempre, necesito despedirme de él.

— ¡No! ― Exclamó Draco y corrió hacia el sector en donde se encontraba su padre, pero no lo dejaron pasar, ya que fue detenido por un par de magos. ― ¿Qué quieres hacer, Lucius? ¿Matarte? ― Draco le gritó a su padre, e intentó indagar en sus pensamientos, pero se encontró con un muro. Era imposible ingresar a esa mente. Era un brujo excepcional, un perfecto oclumántico o ¿era que ya no tenía nada en qué pensar? ― ¿Está desarmado? ― Preguntó Draco a uno de los Aurores, refiriéndose a su padre, en un tono más bajo, cuidando de ser escuchado solo por los Aurores más cercanos.

— No. ― Respondió uno de los magos. Draco giró su mirada hacia su padre, levantó su mano izquierda y al segundo siguiente la varita del hombre la tenía el hijo.

— Magia sin palabras, ni varita. Técnicas de ex mortífago, no está mal ¿no? ― Le dijo a Harry que había llegado a su lado. Pero en ese instante un rayo verde que salió de alguna parte, dándole justo en el corazón de Lucius y este cayó por el acantilado directo hacia las rocas.

— ¡Padre! ― Gritó Draco, pero ya era tarde. El hombre había caído. Entre el rayo, la caída, el mar y las rocas, no existían posibilidades de sobrevivencia.

— ¡¿Ese rayo, de dónde salió?! ― Gritó Harry, pero nadie vio su origen. Alguien que odiaba mucho a Lucius lo acababa de asesinar. ―¡Busquen en todas las inmediaciones! ¡Ahora!  
>Pansy Parkinson estaba a unos cuantos metros de la escena. Pero ninguno de los presentes logró advertir su presencia, porque utilizó la técnica transferida por Lucius de invisibilidad por unos segundos, que era una alteración del hechizo muffiato. Subió a su escoba y corrió a toda prisa en dirección contraria a los Aurores. Su plan resultó. Lucius, para todos había muerto. Ahora ella debía iniciar su parte del plan. Sin embargo, mientras iba a toda velocidad, unas lágrimas salían de su rostro. Tenía miedo. Nunca fue mortífaga, nunca amó las artes oscuras. Sin embargo ahora, estaba a un paso de iniciarse en el camino más oscuro que pudo imaginarse, ¿tendría el valor para hacerlo? ¡Pero si todo comenzó por un capricho adolescente y ahora en lo que se había convertido!<p> 


	25. Reunión de serpientes

A un mes de la muerte de Lucius Malfoy, Draco se encontraba en su mansión, específicamente en su despacho. Jamás se imaginó la cantidad enorme de trabajo que se le acumuló durante el tiempo que estuvo en la búsqueda de su padre. Al final alguien lo había aniquilado o un rayo perdido que dio justo en su pecho. Hasta esa fecha, la investigación estaba inconclusa. Claro era que ninguno de los Aurores presentes aquel día fue quien lo aniquiló. Lo único evidente era que "alguien" lo asesinó, pero hasta el momento no existía un mago o bruja a quien culpar, ni menos algún sospechoso.

El cuerpo de su padre fue recuperado dos días más tarde a un kilómetro del lugar, casi irreconocible. Las corrientes marinas, las rocas y los peces habían hecho lo suyo, desfigurando por completo el cuerpo del malogrado mago. Al final, solo había cosechado de su siembra. Odio, muerte y maldad. Draco así lo entendía y lejos de sufrir por la muerte de Lucius, sintió un alivio, por fin su padre no causaría más daño y por fin Lucius podría descansar y dejar de huir.

Ahora Draco, debía asumir la responsabilidad de llevar adelante las empresas de la Familia Malfoy. Todo, a través de los abogados, fue puesto a su nombre y al de su esposa. Tanto él como Hermione poseían el 100% de las Empresas Malfoy alrededor del mundo y eso suponía responsabilidad y dedicación al trabajo. El lado bueno de todo era que la Familia Malfoy contaba con un staff de servidores de cientos años, que asesorarían constantemente a Draco. Pero eso no lo libraba de estar al tanto de todas y cada una de las empresas. El tiempo no le jugaba a favor. Debía elegir entre seguir siendo Auror o dedicarse por completo al trabajo empresarial. Ese tema lo analizaría con Harry, no sabía si dejar definitivamente el Ministerio o pedir un cese de funciones por un tiempo determinado. Ese era un tema que analizaría de apoco. ¡Qué ganas de que estuviera su esposa con él! Ella lo habría orientado pero ahora solo debía hacerle caso a su conciencia y esa le decía que a cada tema, su tiempo.

Mientras leía unas cartas muggles de las empresas mineras de África, su elfina entró al despecho con otra carta.

— Ha llegado esta lechuza, amo Draco. ― Le entregó la misiva que tenía el sello de casa Nott.

— Gracias. ― Dijo y la elfina se retiró. De inmediato Draco procedió a abrir la carta.

"Estimado Draco:

Realizaré una reunión de ex- Slytherin en mi casa hoy a las 21:00 hrs. No te avisé con anterioridad porque fue una idea que nació en forma rápida a raíz de la vista de Blaise a Londres. Te esperamos en mi casa. Vendrán solo serpientes, Saludos, Theodore Nott".

Luego de leer la nota, Draco miró su reloj, y ya eran las 20:00 hrs., tenía tiempo aún para asistir. Era una buena idea salir un rato y reencontrarse con sus ex- compañeros de Hogwarts y recordar algunas vivencias. De seguro le preguntarían por Hermione, aunque para todos era conocido que él y ella se habían separado y que ella había vuelto al mundo muggle. Los motivos reales, muy pocos los sabían. Zabini y Nott eran unos de esos pocos.

A eso de las 21:30 horas Draco se apareció en la puerta principal de la Casa Nott, en las afueras de Londres. Un palacete estilo victoriano, adornado con enredaderas por todas las paredes. Era una construcción de piedra de tres pisos, imponente y edificado con extremada elegancia. Los Nott, luego de los Malfoy, eran una de las familias de sangre limpia con más influencia en el mundo mágico. Los que, a diferencia de los Malfoy, habían logrado salir inmunes luego de la Guerra contra Voldemort.

Los Nott testificaron en contra de los Mortífagos entregando datos y lugares posibles para encontrarlos. Así que tanto los Nott, los Zabini y Draco Malfoy eran tachados como traidores por parte de los Mortífagos, muchos de los cuales estarían felices de verlos muertos. Lo bueno era que no muchos mortífagos quedaban sueltos. Tanto la Orden del Fénix como los Aurores, se habían encargado de meterlos tras las rejas. Sin embargo aún quedaban algunos fugitivos, los que, por miedo a Azkaban, no se acercarían a ellos.

— ¡Draco! ¡Amigo! ― Theodore Nott recibió a Draco con un abrazo y su cara sonriente. Cerca estaba Blaise Zabini quien dejó la copa en una mesita y se apresuró a saludar al recién llegado.

Adentro la reunión estaba animada. Se escuchaba una música suave y logró ver que varios Slytherins habían asistido: Miles Bletchey, Tracey Davies, Millicent, Cassius Warrington, Graham Montague, Malcom Baddock, Astoria y Daphne Greengrass. A los que uno a uno fue saludando. Muchos evitaron preguntarle cómo estaba, ya que, era un secreto a voces, que él no estaba viviendo con Granger.

— Vaya Draco, estás guapísimo. ― Astoria Greengrass, una mujer hermosa delgada de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que era la hermana menor de Daphne, con quien Draco compartía en el colegio, era quien le hablaba.

— Astoria, tiempo sin verte. ― Respondió un poco incómodo.

— ¿Viniste solo? ¿Y tu esposa? ¿No te acompaña?

— Por hoy, no. ― Respondió serio.

En ese momento alguien tocaba a la puerta y Theo fue abrir. Frente a él, una bruja de su edad, delgada, de cabellos negros, lacios y largos, con un maquillaje pronunciado que la hacían ver un poco mayor, pero elegante. Lucía un vestido ajustado hasta la rodilla y descubierto en los hombros, con una capa de suave tela semi transparente plateada y zapatos de taco aguja altísimos, con un aire de diva, como las actrices de cine.

— Pansy, ¡Qué bueno que hayas venido! ― Theo la saludó con un beso en la mejilla, e inmediatamente Draco se dio cuenta de aquella presencia. No tenía ganas de enfrascarse en una conversación en donde debería dar explicaciones de su separación, menos con aquella mujer, quien fue la causante de su primera pelea con Hermione en el Colegio, así que intentaría irse luego.

— Tendrás que tener cuidado con Pansy. Desde el colegio que te tiene ganas. ― Le dijo Astoria a Draco. El perfume de esa mujer era tan envolvente y fuerte que parecía repelente de babosas carnívoras.

— Sí, claro. ― Respondió retrocediendo un par de pasos. En realidad, él en sus años adolescentes más de una vez tuvo a Pansy en su alcoba, pero eso formaba parte de un pasado lejano. Un pasado que no se volvería a repetir.

— ¡Amigo! ― Blaise Zabini se acercó a Draco con una copa. ― Ven, acompáñame, debemos conversar. Lo siento bella Astoria, te voy a robar al Príncipe de Slytherin un par de minutos. ― Blaise, conocedor de Draco, lo "rescató" de las manos largas de Greengrass.

Avanzaron por la sala hasta la puerta que daba al jardín del palacete. A fuera se podía apreciar varias estatuas de mármol, de formas humanas, y al centro una pileta por donde salía agua de la boca de dos cisnes blancos.

— La madre de Nott, era de Hufflepuff, por eso tanta curselía. ― Le dijo Blaise dándose cuenta de que Draco miraba los cisnes.

— Ya veo. ― "A Hermione le habrían encantado" Pensó.

— ¿Cómo has estado? Supe lo de tu padre, lo siento, de verdad, y también lamento no haber podido asistir al funeral. Pero tú sabes, entré la escuela de medicina y mis tiempos son muy acotados, es mucho lo que hay que estudiar.

— Entiendo. No te preocupes. En realidad Lucius no era muy querido, fue muy poca gente al sepelio. Solo un par de primos lejanos y yo. ― Dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de whisky de fuego.

— ¿Alguna noticia de Hermione? ― Pregunta directa de su amigo. Con él no tenía secretos. Blaise sabía perfectamente lo ocurrido con Hermione y el porqué ellos se encontraban separados.

— Ninguna. ― Respondió al cabo de un par de segundos. ― Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, a ella y a su madre. Pero bueno, ahora que mi padre ha muerto, el Ministerio podrá ampliar la búsqueda, ya no hay razón para que estemos separados...

— ¿Quién lo iba creer? Tú y San Potter trabajando juntos y casado, el muy desgraciado… y más encima que con Granger.

— La vida cambia, amigo. Pero que te quede claro, yo soy Auror, pero nunca amigo de Potter. Yo soy el esposo de su mejor amiga, y de ahí que estemos juntos en esto, pero nada más. Hay cosas que no se olvidan, por convicción... solo eso. ― Dijo sonriendo.

— ¡Mira a quién tenemos acá! ¡Al traidor número uno de Slytherin! ― Montague llegaba al lugar acompañado de Pansy. Se notaba que tenía un par de copas más que el resto. Su corbata estaba por los límites y su porte desgarbado hacían presagiar que lo que se venía no era bueno.

— ¡Basta, Montague! ― Theo se puso en medio. ― Creo que has bebido demasiado. Además esta es una reunión de camaradería, no un juicio de recriminaciones.

— Hazte un lado, Nott. Tanto tú como Zabini y Malfoy son unos viles cobardes. Y tú Malfoy, el más cobarde de todos. Tú y tu jodido padre… que bien muerto está jajaja ― Draco lo miró y dejó la copa en una mesita y avanzó unos pasos hacia Montague con una mirada desafiante, pero no dijo nada. ― ¿Y te casaste con la "sangre sucia" amiga de Potter? Y te dejó, ¿Y ahora qué eres? ¿El amante de Potter?

— No hablo con borrachos.

— ¿Borracho? Mmm sí, quizá un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para no decirte lo que muchos pensamos de ti. ¡Has sido una deshonra para la casa Slytherin! ¿Cómo te fuiste a casar con esa casi muggle? ¿No te dio repulsión… ― Pero no pudo terminar con la pregunta porque la mano apuñada de Draco dio justo en el ojo de Montague derribándolo de espaldas. Draco era más alto y atlético. El trabajo arduo y el entrenamiento de Auror habían hecho maravillas en su cuerpo y con una fuerza que Montague jamás hubiese imaginado.

En medio del ajetreo, Blaise y Theo tomaron a Montague que estaba de espaldas en el piso, junto con su mesa que había pasado a llevar y un par de copas quebradas, cuyo licor fue a parar a la ropa del caído. Ambos muchachos lo asieron de ambos brazos y lo sacaron del lugar, medio mareado y despotricando un montón de garabatos en contra de Draco. Esa situación fue propicia para que Pansy, que guardó silencio todo el rato, se acercara a Draco. Sin embargo, él no quería hablar con ella, así que le dio la espalda y tomó la copa que había dejado en una de las mesitas de la terraza.

— Y tú, ¿tan solo? Desde que te divorciaste de Granger, nunca más se te ha visto acompañado. ― Le dijo mientras ella se distraía mirando la fuente de los cisnes. ― A veces la soledad es mala consejera, Draco.

— Eso no es asunto tuyo, Parkinson.

— Antes eras un mujeriego empedernido, no faltaban mujeres en tu cama. Y ahora, ¿te hiciste célibe, acaso? ¿Hiciste votos de castidad? ― Le preguntó con sorna.

— Como te dije, no es asunto tuyo. Y para tu información, Hermione y yo no estamos divorciados. Seguimos siendo marido y mujer.

— Ah, bueno. Es que, como todos sabemos, ustedes llevan tanto tiempo separados, que posiblemente ella ya haya encontrado otro amor y luego te lo solicite. Dime ¿qué harías si te pide el divorcio?

— A ti no se te pasa la estupidez. No es algo que a ti te incumba. ― Draco se volvió e ingresó nuevamente a la sala. Pansy se encogió de hombros, sabía la reacción que tendría él con su presencia. Lo bueno es que había plantado la duda y quizá lejos de la realidad no estaba. Tanto tiempo sola, Granger posiblemente lo hubiera reemplazo y eso sería lo ideal en sus planes.

El resto de la velada transcurrió normalmente. Montague se fue a su casa, con un ojo morado de regalo, y Pansy se retiró al poco rato. Al fin quedaron algunos ex Slytherin conversando de temas de antaño. Draco sentía que unos ojos verdes no lo dejaban de mirar. Astoria, desde el otro lado de la sala, estaba que se lo comía con la vista. ¿No se daba cuenta de que él era un hombre casado? Instintivamente comenzó a acariciar su argolla de matrimonio, haciéndola girar en su dedo con la otra mano y recordando el nombre inscrito en ella. Gesto que la castaña de ojos verdes del frente no pasó desapercibido, una mueca de rabia se apoderó de su rostro provocando que inmediatamente le diera la espalda.

"―Bien, resultó ― " Pensó Draco, sin embargo en su mente daban vuelta las palabras de Pansy en relación a la posibilidad de que su Hermione hubiese encontrado a alguien más. Si era así, estaba perdido. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba siendo un buen invitado porque se sentía ausente y los temas de conversación no le eran atrayentes, así que se despidió de Blaise y Theo y se retiró. Adrede obvió despedirse del resto, incluyendo a Astoria.


	26. Mundo muggle: S11 - 08:48 am

Eran las seis de la mañana y Hermione, en su hogar ubicado en Tampa, Florida, desde las cuatro que estaba despierta. Rose, su pequeña hija, estuvo muy inquieta durante la noche. Lloraba y despertaba a cada instante, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Ahora estaba con su niña de un año de vida en brazos dándole una mamadera de leche con avena, la niña no tenía fiebre, y al parecer el estómago estaba bien. Así que pensó que podría ser dolor de oído o algún resfrío... Lamentablemente ella no podría llevarla al médico, justo ese día debía rendir un examen en la academia, así que le pediría a su madre que la llevara. Eso la deprimía demasiado. Eran momentos que en que sentía que debía estar al lado de su pequeña, pero debía ser fuerte y aprender que algunas cosas tenía que postergar por el bien superior de su hija. Algún día lo entendería.

— Hijita mía, ¿qué te duele?- Decía mientras mecía a su hija en sus brazos, la pequeña Rose la abrazó muy fuerte, pero no lloraba. ― Ya mi bebé, tranquilita... la Tate te llevará al doctor ¿sí? ― "Tate" era el nombre con que Rose se refería a su abuela, Jean. En ese instante aquella abuela ingresaba a la habitación, venía con su habitual bata de levantarse, sus pantuflas y con un par de ondulines de plástico en la cabeza para peinar su flequillo.

— ¿Está enferma la niña? Te he escuchado pasearte y hablar con ella.

— No ha dormido bien, mamá. Llora, se despierta, me abraza. ¡No sé qué le pasa!

— Me debiste haber avisado apenas empezó.

— No te quise molestar, mamá.

— Hermione Jean, yo soy mamá dos veces de Rose, y me preocupa todo lo que le pase. Venga, dámela y tú vete a arreglar para que no llegues tarde a la Academia... yo la llevaré al médico a eso de las ocho de la mañana. El doctor Sanders comienza con su consulta temprano, ya que se va al hospital al medio día y es muy buen pediatra.

— Gracias mamita.

A las siete de la mañana Hermione salió de su casa rumbo a la Academia de Policía de Tampa. Vestía su uniforme de cadete que consistía en pantalón y camisa de color azul profundo y corbata al tono, botas de cuero altas, con puntilla de acero, y una gorra con la insignia de la policía. El uniforme también incluía una insignia de metal del Cuerpo de Policía de Florida.

Mientras tomaba un taxi para dirigirse a la academia sentía que no estaba actuando bien. Ella debía estar con su pequeña, pero no podía estar en dos partes a la vez. Se sentía angustiada y nerviosa. Rose, como nunca, había llorado toda la mañana y no la dejaba salir. Sentía que se le partía el alma al dejar a su hija ya que, hasta la hora que ella se tuvo que despedir, sintió que de tanto llanto, a la niña se le había subido la temperatura. Estaba complicada, porque en la Academia eran muy estrictos con eso de los permisos. Pero igual lo intentaría. Apenas terminara la prueba, solicitaría salir del establecimiento para ver a su hija, ante todo, también era madre...

Al llegar al lugar sus amigos, Francisca, Hans y Mary Ann ya la estaban esperando, en las escaleras del acceso principal.

— Pensamos que no llegarías. ― Le dijo Hans entregándole una hamburguesa. ― Ten, come algo...

— No tengo hambre, gracias. ― Respondió, aunque recibió el alimento.

— Tú nunca tienes hambre, pero sucede que hoy se nos viene pesado el día.. luego de la prueba, tenemos la clase de Yudo... y tú ya conoces al entrenador... ¿Qué te ocurre?- Le preguntó al notar que Jean había bajado los hombros y había hecho una pequeña mueca con su boca.

— Mi hijita, está enferma y me tiene muy preocupada.

— Oh, cuánto lo siento. ¿Tu madre la llevará al médico? ― Mary Ann se acercó a su lado.

— Sí, yo pensaba ir con ellas, pero ya veo que no puedo. Las clases de defensa son imposibles de saltárselas.

— Calma, las abuelas quieren a los nietos el doble que a sus propios hijos. Tu madre sabrá qué hacer. A la hora del descanso, aprovechas y la llamas, ¿te parece? ― Le decía Hans mientras avanzaban hacia el interior de la academia.

— Sí, no tengo otra alternativa. ― Respondió resignada.

De inmediato ingresaron al aula en donde debían rendir la primera prueba de la asignatura de Ética. Jean tomó su hoja y comenzó a leer las preguntas. Sin darse cuenta había leído tres veces la primera pregunta y no la respondía. Luego reaccionó y vio que sus compañeros estaban escribir y escribir y ella con su hoja en blanco. Inspiró fuerte e intentó responder. Leyó nuevamente la pregunta, pero ahora a conciencia: "Indique las diferencias entre ética y moral" ― "Fácil, esa le respondo sin problemas" pensó. ― Número dos: "Etiológicamente desde el punto de vista moral, cómo define la felicidad humana? ― "¡Upss! Acá debo explayarme todo lo que pueda..." Dijo para sí.

Faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve de la mañana, cuando un profesor policía irrumpió en el aula, sin tocar, ni nada y habló en forma clara y fuerte.

— Lo siento profesora Marchant, pero es necesario que todos los cadetes vayan al salón principal en este instante.

— Están en un examen. ― Dijo la profesora sin entender.

— Lo sé. Pero esto es una emergencia. ― Dicho esto se escuchó el timbre de alarma de la academia el que indicaba que algo no estaba bien.

— Bien. Salgan y dejen sus pruebas en sus mesas. Luego la terminan.

— ¿Qué ocurrirá? ― Preguntó Francisca a Mary Ann. Pero ni ella, ni nadie respondió y todos salieron rumbo al salón. Vieron que muchos corrían. Algo había pasado para que se armara ese desorden.

Cuando todos llegaron al salón, el Director de la Academia pidió silencio y atención, en seguida encendió un televisor grande que encontraba en el lugar:

Era una noticia que estaba ocurriendo en Nueva York, una periodista hablaba: " ― Un avión se estrelló a las 8:48 de la mañana de hoy contra una de las Torres Gemelas, a la altura del piso 80. Era un avión comercial de pasajeros, un Boeing 767 de American Airlines que realizaba el trayecto Boston ― Los Ángeles con 81 pasajeros y 11 miembros de la tripulación a bordo" Mientras hablaba la imagen se tornó difusa y al segundo la misma periodista, informa que hubo otro ataque a las mismas Torres. Se mostraron imágenes desgarradoras de lo que en Centro Mundial de Comercio estaba sucediendo.

Al cabo de una hora, todo era consternación. Varios aviones habían impactado lugares estratégicos de la nación. Había sido un ataque terrorista que tenía a todo un país paralizado y al mundo impactado.

— Estimados Cadetes... ― Les dijo el Director de la Academia. ― tengo órdenes del nivel central que ustedes desde hoy comienzan su trabajo en las calles. Deben ayudar a los policías de más experiencia en el patrullaje y cualquier situación de emergencia que ocurra. Las órdenes del Presidente de la República son mantener el orden público. No sabemos cuántos aviones más han sido secuestrados o si este será el único tipo de ataques que sufriremos. Pueden llamar a sus casas para avisar que no llegarán si no hasta mañana. Estamos bajo estado de sitio nacional.

En otro lugar del mundo, en Londres, Draco Malfoy, que había pasado una noche horrible, sin dormir, inquieto, y hasta con dolor de cabeza y fiebre, recibió una lechuza del Ministerio, procedió a abrirla, mientras tomaba un té en su despacho,

"Malfoy: Sé que pediste una providencia por un par de meses al Ministerio, pero sucede que en el mundo Muggle ha ocurrido algo terrible y el Primer Ministro Muggle nos ha pedido que ayudemos a proteger tanto a su mundo como al nuestro. Esperamos tu apoyo, eres uno de los mejores Aurores con que contamos. Atentamente, HJP"

— ¡Mierda! ¿Qué diantres pasó ahora? ¡A estos muggles no les falta! Bueno, a nosotros tampoco nos falta de qué preocuparnos… Mejor voy. ¡Si ya sabía yo, no tengo desarrollada la adivinación, pero eso debió ser lo que presentí anoche!" ― Pensó Draco mientras iba por su capa para dirigirse al Ministerio.

Al otro día a eso de las diez de la mañana una desgastada y cansadísima cadete de policía llegaba a su casa. Al abrir la puerta, su madre corrió a abrazarla, luego buscó a su pequeña hija que estaba en su coche. La tomó en brazos y la besó.

— ¡Ella sintió algo, estoy segura! ― Dijo entre lágrimas. ― Mamá, son miles de muertos... esto ha sido devastador...

— Lo sé hija, he estado pendiente de todas las noticias, pero dime ¿No corremos riesgo nosotros, acá en Florida? ¿Te han dicho algo?

— No te puedo asegurar nada. Solo que debemos estar atentos. La Policía Federal está al mando y nosotros debemos apoyar a los estatales... Por lo pronto me dieron un receso por un corto tiempo. Puedo descansar 12 horas y volver a mi turno de 24 horas luego. Me habían dado la posibilidad de quedarme en la Academia, pero preferí venir a verlas, ¿qué dijo el doctor? ¿lo pudiste ver al final de cuentas?

— Sí, mira el doctor fue muy profesional. Estábamos en su consulta cuando ocurrió lo de los ataques y dijo que atendería a las tres personas que allí estábamos y que luego cerraría. Dijo que Rose está con un pequeño catarro, pero nada de cuidado. En cambio a mí... ¡Me tengo que hacer cientos de exámenes! Esto de la hipertensión...

— Hace rato que te pedí que fueras a un especialista. Y resulta que ahora te atiende un pediatra... ¡mamá! eres peor que yo...! Bueno, quiero dormir un poquito... ¿Me acompañas, Rose?

— Hija, deja a Rose conmigo y tú descansa.

— Quiero que estar con ella unos minutos. En un rato más la vas a buscar a la habitación ¿sí?

Hermione avanzó hasta su cuarto y sentó a su hija en la cama, se quitó las botas, la gorra y soltó su corbata. Se iba a sentar ella también en la cama cuando su hija le apuntó su cinturón y le puso mala cara.

- ¡Ea! ¡Esto es nuevo! ¿Te fijas en todo, eh? Bien, acabo de darme cuenta de que no te gusta. ― Era la primera vez que Hermione lucía en su cinturón dos armas de fuego. El día anterior les entregaron las autorizaciones de uso, debido al estado excepcional que estaban viviendo. ― Así que las dejaré escondidas. ― Se quitó el cinturón y lo guardó con las pistolas en un mueble y le puso llave. ― ¿Ahora si?

- ¡Tiiii! ― Dijo sonriente la niña. Hermione se acostó y su hija se acomodó al lado de ella. La abrazó y se durmió, no se dio cuenta cuando su madre ingresó a la habitación y se llevó a Rose, quien se había quedado contemplando a su madre y acariciando su rostro mientras esta dormía.

Los patrullajes excepcionales continuaron por una semana, en turnos de 24 horas. Habían cesado los ataques, sin embargo el saldo de muertos de aquellos atentados superaban los tres mil.

Hermione estaba destruida y cansada. Con todo el trabajo que tenía, veía muy poco a su pequeña bebé. Pero sentía que Rose la entendía. No volvió a hacer los berrinches del primer día y cada vez que ella salía de casa, la despedía con un beso y un abrazo.

Por otra parte, si bien Rose estaba tranquila, Hermione estaba triste, porque desearía pasar más tiempo con su pequeña. Sin embargo entendía que todo era por su bien y por el de la comunidad. Y visto desde ese punto de vista, y aprovechando la necesidad de personal que existía en Nueva York, ella con su club de los "Sangre Contaminadas", habían solicitado terminar su instrucción en esa ciudad que tan necesitada estaba de policía en las calles. Para quienes querían ir a apoyar, se les estragarían varias garantías, una de ellas, era un departamento totalmente pagado por el departamento de policía, hasta que obtuvieran su licencia, licencia la cual no vendría con grado de oficial, sino que con dos meses más de entrenamiento, el grado sería de Teniente. Hermione, Mary Ann, Francisca y Hans fueron los cuatro quienes se anotaron para finalizar su instrucción en la Academia de Policía de Nueva York, pero con práctica directa en las calles del Bronx y Manhattan.


	27. Teniente Granger

_"Querido Diario:_

_Hoy te vuelvo a escribir en ti, después de largo tiempo... lo hago porque justamente este día ha sido de contrastes: buenos y malos. En la mañana le han entregado los resultados de los exámenes a mi madre y han dado positivo para cáncer de tiroides, ha sido horrible. En los últimos meses su salud se ha deteriorado demasiado. Ya casi ni come… Por lo pronto permanecerá hospitalizada para dar inicio a la quimioterapia. Tengo fe de que va a salir adelante. Es una mujer fuerte, con un carácter, a veces, incomprensible, pero la amo, es mi madre aunque sé que me ha guardado muchos secretos respecto de mi vida anterior, yo la amo más que a mí._

_Por otra parte, ya me cansé de preguntar e indagar sobre mi esposo, quién fue él o sobre mi vida pasada o la de ella. Pues sé que nada obtendré. He optado por atesorar la imagen que yo misma me he hecho de él, amando y cuidando día a día a nuestra hija y pensando en que en algún momento él vendrá por mí para estar juntos para siempre._

_Como decía al principio, hoy fue un día de contrastes: mi madre por un lado con una enfermedad gravísima... y por otro, mi Rose que cada día me sorprende más... Sucede que su cabello estaba muy largo y decidí cortárselo, fuimos a una peluquería de acá cerca y estoy segura que a ella no le gustó cómo le quedó. Pero bueno, el corte ya estaba hecho y no había nada que hacer. Cuando llegamos a la casa, le cuento a Marita, la nueva nany que he contratado para mi niña, que Rose estaba de mal genio por su corte de cabello, así que la vigilara más porque de seguro en algún momento iba a explotar quebrando algo o llorando... Pero sucede que luego que llegué de la Comisaría... ¡Rose tenía el cabello largo! ¡No lo podía creer! Marita estaba muy asustada, pero le dije que estuviera tranquila que alguna explicación lógica debía existir (explicación que ni yo misma encuentro). _

_En fin, ahora mi pequeña duerme tranquila, pero no sé... ¿será magia? La magia no existe, eso lo sé, pero es posible que mi bebé tenga poderes extrasensoriales, o algo parecido. De igual forma, no es la primera vez que a ella o a mí nos pasan cosas inexplicables._

_Hace un mes atrás en un operativo, cuando hirieron a uno de nuestros oficiales durante un procedimiento antidroga, al intentar ayudarlo, mi arma resbaló debajo de la patrulla y no la alcanzaba, pero sucede que deseé tanto tener mi arma en la mano y fue como por arte de magia, mi arma llegó a mí, d gracias a Dios, a los santos, a los dioses del Olimpo, a Obi-Wan- Kenovi… En fin, a todo lo que se me ocurrió y con eso pude reducir a los malhechores. Si eso no es magia, ¿qué es entonces? ¿Telequinesis? Ni idea. Pero sinceramente no quiero indagar más. En mi mente tengo muchos temas pendientes, como para creerme que tengo poderes especiales._

_Bueno, en cuanto a mi vida profesional, te cuento querido diario, que desde hace un mes tengo el grado de Teniente y pienso pronto postular al de Comisario. Algunos de mis compañeros se ríen, dicen que soy muy joven para ese cargo, pero he sido la mejor de la promoción. Nadie me gana en la rapidez con las armas... en estudio de escena del crimen fui la mejor y creo que ha sido porque, a diferencia de mis compañeros, me tuve que esforzar el doble: el rol de madre (y madre viuda) sumado al de Teniente Policial ha sido tan desgastante, pero desafiante. _

_Con solo un año en Nueva York, me siento toda una norteamericana, pero a veces creo que algo me falta. Tengo sueños extraños: el otro día soñé con un castillo hermoso y con un lago. Estoy segura que era en Inglaterra; Tenía amigos y unas amigas (una rubia y la otra de pelo colorín). y veía a Draco, a mi esposo, pero jamás logré ver su rostro. Desperté cuando iba a tocarlo y decirle que teníamos una hija. ¡Lloré tanto! Porque ni siquiera en sueños logro verle. _

_Esta sensación de vacío me mata día a día, quizá por eso que me esforzado tanto en ser lo que soy. Lo hago por mi Rose y por mi madre, la que ahora necesita más de mí._

_Mañana tendré un día arduo. Tendremos un operativo en Time Square. Hemos tenido a un par de infiltrados en un grupo de narcotraficantes, espero que podamos terminar temprano pues he hecho planes con mi hija En la tarde pretendo llevarla a un Jardín Infantil ya que es hora de comenzar con la escuela. Sé que es una niña adelantada, por eso he temido matricularla antes, pero no debo retrasar ese momento. Rose debe ir al colegio. Así que ruego para que el operativo termine temprano. Es posible que sí, ya que luego del ataque terrorista que cambió al mundo, los índices delictuales acá en la Gran Manzana han disminuido, no tanto como quisiéramos, pero la gente está preocupada por otros temas y los delincuentes también temen por sus vidas... Solo espero que nada malo ocurra._

_Draco, en donde estés dame fuerzas... hay días en que temo que por mí. Jamás pensé que mi madre algún día me fuera a faltar y si yo falto ¿qué será de Rose? Draco… mi esposo Draco... No sé cuánto te amé, ni cuánto me amaste, pero por favor, en donde estés, envíame la fortaleza para mantenerme viva, por nuestra hija... por nuestra Rose. _

_Jean Granger"_

En el Ministerio de Magia de Londres, Draco Malfoy acaba de ingresar por la chimenea de la oficina de Harry Potter, venía de un operativo en el metro de la ciudad, ya que, junto con otros Aurores había estado revisando las instalaciones pues era posible que grupos extremos hubieran instalado algún artefacto explosivo en dicho lugar, poniendo en peligro a miles de vidas.

Desde que ocurrió el ataque en Nueva York, tanto los policías muggles como los Aurores del mundo mágico tuvieron que redoblar sus esfuerzos, cada uno para proteger sus mundos. Si bien los magos eran autovalentes en su hábitat, dependían, aunque muchos no lo quisieran reconocer, de la tecnología muggle: ropa, alimentos, algunos otros insumos del hogar, incluso aquellos de mayor estatus debían su fortuna a los muggles, ya que muchos entregaban su mano de obra en las empresas de propiedad de los magos. Así que, lo quisieran o no, era un equilibrio que se debía mantener. Los perjuicios de la sangre y los mitos de superioridad habían quedado destruidos cuando Voldemort fue aniquilado. Lo que no significaba que aún existieran familias de linaje puro que continuaban con esas arcaicas creencias, las cuales para la mayoría de los magos y brujas, había perdido validez.

— ¿Cómo estuvo hoy? ― Le preguntó Harry, dejando de lado un pergamino que acababa de firmar.

— Cansador. ― Respondió mientras avanzaba hasta un sofá y dejaba su escoba en un sector del despacho.

— Para todos. Todo el mundo está alborotado por lo ocurrido.

— Y con todo esto, la búsqueda de mi esposa ha quedado relegada a segundo plano.

— Ha sido difícil para todos. Yo igual estoy preocupado, pero dentro de poco tiempo contaremos con mayor personal para retomar su búsqueda.

— Potter, yo estoy hastiado de todo esto, por lo mismo te informo que hasta hoy trabajo como Auror. Si ustedes no me dan las garantías de que encontrarán a mi mujer, tendré que ser yo quien personalmente comience su búsqueda.

— Sabes que eso es imposible es una persona en medio de todo el mundo. Podría estar a la vuelta de la esquina o en la Patagonia.

— Empezaré por casa, repasaré todos los lugares. Si la búsqueda me lleva toda la vida, pues bien, entonces mi vida tendrá un fin. Así no puedo seguir. He confiado demasiado en el Ministerio, en los Aurores. ¡En ti, que eras como su hermano! Y mira, nos hemos preocupado de cuidar a los muggles... y de Hermione... ¡Nada! ¡Por Dios, si ella, tú y la comadreja fueron los héroes de nuestro mundo! ¿Cómo es posible que las autoridades mágicas no nos den mayor apoyo? y tú, acaso ¿ya te olvidaste de ella?

— ¡No.! ¡Yo jamás me he olvidado de ella! Siento que está bien, en donde é ser paciente.

— ¿Paciente? ¡Ja! ¡La paciencia es lo que menos me caracteriza! Ya son más de dos años sin saber nada de ella. No sé si está bien, si se ha casado. ¡O dónde mierdas está metida! ¡Puede hasta haber muerto! ― Respiró fuerte y se dirigió a la chimenea.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— A cualquier lado, en donde crea que mi Hermione esté. Adiós Potter.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Cinco de la mañana del mes de octubre... era un amanecer muy frío, no más de 3° C de temperatura. Jean Granger acomodó su chaleco antibalas antes de colocarse su blusa azul. Acomodó su pantalón de tela negro en donde colgaba una placa de metal con la inscripción del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York. Tomó su arma y revisó que las municiones fueran las suficientes, así como las recargas que había guardado en su cinturón.

— ¿Nerviosa, Granger? ― Hans Petterson, el joven que conoció en la academia de Tampa era el otro Teniente de la Segunda Guarnición que apoyarían el procedimiento en Time Square.

— Nerviosa, no. Lo único que quiero es terminar pronto con este procedimiento. Lo hemos planificado demasiado. Hoy será la transacción y debemos estar atentos.

— Mary Ann se ha expuesto demasiado.

— Se ha infiltrado muy bien. Pero hoy ella no estará presente. Le he instruido que por hoy se mantenga al margen. ¿Están en posición los SWAT?

— Sí, lo verifiqué hace una hora.

— Pues bien. Vamos. Supuestamente Luis Cobra hará la entrega del cargamento a los "Bools" a las cinco y cuarenta en Time Square.

— Vayamos.

Salieron las unidades hacia la Calle 42. Jean y Hans subieron al jeep rumbo a la Séptima Avenida con Broadway, distinta dirección del resto.

Estacionaron el vehículo y avanzaron con paso seguro hacia la 42. A esa hora de la mañana muy poca gente circulaba, estaba oscuro y el frío del mes de octubre calaba los huesos. El pavimento estaba húmedo y debían caminar con cuidado, cualquier indicio de algo sospechoso podría echar por la borda el operativo, tan bien planeado por meses.

La banda de "Luis Cobra" se dedicaba al lavado de dinero y al tráfico de personas. Aquél día, según información entregada por la infiltrada, esta banda entregaría a los "Bools" un cargamento consistente en un conteiner con al menos 10 mujeres que estaban destinadas a la prostitución. Información que Mary Ann durante meses recabó ya que se había logrado infiltrar en los territorios de Luis Cobra, a un alto precio, ya que tuvo que hacerse pasar por prostituta en busca de trabajo. Lo bueno fue que siempre estuvo protegida y que, a pesar de las distintas insinuaciones del grupo de los Cobra, ella logró salir inmune de todo aquello.

Jean se apoyó en una pared de una esquina, mientras que Hans cruzó hacia la vereda del otro lado. Jean tomó entre sus manos su arma, una Smith and Wesson, lista para disparar en caso de ser necesario.

En un instante un vehículo de carga se detuvo frente a ellos. Un tráiler, poco común en aquella calle, pero por la hora, iba a pasar desapercibido. Luego llegó un vehículo 4x4 negro con vidrios polarizados y se detuvo detrás del tráiler, de él descendió un hombre alto, de contextura gruesa, acompañado por otro hombre de unos sesenta años, un poco más bajo, calvo y vestido con un abrigo negro hasta los pies.

Hans le hizo una señal a Jean con la cabeza, indicando que estaban en lo correcto. Jean asintió y miró hacia los pisos superiores y pudo observar que ya estaba el escuadrón SWAT dispuesto y un par de policías más en tres partes distintas del sector. Los sospechosos estaban rodeados.

Hans volvió a mirar a Jean, haciéndole un movimiento con su mano, indicando que ya debían actuar. Jean negó. Aún falta que bajara el hombre del tráiler. Pero Hans aún así salió de su esquina y se hizo evidente a los sospechosos.

— ¡Alto Policía! ― Gritó, pero el hombre más alto reaccionó de inmediato y dio un certero disparo a Hans, hiriéndolo gravemente en el cuello. El hombre cayó de inmediato al piso.

En ese momento se abalanzaron otros policías al ataque. Jean salió de su esquina y avanzó disparando hacia los sospechosos que se lograron parapetar detrás del vehículo.

— ¡Hans! ― Dijo poniéndole su mano en el cuello. El hombre aún respiraba. ― ¡Paramédicos! ― Gritó, pero en ese instante se tuvo que poner a cubierta, ya que las balas pasaban por su lado. Luego sintió que en su hombro corría algo caliente que le llegaba hasta los brazos. Al mirarse se dio cuenta de que había sido herida. Justo en ese lugar, el chaleco antibalas no la protegía.

Luego hubo un silencio y pudo ver que una de las balas que, de su arma había salido, pudo impactar al autor de la bala que dio en Hans. Suspiró. Por lo menos logró reducir al autor del hecho. Volvió a mirar a su compañero y este apenas respiraba.

— ¿Te he dicho que eres linda? ― Le dijo Hans con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, del cual corría un hilo de sangre.

— Un par de veces.― Respondió conteniendo el llanto por su amigo y por el dolor que sentía en su hombro. Sentía que la sangre que de él emanaba en cualquier momento la harían perder el conocimiento.― Tranquilo Hans... estarás bien.

En aquel instante varios policías llegaron a su lado y tomaron a Hans subiéndolo a una camilla. Observó que los sospechosos estaban totalmente reducidos: uno tirado en el piso, que era el que ella le había disparado y los otros avanzaban esposados. Luego observó que con un napoleón lograban desarrajar la cerradura del tráiler para bajar a las mujeres que allí estaban.

Se puso de pie, pero se tambaleó. En ese momento Robert Daniels, un oficial de la policía, se percató de que algo no andaba bien.

— ¡Paramédico! ¡La teniente está herida!


	28. Amor eterno e inolvidable

Veía como las luces blancas se sucedían una tras otra. Llevaba una mascarilla que le impedía hablar. Escuchaba algunas voces y veía algunos rostros. No perdió jamás el conocimiento a pesar del dolor que sentía en su hombro, fue capaz de ser consciente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Luego sintió cómo entre dos o tres paramédicos la levantaban y la ubicaban en una camilla. Esa era una sala de operaciones. Frente a ella un gran foco iluminaba todo.

— Teniente Granger, ahora la dormiremos. Es necesario operarla para extraer el proyectil . - Le dijo uno de los médicos, mientras en su brazo derecho le ponían una aguja con anestesia, vio que estaban colgando unos plasmas con sangre para ella. En ese momento sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse... sus párpados pesaban demasiado. Sabía que la estaban durmiendo.

"Caminaba por la orilla de un lago... hacía frío, parecía que pronto comenzaría a nevar... aún así buscaba su árbol preferido para sentarse a estudiar. Se veía que cargaba muchos libros, que parecían viejos, de tapas de cuero. En las cercanías estaba el castillo, que era su escuela. Un lugar hermoso y en donde se sentía como en casa.

De pronto un joven de no más dieciocho años se le acercó y le sonrió. Logró ver su rostro. Era pálido y delgado, sus ojos grises, eran tristes, enrojecidos por el dolor. La miró y sonrió. Ella quería tocarlo, pero al intentar acercársele sus libros cayeron al suelo. Levantó su mano para poder sentirlo, pero él comenzó a retroceder, a irse. Su leve y sensual sonrisa ya no estaba más. Logró ver que de sus ojos brotaban unas gruesas lágrimas, misma que ella sentía en su rostro correr.

Quería ir a su lado, irse con él, pero no podía avanzar. Sus piernas pesaban demasiado. Estaban ancladas al piso. Él se había ido, se había ido para siempre."

— Draco... Draco...

Murmuraba Jean Granger, un par de horas más tarde en su habitación del hospital. Frente a ella estaba Mary Ann y Francisca, sus colegas policías.

— Sueña con su esposo. ― Dijo Mary Ann con voz suave y llena de tristeza a Francisca.

— Debió haberlo amado mucho.

— Una vez me dijo, que soñaba con que un día él apareciera y se la llevara, pero esperaba que ese día llegara cuando Rose pudiera valerse por sí misma.

— De esta ha salido bien. La bala no hirió ningún órgano vital, ¿pero qué hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera tenido esa suerte? ¿A dónde habría ido a parar su hija? La madre de Jean está hospitalizada también, con un diagnóstico de cáncer terminal.

— Creo que tiene un tío en Tampa.

— Drac... Draco... ¿dónde estás? ― Volvió a gemir Jean. Francisca se acercó y le tomó una mano.

— Somos tus amigas, "Las Sangre Contaminada" Jean, estamos acá, contigo. ― Jean abrió lentamente sus ojos y logró reconocer a sus amigas.

— Rose... Draco… ― Dijo adormilada.

— Rose está con Marita, afuera y está bien. ― Le dijo Mary Ann. Jean respiró profundo y abrió más los ojos. Había recobrado el conocimiento.

— ¿Hans? ¿Cómo sigue? ― Pero las policías se miraron una a la otra.

— Hans ha muerto. ― Le dijo Francisca. Jean cerró sus ojos y corrieron unas lágrimas. Ella sabía que la herida de él era grave, pero aún así guardaba la esperanza de que lograra sobrevivir.

Una semana más tarde, Jean Granger fue dada de alta y por fin pudo regresar a su departamento. Su herida no fue tan grave, no obstante, muy dolorosa. Su hija, junto a Marita, la habían ido a visitar todos los días al hospital y Marita se estuvo quedando en el departamento junto a la niña, ya que Jean, la madre de Hermione, seguía hospitalizada. Su estado era cada vez más crítico. Su organismo rechazaba la quimioterapia y existía metástasis en varias partes del cuerpo. Pensó en ir a verla al día siguiente, aprovecharía que tenía una semana para recuperarse del todo y luego volvería al trabajo. Marita, había sido un pilar fundamental en aquellos días de dolor y qué bueno era saber que contaba con alguien de confianza para dejar a su hija.

Ya era tarde, cerca de las once de la noche y Rose dormía en la cama de su madre. Hermione Jean no tenía sueño. No se quiso tomar su relajante muscular para poder aprovechar al máximo el tiempo con su pequeña, que ahora dormía plácidamente. Salió al balcón. Era finales de octubre y hacía un poco de frío, se cubrió con una manta cuidando de proteger su hombro izquierdo que cuya herida estaba cubierta por gruesas gasas blancas.

Miró el cielo y en ese momento vino a su mente el recuerdo de ese extraño sueño que había tenido mientras estaba en la sala del hospital, posterior a su operación. Sonrió levemente. Por un par de segundos logró ver el rostro de Draco, vio esos ojos grises y ese cabello tan especial, que su hija lucía orgullosa. Ese hombre, el de sus sueños, era perfecto, tan varonil, tan elegante, ¿sería así el Draco que fue su esposo? En su mente lo había idealizado, y sí, esa imagen que en estos momentos recorría su ser, era la que había calado en su corazón. Ese era "Su" Draco Malfoy, aquel hombre de quien no tenía recuerdos, pero si bien no recordaba un sentimiento especial hacia él, el solo hecho de recordar su nombre hacía que se le erizara el cabello. "¡Qué ilusa!" Pensaba... se castigaba mentalmente al creer que posiblemente había estado enamorada... pues no, eso no debió ser amor. Si el amor era tan fuerte y perenne, ¿por qué lo había olvidado? ¿Existía algún método para borrar sentimientos así de fuertes? No, no lo había y por lo tanto ella no debió haber estado nunca enamorada.

Miró nuevamente al cielo, deseaba ver alguna estrella fugaz y pedirle un deseo, pero en medio de esa urbe, era casi imposible ver alguna estrella, pero ese deseo vivía en su corazón era el deseo de volver a ver a su esposo, aunque fuera en sueños, y poder hablar con él, preguntarle por su pasado, por su vida juntos. Esperaba que ese sueño tarde o temprano se hiciera realidad. "-Basta de pensamientos tontos por hoy, a descansar.-" Se dijo en voz alta.

Sabía que en cualquier momento el teléfono sonaría y le dirían que su madre ya no estaría más con ella, y que con la muerte de su muerte, cualquier detalle o indicio de su vida pasada, se irían con ella a la tumba. Jamás tendría detalles de su esposo, ni de su vida anterior al accidente en donde Draco falleció. A veces le daba la impresión que Jean quería revelarle algo, pero que existía una especie de nudo que evitaba que la verdad o parte de ella saliera al aire. Si hubiese sido bruja, habría jurado que su madre estaba hechizada, pero como no lo era, estaba segura que su madre también tenía amnesia. Esa maldita amnesia que le impedía saber de su pasado. Pues bien, ya era demasiado postergarse. Una vez que volviera a sus labores, retomaría las sesiones con un psiquiatra. Debía recordar pues su vida no podía seguir así. Debía traer a su mente, a lo menos aquellas imágenes relativas a cómo fue que se enamoró o si realmente se había enamorado... y si su hija era fruto del amor o si Rose era fruto de otra cosa, aquello que muchas veces pasó por su mente.

Ingresó nuevamente a su habitación. Cerró con seguro la puerta del balcón y se acercó al teléfono de su mesita de noche. Conversó unos minutos con su Tío Herman contándole como estaban las cosas y por sobretodo informándole del crítico estado de salud de su madre. Luego de lo cual se acostó al lado de su pequeña de dos años. Una niña hermosa de cabello lacio que dormía como un angelito.

— Mi vida, eres mi sol, pequeña.

— ¿Mami? ― Rose entreabrió sus ojos. ― Te quiero mami.

— Yo te adoro. ― Y abrazó a su pequeña. No sentía dolor en el hombro así que obvió el calmante de la noche. Eso era signo de que todo estaba evolucionando favorablemente.

A la mañana siguiente, apenas llegó Marita, ella salió rumbo al hospital. Quería ver a su madre y decirle que ya estaba bien, que no se preocupara y de paso poder estar con ella y enterarse sobre su estado de salud.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, antes de ingresar a saludar a su madre, una doctora la detuvo.

— ¿Usted es la hija?

— Sí, soy Hermione Jean Granger.

— Señorita Hermione, su madre está muy delicada. Anoche sufrió una crisis y su organismo, lamentablemente ya no resiste más.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ― Ella sabía a dónde quería llegar la doctora, pero su "yo interno", esperaba que la explicación fuera otra.

— Su madre está grave. No creemos que resista más.

— ¿Agoniza? ― La mujer solo asintió. ― ¿Puedo verla?

— Sí, véala. ― Ingresó a la habitación y vio a su madre más pálida que nunca y con su brazo conectado a una guía de suero y quién sabe qué medicamentos contenía también ese suero. Se sentó al lado de ella y le tomó la mano.

— Herms, viniste. ¿Cómo está tu hombro?

— Bien, madre. Ya mejor.

— ¿Te dijeron que me estoy muriendo? ― Preguntó mientras carraspeaba. Sus labios estaban blancos y resecos.

— No me han dicho eso.

— Nunca has sido mentirosa, hija. Pero no te preocupes.

— Mamita, te vas a poner bien.

— No, eso ya es imposible. ― Hermione se dijo que no lloraría. No podía mostrar debilidad ante su madre. Debía ser fuerte y transferirle a ella algo de seguridad.

— Yo sé que pronto podrás volver conmigo a casa.

— ¿A casa? Nuestra casa está en Londres. Debes volver allá... allá encontrarás las respuestas de todo...

— Madre, por favor dime algo de mi pasado... ― En ese momento una lucecita roja comenzó a parpadear en uno de los instrumentos que su madre tenía conectado.

— Tú... tú eres una… ― Comenzó a sonar una alarma, momento en el cual varios médicos y enfermeras ingresaron a la habitación, mientras le pedían que ella saliera.

_**Obligo a que te olvide el pensamiento pues siempre estoy pensando en el ayer**_  
><em><strong>prefiero estar dormida que despierta de tanto que me duele que no estés<strong>_

_**Como quisiera que tu vivieras que tus ojitos jamás se hubieran**_  
><em><strong>cerrado nunca y estar mirándolos.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Amor eterno e inolvidable<strong>_

_**/_/_/_/_/_/**_

Un par de meses más tarde, luego de la muerte de la madre de Hermione Jean, esta fue nombrada Comisario Jefe de la 6° Comisaría de Nueva York. La Comisario más joven de la historia de dicha comisaría. Un logro para ella, para su hija y en honor a sus padres.

Jean Granger, la comisario estrella de la 6° Comisaría de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Un día de invierno cualquiera, seis años más tarde desde aquella despedida en la salida del cementerio, cuando se vio por última vez a su esposa, Draco Malfoy, un hombre triste, apartado del mundo, temido, odiado y envidiado por muchos, se encontraba en el bar de un hotel, en un poblado italiano, alejado un poco de la ciudad de Venecia, ubicado en el puerto de Lido di Jesolo era un lugar perfecto para descansar. Esa última incursión fue en especial agotadora. Un dolor inmenso de cabeza que no se pasaba ni con todas las pócimas que conocía, que incluso estuvo tentado de acercarse a una de esas farmacias muggles para adquirir algo para calmar ese dolor. Pero desde la noche anterior el dolor había cedido, dando paso a una angustia extraña, reflejada con una pesadez en su pecho. Ya era más que claro. Su frenética búsqueda estaba dando los frutos. No, los deseados, pero sí muestras evidentes en su físico, somatizando todas las rabias e impotencias vividas.

Muchos años de angustia, muchos años de soledad. Se había jurado hacía un par de meses que si en esta incursión no tenía resultados positivos, definitivamente ya no seguiría. Si a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido y de tanta búsqueda, Hermione no se había acercado era porque ella no quería volver con él, porque se había olvidado de aquel amor, de su matrimonio, de aquellos votos que se hicieron delante de todos el día de su matrimonio.

Luego de beber un par de whiskys subió a su habitación. Mañana regresaría a Londres, pero lo haría en avión. El cansancio era demasiado, por lo que no se sentía en condiciones de volar en escoba, ni menos en desaparecerse. Si hubiese tenido un traslador lo habría utilizado, pero ese no era el caso.

Mientras se disponía a acostarse, notó la presencia de una lechuza en su ventana. La conocía, era de las que el Ministerio utilizaba. Abrió la ventana, y le quitó el mensaje al ave:

_"Malfoy: _  
><em>Buenas noticias. Enviamos a unos Aurores a Australia. Encontraron un rastro de Hermione y su madre. Regresa. Hay que planificar los pasos a seguir. <em>

_Atentamente, _

_Harry J. Potter"._

El joven mago sonrió. ¡Por fin lo que estaba esperando!


	29. Sin recuerdos

Jean Granger, la Comisario estrella de la Policía de New York, conducía su Hummer último modelo, venía de una reunión con el Alcalde en el Ayuntamiento y estaba un poco cansada. A sus casi 26 años, y con la vida que llevaba, a pesar de su cansancio, aún le quedaba energía para terminar unos asuntos en la Comisaría. Debía leer un par de informes del Inspector Jackson, antes de que éstos pasaran al Fiscal.

Eran las 18:00 horas y ya estaba oscuro. Era invierno y los inviernos en Nueva York eran fríos, parecía que pronto comenzaría a nevar.

Llegó a la estación y los policías, a pesar de que era la jefa máxima del lugar, cuchicheaban al mirarla "―Es bella" "―Es una mujer fuerte―"; "―Ha de tener un secreto…―" Jean, sabía de los rumores acerca de ella, de que era una mujer con un aire de misterio, pero prefería aquello y ser respetada como la autoridad policial que era.

Al terminar de revisar algunos informes, a eso de las 19:30 horas abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó de allí un cuaderno con espiral, tipo libreta de anotaciones y lo guardó en su bolso de mano. Era hora de su cita semanal con el psiquiatra… no había ido en dos semanas y por más que quisiera alejarse de él, la necesidad de indagar sobre esos años en negro que estaban en su mente, era más fuerte… lo único que quería era llegar luego a la etapa de hipnosis y tratar de recobrar algo de su pasado, ese pasado que estaba como arrancado de su mente…

La consulta del Doctor Matthew Davison estaba cerca a la estación de policía, si lograba que la atendiera luego y que esa sesión no se extendiera, tendría tiempo de sobra para disfrutar en casa.

— Y bien Jean, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?― Le dijo el doctor mientras la hacía tomar asiento frente a él en uno de los sofás de su despacho y él se sentaba en otro similar. Matthew era un hombre de unos 50 años, delgado, de cabello cano, un hombre atractivo y que se había empeñado en devolverle la memoria a su paciente.

— Sí. ― Dijo sacando de su bolso la libreta de apuntes. ― Como me dijiste, he ido anotando esas palabras extrañas que vienen a mi mente en cualquier momento… aunque últimamente han sido en las mañanas…

— A ver, léemelas.

— "Sectusempra"; "Crucio" y "Avada Kedavra".

— ¿Abracadabra?

— No, "avada kedavra" Además de las palabras… he visto algunas imágenes.

— Como cuáles.

— Un rayo verde, unos ojos grises y la imagen de un rayo dibujado en la frente de alguien.

— Mmm bien y al ver esas imágenes o al escuchar esas palabras, ¿Qué sensación experimentaste?

— Las palabras creo asociarlas al dolor… los ojos a un sentimiento, pero no sé si es amistad o… o amor. En cuanto a la cicatriz en forma de rayo, no lo tengo muy claro, pero es también un sentimiento, un sentimiento de amistad, creo…

— ¿Y el rayo de luz verde?

— Ni idea.

— Bien Jean. Creo que hemos avanzado mucho. Sigue anotando cada palabra que se te venga a la mente pero ahora, al escribir la palabra, asóciala a un sentimiento o a una emoción. También describe las imágenes que veas o dibújalas e igual escribe qué sentiste al verlas.

— Okey.

— Creo que estamos muy avanzados… pronto iniciaremos la hipnosis para ver qué ocurrió en tu pasado el cual se encuentra borrado de tu mente.

— Gracias Matthew, eres un gran médico.

— Gracias a ti por confiar en mí. No cualquiera es el médico de cabecera de la Jefa de Policía.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo, en el Londres Mágico, específicamente en el Ministerio de Magia, un hombre joven de unos 26 años, ingresaba a la oficina del Jefe de Aurores. Era Draco Malfoy un hombre atractivo, delgado, alto, cuyo trabajo de Auror era reconocido y admirado en el mundo mágico, porque había ayudado al Ministerio a capturar a muchos magos que habían intentado vengar la muerte de Voldemort, hacía unos años en manos de Harry Potter.

— Harry, es preciso que hablemos. Estoy desesperado…

— Yo también. Los Aurores que llegaron de Australia no trajeron buenas noticias. Dijeron que Hermione y su madre se mudaron de allí hace unos cinco años.

— Sinceramente, yo tenía muchas expectativas por esta pista en Australia. Es que ya la hemos buscado en tantas partes… en el Londres Muggle, en Francia, en Alemania…

— Y en Holanda y nada. Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

— Harry, ella sabía que nuestra separación era momentánea, sería por un tiempo mientras mi padre fuera una amenaza, pero lo capturamos… él murió y ella aún no regresa.

— Es muy extraño. Aunque, ¿sabes? Hace tiempo lo he estado pensado, ¡por Dios somos magos! Ella no puede esconderse de nosotros o habernos olvidado, a menos que…

— A menos que haya magia de por medio. Sí, yo también lo he pensado. Pero dime, ¿quién más, a parte de mi padre, habría querido a Hermione lejos de mí?

— No sé. Se me viene a la mente un novio despechado.

— ¿Un novio despechado? ¿Te refieres a Ron? ¿Ron Weasley? No. Nunca me ha caído bien pero no creo que haya hecho algo así. En el colegio se portó como un patán, pero de ahí a hacernos algo así pues...

— Quizá no… o quizá sí… recuerda que fue él quien informó a tu padre de tu relación con Hermione cuando estábamos en 7º curso, y de ahí empezó la pesadilla para ambos. Al final dijo estar arrepentido y nos ayudó con la escapatoria, pero siempre he creído que hay más. Por algo se alejó del Ministerio y trabaja en la tienda de George, pudiendo, con todas sus habilidades, tener un cargo acá.

— Mmm. Sí, viéndolo de ese modo…. Posiblemente sepa algo. quizá él no sea el responsable directo, pero quizá oculta algo.

— Mañana temprano vamos al Callejón Diagon para hacerle una visita a Ron. Si no es por las buenas…

— No te preocupes, tengo unas cuantas gotas de veritaserum. Ya me cansé de tratar a esa comadreja como la gente. Si nos ha escondido algo... te juro que...

— No nos adelantemos Malfoy, veamos qué ocurre mañana.

Jean llegaba a su departamento en el Octavo piso del edificio de la Calle 34. Abrió la puerta y mientras colgaba su abrigo en el perchero sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban a la altura de la cadera. Una pequeña niña de unos seis años la había abrazado. Su piel era blanca, ojos grises y cabello rubio blanquecino, lacio que lo llevaba cortado como melena.

— ¡Mami llegaste! ¡te he echado de menos! Marita no ha podido jugar conmigo porque estuvo ocupada mirando telev… ― No alcanzó a terminar de hablar la pequeña cuando se escuchó una tos y una mujer de unos 30 años se acercaba hacia la puerta de entrada. Marita Espina, era la nany que Jean había contratado para cuidar a su hija, hacía ya un par de años.

— Señora Jean, su hija se ha portado muy bien. Solo que hoy…

— Marita no me asustes, ¿Qué pasó hoy?

— No, nada malo… lo que pasa es que en la tarde me pareció que la niña jugaba con un gato de peluche, pero a los segundos, no era un gato, era un oso…

— Pero no tiene nada de raro.

— Lo que pasa es que Rose, no tiene gatos de peluche…

— Marita, debiste haberlo imaginado. ¿cierto Rose?

— "Sí, claro como aquella vez en que la niña a pareció con el pelo corto y a los minutos lo tenía largo…" pensó Marita. ― Sí, señora, debí imaginarlo. Bien. Nos vemos mañana, que descansen. ― Dijo en voz alta sacando su abrigo del perchero y saliendo del departamento.

— Hasta mañana, que descanses tú también. ― Jean puso a la niña en el piso. ― A ver, ¿qué travesura hiciste hoy? Cuéntame. ― Sabía que su hija hacía cosas que los demás niños o niñas de su edad no hacían y eso lo asociaba a poderes extrasensoriales, a la mente o a la telepatía, etc., cualquier justificación o raíz científica podría servir para explicar los sucesos inexplicables que a veces le ocurrían a Rose o a ella misma.

— Nada mamita. Es que quería jugar con un gato… El otro día vi a uno de color café, parecido al color de la canela, estaba en el balcón mirando por la ventana y ¡tenía la cara aplastada!

— Jajaja yo también lo he visto, pero es raro ese gato, ha de ser de algún vecino.

— ¿Vamos a dormir juntas hoy?

— ¡Qué fácil es para ti cambiar de tema tan rápido! ¡Pero, sí! Dormiremos juntitas, aunque antes vamos a cenar ¿te parece?

— ¡Sí, Mamita linda!― Jean tomó a su hija de la mano y, mientras se quitaba los zapatos de tacón y los tiraba en cualquier parte del departamento, se dispuso a cenar algo rico en compañía de su hermosa hijita.


	30. Más allá de todo

**_Cuando pienso que te puedo superar vuelvo a ver tus cosas y te vuelvo a amar._**  
><strong><em>Nuestra cama está tan fría sin tu amor y las rosas se han secado al no sentir ya tu voz.<em>**

**_Más allá de todo, más allá de ti… ya no tengo nada que me pueda hacer vivir._**  
><strong><em>Más allá la nada solo quedo yo ¿dónde estás? ¿Quién te hará el am<em>**or?

Draco se encontraba en la Mansión Malfoy. Con los años, esta no lucía tan oscura y lúgubre como cuando Voldemort la había transformado en su cuartel general. Al contrario, luego de la muerte de su madre, Draco se había preocupado de darle nuevos aires. Con grandes jardines con rosales, césped y enredaderas por las paredes. Al interior, era iluminada, con grandes ventanales vestidos con cortinas blancas de tela y organza. Todo lo había hecho para que cuando regresara Hermione, se sintiera como una princesa en un castillo.

Estaba en su habitación y miraba una fotografía la cual tenía movimiento: estaban en el despacho de la Directora de Hogwarts, la profesora McGonagall, mostrando un pergamino que lucía la firma de ambos, era su acta de matrimonio: al lado de cada uno estaba la profesora, Harry y Luna.

Miró a su izquierda y vio un pequeño equipo musical que pertenecía a Hermione. Era un artefacto muggle, que lo había adaptado para poder operarlo con magia. Recordaba muy bien cuando su esposa le decía qué teclas presionar y cómo insertar los cassettes, pero siempre lo olvidaba. Esbozó una sonrisa al momento que presionaba la tecla "play" y comenzó a escucharse una canción latina, la cual Hermione amaba y que él, con los años, había comenzado a amar también y a entender el idioma.

A su mente llegaba el primer momento en que la había besado. Luego de la guerra contra Voldemort, habían regresado al colegio. En ese tiempo Hermione y Ron eran novios, pero nunca se llevaron bien, es más, Ron siempre le fue infiel, hasta que por fin ella decidió poner término a la relación, oportunidad que él aprovechó de acercársele… para buscarla… de intentar ser su amigo… pero le era difícil, su pasado era muy reciente y para muchos costaba demasiado entender que él había cambiado. Pero Hermione había sido distinta, ella confió en él.

— Debemos hablar. ― Le dijo en aquella oportunidad.

— Hablamos en la tarde… ¿Te parece?

— No. Quiero que hablemos ahora. Me gustas mucho, Hermione.

— Yo… yo no sé Draco... siempre hemos sido enemigos… has intentado ser mi amigo… pero… pero sinceramente tengo miedo de que nuestras peleas continúen y terminemos haciéndonos daño…

— ¿Cómo lo que te ocurrió con la comadreja? Te juro que conmigo no pasará nada así. Tú me conoces… ya no tengo nada que ocultar. Sabes cómo es mi carácter… y no te engañaría de la forma que lo hizo esa comadreja.

— Bueno… pero por favor no lo llames "comadreja". ― Él le sonrió.

— Intentaré no hacerlo…― Le respondió.

— Gracias. ― Intentó avanzar pero él se lo impidió.

— Desde que empecé a buscar tu amistad nunca más hemos peleado… Hermione… es en serio lo que te digo… si te fijas, desde que nos reencontramos en el expreso yo he estado pendiente de ti… quiero estar contigo...

— ¿Sí?― Le preguntó incrédula.

— Yo, no podría separarme nunca de ti. Creo que desde ahora estaré siempre a tu lado, seré tu sombra…

— ¡¿Pero qué cosas dices, Draco?!― Dijo mirándolo con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

— Me gustas mucho…. Más de lo que me pudiera imaginar.

— Yo tendría que conocerte más y empezar a confiar en ti. Malfoy, es que me cuesta. Entiéndeme. Nos has hecho mucho daño durante todos estos años.

— Ya. Yo lo entiendo, pero estoy dispuesto a esperarte. ― Fue ahí cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y se dispuso a irse pero ella lo tomó del brazo.

— Draco, no te vayas… tú… tú también me gustas…― Él se devolvió y la abrazó muy fuertemente.

En ese momento le pidió que fuera su novia y fue la primera vez que se besaron. 

_**Más allá la nada solo quedo yo ¿dónde estás? ¿Quién te hará el amor?**_

Había vuelto de su recuerdo y entendía perfectamente qué decía aquella canción. Con rabia presionó la tecla "Stop".

/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Eran las ocho de la mañana, Jean venía de dejar a su hijita en la Primaria Kennedy cercana a Central Park. Estaba un poco preocupada, la Profesora le dijo que la próxima semana los niños y las niñas debían hacer su primera alocución en público, y el tema era: "Les presento a mi papá", y Rose Luna no tenía padre, vivo claro, su esposo, Draco Malfoy, había muerto en ese accidente que le costó a ella su memoria. Era viuda, pero una viuda especial, sin recuerdos de nada, sin imágenes en su mente de su pasado, y sin una fotografía que enseñarle a su hijita. Sabía que así se llamaba su difunto esposo, solo por el acta de matrimonio que debía haber quedado en lugar de la casa de madre en Londres, casa que a estas alturas estaba abandonada.

Debía idear una estrategia para que Rose no se sintiera discriminada. Desearía tener magia y hacer aparecer a su esposo, pero sabía muy bien que la magia no existía. Podría decir que posiblemente creyera en los milagros, pero de la muerte nadie vuelve… Ni siquiera tenía un hermano, un amigo, o un pariente varón cercano (su tío Herman vivía en Tampa, Florida) que pudiera transformarse en una figura paternal o significativa para su pequeña. A excepción del Inspector Daniels, que era un hombre como de su edad el cual desde hacía un tiempo había intentado acercársele. Pero no. No le presentaría a su hija a un posible pretendiente. Si su hija conocía a alguna pareja, sería aquella estuviera con ella por el resto de su vida y, sinceramente, al lado de Daniels, no se veía…

— "―Atención, 10―100 en York y Maine, Sg Meldenson con un 10―30 y por 10―50… a causa de un 10―96… ¿Alguna unidad cerca?―" Era la radio de su vehículo la que transmitía, por la cual la operadora radial de la Comisaría que estaba pidiendo refuerzos para un procedimiento.

— Comisario Granger al habla. Estoy cerca. Requiero 10―100, por lo menos 2 y una ambulancia. ― Respondió y colgó la radio. Tocó su costado izquierdo verificando que su arma, una Smith and Wesson estuviera en su sitio, y claro, la Glock 19w que iba con su respectivo arnés en su pierna.

Presionó acelerador, encendió baliza y se apresuró en llegar. Bajó raudamente y sacó su arma. El lugar del suceso era tragicómico: un camión de helados volteado, una mujer gordita de unos cuarenta y cinco años sentada en el piso (cubierta de chips de chocolates), un tipo extraño, de sombrero bajo y con una capa de color verde, amenazando a todos con un palito empuñado en su mano derecha.

— ¡Si se acercan les mando un maleficio! ¡Estúpidos muggles americanos! ― Jean se acercó a él apuntándolo con su arma.

— ¡Déjate de tonterías, hombre! Es necesario que te vea un médico. Acabas de ocasionar un accidente y tú también estás herido.

— Nada de médicos muggles, yo debería que ir a San Mungo, pero ese hospital queda muy lejos de acá. ― Respondió.

— Comisario, por eso era la clave 10―96. ― Uno de los policías al costado de Jean era quien hablaba. Esa clave era referida a un loco en la carretera.

— ¿Granger? Ja ja ¿Hermione Granger? ― Le dijo el hombre quien la había reconocido.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre de pila?

— Jajaja ¡Ratona de biblioteca! ¿No te acuerdas ya de mí? Soy Mundungus Fletcher… En Londres, tú y tus amigos se dedicaron a decirle a todo el mundo que yo era un ratero y un cobarde…

— ¡Termina de una vez el palabrerío y deja que te curen!

— Si se acerca uno de ustedes, palabra que les doy un maleficio. ― Jean no hizo caso y avanzó un paso. El hombre hizo un movimiento con su varita y volteó al policía que estaba cerca de ella. Jean, rápida con su arma, al notar que ese "palito" era una sofisticada arma, obvio que de origen oriental, de esas con láseres extraños, inmediatamente disparó y dio justo en la varita del hombre, cayendo ésta al piso.

— Hasta en tu rol de muggle me sigues desarmando. Potter te enseñó bien.

— ¿En mi rol de qué? Ya. Mejor deja de boberías. Pratt, toma a este hombre y llévalo a la comisaría. Creo que tendré una charla con él.

— Sí Comisario. ― El policía le dijo sus derechos a Mundungus, poniéndole las esposas.

— Y, Hermione… ¿Qué haces tan lejos de Londres? ¿Draco no se preocupa de ti? ¿Se divorciaron? Hace años que no se te ve por Hogsmeade. ― Jean no dijo nada a las preguntas que le hacía este desconocido. Pero parecía que ese hombre sabía algo de ella, aunque también parecía que sufría de algún trastorno mental, esquizofrenia, de seguro, pero… también había dicho su nombre… su primer nombre, Hermione, ese nombre que solo lo usaba en documentos. Además dijo el nombre de Draco... y Draco no es un nombre común... bueno, tampoco el de ella.

Al ingresar a la Comisaría, luego del procedimiento, fue a su despacho, se quitó su blazer, quedando solo son su blusa blanca ajustada en la cintura, la cual la hacía ver muy femenina, junto a su falda hasta sobre la rodilla. Lo único que le quitaba el aire de delicada era su arnés negro que estaba en su espalda y daba una vuelta en su brazo, de la cual colgaba su Smith & Wesson. Mientras se la quitaba y la colgaba en el perchero, entró el oficial Pratt que estaba con ella en el procedimiento.

— Malas noticias Comisario. El detenido desapareció.

— ¿Cuál de todos?― Preguntó.

— El del carrito de helados… el "Brujo" ese…― Respondió Pratt haciendo un movimiento despectivo con sus manos.

— ¿Cómo que desapareció? Habrá arrancado por algún lado, ¿no?

— Bueno, más bien desapareció. Porque lo habíamos dejado en la celda de detención, pero al dar vuelta la espalda… Ehhh… desapareció… así tal cual… ¡Puff! Se esfumó.

— Ah así que "¡puff!" ahora se nos escapan los presos.

— Ehhh

— Y esa arma que él traía, quiero que la pasen a los de…

— ¿Esa varita de mago de circo?― Dijo riendo Pratt, pero al notar la seriedad de la Comisario, cambió el tono: ― Pues, también desapareció… puff…

— ¡¿Cómo pueden llegar a ser tan inútiles?! ¿Cómo es posible que un hombrecito logre eludir a una comisaría llena de policías? Pratt, debes presentarme un informe muy acabado, sino quieres que Asuntos Internos nos vuelva a invadir con sus investigaciones.

— Está bien, Comisario Granger. Haré el informe.

— Retírate. Y cuando vuelvas, por favor tráeme buenas noticias. ― Le esbozó una leve sonrisa al Policía para que bajara sus niveles de nerviosismo.

Se sentó en su escritorio, desabrochó el botón de su manga izquierda y la comenzó a subir. Era para escribir mejor en su procesador, siempre terminaba con los puños sucios producto del roce con los materiales. Al llegar a cierto punto en su brazo, instintivamente se llevó los dedos de su mano derecha una cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo, en donde se podía leer claramente "Sangre sucia". Por más que intentaba rememorar cómo se había hecho esa cicatriz, o quien se la había causado, le era imposible. Al principio pensaba que posiblemente en su adolescencia, cometió una locura contra sí misma, cortándose el brazo, pero luego, al darse cuenta de que el solo contacto con un alfiler le hacía salir lágrimas, era imposible que ella misma se hubiera hecho esa escritura. Debía haber sido forzada, pero cómo, cuándo, quién… no sabía.


	31. Kruchans

Harry y Draco se encontraban en el Callejón Diagon rumbo a la tienda de la Familia Weasley. Con los años, la tienda había ampliado su espectro de atención, ya no solo se limitaba a novedosas formas de hacer bromas, sino que había incursionado en otros rubros pues ahora contaba con una parte exclusiva dedicada a Quiddich, y otra a artículos escolares: ollas de peltre, plumas de colores, pergaminos, tinta, mochilas y ropa escolar. Dentro de la comunidad mágica, la familia Weasley era una de las más adineradas, producto de un trabajo arduo y dedicado, tanto de Ron, como de sus hermanos, así como de Molly. Ginny, no participaba. Luego de que se dedicara profesionalmente al Quiddich, poco tiempo le quedaba para los negocios. Viajaba constantemente, situación que también impactó negativamente en su relación con Harry. Habían terminado hacía unos años, sin embargo, Harry la seguía amando, pero sabía que ella debía desarrollarse profesionalmente y él, no sería un obstáculo en su vida. Quizá, en un futuro ella se cansara y volviera a Londres, mientras tanto él, la estaría esperando ¿hasta cuándo? No lo sabía. Su amor era fuerte, ¿pero sería eterno?

— Vas muy callado, Potter.

— Pensaba en Ginny, hace muchos meses que no la veo.

— Ustedes ya no…

— No. Ya no. Ella está dedicada a lo suyo.

— El parcito ¿no? Acá los dos, sin las mujeres que amamos. ¡Patéticos! ― Dijo lo último en su habitual tono arrastrado de voz. Harry sonrió tristemente porque, efectivamente, él se había autodenominado "un patético empedernido", sabiendo que con su fama y con el cargo que detentaba como Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, podría conseguir a cualquier mujer, pero nada. Él seguía solo.

— Al menos tú estás casado, Malfoy. Hermione está en algún lado y espero que pronto se unan nuevamente. En cambio yo…

— Ya. Déjate de lamentarte y háblale firme y claro a la mini Weasley. ¡Pídele matrimonio!― Harry guardó silencio "―Hace rato debí haberlo hecho"― Pensó.

Llegaron a la tienda, que en leguaje Muggle, sería una "Multitienda", lo único que no tenía era escaleras mecánicas porque para eso tenían ascensores mágicos que aparte de transportar hacia arriba y hacia abajo, llevaban a la gente entre departamentos de un mismo piso. Tan veloz, que mejor valía no haber comido antes o no haber ido a la peluquería.

— ¡Qué está grande esto!― Exclamó Harry, mientras se dirigían al tercer piso, lugar en donde estaban las oficinas de "Weasley Home and Life"

Al verlos, Ron no disimuló su alegría. Al fin y cabo, a pesar de no trabajar en el Ministerio, el cariño que sentía por su amigo Harry Potter era muy grande. No podía decir lo mismo de Draco Malfoy, le había quitado a Hermione, pero ya estaba olvidado. Sabía que causó mucho daño a la pareja por su despecho. Tarde entendió que no podía obligar a nadie a amar a otro. Esperaba que Hermione estuviera bien, en donde estuviera.

Luego de los saludos de rigor, fue Draco el que apuró el motivo de la visita.

— Weasley, necesitamos un lugar tranquilo para hablar. Se trata de mi esposa . ― Dijo recalcando las dos últimas palabras.

— ¿Saben algo de ella?― Preguntó esperanzado y nervioso.

— No. Por eso estamos acá . ― Respondió Harry.

— Mmm no soy de mucha ayuda, pero bueno, síganme. Mi despacho es tranquilo, y puedo pedir que nadie nos moleste. ― Avanzaron un par de stands de venta e ingresaron a un salón grande, en donde estaba una secretaria.

— Vanity, que nadie nos interrumpa. ― Le dijo Ron.

— Sí, Señor Weasley. Buenas tardes Señor Potter, Señor. Malfoy.

— Buenas tardes. ― Saludaron los recién llegados.

Se sentaron en unos cómodos sofás y de inmediato Ron hizo aparecer unas tazas y café recién preparado.

— Como sabrás Ron, hemos buscado a Hermione por toda Inglaterra, y varios países de Europa y nada. No es posible que haya desaparecido. Es preciso encontrarla y saber qué le pasó... Van más de 6 años.― Era Harry quien hablaba.

— Yo pienso lo mismo, pero no sé en qué pueda ayudarlos.

— ¡Basta Weasley! ¡Tú sabes más de que dices! ¡Ya basta de tus niñerías y discursos de niño incomprendido! Hermione es mi esposa, y hace seis años que no estamos juntos… ¡Tú debes saber dónde está!

— …

— Ron, es necesario… es importante… es urgente saber de ella, puede estar pasando malos ratos, puede estar sola…― Habló Harry buscando en forma sutil las palabras a utilizar.

— puede haberse casado. ― Continuó Draco la frase, en forma más directa. Todos guardaron silencio. Draco se alejó un poco y miró por la ventana. Debía contenerse... sentía unas ganas enormes de tomar por la solapa a Ron... a su mente volvieron todos los malos recuerdos vividos en el último año de colegio, momentos los cuales fueron causado por el despecho de Ronald Weasley.

— Yo… yo no sé mucho… y lo poco que sé, no lo puedo revelar… porque soy el Guardián de los Secretos.

— ¿El guardián de los secretos? ¿De qué? ¿Qué nos has estado ocultado todo estos años, Ron?― Fue Harry quien alzó la voz ahora.

— De lo que pasó con Hermione… No puedo hablar…― Ron, Al fin había dicho lo que por tanto tipo lo había atormentado. Si bien en un principio había estado de acuerdo con el plan urdido por la profesora McGonagall, luego de un tiempo, fue uno de los hechos por los cuales se arrepentía profundamente. ― Ustedes saben cómo son esos hechizos... es imposible hablar voluntariamente...

— ¿Y si te obligamos?― Draco se había acercado nuevamente, pero esta vez su mirada era en verdad amenazadora.

— ¿Y cómo? ¿Con veritaserum, acaso? Es lo único que me puede hacer hablar sin faltar a mi juramento. ― Dijo Ron pensando en que esa sería la fórmula perfecta para disipar todo el mal causado.

— Dame tu café. ― Dijo Draco estirando su mano.

— ¡No! ― Exclamó Ron intentando alejar su taza de las blancas manos de Malfoy.

— Dale tu café. ― Ordenó Harry. Ron obedeció y entregó su taza a Draco quien vertió unas cuantas gotas en ella y se la entregó a Ron para que se la bebiera. ― Con esto basta . ― Ron con miedo la recibió, pero como estaba cansado de tantos años de silencio obligado, se bebió la taza de un trago, olvidando que estaba caliente. Era como ácido que pasaba por su garganta.

— Dime Ron, ¿dónde realizaste tus estudios secundarios?― Era Draco quien hacía las preguntas.

— Estudié en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, perteneciendo a la casa Gryffindor.

— ¿Recuerdas a Hermione Granger?

— Sí.

— ¿Sabes dónde está ella ahora?

— No. ― Un suspiro de desaliento salió de Draco y Harry al escuchar este "No" tan rotundo.

— ¿Sabes por qué ella no ha regresado?― Pregunto Harry.

— Ella no ha regresado, ni regresará… porque su memoria fue borrada. ― Harry y Draco se miraron, eso comprobaba sus sospechas.

— ¿Sabes tú quién borró la memoria de Hermione y por qué lo hicieron? ― Draco preguntó.

— Su memoria fue borrada porque había que protegerla a ella y alguien más, de tu padre, Draco Malfoy, y también de otros mortífagos. Se puso un hechizo para hacerla indetectable a todos nosotros, se le cambió la memoria y se le dio una vida nueva junto a su madre. No obstante, ese hechizo sería transitorio... pero luego algo ocurrió... no sé qué... pero que derivó en que Hermione no regresara contigo Malfoy. En cuanto a quien hizo esto, te puedo decir, que fue nuestra profesora Minerva McGonagall.

— ¿Qué?― Preguntó Harry sin entender.

— Ya lo dije.

— Bien. Hablaste de que había que proteger a otra persona más. ¿A quién más te refieres Ron? ¿A la madre de Hermione?

— Eso no lo sé. Eso lo sabe la Profesora McGonagall.

— Bien. Ron, escúchame, ahora quiero que respires profundamente, que cierres los ojos unos segundos y luego despertarás no sintiéndote culpable de habernos dicho la verdad, porque estabas no lo eres... estabas bajo el efecto del verita serum. Okey?― Ron asintió a lo indicado por Draco.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jean llegaba a su departamento a eso de las siete de la tarde, luego de un arduo día de trabajo. Cansada y un poco hastiada, eso de estar leyendo informes y autorizando procedimientos, no era de ella. Prefería la acción de las calles. Cuando era una policía de patrulla, su vida era más activa, pero debido al peligro que ello significaba, luego del tiroteo cerca del Empire State, prefirió optar por otro cargo, no podía seguir exponiéndose al peligro: su hija la necesitaba, y ella debía velar por las dos.

Al llegar a su hogar, como siempre sintió esos cálidos bracitos de su pequeña que la rodeaban, mientras colgaba su chaqueta.

— ¡Mami! ¡llegaste! Ah, no me gusta eso…― Le decía cuando al abrazarla notó que su madre estaba con el arma puesta en su arnés.

— ¡Oh, mi angelito! Tranquila, que esto se guarda de inmediato. ¿Marita?

— Acá vengo señora, ¿cómo estuvo el día?

— Cansador pero bien. Ya vengo. Dame un segundo, voy a guardar esto. ― Decía apuntando con la mirada a su arma.

— Está lista la cena, tiene unos ricos espaguetis con salsa de tomates y filete…

— ¡Gracias! ¡Mmm eso me gusta mucho!― Se escuchaba la voz de Jean desde el dormitorio. A los segundos llegó sin el arma y con un pantalón deportivo puesto y zapatos descanso en forma de zorro. ― ¿Y ahora? ¿qué tal mi angelito?― Se puso en cuclillas y abrió sus brazos para hacer que su hija se acerca.

— ¡Ahí sí! ¡Mamita linda! ―Dijo la pequeña y corrió a abrazar su mamá. Marita sonrió. Era un gusto verlas. Las quería muchísimo, a pesar de las cosas raras que de repente pasaban en la casa, tanto la hija como su madre, eran especiales, cariñosas y unidas.

— Me voy señora. Que descanse. ¡Ah! La profesora dijo que con respecto a la presentación de la próxima semana, y en su caso especial, usted tendría que ir. Además mañana en la mañana no hay clases porque los profesores tendrán reunión en el Ministro de la Educación, así que le dieron muchos deberes a los niños para hacerlos en casa. Pero su hija, ya los hizo todos hoy. Es muy habilidosa.

— ¡Esa es mi chiquita! Entonces, podríamos ir de compras? ¿Qué te parece?― Le dijo Jean a su hijita.

— ¡Sí! Pero ¿y tu trabajo, mamita?

— No le digas a nadie, pero soy la jefa, yo misma me autorizaré un día. ¿Qué tal Marita, si descansas mañana y trabajas medio día el sábado? ¿Podrías? Así aprovecho mañana de estar con Rose y recupero el sábado ¿puedes?

— Claro señora, pero no se preocupe, yo vengo igual mañana aunque sea un ratito y el sábado también, así usted sale con Rose y yo les preparo la cena. Valla tranquila.

— Eres un sol, Marita.

— Gracias Señora. Que descansen. Chao bebé.

— "Chiao" Mar…―Respondió Rose.

— Bien pequeña ¿Qué te parece si cenamos? Tengo mucha hambre. ― Dijo Jean.

— ¡Sí! ¿Mami?

— Dime.

— Te quiero mucho.

— ¡Yo también, bebé! Eres mi angelito bello. Tus ojitos me acompañan día a día.

— Mamita tú eres muy linda.

— Gracias Bebé. Tú también eres muy linda.

— Pero mi cabello no es como el tuyo. ― Jean tenía su cabello corto y castaño.

— Tú cabello es como el de tu padre.

— ¿Te acuerdas de él? ¿Encontraste alguna foto?― Preguntó la pequeña.

— No mi amor, pero me imagino que así lo debió tener. Me lo imagino alto, de cabello rubio, así como el tuyo y con tus mismos ojitos grises.

— Sí, yo igual me lo imagino así. A veces creo que no está en el cielo… a veces creo sentir que está vivo… y que está triste. ― Decía la pequeña poniendo carita de pena.

— No, mi vida. Papito ha de estar con Diosito, feliz. Él nos cuida día a día. ― Sin querer sus ojos se habían nublado por aquellas lágrimas que intentaba disimular.

— Mamita linda… ¿y si él estuviera vivo?

— Mi niñita linda… eso sería un sueño. Pero si él estuviera vivo, hace rato que nos hubiera buscado y estaríamos con él. Pero bueno, basta de hablar de tu padre, vamos a cenar. ― Dijo tratando de sonar tranquila. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Cuando se disponían a entrar a la cocina, el timbre del departamento sonó. Jean no recibía visitas, a no ser que ella hubiera invitado a alguien y esa no era la ocasión. Así que se asomó por el ojo de vidrio de la puerta y vio que era la vecina con un gato enorme color canela y de cara aplastada en brazos. Jean abrió la puerta y Rose se asomó por detrás de su madre.

— Señora Green, ¡Qué sorpresa!

— Mi estimada Jean, perdón que te moleste, pero necesito que me ayudes con algo. ¿Puedo pasar? Perdón, ¿podemos pasar?― Preguntó incluyendo al gato. O era parecer suyo o ¿al gato no le había gustado que no lo nombraran? Jean movió un poco la cabeza para quitarse aquella tonta idea y sonrió.

— Pasen, pasen. ― Dijo haciendo énfasis en el plural. ― Tomen asiento.

— No, gracias hija. ― La mujer era una señora bajita, canosa de unos setenta años, y que vestía bata. ― Lo que pasa es que este gato llegó a mi casa, hace un par de meses, pero se pasa todo el día en tu balcón… mira y mira… y a veces juega con tu hija. ― Dijo mirando a Rose, quien ya se había acercado al gato y le acariciaba su abundante y largo pelaje.

— Algo me ha dicho mi hija.

— A veces ni come por estar mirando a tu departamento. Creo que se ha encariñado con ustedes. Yo ya estoy vieja para andar cuidando animales y me preocupo mucho por este. Yo no sé si ustedes… pues… podrían…

— ¡A mi encanta este gato! ― Exclamó Rose poniendo su carita en el lomo del animal.

— Se llama Crookshanks… acá lo dice su collar…

— ¿Crookshanks? ¡Qué nombre más raro! Y si tiene collar, ha de tener dueño.

— Sí, dice que su dueña es "H.J.G."

— ¿A ver? (Esas eran las iniciales de su nombre y eso le llamó la atención). Al revisar el collar del gato y al rozarlo, el animal de inmediato comenzó a hacer su típico sonido de gato encariñado… estaba ronroneando…. Y se abalanzó a los brazos de Jean. Ella lo tomó y era como si lo conociera de siempre porque lo empezó a acariciar de inmediato. ― Me había imaginado tener un gatito para Rose pero este es un "gatote"…. Muy lindo por cierto. Gracias Señora Green, nosotras cuidaremos de Crookshanks. ¿Qué te parece Rose?

— Me encanta… ven "Kruchans", vamos a jugar. ― El gato, se mostraba como que entendía todo, bajó de los brazos de Jean y se fue con Rose.

— Tengo su arena y su comida en mi departamento… te los paso de inmediato. Es un gato muy educado, es limpio y entiende todo, pareciera que fuera mágico pues aparece en los lugares menos esperados. Además es un fiel cuidador de las casas y ama a los niños.

— Ya lo veo. Gracias.

Ahora Jean, había encontrado un nuevo compañero de juegos para su hijita. Desde ahora "Kruchans", como dijo Rose.


	32. Obliviate

—Y bien profesora McGonagall…. Eso es lo que sabemos, así que, lamentándolo mucho, le exijo que nos diga la verdad. En mi calidad de Auror, convoco la Ley Mágica sobre personas desaparecidas, en este caso, Hermione Jean Malfoy, exigiéndole nos diga la verdad de lo sucedido.

Era Harry Potter quien hablaba en forma seria pero calmada a su antigua profesora de Transformaciones.

Se encontraban en el despacho de la Directora de Hogwarts, estaba junto a él, Draco y Ron, este último cabizbajo y callado. A pesar de no haber revelado conscientemente el secreto respecto de lo sucedido con su amiga, sabía que no había puesto resistencia alguna al veritaserum (suero de la verdad). Claro, tampoco se podía negar, porque tanto Draco como Harry eran Aurores y desde esa perspectiva, negarse, significaba irse a Azkaban o por lo menos con una amenaza de apercibimiento, por desacato a la autoridad.

— Harry, Draco, Ronald… ¡Cómo han crecido! Yo, ya estoy vieja y cansada de esta mier… mugre… tantas cosas malas… tanto odio… tanto dolor. ― La mujer se sentó en su sillón, mientras que los tres jóvenes se miraban entre ellos.― Sí, claro que pasó todo lo que usted dice Señor Potter, pero no es esa toda la verdad. Alguien más tuvo que ver y creo que estoy segura de que ahí está la respuesta del por qué Hermione no volvió.

— Entonces hable. Le escuchamos.― Draco hablaba con un tono no tan afable como el de Harry. Ella lo miró con cariño, entendía lo que el joven Malfoy sentía, se trataba de su esposa… y cuando supiera que no solo se trataba de ella, era muy posible que no la volviera a mirar o que la odiara con toda su alma.

— Bien. Tomen asiento y escuchen. ― Acomodó un par de objetos del escritorio y juntó sus manos y continuó con su relato. ― Cuando el padre de Draco, supo de tú tenías una relación con Hermione. ― Ron bajó la cabeza al notar la mirada del rubio. ―…fue como si volviera una tercera guerra se declarara. Juntó mortífagos y otros simpatizantes que estaban por ahí escondidos, solo para eliminarla a ella… Así que, pensando que sería imposible separarlos y que, a la larga terminaría aceptándola, tú y ella se casaron y se casaron de un día para otro. Estoy segura que ustedes habrían querido una boda de iglesia, pero no había tiempo. ― Dijo mirando a Draco. ― Apuramos todo y acá, en esta oficina, contrajeron matrimonio civil, ¿lo recuerdan? Pero fue peor. Ahí fue cuando Lucius agredió tan gravemente a la señorita Lovegood… también a Ginny, y lo peor, fue haber matado al padre de Hermione. ― Todos asintieron y recordaron ese horrible día, luego de la boda.― Pensamos que el próximo paso sería Hermione, así que entre todos, incluso ustedes, estuvimos de acuerdo de que ella volviera al mundo muggle con su madre. Así que aplicamos un par de hechizos de para hacerla indetectable a los mortífagos. Pero en ese instante pensé que sería mejor modificar un poco su memoria para que, en el caso de que por una en mil casualidades, fuera encontrada por uno de ellos, ella no pudiera recordar nada, ni entregar detalles de nada. No obstante, ese hechizo iba a desaparecer cuando todo peligro pasara.

— Pero ella no volvió y nadie sabe dónde está. ― El que habló con un tono ahogado en sus palabras fue Ron.

— Así es. Cuando supe que ustedes habían puesto en marcha una campaña con Aurores, comencé yo también a investigar. Porque incluso creí que ella tenía miedo de volver que prefería irse lejos, pero luego recapacité y, conociéndola como la conozco, es imposible que ella quisiera… quisiera…

— Quisiera ¿qué?― Le dijo Draco. Ya se estaba hartando de la lentitud del relato de la profesora.

— Quisiera… quisiera criar a su hija sola.

— ¿Qué?― Draco se puso de pie. ― ¿Ella tiene una hija? ¿Es que se volvió a casar? ¿Cómo sabe usted eso?

— Calma Draco, deja que termine… ― Harry intentó tranquilizarlo, a pesar de que él estaba tanto o más intrigado que su compañero.

— Ella estaba embarazada cuando se fue de acá, señor Malfoy, tenía muy poquito tiempo de embarazo que ni ella misma ha de haber sabido sobre su estado.

— ¿Y usted sabía eso? ¿Cómo pudo?― La voz de Draco era con rabia, con un nudo en la garganta. ― ¡Ella estaba embarazada de mí! O sea yo... tengo una hija… una hijita… Harry, Ron ¿escucharon eso? ¡Soy papá! – Estaba desesperado.

— Tranquilo, Draco. ― Ron le puso una mano en el hombro. ― Continúe profesora, por favor.

— Bien. Cuando apliqué el famoso "Obliviate", sentí la presencia de otra persona dentro de ella, por eso me enteré de que estaba embarazada. Sin embargo, no te dije nada Draco, porque supuse que pronto todo acabaría y que ella regresaría contigo. Pero no fue así. Y a partir de que ustedes comenzaron a buscarla, yo también comencé a buscar respuestas. Mis hechizos no fallan, son infalibles, por lo que llegué a la conclusión de que otra bruja o mago hizo algo, que aplicó otro hechizo y modificó el plan original. Comencé a indagar y di con la culpable… más bien, ella me buscó y me lo contó… hace solo unos días, luego de leer la noticia de "El Profeta", en donde se publicó un reportaje acerca de la fallida incursión de los Aurores en Australia en busca de la señorita Granger.

— ¡Su apellido es Malfoy! ― La corrigió Draco con rabia. Sus ojos estaban rojos y por más que quisiera evitarlo, sus lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas.

— Lo siento, señor Malfoy…

— Continúe por favor. ― Le solicitó Harry.

— Y me dijo que ella había encontrado a Hermione y a su madre en Londres y había aplicado una versión alterada del "Obliviate", borrando todo recuerdo en la mente de ella y con una maldición imperius había manipulado a la madre de Hermione para que se fueran lejos… lejos de todo… inventó un accidente en donde el esposo de Hermione, o sea tú. ― Miró a Draco. ― Habías muerto y ella había quedado viuda. Y desde ahí, ellas se fueron lejos… a Australia y de ahí, pues a Tampa...

— ¿A dónde?― Preguntaron Ron y Draco.

— ¿Tampa? ¿América?― Harry que sabía algo más acerca del mundo muggle preguntó para corroborar si estaba en lo cierto.

— Así es, aunque de eso me enteré solo hace uno días. La señorita Parkinson estaba preocupada, pero dijo que tenía una misión que cumplir. Luego desapareció.

— ¿Pansy hizo esto? ¡Ella siempre fue pésima en hechizos!― Draco se tomaba la cabeza con sus dos manos y daba vueltas en la sala.

— Una mujer despechada puede hacer muchas cosas malas, Señor Malfoy.

— Y un tonto despechado también. ― Dijo Ron. ― Lo bueno es que ya estamos más cerca de ella. Hay que ir a América, para nosotros no será tan difícil encontrarla, no somos mortífagos… será detectable a nosotros.

— Tienes razón. Pero creo que debo ir yo. Debo recuperarlas a ambas… a ella y a mi hija… ¡Por Merlín! ¡Tengo una familia que recuperar!

— La Señorita Parkinson no sabía que Hermione estaba embarazada cuando lanzó el hechizo, ahora que yo se lo dije, pero aun así, dijo que su misión no terminaba.

— Que Parkinson se mantenga lejos de Hermione, si sabe lo que le conviene. Yo mismo me encargaré de mandarla derecho a Azkaban cuando la encuentre. Daré orden de captura hoy mismo.

— No harás nada Draco, menos si te afecta directamente a ti. El caso lo tomaré yo y tú preocúpate de volver con Hermione. ― Le dijo Harry tomando su hombro de su amigo, quien asintió pues entendía que Harry tenía razón.

— ¿Cuándo irás? Si te piensas aparecer, es complicado pues es un trayecto muy, muy largo... El otro camino es que utilices un traslador... ― Le dijo Ron.

— No, no utilizaré ninguno de esos medios. Porque, tal como dices, el viaje es muy largo, así que usaré el sistema muggle: volaré en avión.


	33. Nos hizo falta tiempo

Se encontraba Draco en su habitación revisando su maleta, y algunas cosas que su Elfina, llamada Oco, diminutivo Ocrencinia Codetto, había puesto en su equipaje. Pero prefería cotejar todo, porque con los años, su elfina siempre olvidaba cosas o repetía algunas, a pesar de aquello, la estimaba mucho. Además era una elfina libre, a la cual se le pagaba por sus servicios, ya que fue la misma Hermione quien la contactó para realizar ese trabajo, así que a pesar de la poca eficiencia de la elfina, la mantenía al servicio, porque era un recuerdo de su esposa.

Revisó el sobre con sus pasajes el cual contenía solo un boleto de ida, el de regreso... ya vería, según como se dieran las cosas. Unas tarjetas de crédito (Harry le había indicado cómo usarlas) y bastante dinero en efectivo. A pesar de manejar una gran empresa que prestaba servicios y vendía alimentos, bebidas y ropa, tanto a muggles como a magos, el manejo de sus finanzas, siempre había estado a cargo de un staff de contadores y auditores, de vasta experiencia y que han servido a la familia Malfoy por siglos. Pero era hora de usar dinero y conocer "el otro mundo", como una vez su esposa le dijo:

"―El mundo no es magia solamente… y éste no gira en torno a los magos… las personas, los muggles, han hecho muchas cosas… la ciencia y tecnología es magia al fin y al cabo, pero es magia hecha con cosas que entendemos y que se pueden explicar científicamente; curan enfermedades, con medicamentos probados, se comunican por aparatos más sofisticados que las lechuzas y para saber los problemas de la mente, tienen a psiquiatras o psicólogos que son personas expertas en esos temas. Me gustaría que un día tú también entendieras lo que ellos hacen para llevar su vida más amena, no solo nosotros tuvimos que lidiar contra un tirano, ellos, en su historia, han debido luchar contra muchos que han querido adueñarse del mundo, también han sufrido, pero también han tenido héroes que han dado su vida por la libertad."―

Draco sonrió al recordar las palabras tan sabias de su esposa y ahora comenzaría ese acercamiento a un mundo que, hacía unos años atrás, jamás hubiera imaginado acercarse.

Tenía aún unos minutos antes de irse al aeropuerto de Londres. Revisó nuevamente su pasaporte, verificando que estuviera todo en orden.

Luego, revisó otra maleta en donde iban algunos trajes, pero se dio cuenta de que eran pocos, así que se fue a su ropero para sacar unos cuantos más. En ese instante se percató de que una lechuza había golpeado con su pata, una de las ventanas. No la conocía, pero tenía las características de las que estaban en la lechucería del colegio: era de color café, y parecía que conocía muy bien su trabajo. Draco abrió la ventana, y sintió el frío de afuera, tomó el mensaje desde la pata del ave, acarició su cabeza y le dijo: "―Ve a la cocina y que te den algo de comer los elfos"― el ave, conocedora de todos esos menesteres, voló suavemente a la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina de la mansión.

Draco se apresuró abrir el mensaje. Tenía sello de Hogwarts, debía ser la profesora McGonagall.

_Estimado Señor Malfoy:_

_He estado analizando el hechizo Obliviate que la Señorita Parkinson lanzó a tu esposa y he llegado a la conclusión de que no te será tan fácil deshacerlo, porque debió haber utilizado algún tipo de magia oscura. Como sabes, ese tipo de magia solo puede ser deshecha con magia blanca, o sea con amor verdadero. ¿A qué me refiero cuando digo eso? Pues bien, si a Hermione le borró los recuerdos, también le borró los sentimientos que tenía en ese momento. Es decir, el amor que tenía por ti, también fue borrado. Quizá tú puedas regresarle la memoria con un simple desencantamiento, no obstante es posible que con el solo hecho de verte, no te ame. Es más, si ella tiene en su corazón a otra persona, puede que perdure el sentimiento actual._

_Sé que es difícil de aceptar esta realidad, mi querido Draco, porque entiendo cuánto la amas y cuánto quieres tener el cariño de tu hija, por lo mismo es que te doy un consejo: primero acércate a ella y antes de devolverle la memoria (eso, si lo puedes hacer), debes procurar que te vuelva a amar._

_Antes que se me olvide, si no logras deshacer el hechizo, solo la señorita Parkinson lo podría hacer, ya que ella fue la autora._

_Bien Draco, mucha suerte._

_Cariños,_

_MINERVA McGONAGALL_  
><em>Directora del Colegio Hogwarts<em>  
><em>De Magia y Hechicería.<em>

Leyó tranquilamente la carta, se sentó en su cama y suspiró fuerte. Sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil como lanzar un contra hechizo y ya. Pues bien, a seguir luchando. Si ya la había conquistado una vez, ¿cómo no iba poder hacerlo de nuevo? Pero antes de conquistarla, había que encontrarla. Se puso de pie, revisó por última vez sus maletas, llevaba dos grandes, con ruedas y un bolso de mano. El vuelo a Tampa – Florida, salía a las 15:00 horas y se demoraba 17 horas aproximadamente en llegar. Era un vuelo con escala en el aeropuerto JKF de Manhattan, así que no estaba de más llevar ropa de cambio y algunos útiles para el viaje. También su pasaporte y otros documentos. Su varita, debía ir en una de las maletas. Sentía un poco de desconfianza el separarse de ella. Pero podía resultar extraño para los muggles ver ese instrumento y se lo podían requisar. Así que, lamentándolo en el alma, se iría en una de sus maletas. Si a la Interpol le parecía extraño ese aparatito, debía decir que era un juguete. Ya le había hecho aparecer una inscripción que decía "Made in China" y con eso convencería a cualquiera.

No quería reconocerlo. Estaba nervioso. Tomó su bolso y bajó las escaleras de su mansión. Los elfos a escuchar el sonido de sus zapatos resonando en los escalones de inmediato entraron en su habitación y tomaron las dos maletas, uno cada uno, y procedieron a bajarlas.

Oco lo estaba esperando parada al lado de la limousine negra con un conductor squib que lo esperaba. Un hombre con un traje oscuro, delgado y de cabello negro. Al verlo acercase, le abrió la puerta.

— Adelante señor Malfoy.

— Gracias Steve.

— Señor, espero que pueda encontrar a la señora Hermione y traerla de vuelta con usted.― Le dijo la elfina.

— La traeré Oco. Así será. ― Subió a su vehículo. Los dos elfos ya habían metido las maletas en la cajuela del automóvil y éste comenzó su trayecto hacia el aeropuerto de Londres.

Una música sonaba en la radio del vehículo y, sin querer su mente comenzó a divagar en sucesos del pasado… 

_**Nos hizo falta tiempo, nos comimos el tiempo. **_  
><em><strong>El beso que forjamos... Aquél vino que probamos, se fue de nuestras manos<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nos hizo falta tiempo de caminar la lluvia, de hablar un año entero, <strong>_  
><em><strong>de bailar tú y yo un bolero... Mira que hizo falta tiempo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nos hizo falta tiempo para andar en una playa, inventar una aventura... <strong>_  
><em><strong>Dedicarse a la locura; Dibujarte los antojos... <strong>_  
><em><strong>Descifrar qué hay en tus ojos. Mira que hizo falta tiempo...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mucho tiempo por vivir<strong>_.

Cerró los ojos y la imagen que vino a su mente fue cuando…  
>"Estaba él y Hermione, en la Torre de los Premios Anuales, en séptimo curso.<p>

_— Ya te lo he dicho, nunca has sido precisamente un angelito propiamente tal. Siempre fuiste… (y ahora lo justifico) tan poco amigable, por no decir…_

_— Un desgraciado patán._

_— Algo parecido._

_— Tienes razón, era un completo desgraciado.― Dijo con cara de asco al recordarlo._

_— Pero este año has sido distinto. Cambiaste… a pesar de haber sufrido tanto, pudiste salir adelante y demostrar que nada de lo que tu padre quiso que aprendieras hizo eco en ti._

_— Dijiste que tú podías entrar en la mente de la otra persona ¿no? ¿Algo así como la Legeremancia? ― Dijo cambiando de tema en forma tan rápida… ahora entendía Hermione porqué lo tildaban de bipolar._

_— Sí, pero también te dije que era difícil, que me cansaba mucho. He aprendido un poco esa técnica, pero me cuesta... _

_— Yo manejo muy bien la Legeremancia (habilidades mortífagas que aún me quedan) pero no la requiero contigo, ya que necesito que tú la practiques._

_— ¿Usar yo Legeremancia? ¿Por qué? _

_— Porque necesito que entres mi mente, Hermione._

_— ¿A tu mente? _

_— Sí, necesito quiero que veas en mis recuerdos. Sobre todo aquel momento en no te quise reconocer a Potter, ni a ti, ni a Weasley delante de mi tía Bellatrix. Además de otro que tiene relación al momento exacto de cuando ella te hizo eso. ― Le había dicho apuntando el brazo de la Hermione. Ella involuntariamente se había cubierto la cicatriz. ― Draco la había obligado a ponerse de pie._

_— Pero…_

_— ¿Puedes?_

_— Intentaré._

_— Primero debes relajarte. En este caso no te costará tanto ni te cansarás, porque yo estoy dispuesto a que entres mi mente ¿sí?_

_— Bien. Entonces empecemos. Ven, dame tus manos y mírame… mírame a los ojos. ― Draco la miró y soportó tenerla tan cerca y quiso besarla._

_— ¡Draco! ¡Esto es en serio…! ¿Quieres o no? ¡Es tuya la idea!_

_— Sí. Me tranquilizo, pero no me hagas que te mire a los ojos, porque o me dan ganas de besarte o me pongo a reír. Mejor ambos cerremos los ojos y concentrémonos en el uno en el otro. _

_— Bien, entonces cuando sientas mi voz en tu mente… guíame._

_— Lo haré._

_Al cerrar los ojos se vieron envueltos en una nube oscura, luego de lo cual aparecieron en la sala de la Mansión de los Malfoy en donde Draco tenía frente a frente a Hermione. Entonces la joven pudo escuchar los pensamientos de Draco en aquel momento: "―Sí, es ella, pero no puedo afirmarlo. La matarán… la matarán… a ella y los otros. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cuánto más? ¿Cuánto más? ―"_

_Luego la escena cambió y Draco estaba apoyado en una pared de su casa, con su rostro empapado por el sudor y temblando por completo. Se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de Hermione mientras su tía la estaba torturando: "― Que todo esto acabe luego. Dios, la va a matar… la va a matar… ¡Vieja arpía desgraciada! ¿Qué hago? ¡Es que no puedo hacer nada! ¡Él mataría a mi madre… y también a mi padre! ¡No quiero que nadie más muera. ―"_

_Regresaron nuevamente a la Sala de los Premios Anuales. Draco abrió los ojos y se sentó, porque estaba cansado y también un poco mareado. Hermione también lo hizo._

_— Tuve que callar Hermione.― Ella asintió. ― Tampoco quise reconocerlos para que ustedes pudieran seguir con vuestra búsqueda, pero mi tía Bellatrix te hizo sufrir su ira. ― Le dijo y Hermione sintió un escalofrío al recordar como la torturaban con la maldición Cruciatus. ―Pude haberlos reconocido de inmediato y haberme congraciado con Voldemort, pero no lo hice. Existía la esperanza de que Potter lo destruyera y así poder tener a mis padres conmigo para siempre…_

_— Draco, eso quedó en el pasado. Ahora estamos juntos._

_— Y nadie nos separará. Te amo._

_— Y yo a ti mi Draco amado."_

_**Nos hizo falta tiempo para que te convenciera que eras tú mi vida entera, **_  
><em><strong>que de blanco te vistieras, que mi abrazo consintieras, <strong>_  
><em><strong>que en verdad me conocieras.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mira que hizo falta tiempo... mucho tiempo por vivir...<strong>_

— Señor, llegamos. ― Steve abrió la portezuela de la limousine y Draco bajó. Respiró profundo. Ya quedaba poco por volver a ver a su amada esposa y pronto conocería a su pequeña hijita.

El chófer de Draco, tomó las maletas y acompañó a su jefe hasta la sala de registro de la línea British Airlines, su vuelo el Boeing 798 salía dentro de dos horas, debía primero pasar por control aduana e Interpol, luego de lo cual podría ingresar a la sala de embarque.

Pasó a la ventanilla, entregó sus documentos y el equipaje, para ser llevado éste a aduana y sus documentos fueron revisados por la policía, incluso su bolso de mano.

— Dentro de diez minutos podrá entrar a sala de embarque en el segundo piso, acceso 98 B. ― Le dijo la funcionaria de la línea aérea.

— Gracias. ― Respondió Draco. Se volvió hacia su chófer. ― Gracias por todo. Regresa a casa y cuida a Oco… está senil y a veces hace cosas que pueden resultar peligrosas, no quiero que a mi regreso la casa esté incendiada.

— Como diga señor. Que tenga buen viaje y mis mejores deseos.

— Nos veremos pronto.

Tomó asiento como cualquier muggle, esperando el llamado a embarque, mientras se entretenía mirando un panel que cambiaba las palabras a cada segundo, mostraba horarios, vuelos, destinos, tiempo de viaje, etcétera. Era interesante, sobre todo considerando que era hecho sin magia. Y como le había dicho Hermione, eso se explicaba en términos tecnológicos.

En ese instante sintió una mano que le tocaba el hombro. Era inconfundible ese rostro bello, y ese cabello rubio y largo: Luna Lovegood que, según se había enterado hacía un par de días, era la prometida de Ron.

— Lovegood, ¿qué haces aquí?

— También es un placer para mí verte, Draco.

— Disculpa. ― Dijo poniéndose de pie. ― ¿Vas de viaje también?

— No, para nada. Lo que pasa es que vengo con un mensaje de Harry Potter, dice que en Tampa te va a estar esperando Oliver Wood ¿Te acuerdas de él?

— Pues, no.

— Bueno, era el capitán del equipo de Quiddich de Gryffindor, cuando tú y Harry ingresaron a Hogwarts.

— ¡Ah! Sí, ya lo recuerdo. ¿Y por qué va a estar él esperándome?

— Bueno, en América también hay magos.

— Eso lo sé.

— Bien, él es Auror allá y está dispuesto a ayudarte. Eso, claro, si tú quieres.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Todo lo que sea ayuda para encontrar a Hermione, me interesa!

— Bien. Él te esperará en Tampa en donde está la pista de ella.

— Oh. Bien.

— ¡Ah! Y lo otro, Harry te mandó esto. Dice que la uses bien y que se la devuelvas intacta. ― La joven le entregó una capa liviana y fría, se sentía muy suave.― Es su capa de invisibilidad.

— La famosa capa.

— Exacto. Dice que es una reliquia y que la cuides con tu vida. ― Dijo haciendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras.

— Bien, gracias.

"Atención señores del vuelo 798 con destino Tampa – Florida en Estados Unidos, se encuentra habilitada la sala embarque, favor ingresar por la puerta 98 B". ― Se escuchó una voz por el alto parlante, momento en el cual también aparecía ese mensaje en el tablero que hacía unos minutos Draco leía tan afanosamente.

— Debo abordar mi vuelo.

— Que te vaya bien.

— Gracias Luna.

— Espero que la puedas traer.

— Que así sea. ― Draco sonrió e intentó girarse, pero Luna le tomó el brazo y luego lo rodeó con los suyos.

— Como te he dicho antes, pues nunca fuiste de mi agrado, incluso llegué a tener un gran resentimiento hacia ti durante la guerra pero mi amiga se enamoró de ti y te amó como a nadie, y por eso te deseo que te vaya muy, muy bien. Al fin y al cabo, ha pasado ya tanto tiempo y veo que has sufrido tanto o más que nosotros, que ya no tengo espacio para los resentimientos.

— Gracias Luna. Al regreso festejaremos.

— Con ella y con tu hija. ― Draco la abrazó más fuertemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cogió su bolso con una mano y en la otra llevaba la capa. Era hora de irse a América.

Luna suspiró, cruzó sus brazos y vio como Draco iba en busca de Hermione, esperaba que todo resultara bien para volver a estar todos juntos nuevamente… como antes. Buscaría ahora un lugar poco transitado y desaparecía para luego ir a ver a Ron. Lo quería mucho y estaba tan contenta de ser su prometida, pero ahora debía ser fuerte y acompañarlo en cada instante. Entendía muy bien el momento por el que estaba pasando Ron. Cuando Hermione recobrara la memoria, era muy posible que ella lo odiara para siempre, y eso sería un golpe muy fuerte para él, ya que, sabía perfectamente que Ron, aunque lo negara, todavía guardaba un sentimiento de amor hacia Hermione. 

_**Cómo me duele la noche cuando no tengo tus besos.**_  
><em><strong>Cómo me duele pensar en ti, cuando me mata el deseo.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cómo se puede olvidar un amor, cuando lo llevas en el corazón.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Es tan difícil vivir así, porque no estás junto a mí.<strong>_

Draco iba sentado en primera clase, junto a la ventanilla, sostenía una copa de whisky que la aeromoza le había ofrecido, mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de pensar en cosas bellas, intentando acortar las largas horas de viaje que aún quedaban mientras cruzaba el Atlántico.

A su mente llegó el día que había hecho el amor por primera vez con su novia. Rió con ternura en forma instintiva al recordar cómo había sido:

_"Habían estado discutiendo todo el día, pero luego fueron juntos a la fiesta de Aniversario del Colegio. Cuando de regreso y producto de frío se abrazaron para subir las escaleras hacia la torre. Antes de llegar al final, en un descanso de los escalones, Draco se detuvo y la acorraló contra la pared._

_— Hermione…. Bésame. ― Ella lo había mirado y sonreído. De inmediato le respondió con un beso corto y disponiéndose a seguir subiendo, pero él la detuvo._

_— No. No quiero un beso así… quiero uno así. ― Y la había rodeado con sus brazos y su beso fue fuerte, lleno de pasión y deseo. Ella, al principio le respondió temerosa, pero luego le correspondió. Y besándose de esa forma ingresaron a la torre, pero no alcanzaron a llegar a ninguna de las habitaciones, total la sala común de la torre estaba cálida, con una chimenea encendida y unos cuantos sillones cómodos y grandes, los cuales fueron los únicos fieles testigos de aquella primera vez de ella, y la primera vez en que él, hacía el amor con la mujer que amaba. Ese día había decidido que ella sería su esposa"._

El avión había hecho escala en Manhattan, eso quería decir, que en menos de dos horas llegaría a Tampa. 

_**Cómo desato las horas, cuando es tan largo el camino.**_  
><em><strong>Cómo conjuro esta soledad, si solo sueño contigo.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Es tan difícil poder olvidar, tu piel dormida, tu forma de amar.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Es tan difícil perderte, si estoy muriendo por verte<strong>_


	34. Volver

La neblina en Tampa, Florida, había hecho que el vuelo se retrasa en despegar desde el aeropuerto JKF en donde el Boeing hizo escala, sin embargo, a eso de las 19:00 horas del día jueves llegaba por fin al Condado de Hillsborough y Draco caminaba por el largo pasillo del aeropuerto con su bolso de mano en busca del sector en donde se encontraba el despacho de equipaje. Esperó a que pasaran sus maletas por la correa transportadora y las retiró. Las subió a un carrito con ruedas y comenzó a caminar en busca de la salida. Un rostro conocido se le acercó y le tendió una mano.

— Bienvenido Malfoy. Soy Wood.

— Gracias. ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, gracias. Te estaba esperando. Parece que tu vuelo se retrasó un poco.

— Sí, en este aeropuerto había niebla por lo tanto se podíamos despejar desde el JKF.

— Sí, en este tiempo suele haber bastante niebla. ― El Auror, ayudó a Draco a avanzar con su carrito. Al salir al aire, el joven londinense sintió una suave brisa fría marina que inundaba su cuerpo. Era frío, pero agradable.

— Está un poco frío, pero generalmente acá es abrigado. Al fin y al cabo, es Florida ¿no?― Le decía Wood hablando rápido.

— El eterno verano. ― Draco sonrió. Nunca había tratado a Oliver Wood, pero si era de confianza de Harry, estaría tranquilo.

— Te voy a dejar en el hotel y no sé si quieres cenar algo y mañana salimos temprano, la pista está en un barrio de las afueras, en donde, vive o vivió un familiar de la madre de Hermione. Estuve investigando y hace como seis años, ellas llegaron y se quedaron allí. ― Decía mientras ponía las maletas en los asientos traseros de su camioneta doble cabina color negro. ― Sube. ― Le dijo viendo que Draco tenía un poco de recelo para subirse al vehículo. No obstante, lo hizo. Si bien, en su mansión atesoraba varios modelos de vehículos muggles y algunas veces iba de pasajero, estos no eran utilizados en forma frecuente, pues no comprendía cómo un mago viajaba en un artículo muggle… la escoba era lo mejor. Woods se subió, se puso su cinturón y le hizo un gesto para que Draco lo imitara. Este lo hizo y cruzó su cinturón por su cuerpo. Luego Wood encendió el motor y salieron de allí. Sí, eso era mucho mejor que una escoba, pensó Draco.

— Como te decía, al parecer ellas aparecieron de un día para otro y este tío, hermano de la madre de Hermione, no tuvo más opción que recibirlas. Más no sé…

— ¿Y si mejor antes de ir al hotel, vamos directo a esos suburbios?― Le propuso Draco.

— Si tú consideras que es prudente…

— No sé si será prudente llegar así como así, pero me urge encontrar a mi esposa.

— Bien. Vamos. Tengo la dirección que me conseguí en el Servicio Civil de los Muggles. Tienes razón, mientras más rápido lleguemos, más pronto la encontrarás.

Jean, se encontraba en la habitación de su departamento, haciendo un poco de ejercicios, estaba dándole golpes con sus puños, envueltos en vendas, a un saco de boxeo, ubicado en un sector del dormitorio, este era grande, ya que aparte de su cama, tenía un par de máquinas de ejercicios (trotadora y bicicleta) y un saco, con el cual también descargaba tensiones después de un día pesado. Claro que ahora lo estaba haciendo porque hacía días que hacía ejercicios. Así que se puso a darle unos puñetazos a la bolsa a la que de vez en cuando le daba algunas patadas. Al compás de sus ejercicios, escuchaba una suave música, y su hija estaba en la cama vistiendo una muñeca. Estuvieron juntas todo el día, ya que Rose no había tenido clases y Jean pidió permiso en su trabajo. El sábado trabajaría unas horas y se pondría al día.

— Mami…

— Dime, Rose. ― Su voz sonaba entrecortada.

— Mamita, un compañero hoy me dijo una cosa fea…

— ¿Y qué cosa fea fue esa?― Jean dejó de pegarle a la bolsa de arena y aserrín y se acercó a Rose.

— Dijo que, como mi papá estaba en el cielo, Dios no le iba a dar permiso para venir la próxima semana para que yo lo presentara porque yo era rara.

— A ver Rose: tú sabes que siempre hemos sido solo tú y yo, y que papá Draco está en el cielo ¿sí?― La pequeña asintió. ― Eso lo sabemos desde siempre y que él me ha dado las fuerzas para yo cuidar de ti. Él no vendrá la próxima semana, ni vendrá después, él no vendrá. Debes ser fuerte Rose, como yo lo he sido. Yo estaré contigo siempre. Yyo soy tu fuerza y tú eres la mía… y te amo… eres mi vida… vivo por ti.

— Mamita, pero también me dijo que soy rara.

— ¡Bah! ¡Yo también soy rara! Me pasan cosas que no me explico, pero soy feliz… feliz de tenerte conmigo, angelito de mi vida.

— Mamita… es que yo…

— ¿Qué, Rose? ¿Qué pasó?

— Me dio tanta rabia que pensé que quería que se cayera al piso y…

— ¿Se cayó?

— Sí, se sentó y la silla se le quebró y mis compañeros se rieron y a mí me dio pena, porque yo quería que se cayera pero no pensé que… ― Rose se puso a llorar. Jean se terminó de quitar la venda de una mano y la abrazó.

— Mi angelito, a veces esas cosas pasan.

— ¡Mamita fui mala!

— No, Rose, tú no eres mala. Eres la niña más linda y buena que hay en el mundo.

— ¿Y si me pusiera mala?

— No. No te pondrás mala porque yo no te he ensañado a tener malos pensamientos. Si tu compañero se cayó al suelo, fue porque su silla estaba ya vieja y no porque tú quisieras que se quebrara. Fue casualidad. Así que, tranquila. ¡Ah, Mira! Ahí llegó "Kruchans" Ven… mira, Rose está triste, no te vayas muy lejos porque te extrañamos. ― El gran grato puso su cabecita en el regazo de Rose y ésta esbozó una sonrisa.

— Mami, ¿Por qué no hay fotos de papá?

— No lo sé. Siempre te he dicho la verdad. T abuela muy poco me habló de él. No tengo nada, ni una foto, ni recuerdos… nada.― En su mente lo había idealizado como un hombre alto, elegante, delgado, con el cabello como el de su hija, con una mirada intimidante pero atrayente.

— Mi "Tate"― Decía refiriéndose a su abuela. ― Quizá no lo quería.

— Quien sabe hija… Si tú y yo somos raras, tu "Tate" lo era más.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo, eran la 01:00 am, específicamente en un hotel de cinco estrellas de la ciudad de Kiev, capital de Ucrania, una pelirroja de cabello largo se miraba al espejo. Su habitación estaba un poco desordenada. Llegó cansada del entrenamiento y había tirado por cualquier parte su ropa deportiva. Sobre su bureau tenía un ejemplar de "El Profeta", en donde aparecía un reportaje a la desaparición de Hermione Granger, la integrante mujer del trío de oro que derrotó, junto a muchos otros magos, incluyéndola a ella, al Señor Tenebroso. De eso, ya hacían siete años, y seis en que no la veía.

Aquel día recibió una lechuza de su hermano Ron, informándole que Draco había partido a América a buscarla, tenían una pista real la cual podría llevarlo al paradero actual de su esposa. También en esa lechuza le dio detalles de las circunstancias en que ocurrió todo, y por supuesto lo de la hija que llevaba Hermione en su vientre a la hora de alejarse del mundo mágico.

Ginny Weasley no podía seguir apartada de todo y de todos, debía volver, debía ayudar en la búsqueda de su amiga, de su mejor amiga. Si bien Ron le contó lo ocurrido, también dijo que la mujer causante de este dolor era Pansy Parkinson, que huyó y que nadie sabía de su paradero.

Desde esa premisa, era muy posible que estuviera tramando algo, por lo tanto, ella no podía seguir viviendo en una burbuja. Volvería a Londres, volvería a ayudar a sus hermanos, volvería a ver a su madre y a su padre, el que aún trabajaba en el Ministerio, y por supuesto, volvería a ver a Harry. Lo extrañaba tanto, ¿estaría dispuesto a perdonarla por haberse ido en busca de un sueño? Ese sueño que alcanzó pero que jamás la llenó, porque por más fama y dinero que tuviera, el amor de su fiel novio de escuela, del valiente Harry Potter y, por supuesto la calidez del hogar y la fiel compañía de los amigos, no compraba ni con todo el oro del mundo. Era hora de volver con su gente y estar presente en todo momento. Mañana comenzaría todos los trámites para terminar su contrato en el equipo profesional de la primera división del Quiddich de Ucrania.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Si en Ucrania era la una de la mañana, en Tampa todavía no eran las ocho de la noche, y Draco junto a Woods bajaron de la camioneta y se encaminaron en un suburbio de casas bajas, con amplios antejardines y uno que otro árbol grande. Se notaba que eran viviendas bien cuidadas, de seguro de profesionales, porque se notaba el cuidado del pasto y lo arregladas que resultaban alguna de ellas.

Avanzaron hasta una de las casas, que se notaba que era quizá, la menos cuidada, era blanca con un césped crecido pero verde. Golpearon unos segundos y luego salió un hombre bajito, gordo, de cabello cano, con gafas y con un libro en la mano.

— Seguros no quiero... ni tampoco quiero que me hablen del fin del mundo, para el 2012 faltan muchos años todavía. ― Les dijo. Draco lo miró curioso y Oliver sonrió.

— Señor… ¿Granger? No vendemos seguros, ni somos de sectas religiosas. ― Le aclaró Oliver.

— ¿No? ¡Ah, bueno! Pero, ¿cómo sabe mi apellido?

— Lo tiene puesto en la puerta. ― Respondió Draco un poco serio al indicarle la inscripción de metal, que decía: "Herman Granger Girard"

— Ah, sí, he querido quitar ese cartel hace rato… pues parece una lápida… pero se me olvida… Y díganme en qué puedo ayudarlos ¿Son policías?

— Sí ― No. ― El "Sí" era de Wood y el "No" era de Draco, quien a pesar de ser Auror, no estaba dispuesto a darlo a conocer, aún.

— ¡Pónganse de acuerdo, jovencitos!

— Yo soy policía, pero no de este Estado y él es un amigo que anda buscando a una persona que, según sabemos, posiblemente esté acá con usted.

— Yo vivo solo. Mi esposa murió hace muchos años. Mi hermana, estuvo un tiempo viviendo acá, pero luego la atacó un cáncer y murió.

— ¿Ella tenía una hija?― Le preguntó de inmediato Draco.

— Sí, claro. Una hija bella, pero triste. Muy habilidosa… leía todo el tiempo…

— ¿Y ella tenía un hijo?― Volvió a preguntar Draco.

— No. No tenía un hijo. Tenía una hija, una niña hermosa, de cabello lacios y… ― Pegó su mirada en Draco.― Con ojos grises y piel... y piel como la tuya, muchacho.

— Sí, es ella, ¿Dónde está?― Le preguntó Woods.

— Pues acá no.― Respondió el hombre que no dejaba de mirar a Draco porque había encontrado los rasgos de la pequeña Rose en él. ― Ella vive en Nueva York.

— ¡En Nueva York! ¡Uff! No la vamos a encontrar tan fácilmente. ― Dijo Woods pensando en lo inmensa que era esa ciudad.

— Quizá no tanto. Es la Comisario Jefe de la Sexta Compañía.

— ¿Hermione es policía?― Preguntó incrédulo Woods.

— Sí, así se llama ella, pero usa su segundo nombre: Jean Granger.

— Y su hija, ¿cómo se llama? ― Le preguntó Draco que ya comenzaba a notársele la impaciencia.

— La pequeña y hermosa Rose…. Se llama: Rose – Luna – Malfoy ― Granger. ― En cada nombre que decía iba haciendo una pausa, analizando cómo el rostro del joven rubio que estaba frente a él, se iba dibujando una sonrisa.

— Mi hijita se llama Rose Luna …

— Así es joven, lo malo es que ella cree que usted está muerto. Aun así, búsquela. No le costará mucho dar con ella, además yo les doy la dirección de su departamento. Creo que ella va estar muy feliz de que usted no esté muerto. No, a mí no me de los detalles, basta con que sepa que ella siempre ha esperado que algún día usted apareciera y se la llevara. Claro que se lo imaginaba para el día de su muerte pero ya veo que usted no es ningún espectro...

Conversaron un par de cosas más, respecto de cómo llegar a la Comisaría en Nueva York y el hombre incluso le anotó la dirección en donde le mandaba cartas a su sobrina, todo para que Draco pudiera dar pronto con su familia.

Al terminar la entrevista, Draco bajó las maletas de la camioneta de Wood, se desaparecería de inmediato de Tampa e iría a Nueva York. No podía seguir esperando ni un minuto más.


	35. El encuentro

Al terminar la entrevista sostenida con el tío de Hermione, Draco retiró las maletas de la camioneta de Wood. Se desaparecería de inmediato de Tampa e iría a Nueva York. No podía seguir esperando ni un minuto más.

— Dame un segundo.― Oliver hizo un par de florituras con su varita en el aire. ― Listo. Ahora te puedes ir.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

— Acabo de hacerte una reserva en el Ritz – Carlton de Central Park… (Ese es un hotel muy, muy caro). ― Le dijo en tono más bajo y al ver que Draco solo encogió los hombros, continuó. ― Lo supuse. Bueno, te deberás aparecer en Park Avenue y ahí va a estar un taxi esperándote para llevarte al hotel. ¿Sabes conducir vehículos?

— Pues no.

— Mmm entonces mañana te mandaré a un amigo para sea tu chófer en Nueva York, eso si tú quieres.

— Mmm no lo sé. Mejor te envío una lechuza, ¿por cierto, dónde puedo conseguir una?

— Jajaja no, mejor usa esto.― Le entregó un equipo celular. ― Esto sirve para comunicarnos, es más rápido que una lechuza… mucho más… mira presionas esta tecla y te comunicas conmigo, pero de todas formas lee este catálogo de uso… afuera puse tu número.

— Sí, los he visto antes, okey, lo usaré, no me queda otra que acostumbrarme a estos artefactos muggles.

— Sinceramente alivianan mucho la vida. Yo los uso constantemente… ¡Uff! Te va encantar la televisión, los juegos electrónicos, el microondas...

— Sí, sí… pero me debo ir.

— Bien. Nos vemos y suerte.

— Adiós y gracias por tu ayuda….

Draco tomó sus cosas y desapareció. Wood subió a su camioneta y se fue, éste prefería los motores y las cosas muggles, al fin y al cabo ya llevaba mucho tiempo en contacto con ellos.

Unos minutos más tardes Draco ingresaba a su habitación en el Ritz, una suite presidencial, la más cara del lugar. Woods le había reservado una habitación simple, pero él era un Malfoy, con dinero suficiente para comprarse todo el edificio, si lo quisiera.

Su suite era hermosa, con una cama King cubierta de almohadas doradas, un cobertor de terciopelo dorado y sábanas blancas bordadas del mismo tono dorado de los cojines. Las ventanas de la suite iban desde el suelo al techo, con muebles tipo imperial, a tono con la gran cama. Contaba también con una calefacción controlada, un piano de cola y una biblioteca. Además de una mesa para reuniones, sofás al lado de una chimenea, alfombras rojas en donde se hundían los pies y un clóset amplio. El baño, era inmenso y en tonos turquesa, con grifería plateada y alhajada por completo. –"Estos muggles sí que tienen buen gusto… Hubiera venido para acá a pasar mi Luna de Miel con Hermione, pero ni tiempo para eso tuvimos…"– Pensó. Entregó una propina considerable al botón que le sonrió alegremente, ofreciéndole todas las maravillas del hotel. Draco le pidió que en una hora más le subiera la cena. Y pidió solo verduras variadas y pato al horno. Un buen vino y mucha agua mineral.

Ya era tarde y estaba cansado. Necesitaba una ducha. Ya mañana emprendería su campaña de encontrar a su familia.

Al otro día, el despertador de Jean sonó a las 06:00 horas, se levantó y se dio una ducha. Aún estaba oscuro y se veía por la ventana que afuera estaba muy frío. Se colocó su traje de dos piezas (pantalón y chaqueta), no sin antes acomodar las correas de su arma. Salió de su cuarto a preparar el desayuno para ella y Rose, pero se dio cuenta de que la niña aún no se levantaba. Cosa rara en Rose, porque era muy preocupada de sus deberes escolares y muy responsable con los horarios. Tocó a la puerta de la habitación su hija, pero no respondió. Así que tomó la cerradura y la giró, entró en la habitación de Rose, que aún estaba en penumbras. Encendió la luz y vio un bultito en la cama color rosa. Su hija seguía durmiendo.

— Rose… hija, ¿por qué no te has levantado aún?

— Mami. hoy no quiero ir al colegio. ― Parecía que no fuera su hija, Rose Malfoy jamás habría dicho una cosa así. Algo le pasaba. Jean se sentó en la cama de su hija y le descubrió el rostro que estaba tapado con la colcha.

— ¿Y por qué no quieres ir hoy al colegio? ¿Es por lo de tu compañerito?

— No mami, es por otra cosa. Siento que hoy va a ser un día diferente, que debemos estar juntas. Mamita, quédate conmigo ¿sí?

— Rose, ayer me quedé contigo. No puedo faltar dos días al trabajo.

— Mamita, tú dijiste que eras la jefa y que puedes salir sin pedir permiso.

— Sí, claro que lo soy, pero no por eso voy a olvidar mis deberes.

— Yo también soy tu deber y hoy necesito que estés conmigo, no quiero estar sola.

— ¿Tienes miedo de algo? ¿Sientes que algo pueda ocurrir?― Le preguntó porque en aquella ciudad a diario ocurrían hechos que asustaban mucho a la gente: accidentes, asesinatos y ataques terroristas. Además aún guardaba el recuerdo de aquella vez en que Rose estuvo inquieta toda la noche y al otro día ocurrió ese horrible ataque terrorista.

— Creo que algo puede ocurrir, pero no malo.

— ¿Entonces?

— Mamita quédate conmigo.― Rose se sentó en la cama y abrazó a Jean. La joven madre besó la cabeza de su hijita. Se le apretaba el pecho decirle que no podía quedarse, pero, como tan sabiamente le había dicho Rose, su deber estaba con su hija también.

— Mira Rose, en un rato más voy a llamar a la oficina, y avisaré que tuve un problema… y me quedaré contigo hoy, pero solo por hoy.

— Mami, ¡te amo!

— Yo también bebita de mi alma, pero que no se te haga costumbre.

— Gracias mamita, ¿podemos salir más tarde? ¿Vamos a la Quinta Avenida?

— ¡A la Quinta Avenida! ¡Hay que ir a Manhattan! No querrás comprar algo ahí. ― Decía pensando en las vidrieras de ese lugar lucían precios solo accesibles para otros salarios.

— No. Mira frente de Boots and Pretter, y de Tiffanys, hay una pista de patinaje en hielo para niños y quiero que vayamos. ¿Qué dices?

— Mmm sí… ¡Rose, por eso te quedaste en casa! ¡Quieres ir a patinar!

— No, mami, es por lo que te dije, pero lo del patinaje es para que estemos juntitas pero si no quieres ir, nos quedamos en casita con Kruchans

— Bebita mía, vamos, no nos vamos a quedar en casa, existiendo esa pista de patinaje que tanto te llama la atención.

— ¡Yupi!― Exclamó levantándose de la cama.― Entonces tomemos desayuno y salimos.

— Bueno. Me convences tan fácilmente con tus ojitos de ángel.

— ¡Mamita linda!― Dijo acariciando el rostro de su madre dándole un besito en la mejilla.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Por su parte, Draco se levantó temprano y se alistó para salir, luego de pedir su desayuno en la habitación, se vistió con un terno color negro, una prenda de cuello alto negro y se puso un abrigo. Cogió su varita y la guardó en un bolsillo interior del abrigo, tomó también la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, y salió. Afuera lo esperaba su chófer. Primerio iría a la Estación de Policía y luego…. Luego ya vería.

Hizo el recorrido con el chófer hasta la Estación de Policía, en donde le informaron que la Comisario Granger no se encontraba. Había sido atendido en la recepción por una policía del área administrativa que no paraba de mirarlo embobada, incluso tartamudeaba. Era raro que un hombre con esas características y con ese acento buscara a la esquiva Comisario. Era obvio que ese sería el comentario al interior de la unidad, ya que se veía que aquél apuesto hombre no buscaba a Jean Granger para tratar temas de criminales o de convictos, debía existir algo más.

Con un poco de rabia combinada con pena, Draco salió rumbo al departamento de Jean. No quería llegar así, tan rápido y encontrarse con ambas. Pero le llamaba la atención que su esposa no estuviera en su trabajo, quizá Rose estuviera enferma o algo peor.

El chófer de los Aurores del Departamento de Miami, que era en donde Wood trabajaba, lo llevó de inmediato a la dirección que Draco tenía, la cual le había sido entregada por Herman Granger, el tío de Hermione (ahora sabía de dónde podría venir el poco usual nombre de su esposa).

Por otra parte Hermione Jean y su hija caminaban de la mano por la Quinta Avenida, habían llegado hasta allí, ya que Rose quería patinar en un lugar cercano. Hacía frío y ambas vestían abrigos: El de Hermione Jean era rojo, de igual forma lleva un gorro rojo y sus labios al tono. Su hijita, lo usaba blanco con guantes blancos y un lindo gorro. Al caminar de la mano, Rose se subió a una banca de la calle y miró hacia una tienda.

— ¡Eh mamita! Mira ahí está la mami de Julia Anderson… ella no ha ido esta semana a clases porque está con catarro. ¿Podemos ir a preguntarle cómo está Julita? – Hermione miró hacia la tienda en donde estaba la mujer y era nada menos que la tienda Tiffanys, una de las más caras del lugar. Era obvio que aquella mujer le tiraría en la cara, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho, lo caro que le resultaba vestirse, pero que ella se lo merecía, al fin y al cabo su esposo era uno de los Jefes del Central Bank (un hombrecito cincuentón, gordito y calvo, cuya gracia era lucir a su escultural, joven y sensual esposa, una mujer de treinta años que se gastaba todo su dinero en tiendas onerosas).

— Bien. Vamos. ― Mientras caminaba Hermione se sintió observada. Y giró hacia atrás pensando que alguien la seguía.

— ¿Pasa algo mamita?

— No, por un momento sentí un olor que me recordó algo… no sé… pero también creí que… No importa. Ven entremos.

Draco se había puesto la capa de invisibilidad para seguirla. Marita lo había atendido en el departamento y le había dicho en dónde estaban las dos. No tenía planeado cómo iba a ser ese encuentro, tampoco tenía en mente pararse frente a ella y decirle: "―Hola, yo soy Draco. No estoy muerto"―, así que prefirió acercarse de a poco.

Cuando al fin las vio, se le puso un nudo en el estómago. Ahí estaban… ahí estaba ella, su esposa, tan hermosa y elegante como siempre y la pequeña Rose, subida en una banca. Era un ángel. Era bellísima la pequeña. Tan frágil, tan… tan Malfoy que se veía...

Hubiera querido quitarse la capa, y correr a abrazarlas, besarlas, decirles que las amaba con todo su ser, que eran su vida, que ellas eran el motivo de su existencia. Pero no podía… al menos no en ese momento. Prefirió seguirlas. Pero su impaciencia era tanta, que se acercó demasiado a Hermione, la cual volteó cuando sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella, y la pudo ver frente a frente de nuevo, luego de tantos años. Su cabello estaba corto, pero se veía maravillosamente bien. Sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo igual al de su ropa... esos labios que quisiera haber besado en ese mismo momento. Notó que ella, al momento de girar, instintivamente se había llevado la mano a un costado de su ropa, ¿a su varita? No, imposible, ella no sabía que era bruja.

— ¿Cómo estás Blanche?― Saludó Hermione a la mujer que estaba mirando unas carteras que colgaban de unas estanterías.

— ¡Comisario Granger! ¿Qué hace por estos lados? ¿Se le arrancó un preso? ¿O anda comprando algo?

— Ni lo uno, ni lo otro, Blanche. Mi hija, Rose, quiere saber cómo está Julia.

— Ah. Sí, gracias Rose por preocuparte. Julia está en camita con fiebre. Es gripe lo que tiene, así que recién la próxima semana irá al colegio.

— Con gripe, ¿y por qué tú no estás con ella?

— Ah. Ella está con sus cuidadoras. Yo debo comprarme algo porque en la noche tengo una cena. Mira, ¿Te gusta?― Le preguntó mostrando una cartera. Hermione la tomó y buscó la etiqueta del precio.

— Me gusta sí, pero es muy cara. No gastaría, cinco mil dólares en esto.

— ¿Dice cinco? Mira bien, son quince mil dólares.

— ¡Ja! ¡Menos!

— Te entiendo, el sueldo del Departamento de Policía no da para estos gustos ¿no?

— Mmm no. Bien, Blanche, fue un placer haberte visto.― Dijo con su cara de rabia y haciéndose énfasis en la palabra "placer". ― Rose, parece que al frente ya abrieron la pista de patinaje.

— Ya mami, vamos. Hasta pronto, señora Anderson.

— Adiós hermosa.

Hermione tomó de la mano a su hija para salir de la tienda: "―Arpía insoportable―". Pensó. Draco que había sido testigo de lo ocurrido, se fue a un lugar apartado, se quitó la capa, la dobló y se fue a la estantería, eligió unas seis carteras, de todos los colores, las más caras y las llevó a la dependienta, en donde justo estaba Blanche intentando regatear por una cartera de 300 dólares. La dependienta al ver a Draco, todo elegante y atractivo, dejó de lado a la mujer.

— Quiero llevar éstas. Arréglelas para regalo, y envíelas a esta dirección. ― Escribió en un papel el nombre y la dirección de su esposa.

— Ese es un lindo regalo. ― Le dijo Blanche en tono seductor.

— Sí, son para mi esposa. ― Respondió levantando una ceja y entregándole a la dependienta tu tarjeta bancaria. Blanche se puso seria, al ver la fría mirada de Draco y hasta bajó su vista. Error había sido coquetearlo.

Draco salió de la tienda y buscó con la mirada dónde estaba su esposa y su hija, las divisó al frente. Rose se estaba poniendo unas agujetas y Hermione se las anudaba. Luego la pequeña entró a la pista y Hermione se sentó a mirarla mientras comía un algodón de dulce que había comprado.

Caminó.

Se detuvo.

Retrocedió.

Era ahora o nunca. Había viajado miles de kilómetros para esto y esperado mucho tiempo. Debía acercarse. Avanzó nuevamente. De a poco se fue acercando y se detuvo justo detrás del asiento de Hermione, quien sintió nuevamente ese olor a menta y madera que le traían a la mente imágenes no detalladas, sentimientos extraños y colores sin definir. Dejó de lado su algodón de dulce y se giró. Vio frente a ella al hombre que había idealizado en sus sueños, pero ahora no estaba soñando. Él sonreía y en su sonrisa había algo más…


	36. Donde tú estés, siempre te seguiré

— Ho… hola… ¿Cómo has estado?― Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Había imaginado un montón de frases para decirle cuando la volviera a ver, pero un "cómo has estado" fue suficiente. Hermione no le quitó la mirada. Se puso de pie y quedó frente a él, retrocedió un par de pasos.

— Hola. ― Le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Estaba impactada por la presencia de aquel desconocido.

— Te vi de lejos.

— ¿Me has seguido?

— Pues…― "Si supieras todo lo que te seguido, amor mío." Pensó.

— ¿Quién eres?

— ¿No me recuerdas?

— ¿Debería recordarlo?

— No. Claro que no.

— ¿Entonces?

— Uno a veces cree en los milagros…

— ¡Mami!― Escuchó que su hija la llamaba desde la pista de patinaje.

Draco desvió su mirada hacia Rose y allá estaba ella, sentada en el piso, parecía que se había caído.

— ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Rose!― Hermione se acercó corriendo hasta la puerta de ingreso, pero la instructora ya traía a la niña caminado. ― ¿Te hiciste daño hija?

— No mami, pero me duele mi traserito.

La niña de inmediato clavó su mirada hacia el hombre que estaba al lado de su mamá y se le iluminó el rostro. ¡Eso era lo que ella había esperado! ¡Por eso debía estar al lado de su mamá aquel día! Mientras Hermione le quitaba las agujetas, Rose miraba a Draco y le sonreía. Draco igual la observaba y era como si se comunicaran sin palabras. Hermione se dio cuenta de aquella conexión y no le gustó para nada.

— Vamos Rose.

— Mami, no… ¿Y él?― Dijo acercándose a Draco que estaba a tan solo unos pasos de ellas.

— Lo siento. Nos debemos ir. Adiós. ― Estaba muy nerviosa con ese hombre ahí. Su aroma la mareaba… la hacía temblar… la hacía… ¿Desearlo? No. Hacía solo unos minutos que lo había visto, no podía estar pensando en esas tonterías.

— ¡Mami, no! Él es…. Tú eres... ― Draco asentía con su rostro y le sonreía a su pequeña. Se habían comunicado sin necesidad de palabras. ― ¡Papito! ¡Papito mío!― Rose se soltó de la mano de Hermione y corrió a abrazar a Draco quien ya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Al estrechar a la pequeña en sus brazos sintió tocar el cielo con las manos. Tenía a su hija. Sentía su frágil cuerpecito abrazándolo. Era su pequeña, su bebita… su hijita linda que lo abrazaba. Ella era el resultado del inmenso amor que sentía por aquella mujer que estaba frente a él y que no recordaba nada de su pasado.

— ¡Rose! ¿Qué haces?― Hermione estaba roja de vergüenza y también de nervios. Su hija estaba abrazando a un desconocido. Entendía muy bien las ganas de Rose de que su padre estuviera vivo, pero esto era extremo. No podía andar por ahí abrazando a cualquier hombre que se le pareciera tanto… era el mismo cabello, los mismos ojos, el mismo color de piel. ―Vamos hija. Perdón, mi hija no así de efusiva. Mil disculpas. ― Dijo tomando en brazos a Rose, instante en el cual se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba llorando. Draco se puso de pie y la miró con tristeza, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

— No me has reconocido, Hermione. ― Al escuchar su nombre comenzó a temblar por completo. No mucha gente conocía ese nombre y nadie lo había pronunciado tan bien como él, ¿era inglés, acaso? No quiso seguir escuchando y se giró para salir con Rose en brazos.

— ¿Te quieres ir? ¿Me quieres dejar después de todo lo que te buscado? Ni siquiera me has preguntado mi nombre― Hermione se detuvo y puso a Rose en el piso.

— No te conozco. Y no me interesa como te llames o cómo sabes mi nombre… lo que me molesta es que te acerques a mi hija...

— Mami él es...

— ¡Silencio, Rose! ¡Y tú… no te acerques a nosotras!

— Soy Draco Malfoy.― Hermione sintió que las piernas le temblaban.― Soy Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, tu esposo, el padre de Rose Luna.― Las piernas ya no la sostenían. Draco se dio cuenta de que ella había palidecido, y se había mareado. Se acercó, y ella instintivamente se llevó su mano a un costado, en busca de su arma. Pero se dio cuenta de que Draco, solo la quería acomodar en una silla. Desistió de amedrentarlo, menos si estaba frente a Rose.

— Déjame, que puedo sola.

— Siempre tan autosuficiente.

— ¡Tú no me conoces!― Le espetó.

— ¡Ja! ¡Te conozco desde que tenemos once años!― Dijo haciendo aparecer un vaso de agua. La única que se dio cuenta de ese movimiento disimulado de su varita fue Rose.― Toma. Es agua. No tiene veneno. ― Hermione tomó el vaso y bebió. Luego reparó en su origen. ― ¿Cómo?― Rose se había vuelto a acercar a Draco y lo miraba maravillada. Draco quería abrazar a ambas, pero existía hielo y desconfianza en Hermione. Es que simplemente no lo reconoció.

— ¿Sabes que soy policía y que te puedo llevar detenido en este mismo momento?

— Yo también lo soy, claro que no de este mundo.

— ¡Mis papás son policías los dos!― Rose no podía más de alegría. Hermione estaba adormecida y aturdida. ¿Cómo ese desconocido aparecía con semejante declaración y lo expresaba delante de su hijita? Estaba jugando con ambas y eso era imperdonable.

— No Rose, tranquila. Él no es tu padre. Ven, ya me siento mejor. Vámonos. ― Draco no dijo nada. Hermione le entregó el vaso, tomó la mano su hijita y emprendió regreso a su vehículo. Rose giró y le hizo una pequeña señita a su padre, Draco le giñó un ojo y se puso la capa de invisibilidad a vista de Rose, la que sonrió y asintió, en señal que había entendido lo que su padre le decía.

Ambas llegaron al estacionamiento al aire libre que estaba allí cerca. Aquél día Hermione, había salido en su auto modelo sedan ya que la Hummer, solo la utilizaba cuando se trataba de temas laborales. Hermione presionó el cierre centralizado de su vehículo y las puertas se abrieron. La pequeña abrió la puerta trasera.

— ¿Te quieres sentar atrás?― Le preguntó Hermione extrañada.

— Este… no. ― Esperó dos segundos y cerró la puerta. Luego se pasó al asiento del copiloto junto a su madre. Mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, se giró hacia atrás con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasa hija?

— Nada. Oye, mamita, ese señor que vimos recién...

— Sí, ha de ser un loco. Tú, tranquila.

— Mami, él dijo su nombre.

— Pudo haber indagado mis antecedentes. Sabemos perfectamente lo que ocurrió hace años. Estamos las dos solas en ese mundo. No hay nadie más. Y no quiero que vuelvas abrazar a nadie que creas que se parece a tu padre.

— Lo abracé porque él es mi papito.

— Rose, no sigas. Vamos a terminar enojadas. Y sabes que no me gusta enojarme contigo… al final yo termino llorando.

— Mamita… mamita linda… no te enojes conmigo.― Le decía tocándole el brazo derecho a su madre. Hermione, desvió una milésima de segundos su mirada del camino y le sonrió a su pequeña.

— Tranquila mi vida, no ve voy a enojar. Mejor vámonos a casita a comer algo rico ¿sí? Y luego a preparar tus tareas de mañana. Yo, en la tarde pienso ir a la comisaría. ¿Te quieres quedar con Marita?

— Sí, y con Kruchans.

Draco observaba la escena. Era tan especial estar con ellas dos. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Rose había dicho Kruchans? ¿O Crookshanks? ¿El gato de Hermione estaba allí? ¡Eso sí era raro!

Bien, estaría con ellas el resto del día… posiblemente, acompañara a Hermione a la estación de policía. Claro, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Había hecho el primer contacto y resultó mejor de lo esperado. Su hijita lo reconoció de inmediato. Esa niña era un ángel. Era su angelito bello.

Hermione dejó el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio de departamentos en donde vivía y subió al ascensor junto a su hija, pero había más gente allí, y Draco no las pudo seguir…

— ¡Piso ocho!― Exclamó fuerte Rose.

— Sí, hija al piso ocho, pero no grites. ― Hermione no sabía que Rose gritó así para que su padre la escuchara. Pero Draco ya sabía dónde estaba el departamento. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue aparecerse en ese piso a la espera de ambas. Al llegar, Hermione abrió la puerta y Rose esperó a que su padre entrara y luego ingresó ella.

— Rose, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Entra ya!

— Ya voy mami.― Hermione se quitó su abrigo rojo, y lo colgó en la percha de entrada. Draco pudo ver a su esposa que vestía un pantalón color beige con pretina ancha que acentuaba su cintura y una camisa blanca de seda. Ahora se daba cuenta qué se tocaba en el costado Hermione. Debajo de su brazo colgaba un arma de unas correas negras. Había cambiado la varita por un revólver.

— No digas nada Rose, lo guardo de inmediato.― Se apresuró a decir ya que su hija odiaba esas armas.

Hermione se fue a su habitación y Draco la siguió. Se acercó a un cuadro, lo descolgó y allí había una caja fuerte digital, ingresó la clave y ésta se abrió. Allí guardó su arma, tanto la que colgaba cerca de su brazo como la que tenía en la pierna. Luego desabrochó su blusa y se la quitó. Hacía tanto años que Draco no veía aquella piel que hubiera deseado abalanzase sobre ella y besarla. Retrocedió unos pasos, tan despacio como pudo. Debía tener mucho cuidado porque la capa no era muy larga y en cualquier momento se le podía ver los pies o escuchar su respiración.

Hermione inspiró fuertemente y volvió a oler ese aroma que había sentido durante la tarde. Se terminó de quitar la blusa y cogió de un cajón otra de algodón. Draco observó una cicatriz redonda en su hombro izquierdo. Esa cicatriz era nueva, y por la marca, debió tratarse de algo grave. Luego se fijó que no lucía su anillo de matrimonio. Él sí. Jamás se lo sacó.

Salió de la habitación y observó que Rose estaba sentada en un sofá con un libro en la mano. Hermione se acercó a ella y la olió.

— ¿Qué pasa mamita?

— Es que siento un aroma…

— Un aroma a menta que me encanta. Ese es el aroma de mi papito.― Hermione abrió los ojos más grandes, quiso decir algo, pero se contuvo y se dirigió a la cocina.

Marita les había dejado el almuerzo. Hermione tomó un teléfono que había allí y la llamó, pidiéndole que fuera un rato en la tarde para que cuidara de Rose. La mujer aceptó de inmediato.

Mientras alistaba todo para comer, escuchó a su hija hablar con alguien. Se le apretó el corazón y éste comenzó a latir más fuerte. No tenía ninguna de sus armas con ella. Tomó un cuchillo de cocina y salió. Pero Rose estaba sola sentada en el sillón, su gato estaba en otro y la pequeña seguía con el libro en su mano.

— ¿Estabas viendo televisión, Rose?

— No mamita, estoy estudiando.

— Te escuché hablar con alguien.

— ¡Upss! ― Dijo y el gato maulló. ― ¡Ah, es que estaba conversando con Kruchans!

— Mmm a veces creo que ese gato es muy listo.

— Yo también mamita y miró al gato sonriendo.

— Miau ―Dijo este como si fuera un Lord Inglés.

Cenaron y Draco las observó todo el rato. Su hija sabía que él estaba allí. Era una Malfoy por donde se le mirara. Su familia tenía poderes muy desarrollados, por eso muchos se habían ido por el lado oscuro producto de esos poderes. Su hija, tenía el poder de comunicarse mentalmente. Sí, su hija era una perfecta Slytherin, pero con el corazón fuerte de una Leona valiente como su madre.

Una hora más tarde llegó Marita y Hermione se alistó para ir a la Comisaría. Para Draco era una placer verla arreglarse: se duchó y se cambió ropa. Se puso ahora medias de nylon, tacón alto, falda sobre la rodilla y una blusa, (ahora se había puesto un cinturón y de éste colgaba el arma) y un abrigo. Se veía extremadamente femenina y sensual. Jamás se habría imaginado a su Hermione vestir así. Se notaba que el tiempo hizo maravillas con su esposa.

— Bien tesorito de mi vida. Nos vemos en un par de horas. Debo ir a la estación a firmar unos informes, de vuelta paso a ver al Doctor Davison y me vengo.

— Bien mamita. Te amo.

— Yo también. ― Le dio un beso a su hija y salió. Rose tenía sostenida la puerta (para que su padre saliera también).

— Hija, cierra la puerta.

— Ah, sí… nos vemos a la noche mamita.

Hermione salió rumbo al ascensor y no entendía por qué ese aroma la seguía. No le molestaba, es más, se sentía muy bien sentir ese aroma, porque era especial y único. Sin embargo le recordaba a ese hombre que había dicho que se llamaba Draco Malfoy, tal como su difunto esposo. ¡Qué broma de mal gusto fue esa!

Subió a su Hummer y mientras se sentaba al volante la puerta trasera se abrió y se cerró. Hermione bajó de inmediato, y revisó por completo el vehículo. No había nada extraño. Bueno, nada extraño en ese momento, ya que ese día fue de lo más extraño…


	37. Pruebas legales y científicas

Draco siguió a Hermione hasta el cuartel de policía. No se extrañó al ver cuán querida y respetada era su esposa, al fin y al cabo, él la conocía tan bien y sabía cómo era ella: una mujer encantadora. Al avanzar por el pasillo, diferentes personas le daban reportes y le preguntaban temas relacionados con su trabajo:

— Le dejé el informe del caso del secuestro en Maine.

— Hay un recado en su escritorio del procurador de la Fiscalía.

— Alguien del FBI la llamó y dijo que era por el tema de los snowboards con cocaína.

— Los forenses dicen que tienen el resultado del análisis de las evidencias en el caso del tráfico de partes humanas.

— El informe del caso del carrito de helados está en su escritorio.

A todos le respondía con un simple "―Okey, gracias―"

Cuando ingresó a su oficina, estaba el Inspector Daniels leyendo un diario con los pies subidos a su escritorio.

— Daniels, ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo todavía soy la encargada de esta oficina. Así que saca tus mugrosos pies de mi escritorio.

— Lo siento Comisario. Es que pensé que…

— Pensaste que no iba a venir.― Hermione tomó un toalla de papel y comenzó la limpiar el sector en donde Daniels tenía sus pies.

— Es que últimamente te ausentas tanto… ha de ser difícil combinar el rol de madre con el de policía ¿no? ¿no has pensado en dedicarte… no sé algo menos riesgoso? ¿o que te quite menos tiempo? En la oficina del Fiscal podrías trabajar muy bien.

— ¿Y dejarte a ti el cargo de Comisario? Ja-ja me esforcé mucho para estar donde estoy Robert Daniels. Soy una de las comisarios más jóvenes de este país, y lo he logrado en base a esfuerzo y a demostrar cada día que una mujer puede realizar varios roles.

— Pero últimamente tu rol de madre ha sido más fuerte.

— Eso compensa los días en que el rol de policía se ha sobrepuesto al de madre. Pero ¿Sabes Robert? No tengo ganas de hablar contigo este tema, considero que no te compete a ti saber respecto de mi rol de madre o de mujer.

— Sí, bueno, es mejor no tocar ciertos temas… Oye, ¿qué tal si cenamos esta noche?

Draco sintió unos celos horribles de ese hombre. Había visto sus intenciones y por sobretodo observaba la lujuria que se le dibuja en el rostro al mirar las piernas y el escote de la Comisario... ¡De su esposa!

— No Robert, Gracias. Eres muy amable, pero tengo otros compromisos.

— Podríamos pasarla muy bien… no sé cenar y luego nos podríamos ir a un lugar más íntimo. Vamos Jean, somos jóvenes, tú me gustas y sé que te gusto, así podríamos pasar una noche tú y yo...

— ¿Qué? Robert, ¿crees que soy tonta? ¡Lo único que te interesa es mi cargo o escalar posiciones! Búscate a otra. Y, por lo además, agradece que no elevo un reclamo por tus insinuaciones.

— ¡Oh Jean, vamos! No puedes estar sola todo el tiempo.

— Ese es problema mío. Y ahora déjame ¿sí?

— Como quieras. Pero seguiré insistiendo.

Daniels salió de la oficina, pero Draco lo siguió por el pasillo. Éste se dirigía a la puerta que daba hacia un salón. El joven mago, aprovechó un lugar poco transitado y se quitó la capa. Se apresuró y tocó el hombro de Robert.

— Alto. Debo decirte algo. ― Robert se sobresaltó, pero giró.

— ¿Sí? ¿Quién eres?

— Ten cuidado con tu bocota y con tus manos. Mantenlas lejos de Herm… de Jean.

— ¡¿Y quién eres tú?!

— Soy el esposo de Jean… de Jean Malfoy. Así que mantente lejos o yo mismo haré que tus deseos de grandeza se vayan al mismísimo retrete.

— Todos sabemos que Jean es viuda.

— No. Error. Yo soy su esposo. Así que mucho cuidado. Ella no está sola.

— No amenaces a un Policía.

— Yo también soy Policía. No de este país, te habrás dado cuenta por mi acento… Y, por lo demás, conozco muy bien a los de tu clase, así que mantén tu narizota lejos de mi mujer.

Draco se giró y dejó anonadado a Robert. ¿Sería cierto que ese era el esposo de Jean? Y si lo pensaba bien, eso de que era viuda, era un rumor, ella jamás le había hablado de que realmente lo era… más bien, nunca había tocado ese tema. En un tiempo pensó que era madre soltera, pero jamás profundizó mayormente en el tema. Mejor sería tener cuidado. Mantenerse alejado sería la receta. No quería tener problemas con alguien de Scotland Yard.

Hermione se sentó frente a su computador y sintió nuevamente que la puerta se abría. Pero nadie entró. Se encogió de hombros, pensando que podía ser una corriente de aire, así que se dispuso a escribir en el computador para lo cual subió la manga de su blusa y sin querer se tocó esa cicatriz que decía "sangre sucia".

— "Sangre sucia" ― Dijo en voz alta pero alguien también había murmurado lo mismo.― ¿Quién está acá?― Se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la salida, miró hacia ambos lados de la puerta de su oficina. Pero no había nadie. –"Estoy cada día más loca." – Pensó y se giró para seguir en lo suyo pero se encontró frente a frente con ese hombre que vio en la mañana, se sorprendió. Pero como su preparación policiaca le impedía gritar, se contuvo.

— ¡Tú!― Carraspeó un poco y avanzó un par de pasos.

— Hermione, necesito que hablemos.

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?

— Para mi es fácil, puedo ir a cualquier lado. Es necesario que hablemos. ― Draco se acercó a ella. Y ella se mantuvo firme frente a él y clavó su mirada en aquellos ojos grises. Luego cayó en la cuenta: Eran idénticos a los de Rose.

— Bien. Toma asiento. ― Le señaló un sofá doble que estaba allí y ella se acomodó frente a él. Sabía que en uno de los costados de ese sofá había un botón de pánico, que estaba dispuesta a accionar en caso de emergencia.

— Como te dije, me llamo Draco Malfoy.

— Sí, eso dijiste en la mañana y mi hija creyó…

— Nuestra hija, Hermione. ― La corrigió.

— Mi hija creyó que tú eras su padre, pero ella sabe perfectamente que su padre murió antes que ella naciera. Yo no sé de dónde has sacado mi nombre, como tampoco sé de dónde te has enterado del nombre completo de mi esposo. Pero sea como sea, te pido que no te acerques más a mí, ni menos a mi hija.

— Lo que te digo es cierto. Tú, perdiste la memoria ¿no?― Hermione no dijo nada.― Eres inglesa ¿no? Tu madre te trajo a vivir a Tampa, y nunca te explicó el por qué te trajo, simplemente de un día para otro se vinieron lejos de Londres, ese es todo… nunca has tenido una foto mía, o un recuerdo…. Nada. ― Hermione estaba helada. Todo lo que le decía aquél hombre era cierto.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa información?

— ¿De dónde? Es nuestra verdad Hermione. He indagado… te he buscado tanto, he viajado miles de kilómetros para encontrarte.

— ¿Y solo ahora me buscaste? ¡Ja! ¿Acaso era tan difícil llamar? ¿o escribir? Mejor deja de actuar y dime qué buscas.― Draco respiró profundo y metió su mano en su abrigo. Hermione se puso alerta, pero el joven lo único que sacó fue una libreta y una cédula.

— Revisa por favor, son mis documentos de identificación. Verifícalos con tu gente, verás que son legales y verdaderos.― Hermione los recibió y vio el pasaporte en donde decía claramente la fecha de nacimiento, su número de registro, el nombre completo… ¿El nombre completo? Era el mismo de su esposo. Pero claro, entre millones de habitantes en el mundo, era obvio que muchos podían tener el mismo nombre. Sin embargo, le llamaba la atención que decía que su país de origen era Inglaterra, y claro, su acento era inglés, eso era indiscutible.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué hay con esto? Pueden haber muchos nombres iguales e incluso estos documentos pueden ser falsos.

— Mira Hermione. Yo sé que estás cansada, que quieres llegar luego a tu casa para ver a Rose, así que mañana vengo y conversamos bien. Esto es demasiado para ti, y yo te entiendo. Me dijeron que no iba a ser fácil que recordaras o que me reconocieras, menos que sintieras lo mismo que sentías por mí al momento de separarnos. Te voy a dejar mis documentos para que revises la autenticidad e incluso, mira lo que voy a hacer.― Draco se puso de pie y Hermione lo siguió con la mirada, se acercó al escritorio de ella y abrió un tampón que contenía la tinta de sus timbres, puso sus dedos índice y medio sobre la tela empapada con tinta azul y los manchó con esa sustancia, luego en una hoja blanca que también estaba sobre el escritorio, los estampó. ― Esas son mis huellas, revísalas. Mañana conversamos.― Draco tomó del sillón la suave tela de la capa. Solo en aquel momento Hermione había reparado en esa inusual prenda. Ella se puso de pie y avanzó hasta su escritorio para tomar la hoja de papel.

— No entiendo qué pretendes…― Al levantar su mirada, él ya no estaba.

Hermione no se iba a quedar con la duda, así de inmediato se dirigió a una de sus oficiales y le pidió que revisara la autenticidad, tanto de la cédula como del pasaporte, mientras ella iba al Departamento Forense del piso siguiente. Entregó la hoja con los dedos de Draco marcados en él.

— Necesito que revises estas huellas.

— Como diga, Comisario.― Le dijo el investigador del laboratorio. La puso sobre un digitalizador que demoró un par de minutos en traspasar la información a la base de datos. ― Las huellas no pertenecen a ninguno de los fichados.

— Revisa en la base de turistas.

— Sí, como diga. ― Ahí se demoró un poco más. El proceso era lento. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos el joven tenía una respuesta.― Sí, las huellas corresponden al Señor Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, inglés, que está de visita en Estados Unidos.

— ¿Puedes comunicarte con la Embajada en Inglaterra y preguntar los antecedentes de este hombre, si tiene esposa, familia, todo? Necesito esa información en una hora.

— Sí, Comisario. Tengo mis contactos.

— Muy bien. Estaré en mi oficina.

Al salir del laboratorio, se encontró con Robert, pero éste bajó la mirada. Hermione quedó extrañada porque Daniels siempre la saludaba o le buscaba un tema de conversación, pero ahora incluso sintió que la miraba con miedo. Bueno, otra cosa rara más en ese día tan extraño.

Pasó por la oficina en donde dejó los documentos de Draco, ahí le informaron que todo estaba en regla y que los documentos eran oficiales y verdaderos. Así que con esa información se fue a su oficina. Pero mientras leía no se podía quitar de su mente lo que había pasado. ¿Y si este Draco fuera "su Draco"? ¿Por qué después de tantos años recién aparecía? Intentó desprenderse de esos pensamientos y llamó, primero a la consulta del doctor para cancelar la cita, y luego a su casa para saber cómo estaba Rose y para pedirle a Marita que se quedara un rato más con la niña. No se podía ir a casa sin saber la respuesta desde la embajada.

Luego de ello, revisó informes, incluso el de la desaparición de Mundungus Fletcher, era obvio que sus subalternos no hicieron bien su trabajo y por eso se les escapó un sospechoso. Corrigió un par de frases del informe y lo dejó para que lo modificaran al otro día. En ese instante ingresó el joven del laboratorio con un papel de fax en sus manos.

— Esto ha llegado. ― Y se lo entregó a Hermione.

— Gracias.― El joven se retiró y la Comisario comenzó a leerlo de inmediato. Los antecedentes corroboraban lo que Draco le había dicho. Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando vio su propio nombre, señalándola a ella como la esposa legal de ese rubio que decía ser su marido y padre de su Rose.

Se sentó. Estaba nerviosa. Entonces… ¿Su esposo nunca había estado muerto? ¿Pero qué estaba ocurriendo en su vida? Tenía las pruebas en su mano… las legales, faltaban las científicas. Si él era su esposo, entonces, Rose… Rose era su hija. ¡Pero por Dios si ella era idéntica a él! ¿Cómo entonces ese hombre se había contenido tanto y no le había gritado en su cara que era su esposa, que la quería, que Rose era su hija? ¿Los ingleses serían tan calmados? ¿Tan calculadores? ¿Esconderían sus sentimientos?

Como había dicho faltaba una prueba, y esa era la científica. Subió nuevamente al piso siguiente y pidió un tubo de recogida de muestra sanguínea con jeringa. No quedaba de otra. Mañana él vendría por sus documentos y ella debía aprovechar ese momento.

Apresuró sus cosas y se fue a su casa. Quería descansar un poco y tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos. Si ese día había extraño… más bien de sorpresas, el día de mañana sería peor. Así que acostó a su pequeña y ella también se acostó junto a ella, quería que pasaran luego las horas y saber definitivamente la verdad. Pero lamentablemente el sueño no llegaba y así se la pasó casi toda la noche. Vueltas y vueltas en la cama, en más de una oportunidad se levantó al baño, a tomar leche, a tomar agua. Los minutos eran eternos. Cerca de las cinco de la mañana logró conciliar el sueño, pero a las seis sonó su despertador.

Se levantó adormilada y se duchó, necesitaba despertar. Había olvidado que era sábado y que Rose no iba a clases, por lo cual se pudo haber levantado más tarde. Pero bueno, ya estaba hecho, por lo tanto tuvo tiempo suficiente para arreglarse y verse lo mejor que pudiera. Al fin y al cabo ese hombre… Draco… era extremadamente atractivo y la ponía nerviosa. Se colocó una falda roja acinturada y una blusa rosada de seda. Su cinturón con el arma y un blazer rojo, hacía frío afuera, pero al interior de su vehículo todo era más cálido. No se iba a poner un abrigo. Quería verse bella… ¿Estaba actuando como una tonta? ¿Quería verse bien para ese hombre? ¡Pero si recién lo conocía!

Antes de salir de casa y luego que Marita llegara, se acercó a su hija y la despertó.

— Bebé, necesito tu ayuda.

— Mamita, dime.

— Quiero hacerte una prueba pero necesito que me des una gotita de tu sangre.

— Mmm no me gustan los pinchazos.

— Te prometo que no dolerá. Pero es necesario, quiero saber si estás bien. ¿Harías eso por mí?

— Mmm bueno.

— Okey dame tu bracito. ― Hermione suavemente sacó unas gotitas de sangre del brazo de su pequeña. Luego le puso un poco de algodón con alcohol.― ¿Dolió?

— No mamita. Tienes las manos suavecitas.

— Gracias bebita. Espero que todo salga bien.

— Yo no estoy enferma.

— No se trata de eso bebé. Gracias. Pórtate bien con Marita y no te olvides de limpiar la arena de "Kruchans".

— ¡Guacala!

— Sí, "guacala", pero hay que hacerlo. Ya. Nos vemos a medio día.

— Te quiero mamita.

— Yo también, mi vida.

Se fue rapidísimo a la unidad policial y al entrar en su oficina ya Draco la estaba esperando. Tan varonilmente vestido, tan elegante y tan atractivo. Él se puso de pie al verla y le sonrió.

— Buenos días. ― La saludó.

— Buenos días.

— ¿Lograste dormir un poco?

— No mucho.

— Yo no he dormido nada.― Le confesó Draco.― Y bien... ¿lograste corroborar mis antecedentes?― Hermione, lo miró, dudó un poco pero igual le respondió.

— Tus documentos son legítimos y está todo en orden.― Avanzó hasta el cajón de su escritorio y sacó de allí los documentos de Draco y se los entregó.

— ¿Entonces?

— También nos contactamos con la embajada de Inglaterra y nos entregaron mayores antecedentes.

— ¿Y?

— Todo esto es muy confuso.

— Te dijeron que estamos legalmente casados ¿no?― Le preguntó Draco en forma directa. Ella solo asintió.― ¿Y no te acuerdas de nada?― Ella negó.― Es que has sido hechizada.

— ¿Qué? ¡Estamos hablando en serio!

— Yo también.

— Sí, claro. Drac…― Se aclaró la garganta. ―Draco, queda una prueba más. Yo tengo una hija.

— Tenemos una hija.― La corrigió.

— Y quiero corroborar tu… tu paternidad.

— Me parece bien. ¿Qué hay que hacer?― Hermione lo miró incrédula ¿cómo no iba a saber qué se hacía?

— Un examen de ADN, por supuesto.  
>— Bien. Explícame cómo se hace eso. ― Lo volvió a mirar incrédula, ¿se estaba haciendo el tonto? ¿o ya era así? ¡¿Cómo era posible que no supiera algo tan básico?! ¿Qué clase de policía era? Eso, claro, si efectivamente estaba hablando con la verdad.<p>

— Draco, es un examen de sangre para revisar si la información genética tuya es como la de mi hija, y eso arroja si eres o no el padre, ¿de dónde vienes, que no sabes esto?

— Ni te lo imaginas.

— Bueno está bien. Ven, sígueme, vamos al laboratorio.

Draco la siguió un par de pasos atrás y por Dios, ¡Qué bella estaba! Su cintura era perfecta y sus caderas lo volvían loco. ¡Qué ganas de tomarla y aprisionarla contra la pared y besarla hasta quedar sin aliento! Respiró profundo y levantó su vista.

Hermione sabía que Draco la estaba mirando, y sabía precisamente qué parte de su anatomía ese desconocido observaba. Pero se contuvo. Quizá si hubiese sido otro hubiera girado y le habría dado una buena bofetada, pero como era él... además no podía tampoco ser tan cínica… ella no había sido muy disimulada al mirarle su espalda ancha y su pecho tan bien formado. Ese hombre era extremadamente sensual.

Ingresaron al laboratorio y le explicó al mismo joven que estaba de turno la tarde anterior, lo que necesitaba. Era una prueba de paternidad que solían hacer en ese laboratorio, sin embargo, la prueba de hoy carecía de orden judicial emanada por un tribunal, pero como era la jefa de la unidad, el joven no dudó en tomar la muestra que Hermione le entregó de su hija y sacarle un poco de sangre a Draco. Que, desconocedor del procedimiento desconfió al principio, pero como era un Malfoy y los Malfoy no sienten dolor, se hizo el valiente y fingió no sentir nada. Pero su rostro pálido se puso más pálido de lo normal. Hermione sonrió.

— Esto no es nada Draco… yo he sufrido ataques más fuertes y mira, acá estoy.― Le dijo intentando que Draco no se fuera a desmayar.

— Como sea… creo que odio esas agujas.― Decía mientras bajaba la manga de su camisa una vez que el joven le había tomado la muestra.

— En aproximadamente una hora estará el resultado. ¿Se lo llevo a su oficina, Comisario?

— Sí Samuel. Gracias, la esperaremos.

Draco se puso de pie y avanzó junto a Hermione. Ella se percató que él no se sentía bien. Parecía que no estaba acostumbrado a esos procedimientos y lo tomó del brazo para guiarlo. Con el solo contacto de su mano con el brazo del joven, fue como si una descarga eléctrica la hubiera invadido. Era como si recuerdos intentaran volver a su mente, pero algo los oprimía y no los dejaban avanzar.

— Venga, vamos a mi oficina.― Draco solo se dejó guiar. Necesitaba sentarse.

Hermione lo acomodó en un sofá para que descansara un rato, mientras ella se sentó en su escritorio. Comenzó a leer unos reportes y ambos guardaron silencio. Los minutos comenzaron a avanzar y antes de que hubiera transcurrido una hora, llegó Samuel con un sobre. Ese joven era muy eficiente.

— Aquí está el resultado, Comisario, tal como lo solicitó.

— Gracias Samuel.― El joven hizo un movimiento de cabeza a Draco y este le respondió igual y se retiró. Draco se puso de pie al ver que Hermione no abría el sobre.

— Y, ¿qué sigue ahora?

— La verdad. Este examen en infalible. ¿Prometes que si sale negativo, es decir, que tú no eres el padre de Rose, te alejarás de nosotras, independiente lo que digan los documentos legales?

— ¿Pero y si la prueba no es tan infalible como dices?

— Esta prueba no falla nunca.

— Bien. Si ese papel dice que no soy el padre de Rose Luna… yo… ¡yo no juraré nada! Abre de una vez ese maldito papel. ― El que hablaba era el Draco impaciente de siempre. Hermione no quiso entrar en discusión y abrió de inmediato el sobre, y lo leyó en voz alta:

"Probabilidad de paternidad: 99.99%: No se excluye a don Draco Malfoy de la paternidad de la menor Rose Malfoy Granger. Los porcentajes son concluyentes". Hermione se sintió extraña, sus piernas nuevamente no la sostenían.

— Hermione ¿Y qué quiere decir eso?

— Draco… dice… dice que tú eres el padre de mi hija…― Dijo en voz baja mirando una y otra vez el documento que tenía en sus manos. Draco se acercó a ella e intentó tocarla, pero ella se alejó unos pasos. No comprendía qué pasaba. ¿Ella era la esposa de ese hombre que estaba frente suyo? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?

— Comisario, perdón, pero existe la alerta de una posible bomba en los edificios de departamentos de la 34 con Sargent. Lo siento. ― Era una oficial que le daba esa información.

— ¿¡Qué!? – Casi gritó.

— Todas las unidades van a para allá.― Dijo la oficial y se retiró.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? – Le preguntó Draco al ver la reacción de ella.

— Es el edificio en donde vivo.

— ¡Rose!


	38. Si no hubiese sido por ti

Hermione se colocó su chaleco antibalas, sobre la blusa y luego su blazer rojo. Revisó su arma y salió corriendo de la oficina. Draco la siguió muy de cerca. Ella bajó corriendo tres pisos hasta el subterráneo para subir a su 4 x 4.

Se subió a su Hummer, y lo miró. Él había quedado abajo y sin saber qué hacer. La vida de su pequeña corría peligro.

— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Sube!― Draco, sin pensarlo dos veces, de inmediato se subió al lado de ella. La veía que le rodaban las lágrimas y temblaba por completo. Había encendido la baliza del vehículo policial.

— Tranquila.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que tranquila? ¡Es mi hija la que está en riesgo!

— Nuestra hija.

— Mi Rose está en peligro. ¿En qué mundo vives? ¿No has escuchado de los ataques terroristas? ¡Este podría ser uno de ellos! Y si le pasara algo a mi niñita…― Frenó fuerte y Draco, como no llevaba el cinturón de seguridad, tuvo que apoyar sus manos en el tablero del vehículo, si no queda incrustado en el parabrisas.

— Vas muy mal. Deja, yo conduzco. ― Dijo Draco, ya había visto cómo conducían los muggles y con un poco de magia, no le sería difícil dominar esos medios de transportes tan cómodos.

— No. Estoy bien. Solo ponte el cinturón de seguridad. Esta baliza pedirá vía libre.

— Yo siento que Rose está bien… que no le ha pasado nada. Solo veo mucho miedo en ella. ― Explicaba mientras cerraba sus ojos.

— ¿Qué? ¿También eres adivino? ¿Eres brujo acaso?

— Brujo no. Se dice mago.

— ¡Ya, basta de locuras! ¡Quiero llegar luego!― Tomó su radio de comunicaciones y dijo: Habla Granger, ¿algún 85 en el procedimiento?

— Comisario, negativo. Solo hay una amenaza de un 67.

— Okey. Mantenga. Voy llegando. ― Hermione se bajó de su vehículo al sector acordonado por personal de policía y bomberos.

Allí era un caos. Gente que corría de un lado para otro. Unos eran los evacuados y otros los que evacuaban, pero no veía a Rose. Su hijita debía aun estar con Marita en su departamento, y mirándolo desde dónde ella estaba faltaba a lo menos una cuadra para llegar. Intentó traspasar la cinta divisoria de peligro que allí habían dispuesto, pero un policía le impidió el acceso.

— Comisario Granger. ― Se presentó y le mostró la placa metálica que colgaba del cinturón de su falda. Draco la intentó seguir, pero el policía le puso la mano en el pecho impidiendo que él ingresara.

— Usted no puede pasar. ― Hermione se giró y miró a Draco y al policía.

— Oficial, déjelo pasar… él es…― Respiró profundo para poder hablar con tranquilidad para intentar mostrarse segura. ― Él es mi… él es el padre de mi hija que está en peligro en el Edificio Madison. ― De inmediato el policía dejó pasar a Draco. Si bien era una emergencia, el solo hecho que Hermione hubiera reconocido que él era el padre de Rose, lo hacía enormemente feliz.

Avanzaron por medio de la gente hasta que llegaron al punto en donde estaban los policías de su unidad.

— Comisario, qué bueno que llegó. ― Le dijo uno de los oficiales.

— ¿Qué tenemos? Informe.

— Un llamado anónimo de un posible artefacto en ese edificio.― Decía el oficial apuntando al Madison.― Más nada. No se ha confirmado nada. Hemos estado evacuando a la gente, mientras los SWAT y el escuadrón antibombas ya ingresaron a los departamentos.

— Voy para allá ― Dijo tratando de avanzar.

— ¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte! ― Era Daniels que se acercaba.

— ¡Mi hija está allí!

— Tu hija y muchas otras personas. No puedes avanzar. ― Le decía Daniels, mientras Draco retrocedía unos pasos.

Ahí era un desastre. Gritos. Balizas. Uniformados y mucha gente corriendo. Nadie se daría cuenta de lo que haría. Se desapareció.

— ¡Iré como sea!

— Comisario, usted debe dejar de lado sus sentimientos. Aquí prevalece el bien común. Y por supuesto, el sentido común.― Quien hablaba ahora el Comisionado de la Ciudad, un hombre de unos cincuenta años, alto y de cabello cano.

— ¿Qué hacen los Federales acá? ¡Esto es un procedimiento policial!

— Ya no, Comisario. Al parecer es un posible ataque terrorista. Desde ahora, yo estoy al mando.

— Bien. Como diga.― Debía acatar, el comisionado tenía mayor grado que ella.― Pero eso no impedirá que vigile el trabajo de mi gente y de que me preocupe por mi hija.― Giró hacia un oficial de policía.― La gente evacuada, ¿a qué sector la están derivando?

— Mucha ya se ha ido a otro lado… posiblemente a casas de familiares u otros… Pero algunos están en la calle Sargent con la 67, dos manzanas más, al poniente.― Le estaban explicando cuando sintió un fuerte ruido que les remeció los pies. Algunos se pusieron en cubierta y ella fue sostenida por el Comisionado, quien le jaló un brazo y la condujo hacia una de las patrullas. Había estallado una bomba en el edificio.

— ¡Noooo! ¡Mi hija!― Gritaba, quería arrancar hacia allá… ¿y Draco? ¿Ese loco había desaparecido? ¡Ya sabía ella que era un farsante!

— Tranquila. Ya la traerán, de seguro está bien su hija, Comisario.

— ¡Mi Bebé! Debo ir…

— No. No puedes ir.― Le decía el comisionado. Luego ella miró hacia un costado y todo se puso en silencio, en medio del polvo y el caos reinante logró vislumbrar a Draco que venía con Rose en brazos, toda cubierta de polvo. A su lado, Marita con un pañuelo en la cara y con el gato colgado de su otro brazo.

— ¡Rose!

— ¡Mamita… mi papito nos rescató!― Draco entregó a Rose a Hermione que abrazó llorando a su hija, luego lo miró y le sonrió en medio de su llanto. Él la abrazó y ella le correspondió.

— Gracias Draco… Marita, Gracias.― Se escuchó un ruido fuerte nuevamente.

— ¡Al suelo!― Alguien gritaba dando la alerta.

Otra explosión. Draco sin pensarlo dos veces, apuntó con su varita y exclamó: "―¡Protego!―". La explosión había sido muy cerca y algunos vidrios amenazaban con dañarlos, pero con el movimiento de aquella varita logró convertir los vidrios que caían en solo un poco de polvo. Hermione reparó en el movimiento realizado y lo que hizo con los vidrios. Más no quiso preguntar, no era el momento.

— ¡Vámonos de aquí, Hermione!― Le dijo Draco, ella no lo dudó ni un instante. Total, estaba relevada de su puesto y había recuperado a su hija, así que avanzó junto a Draco, quien volvió a tomar a Rose en brazos y con Marita a su lado, la que acomodó al gato en sus brazos. El joven las condujo un par de calles más adelante. Hermione pensó que tomarían el Hummer que dejó estacionado cerca, pero no. Cerca estaba una limousine, al parecer el chófer que la conducía los había seguido. Al ver a Draco, se bajó inmediatamente del vehículo y abrió la portezuela para que entraran en ella.

— Al Ritz, de inmediato.― Ordenó a su conductor. Hermione no dijo nada. Abrazó a su hija y miró por la ventana. Su edificio estaba hecho añicos, había fuego por todos lados. Y comenzó a llorar. Era una mujer fuerte. Pero el hecho de haber pensado en la probabilidad de perder a su pequeña, la descontrolaba por completo.

Draco iba sentado frente a ellas y también estaba cubierto de polvo. Al ver a Hermione tan triste y nerviosa, puso una mano sobre la de su esposa, quien se la tomó de inmediato.

— Gracias. Por salvar a mi hija.

— También es mi hija, Hermione.

— ¿Mami, puedo abrazar a mi papito?― Hermione la miró y la besó en la frente. Ya no podía negarse.

— Sí, hija. Puedes abrazar a tu padre . ― Dijo llorando.

La niña se arrojó a los brazos de Draco. Quien por fin la pudo cubrir de besos y caricias. Era su bebita bella a quien tenía en brazos. Era un ángel que el cielo le había regalado. Su hijita era el tesoro de su vida y había pasado por una situación altamente riesgosa. ¿Y si ese ataque hubiese sido peor? No lo quería imaginar. Él hubiera preferido morir. Ahora Draco también lloraba. Ahora entendía que no solo los magos tenían amenazas. Los muggles sufrían día a día diversas amenazas… el dolor de ellos era igual que el que ellos sentían frente a la muerte.

Marita, que estaba tranquila, solo miraba a la pareja y acariciaba al gato. Que también estaba tranquilo, como que sabía que algo no andaba bien. Ella, ya había visto a ese hombre cuando fue al departamento a buscarlas, desde ahí se dio cuenta de su jefa no estaba viuda. La niña era el fiel retrato de ese hombre tan elegante y atractivo.

— Señora… yo…

— No te preocupes, Marita. Nosotros nos quedamos en el Ritz y mi chófer te irá a dejar a tu casa.― Le respondió Draco, sabiendo perfectamente lo que la mujer le quería expresar, porque Hermione no podía articular palabra alguna

— Gracias.

Al llegar al edificio, uno de los botones abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta de inmediato de que ellos venían de la zona del ataque.

— Ayuda.― Dijo, y otro botón llegó. Ayudó a bajar a Hermione y tomó al gato en brazos. Draco bajó con Rose en los suyos.

— Necesito que suban a la suite ropa suficiente para ella y mi esposa.

— ¿Estuvieron en el ataque? ¡Comisario Granger!― Uno de los jóvenes la había conocido.

— Sí, soy yo. ―Respondió ella.

— ¡Ah! Y deben habilitar una cama más. ― Le dijo Draco. Hermione lo miró y pensó: "― ¿Una cama más solamente? No pensará que voy a dormir con él…"― Pero no dijo nada, no era el lugar ni el momento para reclamar por ello. Subieron así al piso 16 en donde estaba la Suite de Draco.

Al ingresar, Hermione se dio cuenta de que, para tener esos lujos, él debía ser una persona muy importante y acaudalada. Esos lujos no cualquiera se los podía dar.

— Papi, ¡qué bueno que fuiste a rescatarnos...!

— Sí, gracias Draco. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Estabas a mi lado y luego, desapareciste.

— Sí, desaparecí y fui a buscar a mi hija.

— Pero no te demoraste nada. ¿Venían cerca ya? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? Aún no entiendo…

— Sí, estaban cerca.― Respondió. No quiso darle más detalles. Bastaba con que le dijera que había hecho una oportuna maniobra de rescate. Los detalles pronto se los daría.

— Pero, pónganse cómodas. Yy tú también, Crookshanks.

— ¿Cómo sabes que se llama así el gato?― Le preguntó Hermione.

— Ese tu gato, Hermione. Tiene un nombre y una cara rara. ― El gato clavó su mirada en Draco.

— Es de Rose, pero desde hace solo unos días.

— No te acuerdas, Hermione, pero Crookshanks es tuyo desde el tercer grado. Siempre ha sido un gato extraño… especial… mágico, muy mágico… pero creo que esconde algo más. Incluso he llegado a pensar que tiene más años de los que aparenta… ¿Cierto "Kruchans"?. ―Ahora dijo el nombre del gato, tal como lo decía Rose.

— Pero cómo tú sabes que Rose…

— Amor… sé muchas cosas.― Hermione se sonrojó por cómo Draco la había llamado. Rose los miraba maravillada. ¡Estaba tan feliz de ver a sus padres juntos!

— Mamita, me quiero bañar. Estoy muy "guacala". ― Decía oliéndose un brazo.

— Sí, estamos "guacala"… ¿Tienes un baño?― Draco sonrió.

— Acá hay de todo.― Le respondió.

— Menos ropa.― Le dijo y pensó que ya no tenía nada de nada. Su departamento había quedado hecho polvo.

— No te preocupes. Subirán ropa dentro de unos minutos. Y luego yo mismo traeré algo más. Conmigo jamás les faltará nada. ― Hermione se sintió extraña. Ella podía sola con su hija, pero ahora ya eso se veía distante. No tenía casa, no tenía ropa, no tenía sus muebles, los pocos recuerdos de su madre también los había perdido; sus uniformes de policía de calle, las fotos de su hija de bebé… no tenía nada.

Draco las condujo al baño, que era más grande que toda la sala que ellas tenían en departamento. Una grifería de lujo y una tina que parecía una piscina pequeña.

Rose se bañó y Hermione, al terminar la sacó del baño envuelta en una inmensa toalla blanca y la sentó en la cama de Draco. Ese lugar tenía un olor exquisito… esa menta y esa madera estaban impregnado en cada espacio de la habitación.

Draco se acercó con una muda de ropa para su hija. Él ya estaba arreglado y vestido. Hermione lo miró extrañada.

— Esta suite, tiene dos habitaciones y dos camas. Me duché en el otro baño. Porque pretendo bajar al primer piso a comprar un par de cosas.

— Okey. Te vuelvo a dar las gracias por todo lo que haces por nosotras.― Draco se acercó a ella y la tomó de los brazos.

— Tú y mi hija son lo más importante de mi vida. Hermione, todo lo que tengo, te pertenece a ti también. Eres mi esposa. Más tarde quiero que hablemos.

— Sí, es necesario hablar.

Draco salió y Hermione miró a su hijita que estaba radiante de alegría.


	39. Memorare

Al salir de la ducha, Hermione se vistió con la ropa que, desde la administración del hotel, subieron a la habitación. Era ropa muy fina, pero a la vez sencilla: un vestido azul a la rodilla con un lazo de cuero negro, con escote en V y de mangas cortas. Había también allí, ropa interior sellada en color azul y botas de cuero alta. A su vez en el piso observó varias bolsas de papel con nombres de tiendas de Fifth Avenue y algunas de plástico con prendas en su interior, más un par de cajas que imaginó eran zapatos.

Luego miró el bureau que estaba frente a la cama, el que contaba con un espejo grande con bordes de madera tallada y una silla de madera con cojines dorados, en donde observó un neceser que imaginó que contenía artículos femeninos, al abrirlo, vio cremas, maquillajes, máscaras de pestañas, lápices labiales, etc., sobre el mismo mueble habían perfumes: Unos frascos que jamás había visto y cuyas botellas tenían figuras extrañas: sirenas, castillos, velas… y un par de perfumes que ella conocía: con aromas a jazmín y rosas. Cepillos para el cabello con mango de madera tallada con figuras de hadas y espejos de mano con incrustaciones de… ¿oro? No, imposible. Debía ser un metal del mismo color.

— ¿Te gustó lo que pedí que te trajeran?― Draco entraba en la habitación, así que dejó el espejo sobre el mueble e instintivamente tomó el escote de la bata blanca que se había puesto. Claro, cubrió su pecho, pero se olvidó que la bata era corta y estaba un cuantos centímetros por sobre sus rodillas. Si me movía un poco, podría quedar en evidencia: debajo de esa bata no llevaba nada puesto.

— Ehhh... Sí, gracias. Pero considero que es demasiado.

— Nada es demasiado para mi bella esposa. ― Dijo acercándose demasiado a ella. Y volvió a poner sus manos sobre los brazos de ella. Sintió de inmediato que Hermione quiso retroceder, poniéndose incómoda y nerviosa. La soltó y ahora era él quien retrocedía.― Podríamos bajar a cenar, he pedido algo especial.― Habló en un tono no tan afable como al principio.

— Draco, todo esto es muy confuso para mí.

— Con el estómago lleno es mejor enterarse de verdades. Vístete y bajemos. Rose está contenta de comer, dice que tiene hambre.

— Sí, bien. Me arreglo y salgo.

— No demores.― Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Veinte minutos después bajaron los tres al elegante restaurante del Hotel Ritz. Un mozo los guió y los acomodó en un lugar privado. Hermione se sentía tan extraña, en medio de toda ese gente de elite, su esposo era tan elegante y ella, tan ¿normal? Ella que siempre se había considerado común y corriente, en busca de malhechores, entendiendo perfectamente la jerga carcelaria y tomando declaraciones a convictos y muchas veces utilizando vocabulario soez para hacerse entender por los delincuentes, hoy estaba ahí, en medio de todo ese lujo… Era increíble que de un día para otro, encontrara al padre de su hija, enterarse de que no estaba viuda y más encima ahora se encontraba cenando en el Ritz. Ni en sus sueños se lo hubiera imaginado. Sabía que lo peor todavía estaba por venir, debía enterarse de porqué ella dejó Inglaterra viniéndose a Estados Unidos, de por qué no recordaba nada de su vida anterior y ¿qué evento tan grave había ocurrido para que, después de tantos años, apareciera el hombre que para ella estaba muerto?

Cenaron tranquilamente. Hermione estuvo silenciosa y Draco no quiso interrumpir sus pensamientos, así que se dedicó a conversar con su hija, quien le había participado su preocupación por los libros de escuela y sus materiales que se perdieron en el ataque a su edificio. Draco la tranquilizó indicándole que cuando llegara a la habitación, sus cosas ahí estarían. Hermione levantó una ceja incrédula, pero como tantas veces en el día, guardó silencio. A estas alturas podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Luego de tomar el postre que consistía en crema de avellana tostada y milhojas de manzana, subieron nuevamente a la habitación. Se veían tan bien los tres, se decía Draco. Esa escena la había idealizado tantas veces, y ahora que era real, no se sentía bien. No era por Rose, ni por él. Era Hermione que estaba demasiado distante. Casi fría. Debía entenderla. No era fácil para ella asumir la verdad y sabía que le costaría una batalla para ella entendiera lo que era: una bruja, y una de las mejores brujas.

— "Creo que es hora de aplicar el contrahechizo"― Se dijo él mismo pensando en que, si ya Hermione estaba convencida de que él era su esposo y padre de su hija, ya era hora de probar si era o no capaz de regresarle la memoria e intentar volver a ser los de antes. Confiaba, eso sí, en que ella recuperara también los sentimientos hacia él. Ya había comprobado, por lo poco que vio, que Hermione se dedicó a su hija y a su carrera en la Policía y que no dejó espacio para su vida sentimental.

Al entrar en la suite, vieron que Crookshanks dormía plácidamente en un sofá, y en una esquinita había un pocillo vacío, el cual, antes de bajar estaba lleno de su alimento felino.

Rose venía en brazos de Draco, durmiendo. Había sido un día muy agotador y estresante para ella, así que ahora solo quería descansar.

— Hay que acostarla.― Le dijo Hermione. Draco asintió y fue al cuarto, en donde pudieron observar que ya se encontraba habilitada otra cama junto a la que pensaba utilizar Hermione.

Ella corrió las frazadas y Draco puso a la niña en la cama. Hermione le sacó sus botitas y entre ambos la acomodaron para que continuara durmiendo.

— Buenas noches, mi pequeña.― Le dijo Draco y besó la frente de su hijita. Hermione hizo lo mismo.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Hermione reparó que sobre un sitial tipo Luis XV que estaba allí, se encontraban los libros y cuadernos de su hija, sin daño alguno. Bien, eso sí debía preguntárselo a Draco. Era imposible que algo se hubiera salvado luego del estallido de esas bombas.

Salió de la habitación, y sonrió para ella al pensar en la famosa frase: "―Al fin solos"― Pero era cierto, debían estar solos para poder hablar y aclarar muchas dudas.

— Ven, sentemos acá.― Draco le tomó la mano y ella lo siguió. La condujo a un sillón de dos cuerpos. ― Debemos hablar. ― Continuó diciendo.

— Soy toda oídos. ― Dijo sentándose y yéndose a un extremo del sillón. Draco se dio cuenta de ello, hubiera preferido tenerla cerca de él, pero debía darle tiempo, aunque él se moría de ganas de besarla y de compartir con ella esa cama que estaba allí cerca.

— Es difícil comenzar… pero… bueno, la verdad es que tú y yo no pertenecemos a este mundo.

— ¡Ah! Bien, entiendo. Somos extraterrestres.― Le dijo segura. Draco rió de rabia. La cosa no estaba resultando tan fácil, menos, cuando le contara la verdad. Posiblemente debiera cambiar de táctica...

— No. Me refiero a un mundo que no es visible para el común de la gente. Al mundo de los magos.

— Mmm Ya. ¿Y en qué circo?

— ¡Hermione, esto es en serio! Tú eres una bruja, la mejor que yo haya conocido y yo, soy un mago…. Y nuestra hija tiene poderes especiales, tú lo sabes.

— ¡Draco, basta! Por favor, no sigas hablando. Yo también estoy cansada y…

— Me has visto hacer cosas extrañas hoy, ¿no? Cuando literalmente me desaparecí y fui a buscar a Rose, ¿recuerdas?― Hermione movió afirmativamente su cabeza.― Cuando hice un escudo protector para que los vidrios no nos dañaran… o ahora que recuperé los materiales escolares de Rose.

— Hay cosas que pudieran…

— "Explicarse científicamente"― Draco le continuó la frase.― Sí, eso lo sé. Pero la magia no tiene explicación científica.

— La magia... los brujos… los magos… ¡Draco, yo soy policía y siempre voy a buscar respuestas científicas a todo! Y lo que tú me estás diciendo es síntoma de que sufres un trastorno de personalidad, puede que padezcas de esquizofrenia, o qué sé yo… ¡Incluso es posible que hasta tú mismo te crees este cuento!

— ¿Cuento? Mejor mira esto. Creo que con simples palabras no voy a conseguir nada. Mejor observa y saca tus propias conclusiones.― Draco se puso de pie y fue al closet, de ahí tomó la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Hermione lo observaba cómo se colocaba esa capa, y de repente él ya no estaba.

— ¡Draco! ¡Ahhh! – Él se descubrió la cabeza y era como si ésta estuviera sola suspendida en el aire. Hermione que, había visto tantas escenas de crímenes y que pensaba que ya nada la asustaba, creyó morir al ver solo la cabeza de él.― ¿Es una broma? ¿Hay alguna cámara escondida por acá? ¿Trabajas en Hollywood? ¿Sabes hacer efectos especiales?― Le preguntaba mientras se acercaba a él. Draco se quitó la capa y se la entregó a ella, quien temerosa la tomó y sintió su textura, era como agua fría. Jamás sintió algo similar, e hizo lo mismo que Draco: se la puso y pudo darse cuenta de que también ella desaparecía. ― Me imagino que con este aparato te has paseado por muchas partes y ¡me has espiado!― Se imaginó ella desnuda y él a su lado, observándola.

— Solo ayer estuve en tu casa. Rose sabía que yo estaba allí, incluso conversamos. Tú nos escuchaste y saliste a vernos con un cuchillo en la mano… Crookshanks nos salvó.

Hermione se quitó la capa y mientras Draco sacó su varita de entre sus prendas.

— No me digas… tu varita mágica.― "Otro que usa esos aparatitos". Pensó. ―Y ahora me lanzarás un rayo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que puedo lanzar un rayo con ella?

— Hace unos días un loco que causó un accidente, nos amenazó con una de esas, pero claro, logré reducirlo. Al final igual se nos escapó.― Draco se preocupó un poco, ya que para que un mago se muestre delante de muggles debía tener algo entre manos.

— ¿Te dijo cómo se llamaba?

— ¿Por qué? No creo que tú lo conozcas.

— Si yo di contigo, puede que otros también hayan dado con tu paradero― Dijo recordando las palabras de McGonagall en relación a Pansy Parkinson y su misión. Era posible que la amenaza de esa bruja desquiciada se hiciera realidad. Debía ser cuidadoso y sobretodo protector con su familia. No permitiría que otra vez esa mujer lo separara de Hermione ni de su hija.

— Me dijo que se llamaba "Mondongo" Fletcher.

— Mundungus. ― Le corrigió Draco sonriendo.

— Eso. ¿Lo conoces?

— Sé que es un ladrón y que por dinero es capaz de vender hasta su alma.

— Pero Draco, no entiendo… ¿Por qué me buscan otros como tú? ¿Qué hice en mi pasado para que me quieran hacer daño… o algo peor, daño a mi hija?

— Hay un grupo de magos, los mortífagos, los que quedan, que lo único que buscan es vengarse de quienes vencieron a su líder, y tú eres una del grupo que venció a ese asesino y también hay otros que, por el solo hecho de haberte casado conmigo te han declarado su odio. ― Vio que Hermione rodó los ojos en señal de no creerle nada

— Mira esta varita.― Hermione la tomó, pero no sintió nada.

— A través de ella, los magos canalizamos nuestra magia.

— Ah. Sí, claro y los chinos les prestan la tecnología.

— ¿Los chinos? No entiendo a que te refie…

— Acá dice bien claro "Made in China".― Draco la tomó y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no borró la inscripción que utilizó para pasar la aduana.

— No, esa inscripción es falsa que yo mismo le hice.

— ¡Tan falsa como todo lo me has dicho!

— ¡Basta, Hermione! Debes abrir tu mente y tratar de entenderme. A ver, dime, ¿qué te gustaría recuperar de tu departamento?

— ¿Qué?

— Dime.

— Pues, no sé.

— Debe haber algo.

— Bueno, sí. En la caja fuerte habían fotos, documentos, unos anillos, mi chequera, un par de armas…

— Cuenta hasta diez.

— ¿Qué?― Pero antes de entender a qué se refería él, Draco desapareció de su vista, ante sus ojos. ¡Se había esfumado! ¡No estaba! Eso sí que no tenía explicación, avanzó unos pasos y ¡plaff! Apareció otra vez, esta vez pegado a ella.

— Pero ¿Qué hiciste?

— Te traje esto.― Y delante de ella apareció su caja fuerte llena de hollín y un poco destartalada, pero cerrada.

— Entonces…

— Entonces lo que te he dicho es cierto. Eres una bruja y yo soy un mago. Soy tu esposo, Hermione, el hombre que te ama. El que ahora mismo te va a devolver tu memoria.

— Yo…

— Ven, acércate. Ahora que sabes quiénes somos, deberás saber quién has sido tú, antes de llegar a este país.

Draco hizo un par de movimientos con su varita, diciendo: "―Memorare―"


	40. Un te amo

_**"Un te amo que tus labios manifiestan. Suena a música del cielo.**_  
><em><strong>A un romance de un desvelo interminable, donde mora un cielo azul.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Escucharte un te amo… cuánto te amo.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Es saber que hay una magia, que por tanto tiempo mi alma pretendía."<strong>_

Draco hizo un par de movimientos con su varita, diciendo: "―Memorare"― Hermione lo miró atenta. Sintió como si una suave briza le rosara las mejillas y como si un hielo frio le trepara por las piernas. Su corazón se aceleraba, por fin iba a saber quién era… pero…

— ¿Y?― Le preguntó Draco atento al rostro impávido de ella.

— Nada.― Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Sin embargo, sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.― ¡Ay!

— Ven, siéntate.― La acomodó en el sillón y puso su brazo sobre el hombro ella.

— Draco, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué no recuerdo nada? Por un momento sentí que iban a aparecer imágenes. Sentí que venían, pero luego estaba un blindaje que impedía que éstas ingresaran a mi mente. ¡Dime por favor que todo lo que me has dicho es cierto! ¡Dime que no me has mentido! ¡Dime que es cierto que soy bruja y que tú eres mago! ¡Que existe un mundo alterno! Dime que es todo cierto y que tengo esperanzas. Ya no puedo seguir viviendo sin pasado.

Ahora Hermione lloraba, Draco la atraía a su cuerpo para protegerla y consolarla. ¡Qué bien se sentía estrecharla entre sus brazos después de tanto años! besó su cabeza y sintió nuevamente aquella fragancia que un día pensó que era un filtro de enamoramiento... su Hermione... su esposa estaba con él nuevamente. ¿Por qué contrahechizo no había funcionado? En realidad, no debía cuestionarse tanto, ya estaba prevenido de que eso podría ocurrir.

— Y yo no puedo seguir viviendo sin ti, amor mío.― Hermione recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Draco. Era el primer contacto que tenía con él y se sentía en el cielo. Era esa calidez y esa seguridad que tanto añoraba.― Todo lo que te dicho, amor, es verdad. Y le besó la frente. Hermione cruzó su brazo por sobre el pecho de su esposo. No quería separarse de él.

— Yo, he estado intentando indagar sobre mi pasado. He estado visitando a un psiquiatra y he llevado un cuaderno con algunas palabras y algunos dibujos, quizá si tú me cuentas cómo era mi vida, es puede que luego recuerde algo ¿no?

— No recordarás nada si la bruja que te hizo el hechizo, lo hizo mal, o utilizó otra magia. Ella es la única que puede deshacerlo.

— ¡Entonces busquémosla!― Exclamó mirándolo esperanzada.

— A ver, amor… Ella es peligrosa. No es llegar y pedirle que deshaga lo que hizo. Es una prófuga de la justicia.

— Draco, cuéntame todo y yo te contaré de cómo ha sido mi vida estos más de seis años sin ti.― Dijo observando la caja fuerte, la que se abrió tan solo a la mirada de Draco. Hermione sonrió, se puso de pie y se acercó a esa caja, de donde tomó un álbum con fotos de su pequeñita y de ella, junto con una caja de terciopelo blanca. Se sentó nuevamente al lado de Draco y le tomó la mano.

— Cuéntame quién fue Hermione Granger.

— Malfoy, eres Hermione Malfoy.― Ella sonrió y asintió.

Draco comenzó el relato… Iniciando por el primer año en Hogwarts, incluyendo detalles de lo mal que él se había portado. Le habló de Harry Potter (su amigo y casi hermano), de Ron (el comadreja, como él todavía le decía), Ginny, Luna, Neville, los otros Weasley, le habló también de sus padres dentistas. Y de muchas aventuras que ella vivió junto a sus dos mejores amigos, dándole detalles respecto de la última batalla en la guerra contra Voldemort, y de cómo ellos se enamoraron en el último año de colegio.

Le explicó el porqué debieron separarse y de que aquella separación, en un principio, era momentánea pero a raíz de la rabia y envidia de una bruja que no se rendía y que se negaba haber perdido a Draco, sufrió la pérdida de su memoria, ya que ese bruja le lanzó un hechizo, el cual terminó con ella inubicable para sus amigos y lejos de su esposo.

Draco fue cuidadoso de no indicar a Ron como el culpable haber revelado a Lucius Malfoy la relación de Draco con Hermione, lo cual derivó en el asesinato del padre de ella y dos de sus mejores amigas muy mal heridas. Solo se limitó a indicarle que una persona había contactado en la prisión de Azkaban al convicto de su padre, y a raíz de lo cual, este escapó. No le dio mayores detalles ya que sabía que el colorín estaba arrepentido, y que todos tenían una segunda oportunidad, tal como él la tuvo.

Hermione lo escuchó con mucha atención. De repente Draco hacía algunas pausas y ambos aprovechaban para tomar unos sorbos de vino o simplemente para mirarse. Draco deseaba besarla. Pero se contenía. No quería obligarla a nada. Nunca lo hizo, y no lo haría ahora, a pesar de todos sus sentimientos.

El relato finalizó con él en Estados Unidos buscándola y encontrándola junto a su pequeña Rose.

Hermione espero unos segundos y luego abrió el álbum y le comenzó a mostrar las fotos de Rose. Para Draco era extraño ver fotos estáticas, estaba acostumbrado a que las imágenes se movieran. Sin embargo, las fotografías eran nítidas y hermosas: era especial ver a su pequeñita de bebé, gateando, caminando y jugando. Esas fotos también serían sus tesoros. Tal como las había guardado Hermione en esa caja fuerte.

— Estuviste sola durante el embarazo.

— Sí. fue un poco triste pero al final lo pude llevar bien.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no te hice falta?

— ¿Falta? ¡Draco cada día de mi vida pensaba en cómo habías sido! En cómo había sido el padre de mi hija. A veces hasta te imaginaba y…

— ¿Me imaginabas así? ¿O pelirrojo?― Ya Draco se imaginaba a Weasley en los pensamientos de Hermione.

— ¿Pelirrojo? ¡Ja! ¡Siempre te imaginé con el mismo cabello de Rose!

— Es que ella es...

— Ella es igual a ti.― Dijo seria.

— Así es.―Draco estaba radiante. Esos gestos eran los mismos que su hija tenía cuando sabía que estaba en la razón. En ese momento recordó a un costado de ella tenía la caja de terciopelo y la abrió. De ella extrajo una bolsita negra pequeña de la cual sacó dos argollas. Draco sonrió al verlas, luego de tantos años.

— La de la serpiente es la argolla de compromiso. ― Le dijo Draco mientras la tomaba.― Y bueno, esta... es la de matrimonio: "El amor llena el momento y en el momento comienza la eternidad el amor llena una vida…"― Comenzó a recitar Draco, recordando aquella inscripción que apareció en su cuarto el día de su matrimonio.

— "Y una nueva vida comienza de verdad."― La continuó Hermione. Lo miró fijamente.― No sé por qué recuerdo ese poema...― Dijo desviando su mirada. Draco le tomó la mano izquierda y le puso nuevamente su anillo de bodas.

— Porque ese poema nos lo regaló la persona que ofició nuestra boda. Hermione, no te quites jamás este anillo. Yo lo luzco orgulloso todos los días de mi vida.― Ella lo miró con ternura. Hablaba con tanto sentimiento, que si no fuera que lo conocía hacía tan poco, se hubiera colgado de su cuello y lo hubiera besado hasta quedar sin aliento.

Él, luego de ponerle el anillo, le besó la mano, tan suavemente que el roce de sus labios en su piel la hizo estremecer por completo.

A Hermione le latió fuerte el corazón al verlo y tenerlo tan cerca de ella, que pensó que no podría resistirse a esos labios, así que desvió la mirada y quitó su mano.

— El anillo lo dejé usar luego de que me convencí que era viuda.― Dijo carraspeando para aclarar su voz.

— O para buscar a algún pretendiente.― Dijo él alejándose un poco.

— Es posible. Pero no tuve tiempo para eso.― Igual le respondió seria.

— ¡Ah, qué bueno!. ― Dijo con tono triunfante.

Hermione, para no cortar el tema de su pasado sacó, de su bolso de mano la libreta que llevaba a sus consultas con el psiquiatra. Draco comenzó a leer cada palabra y le explicó que significaban cada una ellas. Ahora entendía las sensaciones que ella misma experimentaba cuando las recordaba o las leía. Draco también le habló en relación a la cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente de su mejor amigo, y cómo éste había perdido a sus padres en manos del asesino llamado Voldemort.

— Es triste lo que le pasó a Harry. Ojalá lo pueda conocer.

— Recordar. Porque lo conoces, no lo recuerdas, que es distinto.

— ¿Y tú me puedes explicar qué es esto?― Se quitó el pequeño tapado azul que llevaba sobre sus hombros y le mostró su brazo izquierdo.

— "Sangre sucia" ― Draco le dijo sin leerlo.

— ¿Sabes qué significa?― Él asintió.

Fueron otros minutos más en donde Draco le explicó todo lo ocurrido. Esperaba que ella pudiera entenderlo. Ahora Hermione no podía entrar en su mente para comprender lo que él sintió en aquel momento.

— Veo que tampoco yo la he pasado muy bien.― Dijo y se puso su tapado.

— ¿Tienes frío?

— Un poco, pero tengo sueño. Mañana debo ir a la Comisaria, también debo llamar a Marita... Este día ha sido agotador.― Se puso de pie para irse a su dormitorio. Draco también se levantó, quedando frente a ella. Le tomó de inmediato las manos.

— Te amo Hermione. Siempre te he amado. En la escuela era un petulante insoportable contigo, porque era la única forma de acercarme a ti.― Decía mientras acariciaba sus manos, sobretodo aquella en la que llevaba la argolla matrimonial.

— Me lo dijiste recién y te creo. Espero algún día yo también recordar todo y quizá sentir lo mismo.

— Así será. En nuestro mundo hay magos muy, muy poderosos. Harry nos podrá ayudar así como la profesora McGonagall. Alguno encontrará la forma de devolverte tu pasado.

— ¿En nuestro mundo? Mi mundo es este, Draco.

— Ya no. Ya no perteneces al mundo muggle. Tú y Rose son parte de mí. Deben estar conmigo.

— Draco yo…

— Shhh.― Le puso su dedo índice en los labios. Luego suavemente tomó su barbilla.― No digas nada amor mío. Tenerte acá tan cerca de mí, es por lo único que me mantengo vivo.― Dijo y lentamente juntó sus labios con los de ella.

Hermione no sabía si corresponderle o no. Era tan suave ese contacto… tan dulce… no recordaba que alguien la hubiera besado… en realidad no recordaba nada… era como su primer beso. Sintió que Draco se dio cuenta de ello, pero intentó seguirlo… Él la abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo y ella cruzó sus brazos en el cuello de él. Ese hombre era tan sensual, tan varonil… ¡Se desvanecía en sus brazos! Lo único que quería era ser de él... Pero: "― ¡Jean Granger, recién lo conoces…!―" Su voz interna que era altanera y mandona, le impedía que fuera más allá. Al menos por ahora…

— ¡Mamáaaa! ¡Papáaaa!― Escucharon un grito del dormitorio en donde estaba Rose. Eso los trajo de vuelta a la Tierra. Se separaron de inmediato y salieron corriendo al cuarto de la niña. No tenían tiempo para sonrojarse o decir algo más. Draco encendió la luz, a pesar de que en la habitación estaba encendida la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

— ¿Qué ocurre tesorito?― Le dijo Hermione acercándose a ella, quien estaba sentada en la cama, aferrada a un cojín.

— ¡Mamita! ¡Papito!

— Sí, amor, ¿qué ocurre?― Draco se puso de rodillas frente a su pequeña.

— Había alguien en la ventana… era una mujer.― Dijo la niña apuntando el ventanal. Draco frunció el ceño y miró a Hermione.

— Mi amor estamos en un piso 16. Nadie puede volar hasta este piso.

— Volar por sí solo, no. Pero en una escoba, sí. ― Draco se puso de pie y fue hasta la ventana. La abrió y sintió el frío invernal de afuera, salió al balcón y miró hacia todos lados. Pero no había nada. Se devolvió, puso seguro al ventanal y corrió las cortinas.

— No hay nada bebé. Tranquila. Tu mamá y yo estamos para cuidarte.

— Sí, mi vida. No tienes por qué tener miedo. Estamos acá para cuidarte.

— No quiero dormir en esta pieza. Me da miedo.

— Entonces ven.― Draco la sacó de la cama y salió con ella en brazos, Hermione lo siguió. Acostó a la niña en su gran cama de la habitación principal.

— Dormiremos los tres en esta cama. ¿Más tranquila ahora?― Hermione miraba extrañada a Draco.― ¿Te molesta?― Le preguntó a ella.

— No, no… Al contrario, me agrada la idea. Dormiremos los tres acá. ― Respondió y se sentó al lado de su hijita, que ya se había metido entre las sábanas de seda de la cama de su padre. Ella se recostó al lado y vio que Draco se quitó los zapatos y también se recostó al lado de su hija.

— ¿Ves Rose? Estamos los tres y felices.― Le dijo Draco besando los cabellos de su bebita.

— ¡Voy a dormir tan bien ahora!― Dijo la niña y cerró sus ojitos, se giró al lado de su padre, sin soltar la mano de su madre.

— Duerme, tú también, Hermione.

— Gracias.― Draco tomó una colcha de los pies y la cubrió. Él tomó otra y se abrigó.

Estar los tres allí, era un sueño… una alegría indescriptible. Sin embargo Draco estaba preocupado. Algo no andaba bien: Primero el ataque al edificio y ahora esta figura que su hija vio por la ventana. Debía investigar. Wood podría ayudarlo.

Un par de segundos después sintieron que una bola de pelos se subió a la cama y se acurrucó en los pies de Rose. Crookshanks también se sumaba a la dormida conjunta de la familia Malfoy Granger.


	41. Procedimiento administrativo

Hermione despertó cuando la habitación estaba iluminada por la luz del día. No sabía qué hora era, lo único que tenía claro es que era domingo y que, como fuera, debía ir a la Comisaria.

Se sentó en la cama y vio que Rose aún dormía plácidamente. Draco no estaba a su lado, en su lugar y sobre la almohada había una nota:

"Debo hacer algunos trámites. Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo. Las amo a las dos, Draco."

Hermione sonrió. No sabía si lo había soñado o no… pero ¿Se besó con Draco? Es decir, ¿Se había besado con su esposo? No lo podía creer… ese hombre tan apuesto, tan sensual era su marido y padre de su hija. No se imaginaba a ambos estando juntos… o compartiendo una cama para ellos dos… eso quería decir que Draco conocía su cuerpo entero. Se sonrojó un poco al imaginarse a ella y a él en algo más que besos y caricias. Movió su cabeza, como si con eso fuera a quitar esos pensamientos de su mente. Se levantó, pero alguien tocaba a la puerta. Con cuidado abrió, y vio que era personal del hotel.

— Le traemos el desayuno y las cosas que ha pedido el Señor Malfoy para su esposa e hija.― Le dijo una mujer que cargaba un carrito con un desayuno americano.

— Ah, claro, pase.― Pero debió haber hablado en plural, porque aparte de la mujer entró un joven empujando un colgador de ruedas, colmado con ropa, detrás de este mozo, venía otro cargando unas bolsas, y luego venía una mujer con otra tira de ropa y una cuantas bolsas más.

Hermione, quería decir que no, pero si ya Draco lo había comprado todo, no podía devolverlos. En ese momento se percató que su hija despertó y que estaba cerca de ella con el gato en brazos.

— Gracias.― Le dijo.

— No, aún faltan algunas cajas.― Le dijo la mujer y vio que otras personas traían algunas maletas nuevas y otras bolsas de tiendas con accesorios en su interior.

— Creo que eso es, por ahora… Que disfrute su desayuno.

— Gracias ― Volvió a responder.

— Mamita y todo esto ¿es para nosotras?― Dijo la niña abriendo una caja en donde encontró un vestido rojo de seda, hermosísimo. Hermione se acercó y lo tomó. Ese vestido era carísimo. ¡Miles de dólares! Draco no le había contado nada sobre si trabajaba o no, o si era millonario. Bueno, ella tampoco le preguntó.

— Hija, voy a llamar a Marita para que se quede contigo y para que puedan ordenar esta ropa, sobretodo la que es para ti. Yo, luego veré con qué me quedo, considero que esto es mucho pero…

— Papá te ama y esto es porque ahora no tenemos casita. Así que ahora viviremos con él ¿cierto, mami?

— Rose….

— ¿Vamos a vivir los cinco, cierto?

— ¿Los cinco? Rose, somos tres más Crookshanks. Cuatro en todo caso.

— Cinco, mami.

— ¿Por qué cinco, Rose?

— Porque me imagino que tú y papá me darán un hermanito.

— ¡Rose!

— Yo se lo voy a pedir a papá.

— ¡Rose, no le digas nada!

— ¡Kruchans, ven a comer!― Rose se dio vuelta como si nada hubiera escuchado.

Hermione pensaba que para que Rose tuviera un hermanito, debían pasar varias cosas entre Draco y ella… en realidad, más bien, con solo una podría bastar, pero eso todavía no… ¿o sí? ¡No sabía! Porque cuando Draco se le acercaba o la tocaba, lo único que ella quería era sentirlo, pero temía. Tenía miedo de hacer lo que su cuerpo le pedía sin tener claro lo que su corazón deseaba… ¿Lo amaba? No. ¿Lo deseaba? Sí. Pero bueno, a ese pensamiento más tarde le daría vueltas. Ahora llamaría a Marita y le pediría que se fuera a la suite y que se quedara con su hija.

Luego de llamar a Marita, se dio una ducha y se cambió ropa. Se puso un pantalón de tela negro, con pretina de cuero negro gruesa y una blusa de seda roja, un blazer negro y unas botas altas con hebillas metálicas que la hacían lucir más espigada y elegante. Luego se maquilló un poco, resaltando sus labios rojos. Bien, estaba lista para salir. No tenía hambre. Se tomaría un café en la oficina, así que aprovechó para decirle a su hija que se metiera a la ducha. Cuando le estaba poniendo su ropa, alguien tocó la puerta. Debía ser Marita. Pero al abrir, era nuevamente personal del hotel.

— Trajeron estas seis cajas para usted de la tienda Tiffanys. Dijeron que se las iban a llevar a su departamento, pero como ocurrió…

— El ataque.― continuó Hermione.

— Sí, el ataque, averiguaron en dónde se encontraba hospedado el Señor Malfoy y…

— Entiendo, pasen. Gracias.

Extrañada de esas cajas elegantísimas, abrió una para ver qué había en su interior. Y era nada menos que una de las carteras que vio en la tienda con la agradable compañía de Blanche Anderson. ¡Se moriría si la viera con una de esas!

A los pocos minutos llegó Marita y ella al fin pudo salir rumbo a la estación de policía. Recordó que no tenía vehículo, así que iba decidida a tomar un taxi, cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo.

— Hermione ¿A dónde vas?― Draco se había acercado a ella.

— A la Comisaria. Te lo había dicho.

— ¿Y Rose?

— Está con Marita. Draco, ¿qué ocurre?―Advirtió que él estaba serio y hasta nervioso.

— Ven. Debes ver algo.― Siguió a su esposo hasta uno de los halls de hotel, allí en un sofá estaba sentado otro hombre, uno alto, buenmozo. Lo miró y le pareció conocido. En alguna parte lo había visto.

— ¡Hermione Granger! ¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo!― Wood la abrazó muy contento.

— Oliver, muéstrale lo que trajiste.― Draco los interrumpió. Muy Auror sería, pero mientras su esposa no recordara quién era, no podía arriesgarse que otro hombre se le acercara. ¡Es que ella era de él!

Hermione se sentó en otro sofá y Oliver le entregó un periódico, donde había una foto de Mundungus Fletcher: "― Esta es la foto del posible terrorista que ayer en la mañana hizo estallar dos bombas en el edificio…" Leyó Hermione.

— ¿Ese tipo es un terrorista?― Preguntó Hermione confundida.

— Hasta donde sabemos, no. Pero no es casual lo que está ocurriendo. Anoche nuestra hija vio a alguien en la ventana.

— Pero…

— Hermione, ella no lo imaginó. Vio a alguien en la ventana.

— Pero pudo haber estado soñando…

— Hermione, mira, muchos miembros de mi familia han tenido poderes muy fuertes y definidos. Siento que Rose tiene el poder de comunicarse conmigo cuando ella lo quiere; abre sus mente y me cuenta lo que siente. Así que anoche ella lo hizo y lo que vio fue cierto, porque me lo mostró.

— Entonces no puede estar sola.

— Le puse un hechizo a la habitación. Ningún mago o bruja, a no ser que seas tú o yo, puede entrar. Así que tranquila.

— Gracias, Draco y gracias a ti…― Dijo intentando recordar el nombre del otro Auror.

— Oliver…

— ¿Wood?― Preguntó ella. Draco la miró sorprendido, había dicho bien el apellido.

— ¡Sí, Hermione! ¡Dijiste su apellido!

— Eso quiere decir, Draco, que hiciste bien el contrahechizo, lo que pasa es que es posible que la curación definitiva sea paulatina o posiblemente haga falta algún evento fuerte que desencadene que los recuerdos regresen.― Explicó Oliver.

— Espero que así sea.― Le dijo ella. Draco sonrió. ― ¿Entonces me puedo ir tranquila a la Comisaria? ¿Puedo confiar que ese "Mondongo" no se va a acercar a mi hija?

— Ve tranquila, amor. ― Dijo Draco y le dio un beso en los labios, sorprendiéndola. Oliver sonrió. Parece que a su colega le estaba yendo mejor de lo esperado.

— Nos vemos.― Le dijo, ahora sí estaba sonrojada.

— Espera. Debo decirte que afuera te espera el chófer, él te llevará a cualquier parte. No es necesario que utilices taxi muggle.

— Bien.

— ¡Ah, otra cosa! Te ves bella.

— Gracias, de nuevo. ― Le sonrió.

Salió de ahí y se fue directamente a la comisaria. Debía arreglar un par de cosas. Sabía que no se le iba a hacer tan fácil. El hecho de haberse ido con su hija el día anterior luego del ataque al edificio, era causal de degradación. Pero, su hija estaba ante todo. Así que ya estaba preparada para su defensa y asumir lo que debiera asumir.

Ingresó a la comisaría, y el ambiente ya estaba enrarecido. Sentía que las miradas hacia ella oscilaban entre la pena y el cuchicheo. Conocía bien a su gente y sabía que algo no andaba bien. Grande fue la sorpresa cuando se enfrentó a su oficina, y vio que su nombre ya no estaba en la puerta. Tomó la perilla y entró, lo primero que vio fue Robert Daniels sentado en su escritorio, con ambos pies sobre el escrito y leyendo un documento.

— ¿Qué hace acá Inspector Daniels?― Preguntó utilizando el tono más calmado que encontró.

— Desde hoy, Comisario Daniels.

— ¡Eso quisieras!

— Pues es la verdad. Tú estás con la soga hasta el cuello jovencita. ― Dijo bajando los pies y apuntándola con su dedo índice.

— ¡Deja de apuntarme con tu asqueroso dedo, Daniels!

— Ayer hiciste tu pequeño numerito de madre desesperada y luego te fuiste con un rubio platinado, dejando botado a tu equipo.

— Pues ese rubio es mi esposo.

— Con que esposo ¿eh? Bueno, si tú lo dices…

— No tengo nada que probarte a ti, Daniels. Y en cuanto a lo de ayer, pues yo, ya no estaba a cargo, por si no te diste cuenta, estaban los Federales.

— Así es pero tu equipo era el apoyo, así que ahora, sin ninguna gota de remordimiento, debo decirte que, o asumes algún trabajo de oficina mientras se hace el procedimiento administrativo, o dejas tu placa mientras dure la investigación…

— ¿Procedimiento administrativo? ¿De qué demonios hablas?

— Investigación interna, querida Granger. Mientras dure, no podrás portar tu placa ni menos cargar tus armas. Así que déjalas acá. ― Le apuntó el escritorio.

— No te entrego nada, mientras mis superiores no me lo digan.

— Entonces tendré que tomarte detenida porque sucede que estás en graves problemas. El terrorista que ayer atacó los edificios es un tipo que fue detenido por tu unidad, pero sucede que se les escapó y visto desde esa perspectiva, tienes mucho que perder. Así que o me entregas la placa y tu arma, o te quedas en una celda. Tú decides. Me imagino que a tu hija no le gustará nada que su madre no esté con ella. ― Hermione respiró profundamente, y luego descolgó de su cintura el arnés con el arma y su placa. ― El lunes, debes venir como las once de la mañana a prestar declaración. Luego veré, si vuelves a las calles…

— Te saliste con la tuya, Daniels. Querías el cargo, lo tienes. Pues bien, disfrútalo antes que la boca se te llene de pelos.― No sabía por qué dijo eso, pero lo dijo. Luego de lo cual giró sobre sus pies y escuchó a Daniels toser, ahogarse y hacer arcadas. Se volvió a verlo y parecía que este se intentaba quitar algunos pelos largos que salían de su lengua.

— ¡Edes uda buja!

— Se dice "Bruja", estúpido. ― Y salió sonriente de la oficina. Escuchó que Daniels llamaba a la secretaria, de seguro ese día estaría largo rato en el policlínico de la estación.

En la noche, Draco reía de buena gana durante la cena cuando Hermione le contaba lo ocurrido con Daniels, mientras Rose se servía alegremente su pudín. Los tres se encontraban en uno de los salones del hotel.

— En realidad, no sé cómo lo hice. Solo lo pensé…y ya… ¡A Daniels le salían pelos por la boca!

— Hiciste un hechizo, Hermione. Un encantamiento "Pelilinguo".

— Pero no utilicé varita. Entonces ¿cómo?

— Como te dije, la varita solo canaliza la magia… la magia vive ve en ti. Por lo tanto, si deseas algo, con toda tu alma o algo te estresa al máximo... o cualquier evento que no puedas controlar, la magia saldrá de ti.

— Mmm entiendo, eso entonces explica muchas situaciones que me han ocurrido. Pero, ¿y los pelos hasta cuándo le crecerán? Sinceramente lo compadezco y no quisiera que con el tiempo se tuviera que peinar la lengua.― Decía con pena, pero riéndose.

— No por mucho tiempo. Esos hechizos son momentáneos, porque son realizados en forma casual. Por lo menos ese Daniels de ahora, en adelante, tendrá mucho cuidado al momento de hablar, pues no podrá decir "Yo no tengo pelos en la lengua"…

— Jajaja ¡Porque sí los tiene!― Hacía tiempo que no reía de buena gana.― Además siempre a Rose y a mí, nos han pasado cosas sin explicación… a veces le cortaba el cabello y al rato le crecía… o ella quería un juguete que estaba en un mueble y éste aparecía, sin que yo se lo pasara, en su cuna o en su cama…

— Rose, vas a ser una bruja brillante.― Dijo Draco a su hija acariciando su mano.

— ¡Sí, quiero ser la mejor bruja!

— Y la mejor hija.― le dijo Draco sonriente.

— Papi, ¿tú y mi mamita me regalarían un hermanito?― Hermione que estaba con la copa en la mano, casi se ahoga al toser. Draco le tomó la copa y la dejó en la mesa, luego le puso su mano en la espalda, dándole pequeño golpecitos.

— Estoy bien, gracias.

— Rose, ese es un tema que debo conversar con tu madre, ¿sí?― Hermione quería un hoyo portátil y meterse adentro… Sentía que su cara le ardía.

— Sí, hija. Después hablamos de eso ¿ya?― No quería mirar a Draco que tenía la cara llena de risa.

— Hermione, deberíamos darle en el gusto a Rose.― Hermione le regaló su típica mirada asesina, pero enseguida sonrío. Luego vio a Rose y se puso seria.

— Draco, ese un tema que después podemos hablar. ― Draco guardó silencio unos segundos y luego le dijo:

— En realidad, no creo que sea un tema en donde haya mucho que hablar.

— Draco, por favor...

— Okey. Luego lo hablamos.― Hermione tomó otra vez la copa y bebió un fuerte trago de agua. Draco reía para sus adentros mientras le hincaba una cuchara a su helado de crema.

— ¡Rico el helado, Rose! Debiste haber pedido helado.

— Está rico este pudín de manzana con canela.

Luego de cenar subieron a la suite. Rose quería ver un poco de televisión, así que encendió el aparato que estaba allí y se acostó en la alfombra junto a su gato, mientras Draco se tomaba un whisky en el balcón. Hermione se acercó a él.

— Se ve linda la ciudad desde acá, es muy iluminada.― Dijo él.

— Estamos pronto a Navidad, por eso que hay tantas luces.

— Podríamos pasar Navidad en Londres y luego, no sé… ya viste que acá no tienes más que hacer. En Londres tenemos una linda casa y Rose podrá conocer a más gente como nosotros y luego, en unos años, ir al colegio Hogwarts y ser una Slytherin como yo.

— O una Gryffindor, como yo…― A Draco eso no le gustó.

— ¿Recuerdas tu primer día de clases?

— No. Solo lo que tú me has dicho. Espero que algún día eso que tú me has contado forme parte real de mis recuerdos.

— Sí, yo también lo espero. Pero dime, ¿te irías conmigo a Londres, a tu casa, donde tus amigos, donde la gente que realmente te ama…? Si te decides nos vamos mañana mismo.

— No sé qué tan fácil sea irnos, recuerda que Rose es norteamericana.

— Si te decides, nada podrá impedir que me las lleve a ambas.

— ¿Y qué pasaría si te digo que me quiero quedar?

— No me quedará otro camino más que comprarme este hotel ¿no? – Dijo levantando su copa y tomando otro trago.

— No creo que sea necesario que te compres este hotel.― Habló sonriente. ― En realidad Draco, tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar y muchos temas pendientes, uno de ellos es mi trabajo en la comisaria. Me imagino que en estos momentos estaré muy cuestionada por lo ocurrido en el ataque al edificio en donde vivía. Sin embargo, considero que actué de acuerdo a mis principios y sentimientos y si me salté los procedimientos fue porque creí en peligro a Rose y lo volvería a hacer, mi hija está ante todo. Por otra parte está el tema de la seguridad en mi trabajo… Ya antes lo había pensado. Siento que mi trabajo es muy peligroso, considerando que mi hija es pequeña, no puedo seguir teniendo esa vida tan arriesgada como policía.

— Tan arriesgada que te ha puesto en peligro de muerte.― Le apuntó su hombro izquierdo. ― ¿Qué te ocurrió ahí?― Hermione se tocó también el hombro.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo que tengo acá? Creo que más que conversar con Rose te diste tus vueltas por mi depa…

— Algo. ―Dijo esbozando una pícara sonrisa. Hermione prefirió mirar nuevamente a la ciudad, para evitar que él se diera cuenta de lo sonrojado de sus mejillas. Si bien sentía que su intimidad fue invadida por ese hombre, no le molestaba para nada. Era como si él, lograra activarle todos los sentidos y hacerla ver el mundo de otra manera y, por encima de todo, la hacía sentir una reina.

— Fue un tiroteo cerca del Empire State, en un operativo de trata de personas. Mi compañero se adelantó a los sospechosos y recibió un disparo en el cuello; luego yo lo cubrí... disparé al sospechoso pero entre todo el ajetreo me llegó un proyectil a mí. Estuve un par de días hospitalizada. No fue nada grave, pero de todas formas sí muy doloroso. Ese día perdí a un gran amigo, él era Hans Patterson, ingresamos juntos a la Academia de Policía

— Siento lo de tu compañero. Pero dime, qué habría pasado si...

— ¿Si yo hubiera muerto? ¿Lo preguntas por Rose? ― Draco asintió.― Posiblemente habrían buscado familia extensa para ella, y de seguro le habrían contactado a mi tío en Tampa y si él no hubiera querido hacerse cargo…

— ¿Se la habrían llevado a un orfanato?

— No sé, prefiero no quiero pensar en ello.

— ¡Qué horrible hubiera sido! El trabajo de policía muggle es riesgoso.

— Es riesgoso, pero lo bueno es que no me morí… acá estoy... con una cicatriz en mi hombro, pero bien. Estamos aquí... ella, yo... tú...

— Está ella, no sé qué tanto tú, Hermione.

— No te entiendo.

— Ella me vio y me reconoció de inmediato. Fue como si siempre me hubiera esperado. En cambio tú… tuve que someterme a todas esas pruebas para que, legal y científicamente te convencieras de quién era y ahora que sabes toda la verdad, acerca de tu pasado y de que efectivamente somos marido y mujer, aún no logro traspasar ese hielo que hay en ti. Siento que me temes. que te avergüenzas de ciertas cosas, como el haberte visto cambiándote de ropa ― Hermione sonrió y bajó su mirada.― Amor, tú yo nos conocemos tan bien… y aun así no sabes cómo responder ni siquiera a mis besos. ― Draco se había acercado a ella y le había tomado la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

Él tenía razón, pero también debía entender que todo esto era nuevo para ella. Que por más que se esforzara en encontrar aquellos sentimientos que, en algún momento de su vida, hicieron nacer el amor en ella, todo lo cual derivó en un matrimonio y en una hija, esos ahora no estaban. Ella reconocía para sus adentros que se sentía sumamente atraída por él, pero no era amor, eran solo deseos, y ella como siempre (tan práctica y terrenal en lo que se refería a cosas del corazón), no podía darse el lujo de ceder solo ante un deseo, su corazón también debía mandar, no solo su cuerpo. Solo que no sabía hasta cuándo. Ese hombre era perfecto, se perdía en su mirada, deseaba acariciar su cabello, perderse en su piel. Pero todo a su tiempo. Y él la debía comprender y empatizar con su situación actual.

— Yo sé que para ti es difícil entenderme. Hace unos días atrás, para mi tú estabas muerto. ¿Cuántas veces yo te soñé? ¿Cuántas veces yo te imaginé a mi lado? ¿Cuántas veces te lloré? Cuando estaba embarazada y veía que las madres iban a los controles médicos con su esposo, yo me moría por dentro, porque mi esposo estaba muerto y lo peor de todo es que no sabía cómo eras. No sabía nada de ti… Incluso llegué a creer que mi hija había sido producto de un ataque, debido a que no recordaba nada… nada, ni el supuesto accidente…. Nada.

— ¡Calla, amor…! ― Draco la abrazó mientras ella lloraba.― Cuando hicimos a nuestra hija, la hicimos con todo el amor del mundo. Yo he sido el único hombre en tu vida… No hubo ningún ataque, tú eres mi bella esposa, la única mujer que he amado en mi vida.

— Draco, te juro que yo quisiera…

— Te amo y si te he buscado tanto, no voy a perderte por solo quererte llevar a la cama. Lo deseo, sí…― Ella sonrió.― Pero te voy a esperar.

— Pero, ¿sabes? Yo vi tu tumba, ¡la vi en Londres!

— Otro encantamiento más de Parkinson. Tranquila amor, si aún existe esa tumba, que lo dudo mucho, ha de estar vacía. Todo ha sido un plan muy bien elaborado. Lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos nuevamente y nada, ni nadie nos volverá a separar.― Hermione sonrió y se aferró más a él.

— Eres el milagro que siempre esperé.

— Te amo.― Draco tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Hermione y la besó, tan suave y lento como pudo. Luego el beso cobró mayor pasión y ambos se fundieron en un beso largo y deseado. Hermione solo se dejó llevar por el deseo de sentirse en los brazos de él. Mientras que Draco daba gracias por haberla encontrado. Sabía que de a poco el sentimiento de amor volvería. Su conjuro había sido bien hecho. Era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Aquella noche volvieron a dormir los tres juntos, ya que Rose no quería dormir en la habitación que tenía el balcón. Lo hicieron igual que el día anterior, sin embargo esta vez, sí lograron, tanto Draco como Hermione, dormir más tranquilos, con la pequeña en medio de ambos.

Al otro día Hermione despertó temprano, porque debía ir a dejar a Rose al colegio y porque debía presentarse en la Comisaría para prestar declaración en la investigación interna, luego de lo cual decidiría si presentaba o no su renuncia. Sabía que una determinación debía tomar ese día. La que fuera, iba a impactar directamente en su relación con Draco.

Luego de vestirse con un traje de falda y blazer color beige, tacones altos y una blusa café en organza transparente (debajo una prenda de segunda piel) y maquillarse un poco, despertó a Rose, intentando no hacer ningún ruido para no molestar a Draco, que dormía plácidamente tapado hasta las orejas, dejando solo un espacio a su nariz para respirar.

— Papá duerme en forma cómica.

— Sí.― Le respondió Hermione mirando tiernamente a su esposo. ― Ven, no hagamos ruido. Debes ir al colegio, así que a bañarse.

— Mamita linda, quiero seguir durmiendo. No quiero separarme de papito, ni de ti.

— Rose, es necesario que vayas a la escuela. Además hoy sabremos cuándo comenzarán las vacaciones de invierno, recuerda que es diciembre y pronto será navidad, así estaremos juntas ¿qué te parece?

— ¿Juntitos los cinco?― Preguntó sentándose en la cama.

— Por ahora, los cuatro. ¿Qué te parece?

— ¡Sí! ¡Jupi!― Se paró rápidamente y levantó la voz en señal de alegría.

— Rose, silencio, tu padre duerme.

— Ahh, sí… Shhh.― Hizo ella misma un gesto con su dedo índice en su boca y se fue al baño.

Cuando estaba secándole el cabello con una toalla a su hija, sintió que unos brazos fuertes la rodeaban por la espalda. Se levantó de inmediato y se vio reflejada en aquellos ojos grises que la estremecían completamente.

— Te despertamos, lo siento.

— Está bien, he dormido como un lirón.― Dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a Hermione.

— Dirás como un hurón.― Le corrigió sonriente.

— ¿Un qué?

— Un hurón… ¿por qué habré dicho eso?― Draco sonreía.

— ¡Ese era el insulto preferido que me tenías de adolescente: "Hurón oxigenado, platinado y malcriado"!

— Jajaja ¡Hurón oxigenado! Pero ¿por qué te decía así?― Le preguntó sonriente.

— Una vez un profesor, por "casualidad" me convirtió en hurón y de ahí me gané ese sobrenombre. Esto es genial amor, poco a poco irás recordando. – Dijo alegre mientras se ponía en cuclillas para ver a su hija.― ¿Cómo te sientes para ir al colegio?

— Le decía a mi mamita que no quiero separarme de ustedes.

— Será por algunas horas. Luego estaremos juntos ¿sí?

— ¿Me van a ir a buscar los dos al colegio?― Draco miró a Hermione que se encogió de hombros, ya que no sabía a qué hora iba a terminar con la declaración en la Comisaría.

— Nos juntamos los tres al medio día en tu escuela, ¿sí?

— ¡Sí! ¡Mis amiguitos van a conocer a mi papá!

Luego de desayunar, Hermione bajó junto a Rose al colegio. Draco le informó que debía solucionar un par de problemas con Wood y como lo había prometido, se juntaría con ellas en el colegio.

Hermione, luego de dejar a su hija en el colegio y de dar un par de explicaciones a la profesora en relación a la ausencia de la niña el día viernes, y de contar un poco sobre la experiencia del día sábado en el ataque a su edificio, en el cual solo resultaron pérdidas materiales, se fue a la Comisaria.

Al llegar, notó las mismas inquisidoras miradas de algunos y otros la saludaban cordialmente. Esperó un rato afuera de la oficina que el Fiscal había solicitado y al rato ingresó. Dio su testimonio en relación a la situación ocurrida con el carrito de helados y de cómo se enteró, por un oficial, que el tal Fletcher había escapado.

En cuanto a su reaccionar durante el ataque al edificio, solo indicó que había prevalecido su rol de madre frente a la posible amenaza que se cernía sobre su hija, no dijo nada más en su defensa. Su hija estaba ante todo.

El Fiscal la hizo esperar un par de horas, mientras hacía el papeleo, tiempo en el cual ella conversó con algunos policías y solicitó un computador para escribir un documento que debía redactar en ese momento. Luego miró la hora, eran las 11:15. Lo había decidido, si no le decían qué pasaría con ella, se iría a buscar a su bebé. Total, a estas alturas no tenía nada que perder… solo ganar, al lado de Rose y de Draco, por supuesto.

— Jean, por favor pasa.― Le dijo el Fiscal, un hombre de unos 35 años, de traje y corbata, muy apuesto, alto, pero serio.― He revisado los antecedentes y, en cuanto al tema del sospechoso, también leí el informe, en donde tú no tuviste nada qué ver en su huida… el sospechoso se arrancó a vista y paciencia de cuatro oficiales.

— Así fue.

— En cuanto a tu actuar en el tema del ataque, pues… ahí veo algunos problemas, pero no graves, ni siquiera un abandono explícito de funciones. En ese momento los Federales habían tomado el control y tu unidad estaba a cargo del Inspector Daniels… Si no hubiese sido en tu edificio, perfectamente te hubieras quedado en tu oficina y coordinado todo por radio… Creo que alguien agrandó una situación que no fue anómala.

— Ese alguien, Fiscal Hudson, tiene nombre y apellido y se llama Robert Daniels ¿no?

— Es posible. En estos momentos está con licencia médica, al parecer sus papilas gustativas se le inflamaron.― Hermione rió por lo bajo.

— Estás en condiciones de volver a tu cargo. Haré un informe hoy mismo a Asuntos Internos y al Ministerio de Justicia.

— Gracias. Pero ¿sabe?― Dijo mientras buscaba en su bolso un sobre que acaba de escribir, cuando había solicitado un computador a una de las secretarias y se lo entregó al Fiscal.

— ¿Qué es esto, Granger?

— Mi renuncia irrevocable. Me voy a Inglaterra con mi hija y mi… y mi esposo.

— ¿No que eras viuda?

— No, estoy legalmente casada. ¡Ah! Y mi apellido es Malfoy. Ah, antes de irme debo decirle que ha sido un honor haber trabajado en la policía norteamericana. Me saludas a Daniels de mi parte. Adiós.

Y salió de la oficina. Acababa de renunciar. ¿Qué diría Draco cuando se lo contara?


	42. Regreso a casa

Eran las 12:10 cuando la limousine se estacionó frente al colegio de Rose, el chófer le abrió la puerta (cosa que la hacía sentirse incómoda) y bajó de ésta. Avanzó por el camino de cemento rodeado de un jardín de césped e ingresó al establecimiento, siguió por el pasillo hasta el aula de su hija. Notó algo extraño al entrar, algunas madres estaban afuera, y en la sala algunos adultos.

La profesora, una mujer joven, de acercó a ella.

— Comisario Granger, ¡Qué bueno que vino! Su hija ha estado diciendo que su padre vendrá hoy para la presentación.

— ¿Hoy es la presentación? Tenía entendido que sería el día viernes.

— No, es hoy. Lo que pasa, es que el viernes pasado les avisamos que se adelantaba porque, según meteorología, entre mañana y el miércoles se pronostica una ventisca con nevadas fuertes para la zona de Manhattan, así que nuestro Director ha adelantado las vacaciones. Yo lo siento mucho por Rose, que tanto desea un padre…

— ¿Y en qué momento le corresponde a Rose presentarlo?

— Bueno, luego de la niña que está hablando, le correspondería a Rose.

— Okey. Voy a entrar.

— Pero…

— Mire, si no viene su padre, Rose me tiene a mí. ― Hermione entró y buscó con la mirada a su hija, la que le hizo una señal desde uno de los asientos del fondo.

— Avísale a tu padre que se apure.― Le susurró Hermione al oído a Rose, mientras se acomodaba al lado de su hija. La niña movió su cabeza afirmativamente y cerró los ojitos un par de segundos.

— Listo, ya le dije.

— Bien.― Se concentraron en la niña que había presentado a su padre y en ese momento un hombre se puso de pie y saludó y dijo un par de cosas relativas a su trabajo, qué hacía o cómo ayudaba a su hija con el colegio.

Hermione, miró al frente y vio a Blanche Anderson sentada junto a su esposo, un hombre mayor, gordito, calvo y como que miraba para todos lados sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. La mujer le sonrió sarcásticamente a Hermione y de inmediato le tomó la mano a su marido como diciendo: "―Mira lo que tengo…" Hermione solo le sonrió. Ya estaba cansada de aquella mujer. Lo bueno era que posiblemente no tendría que verla nunca más.

— Le damos las gracias a Mary Castle y a su padre, don Joseph Castle, por habernos contado algo de su vida.― El grupo que estaba en la sala aplaudió.― Bien, corresponde ahora presentar a Rose Luna Malfoy, quien en esta oportunidad nos acompaña con su madre, la Comisario Jean Granger. Hermione se puso de pie y avanzó con su hija tomada de la mano.

Antes de llegar al sector de la presentación, Draco ingresó al salón, con su elegancia de siempre, lo que provocó que muchas madres quedaran boquiabiertas.

— Rose, también viene con su padre. ― Dijo el joven rubio. Hermione sonrió y le entregó la mano de su hija.

— Bien, es tu turno.― Le dijo ella.

— Gracias.

Blanche tenía los ojos abiertos a punto de salir de sus órbitas. Ese era el joven a quien ella había coqueteado en Tiffanys, y resultaba ser que era el marido de "―La policía esa ―". Hermione le levantó una ceja cuando se sentó en su lugar. Su hija tenía un padre y ella, un esposo, que era ese hombre atractivo que estaba delante de todos.

— Queridos compañeros, les presento a mi papá: él se llama Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, es inglés, ahora vive en un hotel… y yo lo amo… y también amo a mi mamita que está allá sentada… los dos son policías. ― Se escuchó un "Ohhh" en el aula y luego Draco continúo.

— Sí, como dice Rose, soy policía, pero no de este país. Mi esposa, Hermione Jean, lo es acá en América, y yo en Londres. pensamos pronto volver a nuestro país ¿cierto Rose?― La niña lo corroboró.

— Y con nuestro gato.

— Sí, con nuestro gato. ― Algunos rieron. ― Estoy muy agradecido de este país que ha acogido tan bien a mi familia y que ha cuidado de ambas… pero ahora, creo que es tiempo que Hermione Jean y mi Rose vuelvan al suyo, con su gente y toda la gente que recuerda a Hermione y que añora conocer a Rose. Gracias.― Unos aplausos se escucharon y Draco avanzó hasta sentarse al lado de Hermione.

— Rose me avisó y me apuré. Estaba en unos asuntos con Woods . ― Le dijo en voz baja a su esposa.

— Lo mejor es que ella pudo mostrar a su padre y decir lo orgullosa que está de que tú lo seas.― Draco sonrió y la abrazó.

Frente a ellos una mujer se moría de envidia: "―Pero bueno, cada uno tiene lo que puede"― pensó ella para sí y miró a su esposo con tristeza.

Cuando iban de regreso al hotel, Rose se había puesto sus audífonos y escuchaba música infantil. Hermione le explicó a Draco qué estaba haciendo la niña para que no se preocupara.

— Hermione…

— Draco… ― Los dos al mismo tiempo dijeron el nombre del otro.

— Habla tú primero, por favor. ― Le dijo ella.

— Bien. Lo que pasa es que hoy nos reunimos con Wood y con algunos Aurores de la ciudad, y vimos las pruebas: Mundungus no está solo y es seguro que está acompañado por algunos mortífagos, incluso creemos que Parkinson esté con ellos. Hermione, pensamos que tú puedes ser el blanco. Tanto nosotros, como ellos te han seguido y si te han seguido es porque quieren terminar la obra de mi padre. Pero tranquila, no te pueden hacer nada, aún les eres indetectable por el hechizo que nosotros te pusimos.

— A mí me pusieron un hechizo, pero, y ¿a Rose?

— Ahí está el problema. Rose vio a alguien el otro día en la ventana del hotel, ella no es indetectable porque cuando te separaste de mí, no sabíamos que estabas embarazada.

— Entonces, ella corre riesgo.

— Con nosotros no. Habrá un grupo de Aurores vigilando el edificio por si les ocurre aparecer… lo extraño es que Mundungus nunca fue mortífago y ahora al parecer está con ellos. En fin de tipos como él se puede esperar lo peor.

— Por lo menos, estaremos seguras.

— Más lo estaríamos si viviéramos en Inglaterra.

— De eso te quería hablar, Draco. Hoy renuncié a mi trabajo.― Él la miró extrañado, pero alegre. ― Vámonos hoy mismo a Inglaterra, nada me retiene acá.

— ¡Hermione, esa es la mejor noticia que me has dado! ― Le dijo y la abrazó. Rose se quitó de inmediato los audífonos.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Que nos vamos a casa! – Exclamó Draco.

— Ehhh ¡Yupi! – La niña abrazó a ambos― ¿Y nos llevamos a Kruchans?

— Sí, nos llevamos al gato.― Le respondió Hermione.

— ¿Y a Marita?

— ¿A Marita? No creo, ella es de acá. ― Le dijo Hermione. Aunque en el fondo le encantaría llevarse a su nany, era una mujer excepcional y que realmente quería a su hijita.

— A mí me gustaría que ella se fuera con nosotros.

— Rose, somos magos, lo sabes, ¿no? Para que ella viva con nosotros tendría que enterarse de la verdad, ¿qué crees que pensará si se lo contamos? ¡Pensaría que estamos locos!

— Ella ya lo sabe, papi. Siempre me ha visto hacer cosas fuera de lo común y nunca ha dicho que estamos locos, ella me quiere mucho.

— Hermione, ¿Crees que ella querría irse con nosotros?

— Pues no sé… Marita es una mujer latina y sin parientes en Nueva York… posiblemente diría que sí, no sé… habría que preguntarle.

— Pregúntale de inmediato.― Le entregó su celular para que la llamara.― Porque si acepta, de inmediato le aviso a Woods para que la incluya…

— ¿Incluirla en qué?

— En el vuelo de las 23:00 horas de hoy.

— ¡Draco! ¿Cómo sabías que…

— Sabía que hoy iba a ser especial. Tengo todo listo para que hoy mismo nos vayamos a casa. 

**_"Llegas a mi vida como sol, como la suave transparencia del amor,_**  
><strong><em>como el aroma de la brisa en la mañana, borrando para siempre mi dolor"<em>**

Iban todos rumbo a Inglaterra. Debían ser como las tres de la madrugada. En primera clase de ese Boeing: Draco, Hermione, Rose y Marita, quien había aceptado de muy buena gana, incluso con emoción, el cambio de vida que los Malfoy Granger le ofrecían. Crookshanks, por su parte, por ser un animal de más de 6 kilos (incluida su jaula de traslado) y por ser un viaje muy largo, debía ir en la bodega del avión. La línea aérea les aseguró que en dónde iba el gato, era seguro y cómodo. Así que con bastante comida y su caja con arena, el gato patizambo color canela también iba de regreso con su familia a Londres.

Rose llevaba reclinado su asiento y apoyada su cabeza en las piernas de Draco. Hermione iba sentada hacia el lado de la ventana… no había logrado dormir mucho, a pesar que, desde que le dijo a Draco que renunció a su trabajo y de que Rose saltara de alegría por la noticia, no había parado. Pero, a pesar de todo lo vivido, aún no tenía sueño.

Draco por su cuenta, había hecho todos los arreglos, claro que con magia, para salir ese mismo día del país, tanto el pasaporte de Marita, como los de su hija, así como las vacunas y libreta veterinaria de Crookshanks. En cuanto al arreglo de las maletas, este se hizo solo a base de varita. Ya Rose quería usar la suya propia, pero Draco le dejó claro que solo al cumplir 11 años, podría comprarle una.

Cada cierto rato, Draco acariciaba el rostro de su esposa, y ésta le correspondía. Ella iba a poner todo de sí para recuperar esos sentimientos que aún estaban escondidos en su corazón. 

_**"Volver a amar, una vez más; Nacer de nuevo en ti, en tu mirar.**_  
><em><strong>Llenando con tu luz, la sombra de mi soledad.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Volver a amar, sentir que ya te quedas junto a mí,<strong>_  
><em><strong>que no me dejarás y así podré vivir el dulce amor que tú me das"<strong>_

Eran cerca de las 20:00 horas, cuando el avión aterrizaba en Londres. Hacía mucho frío, pero no había niebla. Los cuatro, fueron de inmediato a buscar a Crookshanks, mientras que un par de sirvientes de la Casa Malfoy los recibían, fueron ellos quienes traían todo el equipaje y los subían a la limousine negra que ya los esperaba.

Rose estaba cansada y había dicho que tenía hambre. Así que Draco lo único que quería era llegar luego a su casa, tanto para que su hija y su esposa la conocieran, como para que la niña comiera algo.

Avanzaron unos cuarenta minutos cuando divisaron una portón de fierro, pintado blanco y sobre este estaba una inscripción con letras de metal que decía: "―Mansión Malfoy"―

— Nunca me dijiste que vivías en una mansión. ― Le dijo Hermione mirando a lo lejos una casa de grandes dimensiones, también pintada de blanco e iluminada por completo, con un jardín de césped y rosas muy bien cuidado y en el fondo se observaba un bosque… ¿la casa tenía un bosque?― No creo que con el sueldo de policía te alcance para mantener esto…

— Lo que no te he dicho amor es que somos millonarios.

— Mill….

— Sí Hermione, mi familia es una de las más antiguas en el mundo mágico y con grandes empresas alrededor del mundo. Los negocios son manejados por magos que han servido por cientos años a la familia Malfoy.

— Negocios… ¿qué tipo de negocios?― Hermione seguía sin entender.

— De todo. Ante los muggles, somos la bebida gaseosa más famosa del mundo, manejamos grandes mineras alrededor en el orbe y en la venta de alimentos, también tenemos negocios. Al morir mis padres, todo pasó a mí y al casarme contigo, todo es tuyo también y de nuestra hija.

— Pues sinceramente no me imagino lo que es tener tanto dinero, ni vivir en una casa tan grande como esta.

— Aprenderás, porque es tu casa.

— Pero ¿por qué trabajas como policía, entonces?

— Como Auror, porque me gusta darle su merecido a los malos.― Dijo abriendo la puerta del vehículo y ayudó a bajar a su esposa y luego a Marita y a Rose que traía al gato en brazos.

Afuera los estaban esperando una comitiva de unos diez sirvientes, unas cuantas empleadas y cuatro elfos. Marita los vio, pero no se asustó, ya Draco le explicó que en el mundo de los magos vería muchas cosas que para el común de la gente era increíble. Así que no se asustó, sino que los saludó amablemente, reparando en que el chófer de Draco, Steve, la miraba sonriente. Ella se puso seria. No tenía intenciones de entablar amistad con desconocidos. Pero claro, lo volvió a mirar, y tan mal no estaba, al contrario era buenmozo.

Una elfina se acercó y tomó la mano de Hermione.

— Mi ama por fin ha vuelto. Es un placer que esté con nosotros.

— Oco… mi querida Oco.― Le dijo Hermione y abrazó a la elfina. Draco volvió a sonreír, de a poco Hermione recordaba, era seguro que pronto su mente se aclararía por completo.

Ingresaron a la mansión y Rose estaba maravillada, dejó a Crookshanks en el piso y corrió por la sala.

— ¡Papá, esto es muy lindo!

— Espera que veas tu habitación. Sube está al fondo del pasillo ¡a tu izquierda!― Le gritó, pues Rose ya iba subiendo las escaleras.

— Esto es hermoso Draco.

— Antes no era así, era oscura e inspiraba temor. Gracias a ti está así. Ven, vamos para que conozcas nuestra habitación. ― Hermione se quedó helada. No había reparado en que debía ser la esposa de Draco y eso conllevaba a… ¡dormir juntos!

— Tranquila, yo sigo en mi habitación de soltero. Mientras la habitación matrimonial no la quieras compartir conmigo, yo no te apresuraré. ― Dijo besándola suavemente en los labios y subieron juntos al segundo piso para conocer el resto de la casa.

Una vez refrescados del viaje, bajaron a cenar. En ese momento Draco recibió una lechuza. Y la leyó en voz baja.

— ¿Qué ocurre?― Le preguntó Hermione al ver la expresión de su esposo.

— Mañana habrá un almuerzo en tu honor… en La Madriguera.

— ¿Y quién invita?

— Ronald Weasley.


	43. La bienvenida

El despacho de Ron estaba iluminado por una lámpara que enfocaba su luz justo en su escritorio. Se había enterado de que Hermione estaba de regreso, junto a Draco y la hija de ambos. La noticia había sido publicada en El Profeta de la tarde, en donde señalaban que la familia Malfoy G ranger ya estaba en Londres, pero que no pudieron confirmar el horario de llegada por tanto no obtuvieron declaraciones de ninguno de ellos, ni menos fotos.

Por lo tanto no dudó en informar a toda su familia lo que había leído en el diario, así que tomó la determinación de recibirla, a ella, como correspondía. Y qué mejor que en La Madriguera, a pesar de que desde hacía tiempo allí no vivían, pero tanto Molly como Arthur se habían preocupado de mantenerla tal como si ellos estuvieran allí. A estas altura ya su madre debía tener todo listo, armado una carpa en el patio, mesas interminables y preparando los mejores manjares. Esperaba que Hermione aceptara, y claro de añadidura iría con el hurón y con la niña. No tenía nada en contra de la pequeña, al fin y al cabo ella no había pedido venir al mundo… Pero claro, sin ella, a lo mejor le sería más fácil poder acceder otra vez al cariño de Hermione.

¡Era un tonto! Se decía él mismo ¿y Luna? ¿Qué pasaría con ella? Pero Luna sabía perfectamente a qué se enfrentaba el día que aceptó ser su novia. El corazón del colorín tenía una letra H grabada desde el colegio, a la cual por su culpa e inmadurez había dejado escapar. Ron nunca maduró, siempre buscaba la contienda y no entendía nada sobre mujeres. Nunca fue romántico y cada vez que podía, le era infiel. Ahora entendía claramente que fue él mismo quien entregó a su novia en los fríos brazos del Slytherin. Pero ¿podría Hermione fijarse en él nuevamente? Era obvio que si regresó con el hurón era porque recordaba todo, y entonces él estaba perdido. Jamás había vuelto a hablar con ella desde que ocurrió lo del padre de Draco. Sabía que Hermione se había enterado de que por su culpa Lucius Malfoy huyó de Azkaban, terminado con la vida de su padre, y herido a Ginny y Luna, ambas amigas de Hermione. Sin embargo, la respuesta afirmativa de Draco a la invitación del almuerzo le hacía dudar de que ella recordara todo. Así que, por un lado podía estar tranquilo.

Debía hablar con Luna y exigirle silencio y mejor, no invitarla al almuerzo. Ya después le daría cualquier explicación. Si Draco no había hablado (algo bueno tenía aquella serpiente) Luna tampoco debía hacerlo y de eso encargaría él. En cuanto al resto de la familia, estaba seguro que guardarían silencio. De la única que podía temer era de Ginny, pero ella no estaba. Le había escrito informándole de la búsqueda de Hermione, pero no tuvo respuesta. Obviamente ella seguía en competencia en el torneo local de Quiddich profesional de Ucrania.

Se apresuró en salir, buscaría en su propia tienda un regalo exclusivo y especial para ella y obvio, también para la pequeña. Mañana sería el gran día. Años sin verla y tan solo quedaban unas cuantas horas para reencontrarse con su ex–novia.

Por su parte Harry Potter terminó de revisar un par de documentos cuando recibió la lechuza de Ron. Él ya sabía que Hermione estaba de regreso. Por cuanto fue el mismo Draco quien se encargó de mantenerlo informado a través del Departamento de Aurores Norteamericanos.

"―¡Por fin Hermione, has vuelto!―" Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al fin veía a su amiga y hermana del alma. Tanto que la había extrañado y necesitado durante todo este tiempo. Draco hizo un buen trabajo. Era un Auror con mucha vocación y un hombre que demostraba amar a su esposa por sobre todas las cosas. ¿Cómo sería la pequeña hija de ambos? ¿Sería como su padre de pequeño? Ojalá que no, Draco de pequeño y hasta adolescente era un hurón insoportable… Esperaba que hubiera heredado la inteligencia y belleza de Hermione. Rogaba para que pasaran las horas rápidamente y que pronto fuera mañana. Ron, en la misiva, les hacía hincapié en que llegaran temprano para que todos estuvieran reunidos cuando llegara Draco, Hermione y la niña. Eso haría. Total, era el Jefe de los Aurores, se podía dar el lujo de salir, sobretodo en una ocasión tan importante como esta: recibir de vuelta a la integrante femenina del Trío de Oro.

En un edificio abandonado de la ciudad de Nueva York, una bruja vestida toda de negro, con sus labios pintados negros y su cabello negro lacio, estaba furiosa. A su lado un par de amigos y un hombrecito de apariencia de proxeneta: pantalón negro, chaqueta azul brillante y collares de cadenas de plata y oro, con todo, un sombrero bajo en cuadrillé rojo, la escuchaban atentamente.

— ¡Estúpido Mundungus! ¿Cómo que se fueron?― Era la bella Pansy convertida en una mujer despechada. Hermosa, pero llena de maldad y odio.

— Cuando por fin pudimos ingresar al hotel, ellos ya se habían ido. A estas horas deben estar en Londres.

— ¡Primero te dije que las mataras a ambas! ¡Y luego lo de las bombas no resultó! ¿Pero quién mierdas avisó a la policía? ¡Se suponía que era un ataque sorpresa! ¿Fueron ustedes?― Les preguntó a los otros dos que estaban a un lado, los que movieron su cabeza en forma negativa.

— Mi querida Pansy, hubieran muerto muchos muggles.

— ¡Fuiste tú maldita zarigüeya mortífaga!― Apuntó a Mundungus.

— Primero: Yo no soy mortífago. Segundo: Tampoco un asesino. Y Tercero: yo no avisé a la policía. Lo que pudo haber ocurrido es que alguien me debió haber visto con esos maletines extraños. Además, por poco y esas bombas no me estallan en la cara. ¿Por qué usar armas muggles pudiendo utilizar nuestros propios hechizos?

— ¡Porque sería muy notorio! ¡Ya te lo había explicado antes, so bruto! Si Draco ya había dado con la pobrecita de Hermione y su bastarda, ¡Era obvio que si aparecían muertas seríamos los principales sospechosos! Con razón que en la Orden todos te tenían por tonto. No eres tonto, Mundungus.

— ¿No?

— ¡Eres estúpido!

— Mi querida Pansy. Yo estoy contigo porque me ofreciste mucho dinero, no porque tu cruzada me interesara, aunque sinceramente me encantaría desquitarme de la "sangre sucia" esa y del cobarde de su marido, pero la niña…

— ¡La niña es la que debe desaparecer Mundungus! Es el único lazo que los une. Mientras la "sangre sucia" no recuerde, no hay posibilidades de que se vuelvan a enamorar.

— Pero viven juntos, en cualquier momento eso pasará.

— A no ser que… podríamos pedir ayuda… Así Draco no sigue esperando a que a su "esposita" le vuelva la memoria. La forma más efectiva de separarlos es que la niña no esté y de que ella lo odie tanto - tanto que no quiera verlo más.

Mundungus movía la cabeza de un lado para otro. La cosa se le complicaba cada día más. Él podría ser un sinvergüenza, estafador, ladrón, mujeriego… pero ¿Un asesino? ¿Y de niños? Debía pensarlo bien, los cómplices igual van a la cárcel ¿Estaría dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban por ayudar a una loca?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Al otro día alguien besaba el cuello de Hermione haciéndola abrir los ojos al mundo real. Dormía en una cama amplia, con sábanas de algodón, encaje y cintas de seda y raso; almohadas por doquier, todo de un impecable albo. Al abrir los ojos sintió ese aroma exquisito de su esposo que estaba tan cerca de ella. Sintió que él estaba acostado su lado, pero sobre las colchas.

— Buenas días, esposa mía.― Le dijo y ella se giró.

— Hola… ¿cómo estás? ¿Rose se levantó?

— Hace rato. Está en el jardín con Marita y Oco… está fascinada con su casa y con todos sus juguetes nuevos.

— Me hubieras despertado antes… ¿Qué hora es?

— No te quise despertar antes, debes descansar. Recuerda que eres la señora de la casa. Son casi las once.

— ¡Mira la hora que es!― Se sentó en la cama y sintió que unas manos fuertes la hacían volver a su posición, y la acomodaban en el cuenco de unos brazos.

— Si quieres cierro la puerta y nos quedamos haciéndonos unos cariñitos matinales.― Decía mientras una mano le acariciaba su cuello.

— ¡Draco! ¡No!– Se volvió a sentar en su cama.

— Bien. Tú te lo pierdes. ― Y puso de pie en forma muy rápida.― Tenemos que irnos en vehículo a La Madriguera… no podemos aparecernos, porque Rose es muy pequeña y yo odio la Red Flu.― Dijo serio. Hermione advirtió enojo también.

— ¿Red Flu?

— Sí, por las chimeneas.― Dijo saliendo de la habitación a paso firme.

Se levantó con una sensación extraña. Era parecer suyo o ¿Draco estaba molesto? Debía ahora ella comprenderlo. Era obvio que quería estar con su esposa, con su mujer… Pero le costaba tanto asumir su nuevo rol. Hasta hace una semana su vida marchaba en torno a su hija y su trabajo, y de un día para otro, era la esposa de un magnate… de un mago. Hasta hace una semana, la magia no existía, y ahora era bruja. Hasta hace una semana era ella viuda y ahora su esposo vivía… Era como despertarse de un día para otro a la realidad y darse cuenta de que todo lo que ella creyó eran solo mentiras, que lo único real era su hija, el tesoro de su vida.

Luego de salir de la ducha, se debía vestir para ir al almuerzo en la casa de los Weasley, no sabía si vestir formal, elegante o casual. De acuerdo a lo informado por Draco, era gente sencilla que había tenido un gran auge en los negocios convirtiéndose en una de las familias con más recursos dentro la comunidad mágica. Así que optó por un traje de dos piezas: pantalón de lino blanco, una blusa color verde turquesa y un abrigo blanco entallado en la cintura, se acompañó de una boina blanca. Botas blancas de tacón de aguja y solo puso un poco de maquillaje en sus ojos al tono de blusa y un labial color carmín.

— ¿Estás lista? ¡Dios, Hermione, estás bellísima!― Le dijo Draco en la puerta. Ella se volvió, lo miró y sonrió.

— ¿Me veo bien?

— Muy bien. ¿Vamos? ― Dijo girando sobre sus pies.

— Draco, espera.― Se acercó a él y lo tomó de su brazo, luego se quitó la boina. ― Perdóname si me pongo tan distante contigo. Yo sé…

— No te preocupes. La paciencia a veces me amenaza con acabarse, pero si te he esperado seis años… unos días más…

— Draco, espero que me entiendas. ― Y ella se abalanzó sobre él lo abrazó muy fuertemente.

— ¡Amor, no sabes cuánto te quiero!― Dijo él apretándola contra su cuerpo. ― Eres la mujer con la que elegí casarme. Te amo y te amo desde siempre.― Él buscó sus labios y la besó. Hermione solo quería corresponderle. Por primera vez sentía que su esposo profundizaba en el beso. Su lengua había entrado en su boca y ella solo lo dejó pasar. Ese beso era como miel que la envolvía por completo. Las manos de Draco subían y bajaban por su espalda con la única intensión de que ella sintiera el deseo que del cuerpo de su esposo emanaba. Escucharon una voz de una pequeñita que los llamaba desde el primer piso. Draco abrió los ojos y Hermione volvió a la tierra.

— ¿Vamos?

— Sí, creo que debo corregir mi lápiz labial.― Decía tocándose los labios y con un tono rosa en sus mejillas.

— Eres bellísima Hermione Malfoy.― Ella le sonrió.

Draco y su hija iban en amena charla en la limousine durante el trayecto a La Madriguera. Marita observaba por la ventana, conociendo el nuevo paisaje y Hermione los miraba a todos mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Crookshanks y tratando de recordar sucesos de su vida anterior. De repente se quedaba pegada mirando a su esposo, mientras éste conversaba con Rose. Eran tan parecidos. Tenían hasta los mismos gestos; su hija estaba tan feliz de tener a su padre con vida…

— Y ese colegio de magia y "hechichería" ¿No lo ven los muggles?

— No. Es invisible para ellos y se dice "hechicería".

— Eso, "hechich…" "hechicería"― Hermione sonreía. A Draco le correspondería enseñarle a su hija todo lo que respecta del mundo mágico, a ella le había correspondido enseñarle todo lo del mundo muggle. Y sabía perfectamente que Rose era una excelente alumna.

— Mira, allá está "La Madriguera".― Las tres mujeres se asomaron a las ventanas del vehículo y vieron una torre de unos cuantos pisos de alto, parecía un edificio viejo y torcido. Era obvio que si no existiera la magia, eso ya estaría en el suelo.

Avanzaron un poco más hasta que el vehículo se detuvo por completo. Draco bajó de inmediato y abrió la puerta para que descendiera Hermione y Marita. Rose bajó luego, pero Draco la tomó de inmediato en brazos. Avanzaron. Unos metros más allá había mucha gente vestida como magos (capas y ropas de colores vivos) esperándolos. Al fondo estaba dispuesta una gran carpa para protegerlos del frío húmedo que reinaba en ese instante.

Las caras sonreían, y de repente vio que alguien se adelantó y abrazó. La levantó en brazos y giraba con ella en el aire. Era un joven de cabello azabache y con lentes.

— ¡Hermione, has vuelto!― Exclamaba mientras la dejaba en el piso. Ella estaba un poco mareada.― Soy Harry… Harry Potter. ― Ella solo hizo un gesto como sabiendo quién era. Luego Harry detuvo su vista en la pequeña Rose y de inmediato notó el enorme parecido con su padre. Era una Malfoy por donde se le mirara.

— ¡Hola! Tú eres Rose.

— Rose Malfoy.― Dijo ella. Draco la puso en el suelo y Harry de inmediato la abrazó.

— Hola, Draco. ― Harry le dio la mano a su amigo.― ¡Bien hecho!– Draco sonrió.

En ese momento Hermione se vio envuelta de abrazos y besos. Hasta que se acercó una mujer baja, gordita y de cara amable:

— ¡Hija, qué gusto que estés de regreso! Mi nombre es Molly Weasley.

— Señora Weasley, es un placer conocerla.

— Molly, solo Molly. Draco, hijo qué gusto verte y ella es ¿Rose? ¡Oh, bebé qué linda eres! Ven, te voy a mostrar a la familia.― Molly tomó de la mano a la pequeña y la acercó hacia el grupo.

— Flores para la más bella flor.― Un pelirrojo como de su edad aparecía de entre la gente, traía un ramo con flores extrañas y de diferentes colores: ―Para la más bella… orquídeas negras de Los Alpes; rosas azules de China, Flor de loto (su nombre es oscuro, pero irradia una belleza única) y Flores de Azafrán, la especia más preciada de oriente.― Ese hombre era Ronald Weasley.

Draco lo miró con una rabia contenida inmensa. Eran unos celos horribles, si no fuera porque Harry había reparado en ello y le había tomado el brazo, de seguro Ron estaría de espalda tendido en el suelo producto del puñetazo que habría ganado.

Hermione estaba silenciosa. Nunca había recibo flores, menos unas tan extrañas como aquel ramo tan heterogéneo que le entregaba el colorín, junto a un beso en la mejilla.

— Gracias.

— Bien, bien… bla bla bla… ya "enanín", deja de hablar "taaaanta" cursilería junta, ven Herms… Yo soy George y te voy a presentar al resto de la familia.― George también fue testigo de la salida de libreto de su hermanito y para evitar una confrontación con Draco, que ya veía que se abalanzaba sobre Ronald, prefirió interrumpir y sacar a su amiga de tan extraña y comprometedora situación. Porque era obvio que esa escena le traería más que una simple discusión con su esposo.

El joven comenzó a presentarles a todos los miembros de la familia:

— Esta es Fleur esposa de mi hermano Bill y su hija Victorie. ― Una niña de unos siete u ocho años apareció detrás de su madre, Fleur, una rubia delgada alta, muy bella y su hija era igual de hermosa; Estos son los gemelos Fred II y Roxanne, son mis hijos. ―Dijo George orgulloso.― Y esta es mi esposa Angelina.― Le presentó a una mujer morena, de cabello negro y largo que abrazó con mucho cariño a Hermione.

— ¡Estoy muy feliz que estés de vuelta!

— Yo también estoy feliz.― Respondió.

— Mira, esos son Audrey y Percy (mi hermano, el perfecto, con una "P" "graaande")― A Percy no le pareció que eso fuera un chiste .― Y ellos tienen dos pequeñitas… esta es Lucy, de cuatro años… y ¿Molly?

— Creo que ha encontrado una nueva amiga.― Dijo Audrey mirando a su hija que conversaba amenamente con Rose. Audrey era una mujer como de treinta años, delgada, pero con una mirada triste. Percy era como distante. Daba la impresión de que estaba preocupado por algo pues a cada momento consultaba su reloj o releía una y otra vez, su agenda.

Por su parte Harry había llamado hacia un lado a Draco, mientras Ron seguía a Hermione.

— Trata de controlarte. Molly y Arthur están muy contentos con el regreso de Hermione.

— Ron se está luciendo, se las está dando de galán.

— Todos nos dimos cuenta. Pero Hermione es tu esposa, eso no lo puede cambiar.

— Harry, lo que pasa es que ella no recuerda nada. Tiene algunas vagas ideas, palabras o imágenes, pero ningún recuerdo ni tuyo, ni mío. Menos del comadreja.

— Entonces no sabe lo que hizo este grandísimo estup…

— No, no sabe nada. Yo no quise decírselo, pensando en que todos podemos tener una segunda oportunidad.

— Si dices que ella no recuerda nada es que entonces tú y ella no… o sea… aún no...

— No, nada de nada… creo que estoy fuera de práctica.

— Mmm malo… malo – malo. Jaja, oye, cuéntame todos los detalles de cómo fue que te encontraste con ella.― Draco se dedicó a contarle su aventura en Nueva York, mientras disimuladamente miraba a Hermione que continuaba del brazo de George seguida de Ron, que un par de veces se dirigió a ella haciendo algún comentario. Vio también que su esposa conversó algunas de palabras con Arthur, quien de seguro le estaba preguntando por algo relativo a los muggles.

Había pasado como media hora desde la llegada de los Malfoy Granger, cuando Molly los invitó a almorzar.

Estaban todos sentados en la gran mesa que instaló la familia Weasley para recibir a Hermione. Claro que todo fue idea de Ron. Molly, su madre, hubiera querido hacer algo más sencillo, o simplemente ir a visitarla. No era bueno invadir el espacio de ella y de su esposo. Al fin y al cabo ellos debían estar solos un tiempo. Pero bueno, ya tendrían tiempo de disfrutar su juventud y de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

En aquella mesa se podía ver distintos tipos de platos, pasteles en forma de caldero, empanadas de Cornualles, bollos, melcochas, tritones de jengibre y, por supuesto, la especialidad de la casa: pastel de calabaza.

Pero como Molly sabía que Hermione habría adquirido otros gustos viviendo en nueva York, también había puesto en la mesa: pollos asados, patatas fritas, patatas en duquesa, pizza, ensaladas variadas, mayonesa, kétchup y pastas con diversas salsas. Había muchísima comida y todos se podían servir y repetir lo que quisieran. Hermione optó por un trozo de pollo y patatas, a pesar que Draco le recomendó el pastel de calabaza. Con Rose tuvo mucha aceptación ese pastel, a pesar de que antes de almorzar había comido una cuantas varitas de regaliz y plumas de azúcar que Molly, la hija de Percy y Audrey, le compartieron.

Luego de almorzar, Molly utilizó su varita y todos los platos y bandejas usadas desaparecieron. Los mandó a la cocina de su casa en Londres para luego poder lavarlas junto a un par de elfos que trabajaban en aquella casa.

Se sentaron en unas bancas a tomar algunos tragos y cervezas de mantequilla para bajar el pesado almuerzo, cercanos a unas salamandras mágicas que irradiaban calor en ese día brumoso.

Hermione se acercó a Molly, se veía como tan maternal con todo el mundo, mientras su hija jugaba con los otros niños y Draco conversaba amenamente con George y Harry. Ron la miraba desde lejos. Ese colorín no le había quitado los ojos de encima, la ponía nerviosa. Su voz, su rostro, a algo le recordaba, pero le daba la impresión de que no era algo bueno. No podía identificar esa emoción.

— Así que Crookshanks está contigo.― Era más bien una afirmación que una pregunta lo que le decía Molly entregándole una copa con hidromiel a Hermione.

— Sí, llegó a mi departamento. No sé cómo me encontró.

— Te tiene que haber buscado. Ese gato es especial, por lo que he visto, puedo asegurarte que aparte de pertenecer a magos. Él también ha de tener algo de magia.

— Es posible, pero no me explico cómo pudo llegar al otro lado del mundo.

— Mira, los gatos comunes son capaces de caminar kilómetros y kilómetros en busca de sus amos. Tengo una amiga muggle que me contó que una vez fueron de paseo a una playa que quedaba como a tres horas de su casa, eso es unas 140 millas… y el gato se les quedó en la playa… pero al otro día el gato había llegado a casa. Ellos buscan a sus amos por dónde sea… con mayor razón Crookshanks, que algo de magia ha de tener, porque hasta donde yo sé fue uno de los primeros que tuvo contacto con Sirius Black cuando este se convertía en perro buscando a Harry… ¿Sabes de quién hablo, no?― Hermione ya sabía, Draco se encargó de contarle lo ocurrido con el padrino de Harry Potter.― Entonces por eso yo creo que Crookshanks solo te buscó, por eso que se demoró tanto en llegar a ti, debe haber pasado muchas penurias y aventuras en el trayecto. Si fuera humano, tendría bastante material como para escribir un libro.― Hermione rió con cariño. Con razón ese gato era tan especial. Era cariñoso con ella, pero muy guardián de su pequeña Rose.

— Amor, creo que hora de irnos. Debo ver unos documentos que tengo en la oficina y no son del Ministerio, tienen que ver con un problema en una de las minas de carbón de África.― Era Draco quien las interrumpía.― Además parece que se viene una tormenta y recuerda que debemos irnos en el vehículo muggle.

— ¿Y por qué no utilizan la red Flu?― Inquirió Molly.

— No me gusta, además Rose recién se está involucrando en el mundo de la magia, no la quiero traumar metiéndola a una chimenea con fuegos azules.― Hermione abrió los ojos muy grandes al escuchar lo que decía Draco

— ¡Fuego! ¡Se meten al fuego!― Hermione exclamó alarmada

— No, no es fuego propiamente tal, pareciera serlo pero es frío. En el fondo es la fuerza que da la magia para poder transportarnos a la chimenea a dónde queremos ir.

— Pero igual me da un poco de miedo.― Dijo Hermione.

— ¡Sigues siendo la misma! ¡Nunca te ha gustado la Red Flu, ni las escobas, ni los Thestrals! ― Agregó Molly abrazándola con cariño.

Se despidieron de todos y subieron a la limousine negra que trajo a la familia Malfoy Granger.

— Yo también me voy dijo Ron. ― estaba a punto de desaparecer cuando se escuchó un ¡plaff! Acababa de aparecer una colorina alta, delgada, de cabello hasta la cintura y liso, vestida con ropa deportiva que entallaba cada espacio de su figura: era Ginevra Weasley, la hermana pequeña de la familia y que no fue invitada a la celebración.

— Así que haciendo almuerzos, hermanito de mi alma y no invitas ni a tu novia ni a tu hermana a la celebración.

— ¡Ginny!― Harry estaba con la boca abierta. Era ella la que acaba de llegar. Tan bella, tan especial... tan espontánea… era su ex― novia, la mujer a la cual él le había dado todo el espacio para que se dedicara a su vida profesional y de la cual tuvo que desprenderse ya que ante la vida deportiva de ella, la relación de ambos sucumbió.

— ¡Ginny! ¡Hija!― Arthur se acercó y abrazó a su hija menor. Y así lo hizo cada uno de los presentes hasta que ella misma se acercó a Harry.

— Hola Harry… ¿Estás bien?― Él sonrió y asintió. Ella lo abrazó suavemente y le besó la mejilla. Harry no alcanzó a cruzar sus brazos en la espalda de la joven cuando ésta ya se había separado de él.

— Ron, ven, acompáñame debemos hablar . ― Ginny tomó a su hermano y se lo llevó al interior de La Madriguera.

— Tú dirás…

— ¿Por qué no me avisaste que ibas a hacer este almuerzo para Hermione?

— Porque no sabía que estabas acá…

— Llegué esta mañana… ni mi madre, ni mi padre estaban en la casa, ¿Cómo iba a saber que había un almuerzo para mi amiga?

— ¿Y cómo te enteraste?

— Fui al centro comercial y allí me enteré que no habías ido… más bien "nos enteramos…" Luna también lo sabe.

— ¿Luna? ¿Y qué dijo?

— ¡Qué te importa lo que dijo! Ambas sabemos perfectamente qué te traes entre manos… Hermione tiene dos amigas que están dispuestas a dar su vida por ella… así que mucho cuidado con lo piensas hacer. Ella es una mujer casada.

— ¡Casada con un hurón!

— Puede que sea un hurón engreído, pero no un cobarde despechado...

— ¡Mucho cuidado Ginebra con tus palabras…!

— ¡Mucho cuidado tú con lo que piensas hacer…!

— Ginny, yo no pienso hacer nada. Estaba muy preocupado por ella... por eso te lo conté en la lechuza que te mandé.

— Lo entiendo perfectamente: estabas preocupado porque los mortífagos la podían encontrar antes que Draco… porque tu conciencia no estaba en paz… en cambio ahora ella ha vuelto…

— Yo…

— ¡No se te ocurra hacerle daño ni a Luna ni a Hermione! Ah, por cierto, ¿sabías que Luna está enferma?

— No. Luna no está enferma. No, que yo sepa…

— Bueno, hoy me dijo que venía de ver a un doctor muggle. Cuida más a tu chica y como dijo el Hurón… "Comadreja" ― Dicho esto la pelirroja desapareció.

Harry, al ver que Ginny no salía de La Madriguera, ingresó a buscarla, pero solo se encontró con Ron, que acaba de encender un cigarrillo.

— No sabía que fumaras.

— Lo hago desde hace un tiempo.― Dijo aspirando el humo.

— ¿Y Ginny?

— Se fue. Desapareció.

— ¿Y no se despidió de nadie?

— No. Pero en estos momentos ha de estar en casa de mis padres, por si quieres ir a buscarla.― Harry retrocedió. No quería seguir hablando con aquel hombre que en un tiempo había sido su mejor amigo. Lo conocía tan bien, y sabía que algo tramaba. Esa mirada de rabia, odio y complejos contenidos los conocía de memoria.

— Adiós.

— Harry, espera. Mira, los tres fuimos muy amigos en la escuela y yo sé que he cometido errores, pero creo que puedo redimir mis culpas. Malfoy, lo hizo ¿no?

— Si Draco Malfoy se portó como lo hizo durante la guerra contra Voldemort, fue porque estaban en riesgo sus padres… en cambio tú…

— ¡Nunca apoyé a Voldemort!

— Eso lo sabemos, pero lo tuyo va por otro lado… tiene que ver con las lealtades a los amigos… y a ti te faltó eso, lealtad, tanto conmigo como con Hermione. Ella te quiso mucho… te amó… pero tú no la supiste valorar. Déjala ahora que ella haga su vida con Draco.

— Ellos no son felices.

— Eso no es un tema que a ti te interese ni del cual te debas preocupar.― Harry salió de la habitación y le informó a Molly y Arthur, que también esperaban a Ginny, que ésta ya se había ido. Así que los tres se tomaron de la mano y desaparecieron.

El resto de la familia ingresó a La Madriguera para poder utilizar la red de chimeneas e irse a sus respectivas casas.

Ron quedó solo y se le vino a la mente lo dicho por su hermana. Debía ver a Luna, ¿cómo era que estaba enferma? No sería que ella estaba embarazada… si era eso, todos sus planes se caerían al precipicio.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En la noche, luego de acostar a Rose, Hermione buscó a Draco en su habitación pero éste no se encontraba allí. Tampoco había cenado con ellas. Desde el regreso de La Madriguera, su esposo, casi no había cruzado palabras con su ella. Conversó con Rose, pero a ella no le dirigió palabra alguna. ¿Estaría celoso? ¿Con George? ¿Con Harry? ¿O con Ron? Si empezaban así la relación, estaban perdidos. Si la hubiera conocido más en su rol de policía, habría sabido que la mayoría de sus compañeros eran varones, y que los más cercanos, algo así como una especie de "amigos" que tuvo en Nueva York, también eran varones. No podía ser tan celoso o enojarse por algo tan pequeño.

Entró a la biblioteca de la casa, que era enorme, con estantes con libros antiquísimos y con colecciones completas de muchos años, que comenzaban en el piso y se perdían en el techo, de por lo menos dos pisos de alto. En el fondo estaba el escritorio, y Draco leyendo unos papeles (blancos) no pergaminos como los que estaban a un lado. Eran hojas escritas con letra de computador. De seguro estaba revisando temas relativos a sus empresas.

— ¿Algún problema?― Le preguntó.

— Sí, algunos. Hubo un accidente en una mina y hay muertos. Tendremos que indemnizar a varias familias.

— Lo siento.

— ¿Y sabes cuál es el problema? Que yo he pedido que se invierta en temas de seguridad. ¡Y no se ha hecho! Creo que he estado muy lejos de las empresas y me debo involucrar más. A mi padre poco le importaba la gente que trabajaba con nosotros, para él los muggles eran simples sirvientes, pero para mí no. Detrás de ellos hay familias. Debemos preocuparnos más.

— Así debe ser.

— Hermione, voy a estar ocupado, quizá no pueda verte tan seguido. Debo salir mucho pues la casa matriz de la empresa está en el centro de Londres y me haré cargo yo mismo de los negocios.

— ¿Y tu trabajo como Auror?

— Hablaré con Harry, le pediré un tiempo. Ya lo he hecho antes.― Dijo mirando a Hermione. Ella le esbozó una sonrisa.

— Yo no te veré entonces.

— ¿Y te importa acaso no verme?

— Draco… ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

— Lo digo porque hoy estuviste muy feliz al lado de la comadreja esa.

— ¿Te refieres a Ron?

— ¡A quién más! Cuando hablo de Harry, digo San Potter o Cararajada! No pongas esa cara, pues ambos lo saben.

— No entiendo por qué dices que no me importa no verte…― Dijo triste.

— Simple Hermione: Soy tu esposo, pero no te siento como mi mujer. Tú, no sabes cuánto te amo… pero te quiero presente conmigo siempre… al lado mío… ¡Te quiero a ti en mi cama! ¡Entiéndelo! ¿pero sabes? No te lo pediré más. Cuando quieras que esté contigo, tendrás que ser tú quien me lo pida. Yo no te molestaré más.

— Pero…

— ¡Pero nada! Es mi decisión y creo que con eso te quito un peso de encima. Cuando recobres la memoria será todo distinto. Eso, si recobras también tus sentimientos hacia mí. Porque a lo mejor tus sentimientos pueden ser otros... puede que regreses con tus sentimientos de adolescente y termines en los brazos de la comadreja.

— ¡Draco yo no te permito que…!

— ¿Qué no me permites? ¡Hoy te dejaste adular por ese sinvergüenza cobarde! ¡Y yo estaba allí!

— Lo siento… es que debes…

— ¿Entenderte? Ya. Ya me sé el discurso. Pero ¿Sabes? No quiero discutir más contigo... te quiero demasiado como para pelear de esta forma. Tómate todo el tiempo del mundo y cuando estés convencida de que amas me avisas… y cuando estés convencida de que no, igual me avisas.― Hermione no pudo controlar las lágrimas y se dio la vuelta y salió rumbo a su habitación.

— Espera… antes que te vayas, debo entregarte algo. ― Draco sacó de una de las gavetas de su escritorio la varita que pertenecía a su esposa, la cual había guardado por años junto a él. ― Ten, te pertenece y debes aprender a usarla.

Hermione se limpió disimuladamente sus lágrimas. Draco reparó en ese gesto, no sabía que sus palabras habían calado hondo en ella, quien recibió la varita y no dijo nada.

— Debes tenerla contigo, es tu mejor arma. ― Ella solo asintió y salió de la habitación. Draco sabía que iba llorando.

Draco, deshecho por la tristeza, tomó una hoja y la arrugó entre sus manos. Debía ser fuerte. Era ella la que también debía poner de su parte. Él había cedido mucho pero chocó con el frío blindaje de aquella mujer que tanto había amado en su vida y con la cual tenía una hermosa hija.


	44. Inestabilidad

_**Puedo ser espina o flor pasiva o loca de pasión**_  
><em><strong>depende de lo que me des así me entrego yo.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Depende de tus horas suaves depende de tu mal humor<strong>_  
><em><strong>si el desencanto no invade porque te empeñas en culparm<strong>_e

Hermione se quedó dormida llorando. No podía entender la reacción de Draco, ni olvidar sus hirientes palabras. Ella no había hecho nada de lo que debiera arrepentirse. Al contrario, siempre estuvo pendiente de él. Era Ron el que la seguía a todas parte ¿Cómo Draco podía ver otra cosa? Ella no le coqueteó. Sí, quizá pecó en no rechazar las flores (las que ahora estaban en el bote de la basura) pero no lo iba a hacer delante de toda esa gente.

Aquel día frío, faltaba aún una semana para Navidad, decidió ir a ver la casa que tenía con su madre en Londres. Total, Draco no estaba y aunque estuviera, no quería verlo. Estaba dolida por su reacción, y no sería ella la que lo hablara, también tenía su dignidad y no se iba a humillar de ningún modo.

Dejó a Rose con Marita en la casa, no quería exponer a su pequeña al frío, había tosido un poco, así que le dio un paracetamol muggle, aún no confiaba mucho en esas mezclas (llamadas pociones) que la elfina Oco le ofrecía. Prefería, aún, la ciencia médica.

Se colocó jeans y un abrigo rojo, botas de tacón negras y una boina también roja, todo acompañado de una bufanda de lana y guantes. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a nevar.

Abajo la esperaba el chófer de la casa, Steve, que al verla de inmediato le abrió la puerta de la limousine.

— ¿No hay otro vehículo en el que me puedas llevar? Sinceramente este, aparte de ser tan ostentoso, lo encuentro incómodo. Incluso, te diré que prefiero uno que yo misma pueda conducir.― Lo decía porque no se acostumbraba a andar con un chófer.

— Sí, hay más vehículos en el garaje. Pero ¿usted podría manejar sola?

— ¿Lo dices por si me pierdo en la ciudad?

— Sí, por eso, señora Malfoy.

— No te preocupes, Steve. Creo saber cómo llegar a la casa que tenía con mi madre. Siento que cada las cosas se van aclarando más.

— Pero ¿y si el amo Draco se enfada?

— ¡Que se enfade! Es libre de hacerlos, así como ya de salir sin chaperón ¿no?― El hombre asintió.― Entonces, Steve, por favor, guíame al garaje.

Al ingresar allí, vio que había por lo menos diez vehículos, de las mejores marcas. Todos nuevos. ¡Esa era una fortuna! Y al parecer Draco, solo se manejaba entre apariciones y desapariciones, no utilizaba esos medios de transportes. Avanzó por el espacio que había entre las filas y se encontró con uno muy particular… estaba usado y tenía un par de rayas en el parachoques, lo examinó y si no se equivocaba debía tener una marca de bala en la quinta puerta. ¡Era su Hummer! Bueno, en realidad la que usaba en la Policía de Nueva York.

— ¿Qué hace este vehículo acá?

— Ayer apareció. Lo mandaron los Aurores de Nueva York. Está con todos sus documentos al día y a su nombre, señora Malfoy.

— ¿Documentos al día? Ja―ja con magia consiguen todo ¿no? En fin, con este me quedo. Al fin y al cabo con él he pasado muchas aventuras.― Dijo y se subió, mientras se acomodaba, procedió a abrir la caja en el tablero, en donde se guardaban los documentos, frente al copiloto del vehículo. Allí estaban todos y ¡A su nombre! ¿la policía habría dado de baja ese vehículo? Pero bueno, con un poco de magia, era obvio que ese vehículo estaría con ella. Como fuera, estaba satisfecha. Buscó las llaves y éstas ya estaban puestas.

— Mmm combustible okey… cinturón okey… Bien… arranque.― El motor rugió con su habitual sonido ronco.― Estás bien joyita… directa y adelante…― Dijo movimiento la palanca automática de cambios del vehículo.― ¡Gracias Steve! y tranquilo, que yo le aviso a Draco.― Salió en su vehículo.

Tomó el camino principal y comenzó su marcha hacia la ciudad, dio un par de vueltas, su instinto le decía dónde girar y hacia dónde seguir. Hasta que, luego de unos veinte minutos, vio una casa de un piso, con un antejardín descuidado y algunos árboles secos. Vio también un columpio de fierro instalado a un costado y una casa de perro. Todo abandonado. Era inconfundible, el color amarillo, ya viejo y descascarado, no podía corresponder a otra que no fuera su casa, que otrora fuera su refugio.

Cuando estacionaba el vehículo, un recuerdo llegó a su mente: luego del supuesto accidente de su marido, ella había estado allí. Un día antes de que su madre la obligara a partir a América, una mujer bella, de cabello negro, fue a visitarlas y conversó con su madre. Hermione recordó que ella estaba en cama, y que no pudo escuchar el contexto de la conversación, sin embargo notó que fue breve, solo había escuchado a la mujer decir un par de palabras y luego la había visto por la ventana que se marchaba. ¿Qué palabra había dicho? Sí, había dicho "imperius". Draco le había hablado de que una mujer le había lanzado una maldición a su madre, para sacarla de Londres, debió haber sido ese día.

Bien, algo más que venía a su mente ya no era simplemente las imágenes de una historia que Draco le había traspasado, esta vez era un recuerdo vivido por ella misma, esperaba que pronto esos recuerdos llegaran completos a su mente.

Sacó de su cartera la llave que siempre traía consigo: una llave roja, y grande. Sabía que esa era la de su casa.

Al ingresar vio una casa que tenía pocos muebles y los que tenía estaban tapados con algunas sábanas blancas, también vio algunas cajas cerradas con cinta. No tenía interés en abrirlas. Su intención era otra. Esa casa tenía un sótano, y ella sabía que su madre allí dejó cosas guardadas.

Fue al patio y afuera estaba el ingreso al desván, pero estaba con candado. Tomó una pala de fierro que estaba cerca y con un fuerte golpe, estilo policía neoyorkina le dio uno certero a la unión del fierro con la madera y esta se rompió. Tomó las alas de la puerta y las abrió por completo. Ingresó. En la entrada estaba el interruptor de la luz, lo encendió y descendió por la escala un par de metros.

¡Eso sí que estaba sucio! Y si hasta telas de araña había en el techo, no les tenía miedo, pero sí mucho asco. Se apresuró en buscar y vio muchas cosas viejas, cajas con ropa de antaño, algunos trofeos, juguetes viejos, cuadernos del Heathside Preparatory School, y una caja cerca en donde había una insignia: Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería: "―¡Bingo!"― dijo, y sacó la caja, era pesada, por lo tanto no la podría subir escalones arriba, pero bueno, tendría entonces que revisar allí mismo y sacar lo que le podría servir.

Encontró un par de fotos, de esas que ya había visto en la Mansión Malfoy, que se movían: unas de Harry, otras de ella con Harry, otras con Ron, de los tres juntos y una con ¿un gigante? Rió. Se veía con cara simpática el mechudo y barbudo gigante. Luego encontró una en donde ella estaba tomada de la mano con Ron y luego se ¡Besaban! ¿Había sido novia de Ron? ¿Por qué Draco no se lo contó? Ahora entendía los celos de su esposo.

Luego vio algunos recortes de diarios en donde hablaban de la caída de Voldemort, del "niño que vivió", de ella ayudando a Harry…

Allí también estaba un libro que decía "Libro de Reglamentario de Hechizos Clase 1" de Miranda Goshawk, ese le podría servir… total si no recordaba los hechizos, debería practicarlos. Había otros más y uno que le llamó la atención "Magia avanzada, hechizos repelentes de maldiciones y cómo enfrentar la magia oscura, nivel 7", bien, también lo llevaría. Cuando estaba revisando otra caja, sintió que alguien llegaba y comenzaba a bajar por la escala… Se sobresaltó y se puso de pie. Instintivamente llevó su mano a su costado izquierdo: "― ¡Demonios, estoy desarmada!"― Se dijo pero recordó la varita que Draco le había entregado la noche anterior, la cual había comenzado a llevar consigo. Así que de inmediato se llevó la mano al costado de su bota y la sacó, la tomó y sintió como si una brisa tibia la envolviera por completo… era una sensación extraña pero agradable. "― ¿Y qué hago con esto? ¡¿Cómo diantres se usa?!"― ¡Alto! ¿Quién es? ¡Estoy armada!― Pero nadie contestó y le dio un movimiento a su varita y de esta salió un rayo color verde y dio justo en la pared.

— ¡Calma, puedes hacerle daño a cualquiera! ¡Peor, si no la sabes usar!

— Tú, ¿qué haces acá?

— Quería hablar contigo y supuse que vendrías a este lugar. Te esperé afuera y en un momento de descuido tú llegaste y no te vi entrar. Luego vi tu auto y esperé, pero al ver que no salías me preocupé. Por eso te vine a buscar.― Era Ron Weasley que estaba parado en la escalera.

— Bien, pero creo que es mejor salir de este lugar.

— Guarda la varita, por favor. Tú no la sabes usar.

— Quizá no aún, pero tengo buenos puños y doy patadas que ni te imaginas.― Le dijo irguiéndose lo más que podía y mostrando firmeza. Salió del sótano con la varita en la mano, un par de libros y unas fotos.

— Tú dirás.― Decía mientras cerraba la puerta de acceso.― Lo malo es que rompí la cerradura. Ron sacó su varita.

— Reparo. ― Y la cerradura quedó como nueva. Hermione rio suavemente y lo invitó a entrar en la casa. Afuera estaba muy helado.

— Si me quieres decir algo, dímelo ahora. No es bueno estar acá los dos solos conversando.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tu esposito se enoja?

— Ustedes no se llevan bien, ya lo he notado.

— Nunca nos hemos llevado bien.

— Entonces ¿por qué nos hiciste ese banquete?

— ¿Eso? Era por ti, no para él. Pero el muy inseguro tenía que ir.

— Ronald, yo no te voy a permitir que hables mal de Draco.

— Malfoy sabe perfectamente lo que pienso de él, pero en realidad yo no quiero hablar de él, quiero hablar de ti Hermione…

— ¿De qué? Yo estoy bien.

— No. Siento que no. Quiero que sepas que cualquier problema que tengas, puedes contar conmigo, siempre hemos sido amigos.

— Y novios ¿no es cierto? – Ron sonrió.

— Efectivamente.

— Y algo pasó entre nosotros que yo terminé casada con Draco…

— Correcto.

— Entonces Señor Weasley, no se acerque jamás a mí. Soy una mujer casada y fiel a mi marido. Así que… si la próxima vez te acercas a mí, no habiendo nadie cerca, juro, que aunque no sepa utilizar la varita, te llegará un rayo del color que se me antoje por tu cabeza naranja o por tu inmenso culo caído. ¿Entendido? No soy ninguna niñita pequeña a quien puedas embaucar. Conozco mucho a los de tu clase y percibo perfectamente a quienes intentan engañarme.

— Hermione…

— Desde ahora, Señora Malfoy, ¿Entendido?― Dijo y lo apuntó con la varita en el cuello. Ron quedó pasmado y con los brazos en alto. Hermione reía para sus adentros había utilizado la varita tal como si fuera un arma.

Salió hecha una furia de la casa y desde la puerta le gritó al colorín: ― ¡Sal de inmediato, si no quieres quedar encerrado! ―

— No te preocupes por mí, me puedo desaparecer.

— Bien, como quieras.― Dijo y cerró con un portazo la puerta principal.

— Esta mujer sí que está cambiada, si no me cuido a la próxima me convierte en comadreja… ― Pensó Ron y desapareció.

Hermione se subió a su vehículo y partió rápidamente a su casa. Al bajarse le entregó las llaves a Steve e ingresó hecha una furia, debía hablar con Draco en forma urgente.

— ¡Draco Malfoy! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Contesta! ― Draco se asomó por el pasillo del segundo piso y la miró extrañado. Nunca la había escuchado gritar.

— Estoy acá, en mi habitación.― Hermione subió corriendo, lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo nuevamente hasta el cuarto de él, el que utilizaba de soltero.

— ¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste que fui novia de Ron Weasley?

— Pues…

— ¿Crees que soy adivina acaso? ¿O que lo iba a sacar por descarte?

— Hermione…

— ¡Te pones celoso! ¡Te enojas porque el estúpido culo caído, me da unas flores extrañas! ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que desde antes ya le tenías celos?

— No te quise decir nada, para no causarte un mal rato.

— ¿Mal rato? ¡Mal rato ha sido el que me he llevado yo hoy! ¡Fui a la casa que tenía acá con mi madre y el tipo con cabeza de zanahoria me fue a buscar allá!

— ¿Qué hizo qué?

— ¡Lo que oyes! Lo amenacé con esta famosa varita que me entregaste. Pero sucede que no la sé usar… y le mandé un puto rayo que le rosó su asquerosa cabezota color zanahoria.

— Hermione, tú no puedes salir sola.

— ¡Yo salgo sola cuando quiero! Y si fuiste capaz de traerme la Hummer, tráeme mis armas… con ellas soy hábil y estoy dispuesta a utilizarlas si otra vez al estúpido ese se le ocurre seguirme. ― Draco, a pesar de que Hermione estaba enojada, reía. Era muy cómico verla tan fuera de sí, pero sobre todo estaba feliz por verla enfadada con Ron. Eso era de antología.

— No sabía que podías ser tan inestable, Hermione Malfoy.

— ¿Inestable? ¡¿Pero de qué mierdas hablas?! ¡Soy como soy!

— Tan fina, tan dulce, tan centrada... y ahora te veo echando palabrotas…

— Es que nunca me viste cuando fui policía de calles, sobre todo en el Bronx…― Decía calmándose y sentándose en la cama.

— Okey. Mira si te traje el Hummer, también te traje tus armas y tu caja fuerte… y está como nueva... en tu habitación… Quiero que te sientas bien y estés tranquila. Yo me aseguraré que esa comadreja no te moleste más.

— No es necesario, creo que con lo que le dije bastará.

— Pero dame el gusto de ponerlo en su sitio. ― Hermione se escogió de hombros, como diciendo "haz lo que quieras".

— Bien. Le haré una visita a ese estúpido.

— Otra cosa, Draco, ¿qué significa "imperius"?

— ¿Imperius? ¡¿Ese malnacido osó hechizarte?!

— No, no nada de eso. Es que recordé que una vez, luego de que había nacido Rose, una mujer visitó a mi madre en esa casa y le dijo esa palabra. Más no me acuerdo… en aquellos días yo no estaba bien.

Draco ató cabos. No había duda al respecto. Ese era el eslabón que daba con la respuesta de todos esos años perdidos. Jane Granger, madre de Hermione, había sido víctima de un hechizo, y era evidente que la causante de todo debía de ser Pansy Parkinson.

— Imperius es una maldición imperdonable… en donde la persona que la hace se hace dueña de los actos de quien la recibe… es decir, la víctima pasa a ser un mero títere de su victimario.

— Eso quiere decir que mi madre fue manejada por esa bruja ¿no?

— Así es Hermione. Eso debió ocurrir aquella vez, por eso que tu madre te llevó lejos de mí.

— Y yo sin saber nada… ¡Te juro que si algún día me encuentro de frente con esa bruja, te juro que no voy a titubear en hacerla pagar por todo. No lo dudo, aunque espero que los Aurores hagan su trabajo antes de que ocurra eso. ― Guardó silencio unos segundos antes de seguir hablando, prefería no seguir ahondando en el tema, más que nada para no preocupar a Hermione. ― Otra cosa. Mañana van venir algunos ejecutivos de la empresa, alguno son muggles y unos cuántos magos.

— ¿A cenar?

— Sí. Será una cena de negocios.

— Ah. Bien.

— Ya. Ahora tranquila y descansa. Yo voy a salir tengo una reunión con la señorita Greengrass y su padre, posiblemente iniciemos un negocio de comunicación en telefonía celular para la comunidad mágica.

— Bueno ¿y qué pasará con las lechuzas?

— Se quedarán sin trabajo. ― Respondió tranquilamente.

— ¡Draco, eso sería espantoso!

— Bueno, los muggles dejaron sin trabajo a las palomas mensajeras hace rato y nadie dijo nada. ― Dijo sonrientemente burlesco y salió de la habitación. 

_**Puedo ser limón o miel amante o puro desamor**_  
><em><strong>y lo que siento es que tal vez no tenga solución.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Vivo esquivando tu mirada me inquieta el tono de tu voz<strong>_  
><em><strong>vivo insegura, vivo tensa que forma de vivir es esta.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Inestabilidad me creas, inestabilidad.<strong>_


	45. Entre aclaraciones, enredos y amigas

Se escuchó un ruido en la oficina de Ron. Él se encontraba de espaldas mirando por la ventana de su oficina hacia uno de los módulos de venta de artículos escolares de la multitienda de su propiedad. Se giró y vio frente a él, a la persona que menos deseaba ver… sabía que eso era sinónimo de problemas. Bien, él se lo había buscado. Se relajó y trató de poner su mejor cara. La estrategia era no ser confrontacional, claro que si la situación lo ameritaba, tendría que defenderse.

— Draco Malfoy, ¿qué haces acá?

— No te hagas conmigo Weasley.― Draco se acercó al escritorio, pero Ron prefirió quedarse apoyado en la ventana, posiblemente tuviera que saltar.

— Solo vengo a una cosa comadreja rastrera, ¡aléjate de mi esposa! Si vuelvo a saber que te le has acercado, te juro que se me olvida que soy Auror.

— Oye, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Tan inseguro estás del amor que ella te tiene? Cuídala más entonces, preocúpate porque no ande sola por ahí. Agradece que fui yo quien la encontró; Si hubiese sido algún amiguito de tu querido y venerado padre, es posible que en estos momentos el viudo fueras tú.

— ¡Maldita rata!

— ¡No te acerques! Puedo pedir que te saquen los de seguridad. ― Ron se había puesto a la defensiva. Sabía que, a pesar de él ser alto, Draco era más atlético y mucho más rápido.

— Mantén tu narizota lejos de mi familia, no te lo voy a repetir dos veces…― Lo apuntó con su varita.― Dicho esto Draco lo observó con su habitual mirada de asco y desprecio. Luego de lo cual, desapareció.

Ron suspiró fuerte. La cosa se le complicaba mucho. Solo falta que Hermione se enterara de su "metida de patas" y hasta ahí no más quedaba su plan de reconquista… Bien, debía actuar rápido, iría donde Luna y luego donde Ginny, a ambas debía convencerlas, sino un par de hechizos tendría que utilizar.

Se fue directo a las oficinas de "El Quisquilloso", el periódico del padre Luna, quien ahora solo se dedicaba a la Editorial, mientras que su hija estaba a cargo del área de producción. La imprenta era más grande, y contaba con algunos empleados, que se preocupaban de las ediciones y de encontrar las noticias más descabellas e inverosímiles del mundo mágico para publicarlas.

"El Quisquilloso" se encontraba ubicado en el Callejón Diagon, un lugar estratégico, pensando en que este periódico, de tirada quincenal, logró gran aceptación en la comunidad mágica, luego del derrocamiento de Voldemort.

Los empleados del periódico ya lo conocían, una secretaria joven lo saludó y le informó que Luna estaba en su oficina, que ingresara sin anunciarse, total, ella siempre lo estaba esperando.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio que Luna estaba recostada en su escritorio, apoyando su cara con sus dos manos. Parecía llorar.

— Luna, ¿qué ocurre?― La muchacha se sobresaltó y se irguió. Su rostro mostraba su maquillaje corrido.

— Ron, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

— Vine porque quería conversar contigo, pero veo que algo te ocurre.

— No pasa nada.― Intentó secarse las lágrimas, pero ya era tarde: Ron se dio cuenta de que ella lloraba.

— Ginny me dijo que habías ido a un médico muggle. Generalmente las brujas y los magos vamos a esos médicos cuando queremos corroborar los diagnósticos de los medimagos.

— Así es.

— Ya, entonces qué tienes que te hace llorar. ¡No me digas que estás embarazada! Porque mira, mi intención no es tener hijos todavía… Claro, eso si es mío… ¿no?

— ¿Sabes Ronald? Ginny me dijo que eras estúpido… antes, Herms, también me lo había dicho, pero parece que la estúpida era yo, por no creerlo.

— No me vengas con esas tonterías… ni cambies el tema de conversación… Si has ido a un médico muggles es porque algo grave te ocurre… ya que los magos solo vamos a los médicos muggles por tres causas: primero problemas cardiacos, luego por cáncer y para corroborar embarazos… es esto último ¿no? Luna, estás embarazada.

— Pues bien. Sí, estoy embarazada. Fui al médico muggle para que ningún medimago se lo dijera a mi padre. Pero tranquilo. ― Hizo un gesto para que Ron no la interrumpiera.― No es tu hijo. Te mentí. Estuve con otro… y quedé embarazada.― La cara de Ron se desfiguró. Luna no podía haberle mentido así.

— No te creo.

— Es la verdad. Siempre tú fuiste tan distante conmigo, siempre yo fui tu "desahogo"… nunca me amaste… hace tiempo yo lo sabía, me había dado cuenta de ello, pero yo era una tonta que me decía que sin ti, yo me moriría… pero luego apareció este hombre… y mira… voy a ser mamá… Vete tranquilo… que aquí tú no tienes nada qué ver. ― Ron la miró incrédulo. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Estaba él tan preocupado de reconquistar a Hermione, que no se dio cuenta de que Luna tenía otro hombre?

— ¿Lo conozco?― Le preguntó. Luna se acomodó en su escritorio y lo miró fijamente.

— No. Y si lo conocieras, no te lo diría. Ahora, ándate. Ve y conquista a quien quiera, busca a Hermione… búscala y espera a ver su respuesta, y la de Draco… ¡Que te vaya bien con eso!

— ¡A mí nadie me engaña! ¡Buscaré al desgraciado y me las pagará!

— ¿Y qué te tiene que pagar? ¡Si fui yo la que te engañó! Vete tranquilo y sin remordimientos. Déjame y no me vuelvas a buscar jamás.

— ¡Esto no se queda así! ¡Ninguna mujer se ríe de mí, en mi cara!

— Pues yo, ya lo he hecho. ¡Sal de mi oficina ahora mismo!

— Si no qué… ¿llamarás a los plimpis para que me echen?

— No. Solo a los guardias.― Ron respiró fuerte, le dio un puñetazo al escritorio y salió dando un portazo.

Luna se puso a llorar nuevamente y tomó una hoja de papel, en donde leía una y otra vez: "Embarazo de alto riesgo obstétrico."

En la noche Hermione se arregló muy elegante para recibir a los invitados de Draco, se puso un vestido rojo largo de escote levemente pronunciado con una joya de pequeños diamantes en el pecho al juego con una pequeña y delgada cadena de oro en su cuello.

Draco entró en la habitación para bajar juntos y esperar a los invitados. Le sonrió al verla tan hermosa y elegante. Se contuvo de no tirarla a la cama y comérsela a besos. Si hubiera sido un vampiro, quizá ya le habría "Hincado el diente", sonrió para sus adentros al imaginarse en esa situación.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— No, nada, es que te ves muy linda.― Dijo tomándola de la mano.― Rose, ¿ya está dormida?

— Sí. Está feliz porque ahora tiene una puerta para comunicarse con Marita…― Decía refiriéndose al arreglo que realizaron en la casa para que Marita estuviera comunicada con Rose mediante una puerta entre las dos habitaciones.

— ¿Sigue con tos?

— No. Está mejor. Pero me dijo que anoche tuvo pesadillas.

— ¿Sí? ¿Y te dijo qué había soñado?

— No se acuerda. Ella nunca ha tenido pesadillas. Me preocupa…

— Bien, yo mañana conversaré con Rose.

— Ella te adora, Draco.

— Lo sé y yo a la adoro a ella.

Recibieron a la gente invitada, conversaron un rato y luego pasaron a la mesa. A Hermione le extrañó la familiaridad con que esa mujer de cabello largo y castaño, de labios rojos y sensuales, hablaba con Draco. Parecía que con cada gesto le coqueteara a su esposo. Incluso cuando hablaba hacía tantos movimientos que, en más de tres oportunidades puso su huesuda mano sobre la de Draco. Mostrando con ello sus largas uñas rojas y sus costosos anillos. Hermione, disimuladamente se miraba sus manos y claro, ella solo usaba un brillo en sus uñas y lucía el anillo matrimonial. Solo en ese instante se sintió orgullosa de que Draco también lo luciera. Una ternura enorme la invadió y le dieron ganas de abalanzarse sobre él y comérselo a besos… eso, antes de la que tal "Señorita Greengrass" no se lo comiera con los ojos.

Observó, en un momento mientras tomaban el postre, que esa mujer sobrepasó todos los límites: se acercó tanto a Draco para susurrarle algo al oído. Éste le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Hermione se puso de pie, y dejó la servilleta en la mesa.

— Permiso, me retiro. Draco…

— Pero...

— Quiero ver a nuestra hija.― Era la primera vez que le decía "nuestra hija" y lo hizo adrede para que la tal Greengrass lo escuchara.― Quiero ver cómo sigue de su catarro. Permiso. ― Draco se puso de pie para que esposa se retirara. Y ella se despidió de unos cuantos invitados más.

Se fue al cuarto de su hijita y se acostó al lado de ella.

— Mamita, te he echado de menos.― Le dijo Rose girándose hacia el lado de su madre. Hermione le puso la mano en la frente para ver si había fiebre.

— He estado ocupadita, pero ya estoy contigo. Te prometo que mañana estaremos todo el día juntitas.

— ¡Sí! Ah pero acá no hay pista de patinaje...

— Le pediremos a tu padre que construya una con su varita ¿sí? Pero solo podrás patinar cuando estés mejor de tu resfrío ¿qué te parece?

— ¡Super! Te quiero mucho mamita linda.

— Yo te adoro angelito de mi corazón. Y ahora a dormir.

— ¿Te quedas a mi lado mientras me duermo?  
>— Sí, mi amor. Duerme que yo estaré a tu lado.― La niña giró en su cama, abrazando un pequeño osito de peluche y cerró sus ojos. Hermione, vio que en la ventana Crookshanks estaba mirando hacia afuera, luego el gato se acomodó y se enrolló pero no se durmió.<p>

Hermione cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida un par de horas. Cuando despertó sintió que sus piernas estaba adormecidas, por estar con zapatos de tacón acostada en la orilla de la cama de su hija. Se puso de pie, estiró un poco su vestido y salió. Estaba la casa iluminada, pero no se escuchaban conversaciones. Avanzó hasta el cuarto de Draco. La puerta estaba cerrada, le gustaría verlo y darle las buenas noches. Abrió la puerta y la luz estaba apagada. Encendió de inmediato el interruptor pero en esa habitación no había nadie. ¿Dónde estaría? Apagó nuevamente la luz, y fue ahí que escuchó una voz femenina, casi chillona, la cual identificó de inmediato, y la voz de Draco que algo le respondía. Se asomó por el pasillo del segundo piso y observó apoyada al balaustre de madera tallada del segundo piso.

— Draco, ha sido una velada extraordinaria.

— Ha sido necesaria para conocer a los nuevos inversionistas.

— Eres un visionario… Nos interesó mucho tu propuesta en el ámbito comunicacional.

— Sí, es una buena idea que yo estoy seguro va a dar buenos dividendos.

— Así espero. Bien, me voy. ¿Draco?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Por qué en el colegio no fuimos novios?― Draco sonrió nervioso e intentó mirar al segundo piso. Hermione que vio ese movimiento se escondió de inmediato tras la columna.

— Ehhh no sé… Desde séptimo año que estoy con Hermione.

— Ah... sí, es verdad… bien, me la saludas de mi parte. En todo caso te diré que ella no tiene ni idea de negocios, no sé en qué te puede aportar.

— Quizá no sepa de negocios, pero es la mujer que elegí, la madre de mi hija.

— ¡Pero hombre, ella no te quiere! Eso se le nota a millas. Pero bueno, mejor me voy… no quiero que mis apreciaciones te puedan perturbar la noche.― Dijo dándole un beso en la cara, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios de Draco. Desde el segundo piso Hermione vio que ese beso era en los labios. Apretó fuertemente la madera del balaustre y despacio, sin que nadie notara su presencia, entró en su habitación. Cerró con seguro, nunca lo hacía, porque siempre esperaba que Draco pasara a saludarla. Desde esta noche, esa puerta estaría siempre cerrada.

Se tiró a su cama y como la noche anterior, se quedó dormida llorando. Pensaba en Draco besando a otra mujer y ella siendo espectadora. Si era capaz de hacerlo en su casa, ¿qué haría afuera de ésta?

Por su parte, Draco, luego de despedir a Astoria Greengrass, subió las escaleras corriendo, quería ver a Hermione y contarle lo bien que le había ido con el nuevo negocio y ojalá aquella noche lograra quedarse con ella… hacía frío y ella debía tener una camita cálida.

Como siempre giró la perilla de la puerta pero esta no se movió. Era extraño, Hermione nunca cerraba la puerta. Así que de inmediato golpeó.

— Hermione, ¿estás ahí? ¿Estás bien?― Hubo un silencio.― Contesta... ¿Estás ahí? Si no contestas, abro con magia.

— ¡Vete! ¡Déjame dormir!― Se escuchó una voz ahogada.

— Hermione, ¿qué te ocurre?

— Tengo sueño. No me molestes.― Draco iba a utilizar magia, pero se abstuvo. Movió su cabeza, respiró profundo y se fue a su habitación. No había nada qué hacer. Algo le pasaba… ¿Estaría celosa, acaso? ¿O sería uno de sus periodos en donde se encerraba en sí misma y veía fantasmas que no eran? Celos, de seguro.

Al otro día Hermione, se levantó a eso de las nueve de la mañana y ya Draco se había ido a las oficinas centrales de la empresa en el Londres muggle. Ayudó a Marita a levantar a Rose, para desayunar juntas.

Luego del desayuno y mientras Hermione leía uno de los libros de magia que trajo de la casa que había compartido con su madre en Londres y mientras su hija jugaba a armar un puzzle de mil piezas en el piso de la sala, con la ayuda de Marita, vio que un auto deportivo se estacionaba afuera de la mansión, miró por la ventana y vio una pelirroja de cabello largo que bajaba acompañada de otra mujer un poco más baja, de cabello rubio, ambas sonreían. Hermione esperó a que hablaran con la Elfina que las recibió y a que ésta las anunciara. A los segundos ingresó Oco y le dijo:

— La señorita Ginny Weasley y la señorita Luna Lovegood dicen que quieren hablar con la ama Malfoy, dicen que son sus mejores amigas.

Hermione no recordaba tener mejores amigas, pero los nombres le eran muy familiares, ¿Luna? ¡Como el nombre de su hija! ¡Pero claro, el mismo Draco le había dicho que su padre, Lucius Malfoy, había muy mal herido a dos de sus mejores amigas! ¡Debían ser ellas!

— Oco, hazlas pasar de inmediato.― Hermione las esperó y al verlas aparecer sintió una alegría enorme. Pero no sabía quién era quién. Pero igual las abrazó y ellas igual. Las dos recién llegadas lloraban de alegría. Rose se acercó a ver qué ocurría.

Ginny de inmediato la miró y se puso en cuclillas. Esa niña era un ángel, era bellísima, fiel retrato de su padre.

— ¿Rose?

— Rose Malfoy.

— Ven pequeña. Yo soy Ginny Weasley y desde ahora ¡tu Hada Madrina!

— ¡Yupi! ¡Tengo Hada Madrina!― Y se tiró a los brazos de Ginny.

— Tú debes ser Luna. ― Hermione miró a la más baja y de cabello rubio.

— Sí, Luna… lunática, como me decías en el colegio.― Hermione rió, luego Luna abrazó también a Rose . ― Si ya tienes tu Hada, que es Ginny, yo soy la Tía que te consentirá en todo.

— ¿Te llamas Luna?― Le preguntó Rose, haciendo una "U" bien larga.

— Sí, me llamo Luuuuna.

— ¡Yo también me llamo Luna!… ¡Rose Luna!

Ahora Hermione entendía por qué le había puesto ese nombre a su hija. No era un nombre común, pero estaba grabado en su corazón: el nombre de una de sus mejores amigas.


	46. Bandera blanca

Era 24 de diciembre. Noche Buena. Pero hacía varios días que no había visto a Draco. Lo extrañaba demasiado. Se imaginaba una y otra vez esa escena entre él y Astoria... besándose.

No había tenido oportunidad de abordar el tema con él. Sin embargo, no sabía qué le iba a decir, ¿hacerle una escena de celos? No podía. Él estaba cansado de tanto esperarla. Llevaba más de un mes sabiendo quién era. Era la Señora Malfoy y ella no se comportaba como tal. Era solo la imagen de una señora que no le respondía a su esposo en la intimidad. Y realmente ella también moría día a día al no tenerlo. Deseaba verlo. Deseaba que la volviera a besar. Deseaba sentir nuevamente su boca en la de ella. Quería sentirlo, pero ¿cómo perdonar aquella escenita que vio? ¿Cómo decirle… "_no recuerdo nada, pero quiero que me hagas el amor_?" Reía para sí con esa frasecita, no iba con su personalidad y por lo tanto jamás se lo diría. Una cosa sí, no iba a aguantar que Draco la engañara, menos con esa estirada de "La Greengrass", no había cruzado muchas palabras con ella, pero sinceramente su presencia le molestaba o como habría dicho Rose: "Me cae mal", y claro que sí, si le coqueteaba en su cara a su esposo. Bien, ahora estaban a mano, entendía perfectamente qué había sentido Draco cuando el estúpido de Ron le regaló esas flores extrañas, hermosas, pero extrañas, ¿quién regala flores que son especias? ¡Un mago loco no más!

Mientras Rose jugaba haciendo bolas de nieve con Steve y Marita en el jardín, ella comenzó a caminar por el pequeño sendero que llevaba al bosque de pinos y abetos que estaba al final de los dominios de la Mansión Malfoy. Nunca había ido hasta allí, pensaba que estaba cerca, pero en realidad, eran un par de kilómetros y el frío era muy grande. Prefirió volver, esperaría un día que estuviera más templado para adentrarse en esos territorios, que también le pertenecían a ella. Se imaginó un día de campo junto a su esposo y su hija sentados en una manta un lindo día primaveral. ¡Qué lejano! Su situación con Draco no tenía solución, al menos no, en el corto plazo.

_**"No tiene sentido, continuar hiriéndonos, **_  
><em><strong>por ese camino, no se salva nuestro amor,<strong>_  
><em><strong>discutimos sin razón, por egoísmo, y ninguno de los dos quiere admitirlo.<strong>_  
><em><strong>No tiene sentido, acostarnos sin hablar, fingir que dormimos, sin poner punto final, a esta guerra que nos tiene desgastados, <strong>_  
><em><strong>a esta guerra que no sé, como empezamos"<strong>_

En la noche, a eso de las 21:30, Draco aún no llegaba, y en la Mansión Malfoy, ya estaban algunos invitados, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood. ¿Era parecer suyo o su amiga Ginny miraba con mucho interés a Harry y este se ponía nervioso? Harían una linda pareja, pensó.

— ¿Vamos a seguir esperando a Draco? Yo tengo hambre y... (se miró la barriga), también. ― Dijo Luna, sin darse cuenta. El resto de los allí presentes quedó en silencio.

— ¿Estás embarazada, Lunita?― Ginny se acercó y le puso la mano en la barriga.

— Mmm, sí. ― Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y qué dice Ron?― Preguntó Harry, pero Luna tosió y todos entendieron que no quería hablar del tema. Ginny se acercó a Harry y le susurró al oído: ―¡Ese desgraciado se las verá conmigo! Te apuesto a que no quiere asumir.

— Y a mí me tendrá que escuchar.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Era obvio que esa "comadreja" no quería ser el padre del bebé de Luna. ¡Era un sinvergüenza de primera! ¡Y se hacía el galán con ella! ¡Un buen par de puñetazos le hacía falta! Ya se los daría ella misma... debía entrenar y ya tenía con quién...

— Luna tiene razón, es hora de cenar… pasemos.― Dijo Hermione, tomando de la mano a Rose, quien ya tenía sueño. En ese momento llegó Draco a la cena, pero venía acompañado de…

— Traje a Astoria, su padre viajó esta tarde a Birmania y la invité a cenar con nosotros. ― Dijo con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. Hermione lo miró y no podía creer lo que Draco estaba diciendo. Como una dama, dejando de lado a la policía del Bronx, le respondió.

— Espero que nuestra cena cumpla tus expectativas… Es comida Muggle…― La mujer la miró extrañada. Ella era una bruja de sangre limpia, jamás comería una comida de los muggles.― Pero no te preocupes, Ginny trajo algo para el que quiera cenar comida alternativa, ¿cierto Ginny?

— ¡Ah, sí! Traje moscas en café con leche, un par de tarros de cucarachas al coñac, unos pirulíes con sabor a sangre (plato preferido de los vampiros), un poco de estofado de buey (del año pasado) ¡Ah! Y lo mejor, un rico zumo de dientes de grillos de agua estancada.

— Jaja jaja― Rose no aguantó la risa y Harry tampoco. A Luna le dio asco.

— Es broma… hay comida normal.― Dijo Hermione riendo. Draco la miró como diciendo:―"No tienes remedio"―

La cena transcurrió normalmente. Eso sí, Hermione no le dirigió palabra alguna a Draco, en todo caso a él poco le importó porque se veía que escuchaba con mucha atención a Astoria, la que hablaba de cuánto le había costado un arreglo de cabello, de cuánto litros de pintura gastaba en sus uñas, de cuántos centímetros eran sus tacos, y un montón de cosas tan poco interesantes que Draco, a esas alturas debía estar durmiendo y a propósito de sueño, se dijo Hermione, vio que Rose se había quedado dormida en el sillón. Pobrecita su pequeñita, no estaba acostumbrada a estar a esas horas despierta. Ya mañana vería qué regalos le dejaría Papa Noel, ya que el árbol navideño estaba repleto de juguetes.

Los amigos se fueron de a poco, y se despidieron tanto de Hermione y Draco. También se tenían que despedir de Astoria, que no tenía pensado irse aún "―¿Pero qué espera esa mujer? Es tonta o se hace… debe irse, ¿Pensará que la invitaremos a dormir en casa?"― Se decía Hermione.

— Draco, voy a acostar a Rose. ― Hermione con la niña en brazos, pensó que Draco la iba a tomar y ayudarla, pero no. No se inmutó. Hermione le dio una rabia tremenda que si no tuviera a Rose en sus brazos, le quitaría la copa que tenía en la mano a su esposo y se la tiraría por la cara y a la bruja de labios rojos la agarraría de los pelos y la habría echado a la calle.― Bien. Buenas noches. ― Dijo y salió, subió las escaleras y acostó a su hijita en la cama, le quitó las botas, la cubrió con las frazadas y besó su frente. Observó que Crookshanks miraba hacia el bosque. Hermione acarició a su gato y ella también miró hacia el bosque. Solo había oscuridad.

— Cuida a mi bebé. ― Le dijo dándole un besito en la cabeza al gato. Este se acomodó en sus patas, enrollándose en su cola, y como el día anterior, no se durmió, sino que se quedó pegado a la ventana.

Salió al pasillo y vio que Draco conversaba con Astoria y ella le acomodaba el cabello de él detrás de su oreja. Él inmediatamente miró hacia el segundo piso y Hermione se quedó ahí para que viera que ella estaba siendo testigo de aquello. Luego se giró y entró a su habitación. Suponía que Draco la iría a dejar, porque habían llegado juntos ¡Qué odio más grande! ¡Qué celos! Había tomado una decisión: Desde mañana instalaría una bolsa con aserrín y arena para darle de patadas imaginando que era la bruja resbalosa esa. O mejor, instalaría en el garaje un espacio para probar tiro al blanco con una Magnum que pensaba adquirir, pero en vez del blanco, pondría la foto de "La Greengrass" con la que se relajaría disparándole. No hacía faltan los psicólogos ni los psiquiatras para desahogar la rabia, con eso le bastaría. Y bueno, si con eso no era suficiente, un buen par de patadas por el trasero no andaría mal, tanto para ella como para Draco… ¡Ese Draco estúpido! ¡Sacándole celos! ¡Pero si no eran adolescentes para entrar en ese jueguito!

Con tanta rabia, se metió en la ducha. Necesitaba un poco de agua caliente para quitar esa rabia. Salió en su bata de baño y mientras se peinaba su cabello frente al bureau entró Draco a la habitación. Se había olvidado de cerrar la puerta con seguro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?― Le preguntó.

- Te he venido a ver.

— ¿Y no fuiste a dejar a tu amiguita?

— No.― Respondió y cerró la puerta. Y fue él quien le echó seguro a la puerta. Hermione reparó en aquello y se puso de pie. Draco se quitó la corbata y la tiró a la cama.

— ¿Qué pretendes?

— Nada. Quiero estar contigo…

— ¿Qué tomaste? ¡¿Qué tenía esa copa?!― Hermione se puso nerviosa. Draco se quitó también el saco y también lo arrojó a la cama. Ella retrocedió unos pasos, pero no había más habitación. Se encontró con la pared en su espalda, mientras veía cómo Draco se desabotonaba suavemente cada botón de su camisa blanca.

— ¿Estás celosa?― Preguntó riendo burlesca y sensualmente.

— No te rías. No es lindo que le coquetees a esa resbalosa delante de mis amigos.

— No le coqueteo… ella me coquetea a mí.

— Sí, claro. El otro día vi cómo se besaban.

— No, no nos hemos besado…. Tus celos te ciegan.

— Ja ― ja. Te gusta que te coquetee.

— Mmm puede que sí, ¿Y sabes por qué dejo que lo haga? ¡Porque me excita verte enojada!― Ya lo tenía frente a ella y vio que su camisa ya no estaba dentro de su pantalón. Y si se acercaba más, él se enteraría que debajo de esa bata, ella no llevaba nada puesto.

— ¡Aléjate! No te acerques más.

— ¿Por qué? Eres mi esposa… y esta noche quiero dormir contigo… quiero tenerte en mis brazos una y otra vez…― Eso se lo había dicho al oído. Para Hermione era imposible huir. Draco la tenía aprisionada con la pared, y ambos brazos de él a los costados de ella.

— Deja… apártate…― Sentía que su pulso estaba a punto de explotar.

— No amor, esta vez no. ― Buscó su boca y no era un beso suave, sino fuerte y salvaje. Su lengua había entrado hasta el confín de su boca. Hermione intentó zafarse pero era inútil. Draco le tenía tomada ambas manos.

Al cabo de uno segundos, cuando él sintió que ella cedió a su beso, le soltó las manos, pero fueron de inmediato hacia su espalda y comenzaron a bajar hasta sus muslos.

— No… Draco . ― Su respiración era entrecortada. Si bien tenía una hija con él, no recordaba en su historia haber hecho el amor… era como si fuera su primera vez y Draco lo entendía perfectamente.

— Te amo Hermione… te amo y esta noche quiero que sea mía… solo mía…

- Draco no ...

— Eres mi esposa Hermione Malfoy... eres mía...― Su boca besaba su cuello y sus manos recorrían su espalda...

— Draco… yo... yo también te quiero solo mío . ― Por fin lo había dicho. Lo deseaba tanto.

— ¿Me amas?― Le preguntó mientras su boca besaba su cuello y con sus manos había llegado al pequeño nudo de la bata. Él sabía lo que le esperaba al desabrochar ese nudo.

— Te amo Draco… eres el amor de mi vida. ― Le dijo ella. ― Y él la volvió a besar apasionadamente y abrió aquella bata que era lo único que lo estaba separando de sentir el cuerpo perfecto de su esposa. Luego soltar aquel lazo y sin dejar de besarla, desde los hombros de ella deslizó la bata hasta el piso. Su boca comenzó a besar su cuello hasta el suave levantamiento de su busto.

Hermione cerró los ojos y sintió la boca de su esposo que exploraba cada parte de sí. Sintió nuevamente que la boca y la lengua Draco entraban en la suya, mientras él comenzaba a avanzar con ella acariciándola y recorriendo su cuerpo, hasta la cama. La recostó suavemente y él terminó de quitarse los pantalones (su camisa hacía rato que había caído al piso) Hermione pudo observar que su esposo estaba completamente excitado y fue ella quien buscó la boca de él.

Luego, por fin en aquella cama pudieron fundir sus cuerpos en uno... Tantos años esperándose... por fin unidos...

**_"Yo decido rendirme, entregarme, sacar una bandera blanca,_**  
><strong><em>quiero ser como éramos antes, subir el fuego que hoy se apaga.<em>**  
><strong><em>Quiero ser nuevamente tu amante, despertar otra vez tu ilusión,<em>**  
><strong><em>que te mueres por mí, por besarme, y volvernos a hacer, el amor"<em>**


	47. Todo vuelve

_** "Yo soy la única, que entró en tu alma… **_  
><em><strong>aunque yo sé que tú has vivido más emociones, <strong>_  
><em><strong>pero lo mío es un idioma diferente… <strong>_  
><em><strong>yo entré en tu vida para siempre."<strong>_

— ¿Estás dormida?― Draco le habló al oído. Estaban en la cama matrimonial, ella con sus ojos cerrados acomodada al lado de él en sus brazos. Por debajo de la sábana su mano se encontraba en el vientre de ella y su cuerpo desnudo completamente pegado al de su mujer.

— No― Le respondió en voz baja con sus ojos cerrados y un suave rubor color rosa en sus mejillas.

— Te amo, mi princesa bella.― Dijo besándole el cuello.

— Draco, siempre me dices cosas tan lindas.

— Lo haré siempre, para resarcir todas las tonterías que te dije de niño y adolescente.― Ella sonrió y abrió los ojos. Se giró hacia el lado de él, quedando frente a frente. Sin darse cuenta había levantado la sábana para cubrir su pecho. ― ¿Para qué te cubres? ¡Te conozco entera!― Ella sonrió.

— Es costumbre.

— ¡Adiós costumbre! ―Dijo quitándole la sábana.

— ¡Draco me va da frío!

— Nada de eso. Esta habitación es cálida y nuestros cuerpos están muy… muy abrigados. Ven acá.― Le dijo tomándola de la cintura y haciendo que ella quedara sobre él, en una posición que Hermione, ni en sus sueños más eróticos, habría imaginado.

— ¡Draco! ¡Ya! Me da vergüenza… ― Él estaba alegre de tener a Hermione solo para él. ¡Era su esposa! ¡Su mujer!

— Mira amor… ― Decía indicándole su anillo.― Esto nos autoriza a hacer lo que queramos en nuestra cama. Así que… ven… ― Y con una suave fuerza inclinó a Hermione hasta lograr pegar sus labios con los de ella, mientras sus manos la recorrían por completo. Nuevamente el fuego hizo presa fácil de ambos, dejándolos extasiados unos cuantos minutos más tarde…

Ahora los dos estaban de espaldas y sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas.

— Me imagino que en algún momento de la noche, iremos a dormir ¿no?

— No sé…. Es Noche Buena. ― Respondió Draco con una pícara mirada que ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

— ¡Y qué "noche buena"!― Hermione sonrió.

— Eres preciosa cuando te ríes y cuando te enojas… y cuando me retas… y cuando me gritas… y cuando estás celosa…

— Jajaja ¡Eres un loco! ― Rió y se sentó en la cama.

— ¿A dónde vas? Son recién las tres de la mañana y nos queda mucha noche por delante.

— Recuerda que debemos ponernos al día… son seis años sin estar juntos, no me digas que me vas a correr de la habitación porque de acá no me mueve nadie. Es más, mañana traspaso todas mis cosas a este cuarto.

— ¡Es lo mínimo! ¿O crees que te voy a permitir que sigas durmiendo solo? Si me descuido la resbalosa de la "Green – Ass" se mete a tu cuarto.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eres muy celosa!

— Draco Malfoy, tú eres mío. ¿Escuchaste?

— Sí, señora Malfoy. Y usted es mía.

— Correcto.― Dijo sonriente y tomó la bata que estaba cerca de la cama.

— Pero insisto, ¿a dónde vas?

— Voy al baño, ¿o acaso los magos y las brujas no hacen pis?― Draco rió. Hermione se levantó, se puso la bata y avanzó hasta la puerta que daba al baño. Pero se sintió muy mareada. Avanzó como si caminara en un piso de algodón.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

— No, Creo que el ejercicio de la "noche buena" me está pasando la cuenta… ― Dijo con una mano puesta en su frente. Draco se volvió a recostar. Hermione siguió avanzando pero al tocar la perilla de la puerta del baño, le vino un dolor insoportable en la cabeza. Era un rayo que comenzaba en la base del cráneo y terminaba entre sus ojos. ―¡Ayyy!― Y desplomó de rodillas en el suelo.

— ¡Hermione!― Draco se levantó corriendo de la cama y la levantó. Otra punzada, más fuerte que la anterior. Ahora Hermione estaba casi gritando de dolor y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

— ¡Draco, qué me ocurre! ¡Ay!― Y en medio de su dolor y de las lágrimas comenzó a ver un colegio… era un castillo enorme… dos rostros de niños pequeños, uno colorín y uno con una cicatriz… profesores… ¿Ese que no era Snape? Un paisaje hermoso con un lago… fórmulas matemáticas… runas… una profesora con lentes de botella, otra con un moño apretado ¡McGonagall! ¿un giratiempo? Viktor… Cedric… los Weasley…. (el dolor comenzaba a ceder)… Era premio anual… novia de… ¿Draco? ¿El insoportable hurón platinado? ¡Lo amaba! Se había casado con él…. Y luego, su padre muerto… Luna y Ginny malheridas… un mago los había atacado justo el día de su matrimonio… un espacio en blanco… luego Nueva York.

Draco la acostó en la cama y la cubrió con la colcha. Iría a buscar un médico. Su esposa tenía los ojos abiertos pero pegados en la nada.

— ¿Me vas a dejar sola?― Le preguntó con una voz ahogada.

— Herms, amor.― Se devolvió y le tomó la mano. Ella pestañeó y lo miró fijamente.

— La primera vez que me llamaste "sangre sucia inmunda" fue en segundo grado en la cancha de Quiddich.

— Sí, así fue.― Respondió apenado.

— Y nuestro primer beso fue en el pasillo de la Torre de Astronomía en séptimo grado.

— Sí, Hermione, ¿qué ocurre? Eso yo no te lo he dicho.― Ella esbozó una sonrisa y luego rió de alegría.

— ¡Draco! ¡Recuerdo todo! ¡Todo! ― Casi gritaba abrazando fuertemente a su esposo.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Eso es maravilloso!

— ¡Draco... amor... me acuerdo de todo! ¡Qué alegría! Al principio fue como una lluvia de rostros, voces, palabras, y luego un silencio… y… y luego estaba cada recuerdo en su lugar….

— ¿Y tus sentimientos?― Preguntó un poco nervioso.

— ¿Hacia ti?― Draco movió la cabeza afirmativa.

— ¡Eres el hombre que amo! ¡Eres mi esposo, el hombre con el cual tengo una hija maravillosa! ¡Te amo Draco! Draco, amor… tantos años sin estar contigo... ¡¿Cómo pude permitir que me alejaras de tu lado?!― Lo abrazó fuertemente y lo besó.― Jamás, me vuelvas a pedir que me aleje... ¡Por ti yo daría mi vida! ¡no me importa estar en riesgo!

— Mi pequeña, Herms.

— Te amo... te amo. ― Decía besando cada centímetro del rostro de Draco.

— Hermione… ¡Qué feliz me haces! ¿Pero cómo fue que pasó?― Hermione lo miró expectante.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Wood? ¿De que a lo mejor un evento especial podría desencadenar que los recuerdos volvieran?

— Sí, claro que lo recuerdo.

— ¿No te parece un gran evento esto? ¿El volver a estar juntos?― Y su cara se iluminó, poniéndose de pie.

— Juntos… haciendo el amor…

— ¡Correcto! El hacer el amor libera hormonas... las oxitocinas… mi cerebro trabajó más rápido y ¡plaff! ¡Volvieron los recuerdos! Lo que ocurrió Draco, no es magia. ¡Es solo una respuesta orgánica a un estímulo! No me mires así, en la Academia de Policía se aprende algo más que a disparar o dar de patadas en el trasero a los delincuentes.― Estaba extasiada e irradiaba alegría, cuando se volvió a poner de pie.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Al baño, a eso iba cuando me vinieron esos golpes eléctricos al cerebro.― Dijo riendo y saltando de puntitas de pie para entrar al baño. Era como la adolescente que compartía con él la torre de los premios anuales. Al minuto salió radiante.

— Mmm ¿cuál será mi primer conjuro? ¡Ah, ya sé! ― Buscó en el cajón de la mesita de noche, y sacó su varita, hizo par de movimientos: y salió una nutria plateada que voló por la habitación. Ella abrió la ventana y esta corrió por el patio hasta llegar al bosque.

— ¿A dónde mandaste tu patronus?

— Lo envié donde Harry. ― Dijo sonriente mirando cómo se perdía la imagen de su nutria. Draco se acercó por la espalda y la abrazó tiernamente.

— Volvió mi Hermione…

— Siempre ha estado aquí, nene… lo que pasa es que estaba dormida.

— ¿Nene?

— Así te decía, ¿no?

— Sí, así me decías.

— Aunque igual te decía otras cosa más…― Dijo volviéndose a él y dándole un pequeño mordisquito en el lóbulo de la oreja a Draco.

— ¡Oye…!

— Mmm yo sé que eso te gustaba…

— ¿Sí? ¿Y te acuerdas de otras cosas que nos gustaba hacer… en la cama?― Le preguntó atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

— Me acuerdo de todas... Ven sígueme pare recordar viejos tiempos...― Le hizo un insinuante movimiento de cejas y nuevamente terminaron en la cama…

En un bar de mala muerte en el Londres muggle una bruja bella, de labios rojos y sensuales, cubierta con un abrigo negro largo y de capucha, se sentaba en una silla correspondiente a una de las mesas más apartadas del lugar… en una esquina, frente a una mujer de cabellos negros que compartía espacio con un hombrecito insignificante y mal vestido.

— Astoria Greengrass, ¡hace rato que quería saber de ti!

— Estimada Pansy, no has estado en Londres en el último tiempo. ¿Te costó mucho dar con la "sangre sucia"? porque lo que es a mí… nada.

— Entonces espero tu reporte querida amiga.

— ¿Y no encontraste un local y horario mejor para reunirnos? Mira son casi las cinco de la mañana… Me estaba acostando cuando me enviaste la lechuza. ¡Tú no vives!

— Mira, en el último tiempo, pues no. Hemos estado muy ocupados ¿no es cierto, Munds?― Le preguntó a Mundungus.

— ¡Ah! Tu nueva pareja… interesante.

— ¡Calla estúpida! Y cuéntame cómo te ha ido con Draco.

— Muy mal. El Draco que conocíamos en Hogwarts no existe. Este otro Draco... enamorado de su "sangre sucia" y el padre perfecto de una mocosa que es su foto. ¿Conforme?

— O sea que no fuiste capaz de seducirlo…

— No. ¿Y sabes? No quise… intenté por lo bajo pero no quise para no quedar en evidencia… Draco me iba a mandar a freír dementores a La Atlántida… y lo otro… tú y yo nunca fuimos tan amigas como para hacerte este favor.

— Astoria, hay que destruir a la "sangre sucia". Draco no puede ser de ella.

— A ver, primero, tengo sueño. Segundo, hace rato que Draco se casó con ella y tercero, no me interesa lo que tú quieras hacer. Me aburrí de tu palabrería barata, de tus ideas de venganza… ¡Pansy estás despechada o estás loca de remate!

— ¡Eres una bruja inoperante! ¿Cómo es posible que una cucaracha como Granger te gane?

— Yo no he competido con ella. Y mira, mejor voy. ¡Ah! Y por favor, ya no me molestes más porque si sigues, ¡yo misma te entrego a los Aurores! A mí se me hace que algo tuviste que ver con la desaparición de ella… y si es así, yo no quiero ser tu cómplice.

— ¡Cállate!

— ¿Viste? No hay mucho que pensar. Para ser villana, y villana de las buenas, debes ser mala y totalmente eficaz. Trabaja tú sola, no pidas ayuda, porque en este caso, yo no te voy a seguir ayudando, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque no me interesa lo que tú quieres. Adiós.

— ¡Astoria! ¡Astoria vuelve! ¡As…! Maldita bruja.― Astoria había desaparecido. Algunos borrachos presentes miraron a Pansy. ― ¿Qué miran? Sigan en lo suyo.― Les dijo.

— Estimada Pansy, ya no te resultó lo de separar a Draco de la "sangre sucia", ¿piensas seguir con tu plan?

— Sí. De la segunda parte nos encargaremos los dos.

— Pero mi estimada Pansy… es una niña pequeña…

— Lo sé, vamos al bosque. Tengo todo planeado.

— Esto se encuentra más complicado que al principio. Seguí a la "sangre sucia", y como no soy mortífago, la encontré…

— Sí, pero casi al mismo tiempo que Draco… ¡Gran cosa!

— Puse las bombas.

— Que casi te estallan en la cara.

— Destruí el edificio.

— ¡Bruto! ¡Pero no las mataste! Mira si dinero es lo que quieres, dinero tendrás. Tengo mucho. Si no logro que Draco se quede conmigo, tampoco se quedará con ella. ¡Ni menos con su mocosa! Quiero que sea tan infeliz que prefiera morir…

Mundungus la miró fijamente. Y luego añadió: ― Bien. Sigamos―.

Hermione sintió que algo suave le estaba rosando la espalda... despertó y detrás de ella había una cabellera blanquecina… que con una rosa roja acariciándola. Estaba recién bañado y cambiado de ropa. Olía exquisito. Amaba el aroma de su esposo.

— Buenos días amor.

— Hola mi vida.― Le respondió ella.

— Levántate, para que junto a Rose, podamos abrir los regalos navideños.

— ¡Sí, es verdad!

— ¿No estás cansada? Quizá quieras seguir durmiendo un rato más.

— ¡No! Este día lo quiero disfrutar al máximo. Debo hacer un par de visitas y arreglar algunas por ahí.― Decía pensando en un pelirrojo que le debía unas cuantas. ― Además quiero disfrutar al máximo contigo Draco… ¡Diantres tantos años separados! ¡Todavía no puedo creer cómo pude aceptar irme y dejándote! Y más encima embarazada…

— Pero no lo sabías.

— No… no sabía que esperaba a nuestra Rose… Draco… te amo tanto.

— Y yo a ti mi "come libros"

— Mi hurón desteñido. ― Draco besó suavemente los labios de su esposa. ― Tratemos de no pensar más en ese asunto, porque terminaremos deprimidos. Pensemos en que estamos nuevamente juntos y que tenemos toda una vida para amarnos ¿Sí?

— Sí, tienes razón, amor mío.

— Bien. Entonces señora Malfoy, levántese que la espero en la sala.― Le dio otro pequeño beso en los labios y salió.

Hermione se tiró en la almohada con los brazos abiertos. ¡Qué feliz era! ¡Había recobrado la memoria! Y ¡amaba a su Draco! ¡Tenía una hija preciosa! ¡Había recobrado a sus amigos! ¿Qué más podría esperar?

Se levantó rauda, quería ver qué regalos le esperaban en el árbol y estaba ansiosa por saber qué le habría comprado Draco a su bebita y luego… sí, debía darse una vuelta por cierta multitienda en el Callejón Diagon. Iría a ver a alguien que no sabía que ella se acordaba de cada detalle de su traición. Era hora de cobrarse un par de cosas.


	48. Sorpresas de Navidad

Al bajar a la sala Hermione vio que Draco tenía a la pequeña Rose en sus piernas mientras ella abría una cajita con caramelos y le metía uno de ellos en la boca a su padre.

— ¿Fresa?

— No, de naranja.― Le decía Draco mientras saboreaba la grajea.

— Buenos días, bebé.― Hermione se sentó al lado de su esposo.

— Mami… te estábamos esperando.― Rose abrazó a Hermione.― Me demoré un poco, pero ya estoy acá ¿Cómo ese portó Santa Claus con mi angelito?

— Mmm dejó muchas sorpresas, tanto para la princesa Rose, como la Reina Hermione.― Decía Draco tomando la cajita de caramelos y dejándola a un lado.

— Mmm y también hay sorpresas para el Rey Draco.―Le dio un suave beso en los labios a su marido.

Comenzaron abrir los regalos, habían tantos y para todos, unos extraños pero muy útiles: Ginny, por ejemplo, le regaló una escoba voladora, que solo se levantaba 20 centímetros del suelo, a Rose, con la insignia del Equipo Flying Ukrainian Magic, del cual ella había sido integrante. Hermione la miró con desconfianza. Nunca le gustaron las escobas. En cambio Draco estaba encantado, él amaba el Quiddich.

Por otra parte, Luna le regaló una a Rose una recordadora, objeto que la niña miró con extrañeza… ella tenía buena memoria, pero bueno, de a poco debería ir conociendo a su Tía Consentidora.

— Rose, espera, esta no es una recordadora común… mira.― Le dijo moviéndola en círculos.― Si haces este movimiento, y luego le hablas, Luna sabrá que quieres verla.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso Herms?

— Recuerdo que ella tenía una así para comunicarse con Neville… cuando estábamos en el E.D.

— Mmm, interesante aparato. ¿Qué opinas Rose?

— Sí, es lindo.

Abrieron un par de regalos más hasta llegar a una caja con papel de regalo común y corriente de los muggles, y decía "Para mi amado Draco". Hermione miró a su esposo, y este de inmediato lo abrió.

Adentro había una caja de cartón tipo maletín, la cual abrió, quitó unos seguro de cinta adhesiva y un poco material plástico espumado. Ahí se encontró con un aparato, que los muggles llamaban: Notebook. Draco la miró con extrañeza.

— Si vas a cambiar las lechuzas por celulares… y piensas de lleno inmiscuirte en las empresas, sin dejar de ser Auror, debes estar conectado a todo el mundo… este es un equipo computacional con conexión a internet, con el cual, sin moverte de tu casa, podrás visitar todas y cada una de tus empresas hacer reuniones, pedir informes, y un montón de otras acciones…

— Pensé que los computadores era más grandes. ― Decía mientras abría el pequeño equipo de color negro, color preferido de él.

— Lo eran… pero los tiempos cambian.

— En otros tiempos hubiera rechazado cualquier cosa muggle, pero habiendo vivido unos cuántos días en Nueva York y habiendo "gozado" de algunas maravillas muggles… siento que a veces la magia no lo es todo.

— Así es… Más si estas casado con un sang…

— No lo digas... ¿Vale?― Se lo pidió con tristeza.

— Bueno amor…

— ¡Ah, yo te enseño a usarlo papi… en mi depa había uno!― Le decía Rose mirando el computador.

— ¿Sí? ¿Sabes? ¡Uf! Creo que me he quedado rezagado!― Dijo dejándolo de lado y poniéndose de pie.― Rose, Santa te dejó un regalito, pero está en el jardín. Ven vamos.― Hermione lo miró extrañada y él solo le guiñó un ojo.

Salieron los tres y avanzaron por el jardín, pasando los garajes y las bodegas, rodearon la mansión y en la parte posterior, contiguo a las dos piscinas, estaba una cancha de patinaje, era de un hielo blanco, liso y perfecto, con barreras de contención por las orillas para evitar caída, con paredes transparentes y techo de cristal.

— Papito, ¿Cómo sabías que yo quería algo así?― De inmediato se pegó a una reja para mirar más de cerca la pista.

— Draco, ¿cómo sabías? Tuve la intensión de contarte que Rose quería patinar, pero no te lo dije.

— Supuse que si en Nueva York, habían ido a una pista de patinaje, no era casualidad, así que se me ocurrió hacer algo especial. Esta pista está hecha para Rose… si se cae, no le dolerá, ya que al momento de caer se transforma en algodón… y si choca con las contenciones, estas se transforman en goma… y si se cansa… aparecen sillas, si le da hambre, genera una alarma a los elfos de la cocina, y claro, siempre hay un espacio para que Marita la acompañe. Además, este es el lugar más seguro de toda la casa. Tiene paredes que parecen de cristal pero son impenetrables a cualquier amenaza, así que si Rose o cualquiera de la casa se encuentra en este lugar, está cien por ciento protegido.

— Eres un padre excelente Draco. ¿Te imaginaste así?

— Mmm no… ¿O sí? Ven amor, deja que Rose juegue en la pista… ¡Ah Rose!, ¿Ves ese mueble de hielo? Allí adentro hay agujetas de todos los colores.

— ¡Yupi! Ven, Kruchans, vamos a jugar.― El gato había llegado antes que Marita la que traía unos libros en la mano para leerle a Rose.

Dejaron a Rose junto a Marita y el gato, mientras ellos volvieron a la Mansión.

— Espérame, vuelvo en seguida. ― Draco subió corriendo las escaleras y fue a la habitación de soltero, a los segundos bajó. Hermione estaba sentada en el mismo sofá que había compartido minutos antes con su hija. Draco se acercó y se puso frente a ella de rodillas, y le entregó una cajita…

— ¿Qué es esto Draco?

— Ábrelo.― Hermione sabía qué podía haber adentro, pero ¿a qué se debía eso? En efecto, al abrirlo encontró allí un anillo de platino con diamantes.

— Pero Draco…

— ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

— Estamos casados…

— Sí, por las leyes de los magos y las civiles muggles, pero no por la Iglesia.

— Pues…

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo en una iglesia, tú vestida de blanco y Rose a nuestro lado?― Hermione quedó de una pieza. Jamás se habría imaginado regalo tan romántico de su esposo. Casarse en una iglesia era un sueño que siempre vio lejano. Era un sueño confirmar su amor en una Iglesia y profesándolo ante Dios y la comunidad.

— Sí, Draco, claro que quiero casarme contigo… digo, volver a casarme contigo...

— Te amo.

— Más te amo yo.

— Bien entonces ¡Manos a la obra! Hay mucho que hacer… ¿Qué te parece para febrero?

— Podría ser… ¡Ah! Pero antes de empezar con los preparativos, debemos pensar en el colegio de Rose. Las vacaciones de invierno terminan la próxima semana y no hemos visto nada aun.

— Puede estudiar en el colegio en donde yo hice mi primaria… es uno muy exclusivo.

— Rose no está acostumbrada a los colegios particulares.

— Herms, yo quiero lo mejor para Rose. Ese es el colegio en donde yo estudié, es exclusivo porque, aparte de ser particular, es para hijos e hijas de magos. Si Rose va a esa escuela, tendrá una preparación especial para ingresar a Hogwarts cuando cumpla 11 años.

— Me voy a morir de pena cuando tenga que irse a Hogwarts. La voy a extrañar.

— A nuestros padres también les pasó lo mismo cuando nos tocó irnos a nosotros. Además, no vamos a quedar solos cuando Rose vaya a Hogwarts.― Hermione lo miró sin entender.

— Si mal no recuerdo tú y yo estamos trabajando en un nuevo negocio…― Draco se acercó en forma sugerente a Hermione, metiendo su mano por debajo de la blusa de este haciendo de inmediato contacto con su piel.

— ¿Sí? ― Hermione respondió a esa caricia tocando el pecho de su esposo.

— Sí, estamos negociando un hermanito para Rose… o dos… o tres...

- ¡Draco!

— O una docena… ― No dudó un segundo más y besó a su esposa en forma apasionada, intentando probar cada espacio de esa boca que tanto añoró.

¡Plaff! Alguien se había aparecido en la sala. Draco y Hermione, del susto, casi quedan colgados de la lámpara del techo.

— Perdón creo que erré. Se suponía que iba a aparecer afuera… últimamente no coordino bien, lo siento… ― Draco y Hermione se habían puesto de pie, cada uno arreglando un poco sus ropas, ya que producto de las caricias un tanto elevadas de tono del momento estaban por cualquier parte, menos en su sitio. No obstante, Harry no le dio importancia, más preocupado estaba de lo errática que había resultado su aparición que de otra cosa.

— Harry Potter. ¿No ves que intento iniciar una negociación familiar?

— ¿Ampliar la familia acaso?― Le dijo Harry al fijarse en el desordenado peinado de Hermione y en la boca de Draco la cual tenía lápiz labial.

— Harry… mi amigo del alma.

— Hermione, recibí tu patronus… ¡Qué feliz me hace, mi amiga querida! ― Hermione abrazó a Harry tanto como pudo. La primera vez que Harry la había visto, en la bienvenida de los Weasley, ella no le había correspondido, porque a pesar de saber quién era, no lo reconocía ni sentía ninguna emoción al verlo. En cambio ahora, hasta lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Eran tantos recuerdos, tantas vivencias juntos. Tanto que se querían. Eran como hermanos… eran hermanos del alma.

— ¿Cómo es eso que no coordinas bien? Mmm eso tiene nombre de mujer ¿O no Harry?― Le preguntó Hermione, Harry tosió.

— Draco, debes poner mayores seguridades a tu casa… si yo me pude aparecer acá, lo puede hacer cualquiera.

— Eso siempre me lo dices, pero esta casa es segura... además solo están autorizados tres amigos de Hermione a aparecerse (Tú, Lunática y Mini Weasley), el resto debe anunciarse…

— ¡Ah, bien! Oye y con eso de que piensan "ampliar" la familia, ¿existirá alguna posibilidad de apadrinar a algún Malfoy Granger?

— Yo creo que sí… además, Rose, no está bautizada. ― Dijo tranquilamente Hermione.

— ¿¡Quéee!?― Los dos hombres exclamaron al mismo tiempo, casi gritando.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En la tarde Hermione, luego que Harry almorzara con ellos, se dedicó a escribir unas cuantas cartas para su querida Profesora McGonagall, para Hagrid y para Neville, que según se enteró, trabajaba en el colegio Hogwarts. Debía contarles que estaba de vuelta y feliz junto a su amado Draco y su adorada hija Rose.

Pero aún le quedaba algo para ese primer día de magia propia, luego de seis años. Dejaría a Rose con su padre, mientras ella iría a ver a cierto colorín, que no sabía que ella recordaba todo.

Se apareció en el callejón Diagon. Odiaba esa sensación de aparecerse y desaparecerse… le resultaba bien, la había practicado tantas veces en compañía de Harry y Ron en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, pero nunca se acostumbró, al contrario, la odiaba. Es más, siempre le traía malos recuerdos, como aquella vez en que Ron sufrió la despartición cuando huían del Ministerio de Magia.

Conocía tan bien aquel Callejón. Las tiendas, la gente. Se sentía tan cómoda. Pero ahora ella era Hermione Malfoy, y mucha gente la saludaba, algunos se quitaban el gorro y le hacían hasta reverencias. Algunas brujas la miraban de pies a cabeza, porque aparte de aquello, ella era una heroína por haber ayudado a destruir a Voldemort. Se sentía bien volver a lo suyo. También sabía que algunas brujas la miraban y cuchicheaban. Su vestimenta no era la de una bruja común y esa era una cosa que jamás cambiaría: Le encantaba su ropa muggle, sobre todo aquella que usaba como Comisario. Seguiría con sus trajes de dos piezas y tacones. Eso le gustaba mucho y si bien a algunos brujos eso les parecía fuera de lo común, a ella no le importaba. Draco nunca se vistió con túnicas, a no ser las de la escuela. Siempre había utilizado sacos o ternos negros, con ropa de cuello alto, y a nadie le importaba. Al contrario, era la delicia de las muchachas verlo así. Sobre todo a ella, ese estilo enigmático y elegante de él, siempre la sedujeron.

Al fin llegó a la tienda que ahora era una gran multitienda, "Weasley Home and Life", tal como se lo explicó Harry. Ingresó y pidió a una de las dependientes que la llevaran a la oficina de Ron. Si se hubiera aparecido su plan se vendría abajo.

La mujer la dejó frente a una bruja que era la secretaria de Ron.

— Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Hermione Malfoy. Quiero ver al Señor Weasley.

— Sí, espere un segundo.― Dijo Vanity. No tuvo que esperar mucho, el mismo Ronald la salió a recibir.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Qué gusto verte! Ven pasa, pasa…

— Gracias Ronald.― Ella de inmediato lo siguió.

— Pero ¿qué te trae por acá? Pensé que con la conversación del otro día en la casa que era de tu madre, no te vería nunca más.

— Sí, yo pensé lo mismo. Pero ¿sabes? Considero que es necesario aclarar un par de cosas.

— Pues tú dirás… ¿te apetece un té o un café?

— No, Ronald. No te molestes. Además, con los antecedentes que manejo de ti, pues jJamás te recibiría algo, podría ser que me pongas un filtro o algo por el estilo.

— ¡Vamos Hermione! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yo jamás…

— Pero por si las dudas, Ronald. Así que no, muchas gracias gracias. Por otra parte, yo no vine a tomar té o café contigo. Vine a preguntarte un par de cosas…

Hermione advirtió que el rostro de Ronald había tomado el mismo color de su cabellera. El hombre estaba nervioso y su sonrisa también lo delataba.

— Tú dirás, entonces. Por favor toma asiento.― Hermione se sentó en un sofá individual y Ron en el de doble cuerpo.

— Hasta donde sé, la tal Parkinson me lanzó un hechizo para borrarme la memoria; luego habría manipulado a mi madre a través de una maldición llamada "Imperius", lo que terminó conmigo en Estados Unidos…

— Al parecer así habría sido.

— Y mi hija, sin un padre, ya que creímos que Draco estaba muerto.

— Bueno, eso fue lamentable. Ninguno de nosotros sabía que estabas esperando un bebé.

— No, nadie sabía que Rose venía en camino. De todo esto, hay algo que no me queda claro y quizá tú me puedes ayudar. Según me dicen, tú fuiste muy amigo de mí y de Harry ¿no?

— Así es, estuvimos juntos los tres en muchas aventuras…

— Entonces me imagino que los tres éramos muy unidos y leales.

— Sí, por supuesto. Los tres éramos muy leales y unidos

— ¡Me alegra saberlo! Entonces aclárame esto: Según sé el padre de Draco fue quien asesinó a mi papá, ¿cierto? Y él agredió a Ginevra y Luna ¿no?

— Así fue. Justo el día de tu matrimonio. Ese hombre era un desquiciado.

— Al parecer, según lo que he indagado, no habría actuado solo. Una tal Pansy Parkinson habría sido quien lo ayudó… ― Ron frunció el ceño, si Hermione seguía indagando daría con que él también tuvo que ver. Entonces era muy posible que Malfoy le hubiese contado la verdad.

— Pues todo indica que efectivamente ella lo habría apoyado.

— Mmm sí, eso me han dicho. Con mi esposo hemos hecho una demanda oficial contra Parkinson. No obstante es necesario saber si habría sido ella la que dio aviso a Lucius Malfoy de mi relación con Draco. Por eso he venido donde ti, Ronald, quizá tú sepas algo.

— Pues…

— No veo por qué encubrirla ¿no? ¿Fue ella la que avisó a Lucius y lo ayudó a escapar de Azkaban?

— No, a escapar no. El tipo arrancó ayudado por alguien al interior de Azkaban.

— ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?

— Este... bueno… Ya ni me acuerdo, han pasado tantos años…

— Mmm Pero entonces queda claro que fue ella la que le informó a Lucius de mi relación con su hijo.

— Sí, claro fue ella, ya que estaba despechada porque Draco nunca la quiso.  
>— Ron… Ron Weasley… Mi antiguo novio… el que me fue infiel con la resbalosa de Lavander Brown… el que, durante una de mis rondas como prefecta encuentro debajo de una escalera con sus pantalones en el suelo e incrustado en esa puta ¿no? Y que luego de verme conversando Blaise Zabini, intentó abusar de mi… ¡Qué inseguro! ¡Qué poco hombre!<p>

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Ron... ¡Eres una mierda de primera! ¡Poco hombre para todo! Inseguro, desleal y mentiroso.― Se puso de pie y Ron también.

— Hermione… ¿qué ocurre? ¿de dónde has sacado todo eso?

— ¿De dónde lo saqué? Pues de mis propios recuerdos.― Buscó entre su abrigo, su varita y lo apuntó.― ¡Sé quién soy! Y lo descubrí anoche mientras hacía el amor con mi esposo ¡Con Draco Malfoy! ¡Sí, mi marido! El hombre que amo por sobre todas las cosas. Me acuerdo de todo, Ron. Fuiste tú el causante de todo esto… ¡Por tu culpa mi padre está muerto! ¡Y por tu culpa también el padre de Draco! ¡Quizá si él se hubiera enterado de lo de su hijo conmigo por el mismo Draco, quizá lo hubiera tomado de otra forma y ahora estaría vivo y quizá hasta en libertad!

— Hermione…― Ron la intentó tocar.

— ¡No me toques, ni te me acerques!― Y si una vez se había hecho famosa por sus derechazos, era ahora Ron una víctima más de su fuerza, la que se vio reflejada en un puñetazo justo en su nariz. ― ¡Y tuviste la desfachatez de intentar acercarte a mí! ¡Es que no entiendo tu lógica Ron! ¡Por tu culpa he pedido 6 años de mi vida y has privado a Rose de su padre! Y pretendías que yo fuera tu amiga… ¡Deberías ver un psiquiatra!

— Hermione… ― Decía tocándose la nariz y mirando su mano por si sangraba, pero no, no había sangre, solo un gran dolor y su orgullo por el suelo.― Perdón… Hermione perdóname… Era inmaduro que no lograba comprender cómo te habías enredado con el hurón y me habías dejado.

— ¡Te dejé porque tú no me amabas, porque me engañabas a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo! ¡Te dejé porque tú me fuiste infiel! Tú fuiste el causante de que yo terminara en los brazos de Draco Malfoy… y ¿sabes? Te lo agradezco, porque juntos hicimos al ángel más lindo de esta tierra, que es nuestra hija. Y porque Draco es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, que me ama y me respeta y que ha sido capaz de buscarme por todo el mundo para decirme lo mucho que le he hecho falta… Ese es mi esposo, el hombre que yo amo.

— Hermione, por favor, entiéndeme. Yo no medí las consecuencias. Jamás me imaginé lo que iba a hacer Lucius, quise morir cuando atacó a quien se le cruzó por su camino… quise morir cuando te fuiste… y todos los días en que Malfoy te buscaba, también. Jamás imaginé que te habías ido con un bebé en tu vientre. También yo he vivido esta agonía…

— Pero aun así insistes en buscarme, que… ¿no te cansas? ¿no te das por vencido? Has llegado muy lejos.

— Ahora lo sé…

— No te me acerques más… nunca más. ¡Déjame tranquila! Yo amo a Draco… tengo una familia con él… tenemos muchos planes… soy feliz a su lado… ahora tú sé feliz por el tuyo.

— Lo haré.

— Empieza por buscar a Luna.

— ¿Luna? ¡Luna me dejó! Está embaraza de un tipo…

— ¿De un tipo? Ya te han dicho que eres imbécil ¿no? ¡Ese tipo eres tú! No se te va a pasar nunca.

- Hermione ...

— ¡Señora Malfoy! Ya te dije. Adiós.― Hermione desapareció frente a él.

Apareció en su casa, justo para la cena. Estaba cansada, pero satisfecha. Esperaba que con eso no volver a ver a Ronald Weasley. Si bien con un golpe no solucionaba nada, por lo menos le servía para desahogar su rabia. Debió haberlo convertido en comadreja… claro, pero en el momento no se le ocurrió. ¡Que diera gracias entonces el estúpido ese, que aún no se acostumbraba bien a la magia!

Luego de cenar y de acostar a su bebita, ambos padres se fueron a la habitación matrimonial. La elfina Oco, había traspasado todas las pertenencias de su amo a la habitación que le correspondía.

Draco estaba acostado y leía un libro, mientras esperaba que Hermione llegara a su lado para seguir "negociando" la posibilidad de aumentar la familia. Ella se encontraba en el baño: Luego salió envuelta en una bata larga y secándose el cabello.

— Venga a abrigarse al lado de su hurón.

— Deja que me seque el cabello y voy tu lado… hay mucho tiempo que recuperar…

— Y debemos seguir tramitando lo del nuevo integrante de la familia.― Le dijo sonriente, dejando de lado el libro.

— Mmm en cuanto a eso…― No alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando sintió que alguien golpeaba a la puerta. Miró extrañada a Draco, quien dijo:

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Perdón Señor Malfoy, Señora Jean, pero Rose no está bien… ― Era la voz de Marita que sonaba preocupada al otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Dios, la niña!― Draco saltó de la cama y Hermione abrió la puerta y ambos corrieron al cuarto de Rose.

Hermione se acercó y le tocó la frente. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Draco también se acercó a ella.

— Hijita ¿qué ocurre?

— Papito, esa mujer vino otra vez…

— ¿Qué mujer?― Hermione se asustó y miró por todas partes.

— En mis sueños, ella viene y me dice cosas y me asusta. Yo no quiero que venga más.

— Rose… ¡Rose!― Hermione gritaba, la pequeña se había desmayado.― ¡Draco, la niña no reacciona!― Marita estaba asustada y con la boca tapada. Y el gato engrifado mirando a la ventana. Marita reparó en ello.

— ¿Qué mira tanto el gato?― Y se acercó. Pero ella no vio nada.

— Hija, hija despierta…― Decía Draco pero no había respuesta.― Vamos al hospital de inmediato.

Cubrió a la niña con una frazada y, con un movimiento de su varita, tanto él como Hermione ya estaban vestidos. Ambos fueron con la niña a la habitación contigua en donde había una chimenea. Hermione sacó un poco de polvos Flu y de inmediato se fueron al Hospital San Mungo.


	49. Una Luna oculta

En la sala de espera del Hospital San Mungo estaba Draco, Hermione, Harry, Luna y Ginny, esta última sentada en el piso abrazando sus piernas.

Luna estaba muy quieta al lado de Hermione que no paraba de llorar y Draco intentaba controlar su nerviosismo. Los doctores no lo dejaban pasar a ver a su pequeña. Cuando llegaron mediante la red Flu, de inmediato los atendieron. Pasaron a la pequeña a una sala en donde tanto Draco como Hermione dijeron qué síntomas tenía. De ahí, los invitaron a salir, y ellos aprovecharon para avisarles a sus amigos. De eso ya hacía más de una hora.

Draco se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó, ella se aferró a él. Ginny los miró y escondió su cara entre sus manos. Harry quería ir a abrazarla, pero se contenía, hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía contacto con ella que no sabía cómo volver a acercársele.

— ¿Quiénes son los padres de Rose?― Era un medimago de unos cuarenta años, con un delantal blanco que se acercaba al grupo. Hermione y Draco se acercaron de inmediato.

— Somos nosotros.― Dijo él.― ¿Cómo está mi niña?

— Bien. Está bien. Ahora duerme.― Ambos dieron un suspiro de alivio.― Pero no fuera de riesgo…

— ¿Qué tiene entonces?― Hermione estaba alarmada. Ginny se había acercado a su amiga y le había tomado la mano.

— Primero que todo quiero saber quién le enseñó Oclumancia a una niña de seis años.

— ¿Oclumancia?― Harry sabía que esa rama de la magia era muy complicada. A él se la había enseñado Snape, y no lo había pasado nada de bien en aquellas clases.

— Nadie. ― Respondió Hermione.

— Lo que pasa es que alguien intentó meterse en la mente de su hija. Pero ella es muy hábil… hay familias que tienen en sus genes poderes que no conocen y pudiera ser entonces que este sea un caso.

— En mi familia la Oclumancia, la Legeremancia y la Adivinación han sido características de muchos de nuestros integrantes.― Draco era quien hablaba.

— Entonces tu hija tiene el don de la Oclumancia. Se cansó demasiado intentando impedir que ese alguien ingresara a su mente. Por eso perdió el conocimiento. Ahora está bien, debe dormir. Les recomiendo hacer los encantamientos necesarios de ocultamiento… por lo visto alguien quiere hacerle daño.

— No se preocupe, tanto el Señor Malfoy como yo, somos Aurores. Mucho gusto, Harry Potter.― Harry saludó al doctor, quien al verlo se puso un poco nervioso, no era menor tener al héroe de la Comunidad Mágica en frente.

— Entonces algo no anda bien. Deben generar los procedimientos que ustedes estimen necesarios.

— ¿Puedo ver a mi hija?― Preguntó Hermione.

— Sí, puede pasar.― Draco iba a avanzar, pero Harry lo detuvo.

— Deja que vayan primero las chicas. Ven, esto me preocupa. Tenemos entendido que el Mundungus ese, está en Londres ya que no hace mucho fue visto con dos mujeres en un bar de mala muerte. Es posible que Pansy tenga que ver con todo esto.

— También lo creo. Mi pequeña estuvo diciendo que había tenido pesadillas, debió ser ella… ¡Pansy es muy mala con los hechizos! Puede hacer una aberración si no hay alguien cerca que la guíe.

— Vamos a montar un cuidado especial en tu casa. Por lo pronto, prefiero que no estén solos.

— Me parece bien.

— Yo mismo haré guardia. Así que colega, lo siento pero desde ahora tu casa tendrá mucho movimiento.

— Y yo no dejo a mi amiga sola.― Era Ginny que se había quedado atrás, pues solo dos personas podían entrar a la sala en donde dormía Rose.

— Voy a ver mi hija.― Draco salió rumbo a la habitación.

— Harry…― Dijo Ginny abrazando fuertemente a Harry, quien lo único que quería era no soltar a esa pelirroja que amaba desde el colegio.

- Ginny ...

Draco entró en la sala y Luna salió, despacio. Estaba un poco mareada.

— ¿Qué le ocurre a Luna?

— Es el embarazo…― Respondió Hermione. Draco no se sorprendió, algo captó el día de la cena de navidad en su casa, pero no ahondó mayormente por estar escuchando los "temas interesantes" que Astoria refería.

Se puso de rodillas frente a su pequeña. Y le tomó la mano y la besó.

— Es una Malfoy por donde se le vea. Mira que heredar la Oclumancia.

— Y la adivinación.― Añadió Hermione.

— ¿Por qué la adivinación?

— Cuando aún estábamos en Nueva York, ella sabía que tú estabas vivo, incluso sabía qué día ibas a aparecer en nuestras vidas. Eran tantos signos de lo especial que era y yo, como no sabía nada de magia, no le daba importancia.

— Herms... hicimos a un ángel.

— Sí, Draco, es nuestro ángel y alguien le quiere hacer daño.

— Estaremos atentos. Nadie la podrá tocar.

Aquella noche la pasaron en el Hospital. La única que se tuvo que ir fue Luna, porque no se sentía bien. En cambio Ginny y Harry estuvieron en la sala de espera toda la noche, mientras que los padres de Rose estuvieron a su lado.

Al otro día, a eso de las nueve de la mañana, pudieron irse. Ginny dijo que iría a su casa por un par de cosas y que se quedaría en la Mansión con su amiga, para cuidar a la pequeña Rose; Harry, por su parte haría lo mismo y luego iría a la oficina de Aurores para reclutar un grupo a fin de generar la mayor vigilancia en la mansión.

— Yo estoy bien papito, no llores más.― Rose estaba en brazos de su padre, quien la tenía muy aferrada a su cuerpo. Hermione traía una bandeja con leche y galletas para que su hijita comiera algo. Se encontraban en el salón de la mansión Malfoy.

— Te amo, Rose. Que nunca se te olvide que tu padre te ama más que a su vida.

— Yo también te amo papito lindo.― Y le besó la mejilla.

— Ven cielito. Quiero que te tomes tu leche.

— Sí mamita.― Rose tomó un vaso de leche y le dio un sorbo.― Mamita, ¿mi tía Hada Madrina se va quedar acá?

— Pues, sí ¿Tú le dijiste?― Hermione le preguntó a Draco, este negó, Hermione sonrió.

— Sí, mi amor, tía Mini Weasley se quedará acá.― El mismo Draco le respondió.

— ¿Y tía Lunita?

— Tía Lunita está media delicada de salud pero igual vendrá.― Dijo Hermione dándole una galleta de chocolate a su hija.

— Ella es muy linda, las quiero mucho a las dos.

Draco se puso de pie y le susurró a Hermione: "―Cuida a Rose, yo voy a hablar con la servidumbre y con Marita, vamos a generar un plan especial. ¡Ah! Y voy a hacer un par de hechizos protectores―"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_**..."Y pensé en mi ausencia de otros labios él puede beber.**_  
><em><strong>Pero sé que mi nombre en su pecho grabado dejé.<strong>_  
><em><strong>No voy a transitar nunca más sin tu mano<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tú eres lo mejor que yo encontré en la vida, no te dejo escapar… mi amor…"<strong>_

Antes de irse a la Mansión Malfoy para acompañar a su amiga y luego de explicarles a Molly y Arthur lo sucedido, Ginny decidió ir a ver a Harry. Por la hora y por lo dicho por él, debería estar aún en el Ministerio, en la Oficina de Aurores. Sonreía para sí, Harry era igual que ella… sin haber dormido en toda la noche, estaba listo y dispuesto para ayudar a sus amigos.

Como Ginny Weasley, también era conocida por ser seleccionado nacional de Quiddich y por estar actualmente jugando en Ucrania, al caminar por los pasillos del ministerio, más de algún funcionario le pidió algún autógrafo. Incluso uno intentó conversar con ella, pero Ginny lo único que quería era llegar luego a la oficina de Aurores.

Cuando entró, vio que Harry despedía a dos personas, al verla pegó sus ojos en ella, tan bella, tan mujer que estaba. Era alta, quizá más alta que él, tenía caderas que cualquier mujer envidaría y su cabello… su cabello larguísimo y hermoso.

— Ginny… qué te "trea… perdón "tatre…" por aquí.― Carraspeó, con ella era imposible articular palabra lógica alguna.

— Querrás decir "¿Qué me trae por aquí?"

— Este… pues sí.

— Tú… ¿Puedo pasar?

— Sí, sí, pasa.― Ginny ingresó y Harry volvía a sentir ese aroma a flores que tanto le gustaba.

— Espero que Rose siga mejor. Estaba muy preocupada.

— Yo igual, pero desde hoy no vamos a dejar la mansión sola ni un segundo…

— ¿Crees que Rose vio a la loca de Pansy?

— Es muy posible. Ella anda fugada, además hay cargos en su contra por lo que le hizo a Hermione y es muy probable que tenga que ver con Mundungus a quien los muggles norteamericanos señalan como el sospechoso de terrorismo y que atacó el departamento en donde vivía Hermione y Rose…

— Es extraño que Mundungus, después de haber pertenecido a la Orden, hoy sea un terrorista…

— Ese tiene de Terrorista lo que yo de Mortífago, lo hace por dinero y estoy seguro que fue él mismo quien dio el aviso de las bombas. No creo que en sus planes figure matar a alguien. Pero bueno, más no puedo especular, lo único que tengo claro es que hay que…

- Harry ...

— que hay poner algunos Aurores.

- Harry ...

— en la casa…

— ¡Harry Potter, vine porque te amo!

— de los Malfoy. ― lo último lo dijo con voz muy baja. ― ¡Ginny! ― La quedó mirando unos segundos, estaba estupefacto. Conocía tan bien a aquella chica y siempre fue ella la que tomaba la iniciativa entre ambos.

— He vuelto por ti.

— Ginny, yo te he esperado tanto…

— ¿Te casarías conmigo Harry Potter?

— Pero ¡¿por qué siempre te me adelantas?!

— ¡Porque así soy yo! Y siempre voy a ser así… ¿Quieres ser mi esposo Harry Potter?― Harry rió de buena gana. Tomó a Ginny de la cintura y levantó en vilo. Antes de hablar cualquier cosa, la besó con todas sus ganas para expresarle su gran amor. Era un beso como el que jamás le había dado.

— Te amo Ginny y sí, ¡claro que quiero ser tu esposo!― Le respondió riendo. Jamás había pensado que esa propuesta se la hicieran a él. Siempre se imaginó que él tendría que ponerse de rodillas y pedir matrimonio. Pero su Ginny era muy especial y por eso la amaba.

— Perdóname por haberme ido pero si supieras cuánto te extrañé…

— Y yo, pero prefería que hicieras tu sueño realidad, que disfrutaras de tus logros…

— Logré lo que quería pero nunca fui feliz porque no estabas tú conmigo. En un momento llegué a pensar que a lo mejor podrías encontrar a otra y …

— Eso nunca, porque nunca te he dejado de amar.

Ginny sonrió y volvió a besar al, ahora, su futuro esposo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Rose estaba en su dormitorio con su gato patizambo en brazos, acariciándole la cabeza. Le había pedido a Marita que le trajera más leche porque tenía un poco de hambre y aún faltaba para la cena ya que eran recién las cinco de la tarde. Estaba contenta porque su Tía Hada Madrina estaría con ella todos los días. Esperaba que su Tía Lunita se recuperara y pudiera también ir a verla.

— "Rose, ven…"― Escuchó la voz de Hermione que la llamaba.

— ¿Mamita? ¿Dónde estás?― Preguntó en voz alta y Crookshanks saltó corriendo engrifado y gruñendo.― ¡Calla Kruchans que me llama mi mamita!

— "Rose, no hagas ruido, es una sorpresa… procura que nadie te vea. Ve al patio trasero de la mansión, estoy al lado de las piscinas."

La pequeña caminó por el pasillo del segundo piso, bajó la escalera, con sumo silencio. Ahí no había nadie. Suponía que la familia estaba en la biblioteca y que su madre le tenía una sorpresa en el patio, ya que hacía tan poco que su padre le había regalado esa hermosa pista de patinaje, que muy posiblemente le tuviera otra sorpresa.

— Mamita… ¿dónde estás? No te veo.

— "Sigue caminando… avanza más… cruza hacia el sector de las piscinas…"

— Ya lo hice... pero no te veo...

— "Avanza más… mi bebé…"

— Ya pasé las piscinas y la pista de patinaje ¿sigo?

— "Sí, bebé, avanza hacia el bosque. Sígueme, ven a buscarme."

— Tengo frío…

— "Yo te abrigaré… sígueme… sígueme…"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Marita dejó caer la bandeja al piso y dio un grito fuerte y desesperado al no ver a Rose en la habitación.

— ¡La niña! ¡La niña no está!― Gritó tan fuerte que Hermione que estaba en el cuarto contiguo revisando sus armas, salió de inmediato, y Draco corrió desde la biblioteca junto a Harry y Ginny que hacía pocos segundos habían llegado.― ¡Rose no está! ¡No está!

— ¿Qué? ¡Rose! ¿¡Pero cómo Marita?! ¡Tú estabas con ella!― Hermione entró a la habitación agitada mirando hacia todas las direcciones y efectivamente, su hija allí no se encontraba.

— ¡Me pidió leche! Y fui a buscarle un vaso.― La mujer lloraba desconsolada.

— ¿No que habías puesto unos hechizos protectores?― Le preguntó Ginny a Draco.

— Sí, para que nadie entrara a la mansión.

— No para que nadie saliera.― Continúo Harry la frase quien se fijó que el gato color canela gruñía y miraba por la ventana. Harry siguió a Crookshanks y también miró por el ventanal, logrando visualizar un puntito blanco que se estaba perdiendo en el bosque: era Rose.

— ¡En el bosque! ¡Draco al bosque! ¡Allá va Rose!

— ¡Dios, hay que alcanzarla! Ese bosque no es tan grande, a unos metros hay un acantilado de decenas de metros… Y… ¡Vamos!

Los cuatro desaparecieron y aparecieron en la orilla del bosque avanzaron unos pasos y lo que vieron los dejó pasmados, había una Hermione, con ropa oscura cargando a Rose que descansaba tranquila en los brazos de aquella mujer. Ginny conjuró algo en silencio y Rose se durmió al instante.

— Deberías ser más cuidadosa asquerosa "sangre sucia" con tus cosas… de ese departamento saqué lo necesario para una poción multijugos que sabe a… ¿menta y madera? ¡Fuchi!

— Pansy, entréganos a Rose. No te queremos lastimar.― Le dijo Harry.

— ¡Ja! "El Niño que Vivió"… Jajaja ¡Voldemort debió haberte matado! ¡Estúpido asqueroso! Draco… esta niña podría ser hija nuestra… mira, es bella… se parece a ti, no a la rata de biblioteca esa. ― Y miró a Hermione que estaba pálida, nerviosa y desesperada. Sentía que su corazón latía a mil por segundo.

— Dame a mi hija, por favor. ― Hermione estaba avanzando. Pansy puso su varita en el cuello de la niña.

— Si avanzas, "sangre sucia", la mato delante de todos.

- Hermione, Harry detente.- Pidio.

— Draco, te voy a hacer pagar por no haberme querido.

— Estás enferma Pansy . ― Le dijo Draco, ella solo rió malévolamente.

— Tú, "sangre sucia", deja tu varita y ven conmigo, si quieres seguir con tu hija.

— Hermione no lo hagas, es una trampa.― Ginny temblaba. Hacía tiempo que no se había visto en una situación tan peligrosa como esa.

— Yo me voy contigo, pero deja a Rose con su padre.

— ¡No! Se van las dos conmigo. Después conversaré contigo, Draco.

— ¡No, Hermione!― Gritó Draco, pero ya su esposa había tirado su varita al suelo, acercándose a la bruja de cabello negro. Pansy la apuntó con su varita y Hermione se desmayó. Mientras con un brazo cargaba a Rose con la otra tomó a Hermione. De la nada dos hombres salieron apuntando a Ginny, a Draco y a Harry.

— No hagan nada. Si uno de ustedes se mueve. Ambas morirán. ― Uno de los hombres tomó en brazos a Hermione y el otro a la niña, saliendo raudos sus escobas. Se perdieron en lo que quedaba del bosque.

— ¡Noooo!― Draco estaba destrozado y corrió tras los secuestradores, corrió tanto que Harry tuvo que detenerlo si no, habría caído al acantilado. Cayó de rodillas al piso apretando con sus puños algunas hojas secas del suelo y llorando desesperado.

— ¡Mi niña… Hermione… Nooo…! ¿Pero qué quiere? ¿Por qué se ensaña con una niña? con mi pequeñita... con mi hijita linda… y con Hermione… la mujer que amo… mi vida… ― Ginny se arrodilló al lado de él y lo abrazó.― Mini Weasley y San Potter a mi lado…

— Somos tus amigos… amamos a tu hija… y amamos a Hermione. No te dejaremos solo. Ven vamos a la mansión hay que planear algo.― Señaló Harry.

Se tomaron de la mano para aparecer juntos de inmediato en la mansión. Marita estaba sentada en un sofá de la temblando entera y también lloraba desconsolada. Parecía que esa mujer pronto caería en shock nervioso.

— Señor Malfoy, yo lo lamento tanto…

— Tranquila Marita, no fue tu culpa. Ella de todas maneras lo habría hecho.― Luego se dirigió al chófer que acompañaba a Marita. ― Steve, procura que descanse. Ella no tiene culpa. Súbela a su cuarto y si se complica su estado, llamas a un médico. No la dejes sola.

— Sí, señor.― Steve ayudó a levantar a Marita y subió con ella a la habitación.

— Voy a citar a los Aurores para que analicemos la situación y para planear la mejor estrategia. ― Dijo Harry.

Ginny por su cuenta, mientras Harry salía a ver a los Aurores que recién llegaban a la mansión, se sentó en uno de los sofás. La muchacha temblaba por completo. No se imaginaba qué le estaría pasando a su amiga, ni a la pequeña Rose. Por lo menos había logrado conjurar el hechizo de "Sueños Felices" mientras la niña estaba en los brazos de esa loca, por lo que no había posibilidades de que hubiera visto o escuchado algo. Pero ¿y luego? ¿Qué les ocurriría? Se cubrió la cara y en silencio lloraba.

Draco la miraba desde de lejos y sus lágrimas también caían por su rostro. ¿Qué sería de su vida si sus ángeles no estuvieran? ¿Qué sería de su vida sin ellas? Preferiría morir. No soportaría la soledad de no tenerlas. Primero había perdido a sus padres. y ahora, a su pequeña y al amor de su vida… a aquella muchacha que tanto humilló cuando eran niños y ahora era su razón de ser… La muerte sería lo mejor si a ellas les pasara algo. También estaba dispuesto a entregarse a esa loca para que sus dos amores vivieran.

Se escuchó un fuerte ¡plaff! Afuera de la casa y luego a los Aurores apresando a alguien.

— ¿Qué ocurre?― Draco se volvió y vio que dos Aurores ingresaban con Ronald Weasley de un brazo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí comadreja? ¿Vienes a reírte de nuestra desgracia?

— Nada de esto, Malfoy. Mis errores los asumo, porque son del pasado. Si ahora está en mi ayudar, pues lo haré.

— ¿Sí? Y en qué nos puedes ayudar.― Draco simplemente no le creía nada a Ronald.

— Yo sé dónde Pansy puede estar escondida, y estoy seguro que allí debe haber llevado a Hermione a tu hija.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo que ocurrió?― Le preguntó Harry que llegaba a la sala, alertado por otro Auror.

— Por esto. ― Mostró un galeón de oro, con la inscripción: Herms y Rose en manos de Pansy.

— Yo se lo envié. ― Reconoció Ginny.

— Suéltenlo.― Ordenó Harry. ― Bien Ron, dinos lo que sabes. ― Le dijo Harry y los dos Aurores soltaron al recién llegado, quien bajó un par de escalones.

— Cuando Pansy ayudó a tu padre para escapar de Azkaban, con aportes también de un hombre que trabajaba en ese tiempo en esa cárcel... ― Comenzó a hablar Ron, mirando a Draco.― Buscó un escondite en "Ground Sharp Mountains". Es un lugar de difícil acceso en donde hay varias cuevas de minas abandonadas. Ahí estuvo Lucius escondido porque ella lo llevó a ese lugar y es muy posible que haya elegido ese mismo sector para esconderse ahora y tener a Hermione y a la niña. Es lugar aislado, pero está acondicionado con todo lo necesario para sobrevivir.

— Bien. Vamos para allá. ― Dijo Ginny.

— Es muy peligroso para que tú vayas, esa mujer está desquiciada.

— ¡Yo sabré lo que peligroso para mí o no, Ronald Weasley! E iré porque ya nadie me puede decir qué debo o no hacer.

— Ya… cada día estás más subversiva…

— Bien, vamos.― Dijo Draco.

— Voy a avisar a los Aurores para que envíen algunos refuerzos.― Harry se acercó a sus colegas que allí estaban.

Luego se tomaron de la mano: Draco, Ginny, Harry y Ron. Desaparecieron. Irían a ese lugar, cuya misión era salvar a la familia Malfoy.

Rose seguía durmiendo en los brazos, ahora de la verdadera Hermione. Esta se encontraba en una celda oscura, sentada en el piso de piedra helado, con su bebé en brazos. La pequeña Rose, no había recuperado el conocimiento desde caminó al encuentro de Pansy (con la apariencia de Hermione). Por una parte mejor, así la niña no vería nada. Pero igual le preocupaba a Hermione que la niña estuviera en un estado cataléptico o en coma. Su respiración era cada vez más silenciosa.

Escuchó que la trastornada de Pansy le gritaba a alguien que le fuera a quitar a su hijita.

Sintió que ese alguien abría la puerta.

— Dame a la niña. ― Era uno de los mortífagos que acompañaban a Pansy. La apuntaba con la varita. Y con fuerza la empujó y le arrebató a la pequeña que fue llevada en brazos de uno de esos hombres hacia donde se encontraba Pansy.

La cueva estaba iluminada. Adentro era un lugar amplio, muy alto, pero frío. El socavón de la entrada era grande, así que los que allí estaban tenían ropas muy abrigadas porque el frío se colaba por la entrada. El hombre acostó a la pequeña sobre una mesa y la cubrió con una frazada vieja y roída.

— Quiero ver la cara de Draco cuando vea la sorpresa que le tengo. Tú Mundungus, trae a la "sangre sucia".

Mundungus respiró profundo y fue a la celda a buscar a Hermione.

— ¡Maldito perro faldero! ¡¿Qué le han hecho a mi hija?! ― Le dijo Hermione al verlo entrar a su celda.

— Silencio.

— ¿Dónde está mi hija?

— Shhh, hazme caso…

Mientras se paseaba alrededor de la mesa, llegaron los cuatro magos que habían salido de la Mansión Malfoy. Pansy era tan predecible que Ron tenía toda la razón, ese era su cuartel de mandos.

Pero era preocupante, ver a la niña quieta en la mesa y…

— ¿Dónde está Hermione?― Le preguntó Draco.

— Tu "sangre sucia"… jaja jaja ¡Munds, tráela! ― Mundungus traía a Hermione, con un brazo de ella cruzado en la espalda y él con su varita apuntándole el cuello.

— ¡Herms!― Draco intentó avanzar un paso.

— Un paso más y las mato a las dos.

— ¿Pero qué quieres?

— Te quiero a ti Draco Malfoy, ¿no entiendes? Puedo ser benévola con la niña, te la puedo devolver. Claro, como sabrás una de mis especialidades es el hechizo obliviate que tu "amada esposa" conoce bien, así que he pensado borrar la memoria de la mocosa para siempre y jamás volverá a reconocer a su adorado padre…

— No puedes…

— A no ser que tú la prefieras muerta… muerta como su madre…. ¡Avada Kedavra!― Un rayo verde cayó justo en el corazón de Hermione, tirándola al piso… inerte…

— ¡Noooo!― Draco quiso abalanzarse sobre Pansy y destruirla con sus propias manos había asesinado a Hermione, al amor de su vida…

- ¡Detente! ¡La próxima os será adorado hijo de puta!

— ¡Hermione!― Ginny creía morir ella también.

— No, es imposible. ¡Maldita perra asquerosa!― El rostro de Ron estaba estupefacto y destruido por el pérdida de su gran amiga… la que tanto amó, ahora estaba muerta… ¿Cuándo terminaría tanto dolor?

— Herms… ¡No!. ― Harry hubiera dado su vida por ella. Por su parte, Draco se tragó el nudo de su garganta y limpiando el mar de lágrimas que de sus ojos brotaban, levantó su vista y le dijo a Pansy:

— Bien. Yo me quedo contigo, pero entrega a Rose a Harry y a Ginny. Ellos la cuidarán como si fuera su hija. No importa que no me reconozca, no importa que no sepa cuánto la he amado y que su madre fue asesinada por una loca despechada. Yo me quedo contigo, pero te odiaré cada día de mi vida. Jamás me tendrás, así hagas el conjuro que hagas, mi corazón siempre ha sido y será de ella.― Dijo mirando el cuerpo de su amada que yacía en el frío suelo de la caverna.

— ¡No me importa! ¡Te he destruido Draco Malfoy! ¡Eso era lo que quería! Me dejaste por esta en el colegio y hoy… Jajaja ¡Por ella debes volver a mí! ¡Mira qué linda es la vida!

Mundungus que estaba atrás estaba quieto, no hallaba qué hacer. Esto ya estaba fuera de control. Jamás pensó que la desequilibrada de Parkinson llegara a tanto.

— Draco, ven. Pero primero, deja tu varita en el piso y avanza… Cualquier movimiento que hagan ustedes tres… la nena muere…― Apuntaba a la pequeña que dormía tranquilamente.

Los tres se miraron y asintieron. Si había sido capaz de matar a la madre, no dudaría en matar a la hija también.

Draco que ya no sentía los pies, pues pensaba que en cualquier momento desfallecería, quería ir y tirarse sobre el cuerpo de su amada besarlo y acariciarlo por última vez… Quería abrazar a su hijita y verla nuevamente, sabía que al lado de Harry y Ginny la niña crecería bien, que ellos la cuidarían como el tesoro que era. Él solo buscaría la mejor forma de desaparecer de este mundo. Avanzó hasta quedar frente a Pansy, de soslayo miró a su pequeña, a la cual le caía un mechón de cabello blanquecino por sobre sus ojitos. "―Eres un ángel Rose, tienes unos ojos de ángel bellísimos. Te amo, vida de mi vida…― "

— Y ahora mi querido Draco… eres mío. ― Lo apuntó con su varita, dispuesta a hacer un conjuro para adormecerlo.

— ¡Un momento asquerosa ramera, hija de puta! ― Hermione había aparecido apuntándola con una pistola muggle.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos. ¿No que había muerto? Draco sonrió y su corazón volvía a latir.

Pansy miró con odio a Mundungus, ¿Qué había hecho ese idiota? Él solo la miró y dijo sonriente…

— Un hechizo "Duplo". Esa Hermione del piso se desvanecerá en unos minutos. ¿No ibas creer que iba a ser cómplice de asesinato, o sí, mi querida Pansy?

— ¡Imbécil!― Pansy rápidamente giró su varita hacia la niña y luego hacia Draco, pues no sabía qué hacer.

— ¡Suelta tu varita o disparo!― Le dijo Hermione sostenía con ambas manos su arma, a fin de no errar en el tiro.

— ¡Ja!¿Un arma muggle? Jajaja no se compara con una varita. ― Hermione no lo pensó dos veces y sin que nadie se lo esperara, ni la misma Pansy, ya que pensó que las "negociaciones" podrían ser más extensas, pues no contaba con que la policía que Hermione llevaba dentro, lo menos que tenía era clases de mediación, le dio un certero disparo en la mano, destruyéndola por completo, lo cual hizo que la varita saltara para cualquier lado y Pansy cayera al el piso, revolcándose de dolor.

En ese momento aparecieron dos mortífagos, que lejos de ponerse a pelear intentaron huir pero fueron apresados por los refuerzos que llegaron en ayuda de Harry y sus amigos.

— Ayuda… por favor. ― Era Pansy quien pedía que la socorrieran.

- ¡Hermione!

— ¡Draco! ― Fue de inmediato donde su esposa, la besó y la abrazó de inmediato y ella se puso a llorar en forma desconsolada. Ginny tomó en brazos a Rose, quien seguía durmiendo, gracias al conjuro de "Sueños Felices" que su "Hada Madrina" le había hecho, por lo tanto, no nada escuchó, ni vio. Luego le contaría a Hermione respecto de este conjuro.

Llegaron otros refuerzos y apresaron a Pansy y a Mundungus, el que sin poner ninguna resistencia, los acompañó. Sabía que su condena no sería tanta comparada con la de Pansy, con una mano menos ahora, ya que se había redimido en el último momento.

Hermione se giró hacia él… ―Gracias― Le dijo. El hombre asintió, sintiéndose satisfecho.


	50. Vida

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**: Antes de entregarles el último capitulo de esta primera parte, quiero contarles que estoy muy feliz por la recepción de este, mi primer Dramione acá en Fanfic. Esta obra la tenía publicada en Potterfics y en Wattpad en donde, al igual que ustedes, ha tenido muy buena recepción. Quiero decirles que me siento feliz y orgullosa que "Ojos de Angel" haya tenido el exito que jamás imaginé.

MIl gracias y espero que sigan leyéndola, pues la "saga-sigue..."

Abrazos y los mejores deseos para ese 2015,

GinLestrange.

PD. Tengo algunos comentario que no he podido responder porque simplemente el sistema no me da la opción...por ejemplo sé que algunas chicas están decepcionadas porque este fic no tiene Lemmon... bueno es que es una novela t13. La novela K que tengo es Y todo por una Noche y también SSMIA también ese tipo de escenas con detalles... espero que me entiendan y disculpen. Además Ojos de Angel fue mi primer fic y no tenía mucha experiencia en ese tipo de escenas.

Un abrazo.

/ - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /

Ron recibió una llamada de Ginny, Luna se encontraba en el hospital, había sufrido un alza en su presión arterial, y tuvo que ser internada. En su estado, y dado que su embarazo era de sumo cuidado, era necesario que estuviera en la unidad de cuidados intensivos por unos cuantos días. Había que estabilizarla y por sobretodo salvaguardar tanto la salud de ella, como la del bebé.

Luna, ya tenía cuatro meses de embarazo y habían pasado casi dos meses desde el rapto de Rose desde la Mansión Malfoy por parte de Pansy. Desde esa fecha hasta ahora, mediados de febrero, sucedieron varias situaciones:

Rose no recordaba qué pasó aquella noche infernal para sus padres, gracias al hechizo de Ginny; Draco y Hermione, se dedicaron a los preparativos de la boda religiosa y a ayudar a Rose para ambientarse en su nuevo colegio.

Ginny y Harry también pusieron fecha a su enlace y, aprovechando que Draco y Hermione se jurarían amor en el altar, realizarían un matrimonio doble, con muchos invitados. Incluso Hermione, traería a su tío Herman desde Tampa para que estuviera presente y a sus dos amigas policías: Mary Ann y Francisca.

En cuanto a Pansy, bueno, luego de que la atendieran en San Mungo, para evitar que se desangrara, fue remitida a Azkaban por el tiempo que durara la investigación, en donde el juez había determinado 120 días de investigación y a partir de ahí, otros 90 para el primer juicio, tiempo en el cual debería estar en prisión preventiva. Arriesgaba una pena de 40 años a presidio perpetuo. Sin embargo su defensoría alegaba "locura temporal", así que la Fiscalía debería solicitar las pruebas correspondientes. Como fuera, Pansy, o se iba derechito a la cárcel o a un sanatorio para enfermos mentales. Así, si fuera lo uno o lo otro, ya no era una amenaza y por fin Draco y Hermione podrían vivir tranquilos.

Mundungus, fue cooperador con los Aurores y admitió su participación tanto en el supuesto atentado en Nueva York como en el rapto de la niña, no obstante, en ambos casos tenía atenuantes que podían favorecerlo, como el hecho de haber sido él quien diera el aviso a la policía neoyorkina de los artefactos explosivos y haber ayudado a Hermione cuando Pansy la quiso eliminar. Por lo que solo estaría en prisión preventiva hasta que alguien le pagara la fianza que el juez había impuesto de 4 millones de galeones. Así, mientras alguien lo apoyaba, o él se las arreglaba para reunir ese dinero, pasaría un tiempo en Azkaban. Por lo menos no sería una vida, como Pansy. Sin embargo, igual debía esperar al juicio y ahí vería si tendría que purgar otro tiempo más tras las rejas.

Marita y Steve habían comenzado a salir juntos, era muy posible que de esta relación resultara algo, ya que el joven chófer clavó sus ojos en ella al apenas conocerla y a ella le había interesado este hombre de tan buenos modales que conoció en la Mansión Malfoy. También había decidido estudiar en una universidad muggle.Y como manejaba bien el idioma, solicitó sus antecedentes académicos a México, así que pronto iniciaría su carrera: sería maestra de escuela. Eso le gustaba muchísimo y contaba con todo el apoyo Draco y Hermione.

En cuanto a la familia Weasley, todos estaban muy felices porque por fin Ginny contraería matrimonio con Harry. Sin embargo, tanto para Arthur como para Molly, existía un poco de tristeza, primero porque Audrey y Percy decidieron divorciarse y porque Ron, no logró convencer a Luna de que él verdaderamente la amaba. Sabían que su hijo se había portado muy mal y que por su falta de madurez, primero perdió a Hermione y que ahora estaba a punto de perder a Luna y lo que es peor, perdería la oportunidad de estar con su hijo.

/ - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /

Ron ingresó a la habitación del Hospital. Adentro estaba Luna acostada con una vía de suero en su brazo y con su padre a un lado, que al verlo le regaló una mirada odio y salió de inmediato de la sala.

- Luna ...

— ¿Qué haces acá Ron?― Él se acercó a la cama.

— Estoy preocupado por ti y el bebé…

— La bebé dirás, es niña. ― Ron sonrió, ya se imaginaba una Mini―Mini Weasley en su casa.

— Mi hija…

— Es mía, Ron. Yo la criaré, sola.

— No mi amor, yo estaré contigo siempre. No me alejaré de ti. Nos casaremos y viviremos juntos.

— Ron, yo no me casaré contigo. No te negaré jamás ver a tu hija. Pero nunca tú y yo volveremos a estar juntos. Me hiciste mucho daño y no estoy dispuesta a seguir soportándolo.

— Eso lo dices ahora, pero yo estaré siempre a tu lado, hasta que te convenzas de que te amo y que yo soy el único que estará siempre contigo. ― Le tomó la mano, pero sintió la frialdad de Luna. No le importaba. Insistiría y recuperaría el amor de ella y tarde o temprano lograría volver a su lado.

/ - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /

Mientras tanto en una celda fría, sucia y oscura de Azkaban, Pansy Parkinson lloraba tendida en el suelo. Todo acabó. No tenía a Draco... no tenía una familia... no tenía a Lucius...

"― Lucius... ¿por qué no regresaste nunca?" ― Y en su mente estaba grabada aquella frase: "― Yo muerto... tú loca... en donde estés yo iré por ti…― " Esperaba que eso se cumpliera y que pronto aquellas brujas "come almas" lo dejaran libre. Más el tiempo es relativo dependiendo del lugar en que estés… y por tanto temía que esa espera pudiera tardar años.

/ - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /

En la Mansión Malfoy, Rose se encontraba haciendo sus deberes en su habitación con su gato color canela en la cama, mientras Marita leía un libro sentada en una mecedora frente a la ventana.

— Marita ¿echas de menos a tu país?

— A veces tesoro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Porque a veces yo extraño a mis antiguos compañeros de colegio… los de ahora son simpáticos, pero…

— Bueno, si le dices después a tus padres que quieres visitarlos, posiblemente te lleven… o mejor, ¿por qué no les escribes…? ya sabes hacerlo bien ¿no? Escribe una carta, yo te la corrijo y le mandas…

— ¿Mandar qué?― Draco entraba en la habitación de su hija.

— Le decía a su hija que si extraña tanto a sus amiguitos de Estados Unidos, que les escriba…

— Sí, es buena idea… o utiliza el chat… ¿chat se dice no?

— Entonces, ¡puedo utilizar el computador tuyo!

— Creo que es mejor que tengas uno acá… Marita, mañana vas con Steve y compran unos cuantos… creo que tú también necesitaras uno ¿no Marita?

— Gracias señor.

— ¿Te falta mucho para terminar tus deberes?

— Ya casi.

— Tu madre te está esperando porque te quiere medir el vestido de la boda.

— ¡Voy! ¡Voy!

— Primero los deberes…― Le recordó Marita.

— Termino al ratito ¿sí?― Marita rio y ella salió corriendo al salón.

Abajo estaba Ginny y Hermione con unos arreglos florales que les enviaron las hermanas Patil desde la India, decían que tenían poderes especiales y que con esas flores blancas perennes se debía realizar un gran arreglo en la mesa de los recién casados.

También estaba allí una caja blanca con el vestido de Rose, y que debía probárselo. Ese vestido se lo hizo Molly Weasley. Draco, hubiera preferido que un diseñador Francés lo hiciera, pero en consideración al cariño enorme que la familia Weasley le tenían tanto a Rose como a Hermione, aceptó. No así para el vestido de su esposa y el de Ginny, que era el Hada Madrina de su Hija, y en efecto, también la madrina bautismal. Así que, como conocía a muchos modistos muggles de gran renombre solicitó que le hicieran los mejores vestidos a ambas. Y claro, de pasadita uno buenos trajes tanto para él como para Harry.

En cuanto a la fiesta, Harry no quiso que Draco corriera con todos los gastos, así que también hizo su aporte. Al fin y al cabo la ocasión era meritoria.

/ - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /

El día 14 de febrero, en la Iglesia de los Templarios, la cual había sido utilizada por los Malfoy desde el año 1200 para celebrar allí sus bodas, estaban todos los invitados, esperando el gran evento. Eran casi mil los allí presentes. Entre los más queridos, figuraban muchos amigos del colegio, profesores, muchos amigos del club deportivo de Quiddich de Ucrania, algunos policías de la ciudad de Nueva York que habían logrado llegar, mucha familia Malfoy y toda la parentela de los Weasley. Era el evento muggle y mágico del siglo (muggle, porque Draco tuvo que invitar a muchos gerentes y presidentes de su empresa de los diversos países en donde tenía sucursales). Hasta medios de prensa Americanos que veían cómo una comisario neoyorkina se casaba con un inglés, que según ellos, tenía un título nobiliario. Cosa que Draco jamás negó ni corroboró ¿lo tendría? Muchos documentos del árbol genealógico de la Familia Malfoy y la Familia Black se perdieron con los siglos, así que todo podía ser.

Estaban las parejas delante al altar y en la primera fila, estaba Luna con su notorio embarazo, a su lado derecho, su padre Xenophilius y al otro, Ronald Weasley, en un momento Ron entrelazó su mano con la de ella, Luna lo miró y sonrió. Eso podría significar algo en un futuro cercano. Ron observaba hacia adelante en donde su hermana contraía matrimonio con su antiguo mejor amigo y la que un día fue el amor de su vida, lo hacía con su peor enemigo. Cosas de la vida. Ella era feliz, irradiaba felicidad y a Draco se le veía igual. Se amaban. Eso no lo podía negar. Ahora él tenía un motivo por vivir: su Luna y su hija que venía en camino. Ya la vida le daría la oportunidad de redimir el daño causado. Nunca es tarde para enderezar el camino. Si ya Hermione y Draco lo habían perdonado, solo falta que él mismo se perdonara y aceptara que tendría que vivir con ese error a cuestas por siempre, lo que no significaba que debía marginarse de todo. Al contrario, debía intentar rehacer su vida, y ser feliz de una vez por todas.

Al escuchar el "Sí, acepto" y ver el beso de las parejas, quedó sellado un ciclo. El amor había triunfado. Draco con Hermione por siempre y Harry con Ginny, un amor verdadero…

Era el mes de septiembre… 7 meses después de los matrimonios Potter Weasley y Malfoy Granger. Luna ya era madre de una hermosa niña. Sin embargo su embarazo fue complicado hasta el último día, ya que debió permanecer hospitalizada en una clínica muggle por el riesgo que de su estado. Sin embargo, Ronald Weasley nunca la dejó sola. Luna, por fin, comenzaba a creer en los sentimientos de él, posiblemente en un futuro, lograran formar una familia.

Estaban en el patio de la madriguera, festejando el bautizo de la pequeña Jean Weasley Lovegood y también el de Rose Malfoy Granger, cuyos padrinos (para ambas niñas) eran Harry y Ginny.

Luego de la ceremonia religiosa, se organizó un almuerzo familiar en el patio de La Madriguera en donde, como siempre se instalaron los toldos gigantes, ahora adornados con guirnaldas, cintas y flores de color rosa.

— Antes que sigamos…― Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y levantando su copa. ― Si bien ya hicimos el brindis por nuestras ahijadas… quiero hacer otro… debo informales que ¡Voy a ser papá!― Gritó de alegría y todos aplaudieron.

Hermione que estaba un poco más atrás, notó que Draco había sonreído pero no con la efusividad que ella esperaba.

— ¿Qué ocurre amor? Estás triste.

— No, para nada…

— Estás así porque aún no quedo embarazada. ― Él la miró a los ojos y asintió. ― Mi vida… recuerda que el doctor dijo que fuéramos pacientes…

— Tú sabes que la paciencia no es mi virtud… Rose se muere por un hermanito…

— Draco… y... ― Le habló al oído.― ¿Si te dijera que hace más de un mes que no me llega mi periodo? ― Draco abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y su cara se le iluminó.

— ¿Quéee? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

— Baja la voz… porque no es nada seguro…

— ¡Pero tus fechas son exactas!

— Ehhh sí… bueno...

— ¡Entonces Hermione!, ven vamos de inmediato al médico.

— Espera estamos…

— Harry, Ginny . ― Draco se puso de pie.― Hoy les encomiendo la primera tarea de padrinos. Harry lo miró extrañado. ― Te dejamos a Rose una hora y volvemos. ― Tomó de la mano a Hermione y se desapareció con ella….

Irían donde un doctor para que solo les confirmara lo que ambos ya sabían. Por fin venía en camino el nuevo miembro de la Familia Malfoy Granger.

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE DE OJOS DE ANGEL**

_Tras el brillo de un cristal tu silueta no dejaba de admirar_  
><em>Deseaba solo una señal, contemplaba tu mirar<em>  
><em>Tu hermosura era un sueño tan real del que no quise despertar<em>  
><em>Y confundí las horas soñando a solas loco por tu amor<em>  
><em>Eres lo que siempre he amado eres lo que yo he esperado<em>  
><em>Un poema de amor un nuevo mañana<em>  
><em>Eres lo que me ha cambiado, eres el significado<em>  
><em>Que me trajo ilusión, pasión y esperanza<em>  
><em>Compartir la intimidad fue sentir el ritmo de tu corazón<em>  
><em>Mientras hicimos el amor<em>  
><em>Apreciar la vida es verte dormida aquí a mi lado<em>  
><em>Y cobijarme en tu calor, es confundir las horas estando a solas juntos tú y yo<em>  
><em>Eres lo que siempre he amado, eres lo que yo he esperado<em>  
><em>Un poema de amor, un nuevo mañana<em>  
><em>Eres lo que me ha cambiado, eres el significado<em>  
><em>Que me trajo ilusión, pasión y esperanza...<em>

**HASTA ACÁ LA PRIMERA PARTE DE OJOS DE ANGEL… ¿QUIEREN QUE CONTINÚE? PUES ACÁ VA UN AVANCE DE LO QUE NOS ESPERA:**

**OJOS DE ANGEL: Las brujas roba alma (viaje al inframundo)**

**Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna y Ginny se ven enfrentados a una nueva amenaza en el mundo mágico... Lucius Malfoy ha regresado de su claustro de 10 años en donde estuvo aprendiendo magia muy oscura de las Brujas Kyteler y Keward... la primera, fue la primera bruja condenada a la hoguera y que escapó... (Nunca se supo de ella)... y la segunda... es la de Blair... (Ya conocida)**

**¿Buscará Lucius a su antigua aliada, Pansy Parkinson, recluida ahora en un sanatorio luego de pasar tiempo en Azkaban?**  
><strong>¿Qué pasará con todos los niños del mundo mágico, si Keward colecciona almas infantiles? y si Kyteler colecciona el alma de los varones?<strong>  
><strong>Un Lucius renovado y con nuevos muchos poderes regresa... nuestro sexteto dorado volverá al ataque... con una que otra ayuda SUPERNATURAL!<strong>

**(Sigue la Saga de Ojos de Ángel)**

**Por Ginger Lestrange**


	51. Recuerdas, ¿yo muerto, tu loca?

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años, elegante, sonriente de cabello corto y oscuro caminaba por un puente viejo, alejado de todo sector urbano; Abajo, se podía observar un río torrentoso y de caudal oscuro, que asustaría hasta el más fuerte de los mortales... menos a Lucius Malfoy. Detrás de él, dos mujeres, hermosas, pero perversas. En su historial solo figuraba la muerte y el dolor... Alice Kyteler y Elly Kedward: la primera gustaba de seducir a los hombres a quienes les robaba el alma, primero saciándose de sus dotes masculinas y luego convirtiéndolos en piltrafas humanas (hueso y piel) y los tiraba al caldero de Hades; Elly Kedward... su retorcida mente buscaba a infantes a quienes con engaños les quitaba el alma a través de su sangre... lo mismo que Kyteler, convirtiendo el cuerpo del niño o de la niña en solo piel y huesos y los tiraba al caldero. Más de alguno moría en el intento por sobrevivir y eso fortalecía las fuerzas de estas malvadas brujas.

Los cuerpos perfectos y jóvenes que lucían, era cuerpos robados a pobres campesinas, que sus almas le fueron succionadas, y enviadas al caldero de Hades.

Tanto Kyteler como Keward eran sirvientas exclusivas del Érebo (morada de Hades), quienes ahora buscarían reinventar el poder mágico del Dios Oscuro, entre los mortales... mortales humanos y mortales mágicos... Ellas poseían un poder oscuro, que se fortalecía según la cantidad de almas que fueran reclutando o eliminando... las reclutadas se irían donde Hades y bueno, las eliminadas daban fuerza a sus ejecutoras.

En cambio Lucius Malfoy, que se entregó en cuerpo y alma a Kyteler, logró rejuvenecer unos cuantos años, su cabello blanquecino no existía, era un cabello corto y oscuro, sus ojos azules resaltaban y su piel era tersa. Era un hombre atrayente que no demostraba más de cuarenta años. Elegante y por sobretodo millonario. No necesitaba la fortuna Malfoy, con solo el hecho de estar con estas brujas, se convirtió en el albacea de ambas fortunas que por siglos fue acrecentando sus haberes. Dinero que estaba en un banco mágico en Grecia. Lugar a donde irían, luego de darse una visita a un sanatorio en donde había que rescatar a cierta bruja.

Luego de aquello estaban sus planes los que incluían reclutar a los mortífagos escondidos por ahí y reinventar la nueva orden: magos y muggles bajo el yugo de estos tres, apoyados por seres del inframundo incluyendo a hombres lobos y algunos vampiros que se unirían a la causa.

El mundo mágico volvía a estar en peligro, pero Lucius también tenía otro plan que incluía a su hijo y para eso, Alice Kyteler haría uso de sus atributos y encantos.

Mientras avanzaban, un vehículo estaba al final del puente. Era una camioneta negra de llantas altas y de doble cabina, conducida por un hombre con cicatrices en su rostro, inconfundible: Fenrir Greyback, estaba al volante. Después de tantos años y que todo el mundo mágico lo creyó muerto, pues no, estaba haciendo de las suyas como lobo, escondido en los lugares más podridos u ocultos. Ahora había sido contactado por Alice, usando su sensualidad, para hacerlo su fiel vasallo... cuya recompensa era nada menos que Hermione Granger, la "Sangre sucia" que siempre deseó... pero obviamente recibiría más que eso. Esos tres que subían al vehículo tenían mucho oro y poder, y con él apoyándolos, podría obtener lo que quisiera.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Era septiembre y Rose Luna Malfoy estaba de cumpleaños. Estaban todos sus amigos: los Weasley, algunos compañeros de colegio y su hermano Scorpius de casi cuatro años, el último y tal como Rose, era el vivo retrato de su padre, incluso hasta en el carácter, un carácter que solo Hermione, como madre, podía entender.

Aquel día Audrey, ex esposa de Percy Weasley llevó a su hija Molly, que también tenía 10 años y a Lucy de 8. Hacía años que se encontraba divorciada de Percy, quien casi no aparecía por las reuniones familiares; George y Angelina, llevaron a sus hijos Fred II y Roxanne también de 8 años (eran mellizos).

Por su parte, Molly (abuela) y Arthur tenían a cargo por un par de meses a Victorie de 10 años, ya que los padres de ella (Bill y Fleur) se encontraban en una misión especial en Rumania, por orden del Ministerio de Magia. El único que faltaba era Teddy Lupin, quien, con 11 años, ya se encontraba cursando su primer año en Hogwarts. El día 1° de septiembre un orgulloso Harry Potter junto a su esposa Ginny Weasley fueron a dejarlo al expreso en el Andén 9 3/4

También estaban en esta celebración: Lily y Albus Severus, ambos hijos de Ginny y Harry d años, respectivamente. Ron llevaba a su hija, Jane Weasley Lovegood, también de 4 años. Su madre, Luna, se disculpó de asistir, señalando que justo ese día debía entrevistar a un afamado arqueólogo del mundo mágico que había encontrado una reliquia griega de la cual existían muchas teorías sobre magia oculta. Luna no estaba casada con Ron. Nunca quiso hacerlo, siempre temió que Ron no fuera realmente sincero con ella. Él, durante todos estos años, se esforzó en demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero, con el correr del tiempo, llegó incluso a dudar de que si efectivamente Luna lo quería. En fin, tenían una buena relación, en cuanto a crianza de su Jane se tratara.

En cuanto a Hermione con Draco, pues ellos vivían como en Luna de Miel. Debemos recordar que ellos estuvieron muchos años separados a causa de un hechizo alterado que realizó Pansy Parkinson que terminó con Hermione en Estados Unidos, siendo Comisario en Nueva York. Luego de reencontrarse, se dedicaron a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Tienen dos hijos: Rose Luna de 10 años y Scorpius de casi 4. Están felices. Sus hijos son la razón de sus vidas.

Sin embargo, Hermione, habiendo estudiado para policía, y llegando a ser Comisario, y no ejerciendo su carrera, en su casa, más bien dicho, en la Mansión Malfoy Granger, habilitó un espacio para practicar con sus armas: una buena Magnun, aunque en el último tiempo, practicaba también tiro con arco con muy buenos resultados. La magia la utilizaba solo cuando era necesario. En la tranquilidad de su hogar, eso no era necesario en el último tiempo.

— ¡El Pastel!― Gritaron todos al ver un pastel de aproximadamente un metro de altura levitando hasta posicionarse en medio de la mesa.

Molly se lució trayendo un pastel con forma de "La Madriguera", todos rieron. Era un pastel que parecía caerse, pero por arte de magia se mantenía erguido, así lo fuesen trozando.

Los niños reían y Rose Luna estaba tan feliz de tener a toda su familia cerca. A su lado aquel día estaba Marita, quien cursaba su último año de Pedagogía y su esposo, el chófer y mayordomo de la casa, Steve, ambos fieles a sus amos. Cuidaban de los niños y de Hermione y Draco, tal como si fueran sus padres.

Eran felices. No existían amenazas que pudieran atentar contra esa felicidad.

Sin embargo, en un sanatorio del mundo mágico, en una celda de aislamiento se encontraba una bruja que, con el correr de los años, ya casi ni hablaba con nadie. Había perdido las ganas de vivir. No tenía familia: sus padres lejos de apoyarla para sacarla de Azkaban, optaron por declararla interdicta y tramitar un lugar en un sanatorio para enfermos mentales terminales. La gran deshonra por la que pasaron cuando se enteraron que su hija atentó contra la esposa de Draco Malfoy y su hija, fue superior al cariño que sentían por su hija. Así que optaron por olvidarse de ella.

Hacía ya un par de años que Pansy no recibía visitas. Los pocos amigos del colegio, le escribieron al principio un par de cartas solo para recriminarla por su actuar, pero de ahí nada más. El único contacto que tenía con otras personas se limitaba solo a los enfermeros que le llevaban su comida y algunas pociones para calmar su ansiedad.

Mientras miraba la tenue luz que se colaba por una pequeña ventana con barrotes en lo alto de la pared, escuchó gritos en el pasillo. "―De seguro otra loca se escapó y andaba haciendo de las suyas..."― Pensó. Ella, muchas veces intentó hacer lo mismo. Claro que en forma manual, esas paredes le impedían hacer su magia. Y sin varita, era imposible, hacer algo efectivo, sobre todo si se trataba de un sanatorio para brujas y magos con distintos trastornos mentales.

Miró en ese momento su mano, con la cual usualmente tomaba la varita, y vio esa cicatriz que le dejó un arma muggle, que ella, con todos sus poderes mágicos no pudo eliminar. Claro, era un arma muggle, pero manipulada por una bruja, así que algo de magia tenía esa herida que le fue imposible borrar. Con los años logró entender el odio con que Hermione le disparó: ella, o sea Pansy, quería matar a su hija. Aquel día jamás lo olvidaría: fue traicionada por Mundungus... las cosas no se dieron como ella esperaba: aquella vez quería matar a la sangre sucia, borrar la memoria de la pequeña y que se la llevara Harry Potter con la Pelirroja para ella así quedarse con Draco, a costa de lo que fuera. Pero no sucedió así. Hermione no murió y ella terminó derrotada encerrada en una celda de Azkaban.

El ruido se hizo más cercano, golpeaba su celda. Se puso de pie y se pegó a la pared. De pronto la puerta cayó haciendo un estruendo fuertísimo... algunos ladrillos salieron de su cimiente, lanzando polvo por la habitación. Un hombre de traje oscuro y peinado impecable se acercó a Pansy, que se encontraba en una esquina, un poco despeinada, descalza y luciendo un vestido sin forma y sucio.

— Una vez te dije: "Yo muerto... tú loca y que donde estuvieras te iría a buscar..." Un Malfoy jamás falta a su palabra.― Pansy lo miró pero no lo reconoció de inmediato. No estaba esa cabellera blanquecina, ni figuraba en él, el paso de los años. Sus ojos azules eran los mismos, pero no estaban las arrugas de la edad. Es más, se veía muy joven.

— Lu...Lucius? ¿Eres tú?

— Veo que tenemos trabajo que hacer contigo, Pansy, estás hecha un desastre.― Le ofreció su mano y Pansy de inmediato se la tomó.

En ese momento ingresaron dos mujeres: Una rubia de cabellera larga ondulada y sedosa, de ojos azules, labios finos, rostro delgado, de curvas pronunciadas y vestida de pantalón ajustado y chaqueta negra; la otra era un poco más baja, de cabello negro liso y largo, hasta más abajo de la cadera, de piel pálida, y maquillada en tonos negros de forma exuberante. Llevaba un vestido negro ajustado en la cintura y zapatos de tacón alto. También era joven y bella. Ambas no tenían más 35 años.

— ¿Esta es tu gran bruja, Lucius?― Le dijo la de cabello negro, llamada Alice.

— Pansy... ellas son Alice Kyteler y Elly Kedward... nuestras aliadas.― Pansy abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa. Sabía quiénes eran aquellas mujeres. Ella le había suplicado a Lucius que no fuera donde ellas, que se quedara a su lado, pero él se obsesionó con el poder y optó por ir donde estas brujas roba almas.

— No... déjame acá...― Le respondió atemorizada. Prefería quedarse allí encerrada que compartir con esos engendros.

— Tranquila. Mira, a mí me gustan las almas de los niños pequeños y a Alice, la de los varones... no nos interesan las mujeres... así que puedes calmarte. Si Lucius dice que sirves... bueno, que así sea. Si no un espacio habrá para ti en el Caldero de Hades.― Le dijo la mujer rubia de cabello ondulado, llamada Elly.

— ¿Caldero de Hades? ¡¿De qué mierda hablan?!― Pansy le quitó la mano a Lucius. ¡Ese no era el Lucius que ella recordaba!

— Vamos mis chicas, que ustedes dos tienen trabajo con esta bruja descuidada y desaseada.― Dijo Lucius refiriéndose a Pansy.― La quiero como nueva para la noche.

— ¡Andando!― Alice, la de cabello negro y de vestido negro, tomó el brazo en forma tan fuerte que Pansy dio un pequeño grito.― Hora de comenzar nuestra guerra.

Los tres desaparecieron.

Era cerca de medianoche en las afueras del pueblito de Castle Combe, cuando un hombre alto, de complexión atlética y de cicatrices en su rostro se encontraba agazapado entre los árboles del bosque que rodeaba el pequeño poblado. Tenía la vista fija en una casa de madera y piedra que se encontraba iluminada por una tenue luz en una de sus habitaciones, debía ser la sala de estar. Adentro se observaba a una familia: una mujer de no más treinta años, delgada y de cabello tomado en una coleta desordenada, un hombre (su pareja, posiblemente) que estaba sentado a la mesa comiendo algo. Si tenían niños, ellos debían estar durmiendo. Era hora de atacar. Fenrir Greyback tenía hambre y pronto vería la luna llena... tenía a sus presas listas. Serían esos dos que estaba observando y, para congraciarse con Elly, si existían niños en esa casa, se los llevaría a ella de regalo.

En aquel instante miró el cielo. La luna que estaba cubierta por nubes al fin dejaba ver su luz. Amaba convertirse en lo que era...un hombre lobo, una bestia que podía controlar a destajo su poder y que destruía o convertía a quien se le cruzara por el camino.

La luz de la luna lo iluminó y comenzó a transformarse... sus garras... sus orejas... pelo por doquier y lo peor, el hocico inmenso con colmillos, listos para atacar.

Avanzó en forma rauda arrancando de cuajo la puerta, la pareja que estaba adentro no tuvo tiempo de huir, el hombre no alcanzó a tomar su escopeta.

Fenrir primero saltó sobre la mujer y con solo una mano, le abrió el abdomen, la dejó moribunda y luego atacó al hombre dándole un certero mordisco en el cuello. Mientras se desangraba se alimentó de la mujer... ésta gritaba porque no había perdido el conocimiento, pero luego el hombre lobo hizo un movimiento y le arrancó el corazón. El cual, aún latiendo, se lo mostró al hombre que yacía en el piso, desangrándose por el cuello.

— Y no sabes lo que le espera a tus hijos...― Le dijo engullendo el corazón sangrante de la mujer. El hombre cerró sus ojos.

Fenrir avanzó en la casa, y encontró a dos pequeños abrazados sobre una cama, quienes habían escuchado los gritos de sus padres. Era un niño de unos 9 años y una niña de unos 7.

— Vengan conmigo. Les tengo una sorpresa.― Fue lo que les dijo antes de tomarlos a ambos y llevárselos como trofeo.

— ¡No, por favor! ―Dijo el hombre que alcanzó a ver como el hombre lobo arrastraba al niño del cabello y a la niña de un brazo sacándolos de la casa. El hombre no se podía mover... todo se le oscureció. Ya nada podía hacer.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A la mañana siguiente, Draco Malfoy se levantó temprano, mientras Hermione seguía dormida. Había tenido un sueño muy extraño, en donde se veía en su época de mortífago, intentando matar a Dumbledore. Esa angustia se repetía en su mente cada cierto tiempo. Existían tiempos en que se recuerdo era constante, y otras, en que lo olvidaba. Pero nunca lo había soñado. Fue un sueño tan vívido que le pareció haber experimentado la misma sensación de aquella horrible noche.

Bajó al primer piso de la mansión... se tomaría un té... antes de que el resto de la familia se despertara. Steve, su mayordomo, ya estaba levantado, a pesar de ser las seis de la mañana.

— Amo Draco, perdón si lo desperté. Es que estaba dándole un caramelo a una lechuza que llegó recién, se la envían del Departamento de Aurores.― Hacía rato que Draco no prestaba servicios a los Aurores, desde que recuperó a su familia y esta aumentó, por la llegada de Scorpius. Desde ahí, optó por dejar definitivamente el trabajo de Auror para dedicarse exclusivamente a las empresas, así que le resultó extraño recibir una lechuza, y sobre todo tan temprano.

— No te preocupes, no fuiste tú quien me despertó.― Tomó el pergamino, mientras Steve se retiraba y lo leyó e inmediato. La letra poco pulcra era inconfundible:

**_Draco: _**

**_Hubo un ataque en el Sanatorio de Bristol, en donde estaba recluida Parkinson. Un hombre y dos mujeres ingresaron, y mataron a 8 enfermeros y dos medimagos. Los testigos dicen que el hombre tenía mucho parecido Lucius Malfoy. _**

**_Es necesario que vengas de inmediato y que pongas todos los hechizos de protección a tu casa. _**

**_Sabemos que tu padre está muerto, pero puede ser otro mago que esté intentando realizar el trabajo que Malfoy dejó pendiente. _**

**_Avisa a Hermione; Cuida tus defensas. Y vente de inmediato al Ministerio. _**

**_Atentamente._**

**_Harry J. Potter E._**  
><strong><em>Jefe Depto. De Aurores.<em>**

Draco palideció y se preocupó por su familia. Estaba todo en calma... y ahora, Pansy libre. Corrió a la habitación y despertó a Hermione.

— Amor, por favor, lleva a todos a la pista de patinaje, al subterráneo. Ahora.― Sabía que ese lugar era el más seguro de la casa con hechizos infalibles, los cuales había instalado pensando en la seguridad de su hija cuando sabía que existía un peligro inminente. Era hora de utilizar ese lugar que a simple vista era una pista de patinaje, pero en su interior, era un verdadero bunker.

— Draco, ¿Qué ocurre?― Preguntó Hermione incorporándose rápidamente.

— Pansy escapó del sanatorio. Y, según dicen, podría estar mi padre involucrado.― Su esposa quedó inmóvil ante la inverosímil noticia.


	52. Prisioneros

Hermione se levantó presurosa al escuchar la noticia que le dio Draco; se vistió en forma rápida, mientras su esposo levantaba a sus hijos.

Steve y Marita llevaron a los cinco elfos domésticos a la Pista de Patinaje, incluyendo a Ocrencinia que era la elfina más anciana y reacia a ocultarse. Una vez todos en el centro de la pista, Draco puso en brazos de Hermione a Scorpius que seguía durmiendo, envuelto en una manta. Rose estaba de la mano de Marita, quien a su vez tenía cogido el gato color canela de la niña.

— En el bunker hay de todo. Yo llegaré más tarde. Este domo… ― Dijo Draco refiriéndose a la cubierta de cristal de la pista.― Tiene hechizos infalibles de magia protectora muy antigua. Así que pase lo que pase afuera, nada se verá afectado acá dentro.

— Draco, ten cuidado. Avísame cualquier cosa...

— Tranquila amor, vuelvo en una hora a más tardar.― Le dio un beso a su pequeño y luego abrazó a Rose.― Te amo, Hermione.― Dijo besando suavemente los labios de su esposa y saliendo de la pista.

— Yo también te amo. ― Le dijo Hermione.

— Cuídalos.

— Lo haré, amor.

Al salir, todos pudieron ver que una luz amarilla y brillante cubrió el techo y las paredes de cristal de la pista de patinaje y luego volvió a su transparencia normal. Se situaron en el centro de la pista y ésta comenzó a descender, al tiempo que Draco desaparecía frente a ellos.

Draco apareció en la Oficina de Harry Potter, en el Ministerio. Por haber sido Auror tanto tiempo, contaba con ese privilegio de aparecer y desaparecer al interior del Ministerio.

— ¡Avisa Hurón! ¡Casi me cago de susto!― Ronald Weasley era quien hablaba sentado en un sofá con un pergamino amarillento en sus manos.

Ronald Weasley, con el tiempo se había decidido a trabajar en el Ministerio, también en el Departamento de Aurores, ya que su puesto gerencial en la multitienda "Weasley Home and Life", se lo cedió a Ginny, su hermana, esposa de Harry Potter.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, comadreja? Yo que recuerde, esta no es tu oficina.

— Harry me llamó, creo que tenemos un grave problema...

— Por lo de Pansy.

— Y por esto... Ten, lee.― Le entregó el pergamino con información confidencial de los Aurores: "En las afueras Castle Combe se encontraron dos cuerpos mutilados. Según los muggles ha sido el ataque de algún animal. Para el Ministerio de Magia, se trata del ataque de un hombre lobo..."

Draco lo leyó el resto del informe. Hacía mucho tiempo que ese tipo de ataques no ocurría...

— Primero lo de Parkinson, luego los medimagos y enfermeros del sanatorio que dicen haber visto a Lucius y ahora, esto... ¿hombres lobos?― Preguntó Ron.

— Y los niños del matrimonio, desaparecidos. Conocemos la técnica, ¿no?

— Fenrir... ¿Quién más?

— Lo creíamos muerto...

— Y a Lucius también.

En ese instante ingresó Harry Potter a su oficina, saludó a Draco y a Ronald, y luego habló:

— Tomamos los recuerdos de algunos sobrevivientes del ataque al Sanatorio en Bristol y los vimos en un pensadero. El hombre que atacó y que sacó a Parkinson, es tu padre, Draco. Un poco distinto, es decir, como rejuvenecido pero es él, no cabe duda y acompañado por dos brujas que no se sabe quiénes son.― Informó Harry sentándose en su escritorio.

— Mi padre está en el Mausoleo Malfoy, bien muerto.― Dijo Draco sin querer, ni siquiera pensar, en la posibilidad de que su padre estuviera con vida.

— No. Te equivocas, acaban de informarme que la tumba de tu padre está vacía. Debió ser un plan muy bien urdido, desde hace años...

— ¿Entraron al mausoleo familiar Malfoy? ¿Y por qué nadie me dijo nada?

— ¿Crees que con la urgencia te íbamos a estar esperando tu beneplácito, Hurón?

— No se trata de beneplácito, Potter. Se trata de respeto. Pero bueno… sí, tienes razón… era un tema urgente.

— No sabemos frente a qué amenaza nos enfrentamos ahora. Tu padre se va querer cobrar venganza en contra de ti o contra de Hermione...

— O de mis hijos.― Agregó con temor Draco.

— Debemos organizarnos... analizar cuáles podrían sus planes, cuidar tu casa… En fin, hay mucho por hacer.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mientras tanto en las en el puerto de Margate alejado unas 80 millas de Londres, en uno de sus antiguos edificios, que perteneció a la familia Kyteler Mostewger, una mujer de unos 30 años se miraba al espejo. Lucía tan distinta a cómo la rescataron del sanatorio. Su cabello negro estaba sedoso, liso y peinado perfectamente, le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros. Llevaba puesta una blusa de seda negra, de escote pronunciado, ajustado a su figura y de mangas que se ensanchaban en los codos. Un pantalón negro de pretina ancha y también ajustada a su cuerpo. Botas al tono de tacón, y maquillada al máximo de su expresión. Según Alice, ese hechizo de belleza permanente también lo tenían ellas, es decir, Alice y Elly.

Se miró nuevamente al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía enfrente. Estaba perfecta. Pero tenía ganas de llorar. La noche anterior había sido una de las peores de su vida. Fue rescatada y llevada a ese lugar. Lucius había dicho que la quería lista para la noche. Se imaginó que estaría con él. Pero no fue así.

Esa bruja Alice Kyteler, de mente retorcida y lujuriosa, la obligó a compartir el lecho junto a Lucius... entre los dos tuvieron sexo con ella. La violaron entre ambos haciendo realidad fantasías sexuales que ella jamás hubiese imaginado. Fue denigrante, aterrador y traumante... peor si consideraba que hacía muchos años que ella no tenía contacto con nadie...

Lucius Malfoy no era el que ella recordaba. Si bien el Malfoy anterior tenía su mente corrompida, el de ahora, era un pervertido… un lujurioso, malvado e insaciable y lo peor era que compartía todo con aquellas brujas. Incluso la compartía a ella. Había sido ultrajada… violada por esos dos, en donde sus gritos de auxilio y súplica habían sido silenciados una y otra vez, hasta que al fin había cedido su cuerpo para evitar mayor sufrimiento.

Pero era libre... libre al fin de los barrotes de Azkaban y de las paredes del Sanatorio. Ella nunca estuvo loca, tuvo que fingirlo, para evitar una pena mayor por parte de la justicia mágica. Pero ahora podría autodefinirse como loca… loca por estar en medio de esos tres que no sabía qué se traían entre manos.

— ¡Parkinson!― Escuchó la fuerte voz de Elly. Abrió la puerta del baño en donde se entraba.― ¿Estás llorando? ¿Qué...? ¿No te gustó acaso la noche de pasión que tuviste con Alice y Lucius?― Dijo riendo en forma burlesca.― Vamos al salón... Fenrir me tiene una sorpresa y quiero que tú veas con quienes te encuentras y con quiénes compartirás de ahora en adelante.

¿Fenrir? ¿Se refería al hombre lobo? Eso no pintaba para nada bien. Bajaron al salón de aquella oscura mansión, por años olvidada, la cual con un poco de magia se pudo activar los servicios de agua, electricidad y calefacción, que las brujas de tiempos pasados, supieron admirar (sin velas, antorchas, o cubetas de madera con agua).

Abajo estaba el hombre lobo con dos niños pequeños arrodillados en el piso. Pansy al verlos creyó morir de la impresión. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Ella, en un tiempo raptó a la hija de Draco... se le pasó por la mente deshacerse de la niña, pero al final optó por intentar borrarle la memoria, cosa que no resultó. No se dio el valor de eliminar a una niña y ahora, estos verdaderos de mente, ¿lo iban a hacer frente a ella?

— Mi ama... mi bella ama, Elly Kedward, le traigo este pequeño homenaje.― Le dijo el hombre lobo. La bruja rubia de cabello largo, miró a los niños y Pansy pudo ver que se saboreó de inmediato.

— ¿Una cena? Bien pensado Fenrir… Te felicito.

Lo que Pansy vio después, terminó con ella con unas ganas enormes de vomitar. La mujer se acercó a los niños y con solo tocarlos se arrancó toda la sangre... los secó y estos aún estando vivos, los hizo desparecer.

— ¿Qué fue eso?― Preguntó Pansy con una mano en la boca.

— Hades... preciosa... Hades. ― Le dijo Alice rosándole el rostro con una de sus manos a Pansy.

— Eso, mi amada Parkinson, es lo que les pasará a cada hijo de bruja, mago o muggle que no se quiera rendir a nuestros pies. Nuestro poder es ilimitado, solo necesitamos contar con un par de aliados más... a quienes darle un poco de nuestro poder y así implantar el nuevo régimen... en donde nosotros seremos quienes mandemos. Alice, Elly, andando. Tú Pansy, entretiene a Fenrir mientras volvemos.― Le dijo y Pansy negó con su cabeza mientras Fenrir la miró de pies a cabeza saboreando lo que le esperaba.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hermione estaba en el bunker, bajo la pista de patinaje, con sus hijos, sus elfos, su querido gato, Marita y Steve. Aquel lugar era una réplica de la mansión, pero subterránea y oscura. Y con los mejores hechizos de ocultamiento y de protección existentes.

Estaba en la sala con su hijo jugando en la alfombra y Rose sentada frente a ella, leyendo. Había pasado más de tres horas desde que Draco dijo que llegaría. Estaba atenta a la chimenea de la sala, que era la única habilitada para la red Flu...

— Mami, no me has explicado qué ocurre. ¡No me dirás que hay un ataque nuclear!― Dijo la niña sonriente y un poco despreocupada.

— Rose, no se trata de eso. ¿Te recuerdas de aquella bruja mala que una vez te hablé? ¿Aquella que quiso alejarte de nuestro lado?

— Sí, Pansy Parkinson.

— La misma. Bueno, esa bruja, está libre nuevamente, pues ha huido del sanatorio en donde estaba y corremos riesgo, porque fue apoyada por alguien.

— Pero mamita, tú eres una bruja excelente. Ya una vez ya la derrotaste y con un arma muggle. Imagina si lo haces con magia… ― Hermione sonrió.

— Igual debemos estar atentos. Como te dije, tiene aliados.

— Ustedes son buenos magos. Y tú, además, eres una policía y de las mejores; Tía Lunita es muy inteligente, tía Ginny, es hábil con los hechizos, mi papá y mi padrino, son los mejores magos que conozco, al igual que tío Ron... aunque él no me cae muy bien...

Hermione rió. Ese sentimiento expresado por Rose, era un traspaso directo de Draco a su hija (otro legado Malfoy), quien no le iba a perdonar nunca a Ronald su error de adolescencia.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mientras tanto Draco apareció en la sala de su Mansión que estaba toda iluminada. Detrás de él, llegó Harry y Ronald.

— Está todo tranquilo. Vengan, echemos un vistazo…―Dijo Harry con varita en mano. Los otros dos asintieron y comenzaron a revisar la casa, se veía todo normal y en tranquilidad. Luego de unos diez minutos de caminar por pasillos y habitaciones pudieron ver que estaba todo en total normalidad.

Salieron al patio y avanzaron por las cocheras, caballerizas y sector piscinas. Antes de llegar a la pista de patinaje, vieron tres figuras que aparecieron de repente. Frente a ellos: un hombre y dos mujeres.

Draco, Harry y Ron se pusieron en alerta y se cubrieron con un escudo protector, pero las mujeres no usaban varitas. Solo con sus manos hacían que las cosas volaran por los aires haciéndose un camino hacia los tres.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hermione, que estaba sentada en la sala inferior del bunker, sintió un fuerte estruendo en el exterior, pero no fue la única que escuchó esos ruidos, sus hijos también y Marita que llegó corriendo al lugar junto a su marido.

— Tranquila Rose. Cuida a tu hermano. Marita, Steve... quédense acá... iré a ver qué ocurre. ― Hermione abrió una pequeña puerta que estaba debajo de la escalera y sacó un arco una fechas, ya sabía en qué parte de su indumentaria tenía su arma de fuego muggle y su arma mágica.

Se posicionó en el tercer escalón y este comenzó a subir hasta abrirse un orificio en el techo, al llegar arriba se vio en la pista de patinaje. Logró advertir cómo dos mujeres estaban destruyendo todo a su alrededor. Quiso salir, pero el escudo protector se lo impidió... la puerta no se abrió y no pudo deshacer el hechizo: "―Si existe peligro el escudo no se desactiva―". Recordó. Impotente veía cómo se batían afuera Ron, Draco y Harry, pero al parecer las dos brujas y el hombre no lograban verla, debía tener una especie de invisibilidad también aquel lugar protegido en donde se encontraba ella y el resto de la familia.

— Hijo, deja de pelear y únetenos. ¡Draco, hijo mío, he vuelto!

— ¡Mi padre murió el día que torturó a mi madre!― Le gritó Draco detrás una estatua de mármol.

Frente a él estaba Harry, ambos sin darse cuenta tenían a sus espaldas a Elly y Alice, respectivamente. Ambas pusieron sus manos en los hombros de los jóvenes. Y estos soltaron inmediatamente sus varitas, las que fueron recogidas por las brujas. Ron observó toda la situación escondido detrás de otra estatua. No podía hacer nada. Si actuaba, podría dejar al descubierto su presencia y poner en riesgo a la familia de Draco que él perfectamente sabía que se encontraba en el bunker o pista de patinaje como le llamaban.

Harry y Draco avanzaron hasta Lucius que solo estaba a un par de metros de la pista en donde Hermione veía todo. Se dio cuenta de que Draco movió sus ojos hacia ella pero no dijo ni hizo nada más. Alice, la bruja de cabello negro, se acercó primero a Harry...

— Este es "El Niño que Vivió", pues de "niño" ya no tienes nada... y desde ahora... me perteneces.― La mujer lo besó en los labios. Harry estaba inmóvil incluso sin pestañear. Luego de ser besado, su rostro era otro, ya que la sonrisa de bondad fue reemplazada por una sarcástica.

— Lo que digas mi estimada Alice Kyteler.― Dijo en voz ronca.

Luego la mujer avanzó donde Draco, quien ya había visto lo ocurrido con Harry. Hermione estaba pegada al cristal, sin ser vista. Esa mujer iba a convertir a Draco, tal como lo había hecho con Harry.

— Draco Malfoy, ¿No? El traidor a la Sangre... Bello como un ángel pero frío y calculador como su padre... Desde hoy, tú serás mi hombre.― Y lo besó. Hermione pudo ver claramente cómo la mujer introducía su lengua en la boca de su esposo y éste la dejaba entrar. El rostro de Draco se tensó y palideció. Estaba más blanco que de costumbre.

— Soy tuyo, amada Alice. ― Dijo en tono seco y arrastrado. ― Hermione lloraba al ver toda la escena, su esposo acaba de aceptar ser el hombre de otra bruja.

— Tu padre me dijo que en el colegio te decían "El príncipe de sexo"… Eso lo probaremos esta misma noche ¿no Elly?

— Sabes que mi tendencia está por la sangre de los niños pero una buena sesión con tal escultura, no me vendría nada mal. ― La bruja rubia sonrió sensualmente.

— Por lo visto, has escondido a tu familia... ¿En la mansión? pues bien, entonces la mansión no la necesitamos.― De la varita de la mujer salió un rayo que dio en el hogar de Draco, al tiempo que las brujas, más sus rehenes y Lucius desaparecían.

A los segundos la mansión explotó en miles de pedazos. Ron se puso a cubierta con un hechizo protego y Hermione vio cómo su hogar era destruido y ella sin poder hacer nada. Su esposo se acaba de ir con otra mujer, hechizado, y quién sabe qué planes tendría Lucius, tanto para Draco como para Harry.

Vio aparecer en medio del polvo una figura que se acercaba a la puerta de entrada de la pista, ella se acercó y lo apuntó con su varita. Pudo distinguir entonces que era Ron quien entraba.

— ¿Cómo pudiste entrar?― Le preguntó Hermione.

— Draco nos autorizó a Harry y a mí, y a toda nuestra familia si fuese necesario. Es nuestro bunker también.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿A ti no te hicieron nada?

— Estoy seguro que me vieron, pero al parecer, yo no era el blanco. Dime, escuchaste los nombres ¿cierto?

— ¿De las brujas que acompañaban a Lucius? Pues sí, un se llama Alice Kyteler y la otra Elly, no dijo su apellido, pero sí que le gustaba la sangre de los niños.

— Ven, vamos adentro. Usaremos la chimenea del bunker para comunicarnos con el Ministerio, avisarle a Ginny y traer al resto de la familia. Creo, que debemos proteger a los niños, Hermione.

— Sí, Ron, y de paso, ver la forma de cómo rescatamos a Draco y a Harry. 


	53. Adentrándose en los dominios de Hades

Las brujas Kyteler y Keward, junto a Lucius y a sus dos prisioneros se aparecieron en el edificio abandonado del puerto de Margate.

Al llegar la escena que vieron provocó risas burlescas de los tres: Fenrir Greyback estaba sentado en una silla de fierro rodeado de cadenas gruesas de hierro, frente a un televisor viendo un programa infantil.

— Tú me dijiste que lo entretuviera... No me dijiste cómo.―Habló de inmediato Pansy que estaba en una mesa frente a ellos tomándose una taza de té, poniéndose a la defensiva.

— Inteligente.. . ― Acotó Elly con una burlesca sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡Esta zorra me atacó, luego que ustedes se fueran! Yo pensé que...― Gritó Fenrir desde su silla.

— La orden fue poco clara, cierto Lucius?―Preguntó Elly.

— Correcto. Pansy querida, suéltalo ¿sí?―Le pidió Lucius.

— No me da la gana.―Respondió Parkinson.

Pansy no había reparado en los capturados, luego en un momento levantó su mirada y los vio a allí: Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, más maduros, pero con la mirada perdida. Aunque hubiera jurado que en una milésima de segundo, Draco movió sus ojos en su dirección. Se acercó y los observó de cerca.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a este par?―Preguntó poniéndose de pie y examinando a cada uno de cerca.

— Fue Alice…― Respondió Lucius.― Están "embrujados" jajaja harán lo que les digamos... ¡Qué mentes más débiles! Claro... como ya no está Lord Voldemort con quien practicar... fueron presas fáciles...

— Ahora son míos... Tengo planes para esta noche con este rubio.― Decía Alice acariciando el tenso rostro de Draco.

— ¿Les vas a quitar el alma luego que te satisfagas de ellos?―Preguntó Pansy.

— No, aún no. Quiero divertirme primero. Además Lucius dice que ambos nos pueden aportar en nuestra causa, son fuertes. y hábiles.―Indicó Alice.

— Eso es cierto, pero siempre han sido del bando contrario, dudo que ahora quieran apoyarlas... digo, apoyarnos. Son... ¿Cómo decirlo? Demasiado buenos, ¿no es cierto, Potter?― Pansy miró de frente a Harry, pero éste no se inmutó. Luego se acercó a Draco y le tomó la barbilla.

— ¿Todavía casado con la "sangre sucia"? ¿Cuántos asquerosos retoños tienen? ¡Podrían haber sido nuestros, imbécil mal nacido!― Y de golpe le soltó la barbilla.― ¡Hurón inepto!

— ¡Basta! ¿Acaso Lucius no te satisface? Deja de pensar en esta preciosura... confórmate con Lucius, pues ahora Draco ahora es mío.―Le dijo Alice

— Como quieras. Ya me da lo mismo, pero ¿saben? les digo que este par, jamás estará de nuestro lado.

— Querrán. Nuestros medios persuasivos no se comparan con los de Voldemort, que buscaba aliados mediante torturas e imperius. No, Pansy, nuestras técnicas son en base solo a magia (oscura por supuesto). Con solo hacer así.― Chasqueó sus dedos.― Podemos entrar hasta lo más recóndito de sus pensamientos.

— ¡¿Alguien me puede sacar de aquí?!― Fenrir volvió a gritar y Pansy con un movimiento aletargado de su varita lo soltó.

— ¡Ni te me acerques asquerosa criatura, porque soy capaz de convertirte en cucaracha y yo misma te aplasto!― Lo amenazó Pansy.

Fenrir se contuvo, sin embargo le dio una mirada amenazante a Pansy, quien se giró dándole la espalda. Esa bestia lo único que le provocaba era repulsión. Fenrir, al ver que la joven bruja no le tenía ni una pisca de miedo se dirigió a Lucius:

— Dijiste que mi recompensa era la "sangre sucia"... ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no la trajiste?

— Ella no estaba presente al momento de la captura, pero iré yo mismo a buscarla.―Le respondió Lucius mirando a su hijo.― Recuerdo que una vez, hijo mío, te dije que lo que era del hijo también era del padre, ¿recuerdas?―Draco asintió.―Ahora dime ¿Dónde está Hermione Granger y tu hija?

— Están protegidas en la mansión.― Respondió con voz ronca pero sin titubear.

— ¡La mansión fue destruida! ¡No trates de engañarme!―Lo amenazó con su varita en el cuello.

— La mansión fue destruida, pero no el bunker...― Agregó Draco. Lucius levantó una ceja y miró a las brujas a quienes la respuesta de Malfoy hijo les llamó la atención.

— Dime, entonces ¿dónde está ese maldito bunker?―Le preguntó Lucius con su voz cargada de odio.

— En las mazmorras de la mansión.―Respondió seguro.

— Bien, creo que nos estamos entendiendo.―Le dijo sonriendo.

En aquel instante Elly le arrancó un par de cabellos a Draco y los puso dentro de una copa, que obviamente contenía los ingredientes básicos para la elaboración de una poción multijugos: Crisopos, sanguijuelas, descurainia sophia y centinodia, polvo de cuerno de bicornio, piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana... y claro ahora un par de finos cabellos de Draco Malfoy. Draco inspiró con fuerza. Intuyó lo que venía. Debía seguir cerrando su mente.

— Me imagino que sabes qué es esto ¿no?―Y con una sonrisa diabólica Draco vio como su padre adquiría su forma, transformándose en Draco Malfoy.― Creo que me divertiré mucho esta noche con tu mujercita... y luego, bueno... te la dejo Fenrir.―Dijo esto último dirigiéndose al hombre lobo que sonrió y en sus ojos se podía ver la lujuria reflejada.

Si bien Draco estaba inmóvil sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del cuerpo de tanta rabia que estaba experimentando. En ese momento su padre desapareció en su presencia.

— Ven guapo... que tú y yo tenemos algo que hacer.― Le dijo Alice tomando de la mano a Draco y conduciéndolo a una de las habitaciones.

Elly ordenó a Fenrir encerrar a Harry en otra habitación, a la cual ella le puso algunos hechizos por lo que a Harry le sería imposible salir de allí.

Pansy miró toda la escena. Sabía que lo que se venía era solo dolor, tanto para Draco, como para la "sangre sucia". Si años atrás eso le habría provocado la mayor de las satisfacciones, ¿por qué ahora sentía que eso no estaba bien y que ella sobraba en ese cuarteto? Bien sabía que si se negaba a continuar era muy posible que terminada devorada por Fenrir o peor, violada y luego devorada por el hombre lobo... o más peor aún... podría terminar como aquellos niños... sin sangre y sin alma. Debía continuar y hasta donde llegara... total, hacía años que había elegido el camino incorrecto.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mientras tanto en el bunker, bajo la pista de patinaje, ya se encontraba toda la familia Weasley junto a todos los niños y niñas de la familia. Estaban siendo cuidados por Marita, Steve, Fleur, que había llegado junto a su esposo, Molly y algunos Aurores. Ron se encargó de dar aviso al Ministerio y ya se encontraban todos informados de lo ocurrido. En el mundo mágico los Aurores montaban guardias extras y el primer Ministro Mágico ese mismo día tendría una reunión extraordinaria con su similar muggle. Era imperativo que todos supieran que existía una amenaza tanto o más peligrosa que la vivida con Voldemort.

En la biblioteca del Bunker, el cual era una réplica exacta a la mansión con la diferencia de que ésta era subterránea y situada bajo la pista de patinaje, se encontraban Ron, Ginny, George, Bill, Percy, Luna y Hermione, analizando una información que había sido traída por Luna Lovegood, la cual podría dar ciertos indicios de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo y qué papel jugaban aquella brujas que acompañaban a Lucius Malfoy.

— Como les decía, cuando fui a es excursión con Rolf...

— ¿Rolf? ¿Rolf Scamander? ¿El que dice tener fotografías de los nargles? ¡Luna esto es en serio!― Era Ron quien interrumpió Luna Lovegood.

— Necesito que me escuchen y que no me interrumpan… Estamos hablando de dos brujas terribles, Alice Kyteler ¿no?―Algunos asintieron.―Y por la descripción de la segunda, estoy segura que es la Bruja de Blair... ¿la conocen no? Americana... come niños.―Dijo en tono serio y todos se quedaron callados.

— Yo vi la película.― Agregó Hermione.―Perdón... Sí... sé quién es ella... se llama Elly Kedward... en el caso de que efectivamente sea ella, estaríamos frente a una bruja despiadada que se alimenta del alma de niños a través de su sangre. Por lo que, amigos, considero que debemos escuchar lo que Luna nos va a decir.― Hermione habló y todos se sentaron dejando a Luna de pie.

— Como les decía hace unos días fui de excursión a unas ruinas en Grecia, con Rolf Scamander...

Cada vez que Luna nombraba a su acompañante Ron hacía muecas en su rostro, odiaba cómo ese tipo trataba a Luna y cómo la miraba, estaba seguro que él era el causante de la negativa de Luna de ser su esposa.

— Fuimos a la Isla Rodas, llamada también Kastelorizo.―Continuó hablando Luna.―Una isla que ha mantenido a través de los siglos arquitecturas que datan de años antes de Cristo. En tal incursión, encontramos una piedra que es un mapa... un mapa que habla de la entrada al inframundo...

— Y qué tiene que ver el inframundo... no entiendo.―Percy preguntó mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sitiales de la biblioteca.

— Mucho…―Respondió Luna.― Ambas brujas fueron condenadas a muerte por los muggles, pero ninguna de las dos murió en manos de los muggles... es más, nunca se supo si estaban o no muertas... Incluso, luego de su desaparición comenzaron las muertes de varones y de niños y las leyendas las señalan a ellas como las responsables... de ser así, ambas debieron haber hecho un pacto con Hades para reclutar almas de humanos...

— Si mal no recuerdo... el tema de los Dioses Griegos es de los Muggles... a ellos se los enseña toda esa palabrería del Olimpo...―Dijo Percy, otra vez con tono arrogante e incrédulo.

— Y no diría "palabrería"... Si la magia existe... los Dioses del Olimpo también existen... en alguna dimensión, o quizá en esta.― Opinó Hermione mientras levantaba su varita y sacando un libro de la biblioteca, que sabía que contenía una información importante. Todos estaban muy atentos ante el libro que había elegido y comenzó a leer:

"...―En los Infiernos, Hades reina sobre los muertos. Es un amo despiadado, que no permite a ninguno de sus súbditos volver a la tierra, entre los vivos. Es asistido por demonios y genios múltiples que están a sus órdenes – por ejemplo, Caronte, el barquero, etc.―. A su lado reina Perséfone, no menos cruel. Contábase que había sido raptada tiempo atrás en los llanos de Sicilia mientras jugaba y cogía flores con sus compañeras. Perséfone, hija de Deméter, es sobrina suya. Hades estaba enamorado de ella, pero Zeus, padre de Perséfone, no había consentido en el matrimonio, porque le repugnaba, contrariamente a Deméter, que la joven se viese eternamente encerrada en la mansión de las sombras; por eso Hades resolvió raptarla. Tal vez le ayudó en el rapto el propio Zeus, que se convirtió secretamente en cómplice suyo. Más tarde, Zeus ordenó a Hades que Perséfone fuese devuelta a su madre, pero Hades había tomado sus precauciones, haciendo que su esposa comiera un grano de granada; pues, quienquiera que hubiese visitado el imperio de los muertos y tomado en él un alimento cualquiera, no podía volver ya al mundo de los vivos.

El proceso que pasa el espíritu de una persona muerta desde que abandona su cuerpo hasta que es asignado a una región del Hades es el siguiente: cuando un muerto es sepultado Hermes lleva su sombra a las profundidades de la tierra, hasta los umbrales del Hades, un mundo rodeado por ríos de aguas lentas y estancadas, al cual se accede por una caverna. El reino está rodeado por 4 ríos en parte subterráneos, el Estige (rio del odio), el Aqueronte (rio de la aflicción), el Lete (rio del olvido) y el Piriflegetonte (rio del fuego). En la penumbra de las profundidades, el espíritu llega a un ancho rio de aguas turbulentas, entonces alquila una barca conducida por un viejo miserable, siniestro y sombrío que tiene muy mal carácter, el barquero de los infiernos Caronte o Acheron, que tenía por función llevar a las almas de los muertos a través de los ríos que separan el Mundo Subterráneo. Duro, avaro e inflexible, exigía a las almas de los muertos el pago de un obole (moneda que tradicionalmente se colocaba en la boca del cadáver enterrado) por la travesía que les permitiría cruzar el río. Caronte, el hijo inmortal del Erebo y de la Noche, llevaba las almas de los muertos por el Estige y según otros mitos también por los demás ríos, el barquero no dejaba pasar ni a los vivos ni a los muertos sin sepultura, no permitía que ningún ser vivo subiera a su barca e hiciera la travesía, Hades lo había instruido para que no dejara cruzar el río a ninguno, con todo algunos héroes lograron burlar su vigilancia o convencerlo para que hiciera una excepción a la regla.

Los espíritus guiados por Caronte llegaban entonces al otro lado del caudal, hasta las puertas del Hades, vigiladas por un horrible y gigantesco perro de tres cabezas y con cola de serpiente, Cerbero. Pese a su aspecto horrible esta bestia no hacía ningún daño a las sombras de los muertos. Según la mitología, Cerbero era hijo de Tifón y Equidma, y era el guardián de los infiernos. El can asesinaba a cualquier ser vivo que se acercara al Reino de los muertos, salvo en contadas ocasiones, así, Orfeo logró dormirlo gracias a los sones de su música, y Eneas lo durmió gracias a una comida especial preparada por la Sibila. En combate, solamente Hércules fue capaz de derrotarle, después de encadenarlo lo llevó hasta Trezena como uno de sus famosos "Trabajos de Hércules", tras lo cual lo restituyó al infierno. Este ha sido el único periodo en que Cerbero ha abandonado la entrada del reino de Hades―"

— ¿Un perro de tres cabezas? ¿Hermione, no te suena conocido eso último?―Le preguntó Ron.

— Sí, lo recuerdo era el perro que vigilaba la Piedra Filosofal, cuando estábamos en primer año. ¡¿Pero cómo diantres nadie supo que se podía tratar de una bestia del infierno?!

— Puede que no sea Cerbero, pero igual se le calmaba con música y, según lo que lees… ―Insistió Ron.―…fue Hércules quién lo sacó una vez del inframundo pero y ¿luego? ¿Volvió a él? ¿Alguien lo volvió a sacar? Y si alguien lo sacó y no lo devolvió ¿dónde estará ahora?

— Yo creo que si ese alguien (me imagino que fue Voldemort) sacó a ese famoso perro... debe ser Fluffy. Hagrid debe saber... Ron, ¿Es posible que tú vallas a conversar con Hagrid respecto al paradero de ese perro?―Hermione le preguntó y Ron asintió.

— A ver, creo que me perdí… ¿qué tiene que ver el perro., las brujas, Lucius y tu mapa de piedra?― Preguntó Bill que se mantenía en silencio, escuchando atentamente.

Luna tomó el bolso que tenía en el suelo y de él extrajo el mapa de piedra y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Era una piedra lisa con dibujos pintados, y algunas letras dibujadas en alguna lengua antigua, pero que indicaba claramente el lugar por el cual se ingresaba al reino de Hades.

— Está claro, que si llegamos a este lugar y llevamos a este par de brujas y las hacemos comer algo del inframundo, ellas no podrán volver a atacar. Se quedarán por siempre allá... por más trato que hayan hecho con Hades. Es posible que Perséfone, que no tiene nada de buena, quiera darles de comer para que le hagan compañía.―Decía Hermione.― Pero hay un problema... ―Continuó leyendo el libro.― "Para devolver almas que debieran estar en el inframundo, estas deben ser llevadas por un ser que esté dispuesto a luchar contra Cerbero (― En el escenario que esté en el inframundo― Acotó Hermione) "Y si lo vence, solo con su fuerza e inteligencia, podrá volver donde los humanos y si no, su alma girará eternamente en el rio o caldero de almas en pena que alimentan el odio de Hades y lo fortifican..."

— Entonces es evidente, amigos, que tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer. Hay que armar un nuevo ejército, tal como lo hicimos en la guerra contra Voldemort.― Luna con su especial forma de decir las cosas los había traído de vuelta a la tierra.

En efecto, era hora de comenzar a armar nuevamente un ejército.


	54. Culpa

Mientras tanto Pansy Parkinson, que había sido testigo del martirio sufrido por esos dos niños, no dejaba de pensar en cómo aquellas almas inocentes habían sido robadas, ¿Cómo pudo llegar tan lejos? ¿Cómo podía ella ser parte de tan malvados planes? Si bien era cierto ella, en un principio, había aceptado el juego de Lucius, fue porque estaba cegada por su deseo de venganza hacia Hermione y Draco, pero esos años en Azkaban y en el sanatorio, la habían hecho reaccionar. No obstante, eso no quería decir que ahora fuera una hermana de la caridad, pero no quería llegar a extremos. Y sabía perfectamente que si seguía con ese par de brujas y Lucius, nada bien iba a terminar.

En un instante, mientras Alice había llevado a sus aposentos a Draco y Elly dejó a Harry en una habitación, porque no tenía ganas "aún" de estar con él, Pansy aprovechó la oportunidad de ingresar a ese cuarto, en donde encontró a Harry sentado en la cama con la mirada perdida.

— Potter... Potter mírame.―Dijo tomándole la mandíbula con una mano, pero Harry no la miró.― Esas brujas te han hechizado, pero yo sé que eres fuerte. No te dejes intimidar. Sé que ellas tienen un plan... un plan horrible. Potter, esto es una trampa... ¡Debes reaccionar!―En ese instante la puerta se abrió e ingresó Elly. Pansy soltó el rostro de Harry, intentando no mostrarse nerviosa.

— ¿Qué haces acá, bruja loca?― Le preguntó Elly en un tono de voz más fuerte de lo normal.

— ¿Yo? Pues nada. Solo vine a reírme en la cara de Potter. Este, junto a la sangre sucia, me deben mucho...―Dijo mientras miró a Harry, y podría haber jurado que Harry le había devuelto la mirada.

— Ah, bueno, tendrás tiempo para seguir vengándote de tus captores, bruja loca, ahora ve a preparar el dormitorio de Lucius, me imagino que esta noche se dará un festín con la mujer de Draco.

— Sí, claro, voy de inmediato.―Pansy salió de la habitación dejando a Elly con Harry. La bruja miró al joven mago, pero como los varones no eran su predilección, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Harry soltó la respiración y trató de comunicarse con Draco mentalmente. Pero se encontraba con un muro. Draco tenía activado todos sus mecanismos oclumánticos. Algo se traía entre manos su amigo, pero era imprescindible comunicarse con él para saber qué planeaba. Además debía informarle sobre los planes que Lucius tenía para Hermione.

Por otra parte, en el bunker de la Mansión Malfoy, mientras la Nueva Orden comenzaba discutir sobre los pasos a seguir respecto de esta naciente amenaza y a quiénes iban a llamar para fortalecerla, Hermione escuchó en su mente la voz de Draco que la llamaba desde el exterior, pero que le pedía que fuera en silencio y que llevara a Rose, su hija.

Hermione, disimulando querer ver a sus hijos, salió del salón. Era extraño que su esposo se comunicara con ella de esa forma, pero debía ser una nueva estrategia o era posible que hubiese escapado de las garras de las brujas o posiblemente fuera una trampa. No era ingenua y conocía muy bien las tretas de los magos oscuros, y conociendo a Lucius Malfoy, este podía tramar cualquier engaño.

Se acercó a la sala y le dijo a su hija de 10 años, Rose Luna, que la acompañara.

— Fleur, si no regresamos en cinco minutos, van por nosotras.―Dijo dirigiéndose a la joven bruja que había reparado en las intenciones de Hermione.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? ¿Qué pretendes?

— Debo ver algo en el exterior. Draco... bueno... este...

— ¡No puedes salir sola!

— Fleur, tranquila, sé defenderme sola. Como te dije, si no regreso en cinco minutos...

— Voy contigo.

— No. Yo puedo...

— No te lo estoy preguntando Hermione Granger, y si vas, no lleves a Rose...

— ¡Francesa testaruda! ― Le dijo sonriente.

Hermione revisó entre sus ropas si tenía su varita, acción que imitó Fleur y ambas subieron al escalón que ascendía al exterior.

Rose Luna las miró sin comprender mientras ascendían al exterior. Si bien entendía perfectamente que la situación, comprendía también que era riesgosa, por lo que corrió a buscar a su tía hada madrina, Ginny Weasley.

Ambas mujeres llegaron a la explanada de la pista de patinaje, sabían que quien estuviese afuera no las podría ver, por lo que a Hermione le resultó muy extraño que Draco, quien estaba en el exterior, mirara hacia las ruinas de lo que otrora fuera la mansión Malfoy, intentando encontrarse con ella.

— ¡Qué raro es que tu esposo no haya ingresado al bunker! Aunque podría asegurar que no tiene idea de dónde podrías estar tú, Hermione.

— Yo creo lo mismo Fleur. Mira voy a salir, atenta a cualquier situación, creo que quien está afuera no es Draco, o si es, está bajo un hechizo.

— Muy bien. Ve con cuidado.

Hermione dijo el conjuro necesario y un brillo dorado apareció y la puerta de acceso se abrió. Avanzó silente y cuidadosa mirando la espalda de Draco mientras se cerraba tras ella el acceso al bunker.

— ¡Draco!―Exclamó con fuerza blandiendo su varita, atenta a cualquier movimiento de su esposo. Lucius, al escuchar la voz de Hermione, giró sobre sus pies y parecía sorprendido de verla a su espalda. Si el bunker, como le había dicho su hijo, estaba en las mazmorras de la casa, no era entonces por ese lugar en dónde debía aparecer la esposa de su hijo. ¿Le habría entonces Draco mentido? ¿Cuán hechizado estaba su hijo?

— Amor...―Dijo simulando una sonrisa, sonrisa la cual fue extraña para Hermione, porque no era propia de su esposo. Tal acción la hizo retroceder unos pasos y apuntarlo con su varita.

— No sé qué pretendes, Draco Malfoy, llamándome de esa forma... Si no te has dado cuenta estamos en una situación complicada.

— Lo sé, pero mi padre ha vuelto y estoy feliz por ello. Ven, vámonos tú y nuestra hija con él...

Se había acercado demasiado y Hermione seguía sin entender qué ocurría, ¿Por qué Draco hablaba como si solo Rose fuera su hija?; ¿Por qué no hablaba de Scorpius?; ¿Por qué esa repentina veneración hacia Lucius Malfoy, a sabiendas de todo el dolor que les había causado? y, lo que era aún más grave, ¿Dónde estaba Harry Potter?

— ¡No te me acerques! conozco muy bien a mi esposo como para afirmar que tú no lo eres, o si lo eres, estás bajo un hechizo.―Mientras hablaba Lucius, hábil en sus movimientos, logró desarmarla, sin utilizar varita, tomándola fuertemente de su muñeca.

— Eres inteligente sangre sucia, Draco en estos momentos goza de los placeres con Alice y tú me harás disfrutar a mí.―Dijo acercando salvajemente su boca a la de Hermione y clavando su labios en los de ella, de manera tan fuerte que le mordió el labio inferior.

— ¡Suéltame maldita rata de Azkaban! ¡Suéltame! ¡El mismo Draco te matará cuando sepas lo que has hecho!

— ¿Draco matarme? Hermosa sangre sucia, todo esto forma parte un plan tan bien urdido en sus años de Hogwarts, que ni siquiera él se imagina que fue su hacedor y cuán efectivo ha resultado.―Hermione lo miró sin entender, ¿qué había querido decir con esas palabras? ¿Era, acaso, que no conocía bien a su esposo?

— ¡Suéltala Malfoy!―Ron Weasley apareció detrás, secundado por Fleur, George, Bill y Percy.

— Una amable bienvenida que me dan los traidores a la sangre.―Decía mirando con desprecio a los tres.― Pero resulta que yo no tengo tiempo para atenderlos.―Dicho esto y sin ningún movimiento, sin ningún conjuro, desapareció, llevándose consigo a Hermione.


	55. Engaño desde Hogwarts

Estaban todos reunidos en la sala del bunker de la mansión Malfoy: Ron y el resto de los integrantes de la nueva orden, habían decidido que él y George Weasley irían al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería a entrevistar a Hagrid con el objeto de indagar respecto del paradero del perro de tres cabezas, que tan tiernamente el guardabosque llamaba como Fluffy. Era necesario saber el destino que había tenido tal bestia, porque de ser reales las sospechas, era muy posible que este fuera Cerbero, puesto que tanto Hermione como Ron, no habían visto tan detenidamente al perro como para afirmar o negar que éste tuviera o no cola de serpiente, ya que en medio del terror de su presencia, los años transcurridos y la premura por resguardar la piedra filosofal, solo habían reparado en el horror de sus tres cabezas. De ser éste el perro guardián del Averno de Hades, se podría tramar un plan para devolver al par de brujas a su lugar de sentencia.

— Tenemos solucionado el tema del famoso perrito... pero ¿quién me dice cómo demonios vamos a rescatar a los tres que tiene Lucius?― Era Ginny quien estaba apoyada en uno de los muebles biblioteca de la sala.― ¡Mi esposo está secuestrado, mi amiga y Draco también!

— Ginny, todo el Ministerio los busca y no hay pistas. Además tanto Draco, como Harry y Hermione, son verdaderos guerreros y los mejores magos. No se dejarán intimidar por un par de brujas malvadas y un mago fracasado.―Bill Weasley trataba de consolar a su hermana mientras abrazaba a Fleur sentado uno de los sofás de doble cuerpo de la biblioteca.

— Bill tiene razón, Gin, debemos guardar la calma y tener un plan listo para cuando tengamos una pista del paradero de ellos. No te desanimes.

— Gracias Ron, pero aun así tengo miedo que algo les ocurra.― Ginny abrió la puerta del salón porque en ese momento alguien estaba llamando, era Molly que ingresaba con una bandeja con té, bollos de azúcar y jugo de calabaza para todos.

— Deben comer algo, han estado encerrados por mucho rato. Entiendo que estemos tristes pero hay que tener energías para enfrentar lo que se nos viene. Fleur, linda, ¿me podrías ayudar con los niños? Creo que es hora de llevarlos a la cama.

— Sí, vamos. Les voy a leer un cuento que me obsequió tu amigo, Luna.―Dijo mirando pícaramente a la rubia que se encontraba callada leyendo un libro que había tomado del estante.

Fleur y Molly salieron juntas de la biblioteca rumbo a las habitaciones en donde estaba el resto de familia.

Ron reparó en lo dicho por Fleur y carraspeó. Sabía perfectamente a quién se refería su cuñada. Y, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y de lo lapidaria que había sido Luna al decirle que lo de ellos jamás funcionaria y que no lo amaba, él aún guardaba una esperanza en su corazón y en honor a esa esperanza no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, menos a ver a Luna con otro y a su hija Jane, diciéndole "papá" a otro hombre que no fuera él, menos al imbécil de Rolf Scamander.

Por su parte George, que también permanecía silente, había reparado en la expresión de su hermano y en la indiferencia de Luna hacia él. Comprendía lo que Ron estaba pasando, en más de una oportunidad Ron le había confidenciado su situación y de los amargos momentos que había tenido que soportar a causa de su inmadurez al comienzo de la relación.

— Entiendo que quieran que terminemos con esto pronto, pero saben, yo jamás fui muy cercano a Hagrid, así que propongo que sea Ron quien acompañe a Luna mientras yo me quedo acá... es necesario que haya alguien en casa en caso de que el loco desquiciado de Malfoy se presente nuevamente.― Dijo George.

— Por mi parte no hay problema. Yo voy― El rostro de Ron se había iluminado por completo. Mientras Luna, que ahora estaba leyendo el libro al revés, solo asintió con un movimiento de su mano derecha en señal de aprobación. Todos se preguntaban si realmente había escuchado lo que George había dicho.

— ¡Ya lo tengo!―Exclamó Luna, cerrando el libro en forma brusca.― Es fácil devolver a las brujas donde Hades...

— Sí, deben comer algo en el averno…― Empezó a decir Percy.

— No necesariamente… también pueden ser llevadas por alguien que haya ido y vuelto del infierno.―Lo dijo en forma tan natural, como quien informa que ha empezado a llover.

Todos se miraron perplejos, ¿estaba hablando en serio? o ¿era otra historia similar a los torsopolos o los nargles?

— Hermione me habló de unos amigos norteamericanos que tuvo mientras ella vivió allá, que han ido al infierno y vuelto... creo que son los hermanos "Wenchester", pero claro... primero debemos liberar a Herms, ¿no?―Dijo pensativa cruzada de brazos y mirando el techo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lucius había dejado encerrada Hermione en uno de los cuartos de la casa en donde tenía su guarida. No le había dicho nada y ella no había visto a nadie. Solo escuchó un par de voces femeninas y ninguna le fue familiar. Aquella habitación en la que se encontraba era clara pero no tenía muebles, solo una colchoneta en el piso y un espejo en la pared, había una puerta que suponía era el baño, pero aparte de ello, podía imaginar que encontraba en una casa abandonada y de construcción antigua, más que eso, nada. No sabía, ni se imaginaba en donde se podía encontrar. Puso su oído en la pared y comenzó a caminar arrastrándose por ella con el objeto de escuchar algo, pero nada. Lamentablemente Lucius la había desarmado y estaba sin varita, pero lo que no sabía Malfoy era que esa no era la única arma con que contaba Hermione. Buscó en su pierna y ahí tenía su mágnum lista y dispuesta a disparar. La sacó de la correa y se la puso detrás del cinturón de su pantalón, cubriéndola luego con su chaqueta.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió. Era Pansy, cambiada y hermosa quien ingresaba a la habitación. Hermione guardó la compostura, hubiese querido abalanzarse sobre ella y arrancarle unos cuantos pelos, pues aún mantenía vívido el recuerdo de aquella infernal noche en donde estuvo en peligro la vida de su hija, pero prefirió calmarse, tenía que sacar la mayor información posible para poder salir luego de ese lugar y de paso rescatar a Draco y Harry.

— Pansy Parkinson, debí suponer tu presencia acá. Ese era el olor a víbora carroñera que sentí… obvio que era tu perfume.

— Deja tus insultos Granger, debemos hablar.― Dijo mirando tras de sí, para cerciorarse de que nadie la siguiera. Acto seguido, cerró la puerta.

— ¿Así que eres otra bruja de la colección de Malfoy?

— ¡Calla! Solo escucha: Malfoy se ha vuelto loco y tiene a esas dos brujas del infierno con él. Tiene un plan horrible... Y he visto lo que hacen. Voldemort es Santa Claus al lado de estas dos. Granger... Malfoy tiene planes contigo... quiere... bueno...

— Entiendo. No es la primera vez que se me insinúa el muy desgraciado. Pero a ver... déjame entender una cosa... ¿por qué me cuentas esto? ¿Es que acaso te cansaste de estar con él? o...

— Granger, ellos utilizan una magia muy... muy oscura... da miedo... debes escucharme.―En ese momento se oyeron unos pasos en el pasillo, por lo que se irguió y levantó la voz.― Así te quería ver Granger, totalmente derrotada... ¡Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere!― Dijo y puso oído en la puerta haciendo un gesto de silencio con su dedo índice en sus labios para que Hermione no emitiera sonido alguno.―Se fueron.―Dijo en voz más baja.

— Pansy, si vas a hablar, habla de una de vez. No entiendo por qué estoy acá o para qué han raptado a Draco y a Harry... ¡Menos he de entenderte a ti!

— Granger: Draco y Harry han sido raptados porque quieren utilizar su inteligencia y sagacidad en su cruzada. Es más, en estos momentos están hechizados para que hagan lo que ellas ... bueno Draco...

— ¿Qué le ocurre a Draco? ¿Qué le han hecho?

— ¡Silencio Granger! Entiende, estas brujas no se andan con cosas pequeñas. Su plan va más allá de un simple rapto. Mira, Kelly quiere convertir a Draco en su amante... en su esclavo sexual... y no sé qué otras cosas, además de robarse su alma.― Hermione abrió los ojos tan grandes como podía, al no creer lo que estaba escuchando.

— Draco jamás me sería infiel…

— No se trata de fidelidad, Granger. Se trata de voluntad... la voluntad de Draco y de Potter ya no les pertenece. Al menos eso creo... y por lo que he escuchado, Draco ha sucumbido a los encantos de Elly, lo siento…― A Hermione se le puso una pesadez en el estómago, algo parecido al asco. No se imaginaba a su esposo con otra mujer, eso era impensable. No, eso no estaba ocurriendo.

— Es imposible, Draco jamás...

— Draco ya lo hizo y por lo que sé, tanto Kyteler como Kedward están felices porque Malfoy hijo" se les ha aliado. Potter ha sido más difícil. Dicen que el embrujo no les salió bien y que Potter está como vegetal.

— ¿Vegetal? Algo así como ¿muerto?

— Sí, algo parecido, pero yo no me lo creo... En la tarde cuando lo fui a verlo para contarle esto que te estoy diciendo a ti, podría asegurar de que Potter me miró a los ojos...

— ¡Bien Parkinson! ¡Trae a la sangre sucia al salón! Lucius tiene una sorpresa para ella.― Quien hablaba era Fenrir Greyback el que había abierto la puerta sin mayor preámbulo. La bruja solo asintió y tomó del brazo a Hermione.

— Acompáñame, Granger.― Dijo con una voz lo suficientemente convincente para que Fenrir no sospechara de que mantenía una conversación con Hermione Granger.

Los tres avanzaron por el pasillo rumbo hacia la desvencijada estancia la que se encontraba habilitada como salón. Allí estaba Harry de pie a un lado de la chimenea mientras que Draco estaba sentado en uno de los raídos sofás, luciendo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, sonrisa que Hermione no veía desde sus primeros años en Hogwarts. Draco, al verla, hizo una mueca con su cara y le desvió la mirada. Hermione no dijo nada, miró a Harry y este se encontraba ajeno a la situación.

— Así que trajiste a la sangre sucia, padre ¿se puede saber para qué?―Habló Draco con su tono de voz arrastrada a un Lucius que lucía una impecable capa negra de raso fino y un corte de cabello que lo hacían lucir joven y malvadamente atractivo.

— Es hora que tu esposita sepa la verdad.

— ¿De qué verdad hablan? Draco, dime, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Cómo no fuiste capaz de cerrar tu mente?―Hermione al fin habló, pero su voz sonaba desesperada, casi con un nudo en la garganta al ver a ese Draco que le recordaba al joven malcriado y de malos sentimientos y que había terminado siendo esposo.

— ¡Silencio! Pansy, trae el pensadero. Es hora de que le refresquemos la memoria a mi hijo y que su esposa por fin sepa con quién se casó.

Pansy sacó de una de las gavetas de uno de los viejos muebles un plato de peltre grande, ovalado, en cuyo interior había una sustancia líquida que giraba y giraba. Malfoy extrajo de su bolsillo una pequeña botella con un líquido plateado en su interior y lo vertió en el pensadero. Acto seguido tomó de un hombro a Draco quien a regañadientes se incorporó, tanto él como Hermione fueron puestos a cada lado del recipiente y luego Malfoy empujó sus cabezas al interior del contenedor.

Ambos sentían que caían a un precipicio. Ninguno de los dos había ingresado a un pensadero anteriormente, sabían de la existencia de estos artefactos, más jamás habían ingresado a uno de ellos y la sensación era peor que la de desaparecer.

Aterrizaron en la habitación de Draco en la Mansión Malfoy, pero el Draco que estaba sentado en un costado de la cama, era un Draco de unos 15 años, de ropas impecables y de peinado perfecto. Al frente su padre sentado en un sitial antiguo.

_— Lo tienes claro hijo mío. El plan va a funcionar._

_— Padre, lo que me pides hacer demanda mucho sacrificio. Casarme con la sangre sucia y tener un hijo con ella... _

_— Eso es solo si Lord Voldemort es derrotado. Es necesario que lo hagas... la profecía de nuestra familia es clara al decir que el primogénito del hijo de ojos grises con una impura, será quien logre gobernar junto a las brujas de Hades..._

_— Papá, ¿y tú crees en esas tonterías? Además dice una impura, no dice que sea Granger. Puede entonces ser cualquiera._

_— Según lo que sé, es la única de tu generación con un intelecto digno de un Malfoy. Por eso debe ser ella. El plan será perfecto hijo, si aceptas... te enamorarás de ella y luego tendrán un hijo, el cual me debe ser entregado cuando logre contactar a las brujas indicadas. De esto no recordarás nada, hasta que llegue el día en que yo mismo te muestre esta escena._

_— Suena a que voy a estar embrujado y a que verdaderamente me enamoraré de esa sangre sucia._

_— Jamás te enamorarás de ella. Creerás que sí, pero solo será una ilusión. En el fondo jamás la amarás, ella es solo un instrumento que nos puede llevar al camino del poder._

_— Me debes asegurar que jamás me enamoraré de ella... ¡Me debes asegurar que en algún momento despertaré a la verdad para gobernar junto a ti!_

_— Por supuesto hijo mío. Juntos gobernaremos y claro, esperemos que Potter haga lo suyo derrotando a Voldemort.― Ambos sonrieron maléficamente._

(Hermione había avanzado hasta el Draco que estaba sentado en la cama, escudriñando en aquella mirada fría y calculadora, esperando ver un atisbo de sentimientos de bondad en ellos, pero no. Era tan frío como un témpano de hielo. Ese era el Draco que ella conocía y era el Draco que nunca dejó de ser).

(Por su parte Draco miraba y escuchaba sin entender. Si bien había cerrado su mente a los hechizos de las brujas y había practicado uno nuevo con Elly Kedward, lo que estaba observando escapaba a cualquier situación que se hubiese imaginado. Efectivamente, él había sido parte de un plan tan vilmente urdido por su padre y él mismo durante sus años en Hogwarts. Ahora entendía todo... ahora recordaba todo... siempre fue parte de aquel plan, el cual hoy comenzaba a dar sus frutos. Pero ¿estaría efectivamente aún bajo su hechizo? ¿Estaría dispuesto a entregar a su hijo a Lucius? Es más, ¿estaría dispuesto a revelarle la existencia de Scorpius a Lucius? Hasta el momento había mantenido en secreto la existencia de su hijo menor pero, Hermione o Harry, o cualquier otro no era tan buen oclumántico como él, tarde o temprano se enteraría Lucius que Rose Luna no era la única heredera de los Malfoy).

Hermione no aguantó y comenzó llorar. Draco la miró, pero no sintió ganas de abrazarla, ¿era entonces que efectivamente nunca la amó?


	56. El plan revelado

Hermione y Draco salieron juntos del pensadero de Lucius Malfoy, luego de ver aquel horrible recuerdo.

Hermione estaba mareada, triste, enfurecida y por sobretodo, decepcionada. Sí, esa era la palabra. Había estado casada por más de 16 años con Draco Malfoy y nunca había visto ni presentido que todo formara parte de un plan tan bien urdido desde hacía años... Un plan macabro que incluía a su hija... que incluía la burla de sus sentimientos y el uso de personas. Sí, eso la decepcionaba por completo de aquel hombre que ella creyó conocer.

¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua e ilusa al pensar que el malcriado de Draco Malfoy iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana y se convirtiera en su fiel esposo? ¡Pero es que era todo tan real! El dolor que él dijo haber sufrido al separarse de ella por tantos años mientras estuvo en Australia y luego en Nueva York... ¿Cómo pudo ella dudar de la verdad de sus sentimientos? Si bien estaba bajo un hechizo, era imposible que él no demostrara su verdadera personalidad en algún momento... Pero no, todo era tan verdadero... su Draco era el hombre que amó desde aquel día en que él quiso impedir que ella viera la infidelidad de Ronald en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts... y más lo había amado cuando se reencontró con él en una pista de patinaje en Manhattan... mientras ambos veían a su hija Rose patinar sobre el hielo.

Ese Draco no existía. En cambio tenía al lado de ella a un hombre frío, calculador y que la miraba en forma extraña, no sabía definir si era asco, miedo, arrepentimiento... era un rostro impávido, carente de sentimientos y de emociones. Era indescifrable lo que Draco estaba sintiendo en ese momento... era imposible incluso adivinar sus pensamientos. Estando casada con él podía predecir sus actos, pero ahora estaba frente al verdadero Malfoy, aquel que tantas veces la humilló... aquél que la insultaba cada vez que podía en los pasillos del colegio. A ese Malfoy ella no conocía... entonces, era imposible saber qué pensaba o qué tramaba... Estaba perdida... perdida en medio de brujas malévolas y dos magos coludidos en su contra: padre e hijo Malfoy.

― ¿Cómo te sientes, Granger, al saber la verdad?

Draco fue quien habló al cabo de unos instantes. En realidad no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había salido del pensadero. Era posible que llevara bastante rato de pie con la vista fija en el piso. Al escuchar el tono arrastrado de voz de su esposo, levantó la mirada encontrándose al lado de Harry que estaba quieto como estatua y a su lado derecho a Pansy quien, al parecer, había devuelto el pensado a su lugar original. Frente a ella estaba Draco junto a su padre. Ni Elly y Alice estaban allí. Era posible que estuvieran de casería. Lo raro era ver a ese hombre lobo parado en el dintel de una de las puertas, como a la espera de la caída de una carnada. Fenrir la miraba fijamente y con deseos... de ¿comérsela?

Hermione miró a Draco y se encontró frente a ella con esos ojos grises en los que tantas veces se perdió. En un segundo por su mente pasaron tantas imágenes de las infinitas veces que fueron uno... de los momentos más felices de su vida... en sus hijos... Fue como si lo que estuviese pensando se lo hubiera transferido a Draco, ya que éste de inmediato borró de su rostro la sonrisa y la inexpresividad de sus ojos, fue cambiada por terror... ¿Sería acaso que Draco vio sus pensamientos? ¿Sería que Draco sintió terror al recordar a sus hijos? Prefirió no responder, porque sabía que sus palabras estarían ahogadas por el llanto y la rabia.

― Bien, ahora que ambos saben la verdad creo que es hora de dar inicio a nuestro plan. En un principio quise traer a tu mujer, Draco, para pasar un rato "placentero" con ella.― Al decir eso, Malfoy dibujó en el aire las cremillas de la palabra placentero, dando a entender la verdadera finalidad del secuestro de Hermione.―Sin embargo, creo que no debemos caer en vulgaridades, pues ya bastante hemos tenido con mezclar nuestra sangre con una hija de muggles.

― ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Malfoy? Habla pronto y deja de dar tantos rodeos.― Dijo Hermione gritándole a Draco, como si hubiese sido éste quien estuviera hablando.

― ¡Calla, Granger!―Le gritó Draco.

― No quiero peleas matrimoniales acá. Tú ―Dijo apuntando a Pansy.―Quiero que hagas tu especialidad... el hechizo de duplicidad... crea un clon de Granger como carnada para ir a buscar a la hija de Draco en donde sea que la tengan.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieren con mi hija? ¡Draco, por favor también es tu hija! ¡No permitas que tu padre le haga daño!

― ¡Silencio Granger! ¡Mi padre sabe lo que hace!― Le respondió sin mirarla.

― Y contigo Granger... Pues bien, ya está definido tu futuro... Fenrir, llévatela a tu cuarto... si la conviertes o no, es cosa tuya... lo único que te pedimos es que después limpies todo... a pesar de tratar con bestias como tú, odio el olor a difunto.

Fenrir se acercó casi corriendo para sacar a tirones a Hermione de donde se encontraba. En un instante ella sintió que Harry la miró y que Pansy había intentado tomar su mano. Pero debía ser su imaginación: Harry estaba hechizado y Pansy... bueno, ella nunca fue su aliada.

― ¡Draco! ¡Por favor has algo! ¡Draco!―Gritó tratando de convencer a su esposo. Este respiró profundo y antes de que Fenrir la arrastrara por la puerta, se acercó a ella y le tomó el rostro con una mano.

― Ni tu Magnum plateada te podrá salvar de esta…―Dijo y le soltó el rostro. Hermione quedó muda. ¿Qué le habría querido decir? ¿Es que acaso sabía que llevaba su arma muggle en el pantalón? Pero su Magnum no era plateada... ¿Qué le quiso decir entonces? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Quién diantres era ese Draco que acaba de hablarle.? ¿Era su esposo o el malcriado hijo de Malfoy?

Fenrir condujo a la fuerza a Hermione por pasillo. Por más que quisiera zafarse de las garras del hombre lobo, era imposible. Este poseía una fuerza descomunal. Con un brazo la tomó por la cintura y la levantó en vilo del suelo. Hermione daba de patadas y puñetazos al semi hombre, pero era en vano. Fenrir no sentía nada.

Ingresaron a una de las habitaciones de la casa. Al parecer ese era el cuarto del hombre lobo, que ya estaba desordenado, con un horrible hedor a perro mojado. También había basura y restos de comida esparcidos por el piso. La habitación también era oscura y húmeda. Había un colchón sobre una cama vieja de fierro y oxidada por los años. Fue ahí en donde arrojó a Hermione.

Ella intentó incorporarse. Pero la bestia le puso una garra en su pecho.

― Hoy por fin serás mía... y mía para siempre Hermione Granger porque pienso convertirte y serás mi acompañante eternamente.―Dijo abriendo sus fauces y mostrando sus inmensos colmillos, emanando también un aliento a muerte y repugnancia. Hermione quiso vomitar con ese olor. Sin pensarlo dos veces, aprovechando su posición, le dio una patada entre las piernas a Fenrir lo cual logró que este la soltara, instancia que aprovechó ella para escabullirse a un rincón de la habitación.

― Por más que intentes arrancar, bruja maldita, no podrás... estás sin varita y tu fuerza no se compara con la mía.―El hombre lobo se reía una vez que ya se había reincorporado. Al hacerlo se encontró con una mujer que empuñaba un arma muggle frente a él.― Ja―ja ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Matarme? ¡Es imposible! soy un hombre lobo... No cualquiera me puede matar.

― ¿No?

― ¡No!― Dijo seguro y amenazante se acercó nuevamente a ella. Ahora con la intensión de dejar caer en ella todos sus instintos.

Hermione no lo dudó y le disparó una vez directo al corazón. Fenrir sonrió malévolamente pero luego sintió que sus piernas no lo sostenían y sus rodillas se habían doblado. La sonrisa había desaparecido.

― Error, hombre lobo. Sí, pretendo matarte con un arma muggle... cargada con balas de plata...

― Con balas de... ¡no!

La voz del hombre lobo iba apagándose. Calló completamente al suelo. Mientras Hermione descargó tres balas más sobre el malherido Fenrir.

Estando en agonía, había logrado arrastrarse hasta un lado de la habitación y apoyado su espalda en la pared. Pero ese ya no era Fenrir sino que era un hombre, un hombre joven... un rostro angelical... de facciones suaves, cabello color miel, piel blanca y ojos cafés que ahora la miraban fijamente... agradecidos.

― Me has liberado, Granger.―Hermione estaba dudosa, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿A quién había matado? ¿Quién era ese joven? ¿Ese era el verdadero Fenrir Greyback?― Libre por fin.― Dijo aquél hombre y su mirada quedó fija en la nada. Al fin el hombre lobo había muerto y era libre de su maldición.

Hermione respiró profundo. Retrocedió unos pasos. Le temblaban las manos. No era la primera vez que disparaba un arma. En sus años de policía muchas veces lo había hecho, pero hacía más de cinco que no apuntaba a otro ser vivo con ella. La última había sido Pansy... pero de ahí jamás la había vuelto a usar contra otro ser vivo. Era raro volver a ser muggle en medio de tantos magos y brujas. Pestañeó un par de veces, volvió a inspirar profundo. Era imposible que nadie en la casa no hubiese escuchado el disparo realizado. Pronto alguien vendría. Debía huir, aprovechar antes que ello ocurriera.

Tomó de entre las ropas de Fenrir las llaves de la puerta y luego la abrió. No vio a nadie en el pasillo, caminó unos pasos a hurtadillas intentando no ser descubierta. Bajó un par de escalones hasta una sala. Le parecía familiar. Había vuelto al lugar en donde estaba hacía unos minutos atrás. Debía salir de ahí antes de ser descubierta por alguien. Pero ya era tarde. Atrás de ella estaba Pansy, y al frente Harry con los Malfoy a su lado.

― Como comprenderás, asquerosa sangre sucia, logré que Potter sea parte de nuestro equipo de elite… Ahora no tendrás escapatoria. Potter, atrápala, y tú mi querido Draco, probarás tu fidelidad aplicándole un ordinario Avada Kedavra a tu esposa.―Draco lo miró sin expresión, pero nervioso.

― ¡Draco, no! ¡Tú me amas! ¡Estamos casados!―Hermione gritaba mientras Harry la había aprisionado fuertemente.― Harry... tú también.―Le dijo triste a su amigo. Pero este le guiñó suavemente un ojo.

― ¡Accio Varitas!―Exclamó Harry y las varitas de él y de Hermione salieron disparadas de la túnica de Lucius. Tomó a su amiga de un brazo para desaparecer juntos. Pansy al darse cuenta de las intenciones de éstos, logró aferrarse a Hermione y los tres desaparecieron.


	57. Verdad vs Sentimientos

Los tres aparecieron en una casa deshabitada ubicada frente a una fría playa solitaria. Otrora fuera "El Refugio", hogar de Bill y Fleur durante la guerra contra Voldemort. Pero desde hacía mucho tiempo estaba sin sus moradores. Tal lugar, se utilizaba únicamente solo en caso de emergencia y muy pocos conocían las palabras mágicas que autorizaban su ingreso. Uno de esos pocos era Harry Potter, quien había llevado Hermione Granger a ese lugar, sin percatarse de que iba una polizona colgada al brazo de su amiga: Pansy Parkinson, quien vio que su única forma de escape era aliarse con sus enemigos.

Al aparecerse frente a la escalera de madera gruesa de la entrada, el joven mago reparó en una tercera persona que los acompañaba. Pero entendía bien las intenciones de Parkinson, pues cuando ésta había ido a su cuarto en la casa en donde había estado prisionero, le pareció sincera y por sobre todo muy desesperada. Pues bien, ahora habría que escucharla o mandarla bien lejos, las dos opciones no incluían una alianza con la desquiciada y poco atinada de Pansy Parkinson.

― Lo siento, Granger.―Dijo Pansy soltado el brazo de Hermione, el cual había apretado más de lo normal con el fin de agarrarse firmemente de ella. Hermione le quitó en forma rápida su brazo para tocárselo con su mano.― Necesitaba salir de allí... Harry, tú me escuchaste, te dije la verdad y a ti también Granger... yo...

― Basta de explicaciones. Entremos, no es bueno correr riesgos, además hace frío y tengo hambre.―Dijo Harry en forma cortante.

― Por cierto, ¿en dónde estamos?―Preguntó Pansy.

― Es un refugio, lejos de cualquier lugar.―Respondió Hermione, mientras acomodaba su arma en el arnés de su pantalón, ya que la había guardado en su cinturón, lugar en donde ahora estaba su varita. Pansy miró con recelo aquella arma, recordaba muy bien lo eficaz que era.― Tranquila, que aún no pienso utilizarla en contra de ti.―Le dijo Hermione como adivinando los pensamientos de Parkinson, quien solo se limitó a hacer una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ingresaron a la casa y estaba tal como la recordaba tanto Harry como Hermione. Parecía que jamás hubiese estado deshabitada. La magia que la cubría hacía sentir un calor de hogar que los tres añoraban.

― Bien, a salvo… por ahora. Hermione, yo tengo acceso a esta chimenea que se conecta directamente con el Ministerio, así que iré allá, pero solo. Ustedes se quedan acá hasta que logre conectarla con el bunker de la mansión. Una vez conectada podrás ir a tu casa.

― ¿Te demorarás mucho? Quiero ver a mis hijos.

― ¿Hijos? ¿Tienes más de uno?―Preguntó una extrañada Pansy. Hasta donde ella sabía solo existía la niña la cual ella había raptado en el pasado. Pero Hermione no le respondió.

Harry tomó un poco de polvos Flu de la repisa aledaña a la chimenea y de inmediato ingresó en ella y desapareció en medio de unos fuegos azules, fiel demostración que la chimenea estaba activa.

― Y bien ¿qué haremos ahora?―Preguntó Pansy, que parecía muy entusiasmada con la situación y sentándose en unos de los sofás de la sala.

― ¿Qué haremos? Parkinson, levanta tu culo del sofá y vete a tu casa, o regresa a Azkaban. Mucho hemos hecho con traerte.

― Corrección, ustedes no me trajeron. Yo me aproveché de la situación y por lo de irme a mi casa... pues... no tengo casa... y por más loca que crean que estoy ¡jamás volvería al Sanatorio! (hace rato que dejé Azkaban, por si no lo sabías...)

― Para que veas que poco es lo que tu vida me ha preocupado, que estaba segura que estabas aún en una celda de aislamiento.― Mintió.

― Déjame ayudarlos. Yo conozco muy bien los planes de Lucius y de esas brujas, les puedo ser útil. Además prometo portarme bien.

― No te creo. Así que mientras regresa Harry, veré qué puedo comer.― Dijo una poca interesada Hermione, intentando girar rumbo a la cocina, pero Pansy se interpuso en su camino.

― Granger hablo en serio. Yo lamento tanto lo que hice en el pasado, estaba cegada por Lucius… era una especie de enamoramiento estúpido que llegué a sentir por ese hombre, incluso lo "endiosaba" creía en él ciegamente. Pero ya no aguanto más… Lucius es otro... esas brujas son de temer... y yo... yo les tengo miedo...

― ¿Miedo? ¿Tú con miedo? Ja. ¡Has sido cómplice de Lucius por años! Intentaste matarme... ¡alejarme de mi hija! y pretendes que te crea?! ¡Sí que estás loca Pansy Parkinson!

— Yo de verdad que siento mucho haberte causado tanto daño… a ti, a Draco… a tu hija. Y si me dices que estaba loca… sí, en efecto, estaba loca, desquiciada, pero he tenido mucho tiempo para recapacitar. Sé que obré mal, que desde un principio dejé que el odio me invadiera…

— Parkinson, es tan difícil creerte.

― Lucius y Alice me violaron.―Dijo de una mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Hermione quedó silente. La mujer que tenía frente estaba hablando de verdad.―Fue la primera noche que me rescataron del sanatorio... Lucius me llevó a su habitación... y él y esa perra me golpearon, me obligaron a hacer cosas… usaron la maldición imperius… fue horrible…

― No sigas, te creo.― Hermione le puso una mano sobre su hombro.

― Granger, Lucius me las pagará... sé que puedo ser útil. Es necesario que una vez en mi vida haga algo que valga la pena.

― Ya lo veremos.

Mientras tanto, Luna Lovegood y Ron Weasley habían llegado nuevamente al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Aparecieron en las inmediaciones del castillo, ya que al interior de éste era imposible aparecerse. Durante el día se le había enviado una lechuza a la Directora McGonagall informando de la visita del Auror y de Luna, con el objeto de que Hagrid los estuviera esperando.

Una vez que habían traspasado la verja de ingreso, abierta por Filch, se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid, aledaña al Bosque Prohibido. Hacía frío y estaba casi oscuro, a pesar de ser las seis de tarde, el frio calaba los huesos y una tormenta amenaza con golpearlos en cualquier momento.

― ¿Cómo va lo tuyo con Rufus?―Le preguntó Ron mientras caminaban por el sendero hacia la cabaña.

- ¿Rufus?

― Sí, Rufus Escamas, ¿así se llama tu amigo?

― No, se llama Rolf Scamander. Se te olvidan pronto los nombres de las personas, deben ser los torposolos que te nublan la mente.

― Deben ser... claro... "los torpe - solos".

― Si crees que con tus juegos de palabras inventadas lograrás que me enoje, estás muy equivocado. A lo más, me causará risa, pero, estamos bien… dando respuesta a tu pregunta.

― ¿Son novios?―Preguntó directamente. Luna se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

― Ronald Weasley, lo que ocurra entre Rolf y yo, no es asunto tuyo. Ya te lo he dicho.

― ¿Son pareja?

- Ron ...

― ¿Tienes planes a futuro?

- Ron ...

― ¿Piensas darle un nuevo padre a Jane?

― ¡Basta Ron! ¡Jamás he pensado en darle un nuevo padre a nuestra hija! En cuanto a mi relación con Rolf es un tema que a ti no te concierne. Te he dejado claro en todos estos años que entre tú y yo nada puede existir, porque tú te encargaste de eso, y porque yo me cansé de ser la segunda en tu vida.

― Eso fue hace años, Luna. En todo este tiempo he vivido por ti y para Jane.

― Pero igual has tenido otras mujeres.

― Son diez años, Luna. ¿Qué pensabas? Que me iba a hacer ¿célibe? ¡Soy hombre! ¡Claro que he tenido algunas relaciones, pero nada serio! ¡Jamás he involucrado mis sentimientos!―Luna inspiró fuerte llenando de oxigeno sus pulmones. Sí, Ron tenía razón. Ella era la que no quería tener nada con Ron y por lo mismo no podía exigirle fidelidad en una relación que no era tal.

― Creo que este no es lugar para tratar nuestros temas.

― Nunca hay un lugar. Luna, quiero que tú, Jane y yo vivamos juntos, que nos casemos de una vez.

― Ya sabes la respuesta.

― Es por tu amigo, ¿no? Dime, ¿es por él?

― ¡Contesta!

― Sí, Ron. Es por él.

En ese momento la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid se abrió y apareció el bonachón semi - gigante sonriente al ver a Ron y Luna nuevamente.

Eran las once de la noche y Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado en un sofá de la habitación que compartía con Alice. La bruja en ese momento dormía desnuda debajo de las sábanas mientras que Draco, vestido solo con un pantalón la miraba con asco. Sus sesiones de sexo se limitaban a que ella hiciera todo el trabajo y él a fingir… a fingir todo.

En su mente daban vueltas muchas ideas. La primera era enterarse de la verdad: su matrimonio con Hermione Granger no era más que un plan tan bien urdido por su padre y él mismo durante sus años de colegio, que jamás sospechó que su amor no era verdadero. Ahora al saber la verdad, divagaba en sus sentimientos. ¿Qué tan cierta había sido toda su vida al lado de aquella sangre sucia? Si bien por más que buscara en su corazón algún sentimiento de odio hacia ella no lo encontraba, pero tampoco encontraba el de amor. Sin embargo, había sido muy sutil al sugerirle que utilizara balas de plata en contra Fenrir, y tampoco había revelado la existencia de Scorpius... Bueno, eso no quería decir que la amara, más bien, sentía que debía protegerla, ¿solo por ser la madre de sus hijos? ¿Qué habría ocurrido si Fenrir no hubiera muerto? ¿Habría soportado saberla en manos de esa bestia?

Ahora bien, había logrado engañar a su padre, cerrando su mente, e impidiendo que el hechizo lo tocara, al igual que lo había hecho Harry Potter, pero él debía seguir actuando. Si bien era cierto, en algún momento de su adolescencia, quiso optar por las artes oscuras, eso en la actualidad formaba parte de un pasado. Draco Malfoy era Auror, uno de los mejores, jamás un asesino o un delincuente. El hechizo que su padre le había hecho, tenía relación con sus sentimientos hacia Hermione Granger, lo que no afectaba a otros ámbitos de su vida. Era quizá por eso que había intentado protegerla tanto a ella como a Scorpius y a Rose Luna. Jamás dejaría que su padre les pusiera un dedo encima. Eran su familia. Si amaba o no a Granger eso lo vería luego, lo único y real era que sus hijos eran lo más importante en su vida y por ello debía seguir actuando... aunque ello implicara relacionarse "sexualmente" con una bruja despiadada y por la cual solo lograba sentir repulsión.

"―_Granger... ¿qué me hiciste?_―" Pensó y luego cerró nuevamente su mente. No debía correr ningún riesgo.


	58. El plan de la Nueva Orden

El fuego de la chimenea ardía tranquilamente al interior del bunker en el subterráneo de en la ex―mansión Malfoy. Sin embargo en ese instante había comenzado a cambiar de color. Quienes se encontraban en la sala de inmediato repararon en ello y se dispusieron a esperar a que apareciera alguien por aquel lugar. Grande fue la sorpresa al ver que quien primero llegaba era Hermione Granger.

― ¡Mamá!― Exclamó Rose Luna que se encontraba sentada en el piso al lado de su hermano jugando con unas figuritas de colores.

― ¡Hija!― Ambas se abrazaron. Scorpius llegó al lado de su madre y ésta de inmediato lo tomó en brazos.

― ¿Y papá? ¿Vendrá luego?―Preguntó la niña. Hermione negó con su cabeza, pero no alcanzó a dar mayores explicaciones pues justo en ese instante ingresó Harry, el cual corrió a abrazar a Ginny y luego a su sus hijos, Albus y Lili.

Luego nuevamente la chimenea cambió de color e ingresó Pansy. Todo fue silencio, a excepción de Ginny, que de inmediato la amenazó con su varita.

― ¿Qué hace acá esta mujer? ¿Y por qué viene ella en lugar de Draco?

― Tranquila, Parkinson viene con nosotros.― Dijo Harry y Hermione lo apoyó.

― Sí, ella viene con nosotros. Es otra víctima de Lucius... Además nos va a apoyar.

― ¡Yo no lo creo! ¡Una loca como ésta debería estar en el manicomio!

― Calma Weasley... vengo en son de paz...―Le dijo Pansy, levantando ambas manos.

― Y sigo sin entender dónde está Draco... Hermione... Harry, ¿qué ocurre?―Preguntó nuevamente Ginny.

― En un rato más les explico, por ahora quiero estar con mis hijos.

Harry les hizo una señal al resto para que evitaran hacer preguntas estando los niños presentes. Por su parte Hermione explicó, sin dar mayores detalles, cómo Pansy había demostrado su arrepentimiento por haber apoyado a Lucius y que podría serles útil en esta nueva cruzada. No todos estaban conformes, sobretodo Ginny que fue quien más apabulló cada intervención de la morena.

― Yo sé que no soy ninguna santa...

― ¡Nunca Parkinson! Eres una víbora. Una roba niños...

― Ginny, déjala que hable.―Fue Harry quien interrumpió.

― Todos me conocen por mis actos, pero... como ya le dije a Potter y a Granger...― Continuó hablando Pansy.―...estoy segura que puedo serles útil. Conozco bien a Lucius y sé qué planes tiene junto a Elly y a Alice.―Habló Pansy al grupo que un par de horas más tarde se reunión en el salón de la biblioteca: Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, George, Bill, Fleur, Percy y Hermione.

Luego de llegar a la mansión y de explicar la presencia de Pansy, así como de dar los detalles del secuestro y de cómo habían logrado escapar, procedieron a darse una ducha y a cenar. Los elfos se habían esmerado en preparar ricos platos a los recién llegados. Hermione había evitado por todos los medios tocar el tema de Draco... tanto así que ni siquiera aún Harry sabía qué había visto en aquel pensadero.

Pansy, por su cuenta tuvo que utilizar ropa prestada de Hermione, ya que solo tenía lo puesto, pero en vista de la circunstancia, no tenía opción de regodeo. También le fue entregada una habitación dentro de la mansión a fin que pudiera tener privacidad. A su vez, y en vista de la poca confianza que muchos le tenían, por opción propia, le entregó su varita a Harry Potter para que éste la tuviera y como prueba de que no haría nada en contra de los allí presentes. Eso gesto sirvió de atenuante frente a los ojos recelosos de Ginny.

― Y según tú, ¿cuáles son esos planes?―Le preguntó George Weasley quien se encontraba apoyado en la puerta de ingreso.

― Esas brujas... bueno las almas de esas brujas escaparon de Hades, pero éste les ofreció un acuerdo: mientras más almas logren robar en el mundo mágico, más probabilidades tienen de no regresar al infierno. Pero no deben fallar, si no ambas serán regresadas nuevamente. Y yo vi lo que hacen. Es horrible. No tienen consideración con nada, ni con nadie. Por otra parte, ellas hicieron un pacto con Lucius, quien a cambio de poder en el mundo mágico, éste le entregará la mayor cantidad de sangre mágica puesto que la sangre mágica (no sé cuánta sangre mágica) podría hacer salir a Hades del inframundo y poder cobrarse venganza con Zeus en el Olimpo... ¿ustedes creían que eso existía?― Todos se miraron entre ellos.― Pues yo no. Estaba segura que era una invención de los muggles, pero es cierto, existe.

― Es real y no es imposible de que alguien salga de ese lugar. Ya vimos que el padre de Fluffy salió de allí.―Luna hizo su intervención haciendo alusión a la información entregada por Hagrid.

― ¿De qué hablas, Luna?― Le preguntó Hermione que estaba tomando una café.

― Con Ron…― Dijo mirándolo.― fuimos a hablar con Hagrid y, efectivamente, el perro de tres cabezas que estuvo en Hogwarts cuidando la Piedra Filosofal, era una cría de Cerbero... que luego de escapar del inframundo fue regresado allí. Hagrid no lo sabía al momento de hacerse de su perro, esto lo supo por Dumbledore luego que la famosa piedra intentase ser robada por Voldemort.

― O sea que si algo o alguien sale del inframundo es posible regresarlo allí.―Dijo Fleur.

― No es tan así…―Dijo Luna.―Ellas… o sea las brujas que se arrancaron, solo pueden regresar si Hades decide llevárselas de vuelta, pero como tienen un acuerdo con él, es imposible que regresen. La única forma es que alguien que haya ido al infierno y regresado y que, a su vez, las pueda atrapar, podría llevarlas de regreso al inframundo. Eso sí, pagando el tributo a Caronte, el barquero. Hades, según cuenta la leyenda, está obligado a recibirlas puesto que no puede matar a quien ya vivió en el infierno. Sin embargo, para poder dejarlas, la o las personas que las lleven, deben lidiar con la mascota de Hades. Si ésta gana, el alma y el cuerpo de esta persona arderán eternamente en el caldero de Hades, como muestra de la superioridad del Dios.

Todos guardaron silencio. Luna, como nunca, sonó seria y habló coherente. Se notaba que manejaba la historia con lujo de detalle. Por algo se había especializado en historia greca―romana mágica, luego de que se decidiera a estudiar dejando un poco de lado su trabajo de editora en el periódico de su padre, El Quisquilloso.

― Alguien que haya ido y regresado del infierno... lo más cercano a ello que conozco, es Azkaban.―Dijo una pensativa Pansy

― Hermione, tú me hablaste de unos hermanos que conociste en América y que uno te había dicho que había estado en el infierno, es decir, muerto.― Dijo Luna mirando a Hermione.

― Es así.― Agregó Hermione iluminando su rostro. Ellos podrían ser la solución.― Mientras estuve trabajando como policía.―Explicó.―...conocí a los hermanos Sam y Dean Winchester, con "i"... Winchester... y uno de ellos me dijo, al solo verme, que yo era una bruja. Estaba claro que no le creí, porque en ese entonces, alguien me había borrado la memoria.―Hermione miró fijamente a Pansy y muchos la observaron con reproche.

― Lo siento.―Pansy habló en voz baja.

― Bueno, lo cierto es que uno de ellos, Dean estuvo muerto 4 meses nuestros, para él fueron 40 años que los pasó en el infierno, hasta que fue rescatado por Castiel, un ángel que le envió el mismo Dios. En todo ese tiempo, según lo dicho por Dean, logró desarrollar sus habilidades de cazador. Habilidades las cuales podríamos utilizar ahora que necesitamos a alguien con sus características.

― Entonces habría que ir a América.―Dijo Ron tomando la taza vacía que Hermione tenía en sus manos y poniéndola en la mesita de centro de la sala.

― Tendría que ir yo. Ellos me conocen y bueno, ahora que sé que soy bruja podré entender mejor el trabajo que ellos hacen. En aquella oportunidad pensé que estaban de mente o algo parecido, a pesar de que vi cosas sobrenaturales y la muerte de una mujer, que era el motivo por el cual me contacté con ellos pues ellos eran mis principales sospechosos. Al final, con todas las cosas inexplicables, me fue imposible atribuirles alguna culpa.

― Yo voy contigo.―Dijo Ginny.

― Y yo.―Secundó Ron.

― No. Necesito que tú Ginny te quedes con mis hijos, por favor… y Ron, hay que ver la forma de rescatar a Draco, te debes quedarte acá y apoyar a Harry.―Dijo mirando a su amigo que hasta ese momento guardaba silencio.

― Sí, Ron. Debemos rescatar a Malfoy...― Añadió Harry.

― Pansy, tú vas conmigo.―Le dijo Hermione y todos quedaron sorprendidos.

― Bien, ¿qué medio vamos a utilizar?―Le preguntó la recién llegada.

― El muggle, pero iremos en el jet privado Malfoy.―Respondió Hermione acordándose de que era más fácil y rápido utilizar una de las nuevas adquisiciones Malfoy, en vez de ir en un avión comercial cualquiera.

― Hermione, es necesario que nos expliques por qué Draco actuó de esa manera y qué fue lo que viste en ese pensadero.―Harry fue quien habló ahora. Era necesario saber qué ocurría con Draco, ya que todos se preguntaban lo mismo y a todos les extrañaba el silencio de Hermione en relación a su esposo.

Hermione guardó silencio, inspiró profundo. Sí, debía decirles al resto lo que sabía, al fin y al cabo eran un grupo el cual no se guardaba nada y que trabajaban unidos, sin mentiras ni secretos.

― Pues bien... Draco Malfoy es el digno hijo de su padre...― Todos se miraron perplejos.― Nuestro matrimonio... nuestro hogar... todo, ha sido una farsa desde un principio...

Así Hermione les explicó a todos los presentes lo que había visto en aquel pensadero, además de lo que Draco le había insinuado para defenderse de Fenrir Greyback y de cómo éste deliberadamente obvió la existencia de su hijo Scorpius.

― Está claro que Draco ha estado cerrando su mente. Así como lo hice yo. Si lo que dices es tal como lo habían planificado Lucius y él, entonces ese hechizo solo afecta a sus sentimientos hacia ti, el resto, todo, es verdadero. Es decir, Draco Auror, Draco padre... claro que sin…― Harry no alcanzó a terminar la idea.

― Sin amarme.―Continuó Hermione completando la frase y con sus ojos llorosos.―Fleur que estaba cerca la abrazó.

― Creo que Draco está actuando, así como lo hacías tú Harry o como lo hacía yo, es posible contar con él, pero es necesario rescatarlo pronto, porque temo que su fuerza se vea disminuida frente a ese par de brujas y termine por ser descubierto. Lo bueno es que Draco es buen oclumántico.―Agregó Pansy.

― ¡Sí, tan buen actor que se acuesta con una de las brujas!― Hermione se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la habitación. Ginny intentó ir tras su amiga, pero fue Harry quien optó por ir.

― ¿Es cierto eso, Parkinson?―Preguntó Ron.

― Es cierto.― Respondió haciendo una mueca.

― ¿Eso te importa mucho?―Luna en voz baja le preguntó a Ron, pensando en que Ron estaba aún interesado en Hermione.

― Hermione es mi amiga, lo ha sido toda la vida. No me gustaría que sufriera, menos por culpa del hurón.

― Draco actúa, Weasley. Lo hace por el bien de sus hijos y con el único fin de estar al tanto de los pasos de su padre.― Volvió a explicar Pansy.

Hermione había ingresado a su habitación, en donde estaba Marita con los dos niños. Rose, al ver a su madre, de inmediato corrió a abrazarla y el pequeño Scorpius estaba pegado a sus piernas.

― Mamita no llores. Papito ya va llegar.―Le dijo Rose.

― No Rose, esta vez papi se va a demorar.

― ¿Qué pasa, mamá?

― Marita, lleva a Rose y a Scorpius a sus habitaciones. Quiero hablar con Hermione.―Era Harry quien había llegado a la habitación. Marita asintió y tomó en brazos al niño y Rose la siguió.

― Mami, no llores... luego de que hables con tío Harry, vendré con Scorpius para que durmamos contigo, ¿te parece?

― Sí, Rose. Dame unos minutos y se vienen a acostar conmigo.―Le respondió Hermione secando sus lágrimas.

Harry le tomó las manos a su amiga y se sentó con ella en la cama.

― Hermione, debes entender que Draco está actuando, que en su corazón no hay espacio para amar a esos engendros…

― No hay espacio para amarme, Harry. Draco jamás me ha amado.

― ¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso? Esos encantamientos de amor sabemos que son poco falibles, además tienes con él dos hijos. Hermione… tú y él han sufrido tanto por estar juntos... estuvieron casi siete años separados y Malfoy te ha demostrado tantas veces que te ama, que estoy seguro que en su corazón solo tu nombre existe.

― Lo dudo. Harry, sus ojos estaban llenos de odio y de asco hacia mí. Era como ver al niño que conocimos en Hogwarts. En su corazón no hay espacio para mí. Pero aun así, lo único que quiero es que vuelva... que esté con sus hijos... aunque no quiera nada conmigo.

― Él volverá y estoy seguro que podrán hablar y aclarar la situación. Si él se dejó hechizar por su padre a los quince o dieciséis años fue por su inexperiencia y por el miedo que su padre le infundía, no por propia voluntad.

― No lo sé Harry... En la escena que vi en el pensadero, vi a un Draco muy decidido.

― No te apresures a pensar. Ya habrá tiempo para que puedas hablar con él.

Al cabo de unos minutos más Harry se retiró y los niños se fueron a la habitación en donde estaba su madre. Hermione no quiso regresar a la reunión. Así que se dio otra ducha, esta vez más larga, dejando que el agua caliente hiciera vivir cada músculo de su cuerpo que hasta ese momento lo sentía atrofiado.

Luego de secarse se puso una bata blanca y salió del cuarto de baño. Allí vio a sus hijos durmiendo ambos en la amplia cama matrimonial. Se sentó frente al espejo, quitó la toalla que cubría sus cabellos y comenzó a cepillarlo. No podía contener el llanto y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. No sabía cuántos segundos habría trascurrido desde que escuchó un "¡plaff!", hasta el momento en que alguien le tocó el hombro.

― Granger, debemos hablar.― Era Draco Malfoy quien estaba detrás de ella.


	59. Supernatural (Los Winchester)

Hermione se sobresaltó al sentir la fuerte y fría mano de Draco en su hombro derecho. Era un sueño verlo nuevamente... ¡Él estaba de regreso! ¡Su Draco había vuelto! Sonrió y se puso de pie. Quiso acercársele, pero de inmediato... el rechazo... Draco retrocedió haciendo un gesto con sus manos para que Hermione no lo tocara.

― No... No te me acerques.―Le dijo, pero ni siquiera la miró a los ojos.

― Dra... Draco ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es que ese hechizo era real?

Draco levantó su mirada y se encontró de frente con los ojos llorosos y sin maquillaje de su esposa. Estaba con el cabello húmedo y olía a jazmín y rosas, ese perfume que tantas veces lo enamoró... pero que hoy no significaba nada... aunque el hecho de verla allí, con esa bata, recordó la cantidad de veces que se la había quitado y habían terminado haciendo el amor... pero ese recuerdo formaba parte de un pasado ficticio, maquinado por él y su padre en sus años de colegio. Ese pasado que lo único bueno que tenía era que de él habían nacido sus dos tesoros: Scorpius y Rose Luna.

― Tan real como lo viste.―Respondió Draco al cabo de unos segundos. Mientras Hermione lo miraba incrédula, él sacó su varita y apuntó a la puerta de ingreso a la habitación y luego a la cama en donde estaban los niños: ―Muffiato― Dijo, con el objeto que éstos no despertaran y desde afuera nadie los oyera.

― ¿Y qué pretendes ahora?―Hermione cerró con fuerza el escote de su bata que dejaba al descubierto parte de su busto... entendía perfectamente que quien estaba frente a ella era el verdadero Draco Malfoy... el malcriado y engreído Draco Malfoy... por lo tanto, no existía la confianza que tenía con el que, en un momento, fue su esposo... su amado esposo...

― No entiendo por qué te cubres tanto, si te conozco entera.―le dijo indiferente.

― Como sea. Siento que no eres mismo con el que me casé.

― No, Granger, no lo soy.

― ¿Granger? ¿Y ahora soy Granger? ¡Por Dios Draco, llevamos casados casi trece años!

― Yo... bueno... ya viste lo que hice en el pasado. Como adolescente no pensé en las consecuencias, además eran otros tiempos… y por otra parte fue un hechizo que realizó mi padre.

― Y que dio muy buenos resultados ¿no? Te casaste conmigo y tuvimos dos hijos... Draco, a qué vienes entonces ¿te vienes a llevar a los niños? Porque si es eso, tendrías que matarme a mi primero.

― No, Granger. Tranquila. No vengo a llevarme a los niños. No dejaría jamás que les pasara algo.―Dicho esto se acercó a la cama en donde dormían los niños, besó la frente de Rose, que dormía a un costado y le tomó la mano a Scorpius que dormía al lado de su hermana.―Ellos son mi vida, Granger. Si los tuve contigo, no importa... si los tuve bajo un hechizo, tampoco no importa. Lo que importa es que ellos son, quizá, lo único y real en mi vida.

Al oír eso, Hermione creyó morir. Estaba feliz porque Draco amara a sus hijos, pero lo último, la dejaba a ella fuera. Ella no era única ni real en su vida.

― Entonces nuestro matrimonio ¿no significa nada?―Le preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

― Si me lo preguntas ahora, Granger, la respuesta es no.―Se puso de pie y la miró fijamente. ―Quizá cuando todo esto pase, la respuesta sea distinta... quien sabe ¿no? Por ahora, lo único que te puedo decir es que lamento mucho lo que hice en el pasado.

A Hermione se le caían las lágrimas y Draco lo notó, no quiso seguir mirándola, le dio la espalda, inspiró y luego dijo:

― Esta será la última vez que nos veamos, Granger... Es necesario que tú y Potter hagan nuevos hechizos de ocultamiento al bunker. No sé cuánto tiempo más pueda seguir ocultando su existencia, así como la de Scorpius. Este es un lugar seguro, por lo mismo, no deben jamás salir de acá. No, hasta que todo acabe. Y para eso yo debo seguir con mi padre. He visto lo que hacen y créeme sus planes no se comparan a los que tenía Voldemort.

― Esos planes incluyen que seas pareja con una de las brujas.―No podía ocultar su rabia y celos. No podía imaginar a su esposo con otra mujer.

― Eso forma parte del plan. Entiendo que sientas celos.―Dijo girándose nuevamente hacia su esposa.―Pero con ella es solo sexo... con protección... si eso es lo que te preocupa...  
>― ¿Pro... protección?<p>

― Sí, tú misma me enseñaste a usar los métodos muggles. ¿te olvidas acaso que lo hicimos un par de veces con preservativos para probar nuevas sensaciones?―Hermione se ruborizó. Había olvidado aquellas alocadas noches de amor, cuando se habían reencontrado luego de haber estado separados por siete años.― ¿Cómo crees que logro fingir delante de ella? Nunca llego al clímax, si eso te preocupa… además porque es realmente difícil con alguien a quien no conoces, ni deseas.

― Poco te va a durar "tu actuación"... cuando se le ocurra revisarlos y vea que no hay nada... te va a matar...

― Espero que no lo haga, además le gusta este método.

― Draco, mejor calla. No quiero más detalles de tus noches sexuales. Recuerda que aún eres mi esposo y eso que estás haciendo, se llama adulterio.― Dijo apuntando la mano izquierda de él, en donde estaba su anillo matrimonial.

― No lo he olvidado, Granger. Ese es un tema que luego debemos ver.― Al escuchar eso, Hermione temió lo peor... Draco la dejaría tarde o temprano.―Pero bueno… además quiero que también le digas a Potter y al resto, que no traten de buscarme. Yo veré cuando pueda regresar y si no, bueno, tú eres la heredera de todo, junto a mis hijos... sabrás que hacer...

― Draco, por favor, no digas eso...

― Es necesario hablar de esto ya que me expongo mucho estando del lado de mi padre. Si ustedes logran encontrar la forma de derrotar a esas brujas, pues háganlo... que yo podré ayudarlos desde adentro, luego veré la forma de comunicarme con ustedes, ¿sí?―Hermione solo asintió.― Bien, Granger. Me voy.― Se volvió hacia sus hijos y los besó en la frente a cada uno.―Nos veremos luego.

― Tengo una consulta antes.

― Tú dirás.

― Tu padre quería que me asesinaras ese día que escapé, ¿lo habrías hecho?

― Granger, no soy un asesino.

― ¿Cómo habrías probado tu lealtad hacia Lucius?

― No sé. Pero no te habría matado, ¿algo más?― Preguntó con su tono indiferente.

— Sí… con Greyback… sabías lo que ese animal iba a hacer conmigo y aun así me ayudaste.

— Te dije lo de las balas de plata.

— ¿Cómo sabías que andaba con el arma cargada con balas de plata? ¡Ese monstruo me quería convertir en loba!

— Lo sé. Sé que siempre acoges mis sugerencias y por eso suponía que tenías la Mágnum con ese tipo de balas. Además, te defendiste bien. Yo iba a esa celda a matar a Greyback cuando tú ya habías escapado.―Hermione sonrió con tristeza, así que a pesar de no quererla, no iba a dejar que ese animal la violara y la convirtiera en loba… Malfoy… territorial hasta con su orgullo.

— De haberte esperado, es la hora que soy la compañera eterna de esa bestia.

— ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

― No.

― Bien. Nos vemos.

― ¡Draco, no! ¡Draco no te vayas!―Hermione se colgó del cuello de su esposo llorando y apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Pero Draco no hizo nada. Se irguió lo que más pudo y tomó ambas manos de Hermione, separándola de su cuerpo.

― No, Granger. No llores. Lo que hice, no se merece tus lágrimas. Cuida a mis hijos. ―Y dicho esto desapareció de la habitación.

Hermione cayó de rodillas llorando fuerte. En ese momento el hechizo muffiato había desaparecido lo que favoreció a que Rose Luna despertara. La niña se levantó y corrió a abrazar a su madre.

― Mamita linda, estás llorando.

― Rose, mi vida.― Hermione abrazó a su hija, no podía decirle que Draco había estado allí, preocuparía a su hija. Era mejor que no se enterara.

― No te preocupes bebé.

― Ven... ven a acostarte con nosotros. Te hemos echado mucho de menos.

― Y yo a ustedes.

_**Lloraré por si te vas un día **_  
><em><strong>lloraré por si no estás mañana <strong>_  
><em><strong>quédate al menos en mi mente <strong>_  
><em><strong>quédate un día en mí presente <strong>_  
><em><strong>lloraré por si no estás mañana <strong>_  
><em><strong>quédate al menos por un día...<strong>_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Draco apareció en la casa ubicada en el puerto de Margate en donde estaban ocultos Lucius y sus brujas. Había salido sin decir nada. Aprovechó que todos estaban fuera ("―De cacería―") como dijo Elly y, dada la confianza que se había ganado, lo habían dejado solo en la casa.

Respiró profundo. Debía continuar con su actuación y ver la forma de cómo derrotar a esas brujas y tratar de, a lo menos, salvar el alma de su padre.

Al intentar avanzar hacia una de las habitaciones, se percató de que algo líquido le corría por su cara. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla y notó que estaba húmeda. Eran las lágrimas de Hermione que le había traspasado mientras lo abrazaba. Sintió una punzada en su corazón. No podía seguir haciéndole más daño a esa mujer. Si bien no sentía amor por ella, tampoco sentía odio, era la madre de sus hijos; la mujer con quien tantos años había vivido. Pero... ¿Estaba totalmente seguro de que no sentía nada por ella? ¿Cómo explicaba, entonces, esa angustia dolorosa en el pecho? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Era amor? ¿Era compasión? ¿O solo eran los deseos de que nada de esto estuviera pasando y que solo fuera un mal sueño? Hubiese dado su vida para que efectivamente todo fuera irreal. Pero no. La verdad era una: él había sido parte de un plan horrible... no pensado... un plan que ahora debía deshacer. Jamás le entregaría su hija a Lucius. Jamás haría de Rose Luna una bruja oscura como su padre lo había planeado. Y tal como lo había dicho Hermione, antes muerto que ver a sus hijos sufrir.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Eran las cinco de la mañana y el jet privado de la Familia Malfoy despegaba de la pista de aterrizaje del aeropuerto de Gatwick, lugar en donde también estaba el hangar de algunas de las familias más poderosas de la ciudad.

En el jet, iba el piloto, su copiloto y una sobrecargo. Todos muggles, ninguno sabía la verdadera procedencia de sus pasajeros, solo que pertenecían a una de las fortunas más prominentes de Inglaterra.

― Buen gusto ¿no, Granger?― Dijo Pansy tomándose una copa de whisky.

― Eh... sí... claro.

― Todavía no me has contado, cómo fue que lograste derrotar a Greyback... ¿cómo era eso que tenías balas de plata?

― En una oportunidad el mismo Draco me dijo que siempre tuviera balas de plata en una de las armas... total plata o plomo matan a los humanos, pero la plata mata a los no-humanos... eso fue todo. Mi arma estaba cargada desde hace mucho con balas de plata, así que no había que cambiar nada. Sinceramente no creí que podía derrotar a Greyback, pues siempre lo vi como un hombre lobo distinto, ¿es que a nadie se le ocurrió dispararle con balas de plata a esa bestia?

― Por lo que sé, ese hombre lobo atacaba solo en el mundo mágico y muy rara vez, se acercaba a muggles indefensos… Además en el mundo mágico no hay de ese tipo de armas. No sé... creo que esa podría ser la mejor explicación.

― Sí, podría ser.

― Otra cosa, Granger, ¿por qué quisiste que yo te acompañara y no tus amigos?

― Para vigilarte.

― Lo supuse.

― Veremos qué tan "cambiada" estás, Parkinson.

― No tanto. Sigo siendo la misma de siempre, con la excepción, de que ya no trabajo para Lucius.

Aterrizaron en la noche en el aeropuerto JFK de Nueva York. El plan de Hermione era ir al otro día a la estación de policía, en donde ella había sido Comisario. Quería ver algunos archivos, para así poder dar con la dirección de los Hermanos Winchester. Para eso debía usar sus contactos, esperando que ellos estuvieran aún allí trabajando, en caso contrario, no le quedaba más que usar su magia, cosa que no le gustaba hacer en el mundo Muggle.

Se hospedaron en un hotel sencillo, cercano a la Comisaría, ambas en habitaciones separadas. Hermione quería dormir tranquila, sin la amenaza de Pansy cerca. Aún no confiaba el cien por ciento en esta bruja, así que prefería mantener las distancias.

Al otro día, ambas salieron rumbo a la estación de policía. Para Pansy era un regocijo utilizar ropa muggle, por algo había vivido algún tiempo entre ellos mientras huía de los Aurores.

Al ingresar a la Estación de Policía, Hermione se dio cuenta de que muchas cosas habían cambiado. Todo era moderno. Con paredes de vidrio reforzado, estanterías nuevas, poco papelerío y muchos computadores. Además de televisores LCD en las paredes. No había una recepcionista en la entrada, en su lugar, estaba dispuesto un detector de metales. Ambas mujeres pasaron por él y ningún timbre sonó. En ese momento una policía, vestida de civil pero con su placa colgando de su pecho, dio un grito que alteró a todo el mundo.

― ¡Sangre contaminada!

― Mary Ann Christenssen... ¡Sangre contaminada dos!―Exclamó Hermione al ver a su amiga.

Ambas se abrazaron. Era una alegría enorme volver a verse luego de tanto años... desde su boda con Draco que no se veían y encontrarse ahora era una alegría enorme. Pansy no entendía mucho eso de los sobrenombres, pero suponía que tenía relación con la cicatriz del brazo de Granger.

Luego de hablar unos segundos y de presentarle a Pansy, Hermione procedió a explicarle el motivo de su visita a Mary Ann, quien buscó en su computadora y encontró de inmediato la dirección de estos hermanos. Procedió a imprimirla y se la entregó a su amiga.

― ¿No has pensado en volver? ¿Serías una excelente comisario?

― ¿Y Daniels? ¿Ya no es el Comisario?

― Sí, lo sigue siendo, pero es un animal insoportable. Ha de tener algún tipo de trastorno emocional… dicen que va cinco veces por semana al psiquiatra.

― Jajaja ha de estar loco con tanto trabajo... ¡Y tanto que quería mi puesto! y mira...

― Si algún día piensas volver, esta placa.―Dijo apuntando la de ella.―Te estará esperando.

― ¿Eres Teniente? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

― Es que me costó tanto pasar de Oficial a Detective y luego a Teniente que no quise contártelo.

― Tonta. Eres una excelente policía.

― Me encantaría que regresaras, por lo que me dijiste no andan muy bien las cosas con tu esposo, si te decides... hay una unidad que no...

― Si algún día regresara, resérvame una placa de detective, no quiero tener gente a cargo.

― Como quieras amiga.

Un par de horas más tarde Pansy y Hermione detenían el vehículo alquilado en un casa de las afueras de Connecticut, lugar en donde, supuestamente debía estar la casa de estos hermanos. De igual forma, Hermione dudaba que fuera cierta la dirección, en consideración a la profesión de cazadores de los Winchester era muy posible que allí no estuvieran.

Bajaron del vehículo y vieron una casa desgastada de madera color verde claro, con algunas ventanas empolvadas y mucho pasto seco por la orilla.

Avanzaron hasta la puerta, iba a tocar, pero la puerta se abrió de inmediato. Apareció la varonil, atlética y sensual figura de Sam Winchester, un hombre de unos treinta y dos años, cabello desordenado y que vestía jeans desgatados y sudadera color azul, al tono con sus ojos.

― Comisario Jean Granger. Tantos años sin verla.

Detrás de Sam apareció su hermano Dean, vestido con un jeans negro, una camisa azul profundo y su cabello castaño pulcramente peinado y corto, tipo militar. Ambos contrastaban de sobremanera, mientras que Sam era desordenado (de campera y camisa a rayas) y de cabello despeinado, (el Yang), su hermano, era el Ying, pero ambos se complementaban de sobremanera. Sam era menor por dos años que su hermano Dean, y tanto el uno como el otro se dedicaban a cazar engendros, demonios y cuanta especie sobrenatural intentara apoderarse del mundo de los no - magos (como ellos le decían al mundo muggle).

― No pensé que me recordaran.―Les dijo Hermione.

― Es difícil olvidar un rostro como el suyo, Comisario.―Dijo Dean abriendo más la puerta y haciendo una señal con su mano derecha, invitándolas a pasar.―Veo que viene con una amiga.― Acotó fijando su mirada en la atractiva Pansy.

― No es mi amiga.―Respondió Hermione de inmediato, dejando claro que esa mujer jamás sería su amiga por muy "cambiada" que, según ella, estuviera.

― Mucho gusto. Me llamo Pansy Parkinson y solo soy una aliada.

― Bueno, por lo menos no dijo "sospechosa"―Sam le dio la mano a Pansy, usando un poco de sorna hacia la ex comisario. Pansy luego dio su mano a Dean en señal de saludo.

― ¿Así que no es policía? Lo último que supimos de usted, fue que se había ido a Inglaterra y de ahí nunca más la vimos. Supongo que ya sabe que le decíamos la verdad al señalarle que era una bruja.―Era Sam quien hablaba mientras ambas mujeres miraban el lugar.

Se notaba que era una casa habitada solo por hombres y que al parecer se utilizaba de refugio, porque no había cuadros en las paredes, figuritas o recuerdos. Al contrario era oscura, un poco descuidada, algo húmeda y fría. Además al pie de la escalera reposaban un par de mochilas, muestra inequívoca que los varones residentes debían de haber llegado hacía poco de alguna incursión.

― Sí... ambas somos brujas.―Respondió Pansy  
>― ¿Y tan brujas que dicen ser y andan motorizadas? ¿Qué hay de eso de las escobas o de las desapariciones?―Dean miraba por la ventana el convertible que se encontraba estacionado en la entrada de la casa.<p>

― Considero que en el mundo muggle, lo mejor es hacer lo menos magia posible. ―Respondió Hermione a lo que Pansy solo hizo un movimiento de hombros.―Además odio las escobas… y para desaparecernos hay que conocer bien el lugar a dónde se quiere llega y como notará, no somos de acá.

― Entiendo. Y bien, Comisario...–Comenzó a decir Dean mientras se acomodaba en un sofá de un cuerpo que había en la estancia.

― Hermione... me llamo Hermione Mal... Hermione Granger.―Iba a decir su nombre de casada pero recordó su situación con Draco y de que él jamás la volvería a reconocer como su esposa, así que optó por utilizar su nombre de soltera.

― Granger... Hermione... ustedes dirán para qué somos buenos.―Dean miró de reojo a Pansy haciendo un movimiento de cejas, a lo que Pansy le respondió con una risa nerviosa. Para la bruja también era extraño que un muggle le hablara así, sobre todo si era un muggle con ciertos poderes extraños que no lo convertían en mago, pero sí en un ser digno de analizarse, debido a sus capacidades y su conexión con lo divino y con el infierno.

Hermione inspiró fuerte y comenzó a relatarles lo ocurrido, desde que Pansy fue rescatada del sanatorio, pasando por las extrañas desapariciones de personas y de los planes de las brujas junto Lucius Malfoy por gobernar el mundo mágico, así como el no―mágico.

Mientras hablaban Sam sirvió café a las recién llegadas, infusión a quienes les resultaba algo amarga, acostumbradas al duce té británico, por lo que el café norteamericano, les sabía a yogurt agrio de color oscuro (parecía, según Pansy, Poción Multijugos, pero no dijo nada).

Por su parte, fue la misma Pansy quien relató su actual situación y de por qué Hermione no la consideraba su amiga.

― Yo, en lugar de Hermione, te habría mandado derechito al infierno.―Le dijo Dean muy serio.

― Eres un amor... ¿lo sabías?―Respondió Pansy en forma sarcástica. Si en un momento Dean le pareció agradable, ahora solo quería ahorcarlo.

― Y dime Hermione, ¿qué tiene que ver con nosotros toda esa historia que nos has contado de esas brujas?―Le preguntó Sam.

― Como les dije, hay que regresar a esas brujas al infierno y, según cuenta la leyenda, deben ser devueltas por alguien que haya ido y regresado del infierno y, por lo que sé, tú Sam, estuviste allí.

― Estuve... bien dicho. Pero no pienso regresar. Cuarenta años es toda una vida.

― No pareces tan viejo.―Acotó Pansy.

― Cuarenta años en el infierno… seis meses en la tierra…― Respondió.

― No hay otra salida, Sam. En estos momentos mucha gente muggle ha muerto. Las almas de muchos niños están siendo llevadas donde Hades…― Añadió Hermione.

― Hades… o Plutón, ¿no? Hablas del inframundo…

― Así es.

― Yo no sé de mitología griega.―Dijo Dean.

― Hermano mío... Hades es el hijo varón mayor de Cronos y Rea. Según el mito, él junto a sus hermanos Zeus y Poseidón derrotaron a los Titanes y reclamaron el gobierno del cosmos, adjudicándose el inframundo, el cielo y el mar, respectivamente; la tierra sólida, desde mucho antes provincia de Gea, estaba disponible para los tres al mismo tiempo.

― Correcto. Y esas brujas se están llevando las almas de los niños al caldero de Hades. Y solo hay una forma de recobrarlas e impedir que sigan ocurriendo estos hechos... y es que tú Sam nos puedas ayudar.

― ¿Sabes Hermione que debo llevar un tributo al inframundo y entregárselo al Barquero? ¿Sabías eso?

― Sí, a Caronte… ¿dos monedas de oro no? Para poder pasar por el lago de los lamentos.

― Y un alma. Cuando quieres ver a Hades debes dejar un alma como prenda. Alguien que se sacrifique si Hades accede a dejar sus planes… en caso que no… esa persona debe pelear por su libertad y debe hacerlo contra el perro que vigila el inframundo.

― No sabíamos eso.―Añadió Pansy. Ese dato complicaba todo… ¿Quién estaría dispuesto a quedarse allí en caso de perder el duelo?

― Bueno es un tema que podríamos ver más adelante… por lo pronto… ¿podríamos contar con ustedes?―Preguntó Hermione.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron.

— Claro que sí, Ex comisario. ¿Cuándo empezamos?―Preguntó Sam.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mientras tanto en la mansión descuidada del Puerto Margate, Draco acababa de llegar de una incursión en un pueblo cercano en donde pudo ver a su amante ocasional en plena acción. Alice había seducido a un par de hombres delante de él y, luego de haberse saciado, los había asesinado. Draco presenció solo el inicio del procedimiento… tuvo que desaparecer… esos años en donde era testigo de las atrocidades de Voldemort, ya habían quedado atrás, las pesadillas de las muertes que presenció las había dejado en un rincón cerrado de su alma. No quería repetir lo mismo…no quería volver a sentir aquella misma angustia que por tantos años lo atormentó.

Y ahora esto… ¿cómo lograría salir de todo aquello? Por un lado estaba su padre que como fuera, era su sangre. No podía permitir que sucumbiera ante el horror que había iniciado. Sus hijos… Scorpius... ¡Dios cuánto extrañaba las caricias de su pequeño! Y Rose Luna, su bella Rose. ¡No, no debía recordarla! Aún la conexión entre él y su hija estaba latente. ¿Qué pasaría si Lucius se enterara de la verdad? Y luego estaba ella la sangre sucia de cabello desordenad, de vocabulario amplio… la sabelotodo… la mejor bruja de su generación, la mujer de labios perfectos… de cintura pequeña… de… ¡Qué idiotez estaba pensando! ¡Ella no significada nada! Fue todo un juego y nada más. Era parte del plan que tenía con su padre. Ese amor jamás existió. Jamás debió existir… "―Jamás debió existir… es… es que… ¿existió entonces?―" Pensaba en el momento en que Elly llegó a su lado con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Qué ocurre?―Preguntó Draco, con un tono de poca importancia.

— Acabo de desaparecer el cuerpo del lobo… el hedor ya tenía envuelta la casa.

— Supongo que el olor a perro muerto es más pasable que el de humano muerto.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Supongo que en algún momento los cuerpos que tú y Alice ocupan comenzarán a podrirse.

— Somos brujas, eso no ocurrirá.

— Ah. Bueno entonces el olor que aún hay en el ambiente, ¿de dónde vendrá?―Preguntó con sentido doble y salió de la habitación. La bruja lo miró con odio, pero disimuladamente se olió un brazo y luego lo levantó y olió su axila. ¿Sería que se estaba pudriendo?


	60. Almas cautivas

Para los hermanos Winchester era un desafío trabajar con los magos y brujas… sabían que ellos manejaban un estricto control de su identidad y que su mundo permanecía oculto del mundo de los humanos no - mágicos, o "muggles" como ellos les llamaban tan coloquialmente.

Pero en el fondo era algo intrigante y por sobretodo un enorme desafío el hecho de luchar contra una deidad, como Hades o en contra de sus herejes seguidores (Kelly, Alice y Lucius). Para ambos era un trabajo especial y sabían que lo que se les venía no sería fácil, sobre todo para Sam, ya que el hecho de volver a un infierno le recordaba lo doloroso que habían sido esos 40 años de penurias y dolor vividos en aquel horrible lugar. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a asumir este desafío, más si era esa hermosa ex policía y bruja sensual, quien se lo hubiera pedido.

Sí, era real. La Ex comisario Granger era extremadamente sensual y muy femenina… totalmente inteligente y perspicaz, por lo que era extraño que, teniendo todas estas cualidades, estuviera sola, o al menos eso era lo que ellos habían visto. En ningún momento ella habló de su esposo o de alguien que llenara su corazón. Algo le ocurría, porque según estaba enterado el motivo principal de su alejamiento de las armas y de Nueva York fue porque se iba a casar… y hasta ahora, nada de su esposo se sabía... a excepción de esa argolla matrimonial que lucía en su mano izquierda.

Sin querer sus ojos estaban clavados en la bella mujer que estaba sentada en el asiento delantero y cuya miraba estaba ausente, como pensando en la nada.

— Oye, despierta. Este es un trabajo, no un viaje de placer.―Le dijo Dean adivinando los pensamientos de Sam.―Jamás una mujer de la nobleza se fijará en alguien como nosotros…. Sobre todo en ti, que eres desordenado y por lo demás, despeinado.―Sam deslizó su mano por su cabello alborotado, y en efecto, él era poca cosa para una mujer tan fina como ella.

— ¡Qué idioteces dices! No estoy mirando a nadie, ¿y tú? No has parado de mirar a la morena. Esa bruja se las trae y tiene un halo de conquistadora o de ninfómana.

— Me gustan las ninfómanas.

— ¿Me hablaban?―Pansy apareció detrás de la cortina que dividía el pequeño salón del avión.―No. No soy ninfómana, pero eso sí que no soy ninguna santa…―Dijo entregándoles unos croissants rellenos a los hermanos Winchester.―Estos panes dulces me encantaron.

— Deberías probar los hot dogs.―Le dijo Dean levantando una ceja.

— Luego me los enseñas.―Respondió con una sugerente sonrisa y se fue a sentar frente a Hermione.

Al sentarse al lado de ello pudo darse cuenta que Hermione estaba con la mirada fija en el vidrio de la ventanilla, mirando la inmensidad de la oscuridad.

— Has estado muy callada Granger. Lo que nos espera se nos viene pesado, me imagino que tienen un plan.

— Harry y Ron están trabajando en ello. Lo primero es encontrar la entrada al averno y, según sé, Luna sabría cómo llegar. Supongo que ella tendrá que ir con nosotros una vez que tengamos finiquitado el plan completo.

— Granger, este… Yo, sinceramente siento mucho todo lo que ha ocurrido.

— Pansy, si no te creyera no estarías acá.―Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

— Gracias. Y créeme que también lamento lo que Draco hizo… el hecho de meterse con esa Alice.

— Quizá eso no es lo que más me duele…

— No sé a qué te refieres.

— Cuando estábamos en séptimo año y yo empecé a salir con Draco, todos se extrañaron y tú fuiste la más perjudicada porque estabas muy atraída por él.―Pansy asintió, a pesar de no haber estado enamorada de Draco, efectivamente, su atracción hacia él era enorme, tan grande que la impulsó a hacer todo lo que hizo.

— Sí, me gustaba mucho.

— Todos se extrañaron, pero más extrañada estaba yo de que él se hubiese fijado en mí, es más, creí que era broma. Al final igual yo me enamoré de él y pasó todo lo que pasó. Pues bien, todo fue una mentira… él nunca me quiso…

— No... no te entiendo… Granger ¿es entonces real lo que viste en ese pensadero?

— Vi la verdad, Parkinson. Draco y su padre lo tenían muy bien arreglado para que cuando Draco y yo tuviéramos un hijo, ese hijo se lo entregáramos a Lucius para que juntos pudieran ayudar a Hades a recuperar su mundo, es decir, entregarle mi hijo a Hades.― Hermione se tragó el nudo que tenía en su garganta.

Pansy se echó hacia atrás en el asiento. Ahora comprendía todo. ¡Pero claro! Era obvio, conociendo como conocía a Draco era imposible que en esos años él se hubiese enamorado de Granger… eso debió haber sido un…

— Sí, Pansy fue un hechizo. Draco también recién se enteró de eso y me lo dejó claro. Él no me quiere. Nunca me quiso realmente.

— ¡Uf! Lo que me dices me deja atónita. Siempre creí que estaba loco al casarse contigo, pero ahora no lo creo loco… en realidad, es como si nunca lo hubiese conocido.

— Todo fue mentira, Pansy.― Hermione volvió a pegar su frente al frío vidrio y sin querer una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Pansy la observó un segundo y sintió una punzada en su pecho. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Pena? ¿Tristeza por Granger? En su vida había sentido empatía por alguien y ahora… ahora comenzaba a comprender el dolor ajeno. Tocó el hombro de Hermione, le brindó una pequeña sonrisa y salió, dejándola sola para que pudiera pensar y desahogar su dolor en las lágrimas.

_**"Señor tú que estás en los cielos**_  
><em><strong>Tú que eres tan bueno<strong>_  
><em><strong>que no quede huella en mi piel de sus dedos"<strong>_

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas aterrizaron en aeropuerto de Gatwick. En donde caminaron raudos hasta una de las salas de espera del lugar. Los hermanos Winchester no entendían qué ocurría, ¿por qué no se subían a un vehículo y partían a dónde fuera que debían ir? Pues no había tiempo que perder. Pero en cambio, ahora iban a una salita. ¿Irían a beber algo? ¿A comer? ¿A una recepción? ¡Estas brujas, sí que eran extrañas!

Al ingresar a la salita, en el fondo de la misma, estaba dispuesta una chimenea, sin encender. Hermione miró a Pansy, quien solo asintió y sacó de su bolso de mano una pequeña bolsa de género de color marrón, con algo dentro, era algo como arena.

— Son polvos Flu.―Le dijo a Dean quien le tenía la mirada clavada.

— ¿Y…?― Preguntó el joven sin entender.

— Viajaremos por la chimenea.― Respondió la bruja.

— Mmm claro… entre las escobas y las alfombras voladoras, están las chimeneas, ¿no? ¿Cómo no saberlo?―Añadió Sam examinando la chimenea por si tenía algún botón o era un pasadizo secreto hacia algún lado.

— ¿Y equipaje?― Preguntó Dean pensando en las maletas dejadas en el carrito que estaba en la puerta de la sala.

— ¡Ah, sí! ¡Tienes razón, las maletas!―Dijo Hermione sacando su varita del bolsillo interior de su abrigo. Abrió la puerta y diciendo: ―Evanezco.― Las maletas y bolsos desparecieron.

— Guau! Al fin veo un acto de magia pura.―Sam miró a Hermione a los ojos con un brillo especial, el cual la puso tensa. Esa mirada solo la había sentido en su marido a principios de su relación. Recordaba como si fuera ayer aquella conversación esa primera noche en la Torre de los Premios Anuales cuando habían estudiado juntos y él le había dicho que se sentía atraído por ella.

— Hermione… comisario…―Sam se acercó a ella que había quedado inmóvil con varita en mano. Lo miró y sonrió.

— Lo siento.― Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Granger yo voy con Dean y tú con Sam. Solos no los mandemos porque se pueden perder.

— Como quieras, Parkinson. Directo al bunker, entonces.―Indicó Hermione.

— Correcto.―Pansy abrió la bolsa y Hermione sacó un puñado del polvo color plomizo llamado, Flu.

Pansy tomo la mano de Dean y, una vez al interior de la chimenea, soltó un poco de polvo. Aparecieron unos fuegos de color y ambos desaparecieron.

Sam estaba sin habla. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Se habían quemado?

— Es un medio de transporte seguro. Nadie se quema, si eso es lo que temes. Así que tranquilo.― Sam sonrió y le tomó la mano a Hermione, pero lo hizo entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Hermione lo miró y él le volvió a brindar aquella sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— Está bien… Yo estoy bien… ¿y tú?― Era extraño que la tratara de "tu" y no "usted" como al principio, pero sonaba bien. Esa sonrisa era encantadora y esa mano fuerte y varonil la hacían sentir pequeña. No quería comparar, pero se sentía mejor que en el último tiempo con su esposo.

— Estoy bien. Vamos.―Ambos ingresaron a la chimenea y desaparecieron en medio de las llamas y caricias de aquellos suaves fuegos de colores de la chimenea.

Rose Luna se encontraba en el salón del bunker de la Mansión Malfoy junto a sus primos Molly (hija de Audrey y Percy) y Victorie (hija de Bill y Fleur) sentados en la alfombra junto a la chimenea y jugando a armar un puzle de 1000 piezas mágicas, en donde si pasaban más de 10 minutos sin poner una nueva pieza, las que ya estaban ubicadas se cambiaban solas de lugar, fue ahí cuando escucharon un estruendo, como si alguien hubiese encendido un fósforo delante de un micrófono. Todos giraron y vieron que llegaba Pansy Parkinson y Dean Winchester

Al instante ingresó a la sala el resto de la familia al momento que aparecían en la misma chimenea, Hermione y Sam tomados de la mano.

— ¡Mamá!― Exclamó Rose Luna al ver a su madre. Hermione soltó la mano de Sam y corrió a abrazar a su pequeña. En aquel momento, Fleur ingresaba al salón con Scorpius Malfoy en brazos quien al ver a su madre de inmediato abrió sus brazos para que ello lo tomara.

— ¡No saben cuánto los he extrañado!―Hermione besaba a cada uno de sus hijos al momento que los rodeaba con sus brazos.

Sam comprendió. Su amor de un día era una mujer casada o al menos madre de dos bellos niños. Dean miró a su hermano con una sonrisa de resignación, encogiéndose de hombros, como diciendo… "―Yo te dije―" Sam le respondió con una mirada de odio.

— Sam, Dean… les presento a mis tesoros. Ella es Rose Luna, y él, es Scorpius… son mis hijos. Saluden.―Le dijo Hermione a sus niños y ambos le dieron sus manos a los recién llegados.

— Tienen una bella madre.―Dijo Sam.

— Ella es casada.―Fue Scorpius quien sacó la voz. Rose se puso nerviosa y tomó a su hermano de la mano.

— Ven, Scorp… los adultos tienen que hablar.

— El resto de la familia está en la biblioteca.―Dijo Fleur volviendo a tomar en brazos a Scorpius.

Un par de minutos después se reunieron en la biblioteca, en donde estaba Ginny, Harry, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Ronald, Luna Lovegood y los cuatro recién llegados: Pansy, Hermione, Sam y Dean Winchester.

— Así que los salvadores del mundo mágico son dos muggles. ¡Esto sí que es raro!―Dijo Percy con un tono casi despectivo.

— Para nosotros la palabra "muggle", no significa nada por si lo que quieres es insultarnos, no te da resultado. Y en efecto, por algo nos fueron a buscar. A diferencia de ustedes, si bien no tenemos magia, tenemos otros poderes que no se imaginan… como por el que estamos acá… si me dicen que uno de ustedes ha ido y vuelto del infierno (el infierno de Lucifer… a ese infierno me refiero), entonces estamos de más.―Fue Sam quien habló seguro y con firmeza, no iba a dejar que un mago desconocido para él, a primeras lo estuviera insultando. No sabían quiénes eran ellos y de lo que había hecho en su vida.

— Creo que mi hermano no se supo expresar como corresponde. Me disculpo por él. Me presento, soy Charlie Weasley…―Dijo mirando de reojo a su hermano Percy, quien se había incrustado en el sofá, notando el rechazo de todos los presentes. Prefirió guardar silencio.―… y sinceramente les agradecemos que estén acá…― Continuó diciendo Charlie.―Han habido mucho ataques a pueblos cercanos a Hogsmeade y en todos muchos niños han desaparecido, así como hombres. Eso sí, los ataques de los hombres lobos cesaron. Ha de ser porque su líder fue muerto. Gracias Herms.

— ¿Mataste a un hombre lobo?―Preguntó Luna, quien leía un libro en un rincón del salón.

Dean la miró nuevamente, y pensó para sí que esas brujas debían participar en un concurso de belleza: Primero estaba la sensual morena de cabello negro y liso, Pansy, luego Hermione, tan fina que parecía ser de la nobleza inglesa, después esa francesita con pinta de actriz de cine, Fleur. La alta y atlética Ginny, con sus curvas perfectas, ella debía ser modelo y ahora esta rubia platinada de piel como porcelana. En fin, era un mundo lleno de cosas horribles, pero la belleza angelical de sus mujeres cubría todo lo malo que pudiera haber. Quizá algo le quedaba al pobrecito Dean…

— ¿Cierto Dean?―Hermione, le preguntó directamente al mayor de los Winchester.

— Pe... perdón… creo que me perdí...

— Les hablaba de lo que nos dijiste respecto del tributo que hay que entregar a Cerbero.― ¡Por Dios! ¿cuánto rato estuvo divagando en las bellezas mágicas que se perdió toda la introducción?

— Sí... sí... Es así… la versión popular es entregar al barquero un par de monedas de plata para poder navegar por el mar de los lamentos o de las almas perdidas. Sin embargo, no es tan así, pues aparte de dar ese dinero es necesario llevarle un alma a Hades. Es como una especie de aval en caso de que Hades no quede convencido o no quede a gusto con el petitorio que los "Osados" (así se les llama a quienes intensan u "osan" ingresar al "Inferno di Hades").

— Pero ¿qué le ocurrirá a la persona?, es decir, ¿Qué le ocurrirá a su alma?― Ginny preguntó con un cierta mueca de dolor en su rostro, imaginándose la respuesta.

— Primero puede luchar por su vida, con el perro de tres cabezas. Puede luchar ella o quien quiera luchar por ella. En ese caso, el único que pudiera representarla, sería mi Hermano Sam… que es quien irá y si pierde, pues la persona en este caso "el aval", Muere… para nosotros… vive para Hades en su inferno. En su "caldero" como ustedes le dicen. Ese infierno no es de fuego y lava como el de "Lucy", es un inferno de dolor inconmensurable… El alma perdida, seca de dolor, sufre y se retuerce en sus pecados en vida por la eternidad… en llanto y dolor del alma… locura extrema… esas son las dis―virtudes que refuerzan el inferno de Hades.

— O sea que quien vaya, debe ser muy valiente.― Agregó Luna, cerrando el libro que tenía en sus manos.

— O muy tonto.― Añadió Ron. Luna no lo miró.

— O sea, que no basta que Sam se arriesgue entrando… sino que tiene que haber un…― Hermione no alcanzó a terminar la oración.

— Un sacrificio.―Dijo Pansy con la mirada fija en el piso, pero muy segura de sus palabras.

— Sí, Parkinson un sacrificio.― Le respondió Dean.

Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio. Todos pensaban y analizaban las posibilidades de ser ese Sacrificio. Harry asumía que él debía ser, al fin y al cabo él se había enfrentado a tantos riesgos, que bien podría enfrentarse a otro nuevamente. Intentó hablar, pero la mano de Ginny sobre la suya apretándola, se lo impidió.

— No Harry, esta vez no. Ahora tienes hijos… ― Ginny le susurró al oído. Harry guardó silencio. Ante todo estaba su familia.

— Yo iré.―Todos giraron sus cabezas al oír la voz femenina que habló. Era Pansy Parkinson.

— No tengo nada que perder… no tengo familia, no tengo amigos, ni hijos, ni casa… no tengo nada… nada por qué vivir… y creo que todo el mal que hice de alguna u otra forma se debe pagar ¿no?

— Pansy, ya lo pagaste. Estuviste en Azkaban y en el sanatorio.―Hermione le dijo mirándola incrédula, ¿cómo era posible que una mujer como ella hubiese cambiado tanto?

— Nada paga todo lo que hice. Si yo no hubiese liberado a Lucius de Azkaban, nada de esto habría pasado. Yo soy el inicio de todo… y por eso, seré el final. Que no se diga más. Sam, yo entraré contigo y seré yo quien pelee con el "Fluffy padre". No te arriesgaré a ti a que pierdas ante esa bestia.

— Pe…―Intentó hablar Hermione.

— Ya dije… iré yo.―Dijo segura y nadie se atrevió a rebatirle.

Al cabo de un par de horas habían logrado definir el plan estratégico a seguir:

Primero, Luna ya había logrado descifrar el mapa de la Grecia antigua y el lugar en donde efectivamente se encontraba la entrada al Inferno di Hades, y que era nada menos que en el Monte Olimpo, lugar en donde la creencia antigua situaba la morada de los Dioses. Segundo, harían una campaña por tierra, es decir, de acuerdo a lo estudiado por Luna, ese lugar no permitía magia alguna, por lo tanto tendrían que llegar caminando al lugar específico situado en lo más alto de la península de los Balcanes. Allí estaba la entrada en donde había que acceder colocando en la abertura de la puerta el mismo mapa de piedra que Luna y Rolf habían encontrado en Kasterolizo (Rodas) y por último, el tema sin resolver: ¿Cómo lograrían llevar allí a las brujas y meterlas al averno?

Ginny propuso una descabellada idea que puso a todos a pensar. Solo Hermione podía autorizar si lo hacían o no.

— Está bien.― Respondió al cabo de un rato.―Yo hablaré con Rose Luna para que le diga a su padre dónde estaremos... él le entregará esta información a esos demonios y allí podremos reducirlas…. espero... porque sin magia es difícil someter a esa brujas.

— Brujas que tampoco podrán usar su magia... serán simples mortales como nosotros.―Le recordó Sam.

— Tienes razón.―Dijo sonriente y con una sonrisa casi triunfante.

Draco daba vueltas como león enjaulado alrededor de la desvencijada mesa de madera maciza que estaba dispuesta en el comedor de aquella vieja casona en donde hallaba la guarida de las brujas y de su padre.

A cada instante la situación era insostenible. Ya conocía a la perfección los planes de éstos, a quienes solo les faltaba invadir el mundo mágico para lograr el dominio total... puesto que con el mundo mágico sometido... el muggle era una operación básica. Ya se les habían unido unos cuántos mortífagos rezagados que por ahí aún pululaban, más no muchos otros magos oscuros quisieron unírseles, (que no eran mortífagos) puesto que ya bastante habían tenido con la avanzada de Voldemort que no estaban dispuestos a una segunda derrota. No obstante, ni a Elly ni a Alice les importaba... ellas solo querían su libertad y aún su cuota no estaba lista, debían llevar algunas almas más donde Hades y con eso podrían ser libres nuevamente; la cruzada de Malfoy en contra de los magos, al parecer, era el plato inicial, la libertad de ellas era el plato de fondo, el de más contundencia... el que verdaderamente les importaba.

En cuanto a Lucius... su padre... ¡Qué dolor era verlo convertido en un ser tan podrido como ese! Su amor al poder y la venganza eran más fuerte que cualquier sentimiento que pudiera experimentar, y lo peor, ya no podía seguir guardando en secreto la existencia de su hijo Scorpius. En más de una oportunidad sorprendió a su padre intentando ingresar a su mente mientras él dormía. Por eso en los últimos días, no había pegado pestaña. ¿Qué ocurriría si se enterara de la verdad? ¡Dios le quitaría a su hijo y se lo entregaría a ese dios caído en desgracia! Eso jamás lo permitiría, antes él se entrega a Hades... antes él muerto que ver a su hijo sufriendo.

"― Papá... papito mío... papito escúchame...―"

Esa voz en su mente lo hizo detenerse. Era su hija Rose Luna quien le hablaba.


	61. Solo un roce

**_"Si sientes que tus ojos se iluminan al mirar su cara…_**  
><strong><em>Y el corazón tiembla de amor y te sacude los hilos del alma,<em>**  
><strong><em>es la señal de su llegada es sin duda la mujer que amas".<em>**

Hermione había salido del bunker unos momentos. Se encontraba en la pista de patinaje observando el desolador paisaje que estaba frente a ella. De la Mansión Malfoy no quedaba nada. A lo lejos divisaba el jardín en donde aún, en medio del paisaje blanco dejado por la nieve, aún el claro de magia perenne lograba que las rosas estuvieran radiantes… Eso era lo único que quedaba de lo que fue su hogar.

Lo demás, estaba todo destruido, incluyendo su matrimonio. Jamás perdonaría a Draco por lo que le había hecho… quizá lo del hechizo lo podría obviar, al fin y al cabo, fue cuando tenía 16 años y vivía bajo el yugo opresor de su padre, pero la infidelidad jamás. Jamás olvidaría que estuvo con otra mujer… jamás olvidaría que había tocado a otra… que había estado en la cama con otra mujer. ¡Eso nunca! ¿Por qué no hizo lo de Harry? ¿Por qué no fue más fuerte? Si no que optó por lo más fácil… y claro, lo que le provocaba placer.

Era un maldito infiel. Eso no lo olvidaría nunca ni lo perdonaría jamás. No había llorado desde que se enteró de la verdad y ahora allí apoyada en una de las barandas de metal de la pista, en medio de lo que fue su hogar, lloraba como niña… cómo fue tan tonta… ¿cómo pudo llegar a creer que un Malfoy amara? ¿Cómo fue que ella, tan inteligente, cayó en las garras de un hurón seductor que lo único que quería era que ella le diera un hijo?

— ¡Imbécil, estúpido, jamás te perdonaré! ¡Nunca Draco Malfoy! ¡Te odio… maldito! ¡maldito! ― Pensó que lo decía para sí, pero su voz se escuchó en la pista.

— Comparto contigo esos adjetivos.―Era Sam quien estaba detrás de ella. Hermione sintió que el hielo de afuera le subía por las piernas. Ese hombre la ponía muy nerviosa. Su mirada fuerte y brillante, la hacía dudar de su mundo… a veces sentía que temblaba por completo…

— Lo siento… disculpa…―Hermione giró su cabeza para que no la viera llorar. Pero Sam le tomó un abrazo e impidió que girara.

— Si tienes que llorar, hazlo. Si tienes que maldecir… pues maldice… El odio y la rabia acumulada solo te harán odiar más... debes desahogarte... ya tendrás tiempo para pensar bien las cosas y ver si realmente odias a ese Malfoy.―Hermione lo miró y sonrió. Sam rozó su dedo pulgar por la mejilla de ella limpiando las lágrimas.― Eres muy bella... hasta cuando lloras.― Dijo con su cara sonriente, lo que borró la tristeza del rostro de ella.

Él era tan suave... a pesar de que sus manos eran grandes y fuertes, su roce era sutil y agradable. ¿Qué tenía este hombre que había ido y vuelto del infierno que la descolocaba por completo? Sinceramente se sentía ella infiel por el solo hecho de estar allí conversando con él... aunque en el fondo sabía que Sam sentía algo por ella... su mirada lo delataba... ¿y la de ella? ¿Su mirada le diría algo a él?

Iba a hablar pero él puso su dedo índice en los labios de Hermione.

— Sé que te ocurre. No me lo digas.

— Pe...

— Shhh... Pansy lo sabe... Dean lo sabe... yo lo sé... Si tu esposo hizo lo que hizo fue por culpa de su padre. Él lo obligó. Un adolescente de 16 años muchas veces no sabe discernir entre lo bueno o lo malo, peor si son coartados u obligados a tomar decisiones extremas por alguien que abusa de su poder...

— Eso no es lo que más me duele, Sam.

— Lo sé. Él te fue infiel al meterse con esa bruja, pero lo hizo para salvarte... para protegerte a ti y sus hijos…

— Tú lo defiendes mucho. Hay cosas que son indefendibles.

— No. Yo no defiendo a nadie, porque no soy abogado ni nada por el estilo... Menos defenderlo a él, digo lo que veo solamente y lo que por lógica debió suceder.

— ¿Y por qué dices "menos defenderlo a él"?

Volvió al rostro de Sam esa sonrisa que hasta ahora Hermione comenzaba a adorar. Ese brillo en sus ojos marrones le hacían dar ganas de abrazarlo... ¿Abrazarlo? "― ¡No Hermione, qué tontería estás pensando!―" Su voz interior ya comenzaba con la reprimenda.

— Porque él tuvo o tiene la dicha de ser el dueño de tu corazón.

— Y eso te... ¿eso te molesta?―Dijo con voz casi ronca.

— Mucho.― Sus ojos se clavaron en los ojos cafés de Hermione... ambos estaban estáticos... inmovilizados... perdidos uno en la mirada del otro.

Luego ambos sintieron que un imán los atraía uno al otro, comenzaron ese avance lento en busca de sus labios, pues ambos querían sentir ese beso que a gritos se gestó en el momento primero que sus manos se juntaron cuando cruzaron por la chimenea del aeropuerto.

Pero una voz interna, esa que es altanera y mandona, le dio un grito a Hermione: "― ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Detente! ―"

Hermione bajó su mirada cortando la magia. Sam solo la abrazó y le besó la frente.

— Era muy lindo para ser real.―Le dijo sin soltarla.

— Voy a mi habitación. Aún debo arreglar un par de cosas. Mañana salimos de madrugada a Atenas.―Ella se separó de él. Pero hubiese querido no... hubiese querido no tener conciencia y hacer lo que su corazón en ese momento quería.

— Déjame decirte, Hermione, que eres excepcional. Eres la mujer más fuerte que he visto y quiero que sepas que tú, a pesar de que te conozco muy poco, eres real e importante para mí... y que no dudes en buscarme, si hablar con alguien es lo que necesitases ¿sí?―Hermione asintió.

— Eres un ángel, Sam. Gracias. ¿Vas a entrar?

— No. Me quedaré un par de minutos más acá. Quiero pensar en los pasos a seguir. Mal que mal vuelvo al infierno ¿no?

— Bien, como quieras. Nos vemos.

— No vemos. ¡Espera!― Sam la tomó del brazo y luego la rodeó con los suyos.― Esto es un sueño.―Luego la soltó, tomó su mano y la besó.―Que descanses. Nos vemos a las cinco de la mañana.

**_Abre tus alas dile que ya la esperabas _**  
><strong><em>dale tus sueños no dejes que se vaya. <em>**  
><strong><em>Dile que nadie te hará cambiar este amor por ella <em>**  
><strong><em>dile que el amor existe, dile que lo descubriste en ella.<em>**

Ni aunque hubiera visto comiendo limón a Kreacher, el elfo doméstico de Harry Potter o a un escreguto de cola explosiva intentando oler los pies de un troll, le hubieran quitado la sonrisa tonta del rostro a Hermione. Se sentía como una niña al recordar los anchos hombros de Sam, abrazándola y haciéndola sentir "mariposas" en su estómago. Si hasta se descubrió tarareando una canción mientras terminaba de poner algunas cosas más en un nuevo bolso de cuentas que llevaría en esta misión.

Abrió un cajón de un mueble para sacar un par de jeans más y ahí la vio. Una fotografía en movimiento de su matrimonio civil. El rostro se tensó y un nudo se cruzó en su garganta. El dolor volvió. La verdad la cubrió. Ella amaba a Draco Malfoy... a su esposo... al padre de sus hijos... ere rubio de cabello blanquecino era el dueño de su corazón... no podía dejarse llevar por esta ilusión pasajera que era Sam... Sam... Tan lindo... tan varonil... tan fuerte... tan leal... tan...

— Mami ya le dije a papá.―Rose Luna entró en la habitación sin tocar antes. Hermione dio un respingo.

— ¡Hija! ¡Qué susto!

— Me gusta esa foto, ¿puedo?

— Sí, Rose.―Hermione le entregó el retrato a su hija. Luego giró y metió los jeans en una mochila que estaba en la cama.― Y... ¿qué más hablaste con tu padre?

— Pues le dije lo del plan de engañar a las brujas y de llevarlas al Monte Olimpo... lo que tú me pediste... eso le dije...

— ¿Y él te dijo algo más?

— Me pidió que no lo contactara más, porque no era seguro.

— ¿Y te preguntó por tu hermano?

— Sí, me dijo que cuidara a Scorp.

— ¡Ah! ¿Y te preguntó por mí?

— No mami, no me preguntó por ti. Supongo que ha de saber que estás bien.

— Sí, yo creo que ha de ser por eso.

Aunque la respuesta de su hija sonara convincente y segura para ella no lo era. Draco no quería nada con ella. Su amor, nunca fue real.


	62. De Londres a Atenas (conociéndote)

Este grupo, tan heterogéneo, ya había hecho abordaje del jet de la Familia Malfoy dispuesto en el aeropuerto de Gatwick en Londres. La tripulación, (su Capitán, el copiloto y dos sobrecargos), miraban intrigados a sus pasajeros, sin embargo el veto de silencio que hicieron al firmar sus respectivos contratos, les impedía hacer comentarios. Mal que mal sus remuneraciones estaban por sobre cualquier línea aérea. "―Eso de trabajar para magnates"― Pensaban.― Así que nada de comentario, ni a los pasajeros, ni entre ellos mismos. Cualquier pensamiento o apreciación debían guardárselas para sí.

En el interior del Jet ya estaban acomodados quienes acompañarían a los "Osados" (Sam y Pansy), estos eran: Dean Winchester, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter y Ron y Charlie Weasley. El resto del clan se había quedado en el bunker y otros se encontraban ayudando a los Aurores que habían reforzado sus rondas en los pueblos cercanos a Hogsmeade, lugares frecuentados por las brujas roba almas y su secuaz, Lucius Malfoy.

Tanto Ginny, Fleur y Molly se quedaron al cuidado de los niños que quedaban a su cargo, porque sabían perfectamente del riesgo que estos corrían estando aún libres esos demonios roba niños.

Sabían que el trayecto entre Londres y Atenas, les llevaría unas tres horas, así que luego del despegue, algunos repasaban el plan mientras que Luna no quería equivocarse y revisaba una y otra vez su mapa de piedra.

Hermione en cambio repasaba las cosas que había incluido en su bolsito de cuentas que llevaba en su regazo. Sam, al verla sola, se cambió de asiento, dejando al cuarteto: Dean - Pansy / Luna - Ron conversando amenamente (Pansy estaba muy incluida en el grupo, si hasta bromas hacía con Luna, pues según Pansy, ella sí creía en los Nargles pues una vez su papá encontró un ejemplar en su ropero, cuando era niña).

Por otro lado estaba Harry Potter que, ajeno a la conversación de Pansy y los otros, y de Hermione, estaba en los asientos traseros (recostado en los dos) y leyendo un ejemplar de El Profeta, al parecer buscaba noticias en relación a las nuevas desapariciones.

En cuanto a Sam, cuando pudo alejarse de amena conversación que tenía, se dirigió a ver a Hermione. Esa mujer lo tenía encantado.

— ¿Revisando que no falte nada?―Le preguntó mientras se acomodaba a su lado y buscaba algo en su mochila.

— Si me faltara algo... ya sería tarde para lamentarlo.

— Entonces, sí te falto algo.

— Aún no lo sé... cuando llegue el momento puede que lo recuerde.―Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Fue entonces cuando reparó en el equipo computacional que Sam tenía sobre sus piernas.

En ese instante ingresó una aeromoza rubia, de falta ajustada y blusa ceñida al busto. Era una mujer muy bella, la que puso su mano en la espalda de Sam y le dijo con voz seductora:

— Ya puede usar internet. No habrá problemas de interferencia, Señor Malfoy.―Todo iba bien para Sam hasta que le dijo ese nombre.

— No. Yo soy Sam... el señor Malfoy se indispuso.―Dijo mirando a Hermione, que tenía los ojos de víbora a punto de lanzar su veneno a la sobrecargo, pero luego de escuchar cómo se refería a Sam, su rostro cambió la expresión.

— Sí, él es el Señor Winchester. Yo soy la señora... Yo soy Hermione.

— Sé que quien es usted, Señora Malfoy. Cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en llamarme. Con su permiso.

La mujer regresó por donde mismo, haciendo un contoneo de caderas casi exagerado. Sam le quedó mirando embelesado, el que fue solo interrumpido por un fuerte pero ingenuo golpe que de "casualidad" Hermione le propinó con una mano, al guardar su bolsito debajo del asiento.

— Lo siento... fue sin querer...― Dijo cínicamente.

— Ah ¿sí? Pues yo diría que no, pequeña brujita celosa.

— ¿Yo? Ja. ¡Eso quisieras!―Le espetó sin mirarlo, tomando una revista y haciendo como si nada.

— Ya me parecía que ibas a convertir en sapo a la aeromoza.

— Y a ti en caracol, ¡por baboso!―Le dijo sería y se puso de pie.

— ¿A dónde vas? Quería mostrarte algo en el computador.

— Voy al baño.― Y salió.

Sam le dio el lado para que ella pudiera salir del sector ventana. Al pasar tan cerca de sí, sintió un aroma exquisito a vainilla y jazmín. ¡Qué mujer tan especial era Hermione! ¡Se había puesto celosa! Y fue sin querer por parte de él, ya que en ningún momento había planeado algo parecido. Él solo admiró la belleza femenina, en ningún momento quiso darle celos... ¡pero le resultó!

Listo.

Comprobado.

Hermione sentía algo por él... ahora era cosa de saber dar los pasos correctos.

— Borra esa sonrisa boba de tu cara, Sammy.―Era su hermano quien le hablaba desde el otro asiento. Sam lo fulminó con la mirada.― ¿Tienes imagen satelital del lugar?―Le indicó mirando la laptop de Sam.

— Sí, ahora les enseño.―Se puso de pie y se acercó al grupo.

Ron y Pansy estaban extasiados al ver esos colores, tan nítidos y tanta información en una pantalla tan pequeña (era un notebook).

— Este es el mapa del Monte Olimpo . ―Habló Dean.

— ¿Puedo?―Luna quería tomar el equipo, Sam se lo entregó. Los magos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver con qué facilidad Luna pasaba su dedo índice por el touch pad del pc.

— No sabía que manejaras equipos muggles, Luna.― Se admiró Ron, con sus ojos pegados en el monitor.

— Bueno, para el tema de la arqueología con Rolf tuvimos que acudir a la tecnología muggle... es la única forma de encontrar información actualizada a diario y noticias... y todo eso...

Mientras hablaba, la sonrisa "también boba" de Ron, se borró de su rostro. Otra vez el famoso "Rufus Escamas" en la vida de Luna. Eso ya lo estaba colmando... o él lo borraba del mapa con un par de Avadas... o... o no le quedaba nada más que dedicarse a la arqueología...

— ¡Acá está!― Exclamó Luna.―Este el sector en donde debe estar la entrada.―Continuó diciendo.―Es justo antes de llegar a la cima. Primero hay que cruzar el valle y luego subir el monte... y considerando que estamos en invierno...

— Pues habrá que abrigarse mucho entonces. Sobre todo en las noches…―Dean puso su cabeza en el hombro de Pansy.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes!―Y todos rieron, hasta Harry que estaba metido en el periódico, igual se había enterado de las "intensiones" de Dean.

— Perdón que les interrumpa... ¿pero cuánto nos demoraremos en llegar al Monte Olimpo?―Hermione apareció y los ojos de Sam quedaban embelesados de inmediato. Ron se dio cuenta e hizo un gesto negativo con su cabeza. Pobres de sus costillas. Luna le dio un codazo.

— Según esto... Mmm unas cinco horas en autobús desde Atenas... en tren serán unas siete hasta la ciudad de Litochoro, en el Mar Egeo junto al Golfo Termaico.―Respondió Luna.

— Me sorprendes Luna. Sabes mucho.―Le dijo Ron.

— A mí no me sorprende que tú te sorprendas, Ron. Se nota que no me conoces.―Respondió.

Y un "Uuuuu" típico de los norteamericanos se escuchó. Y Ron se tornó color zanahoria hasta la punta de los dedos. Los Winchester rieron por lo bajo.

— Entonces hay que comprar los pasajes apenas aterricemos.―Agregó Luna obviando la burla de Dean y Sam hacia Ron, pero claro, con muchas ganas de reír ella también.

— Si tuvieran una tarjeta Visa o Master, podrían ahora mismo comprarlos.―Les dijo Sam buscando la página indicada en Internet.

— ¿Comprarlos? ¿Ahora? ¿Ahí? Perdón mi ignorancia pero soy también bruja.―Pansy que estaba silente, el tema de la compra sin pasar por ventanilla le atrajo.―¿Y qué es eso de tarjeta "pisa"?

— Visa. Yo tengo.― Hermione sacó de su billetera una.―Tengo esta y otras más... por algo soy la "Señora Malfoy".― Eso último lo dijo con tono de grandeza que no le quedaba y todos rieron.

— Bien, "Señora Malfoy", hagamos negocios.―Sam se puso de pie con su laptop bajo el brazo y condujo a Hermione al asiento en donde estaban en un principio.―También veamos el tema del hospedaje y los pasajes de regreso... y si te queda tiempo... vemos el tema del caracol con el sapo... ¿sí?― Hermione rió.

— De la baba del caracol...―Respondió irguiéndose como haciéndose la enojada.

— Jaja de la misma.

Los demás magos y brujas quedaron con un signo de interrogación dibujado en su rostro, primero porque nadie entendió eso del sapo y el caracol y segundo, por el tema de la compra de los pasajes.

En los tiempos en que Harry vivió con los Dursley eso no se usaba, así que era tan o más ignorante que Pansy o Ron y Luna juntos... al menos Luna, sí sabía utilizar un computador. En cambio él, ya hasta había olvidado lo que era usar un bolígrafo... su cursiva era solo con pluma.

Al cabo de unas horas aterrizaron en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Atenas, a eso de las once de la mañana. Aprovecharon de comer algo en el cafetería del lugar para luego tomar unos taxis para irse a la estación de trenes.

En el primer taxi, se subió Ron, Luna y Harry, en el segundo Dean y Pansy y en el tercero Hermione y Sam. Todos aprovecharon de ver el bello paisaje de la cuenca de los Balcanes luego de una helada caída durante la noche. Hacía mucho frío... y era más de medio día, no querían ni pensar cómo serían las noches, sobre todo en las alturas del monte Olimpo. Dean los tranquilizó mientras esperaban los coches, indicándoles que ellos conocían algo de alpinismo y que habían sido boy―scouts en el colegio, eso último nadie entendió. Pero sabían que se trataba de algo que los ayudaría a sobrevivir en caso de alguna emergencia o de inclemencia climática.

A eso de las dos de la tarde, se embarcaron en primera clase en el tren que los llevaría hasta el pueblo situado en las cercanías del Monte Olimpo. Buscaron una buena ubicación, para quedar los siete, sin embargo, Dean y Pansy buscaron un compartimento separado.

— Algo se traen esos.―Comentó Ron cuando se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de Dean y Pansy.

— Eso a ti no te importa, Ronald Weasley ―Luna no perdía tiempo en dejarlo en evidencia delante de todos. Ya Ron estaba resignado.

— Luna, no te enojes. Parece que vives pendiente de las cosas que digo.

— No de todas.―Respondió sin darle importancia.

— Pregunta... ¿ustedes están casados?―Sam no aguantó, ya era demasiada extraña esa relación por lo que optó por preguntarles directamente.

— No.―El "no" fue rotundo por ambas partes, sin embargo, Ron agregó:

— Pero tenemos una linda hija.―Ahí Sam cayó en la cuenta. Esos dos tenían más que "algo". Lo que no entendía era por qué no estaban juntos. Era más que probado que cuando un hombre y una mujer pelean tanto, es porque se aman.

— Ahhh.― Fue lo único que dijo y le sonrió a Hermione quien solo se encogió de hombros. Harry se puso de pie y les dijo que iría por bebidas. Todos aceptaron.

Al cabo de un par de horas, ya no querían observar el paisaje. Harry, se acomodó en entre el asiento y la ventana y cerró los ojos. Al lado Ron echado hacia atrás y Luna dándole la espalda, también intentando dormir.

Hermione no tenía sueño... es más... estaba ansiosa porque ya faltaba muy poco para llegar y esperaba que Draco hubiese logrado engañar a Lucius y a esas brujas y el plan se diera como estaba previsto.

— Te invito un café.―Le dijo Sam.

— Acepto de inmediato.―Respondió

Salieron del compartimento y se fueron a la cafetería del expreso. Allí conversaron largo rato, y les sirvió para conocerse. Sam le contó en qué consistía su trabajo en Estado Unidos y desde cuándo era cazador junto a su hermano Dean. A su vez Hermione le relató el cómo había llegado a ser Comisario en Nueva York... y por qué todos desconfiaban de Pansy.

Al final el viaje se les hizo corto a todos. No se dieron cuenta cuando ya eran las nueve de la noche y estaban registrados en el hotel del pueblo. Nevaba. Hacía mucho frío. Así que decidieron descansar al otro día porque con ventisca en el monte era imposible subir ni cruzar la llanura para llegar a él.

Luego de cenar y de haber tomado la decisión de esperar un día, cada uno se fue a sus habitaciones: Sam y Dean en una, Harry y Ron en otra, y las tres mujeres en una triple. La única que no estaba muy contenta con esta distribución era Pansy Parkinson, por lo que no faltaron las burlas por parte de Hermione y Luna, quienes le preguntaban con sonrisa maliciosa, qué estuvo haciendo en un compartimento sola con Dean...

— Se los dejo a su imaginación, brujas morbosas...―Y riendo entró en la ducha del cuarto.


	63. Algo de verdad

— Así que la famosa Orden del Fénix quiere hablar directamente con Hades... Hijo, tu capacidad mental sinceramente me sorprende. ¿En la mente de quién te metiste?―Le preguntó Lucius a Draco.

— No importa en la mente de quién. Basta con que te diga sus planes. Debemos detenerlos. Al parecer tienen todo muy bien planeado. Cuentan con un mapa especial y con alguien, una especie de cazador de demonios, con el cual podrán ingresar al inframundo.

Draco estaba en la sala iluminada solo con una suave luz tenue que emanaba de una lámpara eléctrica apostada en la esquina de la estancia, junto a su padre. Ambos sentados en los desgastados sitiales de madera gruesa.

Sí, estaba cansado. Durante el día había tenido una discusión con Alice porque no quiso acceder a los deseos de ella. Y eso ya se era costumbre desde que la vio consumir a esos hombres en el poblado de Hangleton. Cansado además por hacer su conjuro con el cual se mantenía vivo. Ese conjuro que le permitía noche a noche pasar como uno más del clan.

— ¿Cazador? ¿Cazador de qué?

— ¿¡Y qué se yo!? Me imagino que de demonios o engendros similares. ¡¿Qué más da.?! Lo importante es encontrarlos a todos juntos y tenderles una trampa.

— Eso estaría bien. O los sometemos a todos o todos mueren, incluyendo a la fina de tu mujer. Es una gran oportunidad para quedar viudo.

— De eso quería hablarte, padre...

— ¿De la sangre sucia?

— No, no precisamente de ella. Del conjuro que me hiciste. Ese que hizo que me enamorara de ella.

— Hechizo. Conjuro déjaselo a estas brujas que jamás fueron a un colegio de renombre como al que fuiste tú, Draco. Fue un Hechizo, uno muy bien hecho.

— Conjuro… hechizo... al fin y al cabo da lo mismo. Lo que quiero saber, es por qué, cuando estaba de novio con Granger, tú te opusiste... si mal no recuerdo ese era tu plan... ¿por qué entonces querías separarnos?

El rostro de Lucius se tensó. Se puso de pie y dio media vuelta, viendo el fuego de la chimenea. Apoyó ambas manos en la orilla de ésta y luego se volvió hacia su hijo. Era un gesto para reunir fuerzas y decir algo.

En ese instante apareció en la sala Alice, girando sobre sí y muy exaltada, parecía que... tenía miedo...

— ¡Winchester! ¡Son los Winchester quienes están acá! Los vieron... los vieron en Tesalonia! Elly! ¡Elly por un demonio aparece!―Gritaba la bruja en forma desesperada. En ese momento en medio de la sala apareció Elly, tranquila. Al rato estaba igual de inquieta que su compañera al enterarse de quiénes estaban en Inglaterra.

— ¡Esos han matado a más de uno de los nuestros! ¡Han peleado con el demonio de Alzazel y siguen vivos… han estado en el infierno y han vuelto…! Además… Elly, tienen la Colt!― Gritaba la bruja rubia.

— ¿La qué?―Eso le llamó la atención a Draco.

— Es un arma capaz de matar a cualquier demonio.―Respondió Elly.―Pero no debes preocuparte Alice… por lo que sé, eran solo cinco balas y ya deben haberlas usado.

— No se preocupen por bobadas, par de brujas tontas. Ustedes son más poderosas que cualquier otra bruja. Esos han de ser simples humanos con un poder que no se igual al vuestro. Así que mañana nos vamos a la pelea. No se diga más. Elly, Alice… ustedes son indestructibles… Draco ¿Quieres divertirte? Será la oportunidad de acabar con Potter, algún Weasley y me imagino de que será una oportunidad única para libertarte de Granger ¿Qué te parece?

— Me parece bien, padre.―Respondió serio.

— Mañana nos aparecemos todos juntos en el Monte Olimpo.

— ¿En el Monte O... Olimpo?―Elly miró de reojo a Alice.

— Yo no voy allá... ya creo conocer los planes. ¡Te dije bruja estúpida que no debíamos hacer negocios con Hades! Lucifer nos ofrecía mayores garantías.―Alice le hablaba a su compañera Elly.

— Siempre y cuando no te matara un humano...― Decía la mujer que se encontraba parada mirando un mueble con puerta de vidrio en donde se reflejaba su rostro. Notó que éste no ya era tan terso como al principio. Pasó su mano por su mejilla y notó que entre sus dedos quedaban pequeños pedazos de piel...

Draco entrecerró sus ojos con asco. Sí, él estaba en lo cierto. Los cuerpos humanos tarde o temprano iniciarían su proceso natural de descomposición y las brujas necesitarían otros en donde habitar. Ahora era el momento propicio para abatirlas. Ahora estaban más vulnerables que nunca.

Sonrió para sí... quizá había alguna posibilidad de salvar a su padre... y a sus hijos.

"― ¿Hijos, Draco?―" La voz interna en su cabeza resonó como un eco dentro de sí. Miró a Lucius quien estaba cruzado de brazos frente a la chimenea, sin hablar y mirándolo fijamente, pero sin decir nada.

Draco guardó silencio. Le devolvió la mirada a su padre, pero ninguno pronunció palabra alguna.

— Mañana salimos temprano. Veré si consigo un traslador.―Continuó diciendo Draco con voz temblorosa y giró hacia otra habitación.

Lucius lo siguió con la mirada. Podría en ese momento someter a Draco. Obligarlo a hablar de sus hijos... traer a uno o a los que fueran, dárselos a Elly y cumplir con su parte del trato. ¿Pero qué le impidió hacerlo? La palabra "infierno" en su mente hacía rato que daba vueltas y estar condenado a él no era menor, considerando que con él quería llevarse a su hijo y a los hijos de este...

— ¿Algún problema, Lucius?―Alice se había acercado a Lucius, posando su mano en el pecho de este. Lucius le tomó la fría mano a la mujer y notó el hedor de ésta.

— Hasta ahora no. Alice, creo que necesitas un baño.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En la mañana, a eso de las 10 caía una copiosa nevada. Dean y Sam estaban en el vestíbulo del hotel al lado de una estufa a gas, esperando a que el resto del grupo bajara. Se habían puesto de acuerdo para salir a comprar algunas cosas de campaña que les faltaba: una tienda más, gas propano, unas botas para nieve para Pansy y Luna, agua embotellada y algunas balas para el arma de fuego de Dean, la Colt, así como algunas flechas para el arco de Hermione y de Sam.

Luego en la tarde, se reunieron en la habitación de las muchachas para revisar nuevamente el plan. Dean había logrado rentar una camioneta de doble cabina y de tracción en las cuatro ruedas, eso, con la ayuda de la famosa tarjeta de crédito de Hermione. Ya que ellos poco y nada era el dinero que manejaban. Bien sabido era que sus transacciones (un poco truculentas) se realizaban en Estados Unidos, de ahí que su vida era al filo de la ley, de ahí que, en su momento, Hermione como policía, los había conocido y los había tenido como sospechosos en un caso.

El día transcurrió rápido y en invierno se obscurece temprano, así que se fueron a acostar apenas cenaron porque, según el informe climático, la nevazón cesaría en la madrugada para tener un par de días de heladas, pero sin nieve ni lluvia. Así que había que salir muy temprano, a eso de las 6 de la mañana, para poder llegar en el vehículo hasta la entrada a la llanura aledaña al Monte Olivo. Y no era cualquier lugar. No era la típica ruta turística con camino asfaltado y señalizado. No, de ninguna manera. El mapa era explícito en mostrar el camino a la entrada a la Morada de Hades, y este se iniciaba en el lugar más alejado del monte, en donde se debía quedar el vehículo y el camino, de unas 4 horas debía realizarse a pie, por lo escarpado e inhóspito del lugar.

En la mañana estaban todos en el estacionamiento del Hotel. Era hora de comenzar la campaña. Dean tomó el volante, a su lado Pansy, con un termo con café, sándwiches y algunas bebidas energéticas que también habían comprado. Atrás Ron, con Luna en sus brazos, Sam se sentó en el medio y Hermione se acomodó en las piernas de Harry. No quería tentar a su amigo norteamericano sentándose en su regazo. Sam la miró y le sonrió. Hubiese querido estar él en el lugar de Harry, pero... también temía que cierta parte de su cuerpo se activara teniéndola a ella en contacto con su cuerpo.

— ¿Estamos todos bien?―Preguntó el conductor. Un "Sí" medio asfixiante y en coro se escuchó.

— Pues de frío no nos vamos a morir.―Dijo Pansy riendo y mirando las sardinas enlatadas que parecían sus compañeros.―Digo porque traje café.― Continuó y les mostró un termo.

— Hacemos por ahí una pausa para que puedan descansar las piernas.― Dijo Sam.

— Yo voy cómodo, ¿y tú, Luna?―Ron gozaba con la situación. Hacía años que no tocaba a Luna, y ahora la tenía sobre él. Eso debía atesorarlo. Si tuviera una cámara fotográfica... La muchacha lo miró y solo se encogió de hombros. Al parecer no le molestaba estar en brazos de su ex.

— Creo que somos unos tontos...―Dijo Hermione sacando de su capa su varita.

— No somos muggles... somos magos...

— Yo no.―Agregó Sam.

— Ni yo.―Lo siguió su hermano.

— Lo siento. Pero creo que nos hace falta un pequeño hechizo.―Ron y Harry se miraron y asintieron.

Hermione hizo unos de movimientos con su varita y al segundo la parte de los asientos traseros de la camioneta se habían convertido en la parte trasera de una limosina. Todos quedaron admirados con lo efectivo del hechizo.

— Siempre he dicho: "adoro la magia"― Fue Harry quien habló mientras Hermione se acomodaba en la butaca del frente junto a Sam y Luna.

— ¡Uff...! esto cada vez me gusta más . ― Añadió Sam admirando el buen gusto de Hermione.

— ¿Qué ocurre allá atrás? – Preguntó Dean, mientras miraba una flecha señalizadora en el camino.

— Sí, es por acá . ― Pansy tenía un mapa carretero en sus manos el cual leía y le indicaba a Dean por dónde ir.

— Un pequeño arreglo, hermano. Eso es todo . ― Le respondió Sam.

— ¿Sí? ― Dean miró por el espejo retrovisor . ― Guau! ¿Y si conduces tú, Sammy?... Tú sabes cuánto extraño mi viejo Chevrolet Impala del 67.

— Dale… sigue conduciendo . ― Le dijo Pansy en voz baja.

— Es broma, morena. Me gusta ir a lado tuyo.

— Bien, gringo, a mí también me gusta ir a tu lado.―Lo miró y le guiñó un ojo. Otra vez el "Uuuuu" de los pasajeros de asientos traseros los interrumpió.

— ¿No nos van a dejar tranquilos?

— Nooooo.―Respondieron en coro.

— Tengo la solución.―Pansy también sacó su varita, e igualando el movimiento de Hermione, dijo: ― Muffiato.― Y de inmediato el silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido del motor.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— Un hechizo silenciador. Así no escucharán lo que decimos... ni nosotros lo que ellos dicen... por un rato... por lo menos...

— Un rato... sí, porque pueden necesitarnos luego... Ya, acá estamos y ahora dónde... he seguido ese mapa tuyo... de gira acá... gira allá... ¿Y ahora?

— Y seguirá girando…― Decía mientras analizaba su mapa carretero.―De acá a la derecha hacia Epar od... unos diez kilómetros y luego unos 32 kilómetros más a la izquierda. No pongas esa cara, yo te indicaré...

Así anduvieron unas dos horas, hasta que decidieron descansar, para estirar las piernas y ver hasta dónde podían llegar en la camioneta para luego continuar a pie, con toda la indumentaria que habían adquirido y otra que traían desde Londres. Hacía mucho frío. Eran recién las nueve de la mañana y parecía otoño. Al parecer el clima mediterráneo suavizaba el invierno, el cual tanto en América como en Londres era muy notorio. Contraste con el día anterior, que parecía que la nevazón no cesaría, en cambio ahora, solo un poco de hielo en el resbaladizo asfalto era la muestra de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

— Pero no hay que confiarnos. Al lugar a dónde vamos tiene, posiblemente, algunos encantamientos, como les dije, que posiblemente nos dificulten la llegada al monte.―Luna decía mirando la imponente cima que se visualizaba desde ese claro.― Desde acá comenzaremos la marcha. En una media hora más está la entrada al monte, que es la vía de acceso turística, por donde no debemos ir. Pansy, ¿me prestas tu mapa?― Revisó el mapa mientras miraba el claro y luego al mapa.―Es por ahí.―Apuntó un abeto algo que se imponía a la orilla de la calzada. ― Iremos en fila. Primero iré yo… que llevo esto.―Y les mostró un aparato, parecido a un detector de metales muggle.―Es un detector de magia. La luz verde indica que acá podernos hacer magia, cuando se encienda la roja sabremos que ya la magia no funciona.

— Buena idea. Nos avisas entonces. Mira que yo llevo este bolso de cuentas, cargado con cosas, si la magia se acaba, volverán a su tamaño original, y creo que será un poco complicado para mi, si las estoy cargando.

— Bien Herms, entonces tú vas detrás entonces.―Le dijo Harry.

Sacaron sus cosas del vehículo y luego de tomar un poco de café del termo que Pansy traía, Dean acomodó la camioneta en un claro, mientras que Ron hizo el hechizo Repelo Muggletum para evitar el acercamiento de cualquier persona no mágica al sector.  
>Luego comenzaron a avanzar por la llanura... Sabían que el viaje sería largo, porque el objetivo no era llegar a la Acrópolis, sino que a un sector aledaño, posiblemente oculto a los ojos humanos y que, además tuviera una que otra sorpresa para quienes "osaran" invadirlo.<p>

Iban en caravana, todos conversando de sus temas: Adelante Ron con Luna, quienes raramente iban hablando como personas civilizadas, Luna le explicaba a Ron cómo se trabajaba en el tema de la arqueología; luego Dean, Harry y Pansy, hablando Harry de cómo había ganado el torneo de los tres magos, y por último Sam y Hermione, hablando de cómo había logrado sobrellevar el ataque a las Torres Gemelas cuando fue policía de calle en Tampa y luego en Nueva York.

Al cabo de unos minutos el tema era otro y se refería a cómo Sam había ido y regresado del infierno.

— Aunque el que estuvo 40 años en el infierno fue mi hermano.

— ¿Tu hermano? ¿Me hablas de Dean? pero entonces... Tú no...

— Oh, sí. Yo sí. Tanto él como yo hemos ido y vuelto de infierno un par de veces... tenemos unos aliados del lado de Dios (Gabriel y Castiel), que nos han apoyado, así que si yo no doy resultado... está mi hermano...

Hermione guardó silencio. Esos norteamericanos sí que eran extraños ¿Contra qué bestias habrían luchado que iban y venían del infierno así como así?

— ¿Y de qué viven? No creo que la cacería les deje divisas. Bueno, al menos esta sí, porque está avalada por el Ministerio de Magia, pero…

— Nadie nos paga Hermione, si eso es lo que quieres saber.

— Pero ¿de qué viven?

— Mmm no nos falta...―Dijo pensando en un par de desfalcos hechos por ahí por lo cual eran buscados por la policía e incluso por el FBI.

— Dime la verdad.―Hermione se detuvo en seco.

— Tarjetas de crédito.

— No te entiendo...  
>— Clonamos tarjetas de crédito. Eso.―Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron en todo su esplendor porque no sabía qué decir. Ahora caía en la cuenta. Por eso aquella vez que fueron sospechosos de un crimen, sus nombres aparecieron en los registros de la víctima.<p>

— Son...

— Cazadores y bueno... también delincuentes... si así nos quieres llamar.―Le dijo Sam con pena.

— Creo que mejor luego hablamos.―Hermione se sintió defraudada. No pensó que Sam fuera ese tipo de persona que vivía engañando al resto. Ella le había entregado su tarjeta de crédito para hacer algunas compras, ¿la habría también clonado? Comenzó a avanzar tan rápido como pudo.

_**Yo siento que me provocas, aunque no quieras hacerlo.**_  
><em><strong>está grabado en tu boca, al rojo vivo el deseo.<strong>_  
><em><strong>y casi puedo tocarte, como una fruta madura, <strong>_  
><em><strong>presiento que voy a amarte, más allá de la locura.<strong>_

Sam la observó y bufó. Sabía que tarde o temprano el tema de cómo se mantenían o vivían saldría a flote. Y ellos no tenían planeado qué decir. No quiso mentirle. No quiso engañarla. Ella confiaba en él. Prefirió hablar con la verdad así eso significase que Hermione terminara enfadada. Tanto, que iba echando humos, adelantando a todos a paso firme. No debería ir tan rápido… por eso de…

— ¡Alto ya no hay magia!―Luna miró su detector que ahora tenía una luz roja intermitente.

Hermione cayó a una gran grieta en el rocoso suelo. Mientras que su bolso de cuentas quedó enredado en un árbol el cual servía de soporte y que le servía a ella para no caer. No obstante, el bolso este crecía de apoco y las cosas que estaban comenzaban a salir.

— ¡Auxilio!―Su mano estaba enredada en un cordón del bolso, el que lograba sostener todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo este podía ceder en cualquier momento dejando caer a Hermione a la quebrada que tenía unos diez metros de profundidad.

Sam, corrió como flecha y llegó al lugar, se puso en cuclillas y estiró su mano, para que Hermione se pudiera agarrar de ella.

— ¡No puedo!―Exclamó asustada. Estaba a punto de caer al abismo, su mano no podía sostener todo el cuerpo.

— ¡Debes confiar en mí, Hermione!

Tenía su cuchillo en mano. Asió la mano de ella, mientras que con la otra logró cortar el cordón que la ataba al bolso de cuentas. Tomó ambas manos de ella y logró subirla. La atrajo a sí, tomándola de la cintura. Aplausos se escucharon.

— Sam, gracias.―Lo abrazó, casi llorando. Su muñeca derecha estaba roja por el roce del cordón y un gran rasguño en su piel se veía por la chaqueta rota en el lado del codo.

— Calma Pequeña Brujita, Sam-sagaz está contigo.

— ¡Ay qué feo, Hermione! ¡Eso quiere decir que tú eres su Frodo!―Le dijo Dean tocando el hombro de ella. Pero nadie entendió.― Ya. Para navidad les regalo la trilogía de "El Señor de los Anillos"… qué… ¿no lo conocen?―Nadie le respondió. Es un libro… eso... un libro…

— Creo que tendremos que arreglar este lio.―Acotó Ron mirando las cosas que Hermione traía en su bolso de cuentas: ropa, mantas, comida, una tienda mágica, agua, linternas, sacos de dormir y libros, todos esparcidos por el lugar.

Mientras miraban el desorden se escuchó un trueno y una brisa suave y helada los rozó. Las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer. Había que hacer el campamento. Con lluvia no podían avanzar.


	64. Camino al Inferno di Hades

Luna logró demarcar el punto exacto hasta dónde podían utilizar magia y dónde comenzaban los dominios de Hades, lugar en donde todo artilugio mágico no surtía efecto. Dibujó una línea imaginaria para no traspasarla y poder allí instalar el provisorio campamento.

La tienda que Hermione traía era muy similar a la que usó con Ron y Harry cuando iban detrás de los Horrocruxes, a excepción que ésta poseía luz eléctrica y conexión a internet, esto último a petición de los Winchester y de Luna, ya que así podrían utilizar el computador y saber el lugar exacto en donde se encontraban. El GPS que tenía Sam también funcionaba dentro del lugar sin magia, eso, porque era un artefacto muggle y que se conectaba a un satélite y no era de origen mágico.

Hacía mucho frío, la sensación térmica era de unos -3ºC y parecía que iba a empeorar, así que guardaron todo al interior de la tienda y se acomodaron. Esta tenía camarotes para cada uno, una cocina, alimentos y ropa de cambio. Además de un baño con ducha. Todo funcionaba por arte de magia.

— Te voy a pedir que me regales una de estas, Hermione. Cuando salimos con Sam de cacería siempre tenemos problemas con nuestra estadía.―Le decía Dean mientras todos tomaban café, a eso de cinco de tarde, pero parecía fuera de noche ya que la nieve caía copiosamente sobre la tienda hacía que todo se oscureciera dentro.

— Claro que sí.―Le respondió mientras untaba con mantequilla un trozo de pan casero que había adquirido en el pueblo.

— Herms, ¿Draco se ha contactado contigo?―Preguntó de repente Harry. Hermione lo miró con los ojos como platos, no esperó que su amigo le preguntara por Draco.―Lo digo porque ya queda poco para llegar la entrada al inframundo y sin ellos... sin esas brujas… no servirá de nada haber llegado hasta acá, a menos que devolvamos a otra bruja con Hades.―Miró a Pansy. Ésta se sobresaltó y le sonrió cínicamente.

— Vendrán. Estoy segura que sí. En caso contrario Draco me habría avisado.―Respondió entre dientes y tratando de no modular bien el nombre de Draco.

— Ese Draco debe ser muy fuerte si ha logrado solapar sus pensamientos y sentimientos frente a esas brujas y a su propio padre. Y si es así de listo, debe tener un plan armado.―Decía Dean mientras miraba a Pansy que limpiaba su varita, sin mirar a Harry.

— Yo pienso lo mismo.―Agregó Pansy como si nada.

— ¿Y esa varita? ¿Te la dio Lucius?―Le preguntó Ron, a sabiendas que Parkinson no debiera tener una, por cuanto estuvo en Azkaban y luego en el sanatorio.

— Sí, él me la dio. No sé de quién era, pero me funciona bien. ¡Accio pan!―Hizo la floritura en el aire y una hogaza llegó a sus manos.―Funciona a la perfección. Pero cuando todo esto termine y pueda limpiar mis antecedentes penales, pienso comprar una nueva en Olivander.

— Yo soy Auror, Parkinson, y estoy dispuesto a testificar en tu favor para que puedas salir libre.

— Pensé que me querías entregar a Hades, Harry.

— Fue una broma, lo siento. Además tú no te escapaste del Sanatorio, te raptaron y te obligaron a estar con ellos.―Le respondió serio.

— Me obligaron a eso y a otras cosas.―Pansy se puso de pie y salió de la carpa. Dean la siguió.

— Creo que no debí de eso.

— Tranquilo Harry.―Hermione puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo.―Pansy se ve fuerte, pero en el fondo ha sufrido por Lucius por muchos años y esto con esas brujas pervertidas, ha sido lo peor.―Sam la miró sin entender.―Cuando Pansy esté bien nos contará lo que ella vivió; mientras tanto creo que la compañía de Dean le ha hecho bien.―Los demás asintieron.

Luna observó que Pansy salía cabizbaja de la carpa y que detrás de ella iba Dean, así que con un movimiento de su varita puso en las manos de él una manta para ella. Dean se volvió y le regaló una sonrisa, dándole las gracias.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_**El sutil andamio de tus ojos, **_  
><em><strong>son mi penitencia me hacen ver el otro lado de la luz <strong>_  
><em><strong>vienes y desandas por mi mente… me haces inocente <strong>_  
><em><strong>tanto como humano, simple y tan común.<strong>_

Hacía un frío que calaba los huesos. Miró al cielo y sintió que la nieve la golpeaba como piedrecillas el rostro. No importaba, más le dolían y quemaban las lágrimas que derramaba. Sentía que cada vez que lloraba, su alma se limpiaba un poco más. ¡Esos niñitos que vio desvanecerse frente a sus ojos eran una macabra postal que deseaba borrar de su mente! ¡Eso era lo peor que había visto en su vida! No se comparaba con nada. Ni siquiera cuando fue sometida por Lucius y esa brujas. Se sometería mil veces con tal que esos niños ahora estuvieran con vida. Se abrazó a sí misma, cruzando sus brazos por su pecho, intentando con ello generar un poco de calor. Debió traer unos cigarros. Eso la calmaba. ¡No! Ya había pensado en dejarlos… no volvería a caer, no volvería ni a fumar ni a seguirle los pasos a Lucius.

Una cobija suave y templada le cubrió los hombros. Dean estaba detrás de ella. Y la abrigaba. Ella sonrió y se acomodó la manta. No hubo necesidad de dar agradecer, esa sonrisa le decía todo a Dean.

— No me digas nada Pansy… lo harás cuando estés preparada y lista… y si nunca te sientes con ganas de hacerlo, pues no lo hagas. Te han hecho mucho daño… y sé que tú también has hecho daño, pero lo bueno de esta vida es que tenemos la oportunidad de redimirnos.

— Me he jurado no volver a ceder ante Lucius y por eso quisiera atrapar a cuanto engendro endemoniado se me cruce por el camino.

— Podrías ser una cazadora, como nosotros…―Pansy sonrió.

Dean se acercó a ella y con su mano le levantó la barbilla, pudo ver que esos ojos negros, tantas veces llenos de ira, hoy solo reflejaban dolor, angustia y remordimiento. Esas lágrimas que, ya no lograban contener, rodaban por su mejilla. Dean con su otra mano limpió el rostro de Pansy, la que no pudo contenerse de besar esos labios tan varoniles de él, que juntó su boca con la Dean, quien solo la esperaba para responderle devorando sus labios.

Era el placer extremo por fin besarlo. Lo había deseado desde que lo conoció en América… desde que conversaron en el compartimento del vagón que los trasladó desde Atenas… desde ahí que quería solo pertenecerle.

— Podríamos tener una tienda para nosotros solos.―Murmuró Dean mientras besaba su cuello y con sus manos le acariciaba la espalda.―Pansy sabía a qué se refería su compañero y sí… era lo que ella añoraba… deseaba sentirse querida por fin, deseaba sentirse mujer con alguien de su edad, con alguien que, a pesar de su pasado, la aceptara tal y como era; alguien con quien, por primera vez en su vida, pudiera por fin hacer el amor.

— Puedo convertir esa tienda que compraste en el pueblo, si eso es lo que quieres…―Le dijo con rubor en su mejilla (era raro sentirse así).―Dean asintió sin decir palabras. 

_**El caer en aras de tus labios **_  
><em><strong>es llegar cansado y reposar, quedarme en tus rincones sintiendo que <strong>_  
><em><strong>va creciendo el amor en la ilusión se nos queda <strong>_  
><em><strong>la piel amándonos, es volver a nacer cuando tu y yo <strong>_  
><em><strong>estamos juntos.<strong>_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

El frío de la noche hizo que todos se juntaran en una habitación. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, cuando Dean y Pansy decidieron volver a la tienda principal. El frío era inmenso. La temperatura descendía ostensiblemente. Ya el termómetro marcaba -18ºC.

Cuando los vieron entrar, nadie dijo nada, suponían que estaban juntos (ya habían visto la otra carpa armada contigua a la grande).

Hermione y Luna hicieron un conjuro para que la estufa diera un poco más de calor, pero era infructuoso. Sabían que en los dominios de Hades la magia era limitada y que les pondría obstáculos para impedir que llegaran a su morada.

Ron y luna se acomodaron en una de las literas, en la parte inferior, al lado de ellos, Harry que se abrigó con Luna. Ron se lo quería comer con la mirada, pero el frío era más grande, así que los tres se abrigarían mejor.

Dean con Pansy se acomodaron en el suelo, en un saco grande de dormir y Sam con Hermione en la otra litera, también en la parte inferior. Cubiertos con mantas y abrigos.

— Solo quiero que amanezca luego. Este frío me tiene mal.―Luna estaba acomodada en el pecho de Ron, con Harry en su espalda abrigado hasta las orejas.

— Pero no nos congelaremos. Como sea, las cobijas y la estufa nos mantienen abrigados. Además la tienda nos protege del hielo exterior.―Añadió Harry entre dormido y despierto.

— Creo que sería bueno dormir un rato…―Pansy al lado de Dean sentía un calorcito que la envolvía por completo, aquél que también Dean sentía. Por debajo de la cobija del saco, sus manos se entrelazaban y sus cuerpos pegados, despertaban sus instintos, mismos que tendrían que disimular pues estaban en medio de todos.

— Tienes razón, mañana nos espera un largo día.―Le respondió él al oído, besándole suavemente la oreja.

Hermione y Dean, que estaban sentados en la otra litera subieron a la cama y cada uno ocupó un extremo. Hermione sentía frío, pero no se sentía capaz de acercarse a Sam, y Sam, que la respetaba demasiado, optó por cubrirse con las mantas y girar hacia la pared. Eran esos los momentos en que deseaba poseer poderes mágicos y estar solo con ella en algún lugar apartado. Aunque sabía perfectamente que no debía olvidar nunca que ella era una mujer casada y él… "un desconocido mata demonios" que no podía siquiera imaginarse al lado de una mujer como ella.

Hermione por su cuenta cerró los ojos y pensó en Draco… su Draco… ¡Dios, cuánto lo extrañaba! ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Estaría acostado al lado de esa bruja? Sus celos eran horribles, sabía que esa infidelidad jamás la podría perdonar. Y por otra parte estaba Sam… "Su Sam-Sagaz"… era tan gentil, tan veraz, que odiaba no poder darle un espacio en su corazón, ni siquiera abrirse a esa posibilidad. Por un momento pensó que sí podía, que si Draco no la quería, ella buscaría otro horizonte. Pero ahora, luego de pensar y pensar, sabía que Draco era el amor de su vida... El padre de sus hijos, el hombre con quien juró estar hasta la muerte. No podía rendirse tan fácilmente, debía luchar por ese amor. Debía recuperar a Draco, pero su mente ¿sería capaz de obviar la infidelidad?

En la mañana, solo habían vestigios de una noche fría… la escarcha cubría la tienda por la parte exterior y los árboles lucían estalactitas de hielo en sus ramas. Y, a pesar de nevar, el cielo estaba amenazante. A lo lejos, se podía ver el Monte Olimpo con una niebla espesa en su cúspide que amenaza con precipitar más tarde.

Decidieron tomar desayuno a eso de las 10 de la mañana para luego hacer algunos hechizos para hacerlo invisible y poder continuar con la marcha.

Hermione, que no tenía hambre, eso por la angustia que sentía, decidió practicar un poco con su arco, ya que temía que en cualquier momento lo podría necesitar. Dibujó en un árbol un blanco con su varita, y se alejó unos 15 metros y apuntó. Tiró pero no dio en el centro.

— Debes levantar un poco el arco… así.―Sam se colocó detrás de ella, tomó sus muñecas y la ayudó a apuntar.

— Veo que no te costó nada cambiarme, ¿No, Granger?―Draco, Lucius y las brujas habían aparecido en el campamento. Pero la visión de Draco se había solo cerrado en la imagen de su esposa siendo casi abrazada por otro hombre, rosando su cuerpo y con la boca de éste pegada casi en su cuello.


	65. Osados en el Inframundo Parte 1

Y ahí estaba ella, a frente a él. Era tal cual como la recordaba, con jeans, botas, cabello desordenado, sin maquillaje... Era increíble que, a pesar de no estar arreglada para una fiesta de gala, se viera tremendamente sensual. Esa cintura pequeña contrastaba con sus caderas bien formadas. ¿Alguna vez se preguntó cuántas veces había hecho el amor con ella? Nunca. Pero ahora, si lo pensaba, no existía un número. En su historia parecía que la única mujer con quien había estado era ella, a pesar de haber tenido tantas. Ella era la única, la más importante. Esa era Hermione Granger... ¿O Malfoy? Hacía años que no la veía así, desde que la logró traer de Nueva York, su cabello cambió o eso era lo que él creía. Pero bueno, fuera como fuera, ella era legalmente Hermione Malfoy, su esposa, a quien había engañado para hacerla suya según el hechizo de Lucius.

¡Qué extraño era mirarla ahora luego de haberse enterado de la verdad! ¡Y más raro aún, era tener esa sensación de dolor en el estómago! ¿Celos? ¡Ja! No. Eso nunca. Era más bien rabia... ¿Cómo era posible que en tan solo un par de semanas ya le hubiera encontrado reemplazante? Pero, ¿quién era ese hombre? Tan desaliñado como ella, de campera gruesa y cabello despeinado. Si no fuera él quien era, diría "son tal para cual". Pero él era Draco Malfoy y ella era de él. Hermione era su esposa... su mujer. Bueno, al menos en el papel y debía guardarle respeto.  
>Hermione por su parte quedó helada, tan fría como el aire que respiraba. Draco estaba allí, a tan solo unos metros de ella, a pesar de estar vestido con abrigo y gorro, usando guantes y botas de nieve, se veía tan atractivo. Incluso lo encontró más alto y erguido que de costumbre, su blanca piel resaltaba con la escarcha y nieve del lugar. Detrás de él, estaba Lucius, secundado por las dos arpías, Elly y Alice, ambas con capuchas para el frío, pero se veían descuidadas, el color de sus rostros se notaba amarillento con partes verdosas e incluso sus, otrora bellos rostros, se veían casi deformes, como muertas…<p>

En una fracción de segundos, estaban todos en guardia. De la tienda salió Ron, Luna y Harry, blandiendo sus varitas, sabían que la línea mágica solo los cubría hasta el vetusto abeto que se encontraba detrás de la tienda, a partir deéste, todos eran simples mortales, lugar en donde estaba Sam con Hermione. Por tanto ésta sin ningún poder mágico.

Pansy y Dean Winchester que estaban detrás de la carpa, revisando el GPS, al percatarse de la presencia de los cuatro recién llegados se pusieron en alerta, corriendo de inmediato al lado de Sam y Hermione.

Luna giñó un ojo a Hermione indicándole que ella y los otros tres estaban donde no había magia. Con eso estaban indefensos. Pansy se percató de ello y avanzó hacia Draco y los suyos, intentando ser un escudo humano. Dean intentó tomarla del brazo pero ya era tarde... Pansy estaba a más de un metro más lejos de él.

— ¡Tú nos traicionaste! ¡Bruja estúpida!―Le gritó Elly con una voz horrible, como salida de un cuento de terror, entre chillona y rasposa.―Correrás la misma suerte de las brujas dueñas de estos cuerpos. Tú y tus amigas, nos servirán ahora de refugio.

— ¡No permitiré que sigan haciendo más daño!―Pansy levantó su varita, al tiempo que el resto estaba atento, pero Elly, movió con fuerzas sus dos manos, como haciendo una bola de viento y se la arrojó a Pansy justo en el pecho, lo que provocó que ésta salidera expedida por el aire chocando fuertemente con su espalda y cabeza con el abeto. Se escuchó un ruido como quien quiebra una madera al chocar su espalda con la dura madera del abeto. Pansy cayó al piso, inconsciente.

— ¡No!―Gritó Hermione.

Pero en ese momento, rayos de las varitas de quienes las podían usar, se mezclaban con los movimientos de manos de las brujas. Draco creó un escudo protector para evitar que le llegara un rayo de las varitas, al igual que intentó proteger a Hermione... fue ahí que se dio cuenta que en dónde estaba su esposa, la magia no funcionaba. Un movimiento de cabeza de Harry se lo corroboró. Había que guiar a Elly y a Alice a ese lugar, antes de que lograran apoderarse del cuerpo de una de las chicas.

En un momento, Alice, que estaba cansada de su hedor, avanzó hacia Pansy que yacía quieta en el suelo, sobre una mancha rosada... su sangre se había combinado con la nieve y corría por rededor. La miró y estiró su mano, sin embargo su fuerza ¿dónde estaba?

— ¡Asquerosa arpía! ¡Hueles a muerto!―Dean con su Colt la estaba apuntando. La bruja sonrió maliciosamente.

— No sabes los poderes que tengo. Esa arma... esa arma te matará a ti... pero antes haré que mates a tus amigos.― Le dijo en medio de su voz chillona mientras que su lengua caía de su boca, ya que no tenía control de esta. Su cuerpo era cada vez más débil.

— ¿No te das cuenta, engendro del demonio, que no tienes poderes?

En ese instante una bala calibre 45 por poco y le muele la rodilla a la bruja. A los segundos el hedor a muerto, había envuelto el lugar. Un aullido... un grito de dolor infernal se escuchó. La bruja estaba sentada en la fría nieve retorciéndose de dolor. Su magia no estaba... su cuerpo, aunque en estado de putrefacción, aún lo lograba sentir. Debía escapar de él, pero no podía, estaba presa en un cuerpo que se deshacía por completo. Sabía que si no lograba emigrar a otro, sería su fin. Pero sin magia, nada podía hacer.

Dean se acercó a Pansy. Tocó su cuello y aún sentía su latido, vio que ella tenía entreabiertos los ojos, pero sin hacer ningún gesto de dolor. Dean se quitó la chaqueta, e hizo un bollo con ella y la puso en la espalda, para atacar la hemorragia. Se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y le tomó la mano.

— Se fuerte, linda. Ya regreso.

Ella intentó esbozar una sonrisa. Pero no pudo, su dolor era inmenso y las voces se alejaban cada vez más. Su visión era borrosa, sentía en medio del hielo el calor de su sangre. Sabía que su herida era grave, tanto que le ahogaba la voz, le costaba respirar y ¡qué era lindo cerrar los ojos! No sentía dolor, solo tranquilidad...

¿Quién era esa persona que la llamaba? Su corazón dio un brinco de alegría ¿acaso era su abuelo? ¡No! ¡Estaba soñando!

Volvió a abrir los ojos y a lo lejos lograba ver la batalla y la lucha entre sus nuevos amigos y esas brujas. ¡Qué lindo era decir amigos! Y su Dean, ¿Dónde estaba Dean? ¡Oh! Nunca había sido tan feliz con un hombre como lo había sido con Dean. Su corazón por primera vez en su vida estaba enamorado, deseaba que estuviera a su lado... deseaba que la besara por última vez... deseaba que le besara la frente antes de dormirse... Sabía que ya no había nada más que hacer. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla al sentir pena por ella misma. Tanto mal que causó... tanto dolor que provocó... ¡Dios, no quería morir sola, tirada en la nieve! Quería estar rodeada de sus amigos pero ellos ahora peleaban por sus vidas, mientras ella veía como su sangre se perdía en la blanca nieve...

Dean por su cuenta, luego de poner la chaqueta en la espalda de Pansy y, al girar para volver a ayudar al grupo, pudo ver el nuevo escenario al que se enfrentaba: Lucius había logrado reducir a Hermione y tenía puesta su varia en el pecho. Hermione estaba de pie con las manos arriba. Ella sin magia y él con magia... la línea imaginaria, estaba justo en medio de ambos.

Alice enviaba sus golpes de ira contra Ron y Luna quienes lograban esquivarlos con algunos hechizos.

— ¡Mátala Lucius y dame su cuerpo!―Ordenaba Alice.

— ¡No, asquerosa bruja― Le dijo Sam e intentando acercarse a ella, pero la bruja lo empujó con su fuerza unos metros más lejos. Cayendo al suelo y golpeándose la cabeza con una piedra.

— Tú Draco, mátala.―Ordenó Lucius. Draco estaba moviendo su varita, hacia un lado y otro... hacia Lucius y hacia Alice.―Es tu oportunidad... hazlo.―Hermione miró a Draco, mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro. Draco la estaba apuntando. La mataría.

Lucius bajó su varita, al ver que su hijo apuntaba a Hermione.

— Te doy el placer de hacerlo tú hijo.

— Gracias padre.

— ¡Malfoy, no!―Ron le gritó.

— No amigo, por favor lo hagas.―Dijo Harry.

Draco apuntó a Hermione quien no tenía cómo defenderse. Luna y Ron estaban quietos, pues su hechizos no eran tan fuertes comparados con la fuerza diabólica de Alice. Sam, en el piso, casi inconsciente con el golpe. Pansy, que no sabían cómo estaba... Pero y... ¿Dean?

— ¡Hazlo ya hijo! Y tendrás toda la autoridad para que tus hijos estén con nosotros.

— ¡Eso nunca! ¡Desmaius! ¡Jamás Lucius Malfoy te acercarás a mis hijos! ¡Nunca!―Le gritó Draco y al suelo fue a dar Lucius mientras que Dean, usando solo su fuerza empujó a Alice, quien estaba desprevenida, fuera de los dominios mágicos, en donde Luna le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago y esta perdió el aliento.

Hermione sintió que el alma le volvía a su cuerpo. Por un segundo creyó que Draco la mataría... pero no fue así.

— Drac...

— ¿Estás bien?―Ella asintió. Y pensó que Draco se acercaría. Pero no fue así.


	66. Osados en el Inframundo Parte 2

Draco estaba inmóvil frente a Hermione… la miró fijamente por unos segundos y luego bajó su varita mientras que Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para maniatar a Lucius Malfoy y lo sentó al lado de Alice, que estaba tirada en el suelo con su pierna inmóvil debido a la bala que la había perforado.

Dean Winchester vio que la situación estaba, por un rato un poco calma: Lucius y Alice, totalmente reducidos, y Elly también tirada inconsciente en el suelo, así que aprovechó para correr al lado Pansy y ver cómo seguía.

Hermione por su lado reaccionó al ver que Dean corría a ver a Pansy, haciendo ella algo similar y partió también a ver a Sam que estaba tirado a unos metros más allá. Estaba en posición de boca abajo y aturdido por el golpe recibido.

Draco, que aún seguía de pie en el mismo lugar, vio cómo su esposa corría al lado de otro hombre y un calor, como de rabia contenida, le subía por el rostro. Sus ojos se entrecerraron de ira y sus manos se apuñaron. ¿Entonces, ella tampoco lo amaba? ¿O su amor era tan débil que al primer atisbo de derrumbe, corría a los brazos de otro hombre? ¿Era así la mujer con quien se había casado? ¿Esa era la verdadera Hermione Granger?

A su lado llegó Harry y le colocó una mano en el hombro, como poniendo un cable a tierra, transportándolo a la realidad.

— Por un momento creí que usarías tu varita en contra de Hermione.― Le dijo en voz baja.

— San Potter, aún no me conoces. Jamás la lastimaría… bueno, al menos, no con esto.―Dijo mostrando su varita. Sabía que mucho daño le había causado con todo eso del hechizo planificado junto a su padre.―Todo ha sido un teatro, Potter.―Continuó diciendo.―Y cuando digo todo… es todo… hasta mi matrimonio.

— Lo sé. De eso hablamos luego. Ven vamos a ver qué le ocurre a Parkinson. Luna, Ron… ustedes vigilen, mientras vemos cómo está Pansy.―Dijo dirigiéndose a sus amigos que apuntaban a los maniatados.

Hermione se acercó a Sam, y le tocó la cabeza. Sam de a poco recobraba la conciencia. Al verla de inmediato la abrazó. Ella se sintió incómoda, pues sabía que detrás de ella, estaban unos ojos grises clavados en su espalda. Aun así correspondió al abrazo de Sam.

— ¿Estás bien? Me preocupaste. Por un segundo creí que…

— Tu "Sam-Sagaz" está bien.―Dijo mientras el mismo se tocaba la nuca con la palma de una mano. En ese instante reparó en la situación de Pansy.

— Sí, ven, vamos a ver cómo está.―Entendió Hermione y ver los ojos de Sam fijos en el árbol en donde yacía Pansy.

Dean estaba en cuclillas al lado de Pansy quien tenía sus ojos entornados pero ya no se quejaba de dolor, su piel estaba pálida y sus labios estaban de un color levemente morado.

— Dean…― Dijo al verlo, pero su voz era lastimera y muy suave, casi rasposa.

— Tranquila llevaremos a un hospital.

— No… no me puedo mover… mis piernas Dean… no las siento.―Respondió ella mientras daba un pequeño gemido.―Me cuesta respirar.

— Ha sido por el golpe y el frío, pero ya te repondrás… estarás bien… te lo juro.―Tomaba su mano besándola y con la otra mano acariciaba su frente.

Draco se acercó y deslizó su varita mágica por el cuerpo de ella.

— ¿Puedes hacer algo?―Le preguntó Dean esperanzado.

— No mucho… solo estoy viendo qué tiene o qué daños le causó el choque con este árbol.

— ¿Y?

— Pues tiene fracturas en las vértebras lumbares y cuatro costillas quebradas. Creo que una perforó un pulmón.―Respondió bajando la varita y guardándola en su abrigo.

Draco se colocó en la misma posición que Dean, y procedió a abrir la chaqueta de Pansy, intentó girarla y pudo ver la herida profunda que había causado una rama sobresaliente del árbol que estaba incrustada en la espalda de la muchacha. Era eso lo que estaba provocando la hemorragia externa, aunque también estaba sangrando internamente.

— Eso es…― Comenzó a de decir Dean.

— Grave.―Interrumpió Sam a sus espaldas.―Hay que llevarla a un hospital, ¡ya!

— Dic… díctamo… díctamo por favor…―Pidió Pansy.

— El díctamo solo actuará como droga, Pansy. Las heridas son graves y causadas por magia negra… lo sabes ¿no?―Draco hablaba en tono sereno pero autoritario.

— Pero podría atenuar el dolor ¿no? ―Dijo Pansy.

— Sí, claro que sí.―Le respondió Draco.

— Yo tengo algo de díctamo.―Dijo Hermione.― Es una poción que regenera las heridas y calma el dolor… espero que funcione.― Dijo lo anterior para informar a los Winchester, y luego corrió a la tienda y buscó en su botiquín un frasquito pequeño que contenía la poción, el que llevó de inmediato a Parkinson.

— Lo mejor es la morfina para los dolores.―Decía Dean, mientras Hermione, colocaba unas gotas de díctamo en la herida de Pansy. Draco se puso frente a ella.

— Debes llevarla a un hospital muggle, Hermione. En este sector de Europa los hospitales de magos son escasos. Acá en Grecia no hay.―Por un segundo quedó clavada en los ojos de él… y él… solo deseaba saborear esos rozados labios que tiritaban de frío y miedo.

— No, Hermione debe quedarse. Debe quedarse acá… ellos no vienen solos…―Era Pansy quien hablaba y cortaba esa pequeña magia entre Draco y Hermione.―Ni tú tampoco me puedes acompañar.―Le dijo a Dean.―Debes entrar al averno por mí...

— Yo iré.―Luna llegaba al lugar.

— Ella no puede ni desaparecerse, ni caminar. Hay levitarla hasta la ciudad.―Dijo Harry que solo había observado la situación.

— Está bien. La levitaremos, entonces.

— No, Luna. Solo tú sabes cómo llegar al inframundo, sabes cómo llegar a la entrada y podrás improvisar en caso de alguna emergencia. Yo acompañaré a Pansy.―Habló Hermione, tapando la vacía botellita de díctamo.―Caminaremos hasta llega a la camioneta que dejamos en la entrada al Monte. Pero requiero ir con Ron, él sabe conducir, para yo seguir al lado de ella… ¿Qué dices, Ron? ¿Me acompañas?

— Por supuesto, Hermione. Vamos de inmediato. Luna, ten cuidado.

— Cuídate mucho y cuida a ambas.―Respondió Luna.

Draco se irguió y se acercó a Ron, lo tomó del brazo y disimuladamente lo alejó unos metros del grupo.

— Mucho cuidado comadreja. Estaremos separados, pero Granger sigue siendo mi esposa. Tú sabes que no confío en ti.

— No me interesa que no confíes en mí. Hermione es una buena amiga y para que sepas yo tampoco confío en ti. No sé qué le habrás hecho, pero sé que ella sufre y te juro que si le causas daño, no te daré espacio a explicaciones.

— Eso es un problema entre ella y yo. Algo que a ti no te interesa. Lo único que te digo es que no te le acerques.

— Ella es mi amiga y eso lo tengo claro desde hace muchos años.

— Me alegra que lo tengas claro.

Mientras realizaban los acomodos para trasladar a Pansy a un hospital muggle, Elly Kedward que estaba también atada al lado de Alice Kyteler y Lucius Malfoy, todos consientes, había logrado traspasar su mano por medio de la atadura. Un poco de piel se le desprendió de su putrefacto cuerpo, sin embargo no sintió dolor. Logró ver cuando Harry hizo el hechizo levitacorpus para levantar a Pansy, mientras ésta lanzaba un grito desgarrador de dolor, luego que Hermione lograra cubrir sus heridas con algunas vendas de su botiquín.

Al instante vio cómo Ron y Hermione emprendían su marcha en busca de algún hospital cercano. Sabía que debía actuar en forma rápida. Estaban solos en su cruzada. Si bien al principio algunos vampiros y hombres lobos se les unieron, con el paso de los días, todos se habían echado atrás. Su cruzada de conquista del mundo mágico y muggle para muchos no era viable. Incluso para ellas mismas, su recompensa era solo el dolor humano. Ni Lucius les servía. Ahora debía ver cómo lograba terminar su contrato con Hades. Con Alice no contaba, la muy tonta, estaba que se moría de verdad… la colt era eficaz pues era la única arma humana capaz de matarla pero claro, las balas eras comunes, por eso no lo había logrado a la primera. Y Lucius, el muy estúpido creyó que con ellas lograría el poder, si lo único que ellas querían era adicionar muerte y dolor en sus haberes y lo peor era que Lucius ya no les sería su aliado, el hechizo para tenerlo a su lado se había roto, pues ni ella, ni Alice tenían sus poderes negros en ese lado del monte. Pronto Malfoy se daría cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

Harry, Draco, Luna y los Hermanos Winchester se acercaron al trío que yacía en el piso, una vez que perdieron de vista a Hermione con Ron que llevaba a Pansy por medio del llano.

— Bien, hay que devolver a estas harpías con Hades.―Dijo Sam.

— Vamos hermano. Tendremos que ir ambos.

— Correcto. Cada uno se lleva a una arpía.

— Yo seré tu tributo a Hades, ocuparé el lugar de Pansy.―Le informó Dean. Sam asintió.

— Si se saben la historia, sabrán entonces que tendrán que luchar con el Can Cerbero...― Les dijo Draco, también conocedor de la mitología que encerraba aquel lugar.

— Así es.―Respondió un sorprendido Dean.

Harry procedió a levantar a Alice y un horrible olor putrefacto emanó al moverla.

— Creo que está más muerta que viva.―Observó Harry.

— ¡Calla mago estúpido! Si estuviéramos unos metros más allá.―Dijo apuntando con su cabeza.―…estarías desollado vivo junto a tus amigos colgados de los árboles.

Mientras Harry y Luna verificaban las ataduras de la bruja, y cuando Draco estaba de espaldas a ellas, Elly, en un movimiento rápido y certero, extrajo desde sus ropas una daga de unos 20 centímetros de largo, jalando un brazo a Draco y logrando doblarlo por su espalda, mientras que con la otra mano apuntó en su cuello, clavando la punta de la daga en el cuello de éste. Lucius reaccionó de inmediato y se puso de pie, sin embargo se tambaleó debido a las ataduras y casi cae al suelo.

— ¡Si se acercan un paso más, le rebano el cuello al famoso Draco!―Les gritó una enajenada Elly.

— ¡Suelta a mi hijo, bruja del demonio! ¡Déjalo ya!

— Sí, bien dicho Lucius, "del Demonio"… Del él soy yo… y siempre lo seré. Y tú Draco, serás mi tributo a Hades, contigo me aseguro mi libertad, por fin. Serás mi salvoconducto para llegar a él. Ven conmigo.―Comenzó a avanzar con Draco tomado por el cuello y la espalda. Draco solo se limitó a dejarse llevar por la bruja.

— ¡Suéltalo!―Exclamó Harry blandiendo su varita.

— Deja tu palito a un lado, pequeñín. Todos los instrumentos mágicos no sirven en este lado, ¿Creen que no me di cuenta? Esta daga no es mágica y por lo tanto, efectivamente letal en el cuello de este hombrecito. Sería un placer decapitarlo delante de su padre… pero no, no lo haré… aún. Se lo llevaré a Hades. Así que, andando.

Tomó a Draco y comenzó a avanzar con él, dejando atrás al grupo que quedó estupefacto con la reacción rápida de la bruja, incluso Alice estaba sorprendida y envidiosa. ¡Hubiese dado otra vez su alma al diablo para ser ella quien llevara a Draco ante Hades!

— ¡No me sigan!―Les gritó Draco a unos metros de distancia, al ver que Harry intentaba perseguirlos.

— ¡Calla estúpido! ¡Claro que te seguirán! Muchos mejor, así habrá más carne fresca para Cerbero y la Hidra… y tú, ¡Ja! Perséfone estará contenta al ver que le traigo un nuevo consorte… será una agradecida de gozarte antes de darte de comida a la Quimera...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Entre tanto, Hermione junto a Ronald Weasley habían logrado llegar a la camioneta camuflada que se encontraba dispuesta a los pies del Monte Olimpo. Situaron con sumo cuidado a Pansy en la parte posterior del vehículo y la cubrieron con mantas. Hermione se iría con ella y Ron conduciría rumbo a la ciudad.

— Conduce lento por las piedras, mira que cualquier sobresalto podría agravar las heridas de ella, pero cuando lleguemos a la carretera haremos la magia para acortar la distancia, ¿sí? ―Le dijo Hermione.

— Pero podríamos hacer ese hechizo ya.

— No, no es recomendable. Recuerda que son muchas curvas y podríamos errar en una o equivocarnos en algún camino lateral.

— Tienes razón.

Comenzaron a avanzar. Hermione tomó la mano de Pansy quien estaba fría y pálida. Había perdido mucha sangre, posiblemente ya se encontraba en un estado anémico.

— Estoy muriendo, Granger.

— No digas eso. Te pondrás bien. Los muggles saben arreglar huesos.

— Preferiría un buen medimago.

— Ya oíste lo que dijo Draco, acá no hay hospitales mágicos.―Otro silencio. Luego una tos y esta vez salió sangre por la boca de Pansy. Hermione se apuró en limpiar el rostro de la joven, a quien ahora le corrían las lágrimas.

— Pe... perdóname Granger… perdóname por todo… pe...

— Sí, Pansy, ya te hemos perdonado. Debes tú perdonarte. Ahora debes pensar que tendrás toda una vida para remediarlo y quizá toda una vida junto a Dean.

— Dean… ¿Dean dónde está?―La falta de sangre y su presión arterial la hacían perderse en el tiempo. Además su respiración era dificultosa.

— Ya viene. Tranquila.

— ¿Sí? ¿Viene ahora? De… debemos atrapar a Lucius… él… él se trae algo entre manos… esas brujas… ellas son muy oscuras y perversas... les tengo miedo...

— Sí, Pansy, tranquila. Ya las hemos atrapado.

Ron frenó de repente frente a una construcción moderna. Era un edificio blanco de tres pisos de altura, en cuya fachada estaba un letrero que decía: "Hospital de Traumatología de la ciudad de Litochoro" Ron bajó corriendo y al cabo de unos segundos unos paramédicos y enfermeras ya habían sacado a Pansy de la camioneta y la había acostado en una de las camillas que traían.

Hermione entró rauda a recepción para entregar los antecedentes y documentos de Pansy, que con un "Accio", había traído desde del Hotel en donde estaban hospedadas. Documentos, por cierto, falsos, ya que Pansy, al ser una ex convicta no tenía sus antecedentes limpios, por tanto le impedían salir del país.

— Si quieres, Ron, puedes desaparecer e ir a ayudar a los muchachos. Yo me quedaré acá.

— Iré, sí. Pero antes debo saber cómo está Parkinson. Me imagino que el "gringuito" querrá saber de ella.―Respondió refiriéndose a Dean.

— Dean ha de estar preocupado, creo que él realmente está interesado en Parkinson.

— Yo creo lo mismo. Herms, dime ¿qué ocurre entre tú y Draco? No te he querido preguntar nada, pero ya es evidente. Él dijo que estaban separados y claro que sí, porque él estaba trabajando para nosotros en medio de esas brujas, pero juraría que hay algo más. Sé que entre nosotros pasaron muchas cosas, Hermione, pero me considero tu amigo, al igual que Harry… si ocurre algo…

— Ron, este no es el lugar para hablar.

— Hermione, si ese hurón te ha hecho daño, te juro que…

— Soy lo bastante grande para defenderme sola. Si hay algo entre Draco y yo creo que lo podremos solucionar ambos.

— Y si no… me imagino que Sam será el sustituto ¿o me equivoco?

Ese era el Ron que Hermione conocía, entre sarcástico y desatinado ¿cómo era capaz de imaginarse que Sam podía ocupar el lugar de Draco? ¿O fue tan evidente esa pequeña ilusión que sintió por Sam que hasta Ron se dio cuenta? Prefirió no responder. Solo se encogió de hombros y negó con su cabeza.

Se fue a sentar a una de las bancas de la sala de espera. No sabía cuánto iba a durar la evaluación inicial a Parkinson, sin embargo no pasó ni quince minutos cuando una enfermera bajita y menuda, se les acercó.

— ¿Son familiares de la paciente?

— No. Somos amigos. Vinimos todos al Monte Olimpo.―Respondió Ron.

— Bueno, este hospital es especialista en accidentes. Sobre todo a los excursionistas. En el caso de la joven ella presenta una perforación pulmonar debido a la fractura de una de sus costillas de carácter grave. De igual forma son cuatro las costillas fracturadas y también presenta fractura en dos de las vértebras de su columna, por lo que en estos momentos la estamos ingresando al quirófano para descomprimir el tallo medular y estabilizar la fractura, ahora bien, nada asegura que no haya daño neurológico o psicomotriz. Todo depende de la operación. Además sumado a la anemia aguda por la pérdida de sangre. El diagnóstico es incierto y su estado es crítico. Necesito la firma alguien para autorizar la intervención.

— ¿Alguien? Bueno estamos él y yo.―Habló Hermione.

— Me refiero a sus padres o sus hermanos.

— No, ella es hija única y sus padres están en Inglaterra.

— Entonces uno de ustedes. No se puede perder el tiempo.

— ¿Es muy grave?―Preguntó Ron.

— Sí, joven. Hay riesgo vital.

— Entonces…― No alcanzó a terminar la frase, Hermione.

— No quiero que se creen falsas expectativas en estos casos es mejor hablar con la verdad. Es muy posible que no sobreviva a la operación.

Luego de que Hermione firmara la autorización para la intervención quirúrgica, Ron se despidió de ella. La enfermera había sido clara en señalar que la operación no iba a durar menos de 4 horas. Así que Ron prefirió irse al Monte Olimpo nuevamente, sin embargo Hermione prefirió quedarse esperando allí. Si ocurría algo, ella debía estar al lado de Pansy. No la podía dejar sola en esta circunstancia. Sus amigos eran fuertes y sabrían defenderse como tantas otras veces lo habían hecho.

Ron apareció en el lugar en donde hacía unas horas había estado luchando contra las brujas. Lo que encontró fue solo marcas en el piso. El campamento estaba intacto y no había indicios de que alguien estuviera allí. Recordó que el mapa lo había analizado muchas veces al lado de Luna, así que entró a la tienda. Tomó una mochila, puso en ella, una botella de agua, pan, y algunos frutos secos (nueces, castañas y avellanas) y buscó una chaqueta más abrigada.

Caminó hasta el límite señalado por Luna en donde comenzaban los dominios propiamente tal de Hades. Inspiró fuerte e inició marcha ascendente hacía el monte.

Había caminado una media hora, cuando notó los primeros indicios de que sus compañeros estaban cerca. Las marcas en la nieve fresca estaban claras así que los pudo seguir. Luego, en un montículo, a lo lejos, logró visualizar al grupo que estaba detenido en un lugar escarpado, pero solo veía a dos personas. ¿Luna y Harry? ¿Y el resto? Allí debía estar la entrada. Agradecía haberlos visto ya que comenzaba a caer la primera nieve de la tarde. Aceleró su marcha y se dirigió al lugar.

Luna, se percató que alguien venía detrás de ellos, y giró. Vio que era Ron. Una alegría enorme la embargó. Soltó su bolso y salió corriendo a encontrarlo. Al llegar junto a él se colgó de su cuello, a lo que Ron respondió con una alegría tremenda.

— ¡Te extrañé!

— ¿En serio Lunita?―Dijo sonriendo.

— ¡Sabes que sí!―Ella lo besó. Ron solo le correspondió levantándola del piso mientras la apretaba contra sí.

— ¿Tienes idea desde cuándo esperaba esto?

— No. Pero desde ahora te besaré a cada rato.―Le dijo ella.

— Casados.―Le dijo de inmediato. Ella sonrió.

— Sí, casados.―Respondió.

Mientras tanto, Harry, desde el otro lado miraba incrédulo lo que sus ojos veían. Por fin el par decidía estar juntos. No era el mejor lugar, pero para el amor no había ni tiempo ni sitio definido, pensó.

Se tomaron de la mano y juntos llegaron donde estaba Harry. Pero faltaban los otros.

— Lo que ocurre es que Elly capturó a Draco y se lo llevó. Lucius se ofreció para ser el tributo a Hades que llevará Dean, porque él quiso ser quien hablara con Hades, sin embargo, Sam también fue. No quiso dejar solo a su hermano.

Las tinieblas mismas eran esas. Era el infierno en la tierra. Hedor, repugnancia y fango. El camino por el túnel era caluroso. Su piel sudaba y el olor putrefacto de su acompañante aumentaba con cada paso. Draco avanzaba con su brazo doblado hacia la espalda, secundado por Elly que a paso firme lo guiaba por la entrada al averno. Ese túnel era la morada de algunas bestias horribles que lo cuidaban de los humanos, pero como Elly era una bruja del infierno y Draco su tributo, los dejaron pasar: El llanto, la Angustia, Las tres Enfermedades, Geraz (que era la Vejez), el Miedo, El Hambre, la Muerte, el Sufrimiento y la prima de estos, la Guerra, también moraba allí, incluso estaban también unas tías lejanas de esta última, la Discordia y la Apatía, así como Los Hermanos, llamados Placeres Perversos. Todos los miraron al pasar, pero a pesar desear atacarlos con sus emociones y sentimientos, se limitaron a mirarlos y uno que otro roce hubo, pero no podían hacerles daño.

En un momento el túnel se abrió. Y allí estaba el lago de los lamentos, llamado Aqueronte. Era un agua negra en donde se podía ver cuerpos que giraban y giraban. Rostros acongojados por sus culpas, almas condenadas a nadar eternamente en la nada. Pero no estaba el barquero, Caronte.

Draco notó la impaciencia y nerviosismo de la bruja, porque sabía que tampoco allí tenía sus poderes. Sabía que debía ser muy cauto y tomar el control apenas la bruja bajara sus defensas. Ella miraba por sobre el hombre de Draco y este siendo mucho más alto que ella, se irguió más, impidiendo que ella pudiera ver qué había delante. Así que Elly, avanzó un poco hacia el lado de Draco, con ello zafó el brazo de él y alejó un poco la daga del cuello, momento propicio para que el mago se la arrebatara y se separara de ella.

— ¿Pensaste que podrías reducirme tan fácilmente? Ya ves que no. Ahora, al piso. ¡Te dije que al piso! Acá esperaremos a que lleguen los cazadores y te puedan entregar a Hades. No seas bobo Draco, ven conmigo. Juntos podríamos crear una nueva fuerza, Hades nos dará todo el poder que queramos. Tu padre no lo supo valorar, al final fue un iluso que creyó ser más fuerte que el folclórico y pintoresco Voldemort.

— No.

— Ven conmigo Draco. Sé tú mi compañero, yo cambiaré este cuerpo si quieres uso el de tu esposa. Ella es linda, me encantaría poseer el suyo y así no te costaría nada tener sexo conmigo. ¡Juntos tú y yo!―Decía la bruja en el piso, sacando su lengua, la cual era más larga que lo normal y de un tono verdoso, mostrándola grotescamente sensual a Draco.

— ¡Ni lo pienses un segundo, engendro asqueroso! ¡Solo me provocas repugnancia!

Pero Elly no lo escuchó. Su rostro miró al cielo y gritó:

— ¡Amado Hades, soy Elly... tu osada que viene con un tributo para tu caldero!―Gritó a toda voz la bruja y al segundo apareció el barquero, que con el remo de fierro candente amenazó a Draco.

— Soltad la daga y acompañad a la Ama Keward donde el todopoderoso Hades... Dios del Inframundo... hermano de Zeus...―Caronte era un viejo de manos callosas y dedos largos, que vestía una túnica negra y un antifaz para esconder las arrugas de su rostro.

Draco sabía que cualquier movimiento en falso provocaría que ese remo lo rosara o le provocara una herida, y no quería ni siquiera imaginarse el dolor que semejante arma le ocasionaría. Así que arrojó la daga de Elly al piso y levantó ambas manos. La bruja la recogió raudamente y empujó a Draco hacia la barcaza, que más que barcaza era una especie de balsa hecha con troncos negros y mohosos.

— Sube amado Draco, pronto este cuerpo será renovado y podrías volver conmigo al mundo exterior. Y si no, pues mira...―Dijo indicándole la oscura agua.―Tu blanco rostro sobresaldrá en medio de todos estos que lloran eternamente el haber entregado su alma al Dios eterno Hades.

— Ni lo sueñes, asquerosa. Antes muerto que enredarme con un demonio como tú.

— Ahora lo dices, pero bien que lo pasaste con Alice.

— ¿Estás segura de eso? ¿Quién lo dijo? ¿Acaso no sabes que soy experto oclumántico y que manejo a la perfección ciertas artes que tú no tienes idea? Técnica y estudio… eso vale más que todos los pactos que logres hacer. Así que dime, ¿crees que sería capaz de meterme con una muerta putrefacta como ustedes? No me conoces.

— ¡Eres igual que tu padre!― Le espetó con odio.

— ¿Igual? ¡Ja! Será porque estamos vivos, en cambio tú… tú estás muerta.

— ¡Silencio! Pronto llegaremos al puente del inframundo. Allí es donde debes presentar tu donación a Hades... o en su defecto, decir a viva voz que tu presente se batirá con Cerbero.―Les dijo Caronte.

Cuando llegaron al punto en donde hacía unos segundos estaban Draco y Elly, Sam invocó al barquero. Aunque sabía que no vendría tan raudamente ya que era obvio que Elly había invocado sus servicios para llevarse a Draco, algunos minutos antes.

— ¿Y no se puede usar otro medio?―Preguntó Lucius mirando el lago en busca de otra barcaza o algo similar que los pudiera ayudar.

— Eres estúpido Malfoy. Hades te matará o te comerán sus mascotas. No debiste traicionarnos.―Le dijo Alice.

— No las he traicionado. Fue vuestro hechizo el que se esfumó.

— No me vengas con eso ahora. Hace rato que te he notado diferente y hoy lo corroboré cuando dejaste entrever que tú sabías que Draco tenía más de un niño y eso no nos lo habías dicho. Sabías que Elly quería esas almas pequeñas y no se las diste.

— Alice, el hechizo imperius es efectivo, pero cuando ustedes comenzaron a corromperse el hechizo comenzó a debilitarse y fue ahí cuando me comencé a dar cuenta de todo.― Le confesó Lucius.

— ¿Así que hechizado? ¡Qué fácil es salir de sus fechorías es para estos brujos! Jajaja deberíamos decirle al Juez que fuimos hechizados y que por eso suplantábamos a los del FBI.―Dijo Dean incrédulo de lo que oía.

— Es cierto. Suena como una artimaña para salvarse de las penas…―Corroboró Sam.

— En el mundo de los magos eso ocurre cuando nos relacionamos con magos oscuros.

— ¡Ahí viene el barquero!―Indicó Dean.

Al cabo de unos minutos, y luego de haber cruzado el lago negro de almas en lamento, llegaron al otro extremo, en donde aún estaba Elly con Draco, a la espera de Perséfone, quien era la mujer de Hades y la encargada de recibir a las visitas de su esposo. No se veía por ninguna parte al can Cerbero.

Draco se extrañó al ver a su padre allí. Sin embargo al mirarlo detenidamente se dio cuenta de que ese no era el Lucius Malfoy que dejó fuera. Era ahora, como él como lo recordaba, de cabello largo y blanquecino y con unos veinte años más. ¿Qué había ocurrido con el otro Malfoy? Intentó avanzar, pero Elly lo detuvo clavándole la dala en el costado. El dolor era inmenso. La sangre comenzó a salir y sus piernas se doblaron. Cayó al suelo de rodillas.

— ¡No! ¿Qué haces? – Le gritó Lucius.

— ¡Eso es para que les quede claro que acá la que manda soy yo!―Les gritó Elly.

Sam presuroso, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta vio que la herida de Draco no era tan grande como para caer al piso y vio que éste se encontraba serio mirando el suelo, era una especie de posición distractora para la bruja lo cual Sam entendió a la perfección, así que en un movimiento rápido, Draco logró sacar de su bota un cuchillo afilado el cual arrojó a las manos de Sam.

— ¡Agárrala!―Le gritó Draco.

Sam tomó el arma y apenas la recibió de manos de Draco, se la arrojó con fuerza y certera precisión en medio de la frente a Elly cayendo está de espaldas al suelo, pero riendo malévolamente.

— ¿Qué sacan malnacidos? ¡Este cuerpo está muerto!

— Muerto y abatido.―Le corrigió Draco.―Una vez más. Decía mientras se erguía con su mano en el costado, el que sangraba profusamente. No era una hemorragia, pero sí lo suficiente para complicarle la existencia. Su camisa estaba empapada.

Dean se acercó a Elly levantándola con fuerza del piso y amarrándole las manos con un trozo de cuerda que traía en su chaqueta. Elly aún estaba con el cuchillo clavado en su frente. Draco la miró divertido. Era una verdadera zombi.

— ¡Quítamelo!― Le ordenó.

— No. Hace juego con tu disfraz.―Le respondió Draco con sarcasmo y con su tono pausado de voz.

— Bien, tenemos a estos dos engendros. Se los entregaremos a Hades y le pediremos que devuelva las almas a Dios, que las libere… sobre todo la de los niños pequeños, ellos no deberían estar en este lugar.―Sam miraba con asco su rededor.

— También podríamos pedirle el alma de estas dos que murieron en manos de Elly y Alice.― Fue Malfoy padre quien habló. Era extraño para Draco escuchar a su padre decir algo sensato.  
>— Tienes razón.―Y lo apoyó.<p>

— Extraño a Castiel. Él sabe negociar muy bien.―Dijo Dean recordando a su amigo, el arcángel, que tantas veces en el pasado los había ayudado, sobretodo en situaciones que involucraba al infierno.

— Querrás decir que nos ha ayudado con Lucifer. Castiel no confía en los dioses del Olimpo; su Dios único y universal es más fuerte que todos estos pseudo - dioses.―Agregó Sam.

— ¿Quién es un pseudo-dios?―Se escuchó una voz femenina, fuerte y clara que retumbaba entre los allí presentes.

Llegaba al lugar una mujer hermosa de piel trigueña, de cabello largo y rizos perfectos, con un rostro atractivo, de ojos grandes y verdes, con labios gruesos y bien formados. Sus caderas anchas, cintura angosta y busto generoso, la hacían ver como la mujer perfecta. Lucía además unas manos delgadas (bien cuidadas), uñas largas y rojas. Vestía un traje del mismo color, largo, acinturado, de zapatos altos de tacón.

Era como ver a una modelo de televisión, pensó Dean. Luego pestañeó, debía ser una ilusión o un artilugio para engatusarlos. No podía dejarse llevar por esa belleza, que parecía no encajar con el escenario en el que se encontraban.

— Soy Perséfone, hija de Zeus y reina del Inframundo. Y si no quieren morir antes, les agradezco llamarme Doncella.

— ¿Hija de Zeus? ¿Eres la mujer de tu tío?―Lucius habló en voz alta y muy extrañado, casi espantado por el incesto.

— ¿No sabes nada de mitología griega?―Le preguntó Dean.

El aura mágica y de elegancia que en algún momento quiso imponer Perséfone se vino abajo. Ella bajó sus brazos y dijo con una mueca en su rostro:

— Sí, él es mi tío y yo su mujer, ¿contentos? El me raptó de mi hogar, pero al final opté por quedarme acá... pero si uno de ustedes quiere vestirse de mujer y quedarse acá, gustosa le doy mi puesto.

— Tenemos a estas dos.―Le dijo Lucius que no había cerrado la boca desde que la había visto.

— Ellas están más muertas que vivas. Mmm y con solo olerlas puedo ver que una es Kyteler y la otra Kedward. Brujas, solo eso, hediondas a muerte, cazadoras de almas y asquerosas. Vengan. Hades las espera. ¡Ah!, lo olvidaba, ¿quién es el tributo?

— ¡Yo!― Al unísono Draco y Sam hablaron.

— Mmm y ¿si quedan conmigo?―Les preguntó mientras examinaba de pies a cabeza a ambos. Pero luego reaccionó al ver la herida de Draco.― ¡Ah, pero tú estás herido!― Se acercó a él y vio su costado sangrante más de cerca.― No es mucho, pero ha de doler.―Puso su dedo índice en la herida de Draco y luego se llevó a la boca una gota de sangre, de inmediato la herida dejó de sangrar y cerró.―No crean que hago milagros. Es hora darle de comer a las bestias y no quiero que huelan la carne, antes de tiempo...―Dijo con una extraña sonrisa malévola en sus labios.

La risa tonta dibujada en el rostro de Lucius se esfumó. Era una diosa hermosa, perfecta, pero malvada, aunque si lo pensaba bien, él no tenía nada de bueno, tampoco.

Avanzaron por un puente de piedra de no más de 80 centímetros de ancho y unos 10 metros de largo. Debajo de ellos se encontraba un precipicio enorme en donde se lograba visualizar, a lo lejos, un río rojo de lava ardiente como un pequeño cordón serpenteante en el fondo.

El aire era caliente, pero no los hacía sudar. Se sentía un hedor a podredumbre y bocanadas de viento parecían que los iban a desestabilizar. Sumado a esto, el camino se hacía interminable, pero Perséfone, que los guiaba, caminaba con tal seguridad y elegancia, que era obvio que ese trayecto lo había hecho infinidades de veces, además en su estatus de Diosa, jamás le ocurriría nada si caía al abismo. Para ella el peligro no existía.

Caminaron por otro túnel iluminado con antorchas en cuyas paredes estaban colgados unos huesos grandes, que no parecían humanos y algunos cráneos, como trofeos, tendidos en las lámparas daban un aspecto lúgubre al lugar

— Son regalos de Deméter, mi madre. Tiene un sentido ácido de lo que es el inframundo… no es Halloween, pero ella cree que vivo en Halloween todo el año… Me refiero es esa fiesta americana famosa o no ¿"De Blair"?

— No, yo no ataco en esa fecha. El que ataca en Halloween es Jason.― Respondió con voz de ultratumba la bruja haciendo alusión a una producción cinematográfica norteamericana.

— Si supieras… Jason, Krugger... ¡Ja! Todos esos son almas que de verdad existieron. Lástima para Hades, porque se las quitó Luci…

— Veo que tienes mucho manejo de este lugar. Llevas miles de años acá, ¿por qué no huyes y vives afuera? Una mujer como tú..― No alcanzó a terminar la frase, Lucius.

— Así es, yo vivo acá, ¿qué haría afuera? Sería normal, envejecería y moriría. .

— Así es la vida... tiene su ciclo y en algún momento nos cansamos de vivir o nuestros cuerpos se cansan…―Le respondió Lucius. Otra vez Draco lo observó extrañado. Ese no era su padre.

— Lo he pensado pero debo dejar una reemplazante a quienes debo darles de comer para que nunca se vayan. L malo es que no he encontrado a ninguna digna de mi Hades.

— ¿Y por qué no les das de comer a una de estas para dejarla para siempre acá? o ¿a las dos? Así "tu Hades" tendrá de donde elegir.―Sugirió Sam.

— Debería ¿no? Pero es Hades quien decide... todo lo decide él...

— ¡No! Nosotros debemos estar afuera para juntar almas… ¡así lo quiere Hades!―Gritó Alice que se había mantenido silente todo el camino, pareciendo resignada a su sino.

— Perséfone, ellas pueden ocupar tu sitio y tú serías libre.―Lucius se había acercado a ella y suave y atrevidamente le había tomado un brazo

— ¿Con esos cuerpos putrefactos? ¡Jamás!―Le respondió fuerte.

En un momento el túnel se abrió y se encontraron en un salón grande, iluminado por los metales preciosos de las paredes y de dos grandes fogatas al final del salón. Allí estaba sentado él. El dios Hades, en su trono de oro, con una túnica dorada. Se veía como un hombre de unos treinta años, delgado, con barba incipiente, de cabello rubio y desordenado, ojos azules profundos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso esperaban ver a un engendro horrible con cachos puntudos, lengua híbrida y cola en forma de flecha? No, eso déjenselo a Lucifer. Yo, en cambio me cuido… y prefiero esta imagen de Dios del Olimpo... además en el último tiempo mi imagen ha ido mejorando cada día más.―Habló Hades con una voz varonil y suave.

Todos estaban descolocados. ¿Era así ese infierno? ¿Cómo era posible que un Dios, tan temido como Hades, fuera una especie de Brad Pitt del infierno? Se preguntaban los Winchester. Eso debía tener una explicación lógica. Eso no era normal.

— Dios Hades…― Carraspeó Dean.―Te hemos traído a este par de brujas que no han logrado su cometido en el mundo exterior y a cambio te ofrecemos las almas de estos hombres para que, gustoso las puedas recibir.

— Alice y Elly… sí... sí… sí… y estos dos se batirán con Cerbero con tal que yo me quede con estas. Pues no, no me interesa.

— Es necesario Dios Hades, que ellas se queden en tu caldero, han ocasionado muchas muertes en el mundo exterior.―Insistió el mayor de los Winchester.

— ¡Yo se los ordené claramente: necesitaba una cuota especial para mi caldero…! ¡Pero Luci... Luci se lleva lo mejor de allá fuera!

— Dios Hades, te han traído almas de niños inocentes.― Le recordó Dean

— ¡Eso es Hades! ¡Por eso la fuerza del mal se ha ido disminuyendo! Mírate, si ya no das miedo. La pureza de los niños te está volviendo un ángel.―Le dijo Perséfone.

Hades guardó silencio. En efecto, Lucifer se hacía fuerte por las almas pervertidas y él... y su "inframundo" parecía un jardín de infantes con las almas puras que estaba recolectando.

Perséfone se acercó a los recién llegados, mientras Hades miraba su fuego eterno, pensativo y silente.

— Está callado. Y cuando se pone así, no entiende razones. Esto ya no es como antes.―Comenzaba a hablar Perséfone, pero Hades la interrumpió con una voz fuerte y clara:

— Las dos brujas se quedan acá, no cumplieron con su parte del pacto. Quiero que sientan el dolor del desgarro del alma en sus cuerpos como si fueran los de ellas. Como si estuvieran vivas.

Efectuó un movimiento con sus manos y las brujas volvieron a verse lozanas y bellas, en realidad se sentían vivas. Podían percibir todo. Sonrieron y luego gritaron de miedo. Sabían lo que les esperaba.

— Y tú Malfoy, también, te quedarás pero tu alma te será quitada luego de la pelea. Nunca creí que te resultaría esa nueva orden que pensabas imponer en el mundo mágico. Creo que las brujas te dañaron la mente. Y ustedes dos…―Se refería a Draco y a Sam.―Pelearán con Cerbero... el que viva... o si viven los dos... se podrán llevar las almas de los niños que estas brujas han arrebatado durante años. Eso quitará "bondad" a mi infierno y estos tres agregarán maldad. Doncella, llevadlos donde Cerbero y el que muera, que sea ingresado al mar de los lamentos.

— Lago.―Le corrigió ella.

— ¡Bueno, lago!―Respondió hastiado.

Elly y Alice se veían abatidas, a pesar de verse bellas y jóvenes nuevamente, lloraron de pavor y gritaron por sus almas, pero Hades no las escuchó puesto que ya lo había decidido.

Fueron llevados a la sala de almas, en donde una bruja decrépita y de aspecto repugnante, daba vueltas con un mazo una olla que colgaba en una estufa. Al lado de ella se iniciaba una especie de acequia que trasladaba agua negra con cuerpos translúcidos (almas) recolectadas por los ayudantes de Hades que pululaban por el mundo.

— Dos más.―Le dijo Perséfone.

La bruja se acercó a Alice y a Elly, quienes con horror la miraban. La bruja rió.

— Soñé con este momento desde el día en que terminaron su pacto con Lucifer y se vinieron con Hades. Sus almas pervertidas y podridas darán fuerza a mi amo Hades. Será tan fuerte... porque sus almas han cercenado a cientos de vidas...

La Harpía Aquemarre, que era aquella bruja, primero se acercó a Alice a quien solo miró a los ojos y le colocó su mano manchada de pústulas negras y de uñas largas como garras de águila y también negras en el cuello, la boca de la mujer se abrió de una manera horrible, tan grande que parecía que se le podían desencajar los músculos de la mandíbula y de ahí salió una nube oscura, espesa y hedionda, era alma original de Alice.

Con la otra mano, la bruja condujo esa alma que emitía un lastimero gemido y la echó al caldero hirviendo.

Luego se acercó a Elly, quien se reusaba a mirarla. La bruja entonces llamó a dos bestias que estaban cerca, dos centauros grandes y negros, uno tomó por los brazos a la mujer y el otro metió sus manos en la boca de la mujer y comenzó a jalar en direcciones distintas, de tal manera que sus mandíbulas se desprendieron y la boca se rasgó hasta la nuca. La cabeza quedó partida en dos y la lengua caía de todo su largo por el cuello. La sangre se derramaba a litros del cuerpo de la mujer.

Draco sentía que se vomitaba del asco. Los Winchester se taparon la boca. La escena era peor que cualquier muerte que hubiesen visto. Lucius miró a Perséfone que parecía desmayarse también de asco y le tomó el brazo para evitar que cayera. La Diosa lo miró y le sonrió.

Luego la negra alma de Alice también daba vueltas en el barro hirviente del caldero.

— Si uno de ustedes es abatido en la pelea, me dará un gusto recibirlos.―Les dijo la bruja.―Llévense estos cuerpos… es carne para Cerbero.―Les dijo a los centauros.

En ese instante entró un sátiro portando una espada de oro y vestido con un traje parecido a los que usaban los gladiadores romanos.

— Es hora del duelo. Primero entre ustedes y luego el que gane, debe pelear con Cerbero.

— Así no era… era una pelea directa con el perro.―Dijo Sam.

— Sí, eso dijo Hades.―Corroboró Draco.

— El Dios Hades cambió los planes… la maldad está volvieron a este averno… ¡por fin!

— Yo iré por ti, hijo.―Se ofreció Malfoy, lo cual encantó a Perséfone. Ese hombre era un héroe.

— No te hagas el bueno conmigo, padre. Yo pelearé y me llevaré esas almas.

— No puedes matar al cazador. Sam Winchester te ganará.―Le dijo Lucius.

— El que gane se llevará las almas al paraíso y eso es lo que importa.―Respondió Draco.

— Si ganas, tú Draco, también haré que te lleves el alma de las dueñas de esos cuerpos. Si tú ganas, esas almas serán liberadas.―Le dijo Perséfone.―Yo misma hablaré con Hades y no me dirá que no. Eran mujeres puras, que no significan nada en este lugar.―Draco miró a Sam, quien asintió.

— Yo ya he estado en lugares peores que este. Así que Malfoy Junior, no tengas piedad… si me vas a matar, hazlo.―Le dijo Sam.

— La idea, Winchester, es que ambos salgamos vivos de esto. El dios dio la chance de que uno o los dos podían vivir.

— Entiendo. Trabajo en equipo ¿no?

— Así es. Aunque hay que estar atentos. Puede cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento.

Los cuatro fueron llevados a un pequeño anfiteatro, como la arena de la otrora antigua Roma, solo que en esta no habían espectadores, a excepción de Hades, Perséfone, y un par de centauros. Dean y Lucius se sentaron a lado de estos últimos. Estaban nerviosos. No sabían qué hacer. En esos dominios la magia de ellos no era valedera. No podían mentirle a un Dios y, sin embargo, uno debía morir. Para Lucius que fuera Sam, pero para Dean, que fuera Draco.

A cada uno, abajo en la arena, les dieron a elegir las armas a usar: Draco eligió una espada y Sam dos corvos.

Ambos se miraron y no sabían cómo empezar. No querían hacerse daño. No se conocían. Y aunque se hubiesen conocido a ninguno se le hubiera pasado por la mente matar al otro. Y... sin embargo, uno debía morir. Sam sabía que si era él quien ganara, las almas de las dos mujeres no serían liberadas, pero si moría, Draco se las podría llevar. ¿Qué ganaba él viviendo más? ¿Sería capaz de llevar el peso de por vida que por su culpa dos almas inocentes vagarían en el río Aqueronte por la eternidad?

— ¡Empiecen! ¡Despedácense!―Ordenó Hades.

Ambos comenzaron a girar, pero no querían agredirse y eso lo percibió el dios.

— ¡Mátense! ¿Que no me oyen? ¡Quiero a uno muerto!―Les gritó. Pero tanto Sam y Draco no podían comenzar.―Pues, bien. Ustedes lo han querido. Que entre la Hidra.―Perséfone se puso de pie y nerviosa, porque conocía a ese horrendo animal.

— Dijiste que sería Cerbero.―Le recordó a su esposo.

— He cambiado de planes, Doncella.

En ese instante se abrió un portón al costado de la arena y de allí salió un animal con cuerpo de dragón y tres cabezas: una de león, otra de macho cabrío, que le salía del lomo, y la última de dragón, que nacía en la cola y escupía fuego por sus fauces y por su trasero.

— La hidra madre fue derrotada por Belerofonte con la ayuda de Pegaso, el caballo alado, a las órdenes del rey Iobates de Licia pero esta es una cría, joven, de unos mil doscientos años... será una digna contrincante para ustedes. Y ahora a luchar por sus vidas.―Les dijo Hades.


	67. Magos, dioses y hombres

Lucius Malfoy se puso de pie y caminó por detrás del trono de Hades, mientras veía cómo su hijo y el cazador Winchester peleaban con las pequeñas armas con que contaban. Conocía muy bien a Draco y sabía perfectamente que en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no era muy certero y que, de solo ver al norteamericano, este podría tener un poco más experiencia, pero no la suficiente como para derribar una bestia como la que tenían frente a ellos.

El solo hecho de pensar en la posibilidad de ver morir a su hijo en manos de ese monstruo lo desesperaba por completo. No concebía su otro "yo" haciéndole daño a Draco ni obligándolo a hacer cosas... ahora que lo pensaba bien y, que no estaba bajo el maleficio de esas brujas, se daba cuenta cuánto daño le había causado a su hijo por su sed poder. Primero, al lado de Voldemort y luego con Elly y Alice... ¿y qué había sacado de todo aquello? absolutamente nada. Nada bueno quería decir. Porque el rechazo de Draco y de la comunidad mágica era lo único que tenía ahora en sus manos. Y por lo mismo, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando a que esa hidra matara o se comiera delante de sus ojos, a su único hijo, el padre de sus nietos... ¡nietos! ojalá algún día pudiera conocerlos, pensaba... mientras su desesperación aumentaba al ver que la bestia no daba tregua ni a Sam ni a Draco.

Y, en esa desesperación, optó por hablar con Perséfone... La Doncella... la bella doncella que era la sobrina y mujer de Hades... pero él, Lucius Malfoy, no le iba a decir así. Perséfone era su nombre... ya había probado llamarla así y nada había ocurrido. Le dio la impresión de que aquella mujer (o diosa) se había interesado en algo de él, porque desde que lo vio, notó cierta simpatía con él (eso, si los dioses pueden ser simpáticos, o si se le lo auto permiten ellos mismos). Así que, aprovechándose de ese pequeño pero muy significativo semi vínculo con ella es que había tomado la osadía de acercársele.

La bella mujer se encontraba de pie al lado de su esposo, frotándose amabas manos. No lo podía asegurar, pero a Malfoy le daba la impresión de que Perséfone no quería ver morir a nadie, menos ver a la hidra comerse a uno de los hombres que en la arena estaban. Rosó suavemente su mano por la espalda de ella, dando ésta un suave respingo, el cual no fue advertido por Hades, quien estaba atónito esperando ver algo de sangre.

— Perséfone... por favor, has algo, es mi hijo...

La mujer lo miró a los ojos y quedó pegada en ellos. Las arrugas de la edad, el cabello blanquecino, los labios finos de Lucius le atraían. Había visto a muchos hombres y no porque Hades fuera un dios ella le había sido siempre fiel, pero nunca le fue infiel con un humano. No, no podía seguir pensando en esa posibilidad. Ella era una Diosa y Lucius un humano, alguien inferior... "-Sí, inferior, pero me gusta-" Pensaba para sí. Además no le debía temer a Hades, mal que mal ella también era una Diosa, por lo que él no le podía causar mucho daño... por ejemplo: matarla. Ella era inmortal. No obstante, él la había raptado siendo una adolescente y la había hecho su mujer. Eso no se lo perdonaba, pero tampoco lo culpaba el cien por ciento, ella tuvo la oportunidad de vivir en el exterior, pero al final había optado por la belleza y juventud eterna que el ofrecía el inframundo.

— Yo... yo... yo podría...

— ¡Doncella! ¿Qué haces rebajándote al hablar con este hombre? ¿No te das cuenta de que es nada? ¡Los humanos son insignificantes! Combustible... son eso... solo combustible.―Dijo el dios poniéndose de pie y mirando con asco de pies a cabeza a Lucius.

— Hades, él es un mago.

— No me interesa.

— Su hijo está...

— ¡Te dije que no me interesa!―Su mano abierta y con fuerza fue a parar al rostro de la mujer. La fuerza fue tal que Perséfone cayó al suelo.

Dean aprovechó el momento de distracción para saltar a la arena, antes le quitó un sable a uno de los centauros, arma con la cual intentaría ayudar a Draco y Sam que estaban luchando con la hidra.

El animal había atacado a Sam, dándole un fuerte corte en el brazo, mientras que Draco, tenía un poco chamuscado el cabello ya que, por poco, y lo agarra una bocanada de fuego.

Los tres luchaban con el mitológico animal, aunque se preguntaban si este en algún momento podría caer muerto o era solo un timo por parte de Hades el hacerlos luchar con un animal inmortal. Ya que, como dijo al principio, la madre de este fue derrotada por Belerofonte y por Pegaso, pero ambos eran personajes mitológicos, y ninguno de los tres que luchaban ahora, tenía algo de mito o grado de dios del Olimpo.

Mientras luchaban los tres en la arena, Lucius Malfoy se acercó a Perséfone y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, pero uno de los centauros de la guardia del dios le clavó una espada en el estómago, como castigo por intentar tocar a la Diosa. Lucius cayó al suelo de rodillas.

— ¿Quién te dio la orden de atacar? ¡Fuera de aquí, animal!―Le gritó la mujer.

Perséfone miró a Hades que sonreía en forma diabólica y por primera vez, en cientos de años, esa sonrisa era horrible. Sus dientes, blancos de hacía unas horas, se habían tornado amarillos, como el oro y en forma filuda y alargada. El rostro angelical comenzaba a ponerse horrible. Tal como ella lo había conocido (cara larga, ojos grandes y ovalados, de un negro profundo y un cabello rojo como el fuego). La mujer no conocía el miedo, a pesar de haberlo visto en muchos rostros, ella jamás lo había sentido, sin embargo no podía explicarse qué sentía hacia Hades en aquel momento, pero bien sabía, que amor no era. Ese sentimiento no existía en el inframundo. ¿Odio, tal vez? No. El odio era un sentimiento demasiado profundo... ¿Asco, acaso? ¿Repulsión, a lo mejor? o era algo más fuerte que el miedo y el terror, ¡era pavor! Sí, era eso... pavor, ya que su piel se erizaba al ver, al que era su esposo convertido en una bestia, sintiéndose incapaz de mirarlo directamente.

Hades giró a un lado para seguir observando la pelea, momento en el cual se dio cuenta de que Dean Winchester, el otro cazador, se encontraba en la arena luchando con su hermano y el hijo de Malfoy. Le gustó la idea. Más gente. Más sangre.

Por su parte Perséfone levantó a Lucius y lo sacó del lugar a rastras. Malfoy estaba muy mal herido. Sentía que se le saldrían las entrañas debido al tamaño de la herida causada, sabía que el arma usada le había perforado órganos internos vitales. Si seguía sangrando, mucho tiempo de vida no tendría.

La diosa lo llevó a una sala contigua y lo recostó en un duro sofá de cuarzo blanco rameado, luego procedió a abrir la camisa de Lucius y de inmediato colocó su mano en la herida sangrante.

— Te dije que no hago milagros, pero odio la sangre.―Lucius sonrió tristemente. La mujer tenía una mano caliente... muy caliente. Era como fuego, lo quemaba...

— ¡Aaaayyy!―Gritó. Herido. Abatido y más encima quemado. Esperaba que ese no fuera su fin.

— ¡Hombres! Tranquilo... ya... ya está.―Levantó su mano, ahora sin sangre. La herida había cerrado. Solo se lograba ver una pequeña cicatriz alargada en el ombligo, pero sana.

El corazón de Lucius comenzaba a latir con normalidad. En un momento pensó que la mujer lo quemaría vivo.

— ¡Draco, mi hijo! ¡Debo ayudarlo!

— Tranquilo, el otro humano entró en la arena.―Dijo refiriéndose a Dean Winchester. Lucius se puso de pie para ir él también, pero se tambaleó un poco.

— Mejor no vayas. Espera acá. Iré a ver qué sucede. Luego vendré por ti.

Ella avanzó unos pasos y vio que Lucius se dirigía a una mesa en donde había comida en una bandeja de plata. Era fruta seca y algunos panes mohosos.

— ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra! Si comes algo, no te irás nunca...―Lucius de inmediato dejó el pedazo de pan que estaba a punto de meter en su boca.

— Entendido.― Ella sonrió.

— Gracias Perséfone.―Le dijo él. La mujer se detuvo, sabía que él no podía decir su nombre. Ya se lo había perdonado una vez antes, pero ahora ¿qué haría? ¿activaría el castigo que se daba a quienes osaban decir su nombre?

— Debes llamarme Doncella.―Le dijo dándole la espalda.

— Lo sé. Pero tú eres más que una damisela. Eso lo ha de haber inventado tu maridito para que no seas igual a él. Y tú eres una diosa.―Ella sonrió, esta vez sí se volvió a mirarlo ¿por qué su hijo odiaba tanto a este hombre que parecía ser todo un caballero?

— Gracias. Y te lo dice una diosa.

— La diosa más bella de todas.

Mientras tanto los tres Osados que peleaban con la Hidra, resistían cómo podían. Los tres tenían heridas. Sam sufría con una quemadura en la espalda. Pero Draco, que había sido elevado por los cielos por una garra del animal, tenía, un hueso fracturado en su mano.

Dean había logrado enterrar el sable en el costado del animal, pero éste no sangraba... al parecer no le dolía... a estas alturas se habían dado cuenta de que luchar contra la hidra era desde ya, una pelea perdida, el animal era inmortal y por ende, invencible.

— ¿Es necesario, Hades, que estos tres hombres peleen con un animal que jamás podrán derrotar?―Le preguntó Perséfone a su marido.

Hades la miró e hizo una mueca. Guardó silencio. Y mientras miraba cómo los tres intentaban a matar a algo que jamás moriría, se puso de pie y levantó su mano izquierda.

— ¡Deténganse!―La Hidra, como hipnotizada por la voz del dios, se quedó inmóvil―_"μπορείτε να πάτε στο δωμάτιό σας"_ (Puedes irte a tu habitación).― Habló Hades en un griego antiguo, al animal que parecía entender.―¡Que venga Aquemarre!―Exclamó.

Perséfone inspiró. Sabía lo que venía.

Los tres de la arena, estaban inmóviles. No sabían qué planes tenía ahora Hades, porque los cambiaba a cada instante. Sin embargo, el invocar a la harpía del caldero hirviente, nada bueno podía ser.

Hades bajó de su estrado y avanzó hasta la portezuela que daba a la arena, la cual le fue abierta por un sirviente enano que vigilaba allí y detrás de él ingresó Perséfone y Aquemarre, que venía con una maléfica sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

— Bien, habéis peleado como hombres (que es lo que son)... pero no como hubiese querido ver... son hábiles... otros hombres sin sus capacidades ya estarían muertos pero ustedes están vivos. Sin embargo, como mi tiempo vale mucho y tengo por qué perderlo con ustedes, así que... Aquemarre elige a uno para nuestras arcas y los otros que se vayan.

Quedaron atónitos. La harpía tenía la misión de elegir a uno de ellos. Perséfone, incrédula de lo que Hades había dictaminado, miró a Sam y a Draco... Dean quiso ofrecerse, pero antes fue Sam quien habló.

— Yo me ofrezco como voluntario.

— ¡No, Hermano! ¡Seré yo!

— Yo iré.―Agregó Draco.

— ¡Ah! Con que tenemos a puros héroes acá... Tú... el que hablaste primero serás el elegido.―Dijo la harpía tomando a Sam del brazo y arrastrándolo con ella. Dean y Draco intentaron seguirla. Pero los centauros se lo impidieron.

— Ustedes pueden ya irse. Acá se queda el brujo viejo y este hombrecito.―Dijo Hades refiriéndose a Lucius, que allí no se encontraba, y a Sam que era sostenido por Aquemarre.

— ¡No, mi padre se va conmigo!

— El alma de ese hombre está corrompida, joven mago.―Agregó Hades.―Será un excelente combustible para mi caldero. Doncella, lleva a todos a la sala de las almas y que Aquemarre haga lo que tenga que hacer.―La harpía arrastró de inmediato a Sam con ella, perdiéndose en la portezuela de salida.

— Perdón mi señor, espero que recuerdes el trato, debes liberar las almas de los infantes... además de lo que te pedí hace un rato... las almas blancas de esas campesinas que fueron robadas por Elly y Alice.

— Ahh, si... bueno... ¡qué más da! Ve con ellos y que la harpía se las entregue. Yo me voy a descansar. Ha sido mucho por hoy... para mañana tengo pensado hacer erupcionar un volcán... así que debo dormir y pensar bien en dónde, para tener una que otra alma para mi caldero.

El dios dio la espalda y se retiró del lugar, secundado por el hombre mitad cabra que había llegado al lugar.

La diosa hizo un gesto con su cabeza a los dos, y ambos la siguieron hasta la sala de las almas. Antes, pasó por el salón anterior, en donde Lucius esperaba.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la Sala de las Almas, en donde yacía el cuerpo de Sam tirado en el piso. Dean no lo podía creer. Su hermano estaba...

— ¿Muerto? ¿Está muerto?― Preguntó Draco. Mientras Dean revisaba los signos vitales de su hermano.

— Fue muy fácil... más de lo que creí. Apenas lo miré, su alma se desprendió de él y sola ingresó al caldero. Ha sido lo mejor... sin fuerza... sin gritos... pfff! lo mejor!... ¿Quien sigue? El Todopoderoso Hades habló de otro, ¿eres tú?― Le preguntó a Lucius, quien estaba a punto de asentir, pero Perséfone lo interrumpió.

— Aquemarre, necesitamos las almas de todos los niños. Han sido liberadas.

— ¿El alma de todos los niños?

— Sí, de todos... de todos a través de los tiempos.― Mintió.

— Creí que eran solamente las almas que esas brujas ineptas habían cazado.

— Cuando digo todas es todas.

La harpía Aquemarre se encogió de hombros, abrió un cajón de madera vieja y raída y de allí extrajo un frasco de boca ancha. Luego se acercó al pequeño caudal que brotaba del caldero, colocó el frasco en ese lugar, luego conjuró un par de palabras en un griego muy antiguo, y al instante el caudal comenzó a moverse en sentido contrario. En donde un líquido blanco comenzó a llenar la botella. Al cabo de unos tres minutos le colocó la tapa. Entonces se escuchó a lo lejos gemir una bestia. La Harpía sonrió y bufó:

— ¡La Quimera ha despertado, por fin podrá nadar en el Aqueronte tranquilamente! Tomad, son quince mil trescientas veinticinco almas, a través de miles de años.

Draco miró a Dean que parecía no haber escuchado, pues aún estaba de rodillas con la cabeza de su hermano entre sus manos.

— Vieja, debes sacar dos almas más, las que corresponden a los cuerpos de las mujeres que Alice y Elly usurparon.―Ordenó la Doncella.

— Mmm, sí ama, sé quiénes son, corresponden a Catrina Webber y Anna Toller, esos eran sus nombres de humanas… Bien, como diga, diosa Doncella, a su orden.―E hizo lo mismo que con los niños, pero esta vez en un envase más pequeño, luego de lo cual se lo entregó a Perséfone.

— De lo escuches a continuación, Vieja, nada recordarás.― Perséfone miró fijamente a la mujer, mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un rojo carmesí. Luego la mujer sin hacer ningún gesto, giró y siguió revolviendo el caldero, como si nadie más estuviese cerca de ella.―Bien, ahora váyanse.―Continuó diciendo.―No pierdan más el tiempo. Lucius, vete con ellos también. Tomen.―Le entregó una gema que colgaba de su cuello. Se la puso en las manos a Draco.―Con esto sobornarán a Caronte para que los lleve de regreso. No tomen el camino por donde se vinieron porque se encontrarán con Cerbero. Así que cuando salgan del túnel, en donde están las calaveras que mi madre me regaló, no sigan derecho. Bajen por la escalera de piedra y luego avancen por camino que desciende, ahí son unos cien metros. Luego encontrarán otro puente. más delgado que el que usaron de venida, ahí recién cruzan. Llegarán al lago por el lado contrario al muelle. Deben convocar al barquero...él irá de inmediato... y luego... luego se van.―Les explicó todo muy rápido.

— Perséfone, ven conmigo.―Lucius se acercó a ella.

— No. Tú... tú debes pagar tus culpas por todo el daño que has causado.―El mago guardó silencio. Por un momento él también se creyó el cuento de ser héroe.―Sé que estás arrepentido... pero debes pagar tus culpas... todo se paga... Debes rendir cuenta por el mal causado en tu vida… en la destrucción de la vida de muchos… No eres buena persona, Lucius Malfoy, pero aun así nadie se merece el infierno. Todo el mundo tiene espacio para redimirse. Espero que tú lo tengas. Como yo, que pago mi culpa por querer ser joven eternamente.―Sonrió pero sus ojos denotaban tristeza

— Hades te matará.

— No puede matarme, soy inmortal, recuérdalo.

— Ven conmigo.―Insistió. Su corazón latía por un sentimiento que hacía tantos años no experimentaba. No podía enamorarse de una diosa. ¡Menos él! Un Malfoy no sufre por amor. Pero para sus adentros pensó que quizá ya era hora.

— Vámonos padre... Cazador... hay que irnos . ― Draco, que fue quien recibió los frascos, le entregó uno (el de las mujeres) a Dean para que lo guardara en su chaqueta y él tomo el de los niños y con sumo cuidado lo puso en sus ropas.

— Cuando lleguen al exterior deben destapar los frascos y las almas irán donde siempre debieron estar.―Les indicó Perséfone.

— ¿Segura que no hay más niños?―Inquirió Dean. Mientras se ponía de pie, luego, como pudo, levantó a su hermano y cruzó un brazo de él por sobre sus hombros para poder cargarlo. Sin querer una lágrima le rodaba por su mejilla. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano no hubiera dado la pelea? ¿Qué había pasado?

— Segura. La Quimera es la más contenta y Aquemarre, ¿no es así?―La bruja vieja corroboró que sí.―En cuanto a tu hermano…―Dirigiéndose a Dean.―Debes dejarlo…

— No, de ninguna manera.

— Debes confiar en mí. Cuando lleguen al exterior, su cuerpo ya estará allí. No pueden cargar con él. Hazme caso.―Dean guardó silencio y luego miró a Draco y a Lucius quienes le indicaron que esa era la mejor elección, así que volvió a poner a Sam e el piso, cruzando ambas manos del joven en su pecho.

— No vemos, hermano.―Le dijo.

Lucius, Dean y Draco emprendieron el camino de retorno, saliendo rápido de la sala, sin Perséfone. Llevando con ellos las almas de miles de niños y de dos mujeres inocentes.

La Diosa miró a la bruja y le sonrió. Sabía que la mujer nada recordaría de lo que había escuchado. Debía disimular que sentía tristeza por Lucius. No podía darse el lujo de sentir emociones. Los dioses del Olimpo eran firmes, fuertes y no caían en emociones indignas de ellos. Eso debían dejárselo a los mortales, fue en ese instante que la pregunta "_¿…y si?_" se le pasaba por la mente:

_¿Y si dejaba a Hades?_

_¿Y si se convertía en humana?_

_¿Y si ayudaba a Lucius a redimirse?_

_¿Y si se permitía enamorarse?_

_¿Y si cambiaba la historia el Olimpo?_

_¿Y si Zeus se enteraba?_

_¿Y si comenzaba a creer en otro Dios?_

_¿Y si ese Dios existía, entonces qué o quién era Hades?_

— No toques este cuerpo. ¿Entendido?―Le ordenó a Aquemarre.

— Como diga, Ama Doncella.  
>— Dime, Aquemarre, ¿siempre has sido vieja?―Le preguntó a la harpía luego de unos segundos.<p>

— Con los años que tengo, ya no recuerdo haber sido joven, ama.

— Oh.―Pero no dijo nada más. Esperó unos minutos, suficientes para dar tiempo a que los tres hombres estuviesen lejos y salió de la sala.

Pero un brazo fuerte la tomó e hizo que girara. Un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años de edad, de facciones recias pero atractivas y de cabello castaño oscuro y desordenado la detenía.

— Y vos ¿quién sois? ¿Y por qué osáis tocarme?―Preguntó extrañada, mirando a su alrededor por si venía alguien más. Era insólito que un ser humano hubiese traspasado el puente sin su compañía y lo que es peor, sin que nadie lo hubiese notado.

— Me llamo Castiel.

— ¿Ca… Castiel? ¿El... el arcángel?

— El mismo. Un arcángel del reino de Dios. Del verdadero y único Dios.

Draco, Lucius y Dean lograron huir hasta el lago, convenciendo sin mayor problema y sin mayores preguntas a Caronte, quien al ver la gema verde sus ojos brillaron de inmediato y de buena gana los trasladó hasta la entrada.

En el trayecto, Dean guardó silencio. Draco no quiso decirle nada. Si bien el otro Winchester no era de su agrado (porque estaba seguro que estaba interesado en Hermione), jamás hubiese deseado su muerte.

— Lamentamos tu pérdida.―Le dijo Lucius a Dean, que solo lo miró incrédulo y no le dijo nada.

— ¿Y ahora aprendiste a dar el pésame, padre? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien ayudó a esas brujas a matar a tanta gente?

— Draco hijo, ¿pensabas acaso que el maleficio imperius solo lo practicábamos nosotros, los brujos de magia sin pactos demoniacos?

— ¿Quieres decir que estabas bajo un maleficio? ¡No me digas, padre! Usa ese argumento con el jurado en el juicio, no conmigo.

— Cuando Elly y Alice traspasaron los límites de Hades su hechizo se evaporó, a pesar de que ya estaba débil antes de llegar a este lugar.

— Y ese "Lucius hechizado", ¿Desde cuándo se inicia? ¿Desde que mataste a mi madre? ¿O desde que intentaste quitarme a mi hijo?

— Desde que huí con ellas por decisión propia. Todo que hice anteriormente, lo hice sin ningún maleficio…

— Siempre has sido retorcido.

— Si así me ves tú…

— ¡Ja! Eres el mismo con o sin un imperius y como sea no te creo. Bien dijo la diosa que tenías que pagar. ¡Y espero que pagues todo! Sobre todo la muerte de mi madre.―Lucius quedó callado.

— Las disputas familiares las dejan para después.―Era el barquero quien hablaba.―Llegamos.

Bajaron de la barcaza y comenzaron a avanzar por el túnel fangoso de regreso. Sin embargo en el túnel de regreso los demonios de El Llanto, la Angustia, Las Enfermedades (que eran tres, Tifoidea, Peste Negra y Depresión), y Geraz (vejez) los esperaban y cada uno tiraba un brazo para agarrarlos pero los lograron esquivar. Más de alguno logró arañar a uno. La Angustia, incluso logró abrazar a Lucius con sus cuatro brazos. Fue Dean que, con un certero golpe de puño directo a la frente de la bestia, logró soltarlo y huir. Lucius sintió que se hundía en un llanto horrible y que sus culpas le clavaban el corazón como mil agujas. Suerte que el cazador era hábil con sus puños.

Al fin vieron la luz y lograron salir. Afuera estaba Ron, Harry, Luna y Hermione, que había llegado desde el hospital, sentados a la orilla de un tenue fuego, cubiertos por una improvisada carpa y abrigados los unos con los otros. Nevaba y estaba oscuro. Debían ser como las dos o tres de la madrugada. Al interior del averno habían perdido hasta la noción del tiempo.

No se habían dado cuenta, pero sus presentaciones eran deplorables. Dean sucio y con sus manos fangosas, producto de la pelea con la Hidra y con La Angustia. Draco, con sus ropas manchadas con sangre, despeinado y con algunas magulladuras en su rostro; y Malfoy, padre, con su cabello cenizo largo, sucio y su ropa también ensangrentada.

Hermione al solo verlos, gritó de alegría y corrió a abrazar a Draco, quien le correspondió el abrazo, pero de inmediato la soltó. Por un momento pensó que el abrazo de él sería interminable, pero no fue más que una fracción de segundos. Sintió que su cara le ardía por la vergüenza, así que de inmediato preguntó:

— Y Sam… ¿Dónde está Sam? ¿viene atrás?―Dean miró a su alrededor buscando el cuerpo de su hermano. Intentó retroceder y mirar en el túnel, pero no, no estaba el cuerpo de su hermano.

— ¡Debía estar acá! ¿Qué ocurrió?―Draco buscaba en medio de la oscuridad el cuerpo del menor de los Winchester

— ¡Perséfone mintió!―Exclamó Dean desesperado.

— Pero qué ocurre, ¿dónde está Sam?―Hermione comenzaba a temer lo peor.

— Mi hermano ha muerto.

— ¡No!―Gritó y lloró de inmediato, abrazando a Dean. Todos se miraron incrédulos. Era imposible que uno de los cazadores Winchester estuviese muerto.

— Debemos ir al campamento. Nos congelaremos si seguimos acá. ―Les dijo Ron.

— Debemos buscar el cuerpo del cazador.

— Con esta oscuridad, en medio de la nieve y el frío que se nos viene, dudo que algo podamos lograr, Draco. Considero que es mejor ir al campamento. Que descansen y coman algo. Mañana con la claridad del día lo buscaremos.―Añadió Harry.

— ¿Cómo está Pansy?―Preguntó Dean, como no escuchando al resto respecto de regresar al campamento.

— Estable. Pero grave. Fue operada hoy en la tarde. Hay que esperar estas 24 horas que son las críticas. ―Informó Hermione.

— Andando.―Ordenó Harry.

— Todavía falta hacer algo.

Draco sacó de entre sus ropas un frasco y lo abrió, de inmediato miles de puntitos de luces emanaron de él, iluminándolos a todos. Aquellos puntos luminosos se elevaron por el oscuro cielo y en un instante, ya no eran puntos de luces sino rostros sonrientes de niños que se despedían de ellos dando las gracias y que subían y subían por el aire. Luego el cielo, como una gran grieta, se abría y los recibía.

No nevaba. No hacía frío. No estaba oscuro. Solo corría una brisa calidad. Un aire de paz. El cielo se abría para recibir esas pequeñas almas y darle la vida eterna.

Dean sacó también el frasco que cargaba y de él salieron dos puntos que luego tenían los rostros bellos de aquellas mujeres que en vida fueron unas campesinas y que ignorantes de su final, murieron en manos de dos brujas desquiciadas. Anne y Catrina subían también a los cielos con sus rostros alegres. Por fin encontraban la paz eterna a sus almas.

Todos estaban silentes. Esa escena jamás se les borraría de sus corazones. Las almas encontraban a Dios y eran liberadas.

— A Pansy le encantaría saber que las almas han sido liberadas.―Comentó Dean.

— Lo sabrá… y tú se lo dirás.―Una sonriente y calmada Luna le dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro.

Así que comenzaron a avanzar colina a abajo, trayecto en el cual Dean y Draco relataban los hechos ocurridos. Luna y Hermione miraban con recelo a Lucius, quien, a pesar de haber dicho que venía en son de paz, ninguna de las brujas quiso devolverle su varita, la cual mantenía Luna guardada. Harry fue mucho menos tolerante y le ató las manos al mago mayor. Draco ni se inmutó. No confiaba en su padre. Deseaba creerle, pero estaba seguro que algo se traía entre manos. Así que apenas traspasaron el límite, ubicó a su padre en una improvisada tienda, que lo resguardara del frío, con la suficiente comida y abrigo, pero por sobre todo con un fuerte hechizo "Anti―hechizos" a fin de que su padre no pudiera hacer magia, menos huir. Debía entregarlo a los Aurores una vez que regresaran a Inglaterra.

Al ingresar en la tienda principal, pudo ver que Ron y Luna dormían juntos en una litera, en la parte inferior. Arriba estaba Dean, mirando su celular, revisando sus mensajes (al parecer). Harry Potter, dormía en la otra litera en la parte inferior. Pero Hermione, ¿dónde estaba? Deseaba acostarse a su lado y abrigarse con ella, ¿pero por qué no lo hacía? Sentía que no debía. Sentía que le debía mucho. Sentía que ese hechizo le había destruido la vida a ella. No a él. Por culpa de ese hechizo ella había perdido a su padre, luego perdió la memoria, estuvo separada de él por siete años y casi pierden a su hija... No. Todo ese dolor era solamente porque él se había casado con ella. Debía dejarla ir. Debía dejarla ser feliz. Pero, ¿y si esa felicidad estaba al lado suyo? ¿Y si era él quien se negaba a la felicidad? ¿Y si ese hechizo se había quebrado, por qué sentía que no podía hacerle daño?

— Te preparé un té y te traje algo de pan con mermelada.―Era Hermione que estaba detrás de él con una bandeja.

— Quiero asearme primero.―Le dijo.

— Bien, como quieras. Te la dejo sobre la mesa. Iré a dormir.

— Mañana será un largo día, además debemos volver a Inglaterra, ver el traslado de Parkinson a San Mungo…

— Primero hay que buscar el cuerpo de Sam.

— Sí, también eso.―Hermione lo miró a los ojos. Draco estaba cansado y no lo iba a molestar preguntándole nada más. Mucho había pasado en el día como para molestarlo con sus cosas. Ya tendría tiempo para hablar. Colocó la bandeja en la mesa e intentó avanzar hasta la litera.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— A dormir.

— Espérame. Voy a darme un baño y luego hablamos.

— Pe…―Draco se dirigió al baño sin esperar respuesta de ella. Inspiró fuerte y se quedó sentada frente a la bandeja y a la pequeña lámpara que iluminaba la mesa.

Al cabo de casi diez minutos, salió Draco del baño, con ropa limpia y abrigada, Hermione había sido tan organizada que también trajo ropa de su esposo en ese bolso de cuentas que reventó al cruzar los límites de Hades.

Draco hizo un movimiento con su varita, aplicando un hechizo Muffiato entre ellos y el resto que dormía en los camarotes.

— No quiero que nos escuchen.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Draco? ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar hasta mañana?

— Esto.―Se acercó al lado de Hermione, puso sus fuertes manos en cada brazo de ella y la levantó de su silla.

— ¿Qué te ocu…―Su boca la juntó con la de ella. No podía esperar más. Deseaba besar a aquella mujer que era su esposa. Ella, con quien tenía dos hijos. No sabía si la amaba. No sabía si ese hechizo se había roto. Lo único que sabía era que desde hacía rato deseaba saborear esos labios.

Hermione intentó soltarse al recordar la infidelidad de él y de las mentiras de que había sido víctima, pero, sin embargo, abrió su boca para recibirlo por completo. Luego sintió que los brazos de él la rodeaban, así que sin pensarlo y, como tantas veces, las manos de ella comenzaron a acariciar la nuca de su marido, mientras sus cuerpos se encontraban entrelazados en un beso que parecía no tener fin.


	68. De celos y verdades

_**Porque no te besé en el alma cuando aún podía **_  
><em><strong>porque no te abracé la vida cuando la tenía <strong>_  
><em><strong>Y yo que no me daba cuenta <strong>_  
><em><strong>cuanto te dolía y yo que no sabía <strong>_  
><em><strong>el daño que me hacia<strong>_

Lo único que deseaba era arrojar al piso las cosas que estaban en la mesa y ahí mismo hacerle el amor a su esposa. Olvidarse que había otras personas en la habitación continua y lo que era más importante, olvidarse de que no la amaba como debería amarla, de que su amor no había nacido naturalmente y de que jamás la había engañado. Hubiese deseado tener 15 años menos y estar aún en Hogwarts. Deseaba que ella fuera una de esas escapadas nocturnas que solía tener, en donde se le cruzaba una compañera y esta terminaba en su alcoba… deseaba que aún estuvieran juntos en la Torre de los Premios Anuales. Pero debía contenerse. No podía generarle a ella falsas expectativas. Ese beso era solo una prueba de lo mucho que la deseaba, de lo mucho que le gustaba y también de lo poco sentía amarla.

Hermione, sintió que su esposo se quedaba inmóvil y que comenzaba a separarse de ella. Lo miró a los ojos. Esos ojos grises que tantas veces pensó que eran de verdadera plata.

Por su lado Draco, pestañeó, retrocedió un paso. Se llevó las manos a su cabello, como para alisarlo. Estaba nervioso. ¡Su Draco estaba nervioso! Él, que siempre fue tan seguro y altanero, ahora mostraba debilidad, ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

— Lo… lo siento.―Tartamudeó.

— ¿Qué lo sientes? ¡Draco soy tu esposa! ¿Qué malo tiene que nos hayamos besado?―Hermione intentó acercarse a él. Pero ahí estaba ese gesto con la mano derecha que le impedía avanzar. Respiró profundo y la miró a los ojos.

— Fue mi culpa. No debí. Es mejor que te vayas a acostar, Granger.

— "Granger" Insistes en llamarme así... ¡¿Qué demonios tienes Draco?!

— Yo… yo no sé… es mejor que me dejes solo.

— ¡Draco, estamos casados! ¡Tenemos dos hijos! ¿Cómo es posible que ahora lamentes besarme?

— No se trata de eso. Es solo que…

— ¿Cómo es posible que ya no sientas nada por mí?

— Yo no he dicho eso.

— Y, ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿O es que acaso no logras olvidar a tu brujita mal oliente?

— ¿Qué?―Quiso reír, eran evidentes los celos de su esposa.

— Eso. Que no logras borrar lo vivido con tu muerta que ahora no quieres nada conmigo.

— ¡No digas boberías, Granger! No sabes lo que dices.

— No, no lo sé. ¿Pero sabes Draco? Sinceramente lo que menos quiero es enterarme de tus andadas con la bruja esa.

— Es que debemos hablar de…

— ¡No me interesa! Me has dicho lo suficiente y demostrado bastante como para darme cuenta de que con el hombre que me casé, no es con quien yo creía haberme casado. ¡Pero qué ilusa! cómo iba a yo a creer que el "Engreído y Estirado Hurón Oxigenado Malfoy" se casaría con la sosa de Hermione Granger! ¡Boba mil veces boba! Tenías un excelente plan con tu padre... ¡quitarme a mis hijos! Pero ya ves... tu padre fue derrotado.

— Yo ayudé en ello.

— ¡No te quedaba de otra, sino te quitaba a nuestro hijo! Nunca paraste a pensar que serías padre y que ese sentimiento sería mayor que tu odio hacia mí.

— Granger... Hermione. Cálmate. Debes dormir, ya mañana hablaremos.

— Granger...Sí, así me dirás de ahora en adelante, porque sabes Draco Malfoy no te conozco… es más… ¡Nunca te conocí!―Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir y el nudo el garganta amenazaba con impedir seguir hablando.

— Yo... tú debes saber que...

— ¡Saber qué! No sigas Malfoy. Si dudas de tu amor, dudas de todo. Hasta de tus hijos. Cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra, cada uno seguirá su destino.―Draco palideció. Siempre pensó que sería él quien dijera eso, no ella. Eso fue como un sable que lo atravesara. ¿Qué haría sin ella a su lado? ¿Y si no la amaba por qué le tanto dolía la decisión de Hermione?

— ¿Qué?―Preguntó porque pensó que se retractaría.

— Ya lo dije. Sé que no eres sordo. Me iré con "mis hijos", porque ellos son míos. ¡A mí no me los quitarás! antes tendrías que matarme.

— Yo nunca te haría daño...

— ¡Más daño, querrás decir! ¡Yo me enamoré de ti, Malfoy! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan vil y jugar con mis sentimientos?

— Yo… yo no sabía que esto iba a pasar. ¡Era una adolescente cuando acepté el trato con mi padre!

— Un adolescente sabe perfectamente discernir entre lo bueno y lo malo.

— Sí, es cierto, pero eran otros tiempos. Debes pensar en tu decisión. No podemos separarnos, debemos intentarlo.

— ¡Yo no intentaré nada contigo! Porque no te conozco. Además no pienso hacer más el ridículo buscándote o mendigando tu amor. ¡Yo también valgo! Te dejaré para que sigas con tu vida y te metas con quien quieras.

— A lo mejor eres tú la que quiere meterse con alguien.―Listo no aguantó y largó el veneno que hacía rato traía en sus venas.

— Si lo dices por Sam, quédate tranquilo. Yo no me meto con muertos.―Le dio la espalda. Lloraba y odiaba que él la viera tan débil. Draco intentó acercarse a ella para tocarla. No soportaba verla alterada, el rostro cubierto por las lágrimas y con la voz ronca por los gritos ahogados en el llanto.―No me toques Malfoy. ¡Nunca más! Nunca me vuelvas a tocar.―Y dicho eso, desapareció.

Draco se arrojó con cuerpo pesado en una de las sillas que estaban alrededor de la mesa. Allí descansaba la bandeja con té y pan que Hermione le había preparado. Cerró los ojos y empuñó sus manos. ¿Cómo era posible haberse preocupado tanto de ocultase ante esas brujas que lo único que logró fue perder a su esposa? Si la decisión de ella le dolía tanto, ¿Por qué entonces sentía que no la amaba como debía ser? ¿Por qué sentía que recién la conocía? Pero aún así, sentía ella le pertenecía. Que era parte de su ser.

Harry llegó al lado de Draco, medio somnoliento y despeinado. Se sentó en frente.

— ¿A dónde iría?

— No lejos. Ha de estar afuera.―Harry tomó el té casi frío que era para Draco.―Mmm rico.―Draco no lo miró. Aún sentía que su corazón estaba a mil. No sabía si era por el beso o por la pelea con Hermione.―Por más que pusiste un Muffiato no pude evitar verlos pelear. ¿Qué pasó?

— Nos vamos a separar.

— ¿Qué?―Parecía que el té sabía a troles. Lo escupió de una.―¿Están locos? ¡Ustedes se aman! Son un matrimonio estable. ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe!

— Potter, nuestro matrimonio es una farsa.

— Si lo dices por el famoso hechizo…

— ¿Granger te lo contó?―Harry no respondió.―Bueno, sí… es por eso y porque me metí con esa bruja.

— Hay que tener estómago para hacer lo hiciste…― Hizo una mueca de asco.

— No hice nada.― Harry no entendió.

— Actuaste.

— Ni eso. Fue otro hechizo. Tuve que usar todas mis fuerzas para crear falsas imágenes… Bueno, reales, para Alice que parecían ser verdaderas. Quedaba exhausto. Cada noche cuando ella quería… ya sabes… hacía el hechizo... con un efecto duplo y recuerdos falsos. La magia de ella es una magia negra, pero no sabe nada de técnicas, menos Oclumancia. Creo que bajé unos cuantos kilos haciéndolo.

— Pero a Hermione le dijiste que…

— Le dije lo que debía saber. No podíamos correr riesgos. Si alguien la atrapaba y lograba ver su mente, todo peligraría. Por eso le mentí. No me costó mucho hacerlo. Incluso tuve que ayudarla cuando mi padre se la entregó a Greyback… no sé cómo se me ocurrió pero le di la pista para que lo matara… ahora si no la hubiese entendido, jamás habría dejado que el hombre lobo le hiciera daño o cuando mi padre quiso que yo mismo la asesinara… Potter, yo jamás le haría daño a Granger, es la madre de mis hijos.

— Pero aun así se van a separar.

— Ella lo sugirió.―Harry no lo podía creer.―Dijo que cada cual buscara su destino. Yo sé que hice mal de adolescente…

— Aún no tengo muy claro eso del famoso hechizo.

Fue así que Draco le explicó paso a paso lo ocurrido con su padre, aquella tarde cuando él tenía dieciséis años.

— Mmm déjame ver... dices que ahora cuando te enteraste, tú y Hermione, a través del pensadero de Malfoy, ¿de inmediato sentiste un rechazo hacia Herms?

— Pues sí, así fue.―Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación. Pensando y pensando.

— Di algo.

— Espera… se me ocurre que…

— Habla Potter, no te hagas el importante.

— Estoy trabajando en la idea.―Se sentó nuevamente, y lo miró a la cara: ―Mira hay dos probabilidades: la primera es que efectivamente el hechizo de tu adolescencia haya existido, pero que tu padre, con los años y al verse en riesgo, lo haya deshecho. No obstante, tú igual te enamoraste de Hermione y te casaste con ella. Y la otra posibilidad es que ese hechizo nunca existió y lo que viste en el pensadero era falso… sin embargo, tu padre posiblemente utilizó ese pensadero para hechizarte y hacerte dudar de tu amor hacia Hermione.

— En pocas palabras, ¿dices que nunca estuve hechizado y que ahora sí?

— Sí. Eso creo. Creo que tu padre te hizo ver un falso recuerdo, pero a su vez, aprovechó para poner en él algún conjuro para que dejaras de amar a Hermione. Por eso dudas, por eso no sabes si la amas.

— Pero si fuera así, no debería dudar.

— Malfoy, el sentimiento más fuerte que hay en el mundo es el amor. Tu padre no lo puede borrar con un conjuro de mala muerte así como así… dudas, porque en tu corazón la amas.― Draco se puso de pie y también comenzó a dar vueltas. He ahí la respuesta a sus duda, por eso se preocupaba tanto por ella, por eso quería matar a Greyback, por eso sentía celos de Sam, por eso sintió lo que sintió cuando la besó.

— Debo hablar con mi padre.―Dijo al cabo de un minuto.

— Mañana llegarán algunos Aurores del Ministerio, se lo llevarán en un traslador. Debes hablar temprano con él, si quieres sacar algo en claro.

— Lo haré ahora.

— Y no te olvides de hablar con Hermione. Debes decirle la verdad.

— Nunca me acosté con Alice.

— Díselo. Una mujer celosa, es cosa seria… dímelo a mí.

Draco tomó su chaqueta y salió de la tienda. Afuera estaba Hermione abrazándose ella misma, tratando de capear un poco frío. No pudo evitar mirarla, y ver que aún lloraba. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto y creerse de las artimañas de su padre? La miró y sonrió levemente. Sabía que el sentimiento de amor estaba en su corazón. Quería solo abrazarla y besarla… y ¿por qué no armar una tienda solo para ellos dos? Así se abrigaban mutuamente y otras cosas más…

— Hermi…

Pero ella lo miró con rabia, era una mirada que jamás le había brindado. Era rabia con pena… desilusión, esa era la palabra exacta. Draco no supo cómo describirla, pero englobaba todo el dolor que ella sentía en ese momento. Giró sobre sus pies dejándolo solo en la entrada de la tienda. Inspiró con resignación. Ya tendría mucho tiempo para hacerla cambiar de opinión y amarla como se merecía. Ahora debía hablar con Lucius.

Su padre dormía en un catre pequeño, pero plácidamente, ya que hasta roncaba. A su lado estaba dispuesta una lámpara y la bandeja con restos de pan y un vaso a medio tomar de leche. Parecía que no había dormido en días por lo profundo que se veía que era ese sueño.

— Padre, despierta. Debemos hablar.

Malfoy se dio una vueltas y al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que quien lo despertaba era su hijo. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero luego reparó en grilla que lo aprisionaba su mano contra el catre.

Al cabo de un rato Draco sabía la verdad. Y era tal como Harry la había descifrado. Su amor con Hermione fue real. Su matrimonio… sus hijos… todo real. Él se enamoró de ella, nada de magia estuvo involucrada.

— Ya veo que el hechizo del pensadero tampoco surtió efecto.

— Dudo.―Respondió sinceramente.

— ¿Dudas de tu amor? Es posible que sí. Ese hechizo en efecto pudo haber causado algo en ti, pero a la larga te darás cuenta de que la amas, si es que ya no te diste cuenta. Debes reparar en los signos: celos, rabia, ganas de estar con ella. Un Malfoy jamás duda. O ama u Odia. Y tú amas a esa Sangre Suc…―No alcanzó a terminar la frase pues Draco ya se le había acercado en forma amenazante.

— ¡Basta! ¡Ya hiciste el suficiente daño como para seguir con tus estúpidos pensamientos de la sangre! Te dejo. Que te vaya bien en Azkaban. Temprano vendrán por ti.

Cuando ingresó en la tienda principal vio que Hermione dormía en la litera, debajo de Harry. Así que buscó un lugar para él en el cuarto contiguo en donde había una camita pequeña así que aprovecharía de descansar unas horas, antes de que llegara la gente del Ministerio para llevarse a su padre, además quería ayudar en la búsqueda del cuerpo del cazador Winchester.

En la mañana estaban empacando: Luna y Hermione guardaban algunas cosas dentro de sus mochilas. Draco, Harry, Ron y Dean habían salido luego que los Aurores se llevaran a Malfoy. Ellas guardaban las últimas cosas en las mochilas. Hermione había hecho su hechizo reductor y había guardado todo en bolso pequeño. Solo dejaron fuera una mesa y unas sillas, para esperar a que llegara el resto del grupo con el cuerpo de Sam. ¡Dios qué tristeza! ¿Por qué él tenía que haber muerto? No podía imaginarse el dolor de Dean. Aunque se le veía tranquilo. Cualquiera pensaría que estaría desesperado. Pero no. Se le veía bien.

— Extraño a mis hijos.

— Y yo a mi Jane.

— Mañana estaremos juntos.

— Espero que el Hospital nos dé el pase para llevarnos a Parkinson.

— Y si no, un imperius no está de más. ¡Shhh! Yo también lo escuché.―Eran unos pasos que las alertaron. Tomaron sus varitas, alguien venía por los árboles. Se escuchaba como al caminar rompía algunas ramas. Era un paso poco uniforme y fuerte.

— Ven Luna, sígueme.

Avanzaron blandiendo sus varitas y ahí lo vieron. Sam estaba apoyado en un árbol. Cansado… pero ¡Vivo!

— ¡Sam!―Gritó Hermione y corrió a abrazarlo.

— Te dije que tu Sam-Sagaz no te dejaría.―Dijo mientras cruzaba sus fuertes brazos en la espalda de ella.

Del otro extremo llegaba Draco, Ron y Harry. El primero apuñó sus manos al ver que Hermione abrazaba a Sam… lo peor fue después.

Sam se separó de Hermione y la miró a los ojos, con su cara llena de alegría.

— Pensé que estabas muerto.―Le dijo con tristeza

— Lo estuve, pero ya estoy de vuelta.― Y la besó. Ahí delante de todos… sin importarte siquiera que su esposo los estaba mirando.

Draco quería morirse o desaparecer en el momento. Su esposa estaba en brazos de otro. De inmediato quiso salir corriendo y darle un buen puñetazo.

Harry y Ron lo intentaron parar, pero su ira era más fuerte, no iba a detenerse a pensar en qué estado se encontraba Sam Winchester. Él era Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger era su esposa.


	69. Dividida

Lo último que Sam Winchester vio fue una sombra que venía justo a su ojo. Y de repente todo se volvió oscuro. ¿Había muerto otra vez? ¡Imposible! Le dolía demasiado el ojo izquierdo y para rematarla, estaba en el suelo… y si su columna desde ya le dolía, ahora con esto, no se podía poner de pie. Todo eso se sumaba a su orgullo minado que ahora estaba por el suelo. Draco Malfoy le había propinado un certero puñetazo en pleno rostro.

— ¡Draco! ¿Qué has hecho?

Hermione le gritaba. Temía que Sam se pusiera de pie y comenzaran a pelearse. ¡Qué horror! ¡Qué vergüenza! Ni en su adolescencia dos hombres habían peleado por ella...

— ¡Tú, te callas Hermione Malfoy! ¡Eres mi esposa! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Y tú...! ¡Pedazo de escreguto! Si te veo cerca mi mujer, te voy a convertir en…

— ¡Basta Draco! ¡Deja de hacer esta escena!

— ¡No hables, Hermione, ya te lo dije!

— ¡A mí no me das órdenes, Malfoy!

Draco la miraba enfurecido y la señalaba con su dedo índice, como si estuviera fuera de sí. Los celos eran enormes. Jamás se imaginó a Hermione besándose con otro. ¡Ahora la infiel era ella! ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo estuvo tan ciego que estaba que no se dio cuenta de su adorada esposa le era infiel con uno de los cazadores?

Por su lado Hermione jamás había visto así de furioso a Draco con ella. Sabía que se lo merecía al dejar que Sam la besara. Pero no se explicaba por qué tanta rabia de parte de Draco. Si al fin y al cabo, él nunca la quiso. Además, se auto defendía pensando que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para deleitarse con aquel beso. Apenas Sam juntó sus labios con la de ella, reparó en que Draco la estaba mirando. Menos tiempo pasó entre eso y el puñetazo que recibió Sam en el ojo.

Harry, miraba a su amigo riendo. Ron igual. Dean, lejos de ayudar a su hermano, también se reía. Eso le pasaba por meloso y por meterse con mujeres casadas. Ya se lo había dicho antes.

Luna solo negaba con su cabeza. Pobre de su amiga, eso de tener dos amores. Menos mal que ella ya tenía a su Ron y para siempre.

Draco miraba con odio a Sam, quien no intentó defenderse. Al ver que ni ella ni Sam siguieron con la pelea, se volvió hacia Harry, ya un poco más calmado, pero con su respiración alterada:

— Potter, en el Hospital habrá un helicóptero que los llevará hasta Atenas; Allí toman el jet y se van a Londres, en donde los espera un equipo de San Mungo para atender a Parkinson. Luego deben ir al Ministerio. Lleva a los Winchester.―Harry asintió.

— ¿Y tú?―Le preguntó Ron extrañado por esas palabras.

— Sí, y tú ¿qué piensas hacer?―También inquirió Hermione.

— ¿Yo? Pues me largo. Ya no tengo nada más que hacer acá. Nos veremos en casa.

— En el Tribunal, querrás decir.―Le corrigió Hermione. A sabiendas que ya no podía hablar de casa u hogar, pues con Draco todo había acabado.

— Que sea entonces en el Tribunal de Familia.―Desapareció.

La risa en los rostros de Harry, Dean, Ron o Luna desapareció. Ninguno se esperaba la reacción de Draco, ni menos lo que entre ambos se dijeron. ¡Se iban a separar! Draco no daba más de celos y lo peor, Hermione no daba muestras de sentirse arrepentida. Al contrario, apenas su marido desapareció, se puso en cuclillas y auxilió a Sam. Lo ayudó a pararse y lo sentó en una de las sillas que aún estaban sin el hechizo reducto.

— Gracias Pequeña Brujita… ¡ay!―Al sentarse sintió una punzada en la espalda, además el mundo le giraba aún. Las estrellitas rojas también aparecían en su visión. Era obvio que en un rato luciría un lindo color morado en su ojo.

Todos se miraron entre sí pero optaron por no hablar. Conocían a Hermione Granger y sabían que en situaciones extremas era capaz mandarles un par de hechizos. Ron sabía de ello, sino cómo olvidar el Opugno o el Acueducto, del cual había sido víctima durante su adolescencia.

— Pero ¿Cómo? No entiendo ¿Qué ocurrió? Sam, me alegra que estés vivo, pero habían dicho que…

— Que estaba muerto. Sí, estuve muerto o casi…

"Aquemarre llevaba a Sam directo a la Sala de las Almas, de repente, antes de ingresar, un hombre se les acercó. Sam lo reconoció de inmediato. Era el guerrero irreverente del Arcángel Emmanuel Castiel. Siempre aparecía cuando más se le necesitaba y ahora ¡Vaya que lo necesitaba!

— Harpía. Tú no me ves, ¿me entiendes?―La mujer solo sintió y juntos los tres, se apresuraron a ingresar rápidamente a la sala.

— Sam, escúchame. Te sacaré el alma por algunos minutos. Es necesario que crean que estás muerto. Lo vi. Es la única forma de que puedan salir todos con vida de este lugar. Al mago Malfoy es imposible sacarle el alma sin que ésta de inmediato sea llevada a ese caldero o al infierno (el verdadero)… en cambio contigo es posible, ― Sam solo aceptó lo que su amigo le ofrecía.

Al rato estaba fuera de su cuerpo. Se sentía extraño, liviano y, a pesar de ser solo transparencia, sentía frío.

Salió del cuarto, junto a Castiel, dejando su cuerpo allí. Al cabo de unos minutos y cuando Castiel se encontraba conversando con Perséfone, procedió a ingresar nuevamente a su cuerpo. Luego de lo cual huyó, dejándolo atrás, tal, como se lo había prometido a Castiel.

Dios sabía lo que hacía y le había dado las fuerzas y los conocimientos intuitivos para abandonar ese infierno. Al parecer Dios enviaba a su emisario con un mensaje para la diosa… un plan o un acuerdo o algo similar. Castiel no lo quiso comentar de ello con él.

Ahora debía huir. Y lo hizo tan rápido como pudo, si bien eran los dominios de Hades, Dios es todopoderoso y allanó el camino para él, logrando salir al rato después que sus amigos habían escapado".

— Con todo lo que le debes al de allá arriba, deberías hacerte Sacerdote, hermano.

— Dean, Dios quiere que siga persiguiendo engendros, mandándolo donde les corresponde estar.

— Me asusté tanto… Pensé realmente que estabas muerto . ― Hermione acercó nuevamente a Sam.

Harry les hizo un gesto al resto para que los dejaran solos. No debían interrumpir. Al parecer el enojo de Draco tenía fundamentos. Su amiga tenía más interés en Sam Winchester que en su marido. "― ¡Draco estúpido! Debiste haberle dicho la verdad"― Pensó Harry.

— Terminaremos de arreglar las cosas y comenzaremos a descender. Nos vemos a los pies de la colina. Nos iremos en el vehículo hasta el pueblo.

Fue Ron quien se dirigió a Hermione con un tono de voz no propio de él. Estaba enojado con su amiga. Draco se iba, y ella de inmediato se mostraba interesada en el cazador. Bueno, hacía rato que le había demostrado interés en ese hombre. Pobre Draco… si no se apuraba, Hermione terminaría en brazos de otro… y por lo visto, el camino estaba bastante avanzado

— Siento que tu esposo se haya enojado contigo. Fue mi culpa, yo no debí…

Pero ahora fue la misma Hermione quien suavemente tomó el rostro de Sam con ambas manos y besó suavemente los labios de él. Sam se sentía en el paraíso mismo, era un regalo divino sentir esos delgados labios posados en los suyos. El primer beso no llegó a sentirlo, en cambio ahora era como probar la miel misma… como tocar el cielo…

Fue él quien también tomó su rostro de ella y logró ponerse de pie.

— Me alegra que estés bien, Sam.

Sam sonrió y ahora era su turno. Con un ímpetu salido del alma, buscó nuevamente la boca de ella, quien solo dejó que pasara. Quería sentirlo. Quería sentirse mujer. Quería sentirse querida nuevamente. Sam profundizó en el beso, buscando con su lengua abrirse paso en ella. Hermione se lo permitió, mientras cruzaba sus brazos por sobre los hombros de él. Sam la atrajo más a su cuerpo, cruzando él también sus brazos por su cintura, en donde sus manos subían y bajaban por su espalda.

Sin darse cuenta ambos. Cerca de ahí estaba un mago que, un hechizo de invisibilidad, los observaba invadido los celos y la rabia. Draco Malfoy veía cómo perdía poco a su esposa. El frío, calculador y engreído Draco Malfoy era cambiado por un muggle. Su esposa tenía otro hombre. Se había dedicado tanto a su cometido que se olvidó por completo de entregarle amor. La había perdido. Se había dedicado a perderla. Y qué tristeza… verla ahora besándose con otro… ¿qué pasaría después? Ellos se separarían para siempre… y de ahí, un paso para saberla compartiendo su cuerpo con otro…

**_Qué tristeza que todo nuestro amor_**  
><strong><em>Se haya perdido pues no dejamos<em>**  
><strong><em>Nada construido por lo contrario<em>**  
><strong><em>Terminamos ofendidos<em>**

**_Qué tristeza agotamos todas las conversaciones_**  
><strong><em>Sin lograr salvar algunas ilusiones<em>**  
><strong><em>Qué tristeza que lo nuestro terminó...<em>**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Descendían del jet en el aeropuerto de Gatwick y efectivamente, allí estaba dispuesta una comitiva del Hospital San Mungo, en una antigua ambulancia esperando a Pansy. La habían trasladado desde Atenas, en un coma inducido y con un diagnóstico de gravedad, con riesgo vital. La responsabilidad del traslado, recaía del medimago, J.T. Maxwell quien también era médico muggle y que trabajaba en Litochoro.

Durante todo el viaje Dean Winchester estuvo al lado de ella, cuidándola y tomándole la mano. Sam jamás había visto a su hermano tan interesado en una mujer. Dean siempre fue un mujeriego sin remedio, pero ahora había encontrado a la mujer que llenaba su corazón. Esperaba que se salvara y como fuera, él iba a estar con ella… o en el mejor de los casos, poder llevarse consigo a Nueva York.

— Un muggle no puede ir a San Mungo.―Fue uno de los enfermeros quien se dirigió s Dean, que intentaba subir a la ambulancia con ella.

— No puede irse sola. Debe estar con alguien.

— No irá sola.

En aquel momento un hombre y una mujer de unos cincuenta años se acercaron. La mujer, era bajita, de cabello negro y liso, cortado en melena. El hombre, alto, de ojos azules y cabello blanco y de aspecto severo se acercaba a la camilla. La mujer tomó la mano de Pansy.

— Hija…

La pareja subió con Pansy a la ambulancia y se fueron juntos.

— Yo les envié una lechuza y les expliqué lo valiente que ha sido Pansy todo este tiempo y que una víctima más de Lucius Malfoy.―Harry le explicó a Dean que había quedado triste.

— Vamos al Ministerio. Hay una recompensa para los cazadores. ¿Lo sabían?

— Pues no.―Dean y Sam se sorprendieron. Hermione algo les había insinuado, pero nunca fue muy precisa.

— Es obvio que luego de salvar al mundo mágico y haber derrotado a esas dos alimañas, se les entregue un agradecimiento.―Hermione tomó la mano de Sam.

— ¿Lo sabías, linda?― Ella asintió.―Vayan ustedes. Yo debo arreglar algunas cosas. Ya sabes,. en casa... Además quiero ver a mis hijos. ¡Ah! Antes que se me olvide: tienen una reserva en el hotel Hampton Hilton para que puedan descansar el tiempo que estimen necesario.

— Oh. Eso es… Grandioso.

— Voy contigo.―Luna le tomó la mano a su amiga y juntas desaparecieron. Aprovechando que en el hangar solo estaban ellos.

Ambas aparecieron en las afueras de la pista de patinaje en el patio de la Mansión Malfoy. Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, pero no estaba oscuro. Al contrario, se encontraba todo iluminado. Al parecer ya había comenzado con la reconstrucción de la mansión, pues no se veían escombros. Draco, se había apresurado en comenzar. Pero que no pensara que ella iba a vivir allí. Mañana mismo se iría con sus dos hijos al departamento que tiempo atrás compró en el centro de Londres. Lamentablemente ese departamento quedaba justo frente al de las Empresas Malfoy. Debía luego buscar otro lugar en donde vivir. Debía poner distancia entre ella y Draco. No así entre él y sus hijos. Eso jamás se le pasaría por la mente. Haría lo que el tribunal decretara en cuanto al régimen de visitas.

— ¿En qué piensas amiga?

— En que ya no viviré más acá.

— Me suena raro, Hermi que te vayas a separar de Draco… ustedes se aman… a menos que tú te hayas enamorado de Sam… no te culpo. Sam es muy lindo.

— Lo es.

— Pero es con Draco con quien estas casada y con quien tienes dos hijos.―Hermione sonrió.

— Venga. Vamos a ver nuestras familias.

Ambas ingresaron al bunker. Adentro estaba todo iluminado y se escuchaba música suave.  
>En efecto. Draco estaba comiendo un pastel con sus hijos. El resto de la familia también festejaba con jugo de calabaza y cerveza de mantequilla. Todos celebraban que ya la amenaza de las brujas no existía y podían volver a sus vidas normales.<p>

— ¡Mamá!―Gritó Scorpius y junto a Rose Luna corrieron a abrazar a su madre.

Draco no la miró. Sabía que había llegado pero se sentía incapaz de acercársele, porque presentía que sus celos lo traicionarían y terminaría haciendo una escenita parecida a la vivida en la mañana.

Por su parte Luna estaba con Jane, su pequeña de diez años, junto a Ron, quien luego de un rato quería irse junto a Luna. Pero esta le dijo que estarían juntos luego del matrimonio, a lo que el colorín enamorado no tuvo de otra que aguantarse… y sobretodo aguantar las bromas de Charlie y George.

Por su lado, Hermione, en toda la velada no cruzó palabra con su esposo, sin embargo no le importó ya que él tampoco él intentó buscarla. Todos se dieron cuenta de la situación, pero disimulaban.

De apoco se fueron yendo. Los Weasley decidieron que esa noche la pasarían en sus casas. Harry llegó al cabo de unas dos horas y se fue con Ginny y los suyos.

— Es hora de acostarse.―Le dijo Hermione a Scorpius quien se había quedado dormido en uno de los sofás. Lo tomó en brazos, y se despidió en silencio de Fleur y Bill, que se quedarían esa noche en bunker, y junto a Rose Luna, se fue a las habitaciones.

Luego de acostar a ambos niños, se retiró a su alcoba. Espera que Draco no estuviera allí. No quería comenzar una riña a esa hora de la noche. Quería descansar para levantarse temprano y comenzar a ordenar lo que se llevaría al departamento. Y de paso, ordenar el tema del colegio de Rose, pues ese era el último semestre en su colegio ya que el próximo año debería elegir un colegio de magia.

Al encender la luz de la habitación, vio que Draco estaba acostado en la cama, vistiendo solo con su pantalón, descalzo y sin camisa. Despierto, con ambos brazos cruzado en su cabeza. Al verla de inmediato se puso de pie.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí. Creí que dormirías con tu muggle.―Si bien su voz era pausada y calmada, sus ojos demostraba una total ira y sobre todo celos.

— ¿¡Pero qué te has creído!?

— Te besa rico, ¿no es así? ¿Te gusta que él te toque no?

— ¡Suéltame Draco! ¡Has bebido demasiado!―Draco la había aprisionado contra la puerta mientras que ambas manos de él apretaban los glúteos de ella, acercando el cuerpo de su esposa hacia el suyo con total furia.

— Deberías primero limpiarte la boca, antes de hablarme…

— ¿Qué?

Draco la empujó a la cama y se posó sobre ella. Luego hizo aparecer un pañuelo.

— Te limpias la boca o te la limpio yo.―Le dijo amenazante. Lo celos ya no los podía controlar. Todo exacerbado por licor ingerido.

— ¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame!―Pero Draco hizo uso de su fuerza. Con solo una mano logró aprisionar las dos ella por sobre su cabeza y con la otra le limpió con fuerza la boca a Hermione, corriendo su lápiz labial.

— ¡Draco! ¡Me haces daño!

— No quiero que tengas vestigios de ese cuando yo te toque, o cuando yo quiera tomar lo que me pertenece. Soy tu marido, Granger y por lo tanto debes responder como mi mujer que eres…

Y dicho eso juntó su boca con la ella, era un beso salvaje, abriendo su boca y mordiendo los labios de su mujer. Hermione intentaba soltarse, pero mientras más luchaba más fuerte la mordía. Sintió que su corazón iba a estallar de miedo. Draco no actuaba así. Era el alcohol que hacía de las suyas.

— Así te gusta, ¿no? El sexo fuerte ¿no? Si quieres ahora mismo lo hacemos, ¿no?

— ¡Draco, por favor, no me hagas daño! Eres más fuerte que yo… y...

— ¿Piensas que soy capaz de violarte? Vamos Granger… Primero me crees un necrófilo, luego juras que no te amo… y… ¡Vaya! Ahora crees que soy un violador. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Con quién te casaste, Hermione Granger?―Draco se puso de pie. Tomó su chaqueta y zapatos, para salir de la habitación, a pesar de que sus deseos eran verdaderamente hacerle el amor a su mujer.―Mañana a las diez te veo en mi despacho. Ya pedí que me tuvieran preparado el escrito de nuestro divorcio.

— ¿Divorcio? Creí que solo era una separación.

— No. Si vamos a hacer algo, pues hagámoslo como debe ser… y de una vez nos divorciamos. Así puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu muggle. Yo me alejaré de ti, no así de mis hijos. ¡Ah! Y aprovecha de sacarme mucho dinero… di que eres víctima de violencia intrafamiliar, así el tribunal te entregará todas las garantía…― Salió cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Hermione se sentó en la cama. ¿Era eso lo que quería? ¿Quería divorciarse de su esposo? A lo mejor era eso lo que esperaba. ¿Era entonces ella quien no lo amaba? ¿Por qué con Sam se sentía tan bien, pero culpable? ¿Por qué si fue ella quien pidió separarse, ahora le dolía que Draco dijera "divorcio" en vez de "separación"?

Suspiró. No sabía qué pensar. Su matrimonio caía en un precipicio. Obra maestra entonces de Lucius Malfoy. Al fin su sueño estaba cumplido. Su hijo se separaba de la sangre sucia. Si ambos lo tenían todo planificado desde hacía años, pues bien, les daría en el gusto. Se divorciaría. Dejaría a Draco para hiciera lo que quisiera con su vida. Al fin y al cabo él nunca la quiso, solo se divirtió con ella y la usó para sus fines.

Luego de darse una ducha, se sentó en su computador. Sabía que no se dormiría al instante por todo lo vivido aquel día. Al cabo de unos segundos ingresó a su correo, en donde de inmediato se dio cuenta de que tenía varios correos de Mary Ann Christenssen, su amiga policía de Nueva York. Así que leyó el último:

_"Sé que has de estar ocupada, por eso no me has contestado. Pero el Comisario Daniels me ha vuelto a preguntar si aceptas la propuesta de volver al Departamento. Requiere una jefa en la unidad de Criminalística. Serías la Detective Jefe. Comienzas a en dos semanas. Si estás de acuerdo, Avísame. Saludos tu amiga Mary Ann._"

Hermione leyó y leyó varias veces el correo. Luego de lo cual respondió "Acepto el cargo" y presionó el ícono de "Enviar".


	70. Tu firma, mi condena

_**Yo era feliz contigo, vida mía. Tú eras principio y fin de mi alegría **_  
><em><strong>Yo te creía fiel como la luna que acude a protegernos cada día. <strong>_

_**Yo era feliz contigo, vida mía. Tú eras mi perro fiel, yo era tu guía **_  
><em><strong>Hasta que desperté de mi locura y pude comprender que me mentías.<strong>_

Hermione se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera de la oficina central de Empresas Malfoy. No fue recibida como otras veces. Al parecer la secretaria tenía órdenes estrictas respecto a su persona. Tuvo que quedarse en la sala de espera como cualquier otro visitante. Debía haberse asesorado por un abogado. Iba sola. Ahora se arrepentía. Tanto Sam como la misma Luna le dijeron que no fuera sola, que debía estar con un profesional a su lado, muggle o mago… quien fuera, pero al final, y por cosa de tiempo, optó por presentarse sin compañía. Sin embargo no era tonta y sabía perfectamente que nada debía firmar a la primera. Aunque conocía a Draco y sabía que no la iba dejar en la calle, pero a pesar de eso, ella no quería nada para sí. Sus hijos merecían todo. Total, ella podía trabajar. Por otra parte, no quería deberle nada a Draco.

A pesar de tener claro qué decir o qué hacer, igual su corazón no paraba de latir acelerado. Sí, estaba nerviosa. Volvía a su mente el deseo de estar con algún apoyo. Sam quiso acompañarla esa mañana, pero ella se negó. Eso fue temprano cuando ella lo llamó a su móvil para invitarlo a almorzar. Quería saber cómo le había ido en el Ministerio.

Ahora se encontraba allí sentada. Como esperando el Juicio Final. Disimuladamente se tocaba de vez en cuando el labio. Aún lo tenía hinchado y un una pequeña marca roja producto del beso salvaje que Draco le había dado la noche anterior. Suponía que él tendría algo similar, pues ella también se había defendido. Por más que quiso ocultarlo con maquillaje, el labio hinchado ahí seguía y lo que es peor, le escocía. Más que por el dolor, sino por las ganas de que ese beso hubiese sido distinto o mejor, que Draco hubiese seguido insistiendo y se hubiese quedado con ella en la noche. Pero no. Se fue de la habitación, dejándola con ganas de más. No le dijo nada. No podía mostrar más debilidad con aquel hombre que tanto daño le había causado. Era hora de liberarlo de su contrato forzado y que fuera feliz con quien quisiera. Ella… pues ya vería. El hecho que Sam estuviera a su lado, no significaba que él fuera el reemplazante de Draco. Debía estar un tiempo a solas. No podía a la primera enfrascarse en una nueva relación, en consideración a que amaba a Draco con todas sus fuerzas y si besó a Sam, lo hizo para darle celos a su esposo. Lo conocía tan bien, que podría apostar a que ese día en el Monte Olimpo, estaba agazapado por ahí o con algún hechizo de invisibilidad, viendo cómo Sam lograba besarla. ¡Dios qué tonta! ¿Cómo podía crearle falsas expectativas a Sam? Él era tan bueno, tan gentil, tan veraz… que no se merecía eso. Y Draco… su Draco… el único gran amor de su vida… su esposo, al que estaba a punto de perder… y para siempre.

Draco le dijo que tenía que estar a las diez en punto, pero ya eran las diez y quince y nada… se puso de pie… comenzó a dar vueltas. Se miraba de repente en el espejo que allí estaba: su ropa, un traje de lino de dos piezas (chaqueta y falda) de color beige y una blusa roja de encajes que hacía juego con sus zapatos de tacón aguja rojos, hacían verla totalmente femenina. Su cabello liso caía suavemente por sus hombros. Sí, aquella mañana se había esmerado en verse bella… Bella para Draco. Aunque bien sabía que nada de lo que hiciera volvería el tiempo atrás.

10:30… nada.

— Señorita, el Señor Malfoy está retrasado.―Se dirigió a la secretaria. Una mujer de unos treinta años, delgada de cabello rubio y de facciones atractivas. Podría incluso llegar a sentir celos de ella, por pecar de bella. Pero sabía que ese papel ya no le quedaba.

— Debe esperarlo. Él vendrá.―Respondió indiferente. Podría Hermione asegurar que esa respuesta por parte de la secretaria había sido casi altanera e incluso insolente, considerando que aún era la Señora Malfoy.

11:00…

11:30… Un retraso imperdonable. 5 Minutos más y se iría.

11:34 y al fin se abrió la puerta. Ingresó un hombre gordito y pequeño con un maletín. Al parecer era uno de los abogados de Draco.

— Usted debe ser la Señora Hermione Malfoy.―Ella asintió. El hombre le dio la mano en señal de saludo.―Por acá, sígame.

La condujo hasta la sala de reuniones del piso. Había una mesa rectangular con cubierta de mármol negro Marquina y sillas de castaño. Suaves y relucientes. El lugar era hermoso, con dos grandes ventanales en vidrio catedral con sendas cortinas color granate que llegaban al piso. Solo un par de veces había estado en ese lugar. En alguna reunión con ejecutivos en donde Draco le había solicitado su compañía.

— Asiento, por favor.

Hermione se acomodó frente al hombre, y mientras dejaba su bolso de mano en la silla contigua, llegó Draco. Abrió la puerta y entró sin saludar.

— Continúen.―Dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua embotellada. Venía con un terno negro, con la camisa desabotonada en el primer botón y sin corbata. Lucía lentes oscuros y su cabello estaba húmedo. Parecía que venía recién saliendo de la ducha y que había pasado una noche de juergas.

Hermione pudo notar que sus labios también lucían hinchados. Incluso la marca roja (por la mordida) era mucho más grande que la que ella tenía. Se sintió tan mal al verlo así. Era obvio que sería el chisme del día en la oficina.

Se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y se dirigió al hombre. No miró a Hermione.

— ¿Tienes mi copia?

— Aún no le he entregado la copia a su esposa.

— ¿Y qué esperas?―Ese era su típico tono arrogante y de palabras arrastradas que tan bien le quedaba.

Draco recibió su ejemplar. Eran hojas del tamaño oficio escritas por ambos lados. No estaban divorciándose del matrimonio mágico, era el matrimonio muggle el que procedían a eliminar.  
>Hermione recibió su ejemplar. En ese momento, mientras Draco colocaba la botella en la mesa, advirtió que él ya no lucía su anillo de matrimonio. En su lugar se podía observar la marca blanquecina en la piel producto del roce del metal, prueba inequívoca de que allí lució un anillo por mucho tiempo.<p>

— Y bien, comencemos.

Hermione no oía. No se explicaba cómo había llegado a ese punto.

— "En Londres... a... bla… bla...bla..." ―Así inició el relato el abogado: "―…aludiendo ambas partes comunicación inefectiva, problemas irreconciliables de pareja e incompatibilidad de caracteres… bla… bla…―"

Miraba a su esposo quien seguía con la vista cada palabra que el abogado leía mientras que ella no estaba poniendo atención. Recordaba cómo lo había conocido... cuando la protegió de Ron... cuando fueron novios. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! Era tan lindo recordar cuando estudiaban juntos en la Torre de los Premios Anuales y él la interrumpía con sus besos...

— "El patrimonio de la familia Malfoy... queda entonces estipulado... 51% de las acciones... pago de manutención perpetua... Las Empresas de Minería serán divididas...―" Seguía leyendo el hombre.

Tenía el recuerdo vívido de aquella noche en que Draco le había pedido ser su esposa. Aquella noche no pudo probar la champaña cara y tampoco pudo comer la cena exquisita preparada en su honor. Es que ya venía en camino Rose Luna. Si hubiera sabido, jamás habría permitido separarse de él... jamás habría vivido en Nueva York...

— "Y por consiguiente el régimen de visitas queda establecido..."

Tanto dolor vivido sin saber quién era. Llegó a pensar que su hija era producto de una relación no consentida al no recordar nada de Draco. Lo más lindo fue cuando lo encontró aquella mañana en Manhattan mientras Rose patinaba… Sí, fue tan especial ese encuentro. Ver al hombre que idealizó en sueños, ahí, delante de ella. ¡No! Eso jamás lo olvidaría. Fue un encuentro especial, ya que al segundo de verlo, solo quería abrazarlo y besarlo. Draco era… ¡Es tan especial! Sonría leventemente al recordar cada facción de él. Y lo miraba disimuladamente, mientras él seguía leyendo atentamente el acta. Su piel era tan tersa, su rostro tan varonil… sus labios finos y suaves como la seda; Su aroma… aroma exquisito a menta y madera que la hacían estremecer completamente… su manos… esas delgadas manos que habían tocado su cuerpo cada centímetro y que la hacían estremecer.

— "Por lo que establece que ambos niños realizarán estudios de magia en el colegio Hogwarts...―"

¡Oh Hogwarts! ¡Cuánto extrañaba ese colegio! Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, al momento exacto en que Draco la besó por primera vez en aquella escalera de la Torre de Astronomía.  
>— "En cuanto a las propiedades de las propiedades de Irlanda, la de campo en Asturias y la de veraneo en la Isla de Pascua... ―"<p>

Fue tan lindo recordar aquel día, porque ambos pensaban que sus amigos los rechazarían, sin embargo, las respuestas de ellos fueron tan distintas, incluso algunos hasta los felicitaron…  
>— Entonces señora Malfoy, firme acá.<p>

El hombrecito le entregaba un lápiz para que firmara y eso la aterrizaba nuevamente en la sala de reuniones. Draco la miraba entusiasmado. Era la primera vez en todo ese rato que le dirigía una mirada. Ella tomó el lápiz y miró en donde el abogado le señalaba con su dedo índice.

— Vamos, Hermione. Si firmas, nos evitaremos cualquier otro trámite en el Tribunal.  
>Estaba atónita. Cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba. Iba a firmar. Acomodó el lápiz en su mano y acercó el escrito a su puño.<p>

Draco dejó de sonreír. No lo podía creer. Hermione iba a firmar. Se iba a divorciar de él. ¿Entendería todo lo que abogado había leído? ¿Se daría cuenta de que ahora era la dueña de la mitad de las empresas Malfoy? Y que por tanto se tendrían que seguir viendo. Pero en el fondo lo que menos le importaba era eso. La pena enorme era que iba a firmar y con eso nunca más serían marido y mujer. Su lindo matrimonio se venía abajo y para siempre.

— No. No firmaré.

— ¿Qué?― El abogado le brindó una sonrisa casi cínica.― ¿Considera que es muy poco lo que le deja su esposo?

— No se trata de eso. Draco…

— Respóndele a él. Yo solo firmo los documentos.―Se quitó las gafas oscuras y procedió a firmar un ejemplar, luego tomó el de Hermione y también lo firmó.―Ahora firma tú. Con tu firma quedamos divorciados.―Le dijo desafiante, esperando a que ella no lo firmara. Ya que conociéndola estaba seguro que haría todo lo contrario.

— No. No lo haré. Primero, porque no entendí nada lo que dijo este señor. Y segundo, porque creo que yo también me debo asesorar por un profesional. Así que si me permites...―Tomó un ejemplar y lo guardó en su bolso.―Permiso. Esta reunión se acabó. La próxima que haya, solo vendrá mi representante. Buenas tardes.―Y a pesar de que Draco le había dicho que se dirigiera a su abogado, todo lo que dijo se lo dijo a él y mirándolo directamente. Pero su rostro no era de enojo. Al parecer, la supergenio Granger en verdad no había escuchado o entendido nada de lo que el abogado le había leído.

— Hermione, por favor espera. Lawler, te puedes retirar. Más tarde nos comunicamos.―El hombre ordenó sus documentos y haciendo una especie de reverencia los dejó solos.

— ¿Por qué no quieres firmar?

— Ya lo dije.

— No escuchaste nada de lo que dijo el abogado ¿No?―Le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella. Hermione retrocedió un paso, pero sus zapatos de tacón aguja la traicionaron. Se le dobló el pie. Draco de inmediato la rodeó con sus brazos. Sintió un golpe eléctrico en su cuerpo al oler ese suave aroma a jazmín y vainilla que tantas veces lo volvieron loco.

— Gracias. Creo que es hora de irme.―La cercanía de él la ponía nerviosa. Se sentía como una adolescente ante su intimidante persona.

— ¿Estás segura que quieres seguir con esto? ―Le preguntó aún sin soltarla.

— Fuiste tú quien quiso el divorcio.

La miró a los ojos, luego su mirada bajó a los labios de ella y pudo reparar en la notoria inflamación de estos y en la pequeña herida del costado. Esa marca se la había dejado él. Él le había causado daño. Pero por más sádico que pudiese parecer, le excitaba demasiado la escena y las ganas de volver a repetirlo lo invadían por completo. Fueron segundo eternos. Ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro.

— Lamento haberte causado esto.―Le rosó los labios con su dedo índice. Ella bajó la mirada pues sintió que se ruborizó.

— Yo también lamento haberte mordido.― Respondió con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Qué harás luego que firmes?

Al fin él lograba cortar el contacto. La soltó y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Le dio la espalda, no quería mostrarle debilidad. Sentía que la amaba tanto, pero que a la vez, ella no merecía ese amor. Apenas vio un problema en el matrimonio, de inmediato se lanzó a los brazos de otro.

— Me han ofrecido un trabajo en Nueva York… como detective en la Sexta Co..

— ¡Piensas irte nuevamente! ¿Y los niños? ¡¿Te los vas a llevar?

— Bueno…

— ¡Ni sueñes con que me quitarás a mis hijos! ― Ahora la miraba irritado.

— No. Jamás he pensado en quitártelos. Debo analizar bien mi situación ya que Rose está estudiando y le queda solo este semestre. Así que…

— Nos dividiremos a los niños. "Este es tuyo y este es mío" ¿no?

— Si así lo quieres ver… Bueno Draco, creo que me debo ir.

— ¿Vas a verte con tu muggle?―Otra vez los celos. Ya no los podía controlar, pero es que sinceramente el verla cerca de ese hombre le daban ganas de estrujarle el pescuezo a él y a ella… pues encerrarla… más, bien, encerrarse con ella.

— Si te refieres a Sam, pues él se llama Sam Winchester, y no es "mi muggle", es una gran persona y no se merece que lo odies tanto.

— ¡Vi cómo te besabas con él!

— Lo sé. Yo sabía que estabas allí. Y por eso mismo, siento que Sam no se merece esto. Te dejo Draco… debo ir a verlo. Que tengas buen día.

— ¡Herm…!―Pero Hermione salió de la oficina. Momento que el abogado aprovechó para reingresar a la sala.

— Señor, hay formas para lograr que ella firme. Podemos solicitar la tuición completa de sus dos hijos.

— No. Nada de eso. Mi esposa firmará cuando lo estime conveniente.

A pesar de tener un pequeño respiro por la no firma de ella. Su mundo caía. Sabía que tarde o temprano recibiría el documento indicando que ya no serían esposos. Respiró profundo, metió su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, sacó su anillo, que adrede se lo había quitado y lo volvió a poner su dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Sabía que no debía quitárselo y también sabía que eso había calado en Hermione porque advirtió cuando ella reparó en la falta de éste en su mano.  
>Pero aun así sentía que caía en un precipicio. No debía permitir que su matrimonio cayera a ese precipicio.<p>

¡Malditas Brujas que aparecieron en sus vidas!

¡Maldito Lucius Malfoy que aún le seguía penando a pesar de estar tras las rejas!

**_ Todo se derrumbó dentro de mí, dentro de mí _**  
><strong><em>Hasta mi aliento ya me sabe a hiel, me sabe a hiel <em>**  
><strong><em>Mira mi cuerpo como se quiebra <em>**  
><strong><em>Mira mis lágrimas como no cesan por ti.<em>**

Una hora más tarde, ingresaba a su despacho en el Ministerio de Magia. Draco Malfoy debía realizar el informe respecto de la derrota de Alice y Elly, y de su padre, Lucius Malfoy. Ese era un trámite de suma importancia ya que con eso se podría iniciar prontamente el nuevo juicio contra Lucius.

— ¡Eres estúpido o te estás haciendo! Mira.

Harry Potter llegaba a la oficina de Draco con un ejemplar de El Profeta en donde se veía a Hermione saliendo de la oficina de Empresas Malfoy y al lado de ella un titular: "Se divorcia el matrimonio perfecto del Mundo Mágico".

— ¿Cómo se enteraron?―Lo tomó y leyó. Ahora todo el mundo sabía que estaba pasando por una crisis.

— Alguien filtró la información, aunque eso no es lo grave. Lo grave es que te divorcies. ¡Debiste haberle dicho la verdad a Hermione! Ella aún cree que planeaste todo con tu padre siendo adolescente y lo que es peor, que te metiste con esa bruja.

— Ella ya tiene con quien divertirse, Potter. Fue ella quien al final terminó siendo infiel.

— Lo hace para darte celos. Si ambos siguen con esta farsa, terminarán odiándose o lamentándose el resto de sus vidas. ¿Qué harías si ella al final decirse quedarse con Winchester? ¿Qué tal si él realmente la conquista? ¿Qué harías si se va con los niños a América.

— Tiene todo el derecho de irse a donde quiera. Pero mis hijos, son mis hijos y se quedan conmigo.

— No se los puedes quitar Draco. Sabes que por derecho propio ella tiene la tuición de ambos, si quieres quitárselos... bueno, o se ponen de acuerdo los dos o tendrías que probar ante el tribunal muggle que ella no es capaz de ejercer su rol materno... y sabes que eso no es verdad. Hermione es una madre excelente. Sus hijos la adoran y todo el mundo sabe cómo es ella con los niños. Además fue policía. Todo eso jugaría en tu contra al momento de querer tener tú los cuidados de tus hijos. Y en cuanto al tema legal mágico… pues… ya sabes, es heroína de guerra. Jamás te darían el favor, por un Auror que seas.

— Lo sé... el karma del ex mortífago… ¡Qué estupidez!

— Creo que más estúpido es que no le digas la verdad. Si no lo haces, lo haré yo.

— ¡No Potter! No te metas en esto.

— Me meto porque quiero a Hermione como si propia familia. Hazlo Malfoy. Dile la verdad antes que sea demasiado tarde. Tienes una semana. Si no, hablaré yo. No puedes dejar que tu matrimonio se vaya por la borda sin antes luchar. Sé que aún tus sentimientos no están claros a raíz de lo que hizo tu padre en el pensadero. Pero a estas alturas ya deberías comenzar a sentir algo… los celos son una señal.

— La amo Potter. Odio verla con otro.

— ¿Entonces? ¡Actúa! ¡Pero actúa rápido!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Al medio día Hermione se encontró con Sam en el restorán del Hotel. Dean había logrado obtener un pase especial para ingresar a San Mungo para ver a Pansy Parkinson, en consideración a todos los servicios prestados en el mundo mágico, el mismo Ministerio le concedió dicho pase.

Sam también le había contado respecto de recompensa que el Ministerio de Magia les entregó, el cual consistía en una suma de dinero muy grande. Suficiente para que en América pudieran comprar una casa más amplia, pagar sus cuentas y vivir tranquilos por lo menos hasta morirse. Y por fin se olvidarían de clonar tarjetas y de engañar a la policía. Además les sobraría dinero para poder hacer sus cacerías sin pasar necesidades.

— Dean ha pensado llevarse a Pansy a Estados Unidos.

— Eso sería fantástico. Sus antecedentes penales han quedado limpios... con todo lo que ocurrió, ella resultó ser una víctima más de Lucius Malfoy.―En ese momento recibían la carta con el menú por parte de uno de los empleados.

— Si todo sale bien, podríamos irnos este fin de semana. Alquilaríamos un avión privado con capacidad para una camilla y la llevaríamos al mejor hospital en Nueva York.

— ¿Y los padres de ella? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Han conversado con ellos?

— Dean tiene gran poder de convencimiento.

— Espero que todo les resulte bien.

— Y tú amor, ¿qué has pensado? Me dijiste que hoy recibiste el acta de divorcio... ¿La firmaste?

— Aún no. Debo analizarla. Más tarde tengo una cita con una abogada muggle y mágica. Hay cosas muy técnicas que no entiendo.―Sam asintió.

— Lamento ser el motivo de tu divorcio.

— No lo lamentes, Sam. No eres tú. Draco se lo buscó... su engaño no tiene perdón. Tú eres el ángel que me acompaña...

— "Tu ángel" Sí, eso lo tengo claro. ¡Qué tonto! Creí que te divorciabas por mí. Brujita hermosa, tú amas al estirado de tu marido. Y se ve que él también, sino cómo explicas esto. ―Decía mientras se apuntaba el ojo estilo oso panda que lucía.―Un hombre que no esté verdaderamente enamorado, no pelea delante de todos por su mujer y él lo hizo. Si no le importaras, le habría dado lo mismo.―Hermione guardó silencio. Sam tenía razón. Si decía no amarla y si ese hechizo fue tan efectivo, ¿por qué entonces se puso celoso?

— Debes ser fuerte si te vas a divorciar y saber en el fondo de tu corazón que no lo amas… y estar muy segura que él tampoco te quiere. Hermione… mi Pequeña Brujita… tu Sam te quiere mucho y como te quiere tanto desea que elijas lo mejor. Yo estaré en Nueva York por si algún día me quieres buscar.―Ella sonrió. Sam era todo cariño.

— Me han ofrecido volver a trabajar como detective.

— ¿Aceptaste?

— Sí, acepté. No obstante, con esto del divorcio… el colegio de Rose… no sé…

— No aceptes nada sin pensarlo bien, ¿sí? No hagas nada sin pensarlo dos o tres veces y más si fuera posible.

— ¿Sabes Sam? Creo que si no estuviera casada me daría la oportunidad de enamorarme de ti.

— Ya no te enamoraste de mí, mi pequeña y hermosa brujita, porque tú aún amas a tu esposo y eso debe primar por sobre todas tus decisiones. No me perdonaría jamás tener a mi lado a la mujer de mi vida, pero ella enamorada de otro.

Llegaba el joven a tomar la orden. Ambos comerían algo liviano. Sobre todo Hermione pues aún tenía una cita con una afamada abogada, que era mitad muggle y mitad bruja, sería ella quien la apoyaría con la revisión del contrato de divorcio.

Más tarde, a eso de las cinco de la tarde, se encontraba en el despacho de la abogada llamada Tracy Rumsfeld, que era una mujer de unos cincuenta años, delgada, con un moño apretado y rubia. Usaba gafas de marco negro y además lucía un maquillaje bastante recargado.

— Hemos visto que tu esposo te deja la mitad de todo a ti... y la otra mitad está dividida entre él y los niños... no entiendo qué le quieres cambiar a este acuerdo. ¡Te deja multimillonaria Hermione!

— Es que yo no quiero nada... nada para mí... quiero que modifiques acá en donde habla del 51% de las acciones, de la pensión de por vida... quiero se dé un dinero aceptable, mensualmente... no sé... cinco o diez mil dólares a los niños... Nada más. No requiero más. Además debe existir una cláusula que indique que el padre cancelará los traslados de avión de sus hijos desde Nueva York a Inglaterra hasta su mayoría de edad... y que los gastos escolares serán de su cargo... el resto me hago cargo yo.

— Hermione... perderás mucho dinero... es tu esposo, es su obligación ética y moral entregarte todo lo que te corresponde…

— Yo no quiero nada más, además porque no lo necesito. Lo que tenga que dar o quiera dar... que se lo dé a Rose Luna y a Scorpius cuando estos sean mayores. Mientras tanto, yo me haré cargo.

— Como quieras, pero déjame que te diga una cosa: eres una tonta, cualquiera en tu lugar aprovecharía la oportunidad de su vida.

— Cuando acepté que Draco era mi esposo, en Nueva York, no sabía que él era multimillonario y aun así me enamoré de él.

— Entiendo. Bueno, se nota que no eres interesada. En realidad eres una bruja excepcional, Hermione Granger, "Granger" a solas nuevamente.―Ella la miró y le brindó una triste sonrisa.

— ¿Cuándo podré firmar?

— Ahora mismo. No me demoro en arreglar todo.

— La mujer hizo un movimiento con su varita y al cabo de un segundo el nuevo escrito apareció con todas las adecuaciones realizadas por Tracy.

— ¿Firmarás ahora?

— Sí. Total Draco ya firmó, ¿No?

— Pero era el acta anterior, esa no tiene validez... Esta es la que vale.

— Lo sé.―Tomó el lápiz y estampó su firma en el nuevo escrito. Sentía que cada trazo que realizaba, era un corte a su alma, pues le dolía demasiado. ¡Dios se estaba divorciando del hombre que más amaba en la Tierra! ¿Pero qué sacaba con amarlo, si él la había engañado por años?

— Yo me contactaré con Lawler para que tramite la firma de Draco y así poder mandar el acta al Tribunal. Me imagino que mañana estará todo listo. Si ambas partes están de acuerdo, estarás divorciada a lo más en veinte días (y antes si usamos un poquitito de magia) ―Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Luego le pagó los honorarios a la abogada con dinero de su cuenta personal. Mal que mal haber sido heroína del mundo mágico también tenía sus beneficios.

En la tarde, y tal como se lo había solicitado a Marita, sus cosas estaban arregladas. Ese mismo día se iría al departamento. Bill y Fleur se despidieron de ella. Ninguno quiso tocarle el tema, sin embargo le desearon lo mejor en su nueva vida, aunque en el fondo esperaban que todo fuera un mal rato y que pronto se reconciliara con Draco.

Se apuró en salir de la casa con los niños, Marita y el gato. Steve, el esposo de Marita, se iría en la noche. Esperaría a Draco para entregarle las llaves y presentarle su renuncia. Él se iría con su esposa y con Hermione.

Draco se desocupó tarde de sus labores en el Ministerio. El informe resultó más largo de lo que pensaba. Tomando en cuenta que debía incorporar todos los detalles. Igual lamentaba que ese informe fuera tan lapidario para su padre. Con ese documento, Lucius Malfoy, purgaría condena por el resto de su existencia en Azkaban.

Se fue al bunker a eso de la una de madrugada. Ahí lo esperaba Steve quien le comentó lo que había ocurrido y que tanto Hermione, como Marita y los niños, habían hecho abandono de la casa. Solo quedaba él y los Elfos.

― Así que también me dejas, ¿No Steve? Luego de tantos años…

― Amo Malfoy, estoy casado y donde este mi Marita...

― Yo te entiendo. Anda ve. No la dejes. Nunca la dejes sola. Mira lo que me pasó a mi por privilegiar el trabajo y no el matrimonio.

El hombre le dio un apretón fuerte de manos al que por años fue su jefe. Luego salió por la escalera que subía hacia la pista de patinaje. Afuera lo esperaba un taxi que lo llevaría al centro de Londres en donde estaba su nueva morada. Pronto viajaría también junto a Marita y Hermione a Nueva York. Marita comenzaría a trabajar como profesora en un colegio y él buscaría un trabajo de chofer o mayordomo. Con las recomendaciones de Hermione, que era policía en cualquier hotel de renombre o un magnate afamado lo querría tener en sus filas.

Draco se tiró en un sofá. Al frente estaba la chimenea. Si quería la usaba y al instante estaría con Hermione en el departamento. Pero y si al llegar ¿la encontraba con Sam? ¿Sería capaz de verlos juntos nuevamente y no usar su varita en contra de él? Optó por quedarse en casa. Ya tendría tiempo para conversar con ella, aunque deseaba tenerla consigo, besarla y hacerla suya como tantas veces lo hizo.

A su lado había una mesa, sobre ella una botella con whisky... se sirvió un vaso. Y su mente comenzó a divagar por todo lo vivido en el último tiempo… las malditas brujas... el hechizo de su padre… su actuación ante Alice… lo vivido en el Inframundo… la pelea con la Hidra… En fin, eran tantos eventos en tan poco tiempo y ahora, lo peor se le venía. Debía poner atajo pronto… sino la pelea con la Hidra sería algo insignificante comparado con el dolor de perder a su mujer. No supo hasta qué hora estuvo allí, solo que despertó cuando Oco, la elfina doméstica, se acercó a él para avisarle que el desayuno estaba servido.

Luego de ducharse y desayunar, salió raudo a la oficina. Debía revisar algunos asuntos allí, para luego ir al Ministerio. Debía pronto decidirse qué trabajo tomaría por horario completo. Sentía que en el Ministerio no tenía mucho que hacer. Esperaba renunciar o pedir otra providencia. Sus empresas, a pesar de que existían gerentes muggles que sabían llevarla muy bien, requerían de una constante supervisión.

Entró en la oficina. Su secretaria, le dijo que le había dejado unos cuantos documentos para la firma.

— Señor Malfoy. El abogado que lleva la causa de su divorcio dijo que demanda ya había sido firmada por la Señora Malfoy y que la había presentado esta mañana en el tribunal.

— ¿Firmó?― Draco estaba incrédulo.

— Así es señor, su esposa… ahora ex esposa, firmó el divorcio. 


	71. Juntos

Draco no podía creer aun lo que su secretaria le dijo. Hermione había firmado el acta de divorcio. Pero eso era imposible, conociéndola como la conocía, sabía perfectamente que ella no querría nada de la fortuna Malfoy, menos hacerse partícipe del directorio. Algo no estaba bien. Algo no encajaba.

Pero ¿Y si ella sí quería ser partícipe de todo? ¿Y si al final pensó bien las cosas y aceptó todo por sus hijos? De ser así debería comenzar a trabajar en las empresas desde ahora. Eso le llamaba la atención, pues Hermione le había dicho sus intenciones de volver a Nueva York. Y si su intuición Malfoy no le fallaba, alguien mentía o alguien se había saltado un procedimiento.

Ante todo, debía verla de inmediato. Tenía que conversar con ella y salir de toda duda. ¡No podía seguir con ese juego! ¡Basta! Debía decirle a Hermione la verdad y si después de eso ella se negaba y decidía seguir con el divorcio, recién se daría por vencido.

Desapareció de su oficina y se fue directo al departamento de frente, que no era cualquier departamento, era un pent house, ubicado en el séptimo piso. Contaba con 5 habitaciones, cada una con baño privado, incluyendo uno de visitas, una cocina amplia, sala de lavado, de juegos y biblioteca. También tenía un hall de entrada y un living acogedor. Ese lugar se había adquirido, solamente para evitar que Draco, cuando se quedara trabajando hasta tarde, tuviera que ir a la Mansión, o cuando tuviesen que hacer trámites muggles en Londres, tuvieran un lugar cercano para descansar. Jamás pensó que alguien lo habitaría en forma constante… menos sus hijos y Hermione… aunque si todo le salía como lo había planeado… posiblemente él se quedara junto a ellos mientras se reconstruía la antigua Mansión Malfoy.

Al tocar, fue Marita quien abrió la puerta. (No quiso aparecerse al interior para no interrumpir "algo", porque por más que quisiera borrar esa imagen… aún veía a Hermione en brazos de Sam Winchester).

— ¡Señor Malfoy!―Una sonriente Marita lo recibió.

— Marita, ¿Cómo está?

— ¡Papá!―Scorpius llegó corriendo a la puerta de entrada, cargando unos juguetes y una varita. Draco de inmediato ingresó y tomó a su hijo en brazos.

— ¿Cómo estás, campeón?

— Bien papito. Mami dice que voy a ser un gran mago. Mira.―Le mostró una varita de juguete que tenía.

— Yo creo lo mismo. Algún día tendrás una verdadera. Marita, ¿dónde está Hermione? ―Decía mientras colocaba al niño en el suelo quien de inmediato procedió a sentarse en la alfombra para seguir jugando con dinosaurio color verde.

— Fue al colegio de la niña. Hoy regresaba a clases.

— Es verdad.―No recordaba que Hermione le comentara el regreso a clases de Rose. O si se lo dijo, tal vez lo había olvidado. Es que últimamente en su mente solo una palabra daba vueltas: "divorcio".

— Ha de estar por regresar. Si gusta la espera.

— Sí, la esperaré.

— Como diga señor. ¿Quisiera un té?

— Mejor si tuvieras una bebida gaseosa muggle de esas de cola con hielo.

— ¿Resaca, señor?

— ¡Uff!

— Bien. Se la traigo de inmediato.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, Hermione ingresaba al departamento. Lucía un abrigo negro hasta la rodilla. Debajo unos jeans ajustados, botas de color café de tacón algo y una blusa de hilo de mangas largas de color negro y un collar de finas piedrecillas, muy bello, pero sencillo. Se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero. Draco de inmediato reparó en su cintura pequeña que contrastaba con lo pronunciado de sus caderas. Tenía una figura envidiable. Se puso de pie, ya que aún estaba sentado en la alfombra jugando con Scorpius con unos juguetes de plástico.

— Draco, ¿qué haces acá?― Él iba a responder pero a ella le sonó su teléfono celular. Mientras hablaba, Marita, tomó a Scorpius de la mano, procurando dejar a Hermione con Draco para que pudieran conversar tranquilamente.

— Sí. Bien. Entiendo. Gracias por avisarme.―El rostro de Hermione estaba tenso y pálido, además sus ojos le brillaban en forma diferente… con tristeza.

— ¿Ocurre algo?―Le preguntó al ver esa expresión. Ella solo dejó el celular sobre la mesa de centro y se sentó en un sofá.

— Ya está. ¿No? También firmaste.―Cruzó sus brazos en su pecho.

— Hablas de la famosa demanda ¿no?

— Ajá.―Inspiró profundo intentando tragarse el nudo de la garganta.

— De eso quería hablar contigo.

— Estamos divorciados, ¿no? Eso era lo querías. Pues ya está. Al fin te libraste de esta sangre sucia.

— ¡Calla por favor! No me gusta que uses ese apelativo… lo odio.―Ella no lo miró. Tomó nuevamente su celular y revisó algunas llamadas.

— Hermione… mírame… yo te conozco muy bien… dime ¿le hiciste algún cambio a la demanda original?―Ella lo miró extrañada y volvió a poner el equipo en la mesita.

— ¡Por supuesto! Y esa fue la que firmaste de inmediato ¿No?

— Hermione, yo solo he firmado el acta original y lo hice en tu presencia. Esa en que te dejaba todo y te hacía prácticamente la dueña de las empresas.― Hermione lo miró sin entender.

— Pero esa no la firmé. Yo firmé otra, en donde…

— ¡No te dejabas nada! ¡Lo suponía!

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Hermione, alguien nos está haciendo una mala jugada. Yo no firmé tu demanda ni tú firmaste la mía.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Draco, qué ocurre? ¿Una artimaña de tu padre, nuevamente?

— No creo.

— ¿Y entonces?

— Alguien me debe una explicación. ―Dicho eso le dio un beso en la cara a Hermione, tomándola desprevenida. ― No estamos divorciado Pequeña… y no lo estaremos nunca… ¡Ah! Y anda preparando una buena excusa de tu parte para ver cómo me respondes por ese "inocente beso" a Winchester.―Draco desapareció de inmediato de la habitación, no dejando espacio a una réplica por parte de su esposa.

En Hermione se dibujó una sonrisa y su corazón volvía a latir de alegría. ¡Dios! ¡Estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo! Y esperaba que él también la perdonara por lo impulsiva que había sido al besar a Sam. Lo amaba demasiado… intentaría conquistarlo… ella había sido tan cruel sacándole celos con el cazador a sabiendas que su esposo era solo víctima de Lucius Malfoy. Debía darse la oportunidad de conquistarlo… Eso sí, ahora sin un hechizo de por medio. Y se le había ocurrido una idea…

El ferry acababa de detenerse. Dos horas desde Alemania hasta la isla de Heligoland habían transcurrido desde que Perséfone Samaras y Emmanuel Castiel descendían de la embarcación. Aquel lugar era una isla en el Mar del Norte, habitada por no más de unas 1.600 personas. El paisaje era abrupto y de acantilados, con presencia de bajos fondos rocosos, corrientes de marea y otros accidentes, no obstante para quienes allí vivían, ese era una verdadera divinidad, amaban su paisaje y su minería. A esa hora del día, corría un viento fuerte que calaba los huesos y el cielo amenazaba con tormenta en cualquier momento.

La mujer vestía un abrigo de color verde turquesa. Y una capucha verde con ribetes en lana blanca, guantes blancos y botas altas, igual blancas. Todo resaltaba con su piel color canela y sus ojos verdes profundos, también traía una pequeña maleta antigua la cual constituía todo su equipaje.

— Así que acá queda Azkaban…

— Sí. Las personas comunes (muggles como les llamas los magos) no la ven. Tú la verás, a pesar de no ser bruja, tus poderes especiales, ahora de cazadora, te lo permitirán y con ello podrás ingresar.

— Gracias por todo, Emmanuel.

— Dale las gracias a Dios.―Dijo mirando el cielo.―Él te dio la oportunidad de vivir y eso por haber desafiado a Hades y liberado esas almas…

— El Dios único y universal… ¿crees que me permitirá ir donde él alguna vez?

— Te he dicho Perséfone, que es infinitamente bondadoso y si ya te ha perdonado, no tendrías qué temer. Y por otra parte, bueno… ya sabes… tu tarea…

— Redimir a Lucius Malfoy… o al menos que sea consciente de sus pecados.

— Perséfone Samaras… ese será tu nombre desde ahora, no lo olvides. Dios te ha dado 50 años para vivir en la tierra, aprovéchalos.

— Lo haré. Gracias.

— Y ahora ve, que vivirás en este pueblo el tiempo que estimes necesario o hasta que te canses. Ya sabes cómo han evolucionado los hombres con los años y tienes la habilidad de hacer lo que quieras, puedes trabajar en lo que sea… eres fuerte e inteligente. Aprovecha eso.

— Castiel… ¿Y Zeus? ¿Y Hades? ¿Qué pasará cuando…

— Dios hizo un pacto con ellos… ellos son solo dioses pequeños, seres que se han creído superiores. Dios es todopoderoso. Confía siempre en él… él da las fuerzas para todo y te protegerá.

— No me cansaré de agradecerte todo esto.

— Yo soy solo un emisario. Suerte con Malfoy, no dejes que caiga en la locura, debe ser consciente de todo el mal que ha hecho y dale un espacio para que su corazón conozca el amor… y tú también…― La mujer sonrió.

Castiel hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, en señal de despedida y al segundo ya no estaba.  
>Para Perséfone, recién comenzaba su odisea.<p>

Al interior de Azkaban, custodiado ahora por Aurores (los Dementores ya no trabajaban para el Ministerio), los presos, lejos de vivir reviviendo solo sus recuerdos amargos y tristes, se dedicaban a redimir su actuar a través de la rehabilitación conductual. Algo muy similar a lo que ocurre en las cárceles de los muggles, con talleres de rehabilitación, terapias psicológicas (especiales para magos), responsabilizacion de sus actos, escuelas y talleres de capacitación. Malfoy, siendo tan altanero como era, y como nuevo interno, aún estaba confinado en su celda, hasta que se hiciera la primera audiencia, y para eso estaría en internación provisoria hasta que decretara la condena. Mientras tanto, solo leía revistas. Su celda, de alta seguridad mágica, impedía cualquier artimaña que provocara su huida.

— Malfoy tienes visita.―Un Auror se había acercado a su celda. Lucius estaba sentado en la cama de su oscura celda, leyendo un pergamino antiguo con fábulas, cuando la vio. Allí estaba ella. ¡Sí, era su diosa!―Es tu interventora. Suerte Malfoy.

La mujer le sonrió y él la reconoció de inmediato… Sintió que, por una vez en su vida, tenía alma.

Mientras tanto en Londres, Draco había aparecido nuevamente en su oficina. Salió de inmediato y se encontró con que su secretaria conversaba sospechosamente con un hombre… inconfundible… un reportero de El Profeta… Se puso nerviosa y él lo notó de inmediato. Ya que disimuló la situación ordenando unos papales mientras el hombre se acercaba a Draco.

— Señor Malfoy…buenas tardes… supimos que…

— Estoy ocupado en este momento. Permiso.

— ¿Será por su divorcio?―Draco lo miró serio, pero no le dijo nada. Se giró hacia su asistente.

— Maggi, ¿Sabes tú de qué palabra deriva "Secretaria"?―La mujer lo miró sin entender. No sabía qué tenía que ver esa pregunta con la situación del momento.―Pues deriva de la palabra "Secreto"… ese que, al parecer, usted señorita, no sabe guardar.―Miró a ambos y prosiguió su camino. Ya tendría tiempo para arreglar esa situación o cambiar de departamento a la mujer. Cualquiera desearía ser la secretaria gerencial y por tanto debían cuidar ese privilegio. Al parecer a Maggie poco lo interesaba.

Salió por el pasillo y se dirigió de inmediato al despacho de Maxwell Lawler, uno de sus abogados, a quien, por un tema de conocimiento familiar, le había delegado la causa de divorcio, ya que era un abogado que conocía mucho a Lucius Malfoy y se había encargado de temas sensibles de la familia.

— Señor Malfoy, ¿qué lo trae a mi oficina? Tome asiento, por favor.

— No gracias. He venido a hacerte solo una pregunta.

— Usted dirá, joven Malfoy.

— ¿Dónde está la demanda que mi esposa hizo? No, la que yo te entregué, si no la que ella redactó junto a su abogada.

— Este… bueno… Está en el tribunal, mi señor.

— En el tribunal. Mmm okey. Y dime ¿cuándo yo la firmé? Si mal no recuerdo, para que esa acta sea legal, debe ir con las firmas de ambas partes.

— ¡Oh eso, mi Señor!―El hombre se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la puerta y la cerró.―Bueno, yo no quise molestarlo con algo tan pequeño y como usted firmó la primera… Bueno, hice un pequeño movimiento mágico… usted sabe... así que copié su firma del acta original en la que presentó modificada la abogada Tracy Rumsfeld.

— ¡Pedazo de idiota!―Draco lo tomó de la solapa de su chaqueta y lo levantó del piso, pegándolo a la pared.

— Señor Malfoy, no se enfade. Ese acuerdo le favorece por completo… la fortuna Malfoy no irá a caer en manos de cualquier sangre sucia…―Draco sentía que le hervía la sangre. ¡Ese estúpido era otro más con los pensamientos arcaicos de su padre! Sacó todas sus fuerzas y lo empujó contra la pared.―Si no te muelo con varios crucios es por tu edad. ¡Tienes un minuto para desaparecer y traerme de inmediato esa acta, si no quieres irte derecho a Azkaban!

— Pero mi señor, debe entender con su padre yo...

— ¡Mi padre estará preso por muchos años... Eso, si no se gana una cadena perpetua. Y por lo mismo no quiero cerca de mí, gente con los mismos pensamientos podridos de él. Ve de inmediato y rescata esa acta. Ruega para que no la hayan ingresado a tramitación porque de ser así, el demandado serás tú…

— Perdón mi señor, yo solo quería…

— ¡Muévete!

— Sí mi señor.

El hombre desapareció de inmediato... ¡por Merlín! ¿Pero quiénes lo rodeaban? Una secretaria que no guardaba secretos y un abogado que delinquía para conseguir sus cometidos. Con razón que su padre desconfiaba de todo el mundo. Lo más sano era despedir a ambos. Y lo haría ese mismo día.

— Mi señor, lo siento mucho. Pero acá la tiene, no alcanzó a ingresar a trámite. De igual modo tuve que hacer un hechizo para rescatarla.―Lawler había aparecido y traía consigo el escrito.―Lo lamento, pero con su padre acostumbraba a copiar su firma... él se desligaba de muchas cosas cotidianas...

— ¡Cotidianas! ¿Cotidiano le llamas a esto? ¡Lawler, recoge tus cosas y lárgate! Estás despedido... aprovecha ahora, antes de que cambie de opinión y te meta tras las rejas.

— Señor Malfoy usted no puede...

— ¿No puedo? ¡Pues qué extraño! Porque ya lo hice.

Draco salió de la oficina. Escuchó que Lawler largó unas palabrotas, por lo que sin dudarlo, llamó a algunos guardias (magos) para que escoltaran hasta la salida de las dependencias Malfoy.

Iría a ver a Hermione. Debía decirle la verdad... tanto de lo ocurrido con la demanda de divorcio y su no tramitación, así como que nunca fue sometido a un hechizo para enamorarse de ella y que nunca le fue infiel con Alice. Se fue a su despacho, ya que era el único lugar seguro en todo el edificio en donde podía desaparecer y aparecer sin mayor problema.

— Señor Malfoy, me avisaron de la Gerencia de Minas de Zaffiro Co., en Sudáfrica, que ha ocurrido un accidente en una de las minas de carbón. Están llamando a un video conferencia.―Le dijo su secretaria cuando pasaba por su lado.

— ¿Ahora? ¿Justo ahora?

— ¿La conferencia o el accidente?

— La conferencia, Maggie. ―A veces su secretaria podía ser tan poco lógica.

— Sí, es ahora.

— Bien. ―Respondió con desazón. Hubiera querido ir de inmediato al departamento, pero el trabajo era el trabajo.―Conecta todo a mi computador en la oficina.

— Sí, señor, de inmediato.

Pensó que se libraría temprano. Sin embargo la videoconferencia se extendió mucho más de lo que pudo haber imaginado. Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada cuando por fin pudo poner término. Hastiado y cansado de la inoperancia humana... por no invertir en temas de seguridad, resultaba gente lastimada. Lo peor era que el gobierno de ese país iniciaría una investigación y de seguro la empresa terminaría sancionada (en el mejor de los casos) porque arriesgaba que le caducara la patente. Ya lo había pensado mucho y estaba decidido solo a quedarse con las minas de cobre que tenía en América del Sur. Los estándares de seguridad de esos países eran mucho más estrictos, lo cual obligaría a los gerentes a no escatimar en gastos de prevención de riesgos.

Mientras pensaba y trabajaba, en su mente estaba la imagen de Hermione. Pero sabía que ya era muy tarde para ir al departamento... que Rose debía ir al colegio y que no podía despertarla. Pero tampoco deseaba irse al bunker, mucho faltaba aún para que terminaran la reconstrucción de la mansión y sinceramente estaba aburrido de la oscuridad y de la soledad que ese lugar tenía. No podía vivir rodeado de elfos, él tenía una familia, la cual se había jurado recuperar.

Se acomodó en el sofá de su oficina e intentaría dormir. Temprano iría a ver a Hermione.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Eran las ocho de la mañana y Dean Winchester estaba junto a los padres de Pansy, el Señor y la señora Parkinson, a la espera del reporte del medimago que llevaba el caso. Los tres estaban nerviosos. Pansy ya había salido del coma inducido, pero aún se encontraba en estado grave, eso sí, sin riesgo vital.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos ingreso el medimago, un hombre delgado de cabello oscuro y nariz aguileña, de ceño fruncido y cargando algunos pergaminos.

— Bien, de acuerdo a la revisión que hemos hecho, es posible que la Señorita Parkinson pueda viajar a Estados Unidos, tal como la ha solicitado su novio, el Señor Winchester. Sin embargo, es deber decir que una herida causada por magia negra, como la sufrida por la Señorita, es muy difícil de curar. Eso, considerando que es un milagro que ella esté con vida.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso doctor? ¿Pansy va a estar siempre postrada en una cama?

— No señora Parkinson. Su hija... este... bueno, sí podrá abandonar la cama pero tendrá que usar silla de ruedas de por vida. Quedará paralítica. Lo lamento, como le dije, la magia negra usada en contra de su hija fue muy fuerte y difícil de contrarrestar.

— ¡No! ¡Eso no ocurre en nuestro mundo!

— Señor Parkinson, yo la llevaré a un instituto de rehabilitación en América, estoy seguro que con terapia, Pansy podrá recuperarse.―Le aseguró Dean.

— ¡Perdóneme jovencito, pero yo no creo en la medicina muggle!

— Deja amor... deja que él la lleve, quizá ellos puedan hacer algo con nuestra Pan.

— Yo, como médico, me arriesgo a decir que esos tratamientos de rehabilitación funcionan muy bien en los muggles, pero nada se pierde con intentar con una bruja, al final de cuentas ambos son sers humanos.

— Si es por el bien de mi hija, pues yo acepto. Amor, haz tú lo mismo.―El hombre miró a su esposa y luego respondió mirando a Dean:

— Entonces señor Winchester, quiero que firme unos documentos para hacerlo el administrador de los bienes de mi hija hasta que ella pueda valerse por sí misma. Quiero que la vean los mejores médicos americanos. Lo dejo todo en sus manos.

— Como diga, señor. Yo lo mantendré al tanto.

— Y dígame doctor, ¿cuándo podemos viajar?

— Hoy mismo, si lo desean.

— Se lo iré a decir a mi Pansy… Con mi hermano tenemos listo un avión ambulancia para realizar el traslado a Nueva York.

— Señor Malfoy…

La secretaria de Draco lo tocaba en el hombro. Dormía profundamente en el sofá de su despacho. Se movió un poco y luego recordó... ¡Debía ver a Hermione!

— ¿Qué hora es?

— La diez de la mañana, señor.

Como si alguien le hubiese clavado un alfiler en el trasero, se puso de pie de inmediato.

— Bien. Gracias. Por favor Maggie, déjame solo y cierra la puerta… ¡Y que nadie me moleste!

— Señor, hay otra video conferencia.

— ¿Otra?

— Sí, señor.

— Por esta vez me excuso. Tengo un problema familiar.

— Bien, señor, como diga.

— ¡Ah! Otra cosa, ¿retiró Lawler las cosas de su oficina?―Decía mientras se arreglaba su camisa y buscaba el saco que había arrojado en otro sofá. Requería un baño.

— Sí señor. Su despacho está vacío.

— Bien. Y tú, por favor cuida tu boca, si no tú serás la próxima. No, no digas nada, se perfectamente quien habló con la gente de "El Profeta". Si te mantengo en tu cargo, es porque eres una excelente intérprete y conoces a los muggles mejor que nadie, pero yo quiero confiar en mi secretaria y esa confianza se gana. Estarás a prueba un mes. Si no, volverás al departamento de Finanzas.

— Entiendo señor. Yo… yo lo siento mucho. Le agradezco la oportunidad.

— Espero que lo sientas de verdad. Bien ahora déjame solo.

— Como diga señor, con su permiso.

Eso de vivir tantos años junto a Hermione, lo magnánimo se le estaba contagiando. Un Malfoy no habría perdonado el error de Maggie. Sonrió para sí mientras se metía en la ducha de su baño privado, hizo aparecer una muda de ropa limpia y luego se fue de inmediato al departamento del frente, llevando consigo el acta con la firma falsa para que Hermione pudiera corroborar lo que él le había dicho.

Como el día anterior prefirió tocar antes de entrar. Sin embargo, ahora nadie abría. Al cabo de un momento se dio por vencido. Pero justo antes de irse, Marita apareció en la puerta. Se veía que no estaba bien de salud. Estaba demacrada, ojerosa y con bata de dormir.

— Señor Malfoy... perdón por no abrir antes.

— Buenos días, Marita. No se preocupe.

— Adelante, señor.

— Gracias... ¿Se siente bien, Marita?

— He pasado una noche horrible... me he sentido mal...

— Debe ver un médico.

— Sí, ya viene uno que Steve llamó.

— Bien. Espero que no sea nada grave. Y dígame, ¿está Hermione?

— No, señor. Steve la llevó al aeropuerto...

— ¿Qué?― Casi gritó. Había llegado demasiado tarde.―Marita, lo siento... nos vemos luego

— Fue a despedir a los…―Pero Draco ya había desaparecido. ―…los Hermanos Winchester… ― Terminó de decir.― Don Draco se muere de celos y mi ama... se muere por él... ojalá que…― Otra vez la náusea volvía. Marita salió corriendo otra vez al baño.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Draco apareció en el Aeropuerto Internacional. No le importó si alguien lo vio o no, pero al parecer, los muggles que allí estaban, se encontraban tan enfrascados en sus problemas que ninguno se percató de que alguien había "aparecido" en medio de todos. Todos iban y venían y nadie se preocupaba por el que estaba al lado. Cada uno metido en sus propios problemas en un mundo que parecía girar muy rápido.

Comenzó a buscar con la mirada y lo primero que hizo fue mirar el tablero de salidas de los aviones. De inmediato y, dada la hora, pudo verificar que el vuelo hacia Nueva York directo, hacía solo cinco minutos que había despegado. Pero qué raro se sentía... presentía que Hermione y sus hijos estaban cerca, no tenía esa angustia de saberlos lejos.

— ¡Papá!―Rose Luna le gritaba a unos cinco metros de distancia y corrió a abrazarlo. Detrás llegaba Scorpius de la mano de Hermione.

— ¿Qué haces acá?―Le preguntó Hermione de inmediato.

— Yo pensé que...

— ¡Vinimos a despedir a unos amigos de mamá!―Respondió Rose.

— ¿Se fue? ―Carraspeó. ¡Otra vez los celos! Debía saber que se refería a los Winchester... aunque a él solo le interesaba que "un" Winchester estuviera bien lejos de Londres... de su esposa.―Digo, ¿Se fueron ya? ―Se corrigió y Hermione asintió.

— Y se llevaron a Parkinson con ellos.―Le contó Hermione.

— Bien.

— Papá en el colegio una niña me dijo que ustedes se iban a divorciar.―Fue Rose la habló de una. Draco de inmediato miró a Hermione quien solo se encogió de hombros, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Es cierto eso, papá?

— ¿Qué es "divortiar"?― Preguntó Scorpius.

— Una palabra fea, Scorp.―Le respondió Rose.―Y papá... mamá... ¿es cierto eso?

— No que yo sepa... tú Hermione ¿sabes algo de eso?―Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Draco estaba mintiendo! ¡Y la estaba haciendo a ella cómplice!

— Este... no... Yo no sé nada de eso. No le hagas caso a los cotilleos, hija. ―Respondió con voz temblorosa. No acostumbraba a mentirle a sus hijos, pero en esta ocasión simplemente no tenía otra salida.

— ¿Papi, me llevas a tomar un helado?―Scorpius se había trepado a los brazos de Draco.

— Sí, campeón, claro que sí. Vamos todos ¿Qué dices Hermione?―Cada vez estaba más sorprendida.

— Pues...

— ¡Ay, sí mami! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no salimos los cuatro!

— Bueno Rose, es que hemos trabajado mucho, ¿no es así, Draco?

— Así es, pero hoy podríamos disfrutar en familia, ¿no crees Hermione?

— Bueno... acá hay una cafetería en donde venden también helados muy ricos.―Les indicó Hermione.

— Pensaba que fuéramos al Callejón Diagon... ¿qué dices Herms?―"¿Herms...? ¿ me llamó Herms y eso lo hace solo en nuestra intimidad.", miró a Draco quien le sonrió con malicia y arqueó una ceja. Ese vocabulario solo lo conocían ellos. Hermione sintió que toda la sangre se le iba a la cara. Debía disimular, si no los niños se darían cuenta de que algo ocurría entre sus padres.

— ¡Sí! vamos para allá mami, ¿sí?

— Está un poco lejos desde acá, Rose.

— Steve nos puede llevar.

— Sí, claro, está afuera en el estacionamiento pero sabes Draco, él está preocupado por Marita que está enferma.―Rose Luna le habló en la oreja a Draco.

— Rose dice que nos vaya a dejar y de ahí que se vaya a ver a Marita.

— Bien, bien... vamos entonces al Callejón Diagon.

— ¡Ehh!―Exclamaron ambos niños.

Hermione cada vez comprendía menos lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por un lado Draco se había casado con ella producto de un hechizo tramado con su padre... luego la engaña con una bruja y para rematarla, cuando ella sugirió una separación, él tomó la decisión de divorciarse. Pero ahora estaba dando muestras de ser el padre de familia que todos quieren y un amante esposo. ¿Qué le ocurría? Sinceramente ella amaba a este Draco, que claro, era con el que ella se había casado. No entendía cómo un hechizo pudo haber hechos maravillas en un chico tan engreído y petulante como lo era Draco Malfoy. "―Si tan solo ese hechizo no hubiese existido... ―" Pensaba.

Draco tomó en brazos a Scorpius y Rose le tomó la mano que le quedaba libre. Mientras ella se comunicaba con su chófer.

Ese día tomaron helados y aprovecharon hasta de almorzar. Se dejaron tomar fotografías con uno que otro reportero del El Profeta. Tanto Draco como Hermione querían mostrarse felices ante la comunidad mágica, así como verse felices ante sus hijos. Pasaron a saludar a Ginny a la tienda de los Weasley y vieron algunas cosas entretenidas para sus niños. Se mostraban como una pareja feliz, incluso Draco le tomó la mano a Hermione. Los más felices eran sus hijos que hacía mucho rato que no veían a sus padres tomados de la mano, ni menos saliendo los cuatro.

Estuvieron mucho rato dando vueltas por el callejón, pero se puso frío, así que decidieron que ya era hora de regresar. Hermione llamó a Steve, quien ya los esperaba a fuera del Caldero Chorreante.

Cuando subieron al coche conducido por Steve (que era un Mercedes Benz común, pues Hermione se había negado a llevarse consigo alguna limousine), ya eran cerca de los ocho de la noche y el cansancio en los niños era evidente: Scorpius dormía en brazos de Hermione y Rose Luna descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de su madre. Draco iba delante con Steve, mostrando un rostro nada común en él, al menos en los últimos días: se le veía alegre, como si recién se hubiese levantado a un día primaveral.

— Cómo está Marita, la vi mal en la mañana.

— ¡Está feliz! ¡Radiante!

— ¿Pero qué tiene? ―Preguntó Hermione.

— ¡Ni se lo imaginan!

— ¡No! ¡Steve, no me digas que...!

— ¡Sí señora Hermione, vamos a ser papás!

— ¡Felicidades!―Draco le dio una palmaditas en la espalda al chófer.

Ingresaron al departamento y de inmediato acostaron a los niños. Scorpius en su habitación y Rose Luna en la de ella. Luego de lo cual fueron a la alcoba de Steve y Marita a felicitarlos. Draco hizo aparecer un ramo de flores para ella, la que se encontraba acostada. Tenía reposo absoluto y una dieta especial debido a la gran cantidad de vómitos que había presentado. Al otro día tendría la primera ecografía.

Al cabo de unos minutos y, para no cansar a la futura mamá, ambos dejaron solos a Steve y Marita y se fueron a la sala.

— Hermione, debemos hablar.

— Si es por lo del divorcio...

— Es por eso.

Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y se sentó con ella en el sofá grande de la sala. Delante de ellos y sobre la mesa de centro, colocó la demanda de divorcio. Hermione al verla se le retorció el estómago. La miró con recelo y sintió de inmediato que se le secaba la garganta.

— Bien, entonces tú dirás.―Se cruzó de brazos y se echó hacia atrás en el sofá.

— Mira, ¿ves esa firma?―Draco le indicó su firma en el pie del documento.

— Sí, esa es tu firma.

— Usa el hechizo para ver si es o no real.

— Pero...

— Hazlo. Hazme caso.―Hermione se irguió, buscó su varita que había dejado en una mesa contigua al sofá y pronunció las palabras indicadas.

— Revelium Signa. ―Y movió su varita, momento en que la firma se desvaneció.

— Si esa fuese verdaderamente mi firma…

— Se habría mantenido intacta.―Continuó Hermione con la frase. ―Pero no entiendo... qué...

— Un estúpido que tengo por abogado quiso ahorrarme tiempo y dinero...y lo único que se ganó fue que lo despidiera.―Esta vez la demanda fue tirada en la mesa, como quien arroja basura.

— Entonces...

— Entonces, Hermione, usted sigue siendo "Mi esposa", sigue siendo la Señora Malfoy. Y déjame que te diga, que no pienso divorciarme de ti.

— Ni yo de ti, Draco y por favor perdóname lo que paso con Sam... él es una gran persona y fui yo quien lo uso para darte celos... Lamento tanto haberlo hecho.

— Shhh.―Le puso un dedo en los labios.―Yo me lo busqué.

— Pe...

— Te amo, Hermione. Y tenías todo el derecho de desquitarte con algo. Y sí, claro que me dolió verte con ese. Pero merecido me lo tenía por no hablarte claramente… además aún no estaba seguro de que te ama… y eso que tú hiciste… de besarte con él, en mi cara… hizo darme cuenta cuánto te amo, Hermione.

— ¿Me amas? ¿Estás seguro? Draco, fuiste obligado a casarte conmigo a través de un hechizo... ¿Cómo puedes estar...―Pero Draco la besó. No la dejó hablar, ni respirar. La abrazó fuertemente, y la apoyó en el sofá, quedando casi sobre ella.

— ¿Y tú me amas?―Preguntó mientras sus labios aún rosaban los de ella.

— A pesar de todo... sí.

— ¿Lo dices por esa bruja?―Ella asintió.

— Y por lo que tramaste con tu padre… a pesar de todo eso, yo te amo.

— Mi pequeña… Creo que es hora que sepas dos verdades y las vas escuchar ahora.

Draco se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesa en donde había unos licores. Buscó una botella con jugo de piña e hizo aparecer unos hielos.

— Estos días en el bunker, me he tomado más de un whisky y no quiero más.

Se dio su tiempo en tomarse el jugo y le sirvió uno a Hermione quien aún estaba expectante a lo que Draco le iba a decir.

— Draco, me pones nerviosa, ¿qué ocurre?

— Nada malo Hermione, tranquila. Por una vez, todo va bien. Por fin...

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar Draco Malfoy?

— A que somos un par de tontos. Sí, tú y yo. Mira, yo me creo "el rey de la oclumancia" y que puedo detectar cualquier hechizo y ya ves, caí con un ordinario hechizo hecho por mi padre, y claro, caímos juntos. Sí, Herms, ese recuerdo que nos hizo ver mi padre era falso.

— Fal...

— Sí, amor. Tan falso como esa firma que se desvaneció. En ese pensadero, él puso otro hechizo para que yo te dejara de amar, por eso era que dudaba tanto de lo nuestro, por eso que intentaba alejarte de mí.

— Eso quiere decir que...

— Que yo "el engreído y estirado hurón oxigenado Malfoy" se casó efectivamente enamorado de la…

— Sosa de Hermione Granger.―Ella rió porque él ocupó las palabras utilizadas por ella misma en el Monte Olimpo.

— Lo nuestro, amor, siempre ha sido real. Y en cuanto a lo de Alice... digo, a esa bruja...

— No me des detalles de eso, ¡debería mandarte a sanitizar por lo que hiciste!

— Amor, con lo que me conoces, ¿crees que sería capaz de meterme con una bruja asquerosa y más encima, muerta? Pues debes saber que nunca... óyeme bien: Nunca estuve con ella.

— Pero esa noche en el bunker tú me dijiste que...

— Sí, te dije lo que debía decirte. Lo lamento, pero tuve que mentirte. ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si algún secuaz de Lucius te atrapaba y te sacaba esa información? O si él mismo se enteraba. Era ponerte en peligro a ti y a los niños y, por ende, poner en riesgo toda la misión. Por eso te tuve que mentir. Jamás he estado con otra mujer desde que te conocí Hermione Granger. Tú eres el amor de mi vida... y te lo he estado diciendo desde el séptimo año en Hogwarts. Me casé contigo por amor, no hubo un hechizo de por medio y jamás me he acostado con otra mujer... ¡Menos con esa bruja!

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y no pudo contener sus lágrimas. Tanto que lo llegó a odiar y maldecir por creerlo infiel y si al final ella había sido la única infiel al besar a Sam Winchester. ¡Dios, cuánto le dolía haberlo hecho! Primero por haber creado falsas expectativas en el cazador y segundo por haber herido a su marido... al amor de su vida... al padre de sus hijos.

— Mi Pequeña Herms. No sabes cuánto te amo.

— Te amo, Draco. Tú eres mi vida.

Draco le tomó las manos y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Limpió sus lágrimas y la volvió a besar, esta vez con todo el fuego de su corazón… Quería volver a tocar la piel exquisita de ella, la suavidad de su textura y embriagarse con su amor a mujer. Mientras la besaba, sus manos de inmediato buscaron ingresar por debajo de su blusa y comenzó explorar su espalda, en donde se encontró con los ganchos de su sostén, que le impedían llegar más lejos.

— ¡Tengo una idea! ―Exclamó ella interrumpiendo el éxtasis de su marido.

— No amor, no me dejes con las ganas. Vamos al cuarto y nos encerramos unos cuantos días. Hay mucho tiempo qué recuperar…

— Mmm se me ocurrió algo que sé que te va a gustar.―Hermione se alejó de los brazos de Draco.

— ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡No me puedes dejar así!―Draco colocó ambos brazos en sus caderas, indicándole a Hermione qué parte de su anatomía había crecido producto de ese beso.

— Dile a "Huroncito Malfoy" que se espere unos minutos.―Una sonrisa pícara le brindó a su esposo mientras le hacía un insinuante movimiento de cejas.

— No, no seas malita.―Intentó acercarse, pero chocó con el escudo invisible hecho por Hermione.― ¡¿Qué pretendes, malvada?! ¿Quieres seguir castigándome?

— Te tengo una sorpresa. Mira allí.―Le indicó caja que estaba sobre un mueble.― Póntelo. Yo, ya vuelvo… Espérame. ―Dijo mientras iba a su habitación.

Draco se quedó sin palabras y de inmediato fue a abrir la caja en donde se encontró con un terno de caché en tono gris y de cola, con un pantalón de tela con suaves líneas, un chaleco gris más pálido, camisa blanca y corbata azul, además un pañuelo de seda del mismo color para el bolsillo de la chaqueta… ¿Por qué le sonaba tan familiar ese traje? ¡Si hasta su aroma tenía!

¿Qué tendría planeado Hermione? Pues bien, le seguiría el jueguito. Se fue al baño de visitas (al único que podía entrar) ya que la pared invisible que había hecho Hermione le impedía llegar al baño principal (de la habitación de ella). Aprovechó y se dio una ducha, y cuando estuvo listo, unos 15 minutos más tarde, se dirigió nuevamente a la sala. Ahí la encontró… estaba… ¡Bellísima!

Tenía puesto un vestido celeste a la rodilla, ligero, con suaves trazos de organza y encaje, además de una aplicación que consistía en un lazo en la cintura y con espalda un poco descubierta, sin mangas y escote levemente pronunciado. Su pelo estaba tomado en una sensual coleta desordenada en donde había puesto algunas pequeñas flores naturales blancas, las cuales brillaban.

— Herms… estas ropas son…

— Sí, amor. Es la ropa con que la que nos casamos, ¿lo recuerdas?

Draco sintió que un suave calor lo embargaba por completo. ¡Qué detalle más especial era el que su esposa había tenido con él! Quiso abrazarla, pero se detuvo, para con chocar nuevamente con la pared

— Tranquilo, ahora puedes avanzar.

Al fin la pudo abrazar y besar como tanto deseaba. Ese aroma de su esposa lo volvía loco. La amaba tanto y era un sueño volver a tenerla entre sus brazos.

— Recuerdo que cuando nos casamos no tuvimos "Noche de Bodas".

— Esa noche lloraste tanto por la muerte de tu padre…

— Pero estaba entre tus brazos. Lo malo fue que luego de eso, nos separamos por casi siete años…

— Nunca nos vamos a separar señora Malfoy. Estaremos viejitos y aun así nos estaremos amando.

— Que así sea… mientras tanto… pues la sorpresa sigue… Dame tu mano.

Tomó la mano de su esposa y desaparecieron. Él sintió que el proceso de desaparición era un poco más largo que lo común. Eso significaba que iban a aparecer un lugar lejos de donde estaban. Sentía que ella apretaba fuerte su mano. La conocía tan bien, que sabía que estaba haciendo un gran sacrificio con desaparecer, pues sabía que ella odiaba ese procedimiento.

Al fin tocaron suelo. Estaban en una habitación hermosa, cálida y arreglada en forma elegante… ese aroma… ese aire… ¿Estaban en Hogwarts?

Al centro se encontraba una chimenea, con tres sofás, una mesa en el centro, además de los escudos de Gryffindor y de Slytherin dispuestos en las paredes.

— Estamos en…

— Sí amor, en la Torre de los Premios Anuales.

— ¿Pero cómo?

— Le pedí un pequeño regalo a la Directora. Mal que mal, ella me debía una... ¿no?

— Pero ¿y los premios de este año?

— Esta torre nunca más se usó. Tiene aún algunas cosas nuestras. La Directora optó por dejarla así, ya que hemos sido el único matrimonio que se ha celebrado en Hogwarts, luego de más 200 años. Ven, mira…

Le tomó la mano y lo condujo hasta la habitación que era de Draco, en donde en la puerta había una placa:

El amor llena el momento  
>y en el momento comienza la eternidad<br>el amor llena una vida  
>y una nueva vida comienza de verdad.<br>Por siempre y para siempre Draco y Hermione  
>Slytherin y Gryffindor<br>Premios Anuales

— Hermione… este es un regalo que no me lo esperaba… pero dime, ¿estás segura de que nadie nos vigila?

— Segura. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

— Porque tengo muchos planes para esta noche.

— Mmm y yo también…

La atrajo contra su cuerpo y la besó. Sintió que su boca quería volver a explorar cada centímetro de la de ella, mientras sus hábiles manos, habían logrado levantar el vestido y se encontraban acariciando cada parte de sus suaves muslos.

Ingresaron a la habitación, y allí estaba la cama matrimonial que nunca más se había utilizado. Estaba todo tal cual la había dejado Draco. Limpia y ordenada. El hechizo que había hecho la Directora impedía que se llenara de polvo u otra suciedad. La habitación los esperaba y los invitaba a amarse.

Sin dejar de besarse, pues se querían devorar el uno al otro y no dejar ninguna parte de sus cuerpos sin tocar, lograron llegar a la cama. Ambos comenzaron a despojarse de sus ropas. ¡Por fin volvía a ver a su esposa! ¡Tan bella! ¡Tan delicada! Amaba cada parte de su cuerpo y lo único que quería era saborear esa piel, no dejar ningún espacio sin haberlo tocado con sus labios y por fin, volver a sentirse dentro de ella.

Hermione se encontraba de espaldas y el besaba el torso de su esposo. Lo amaba y deseaba con toda su alma. Solo sus gemidos de placer se escuchaban, mientras él la recorría por completo. Quería solo volver sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo. ¡Dios cómo amaba y deseaba a ese hombre! Tan perfecto. Tan delicado al momento de hacerle el amor.

¡Por fin juntos una vez más! ¡Por fin unidos!

_**Tú y yo un ramo de imágenes **_  
><em><strong>Tú y yo una simple formula <strong>_  
><em><strong>Tú y yo caminan las hadas de aquí para allá<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tú y yo un nido de pájaros <strong>_  
><em><strong>Tú y yo llegando el silencio <strong>_  
><em><strong>Tú y yo se forma una página <strong>_  
><em><strong>Tú y yo haciendo una fábula <strong>_  
><em><strong>Tú y yo jugamos un verso sin comas si reglas <strong>_  
><em><strong>sin tiempos ni acentos dejamos la noche crecer <strong>_  
><em><strong>comienzan los besos <strong>_  
><em><strong>hacer un intento la luna es más grande que ayer <strong>_  
><em><strong>se hunden mis manos a cada momento <strong>_  
><em><strong>encuentro una flor eres tú… <strong>_  
><em><strong>me siento tan cerca te siento tan dentro <strong>_  
><em><strong>te miro en un rayo de luz<strong>_

_ 


	72. ¿El Fin?

Dormía profundamente... Ahí... a su lado... en medio de sus brazos... sin ropa... sin nada que ocultarle... ella era su esposa. La mujer que más amaba en la tierra... Ella era su Hermione.

Respiraba silente. Como si su alma estuviese en lo más profundo de un sueño. Tenía un leve rubor en su rostro y un mechón de cabello aún pegado en la frente. Eran ya las cuatro de la mañana... no habían dormido casi nada. Se habían dedicado a amarse una y otra vez, como cuando compartían esa misma torre... La amaba tanto, que no se imaginaba su vida sin ella y sin sus dos hijos: Scorpius y Rose Luna... que eran el fiel retrato de él... esperaba que heredaran la inteligencia de ella y suspicacia de él.

Le besó el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras que su mano reposaba sobre uno de los pechos de ella. Esos que tantas veces besó y acarició. Conocía su cuerpo como si fuera el de él y amaba cada centímetro de esa piel. Creyó morir cuando pensó que otro pudiera tocarla, ¿lo habría soportado? Lo dudaba. Ella era de él. Hermione, siempre sería "su Hermione"... la única en su vida y la madre de sus hijos. Su esposa bella y encantadora.

— Draco, hace rato que me miras.

— Te contemplo.―Ella sonrió y giró en la cama quedando frente a él.―Eres hermosa.

— Tú eres bello.

— Lo sé.―Y rió.

— Amo tus Ojos de Ángel.

— Los niños tienen mis mismos ojos. Somos tres los ojos de angel…

— Así es, ellos son fieles retratos tuyos.

— Dime una cosa, Hermione… ahora que Mara va a ser mamá, vamos a necesitar otra niñera.

— Sí. Marita igual nos iba a dejar tarde o temprano, pues pensaba trabajar como maestra pero con esto del embarazo, posiblemente lo postergue. Sí, yo creo que vamos a necesitar otra niñera.

— Y otra cosa… dime, ¿qué pretendías hacer yéndote a América?

— Provocar enojo en ti, creo que eso era lo único.

— Ven acá... perversa.―Tomó la cadera de su esposa y la juntó a su pelvis.―Huroncito tiene ganas de seguir jugando.

— ¿Huroncito no se cansa? Con cuatro veces creo que sería suficiente ¿no?

— No, no, no. Tiene cuerda para rato. Mira.

— Mmm entonces... sigamos...―Fue ella quien besó a su esposo y se posó sobre él comenzando con el suave vaivén de sus caderas, sintiendo nuevamente la excitación masculina al interior de su ser.

Esa noche realmente no durmieron… estaban en su "Noche de Bodas" aquella que no tuvieron.

Un mes más tarde...

Nevaba. Hacía mucho frío. Pero la familia Malfoy Granger, al fin ingresaba a su nuevo hogar: la nueva Mansión Malfoy. Una casa moderna, de ventanales amplios y muros asimétricos. Con mucha luz, plantes de interior y faroles por fuera. Con hermosas palmeras y una pileta a la entrada de la casa, rodeada por rosales. La casa era hermosa. Atrás quedaba la clásica arquitectura de la antigua mansión.

— ¡Es preciosa, papá!―Exclamó Scorpius al ingresar.

— Vayan a ver los dormitorios.―Les dijo Draco.

— Ven, Scorp, subamos.―Rose Luna tomó de la mano a Scorpius.

Ambos niños subieron por la escalera, esta vez de caracol en metal plateado con barandas de vidrio y cobre.

— La menos contenta es Oco, dice que la cocina es muy moderna y ella no la entiende.

— Sí, es todo computarizado… Yo igual pienso que es muggle… pero bueno… Ven amor, mira acá hay una nota.―Draco se acercó a la chimenea que estaba en adosada en el muro central.―Es una invitación. ¡Ah! la comadreja al fin se casa con Lunática.

— ¡Draco, por favor, son mis amigos!

— Luna es rara y lo sabes... y la comadreja, bueno... ¡es la comadreja!

— Luna me avisó ayer que en dos semanas más será su matrimonio y debo decirte que ha invitado a los hermanos Winchester a su matrimonio.

— Entonces no vamos.

— ¡Draco, por favor! ¡Aún estás celoso!

— Sí, siempre.―Decía tomándola de la cintura.―Bromeo. Me da lo mismo que ellos vengan... tú eres mi esposa y sé perfectamente que a Sam Winchester le quedó eso claro cuando le dejé el ojo como oso panda.

— Eres tan... tan...

— Tan tuyo, amor. Soy tan tuyo.―Y besó a su esposa. Hermione cruzó una vez más sus brazos por sobre los hombros de su marido.

Se amaban por sobre todas las cosas. Y sus vidas siempre estarían unidas. Ese amor que se gestó en las aulas de Hogwarts había sobrevivido a todos los obstáculos que la vida le puso... porque el amor de ellos era verdadero, puro y real.

Draco y Hermione, por siempre y para siempre…

Bueno… todo el tiempo que el mundo de la magia lo permita… 

**¿Fin? **  
><strong>No, de ningún modo<strong>

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0


	73. Es solo una carta

Hermione revisaba un catálogo de vestidos para fiestas. Su tarea era elegir el que las damas de honor utilizarían en la boda de Ron y Luna… esas damas serían, Ginny, Fleur, Angelina, Audrey, Pansy (que vendría de Estados Unidos) y ella, Hermione. Sin lugar a dudas era el evento que Molly esperaba desde hacía años… por fin Ron formalizaba con Luna Lovegood, con quien tenía una linda hija.

Mientras hojeaba el catálogo, sentada en su escritorio, observó que en la parte inferior de la pantalla de su computador había aparecido un ícono amarillo correspondiente a la imagen de un sobre de carta, muestra que acaba de recibir un email. Sin dudarlo lo abrió, pues pensó que era su amiga de la Comisaría de Nueva York, quien por enésima vez le insistía con que el cargo aún la esperaba. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el remitente era otro: Sam Winchester, el cazador que durante la guerra contra las brujas roba almas, había intentado ocupar un espacio en su corazón.  
>Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió el correo y leyó:<p>

**_"Mi muy recordada Hermione:_**

**_Desde hace días que he querido escribirte. No conozco mucho del sistema de comunicación de los magos, así que opté por el correo tradicional. Al fin y al cabo soy un simple mortal (un muggle) como ustedes se refieren a quienes no somos poseedores de la magia._**

**_Y sin embargo, este cazador… este muggle ha tenido la osadía de pensar en ti como en algo más que una simple amiga o como en una misión más… como lo fue la última en que regresé al infierno para devolver a ese par de brujas que amenazaban tu mundo y el nuestro._**

**_Cuando me dijiste que era tu amigo… mi mundo se desvaneció… tenía la esperanza de que te vinieras conmigo a Nueva York… no sé… quizá te imaginé nuevamente en el puesto de Comisario… e intentando encontrar alguna prueba para inculparme… pero era eso... un sueño solamente._**

**_Ahora dentro de poco te veré... En la boda de tu amiga Luna y Weasley… dime… ¿estás bien con tu esposo? Me imagino que al final no te divorciaste… _**

**_Hermione… Pequeña Brujita… no sabes cuánto te he extraño.. y cuánto deseo que al verme corras a mis brazos… y yo ansioso te esperaré… te tomaré de la mano y juntos huiremos… no me importa lo que digan los demás, siento que al momento de conocerte, nuestros destinos quedaron sellados: tu vida estará ligada a la mía por siempre._**

**_Deja a tu esposo… deja a Malfoy… él no te merece… en su vida siempre su deber estará antes que su amor. Yo jamás te alejaría de mi… jamás inventaría una relación para alejarte, como él lo ha hecho…. _**  
><strong><em>Tu eres mi vida, Pequeña Brujita… sabes que soy capaz de ir al mismísimo infierno por ti... soy capaz de morir mil veces con tal de tenerte a mi lado. <em>**

**_Siento haberme guardado todo esto por meses. Pero sabes que a veces me cuesta decir lo que siento y sobre todo es que en tu presencia me siento intimidado. Eres especial, Hermione. Lo sabes... te lo he dicho… y deseo volver a probar tus labios… pero siento que una vez que los prueba, no habrá vuelta atrás… te tomaré para mí y será para siempre._**

**_Nos vemos pronto._**

**_Te ama, _**

**_Sam Winchester._**

Al terminar de leer sentía que su corazón latía a mil. Sabía que había dejado algo inconcluso con Sam. Sabía que los sentimientos del cazador hacia ella eran verdaderos así como la duda que se generó en su corazón a partir de la conducta de Draco.

Pero ella amaba a su esposo. Aunque si bien es cierto, Sam hacía temblar su mundo y ponerlo en la cuerda floja, estaba segura de su amor hacia Draco… pero también del inmenso cariño que le provocaba aquel norteamericano de cabello desordenado.

— ¿Alguna novedad?―Era Draco que ingresaba a la habitación y dejaba su capa de Quiddich sobre el perchero. Hermione de inmediato procedió a cerrar el archivo para evitar que Draco se enterara.

— No. Ninguna. Todo bien. Como siempre.―Draco le besó la frente y se metió a la ducha. Venía lleno de lodo luego de un partido amistoso, obvio que debía haber estado compitiendo con Harry, como era de costumbre.

Sin embargo, sabía que tarde o temprano Sam Winchester volvería a aparecer en su vida…


	74. OJOS DE ANGEL: SOMBRAS

_**"La leyenda dice que la diosa Isis en su incansable búsqueda del cuerpo de su esposo y hermano Osiris (asesinado por Seth) pidió al Dios Ra que, a raíz de haberlo salvado de la mordida de la cobra, él la protegiera otorgándole dos vidas: una, la que tenía en ese momento, la cual pensaba consagrar a la búsqueda del cuerpo de su esposo… (o lo que de él quedara) y la otra, para la posteridad, en caso de que alguna parte del cuerpo de su esposo no pudiese encontrar… al momento de ser hallada debía ser por una mujer con poderes sobrenaturales y de belleza digna de Isis, entonces así volvería a renacer para reclamar el trono de Osiris que le fue robado...y cobrar venganza de aquellos que le cegaron la vida, condenándolo a vagar en la oscuridad…**_  
><em><strong>Isis, esposa y hermana de Osiris, madre del dios Horus… reina del Egipto y del mundo… su esposo, es el Dios de la Muerte… y donde ellos estén, las sombras reinarán"…<strong>_

_**Ginger Lestrange, presenta la última entrega de la Saga de Ojos de Ángel….**_

_**"Sombras"**_

_**Dramione ― Supernatural**_

**Descripción:**

¿Qué relación existe entre la diosa Isis y el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin? Descúbrelo en este Dramione que mezcla la aventura, el amor y la mitología egipcia, mezclado con toques de humor y la ayuda oportuna de Sam y Dean Winchester (los guapos cazadores de "Supernatural")

La amenaza al mundo mágico se cierne en el lugar menos pensado. Una reencarnación que pondrá en jaque el matrimonio Malfoy Granger, así como una aventura del pasado vuelve a cobrar venganza….

El sexteto dorado volverá a las andanzas, ahora a fin de recuperar a una de sus integrantes y salvaguardar la paz en el mundo mágico.

**Reliquia Egipcia**

Era extraño que en medio del Callejón Diagon se hubiese encontrado una criatura tan poco común en el mundo mágico como lo era ese reptil: una cobra. Si bien, en los tiempos de Voldemort y sus seguidores, su marca era una serpiente… se hacía poco común, encontrar a una merodeando el centro del Callejón Diagon, considerando ese horario, que era el más atestado de gente.

Tal cobra, era un animal temible, de colmillos filosos y largos… que serpenteaba lánguidamente por la calle… pero el animal, estaba asustado. No sabía qué hacía allí… no era su hábitat… tenía frio… hambre… y a su alrededor había tanta comida que deseaba lanzarse al primero que se le acercara.

Los magos y brujas que estaban allí cerca, intentaron atraparla… una cesta… una malla… hasta que apareció un rayo verde y el reptil quedaba tieso en el pavimento con sus ojos fijos y vidriados en la nada.

¿De dónde habrá salido? ¿Quién será su dueño? ¿Cómo es que permiten tener este tipo de bestias? ¿Existe un control para este tipo de animales? Se preguntaban los magos y brujas que allí circundaban. Mientras buscaban la respuesta, y rodeaban el cadáver del animal…. un grupo de mujeres corría por la acera gritando en forma histérica: "―¡Serpientes!―"

Y se giraron a mirar de dónde venían aquellos gritos de horror: Por la calle se deslizaban unos veinte animales, con una rapidez fuera de lo normal. Sabían que era sancionado por ley lanzar hechizos imperdonables… pero era hacia las personas, por tanto los rayos verdes no se hicieron esperar y los animales al poco rato estaban todos inertes.

La presencia de una cobra podría ser explicada… pero ¿veinte?… era un tema que debía ser abordado por el Ministerio de Magia. Algo no andaba bien. Todos temían que algún mago desquiciado, apoyándose en los ideales de limpieza étnica que hacía ya más de diez años, Voldemort había intentado imponer, pudiera ahora dar inicio a otra guerra mágica.

Ya eran dos hechos sospechosos que ocurrían luego de la guerra. Primero las extrañas desapariciones y muertes inexplicables de muggles y personas de la comunidad mágica. Tales eventos fueron explicados por el Ministerio con que unas brujas querían apoderarse del mundo mágico, y que fueron abatidas por unos cazadores muggles con poderes especiales y por los héroes de la guerra mágica (Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley) incluyendo también a Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood y al Auror Draco Malfoy, quien resultó vital para lograr la derrota de esos engendros. Todos de una u otra forma aportaron para destruir a las brujas que tanto dolor causaron al mundo y también tantas muertes en muggles inocentes.

Y ahora, cuando todo se pensaba tranquilo, aparecen estos animales ponzoñosos desfilando por las atestadas calles del Callejón Diagon… ¿tenía eso conexión con lo ocurrido hacía algunos pocos meses con Kyteler y Kedward? o era un evento aislado asociado a algún maniático seguidor de Voldemort? Eso debía ser abordado cuanto antes por quienes tenían dominio en la Materia: El trío de Aurores estrellas del Ministerio: Harry, Ronald y Draco, este último que solo aparecía en casos de extrema gravedad, pues dedicaba exclusividad a su familia y a sus empresas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Aquella misma noche la Encargada de Estudios Ocultos del Museo de Historia de Londres, la afamada arqueóloga Luna Lovegood y su ayudante, Rolf Scamander, recibían una carga especial enviada desde El Cairo. Unos excavadores, al parecer habían dado con la continuación del famoso Papiro 1993, que hasta ese entonces se creía completo y que descansaba en la ciudad de Turín.

De ser cierto este nuevo hallazgo, posiblemente todo lo creído hasta el momento se viera en tela de juicio. Porque tal papiro (el que se encontraba en Turín) revelaba el nombre de los dioses que gobernaron el Egipto antiguo incluso con las fechas de sus regencias. Sin embargo, en ningún lado hablaba del nombre real de Dios Ra, y al parecer, en este nuevo hallazgo cabía la posibilidad de que allí estuviera escrito. De ser así, la creencia universal de que la única diosa que sabía su verdadero nombre (Isis) también se vería en peligro, porque de estar incluido en este papiro muchos más sabrían ese nombre y por tanto la deidad de Ra, también quedaría expuesta.

Luna y Rolf estuvieron esperando todo el día la llegada del cargamento. Al parecer y, de acuerdo a lo informado por la Directora del Museo, la carga no estuvo exenta de problemas. Durante el traslado, el barco sufrió una avería y estuvo varado dos semanas en aguas del Mediterráneo antes de ser nuevamente reparado. En ese tiempo el barco también fue víctima de un robo. No obstante, el robo no afectó a la carga más preciada: El cofre contenedor del famoso y esperado papiro. Solo un par de vasijas viejas y cacharros, también del Egipto antiguo, fueron robados. Todas seriadas y caratuladas, por lo que solo en el mercado negro se podrían vender.

Para los arqueólogos esa espera era abrumadora, en especial para Luna, que estaba en sus últimos días de soltería, pues ese mismo fin de semana contraería matrimonio con el padre de su hija y su amor durante los últimos diez años: Ronald Weasley, Auror del Ministerio de Magia y Gerente de la empresa "Weasley Home and Life", antiguamente conocida como "Sortilegios Weasley", quien estos momentos, debía de estar disfrutando de sus despedida de soltero, organizada por su amigo de toda la vida (en las buenas y en la malas) Harry Potter.

Sonrió para sí al pensar en "lo mal que la estaba pasando" su novio… y ella, ahí esperando al lado de Rolf… un hombre delgado (demasiado) alto, con gafas y de barba incipiente. Era su amigo de años, incluso en un tiempo, antes de que ella decidiera por fin oficializar su relación con Ronald, salieron un par de veces… algunos besos por ahí escondidos… pero nada más. Para Luna lo vivido con Ronald, sumado al dolor del poco amor demostrado por él durante los primeros años y la separación final, habían marcado su existencia, motivo por el cual, no se quiso aventurar en una nueva relación. Además en consideración a que su corazón le decía a diario que, dentro de todo lo poco maduro que era Ronald, él la amaba. Por algo, nunca él se había embarcado en una relación seria y se empecinaba en buscarla y en declararle su amor. Hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de que no tenía que buscar más ni negarse a la felicidad. Su hija, Jane, amaba a Ron y ella también lo amaba, con sus pro y sus contras… con sus altos y bajos… así era Ronald Weasley y así ella se enamoró de él…

A eso de la media noche y luego de haber recibido la preciada carga, Luna vio que era muy tarde para comenzar a analizarla, a pesar de que la idea de amanecerse estudiando y observando, la seducía enormemente, optó por dejarlo para el otro día… debía ir a dormir… mañana ya vería… total, en su trabajo sólo le quedaban unos tres días más, y luego se iría de vacaciones (a su Luna de Miel) con Ronald a Rumania a descansar… solos… la hija de ambos se quedaría con la abuela Molly en La Madriguera. El sólo hecho de imaginarse de volver a estar con Ronald, le hacía que el estómago le diera brincos. Ya que no había aceptado tener vida íntima con él, sino hasta el matrimonio y Ronald en una muestra de su verdadero amor había aceptado. Claro que si bien, la ceremonia estaba planificada para marzo, éste la había adelantado para el mes de febrero, con tal de estar pronto con su Luna, que tanto amaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione dormía plácidamente cuando una mano fría la rodeó… sonrió al sentir ese familiar aroma a menta y madera que amaba desde que tenía 18 años… Draco… su esposo, el amor de su vida y padre de sus dos hijos, acaba de llegar de una fiesta… acompañado de un leve olor a licor… venía de la despedida de soltero de Ronald Weasley, quien se casaba ese fin de semana con Luna Lovegood. La despedida de ella ya la habían realizado hacía unos días atrás… fue una odisea realizarla, ya que Luna no quería una fiesta, pero entre Ginny y ella se las arreglaron para llevarla a un club nocturno muggle en el día "Feminísimo", especialmente rentado para la despedida de Luna… la que, al final, resultó con unas cuantas Margaritas de más y hablando de Plimpies y Nargles a cuanto muggle se le cruzó por el camino.

— Tengo frío…―Le dijo, mientras torpemente se quitaba los zapatos y metía en la cama con ropa y todo.

Hermione sonrió, a pesar de estar con mucho sueño, giró en la cama y lo ayudó a desvestirse. Le quitó el pantalón, y luego desabotonó su camisa. Draco estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios lo cual hacía dudar a Hermione de que estuviera realmente dormido. En realidad, adoraba que su esposa lo desvistiera, así que disfrutaba mientras ello lo hacía. Amaba esos dedos suaves y delicados que recorrieran su piel y su aroma a vainilla tan propio de su cabello.

— ¿Cómo estuvo esa fiesta?― Le preguntó acomodándose en el cuenco de su brazo, y apoyando su rostro en el pecho desnudo de su marido.

— ¡Ah… lo de siempre…! Mucho licor… música, bailarinas… un poco de striptease… ya sabes… ― Decía como no dándole importancia y cerrando los ojos a la espera de un apretón de Hermione (o de un grito).

— ¿¡Striptease!? ¡Draco Malfoy! Que ni se te haya ocurrido haber tocado a una de esas bailarinas… que yo misma voy….

— Yo solo toco lo que es mío... nada más... y acá al ladito de mi tengo lo mejor del mundo.― Abrió los ojos y se posicionó sobre su esposa, besándola como si recién la conociera.

Si Hermione no conociera tanto a Draco, podría decir que al ver los cuerpos de la bailarinas se habría excitado…pero no, su esposo era un amante excepcional… y tenía que contar con los dedos de su mano, las veces en que no tenían sexo en las noches… y esas eran muy pocas…

Draco la adoraba con todo su corazón y cada vez se lo expresaba con hechos y con caricias cuanto la amaba a ella… y ella respondía de igual forma expresándole que ese sentimiento era recíproco.

— Te amo Hermione… ¿lo sabes?―Besaba su cuello, mientras se había hecho su espacio entre las piernas de ella.

— Siempre lo he sabido… ―Decía mientras su esposo la tocaba íntimamente iniciando así una sesión placentera de entrega mutua como la de tantas noches.

En la mañana, a eso de las siete, unos ronquidos (a boca abierta) la despertaron… Draco estaba de espalda durmiendo, como amo y señor de la cama, mientras que ella estaba relegada a la orilla de esta… si se movía un centímetro, la próxima parada sería el piso. Bufó y se sentó en la cama.

Se levantaría temprano, quería ver a su amiga Luna para entregarle algo de su pertenencia con el fin de que la adjuntara al atuendo de su matrimonio (Era para dar cumplimiento a la tradición muggle que decía a las novias que el día de su matrimonio, debían llevar algo prestado, algo regalado y algo azul), tradición que a sus amigas les había gustado. Por lo que a Hermione le correspondía prestarle algo a Luna; Ginny, debía regalarle algo y a Pansy (que venía de Norteamérica) traerle algo azul

Se levantó y se colocó su bata, pero cuando intentaba avanzar hacia la ducha unos brazos fuertes y desnudos la detuvieron.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?―Le decía Draco besando su cuello y metiendo sus manos por el escote de la bata, logrando tocar todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

— A darme una ducha… quedé de verme en la mañana con Luna en el Museo para entregarle mi parte del ajuar, también irá Ginny, y parece que Pansy también, según tengo entendido llegan hoy como a las nueve en el vuelo desde Norteamérica.―Mientras decía esto, Draco soltó a Hermione. Ella se dio cuenta de inmediato del cambio de humor de su marido.―Draco, me prometiste que no estarías celoso.―Le recordó.

— Lo sé… pero no puedo olvidar que ese calentón quiere contigo.―Se cruzó de brazos y le hizo un movimiento de cejas en señal de desaprobación.

Hermione inspiró fuerte. Sabía que Draco se refería a Sam Winchester. Cada vez, se convencía más de que había actuado correctamente en no contarle de la carta que éste le había enviado por correo electrónico en donde le profesaba su amor. Si Draco se enteraba de la existencia de esa declaración, estaba segura que ahora no sólo un ojo en tinta sacaría el cazador. Conociendo a Draco, era obvio que lo terminaría convirtiendo en algún insecto repugnante para luego pisotearlo.

Ella estaba segura de sus sentimientos hacia su esposo. Lo amaba con todo su corazón y sería incapaz de serle infiel. Por eso mismo había pensado en conversar seriamente con Sam y dejarle todo claro que entre él y ella nada podía ocurrir… que jamás dejaría a Draco y que jamás le sería infiel. Aunque debía ser honesta con ella misma, el hecho de recibir una carta de amor, igualmente la hacía experimentar sensaciones tipo adolescente… que la hacían sentir más viva que nunca. Tanto la maternidad, la casa y el matrimonio a veces la hacían olvidarse de que podía ser atractiva para otros hombres y eso enaltecía su ego. Lo que, en ningún caso, significaba que ella le sería infiel a su adorado Draco Malfoy. Lo amaba y de eso estaba segura.

— Deja tranquilo a Sam… él ya ni se ha de acordar de lo ocurrido… como te dije fui yo la que lo coqueteó para sacarte celos… yo me aproveché de su nobleza… no la tomes con él… ¿sí? Por favor Draco… no hagas escenas… Me moriría de vergüenza si otra vez le das un puñetazo.

— Eso no te lo aseguro. En la medida que él se mantenga lejos de ti… no habrán puñetazos, pero si se sobrepasa, no respondo. Además espero que a ti no o te de nuevamente por sacarme celos, porque aparte de convertirlo a él en grillo a ti te encierro en el desván…. ¿entendido? – Le decía serio a lo que Hermione no puedo sino responder con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿En el desván? ¿Y no se te ocurre otro lugar mejor en donde meterme? – Le preguntó seductoramente soltando lentamente el lazo de su bata.

— ¿Y se te ocurre otro lugar?―Le dijo serio y con sus brazos cruzados.

— Ahí.―Hermione le apuntó la cama. Draco cambió su rostro cuando su esposa se quitó la bata y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

— Hermione… te… te vas…―Hermione le besaba el cuello…. Los hombros… y seguía bajando…―a atrasar…―Esos labios, endemoniadamente sensuales, hacían que todos sus sentidos se alteraran…

— No importa… que empiecen sin mí…

— Bruja malvada.

Draco la tomó de los hombros y la metió nuevamente en la cama. En donde estuvieron haciéndose el amor por casi una hora, antes de que Hermione decidiera que ya era tiempo de levantarse a eso de las 9.

— Iré contigo. Te amo Hermione, pero creo que debo marcarle mi terreno al señor cazador.

— ¡Y dale con lo mismo! Pero… está bien. Vamos... Igual irá Ron y Harry …

— La comadreja… otro más… ¿alguno que no haya estado interesado en mi mujer?

— Bueno… Dean y Harry… estoy segura a ellos no les gusto.― Le dijo regalándole una pícara sonrisa y dándole un beso en la nariz.― Anda hombre celoso, vamos a darnos una ducha….y deja de pensar en el pasado... Mira que si yo empiezo a contar tus aventuras... terminamos hablando mañana…

— Aventuras que tuve antes de estar contigo, que no se olvide.

Hermione negó con su cabeza. Con Draco era imposible discutir. Siempre ganaba él.

— ¡Ey!... no te enojes amor… pero sinceramente yo moriría si algún día tú te fijas en otro.

— Draco, juré amarte por siempre y respetarte… debes estar tranquilo. Sam es sólo un amigo… y en cuanto a Ron… ¡por Dios, se está por casar!

— ¡Ajá! Se casa… lo que no borra todo el mal que nos causó… tú lo habrás perdonado, pero yo no olvido los siete años que pasé buscándote… los siete años que mi Rose Luna estuvo sin su padre.―Hermione lo miró triste. Aún lloraba por todo ese tiempo perdido. Pero aún así ella había olvidado los errores de Ron, el odio de Lucius y de Parkinson… Pero, al parecer, para Draco, era más difícil logra perdonar esos errores. Si bien, lograba mantener un diálogo fluido con Ronald o hablar con Parkinson… eso no obviaba todo el dolor que en el pasado sufrió por ambos.  
>Incluso aún no iba a ver a su padre a Azkaban. Sabía que aquel hombre había hecho mucho esfuerzo en enmendar sus errores, que incluso tenía, al parecer una relación amorosa, o algo parecido con una terapeuta que lo atendía (todo informado a Draco por los Aurores de la cárcel), pero sin embargo, él no se sentía aún capaz de enfrentarlo. Su padre había intentado matar a Hermione, había sido el causante de la muerte de su madre, quiso apoderarse de su nieto, y quien sabe cuánta gente más murió a causa de la liberación ese par de brujas del inframundo.<p>

Debía esperar, Lucius debía esperar. El perdón no se otorgaba así como así. Había que ganárselo y Lucius Malfoy aún no había hecho méritos para recibirlo.

Luego de ducharse y de que Hermione se enterara por Marita que los niños ya se habían ido temprano al colegio (Rose Luna en el último curso antes de ingresar en septiembre a Hogwarts y el pequeño Scorpius que iba a Jardín Infantil), se dirigió al comedor a tomar desayuno junto a Draco y la mima Marita.

Steve, el esposo de Mara, y el chófer de la casa, había ido a dejar a los niños al colegio (una escuela particular para hijos de magos que los preparaban para asistir a Hogwarts u otro colegio de magia según sus padres eligieran) por lo cual en ese momento no los acompañaba.

Tomaron desayuno, mientras Marita se sentaba a duras penas frente a ellos, tenía un embarazo avanzado y una panza inmensa.

— Mujer, ya es hora que descanses…―Le decía Hermione pensando en que Marita hacía esfuerzos mayores para seguir trabajando.

— Apenas usted encuentre a una Nanny que cuide bien a los niños, yo dejaré de trabajar. Si no… yo me quedo hasta que tenga a mi niño.

— En la tarde, vendrán dos postulantes más, Hermione… Maggi, mi secretaria, me envió sus antecedentes curriculares y creo que dan el perfil.― Le explicó Draco mientras tomaba su té.  
>— Espero que hoy sí encontremos a alguien idóneo…<p>

— Y si la encuentra, Señora Hermione, yo estaré con ella por un tiempo para explicarle todo.

— Gracias Marita.―Hermione quería mucho a su Nanny pues la conocía desde que vivió en Nueva York y cuando la mujer se enteró de que trabajaba para magos, lejos de asustarse o de querer abandonarla, sintió una alegría tremenda y su cariño fue más grande cuando llegó a la vida de Draco y Hermione, el pequeño Scorpius Malfoy, fiel retrato de su padre.

— Sí, Mara. Muchas gracias.― Le dijo Draco en tono formal.


	75. Renacer

En un lugar, no muy alejado del Centro de Londres, en un callejón que solo es visitado por magos oscuros o por gente de no muy buena reputación, y que es llamado Knockturn, un mago renegado y aislado del resto de la comunidad, que nunca sirvió a Voldemort, pero que sí creía en la pureza de la sangre, recibía de parte de unos hombres (magos también) de aspecto sospechoso un par de cofres y unos cacharros, producto de un robo realizado semanas atrás en el Mar Mediterráneo y por el cual este mago tuvo que pagar miles de galeones.

Clause Emeric Victorius, tataranieto de Emeric, llamado también "El Mago Malo", quien fuera un mago agresivo y tenebroso que aterrorizó al sur de Inglaterra en la Edad Media. Se decía que él tenía en su poder la Varita de Saúco que estaba dotada de increíbles poderes. Murió en un feroz duelo con otro mago oscuro llamado Egbert. Ese era más o menos su árbol genealógico. Sin embargo, nunca se quiso involucrar en la guerra de Voldemort, primero porque, si bien compartía los ideales de la limpieza de sangre, consideraba a Voldemort un verdadero charlatán porque él no era precisamente un ejemplo de pureza, sino que era un mestizo depresivo y acomplejado de sus orígenes; Segundo: sentía que no estaba preparado para participar en una guerra de ese tipo, puesto que su fin último eran los ideales de su mentor… de su guía… del mago que fundó Hogwarts: Hablaba de Salazar Slytherin. El verdadero y único sangre pura mágica.

Había estudiado tanto, había revisado tantas escrituras, hasta que había logrado ver una conexión… La Serpiente… esa era la respuesta… ¿Por qué Slytherin eran distinto al resto de los magos que fundaron la escuela de Magia y Hechicería durante la Edad Media? Simplemente porque Salazar, no era un mago… era un Dios… un dios reencarnado.

Estaba seguro que Salazar fue una reencarnación del dios egipcio Osiris, que había muerto en manos de su hermano, Seth, y sus partes esparcidas por el Nilo. El cuerpo de él fue encontrado por su esposa y Hermana, Isis, pero que al poco tiempo tuvo que emprender una nueva búsqueda de su esposo, ya que Seth lo había descuartizado en 14 partes. En ese momento, la diosa habría realizado un pacto con el mismísimo Dios Ra para encontrar a su esposo.

Según lo estudiado por Clause Emeric, la diosa en algún momento salvó a Ra de la muerte segura por haber sido mordido por una cobra (una serpiente que en aquel entonces no era común en el Nilo). Tal serpiente que era creación de ella misma y que la había hecho con el fin de lograr derrotar a Ra.

Cuando su esposo fue asesinado, ella optó por proponerle un trato al dios Ra: Si ella lo salvaba de la muerte por veneno de serpiente, él le debía revelar su nombre verdadero. El dios se lo habría dado, a sabiendas que al hacerlo corría en peligro su deidad. No obstante, ella en vez de utilizarlo en su contra, le dijo al dios que guardaría su secreto, siempre y cuando él la ayudara a tener dos vidas: una para consagrarla a la búsqueda del cuerpo de su esposo y la otra para vivir con él en un futuro en donde ninguno de los dos fuera perseguido. El dios Ra aceptó, diciéndole que, a partir de las reliquias de su esposo, podrían ambos volver a la vida. Pero que dependía del tiempo si estas eran descubiertas juntas. Podrían pasar miles de sucesos y éstas jamás se juntarían… o podría ocurrir solo un hecho y ambos se reunirían… dependía solo de la circunstancia o de las coincidencias del destino. Isis, deseosa de esa pequeña posibilidad, aceptó el trato.

Al parecer y luego de haber realizado lectura de cientos de papiros, así como de libros de Magia antigua, y según sus propias conclusiones, una parte del cuerpo de Osiris habría sido vendida a comerciantes del oriente que, con el correr de los años, habría llegado al viejo mundo, en donde la vasija contenedora de esa parte del cuerpo habría sido encontrada por una joven bruja, quien al abrirla, de inmediato quedó embarazada, dando a luz a un niño, al cual llamaría: Salazar Slytherin, reencarnación viva del dios egipcio, Osiris.

Salazar, en la búsqueda de sus orígenes y a sabiendas de no era un simple mago, sino que en sus venas corría sangre divina, no logró dar nunca con el paradero de la otra parte de la reliquia para poder traer a su amada de vuelta al mundo. Y desde ese entonces Salazar se dedicó solo a la educación de la magia pura en Hogwarts, hasta que los otros tres fundadores no quisieron seguir con él, debido a sus ideales, optando, entonces por abandonarlos definitivamente. Ahí se pierde el rastro de Slytherin. Unos piensan que buscó la reliquia de los huesos de Osiris, con resultados negativos, otros creen que murió en el abandono total. A ciencia cierta nadie sabía con exactitud qué fue de él… pero de eso ya pasaron más de mil años.

Ahora él tenía la respuesta… en esas vasijas descansaba una reliquia de Osiris… o de Salazar… como lo quisieran llamar… y lo haría volver a la vida… y para eso solo necesitaba una gota de sangre de cobra… (De las pocas que le quedaban) ya que durante la mañana al estúpido de su ayudante se le escaparan más de veinte ejemplares, los cuales fueron apresados y otros muertos en el callejón Diagon… debían tener más cuidado si quería traer a la vida a Salazar… (O a Osiris) el que le resultara… y con ello, podría implantarse el verdadero orden en Hogwarts. En su mente retorcida, pensaba que si traía al verdadero Salazar, todo volvería a ser como el fundador del Colegio de Magia añoraba en sus primeros años.

Al cabo de un rato, en la habitación subterránea de su tienda, logró reunir los ingredientes: El cofre con la reliquia de Osiris, la sangre de cobra y el conjuro que estaba marcado por fuera del cofre. Debía leerlo en la lengua egipcia antigua y con ello se abriría el cofre. Lo hizo mediante magia y conjuró un par de hechizos…

El cofre se abrió… pero adentro no había nada… estaba vacío. Bufó enojado. Arrojó todo por el suelo. No era tan simple como él lo imaginó… creyó tener el poder en sus manos… pero no era tan fácil tenerlo…

Tanto estudio, tantas horas amaneciéndose leyendo, traduciendo o buscando significados para nada… el cofre estaba vacío. Tanto dinero también invertido para nada. Respiró profundo y sintió que un olor extraño ingresaba a sus pulmones…

Ahora no podía inhalar.

Intentó salir, pero sus piernas no respondían…

Los latidos de su corazón los escuchaba en sus oídos… estaba sufriendo un ataque… Necesitaba pedir ayuda… su varita… intentó alcanzarla... Estaba botada en el piso junto al resto de los implementos utilizados en el fallido conjuro.

Pero sus ojos se nublaban, su corazón irremediablemente se detenía…

- Isis… estás cerca… lo sé… te presiento… ― Alcanzó a escuchar una voz que salió de su cuerpo pero no le pertenecía antes que sus ojos se cerraran.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La idea de Luna de juntarse con sus amigas ese día en el museo en donde ella trabajaba, era para luego ir todos a almorzar a La Madriguera. No obstante, no contaba con que tenía tanto trabajo y por lo mismo ese almuerzo tendría que esperar. Sin embargo, solo se desvincularía de sus labores una hora para atender a sus amigas y luego volvería a retomar sus actividades. Quería hacerlo luego, ya que esperaba con ansias el momento de abrir el cofre que, según la leyenda, allí se encontraría la continuación del Papiro 1993 el que contendría el nombre real del dios Ra.

Ya eran las once de la mañana cuando una de las funcionarias administrativas del museo le avisó que dos de sus amigas la esperaban en la recepción del mismo, así que salió rápidamente de su oficina hacia el primer piso y, en efecto, allí estaba Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger, con sus respectivos esposos, Harry y Draco estaban mirando una estatua de mármol desnuda que estaba a la entrada del pasillo que daba hacia el ala de historia greco-romana.

Las muchachas apenas vieron a Luna, la abrazaron con tanto cariño… puesto que a pesar del tiempo transcurridos esa amistad forjada en sus años en Hogwarts, jamás se había perdido, es más era como si lejos del colegio aquellos lazos se habían afianzado más.

— Te he traído algo regalado.―Le dijo Hermione.

— Y yo algo prestado…―Continuó Ginny.

— ¡Y falta lo azul!―Una voz desde afuera de las dependencias se logró escuchar – Pansy Parkinson ingresaba por la rampa de acceso a discapacitados en su silla de ruedas guiada por Dean Winchester.

Se le veía radiante, su rostro sin una gota de maquillaje, su cabello negro liso, le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros la hacían ver como una adolescente.

Dean apresuró la marcha, considerando que tanto Ginny como Hermione la miraron sonrientes mientras que Luna corrió a su lado y la abrazó.

— Bienvenida Parkinson.―Le dijo Hermione dándole un cálido abrazo.

— Hola, Pan.―Le dijo Ginny besándole la mejilla.

Dean saludó a todas y le dio la mano a Harry y a Draco, ambos fueron menos efusivos que Ginny o Hermione quienes los abrazaron con cariño. Pero faltaba Sam. Hermione se dio cuenta de que no estaba, y Draco sonreía al no verlo. Sin embargo éste apareció cargando tres ramos de flores, uno para cada chica: Rosas rojas para Ginny, blancas para Luna y unos tulipanes marrones para Hermione. Draco lo miró con odio. Si existían cosas que Draco Malfoy odiaba una de ellas era la cursilería… y regalar flores, de ese tipo, era, para él, era una cursilería de primera. Pero claro, había que agradecer el gesto del cazador en traer esos presentes a cada chica.

— Las elegí yo, Draco. –Dijo Pansy.―Y la idea fue mía... así que cambia esa cara de funeral.―Le dijo Pansy, quien conocía tan bien a Malfoy que podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando su ex compañero de colegio (y de andanzas amorosas también en algún tiempo olvidado del pasado de ambos.

Sam entregó cada ramo a cada chica, pero cuando se lo iba a entregar a Hermione, Draco se acercó y recibió las flores por su esposa.

— Gracias, no te debiste molestar. Lo único que mi cabello es rubio… no marrón. ―Dijo infiriendo que cada tipo y color de flor era por el cabello de las muchachas.―Pero Gracias. Y tomó del brazo a Hermione impidiendo que Sam abrazara o tuviera algún contacto con ella. Quien solo miró a Sam, el que a su vez le regaló una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. Intentando decirle con aquella mirada que estaba feliz por volver a verla.

Draco llevó hacia un lado a Hermione y estaba serio. Hermione notó un cierto color rojo en las mejillas de su marido.

— Deja de hacer escenitas, Draco Malfoy. ¡Dame esas flores!―Intentó quitárselas, pero Draco las hizo desparecer.

— Tranquila, están en el carro. Soy alérgico ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Alérgico? ¿Y desde cuándo? – Le respondió enojada. Jamás supo que Draco fuera alérgico a algo parecido. Ya sabía que le estaba tomando el pelo y que buscaría cualquier escusa para alejarla de Sam. Y ella que tanto deseaba ver a su "Sam-Sagaz". Si bien tenía claro que jamás podría existir algo entre ambos, eso no le impedía tener una linda amistad con el joven cazador. Era un hombre agradable, culto y con un aire distraído que a ella le encantaba.

— Desde que aparecieron los calentones en busca de mujeres casadas.―Hermione rodó los ojos. A Draco era imposible hacerle que controlara sus celos. Aunque como fuera, ella lo comprendía. Mal que mal… él la había visto besarse apasionadamente con Sam en las faldas del Monte Olimpo.

Draco rio por lo bajo, pero sinceramente no podía disimular sus celos. Además que el tal Winchester se veía bien. Draco tenía muy bien definida su masculinidad, pero era capaz de reconocer la belleza masculina, sobre todo cuando era competencia para él. Sam Winchester se veía bastante seductor, su aire descuidado y rebelde, que podría enamorar a cualquier mujer. En efecto "cualquier mujer", no la suya, y eso le debía claro al tal Winchester… él americano sabía cuánto pesaba su mano…. Su ojo era fiel ejemplo de eso, y si no le bastaba el buen puñetazo que le regaló en Atenas, ahora era capaz de usar su varita… Ese era Draco Malfoy. No iba a soportar que le intentaran tocar a su Hermione… a su esposa, por si a "ese" no le quedaba claro.

Luna los hizo pasar a todos a una pequeña salita de espera, en donde, por regalo de su jefa, se había dispuesto una pequeña recepción, con jugos, galletas, frutas y algunas otras golosinas para agasajar a sus invitados. Bien sabía la jefatura de Luna que estaba muy pronta a casarse, por lo que la había sorprendido con un pequeño regalo a fin de que compartiera con sus amigos norteamericanos así como con sus tres madrinas (ese matrimonio, no tendría "padrinos", solo "madrinas", y tampoco habrían "damas de honor") ideas de Luna que a todos les gustaba.

Mientras las mujeres conversan en relación a la boda, Harry se acercó a Draco, quería comentarle algo que se había enterado en la mañana en el Departamento de Aurores.

— ¿Supiste algo de las cobras?

— ¿Las qué?–Preguntó distraído.

— Las serpientes que ayer se pasearon por el callejón Diagon.

— Por ese callejón se pasea cada bestia…―Draco tomó un vaso con jugo y se lo bebió. Tenía la mirada fija en Winchester, a la primera que se le ocurriera acercarse a Hermione…

— Oye… si no te conociera, diría que estás ¿celoso?―Harry rió. Era extraño ver a Malfoy con ese rostro.

— No. No, para nada… pero si a ese le ocurre tocar a Hermione, te juro que lo convierto en larva.

— Ah... ya veo… no, no estás celoso.―Le dijo Harry intentando disimular su risa.

— ¿Qué me decías de unas serpientes?

— Ayer algunos locatarios del Callejón Diagon dieron aviso al Ministerio de que unas cobras andaban sueltas. Algunas las atraparon… otras murieron. Pero no se trata de cualquier cobra… eran Cobras Reales… Esta víbora sólo existe en el sudeste de Asia, de ahí que resulte tan extraño ver tantas en un solo lugar. La gente tiene miedo… recuerda que la serpiente era la marca de Voldemort.

— Ni me lo recuerdes.―Draco se tocó el brazo en donde estaba tatuada la serpiente que Voldemort utilizaba como su emblema. Ese tatuaje lo acompañaría hasta su muerte, como fiel ejemplo que las decisiones de los padres influyen directamente (para bien o para mal) en la vida de sus hijos.―Así que tienes trabajo.―Le dijo intentando olvidar el origen de su tatuaje que tantas veces intentó borrar.

— Y Ron... se tuvo que quedar en el ministerio… eso sin contar con que estaba con la resaca de anoche... a nosotros no más se nos ocurre irnos de parranda en día de semana.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Luna pasaba lista a sus regalos (y prestamos) para completar su ajuar de novia: Hermione le prestó un peine de palta con oro y pequeñas incrustaciones de rubí, que Draco le había regalado el día que habían bautizado a Rose Luna; Ginny le regaló un conjunto de lencería blanca (el cual la novia no mostró al resto) y Pansy le traía una cadena de plata con un colgante en forma de rombo de lapislázuli. Ahí tenía al fin sus amuletos reunidos: Lo regalado, lo prestado y lo azul para usar el día de su matrimonio.

Mientras reían, la puerta se abrió e ingresó la jefa de Luna, una mujer mayor de más de 60 años y vestida con un traje de dos piezas color gris, quien muy amablemente saludó a los presentes y se dirigió a Luna:

— Mi querida Luna… yo sé que estás con tus amigos… pero es necesario que veas la inscripción del cofre antes de que lo abramos… si quieres llevas a tus amigos… será para ellos una experiencia nueva… al fin todo es historia ¿no?

— Pues no sé… ¿qué dicen, chicos? Se trata de un cofre que posiblemente contenga un papiro tan antiguo como las pirámides… ― Añadió Luna.

Ginny miró a Draco y este le hizo un gesto con los hombros… ambos habían sido criados con magos y brujas, por tanto el tema de la historia muggle era casi un enigma para ellos… lo poco y nada que sabían era por sus amigos y una que otra historia que habrían escuchado…

— Anda, amor… será interesante…―Le dijo Hermione a Draco, el que solo asintió.

A Sam no le gustó que Hermione llamara de "amor " a Draco, pero no tenía nada qué reclamar, al fin y al cabo ella se refería así solo a su marido. Él no tenía nada qué reclamar, aunque los celos le carcomían el alma. Intuía que Malfoy no tenía idea de la carta que él le había enviado a Hermione, porque de haberlo sabido, era muy seguro que en estos momentos el cazador Sam Winchester estaría viendo pajaritos con ambos ojos, tipo oso panda.

— A mi gustaría ver qué tiene ese papiro… ¿Se imaginan que ese papiro contenga el nombre real del Dios Ra?―Dijo Dean, a lo que tanto la Directora como Luna quedaron admiradas.

— Él era muy bueno en historia cuando era pequeño.― Aclaró Sam, haciendo un giño a su hermano, quien sabía que Dean, no sólo le gustaba la historia antigua, sino que había participado en varias batallas épicas en algún momento de su vida, en esos extraños viajes al pasado realizados con el arcángel Emmanuel Castiel.

Salían por pasillo del museo cuando se encontraron con Ronald que llegaba medio despeinado y cansado.

— Hola amor, lamento la tardanza.―Saludó con un beso en los labios a Luna, luego de lo cual saludó al resto. Alegre de volverse a encontrar todos los que de una u otra forma habían aportado en la derrota de las brujas Kyteler y Kedwart.

Los seis más los dos cazadores, junto a Pansy Parkinson avanzaron por en medio de los hermosos y pulcros salones del museo, hasta una sala levemente iluminada, en donde estaba el alto y espigado Rolf Scamander mirando con una lupa las inscripciones del cofre.

— Pensé que vendrías sola, Luna. Considero que esto no es un espectáculo masivo…  
>— Yo lo autoricé.―Le dijo la Jefa. A lo que Ron lo miró triunfante. Cómo detestaba a "Rufus Escamas" Lo sabía un socarrón de primera y que se jactaba de sus conocimiento, ¿cómo Luna, con su personalidad, lo podía aguantar?<p>

— Lo lamento. No sabía que usted lo había autorizado.―Se disculpó mientras todo tipo de color rojo y sus derivados se posaban en el delgado rostro del hombre.

— Parece que al señor "cara de cuchillo" lo hubiesen puesto al fuego.―Dijo Dean a su hermano, lo suficientemente audible para que Ron lanzara una carcajada y Luna le diera pellizco en el brazo.

— ¡Auch! Disculpa, amor.

— Bien, comencemos.―Dijo Luna intentando quebrar el hielo producido por la actitud mosquina de Rolf.

Tomó con sumo cuidado el cofre, que era una caja como de 50 centímetros de largo cubierta con otro, pero con un tallado en piedra en la parte superior. Leyó la inscripción, he hizo girar una pequeña perilla que estaba a un costado y se escuchó un "click" y al tapa cedió.

Mientras tanto Rolf había entregado unas pequeñas mascarillas blancas a los recién llegados, con eso podía evitar cualquier contaminación. Antes de abrirla, Luna se colocó la de ella y Hermione intentaba arreglar el elástico que estaba enredado en el interior de la mascarilla.

Luna procedió a abrir la caja, al abrirla un silencio extraño invadió la sala. Hermione en ese instante lograba ponerse la mascarilla, no sin antes sentir un extraño cosquilleo en sus fosas nasales…


	76. Regresiones

Para todos los presentes fue una enorme frustración el hecho de que no hubiesen visto nada fuera de lo común, ya que el cofre que contenía la supuesta continuación del Papiro 1993 estaba vacío. Todos se miraron sin comprender, sin embargo el ambiente era extraño… Era como si todos hubiesen quedado suspendidos un par de segundos en un espacio de tiempo en donde sus almas habían salido y entrado de sus cuerpos. Era una sensación extraña… no dolorosa, sin embargo, tan fuera de este mundo que los hizo sentir vacíos… fue como si en el lapso de un par de segundos la existencia de todos fuese puesta en tela de juicio o fuesen espectadores de la creación misma…

Harry sintió que la varita le escocía en su mano, además sentía que sus fuerzas minaban… y, por un lapso de tiempo indeterminado, se vio peleando en la última batalla de Hogwarts… el miedo, la tristeza y el dolor lo habían hecho presa una vez más… rememorar todo lo sufrido en esa batalla hacía que todo el horror vivido abriera una herida que aún no cicatrizaba del todo, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido;

Ginny, por su lado, se vio escribiendo en un libro y hablando con un desconocido que le decía que escribiera amenazas en las paredes de su colegio… nuevamente la incertidumbre, el miedo a lo desconocido… el sentirse como una traidora avivaron el dolor que sintió siendo una niña y que por años no la había dejado dormir tranquila… nuevamente veía su mano escribiendo en las páginas de ese cuaderno que era de Tom Riddle… jamás se imaginó que ese supuesto amigo, que la aconsejaba y escuchaba sus penas de amor de pubertad, era en realidad, el mago más oscuro que el mundo mágico hubiese conocido…;

Ronald volvió a su último año en Hogwarts… aquel que deseaba borrar de su mente debido a tanto errores cometidos producto de su odio e inmadurez… en ese instante se encontró nuevamente en la biblioteca hablando con Pansy Parkinson y tramando la mejor forma de separar a Draco de Hermione…

Draco por su lado, repitió el dolor sufrido al ver nítidamente que un vehículo se llevaba a Hermione y a la madre de esta, lejos de él… volvía a sentir la angustia de la separación, misma que lo tuvo 7 años de su vida, buscándola, pensando lo peor… Separado de su único y verdadero amor… alejado sin remedio de su hijita… siete años sin saber que tenía una hija con Hermione, con la única mujer con quien se sintió pleno y de la cual se enamoró y juró amarla y respetarla por el resto de sus días.

Pansy, se vio volando en su escoba… cerca de unos acantilados… acababa de mentirle al mundo simulando la muerte de Lucius Malfoy. Volvió a sentirse cayendo por un pozo sin fondo… la culpa por haber ayudado a ese hombre que tanto daño había causado, era el causante de sus constantes pesadillas… el dolor en el pecho… esa angustia incontrolable volvía a hacerla sentirse sucia, usada, degradada… sentía que, por su pasado, ella no debió haber tenido una segunda oportunidad… Hermione debió matarla cuando tuvo la oportunidad… el hecho de que todos la hubiesen perdonado era algo que no se explicaba puesto que ni ella misma había logrado perdonarse…;

En cuanto a Sam y Dean Winchester, ambos se vieron luchando en el infierno… Dean, intentando convencer a Castiel de ayudarlo nuevamente y la angustia de una respuesta negativa era lo que lo hacía temer lo peor; Sam vio cómo su alma se separaba de su cuerpo, aquella vez en el infierno de Hades… recordó la sensación horrible de ver su cuerpo inerte tirado en el piso y él suspendido en el aire viendo cómo era dado por muerto. Pensó en ese instante, que jamás volvería a ver la luz del día y que estaría eternamente en el caldero de Hades, tal como estaban esas brujas que había logrado destruir junto a los demás.

Luna Lovegood rememoró la muerte de su madre que ocurrió cuando ella tenía solo 9 años de edad… el dolor… la incertidumbre y la separación final de aquella bruja a quien tanto había admirado y amado… su adorada y recordada madre había vuelto a llenar su alma, colmándola de un dolor indescriptible;

Rolf, por otro lado, recordaba con pena el día en que Luna le dijo que lo de ellos jamás funcionaría… ese día su corazón había hecho trizas… él amaba a Luna… la quería con todo su ser… pero bien sabía que ella amaba a otro… a ese que por tanto tiempo ella había llorado por su lejanía… ese era Ronald Weasley, el hombre que dentro de poco se convertiría, irremediablemente, en su esposo... al fin y al cabo, ellos tenían una hija en común… algo que los mantendría unidos por siempre;

Hermione se vio frente a una tumba llorando la muerte de su esposo, alguien a quien no recordaba… y con sus manos puestas en su barriga, pues se había enterado de que llevaba un bebé dentro de sí. Sin embargo esa imagen fue efímera ya que otra que parecía incluso más real que la primera, cobraba protagonismo… Aunque no lograba reconocerse a sí misma en ese cuerpo... Se sentía más alta, con cintura diminuta y sus caderas y pechos eran perfectos… su piel era aún más blanca… podía sentir, incluso sin verlo, que su cabello era más corto y sedoso. Se lo tocó y arrancó un mechón, pues quería saber si lo que estaba experimentando era real o solo producto de su imaginación. Sintió el tirón y vio un pequeño manojo de cabellos rubios entre sus dedos, tan amarillos como el sol… Y mientras examinaba esos cabellos, se percató que frente a ella estaba un hombre sentado, se veía enfermo y débil; cubierto con una túnica blanca de ribetes azules y unas sandalias de cuero. Su piel era morena, sus facciones recias y de nariz aguileña, ojos pequeños, y de cabello oscuro. Su rostro denotaba severidad, más no maldad. Sí, ahora infería quién era ese hombre pues no era "cualquier hombre". Era una deidad… un dios Egipcio… ¿Ra? ¡Sí, era Ra…! A quien ella tenía la osadía de proponerle un trato… él la ayudaría a buscar a su esposo… a Osiris, pues lo habían asesinado y sus partes esparcidas por el Nilo… a cambio, ella salvaría a Ra del veneno de una serpiente, misma que ella había puesto en el camino del dios… se sabía tan bella… como malvada y calculadora y de eso se jactaba, puesto que había sido capaz de embaucar al mismísimo Ra, con tal de conseguir su cometido.

Ahora lo entendía… Osiris estaba cerca… en su mundo… y ella debía encontrarlo… volverían a estar juntos luego de miles de años… juntos para volver a gobernar… juntos para amarse… juntos serían el Dios y la Diosa de la Muerte y de la Oscuridad…

Sam Winchester se movió en su sitio… a pesar de que ninguno había salido del cuarto, la sensación que experimentó fue como si hubiese tocado el piso nuevamente, luego de haber estado suspendido en el espacio… sentía que había regresado al salón. Al parecer había sido el primero en despertar de ese pequeño trance… o como lo explicaría tan bien… "―Como cuando separaba su alma de su cuerpo.―" Y eso era porque ya conocía esa desagradable sensación, sin importarle la rivalidad de Draco, se acercó hacia él y le meció el brazo. Costó otro par de segundos para que Draco reaccionara, pero cuando lo hizo, de inmediato tomó la mano de Hermione, para sacarla de allí. Ella lo miró extrañada, casi enojada, quitándole rápidamente la mano.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!―Le gritó Hermione y todos abrieron los ojos, producto del grito. Se quedaron extrañados al darse cuenta de lo que acababan de experimentar además preocupados ante tan desmesurada reacción por parte de Hermione, quien se dio cuenta de inmediato lo que había dicho. Al cabo de un par de segundos, agregó: ― Yo… lo… lo siento…― Draco la miró extrañado, pero no le importó ya que la premura era salir de ese lugar.

— Venga… salgamos rápido… algo no anda bien.― Le dijo Sam.

Y todos entendieron. Menos Luna que seguía mirando el cofre como extrañada y con un aire de soñadora. Incluso lo levantó para ver si algo estaba en la parte externa del contenedor. Ronald se acercó a ella, no importándole que Rolf la estuviese ayudando.

— Ven Luna, salgamos…

— No, Ron. Esto es importante. Debe haber alguna respuesta.― Luna quería quedarse a pesar de encontrarse en un lugar poco seguro. Pero su sed de conocimiento era grande y si se tenía que exponer con tal de lograr saber la verdad, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

— Hija… salgamos… Pediré que el departamento de medio ambiente revise la sala. Es posible que se haya liberado algún tipo de sustancia en el ambiente. Todos lo sentimos… es posible que nos hayamos expuesto a algún tipo de alucinógeno. Hay que evacuar y sellar.

Era la Directora del Museo quien hablaba, no dando tiempo para que los arqueólogos continuaran con su investigación. Ron, al igual que Draco había hecho, tomó del brazo a Luna, quien también estaba una especie de trance.

Salieron al pasillo, en donde se encontraba el resto…. nerviosos, tal como si hubiese ocurrido un temblor y se juntaran luego a comentar sus reacciones.

— Algo ocurrió allí dentro.― dijo Dean…―Lo sintieron ¿no? – Pansy asintió. Pero al parecer ninguno quería hablar de que habían experimentado. Estaban todos temblorosos y pensando en lo ocurrido, incluso Hermione miraba el piso mordiéndose una uña. Fueron testigos de que Draco quiso tocarla y ella simplemente se alejó de él.

— Voy al baño.― Dijo de repente avanzando hacia uno de los pasillos.―Tengo sed.

— Te indico dónde.―Le dijo Luna saliendo de su silencio.

— Sé dónde queda.―Respondió seca y sin mirar a nadie avanzó.

Nadie quiso decir nada. Draco estaba rojo entre rabia y vergüenza… puesto que lo único que tenía en mente era demostrarle a Winchester que él era el esposo de Hermione y que ella estaba enamorada de él, sin embargo, ella estaba dando un espectáculo para nada convincente de ese amor. Por otra parte, volvía a su mente lo recordado hacía solo unos instantes y el hecho de ver a Hermione avanzar por ese pasillo dándole la espalda, era como verla nuevamente avanzando en en ese coche separándose por largo tiempo de él… ¿un deja vú? ¡Tonterías! Todos debían estar sufriendo una especie de psicosis colectiva… nada había sido real. De eso estaba seguro.

Al cabo de un par de minutos regresó la Directora del Museo casi corriendo al lugar en donde se encontraba el grupo en completo silencio. Cada uno analizando la experiencia rememorada.

— Chicos deben abandonar este lugar. Diríjanse por favor a la salida, viene una unidad de salud ambiental del servicio de salud, es necesario que seamos todos revisados. Es posible que exista alguna contaminación. El museo será acordonado para evitar el ingreso de otras personas. No sabemos a qué estuvimos expuestos… De seguro me llegará una sanción por no tomar las medidas de seguridad…

— Hermione.―Dijo Draco intentando avanzar al baño, pero la Directora lo detuvo.

— Debo ir a buscar a mi esposa. Acaba de ir al baño.―Le respondió.

— Yo iré a buscarla. Usted salga con el resto. ¡Ahora mismo!

A regañadientes evacuaron en forma rápida el sector. Sin embargo, Sam se quedó rezagado. Algo le decía que Hermione no estaba bien. Aprovecharía que Draco había aceptado tranquilamente la resolución de la Directora del Museo. Al parecer lo ocurrido al interior del salón había afectado a los magos, pues tanto él como su hermano no se sentían extraños, a pesar de que ellos también sintieron en ese lugar. Lo raro era que ninguno había querido exponer su experiencia, incluso él no estaba dispuesto a confiarle a su hermano el miedo que experimento al recordar lo vivido en el infierno de hades… él era un cazador, acostumbrado a lugar con diversas bestias y engendros, por lo tanto, sería estúpido temerle a un recuerdo.

Mientras veía como Draco iba adelante con las manos en los bolsillos; Harry tomaba de la mano a Ginny, Ron abrazaba a Luna y su hermano empujaba la silla de ruedas de Pansy, él se escabulló por una puerta y comenzó a buscar el sector de los servicios higiénicos.

Siguiendo la línea verde del piso que indicaba la ubicación de los servicios higiénicos y de aseo, llegó a un sector apartado detrás de una escultura de mármol de un hombre sentado en cuclillas.

Golpeó la puerta, pero no escuchó nada. Decidió ingresar, y ahí estaba Hermione con las manos metidas en el agua. El lavabo rebalsaba el agua de la llave y esta caía al piso. Hermione tenía empapadas las mangas de su blusa y su cabello estaba mojado lo cual había provocado que el resto de su ropa se humedeciera. Su maquillaje estaba corrido… y sus ojos llorosos.

— Hermione… ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

Sam avanzó hasta ella. Le tomó los brazos e hizo que lo mirara. Pero sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Reacciona!

— Sa… ¿Sam? ―Con una sonrisa, no propia de ella reconoció al cazador.

— Sí, yo… ¿qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Te sientes bien?

— Sí, claro que sí.―Decía mirando sus manos y tocando su cabello mojado.― Pero… no entiendo… ¿Qué nos pasó allí dentro?

— Creo que ninguno de nosotros ha entendido qué nos ha ocurrido... Ven, vamos. El celópata de tu esposo ha de estar preocupado por ti.

— No… Draco, no me puede ver contigo… vete… yo te sigo.―Hermione temblaba completamente. Estaba nerviosa.

— Tranquila Hermione… no hemos hecho nada… No tenemos nada que ocultar.

— ¿No? ¿Seguro?

— Hermione, ¿qué ocurre?

Pero ella no respondió, solo lo miró fijamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su boca estaba pegada a la de Sam, quien no supo cómo reaccionar ante los ardientes labios de la mujer que lo besaba con furia. La tomó de los brazos, separándola de sí, e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. No podía… no debía… aun cuando lo deseaba con todo su corazón. Él se lo había dicho en esa carta… estaba dispuesto a huir con ella, si ella se lo pedía… estaba dispuesto a llevarse consigo a esa mujer que le robaba los sueños y que era protagonista de sus más íntimos deseos…

Pero esa no era la forma… No podía aprovecharse de la situación, pues sabía que algo extraño le ocurría y que eso tenía su génesis en el famoso cofre que la rubia arqueóloga de ojos bellos y saltones había abierto delante de ellos, sin mediar mayor protección.

— Desde que te vi, he deseado besarte, Sam.

— Hermione…yo también… pero…

— Pero nada…

Y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de él, esta vez, Sam respondió a ese beso, ingresando y explorando la boca de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Cuánto tiempo que añoró volver a saborear esos labios que sabían a fresa y miel… que hasta los había idealizado…

Mientras sus bocas no paraban de expresarse esa pasión contenida por meses, el instinto masculino de Sam, afloró de inmediato, levantó a Hermione en brazos y la sentó en una mesa suspendida en la pared, que se utilizaba generalmente para mudar a los bebés, mientras sus manos traspasaban el límite de la blusa y se enfrentaban a la tersa piel de ella. Separó las piernas haciéndose un camino en donde sabía que cabía perfectamente.

Sam comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras ella tiraba de la camisa para poder tocar el torso bien cuidado del cazador…

— Señora Malfoy… Señora Malfoy, ¿está allí?

Era la voz de la Directora del Museo que hacía que tanto Sam como Hermione volvieran a la Tierra. Hermione soltó rápidamente a Sam, mientras que él entendió que no debía seguir tocando (estaba a punto de soltar el sostén de Hermione). Ella se bajó de inmediato de la mesa y avanzó hasta la puerta.

— Sí… estoy bien. Salgo de inmediato.―Su voz sonaba ronca y algo temblorosa.

— Hay que evacuar el edificio. Por favor apúrese, si no vendrán los guardias por usted.― Le informó la mujer.

— Está bien. ya voy.―Respondió y luego miró a Sam, quien se metía nuevamente la camisa dentro de su jeans.

— ¿Qué nos ha pasado?―Preguntó Hermione con un nudo en la garganta. Acababa de serle infiel a su amado Draco… ¡Eso no lo tenía planificado! ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Primero, esa voz femenina, que no era la de ella, que le hablaba en una lengua que no entendía… esa sed enorme que sintió, a tal extremo de mojarse por completo… y luego… el deseo… había sido un fuego enorme que la había invadido… que si no hubiese sido por la voz de la Directora, es el momento que estaría teniendo sexo con Sam en el baño del museo.

— No… no sé Hermione esto es extraño.

Para Sam también había sido una experiencia fuera de lo normal. Si bien en un momento pudo jurar que lo ocurrido en el salón no lo había afectado, algo se había gatillado en su subconsciente al ver a Hermione empapada… que sus instintos masculinos se activaron y lo único que deseaba era poseerla. Sentirse dentro de ella, hacerla gemir hasta lograr sacarle unos cuantos orgasmos… pero ese… ese no era Sam… ese no era él… era una voz desconocida y sensual que lo invitaba a devorar la presa que tenía en frente… y esa presa era Hermione, la mujer por quien estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo… aunque bien sabía que ella era casada y que como fuera, ella estaba enamorada de ese rubio que lo detestaba.

— Sam… esto… esto no nos puede estar ocurriendo… ¡Dios! por poco y… tú y yo… ¡Dios, no! ¡Draco…! ¡Soy una mujer casada! ¿Qué he hecho?

— Tranquila Hermione. No hemos hecho nada… tranquila… además tú sabes lo que yo siento por ti… pero jamás pensé que llegaríamos a esto… algo extraño nos ha ocurrido… debemos investigarlo.

— ¡Ah, claro! Ahora voy y le digo a Draco… "Amor… algo ocurre porque hace un rato casi me tiro a Sam…" ¿Así quieres que le diga?

Sam sonrió al ver a una Hermione totalmente fuera de sí, pero con ganas de llorar.

— No, claro que no de esa forma… pero creo que debemos reunirnos y analizar qué fue lo que nos ocurrió, ¿no te parece?

— Yo... yo no sé… te lo diré después…

— Salgamos… afuera nos espera la gente del servicio de salud…

— ¿Y para qué…?

— Un chequeo… al parecer posiblemente nos hayamos expuesto a algún agente contaminante.―Sam le tomó el brazo, pero Hermione se lo quitó rápidamente.

— Conozco el camino. Iré sola. ¡No quiero que me vean llegar contigo!―Hermione tomó su varita y secó su ropa y luego arregló su cabello.

Por su lado, Sam miró su parte íntima… debía relajarse un par de segundos antes de salir, sino sería motivo de burla de Dean…

Mientras corría por el pasillo, su corazón latía a mil… no sabía qué le acababa de ocurrir. Quería llegar donde Draco y abrazarlo. Amaba a su esposo y no se explicaba hace unos minutos estuvo a punto de tener sexo con Sam. Era como si sus más primitivos deseos afloraran… o peor, como si hubiesen pasado cientos de años sin tener sexo. Estaba segura, que si por esa puerta, hubiera entrado Ron o Harry… o incluso Dean, la actitud de ella habría sido la misma… Se sentía sucia… desleal… y por qué demonios Sam reaccionó accediendo a sus instintos. Por qué no la detuvo si no que siguió con el jueguito… ¿era que él también lo deseaba…? ¿O le había ocurrido lo mismo que a ella… que sus instintos estaban fuera de control?

Sí, Sam tenía razón. Lo ocurrido en esa sala debían analizarlo todos juntos… algo no andaba bien… menos con ella. Claro que no estaba dispuesta a revelarle a nadie lo ocurrido en ese baño. Eso quedaría entre ella y Sam. Nadie tenía por qué enterarse.

Al llegar a la entrada del Museo unas manos la tomaron y la llevaron hasta una de las ambulancias que estaban apostadas en el lugar. Le tomaron la presión, le revisaron los ojos… y sin darse cuenta alguien le estaba sacando una muestra de sangre.

— Todo bien.―Escuchó decir a un hombre. Pero a ella no le importaba, quería ver a su marido. Pero al parecer todos estaban en la misma situación que ella.

En ese momento vio pasar a Draco por fuera de la ambulancia en donde ella estaba, percatándose de que venía peleándose con otro enfermero que quería terminar el procedimiento. Hermione conocía la reacción de Draco frente a las agujas. De seguro no se dejaría sacar la muestra de sangre.

— ¡Quiero ver a mi esposa!―Gritó.

— Acá estoy.―Le respondió Hermione, mientras se ponía de pie y salía al encuentro de Draco. Lo abrazó llorando.

— Amor…yo te amo… te amo… te juro que te amo.―Hermione tomaba el rostro de Draco y lo besaba. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de ella.

— Yo también mi vida… pero, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ― Preguntó sin entender la actitud de Hermione. Pero ella no respondió solo se aferró al pecho de su marido, cruzando sus brazos por la espalda de él.

— Sácame pronto de este lugar, por favor… no quiero estar más acá.― Draco no respondió pero de inmediato le tomó la mano y comenzó a avanzar por medio de los médicos, enfermeros y las ambulancias. Alguien quiso detenerlos, pero simplemente no les dio importancia. Si ya les habían dicho que no había contaminación ni riesgo. No se explicaba para qué los querrían retener por más tiempo. Así que simplemente avanzó en busca de su vehículo para regresar a casa.

Desde lejos Sam, observó que Hermione salía con Draco. Una punzada de dolor apareció en su pecho. Hacía tan pocos minutos que había vuelto a besar a esa mujer que aún sentía un leve hormigueo en sus labios y el aroma a vainilla y jazmín estaba aún latente en sus fosas nasales. Dean llegó al lado de su hermano, intuyendo que algo había ocurrido.

— Si mal no estoy… creo que todo tuvimos una experiencia de regresión. Creo que nos debemos reunir para analizar lo sucedido.

— Regresión… ― Repitió Sam.―Sí, sí tienes razón.

— Bien, hablaré con Harry y Ronald.

— Te acompaño.

— Ve primero a que te examinen.

Hermione iba silente, con sus ojos pegados en la ventanilla del vehículo, mientras Draco tenía las manos puestas en el volante y su vista pegada en la calzada, conduciendo rumbo a su casa. Ella, por su parte iba luchando por cerrar su mente. Sabía de las habilidades de su esposo y este que podía ingresar a ella y ver lo que acababa de ocurrir… claro que si ella se lo permitía... Bien sabía que Draco jamás había intentado ver sus pensamientos. Que jamás jugaba con aquello, pues siempre había confiado en su ella.

"―¿Para qué te esfuerzas tanto? Total… ¿Qué importa que él lo sepa…? El cazador está mucho mejor que Draco. Hermione, no seas tonta… en la variedad está el gusto"―

— ¡Basta!―No se dio cuenta de que su pensamiento se había transformado en un grito desesperado. Odiaba esa voz que retumbaba en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué? ¿Basta de qué?―Draco detuvo el vehículo, al ver que Hermione estaba tensa.

— Algo pasó allí…― Dijo Hermione con voz queda.

"―No seas estúpida… no se lo digas… te odiará…y te quitará a tus hijos… "―

— ¿Qué te pasó a ti, Hermione? Estoy seguro a todos algo nos ocurrió… pero veo a que ti, amor… te ha afectado más.―Hermione dudaba… la voz tenía razón, si le decía la verdad, su esposo la odiaría… la alejaría de sus hijos…

— Creo que ese cofre tenía algo… posiblemente algún residuo… los egipcios eran especialistas en trampas… quizá hasta fueran esporas de una planta venenosa.―Dijo intentando dar una respuesta rebuscada para evitar decir la verdad de su desesperación.

— Hermione… los de sanidad dijeron que no teníamos nada… que estábamos bien… las pruebas dieron negativo… Anda. Creo que todos hemos visto muchas películas de la Momia… y de las maldiciones de las pirámides, que esperábamos ver el espíritu de Tutankamon se apareciera delante nuestro.

— Osiris o Isis… De ellos esperábamos ver algo.―Corrigió.

— Para que veas, Hermione… ese temita de los egipcios no lo domino. Venga… vamos a casa… tengo hambre… luego debo ir a la oficina… y más tarde...

— Más tarde debo ver a nueva nany…―Dijo con un dejo de cansancio.

— Ya veo que estás mejor.

— Sí, claro mejor.―Respondió pero en su cabeza solo había una escena que se repetía y era donde ella se veía sentada en ese mesón con Sam en medio de sus piernas a punto de hacerle el amor…


	77. La nueva Nanny

Un hombre alto, atlético, de bíceps por demás formados, así como un abdomen plano, cubierto solo con una sudadera sin mangas y un jeans ajustado y raído, hurtado por ahí de un patio de alguna casa aledaña, avanzaba por Belford Square hasta llegar a la esquina de Montague, encontrándose de frente con el Museo Británico de Historia Natural, lugar en donde su instinto mágico lo había llevado. Ese era el sitio en donde debía encontrarse con Isis… sonrió… ¡Al fin juntos! y ahora nada ni nadie los separaría… Seth había sido, al final de cuentas, un simple mortal que quiso lucir como una deidad y para eso le faltaban siglos de evolución. Intentó deshacerse de él, dividiendo su cuerpo… matando la carne… pero lo único que logró fue hacerlo inmortal.

Osiris, el inmortal, Dios de la Muerte… estaba de regreso. Pero no pensaba estar nuevamente solo, así como lo estuvo hacía diez centurias. No, ahora sabía que su Isis estaba cerca…

Inundó sus pulmones con el aroma circundante y sonrió. Amaba el aire puro húmedo. Sus años de faraón lo habían acostumbrado a la sequedad del desierto… pero ahora, aprovecharía al máximo el estar en este nuevo mundo…. totalmente avanzado… así como él recordaba a sus verdaderos antepasados de otra galaxia que, en algún momento dejaron su tecnología a los antiguos egipcios… Sonrió nuevamente. Nadie sabía la verdad… solo él… pero eso ya no le importaba, pues no tenía mayor relevancia. Ni siquiera le interesaba la conquista de este mundo. Solo quería regresar en el tiempo con su Isis para destronar a Seth y recuperar su trono. Sabía que no podía regresar solo… ella era parte fundamental de aquello… la Isis del presente debía formar una sola persona, con la del pasado para poder juntas reunir las fuerzas y restaurar su reino de sombras en el Egipto que él recordaba.

Miró a su alrededor e inhaló con fuerza… ella estuvo allí. Pero ya no. Ni su olfato, ni su instinto lo engañaban… sabía a dónde debía dirigirse…

En efecto, debía ir hacia Wiltshire, al sudeste de la ciudad. Ahí estaba Isis… pero en el cuerpo de otra.

— Está todo de mi lado.― Dijo para sí aquel hombre y con una sonrisa en sus labios emprendió la marcha. No quiso utilizar su magia para avanzar rápido. Su deseo de sentirse vivo en ese cuerpo y disfrutar del aire, hacían que sus pasos fueran lentos y seguros, sintiendo la suave brisa rozar su piel y llenarlo nuevamente de luz, vida y energías.

O0o0o0o0o0o00o00

Mientras tanto en la nueva Mansión Malfoy, Hermione se encontraba recostada en su habitación, ya que tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, que ni tiempo se había dado para ver a sus hijos. Tal construcción se encontraba ubicada sobre lo que fue la antigua, primero restaurada por Draco, debido a los daños que sufrió durante la segunda guerra mágica y en donde se estableció el cuartel de los Mortífagos, liderados por Voldemort, misma que años más tarde sería destruida completamente por las brujas Kyteler y Keward.

Draco por su cuenta se había entretenido ayudando a Scorpius con un puzzle mágico, cuyas piezas cambiaban de posición si no la lograban unir con su par, antes de salir rumbo a su oficina.

Por otra parte, Rose Luna, estaba en la biblioteca de la casa estudiando un poco de Historia de Hogwarts, ya que ese año ingresaría a su primer año en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería en donde habían estudiado sus padres. Aún faltaban unos meses para ello, pero esa pequeña brujita, era como ver a Hermione a esa edad, estudiando y preparando todo. No quería dejar nada al azar. Quería demostrar lo orgullosa que estaba de ser hija de Draco Malfoy y de la Gran Heroína de Guerra, Hermione Granger.

Escuchó cuando Draco se despidió de Scorpius, pues según había entendido tenía una reunión de negocios. Con su padre fuera de la casa, con su madre acostada y Scorpius jugando en la sala, tenía pase libre para estar encerrada en la biblioteca revisando y leyendo libros, sin que nadie le pusiera horarios. Así que se relajó y siguió hojeando el texto que tenía abierto en la alfombra.

A eso de las cinco de la tarde, el timbre de la casa sonó con insistencia, y al cabo de unos minutos, Hermione bajaba las escaleras pues una de las sirvientas le había informado que la estaban esperando. En la sala, sin Scorpius en ese momento, se encontró con una con una mujer de unos treinta años, delgada, de cabello castaño muy claro, casi rubio, de ojos pardos y piel blanca. Era una mujer atractiva, de curvas pronunciadas, las que resaltaban dentro de su jeans ajustado, blusa blanca entallada y unos zapatos de tacón alto. Hermione solo frunció el seño. Con esa apariencia, distaba mucho de lo que era Marita, la nany de sus hijos. Pero al final de cuentas, nada perdía con entrevistarla.

— Buenas tardes señora, mi nombre es Samantha Collingwood… vine por el puesto de cuidadora que usted solicitó a la agencia de empleos del Callejón Diagon.

— Hola Samantha, toma asiento.― La mujer se sentó en el sofá de dos cuerpos y Hermione a su lado.― ¿Eres bruja Samantha?― Le preguntó directamente, ya que la vestimenta de la mujer daba para pensar que era una simple muggle.

— Bueno, sí. Pero nunca fui a Hogwarts u otro colegio de magia. Estudié en un colegio muggle porque mis padres no querían que aprendiera magia. Fue mi abuelo, Graham Collingwood, quien me enseñó todo lo que sé.

— Ya veo. Bueno, el trabajo que ofrezco es de nany de mis hijos, o sea, cuidadora… No de institutriz… los niños van colegio. Dime, ¿estudiaste alguna carrera profesional o algo similar con los muggles?

— Soy profesora de párvulos. Pero no he querido seguir trabajando con los muggles, ya que… bueno… como no fui a un colegio mágico… a veces la magia se me escapa de las manos y la gente suele asustarse… ― Hermione sonrió. La mujer sonaba sincera.― Esta es mi varita… era de mi abuela pero la uso bien…

Samantha sacó una varita de entre sus ropas, la que con confianza se la entregó a Hermione. Ella la miró extrañada, generalmente las brujas eran recelosas con sus varitas, pero esta chica no tenía esa actitud. Se notaba que, efectivamente, no tenía una cátedra mágica.

Hermione la recibió y sintió un leve golpe eléctrico. Y por su mente pasaron algunas sensaciones relacionadas con el dolor y la pérdida… angustia y soledad… tristeza y más soledad. Al parecer la vida de Samantha había estado plagada de mucho dolor y pérdidas. Era obvio. Con una guerra mágica en su haber, era evidente que la mujer que tenía en frente sufrió en ese periodo.

— Bien Samantha… veo que tienes muchas ganas de trabajar, pero ¿traes tus recomendaciones? ― Decía devolviéndole la varita a su dueña.

— Sí, claro.― La muchacha movió su varita e hizo aparecer algunas cartas, las que Hermione las comenzó a revisar: había una del Jefe de Aurores de Italia…

— ¿Italia?

— Sí, trabajé durante muchos años allá… en el puerto de Lido di Jesolo ― Decía la mujer con un brillo en sus ojos.

Hermione siguió revisando un par de recomendaciones más de antiguas patronas que Samantha había tenido y las cuales hablaban de que era una excelente cuidadora de niños. Sin embargo, el último sobre le llamó la atención, ya que, aparte de tener un color amarillento por los años, al abrirlo pudo reconocer esa caligrafía estilizada y de arabescos únicos… la firma, inconfundible… muy cercana a ella.

— ¿Draco Malfoy? – Le preguntó levantando una ceja.

— Sí, conocí al Señor Malfoy cuando estuvo en Italia hace muchos años atrás… según lo que supe, era porque él andaba buscando a una persona.

Hermione recordó que su esposo estuvo siete largos años tras su pista… la buscaba a ella, y al parecer, la mujer que tenía frente no sabía que Draco Malfoy era el dueño de casa.

Hermione utilizó su varita para corroborar su autenticidad de los documentos presentados por Samantha y, efectivamente, unas chispas amarillas saltaron alrededor de los papeles indicando que todos eran originales.

— Me imagino que no sabes quiénes seremos tus jefes… lo digo en el caso de que optemos por dejarte con nosotros.

— Pues en la agencia de empleos solo me dieron su nombre: Hermione Granger.

— Pues creo que has venido al lugar preciso, Samantha. ¿Podrías comenzar hoy mismo? Espero que puedas ir por tus cosas y volver ahora, ya que Marita, que es la nany de mis hijos, está un embarazo avanzado y me da pena que trabaje en su estado.

— Sí, señora Granger. Iré de inmediato, me desapareceré e iré por ellas.

— Bien, Samantha. Ve y regresas. Ah! Me voy a dejar tus cartas de recomendación, se las debo mostrar a mi marido. Luego te las regreso.

— Sí, señora Granger. No se preocupe por eso. Yo iré a mi casa y volveré en unos minutos con mis pocas pertenencias. Y Gracias… gracias señora Granger.

— Malfoy, Samantha. Soy la esposa de Draco Malfoy.― La muchacha pareció sorprenderse ante tal revelación.― Veo que no sabías que una de tus recomendantes sería tu jefe.

— Pues no… no lo sabía… Será un gusto volver a saludar al Señor Malfoy, luego de tantos años.

— Yo creo que para él también será una alegría volver a verte y también una sorpresa.

— Bien, señora… Malfoy. Regresaré en una media hora y gracias por la oportunidad.

— Cuando llegues, será Marita Espina, la nany actual de mis niños quien te atienda y te dé todos los detalles. Yo… yo no me siento muy bien que digamos… esta jaqueca me está matando.― Decía tocándose la sien.― … que creo que seguiré acostada por otro rato.

— Sí, señora, descuide. Y téngalo por seguro que no la defraudaré.―Le dio la mano a Hermione y salió por la puerta principal.

Afuera sonrió feliz, respirando profundo... "― Ya quiero ver tu cara, Draco Malfoy…"― Pensó Samantha justo antes de desaparecer de la mansión.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

A eso de las siete de tarde, Draco llegó a su casa luego de haber sostenido un par de reuniones en su oficina. Otra vez la sucursal de Sudáfrica estaba en la mira del gobierno de ese país. Los índices de seguridad volvían a estar por el suelo. Debía pensar seriamente en cerrarla… sabía que dejaría mucha gente sin su fuente laboral, pero eso, en comparación con el riesgo que se corría, lo hacían pensar seriamente en invertir en una empresa minera en América. Hacía rato que tenía esa opción en su agenda, pero solo hasta ahora la había tomado en serio. Quizá eso significaría viajar… ver él mismo en terreno… en fin, mañana tendría otra reunión con algunos socios que lo pudieran orientar. Si no, simplemente, se dedicaría al tema de telecomunicación que ya le había dado buenos dividendos en el mundo mágico, así como seguir con lo de su bebida gaseosa que seguía siendo la número uno en el mundo muggle.

Subió a su cuarto y encontró a Hermione acostada, pero no dormida. Estaba con los ojos abiertos mirando el techo del dormitorio. Al verlo se sentó en la cama.

— Te esperaba.― Le dijo invitándolo con su mano a acomodarse a su lado. Draco sonrió, dejó su saco en un sitial, así como soltó su corbata y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, acariciándole la mano a su mujer.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Mejor. Me ha dolido la cabeza todo el día.

— Debiste tomar algo… o decirle a Oco que diera de una poción… Sabes que esa elfa sabe de todo un poco.

— Lo haré más tarde… Draco…― Dijo tomando del velador unos papeles y entregándole una carta en especial a su esposo.― Revisa por favor.― Le dijo con voz suave.

Draco frunció el seño sin comprender, al abrirlo cayó en la cuenta. Era su letra… su propia caligrafía. Se puso de pie y sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco. Jamás se imaginó volver a tener esa carta en sus manos, menos que fuese la misma Hermione quien se la entregara… pero cómo… de dónde…

— ¿No te parece maravilloso, Draco? Samantha es la nueva nany de Rose Luna y de Scorpius. Ella no sabía que tú eras mi esposo y me presentó esa carta de recomendación… y qué mejor, pensé yo, dejarla trabajando con nosotros si tu ya la conocías… y la recomiendas, más encima… Dime ¿de dónde la conoces…? ella me habló de Italia… ― Pero Draco no la dejó seguir hablando.

— Hermione, ¿¡Desde cuándo contratas a gente sin preguntarme antes…?!

— Pe…

— ¡Siempre tomamos juntos las decisiones….! ¡Más si se trata de nuestros hijos!

— Draco… pensé que… yo… lo siento… entonces… ¿no es tu letra? ¿no eres tú quien la recomienda?

Draco tenía la carta en sus manos y se dio vuelta para que Hermione no notara que la sangre se le había subido al rostro por la rabia. Pero debía contenerse. Ya basta de tanto elevar la voz, era la segunda vez en el día en que le ocurría. Desde la mañana su genio estaba de los mil demonios y no quería que su esposa se viera afectada por su extraño carácter. Estaba seguro que había sido esa inusual situación vivida en el Museo que lo había dejado así. Incluso también le había levantado la voz a su secretaria y al joven de la correspondencia en su oficina. Debía relajarse. Los tiempos del Draco engreído habían quedado encerrado en las aulas de Hogwarts, y de eso… ya había transcurrido bastante tiempo

— No. Tranquila… perdóname… no quise levantar la voz… hoy no ando bien… Está bien… sí, es mi letra…― Continuó hablando bajando su tono de voz.―… Yo hice esa carta de recomendación hace unos años… fue cuando te busqué por toda Europa… en ese entonces conocí a… a la Señorita Collingwood…

Se giró para mirar a Hermione. No quería mentirle… pero aún no era momento de que ella se enterara de quién era Samantha… debía conversar antes con esa mujer, quizá al final la lograra convencer de que se fuera y todo en su matrimonio continuaría como si nada.

— Mi vida… ― Hermione se levantó de la cama y abrazó a Draco.― Te amo tanto que lo hice solo para evitarte más preocupaciones. Si te molesta que la haya contratado… le pido que se vaya… que no cumple con…

— Déjala… Ella ha trabajado con enfermos y con niños con necesidades educativas distintas… creo que podrá con nuestros hijos. Además es sólo un reemplazo…

Hermione sonrió. Sabía que su instinto no le fallaba. Samantha se veía una mujer sincera y, como había dicho Draco, sería solo por tiempo.

— Hermione… ― Draco se sentó nuevamente en la cama y la invitó a ella a sentarse.― ¿Cómo te has sentido?

— ¿Por qué?… Bueno… con dolor de cabeza… te lo acabo de decir… ¿por qué lo preguntas nuevamente?

— Porque yo he estado muy agresivo y me doy cuenta de ello… es como si mi temperamento de adolescente, ese que tú odiabas, volviera otra vez a mí…

— Pues ha de ser por tu trabajo.

— No, Hermione. Hay algo más… Hace un rato me ha llamado Potter… Quedamos de reunirnos hoy, acá, con todos los que estuvimos juntos en la mañana… No, no es una reunión de amistad… analizaremos lo que nos ocurrió cuando Luna abrió ese famoso cofre. Al parecer todos estamos sufriendo uno que otro efecto… Según Potter, la misma Luna ha llorado toda la tarde por su madre muerta hace muchos años… Pelirroja Potter ha estado encerrada en su cuarto recordando lo vivido en la Cámara de los Secretos por ese diario de Voldemort que encontró cuando estaba en primero y Pansy… según tu amiguito Sam…

— Draco, por favor…

— Según "Calentón Winchester", ― Se corrigió ― Pansy no ha parado de recordar lo vivido con mi padre… Hermione… por eso te pregunto a ti, ¿qué te ha ocurrido aparte de tu dolor de cabeza?

No podía decirle que su cefalea se debía al recuerdo constante y vívido de lo ocurrido con Sam Winchester en el baño del Museo. Eso era prácticamente ponerse la soga al cuello. Pero sí le podía contar lo de su visión… la que tuvo al momento de que Luna abrió el cofre.

— Pienso que mi dolor de cabeza se debe a la escena que se repite en mi cabeza… cuando estábamos en esa sala… recuerdo haberme visto en otro cuerpo… ― Draco arqueó una ceja. Eso era nuevo. Ninguno del grupo experimentó una sensación similar.― Sí… me vi siendo… siendo… Isis… la Diosa del Nilo… ¡Ja! ¡Qué raro! ¿no?

— No… raro no… peligroso Hermione… la magia de los egipcios era muy especial y fuerte… incluso algunos piensan los antiguos egipcios, eran de otro planeta… ya sabes, algo de ficción… pero también algunos creen que sus dioses eran reales… con tanto o más magia que la nuestra. Ese cofre que Lunática abrió frente a todos nosotros, tenía algo… y si mi instinto no me engaña, acá hay algo escondido.

Hermione asintió. Ella también había pensado lo mismo. Su actuar frente a Sam no fue normal, ni menos sensato. Solo obedeció a sus instintos, ni siquiera se detuvo un segundo a pensar en las consecuencias…. Solo actuó según lo que su cuerpo le pedía en el momento... ¡Que Draco jamás se enterara de eso!

— Amor… ¿qué te ocurre? No me miras… estás con la vista pegada en…― Y Draco se giró en la cama hacia la pared que estaba en su espalda para ver si Hermione miraba algún cuadro o algo similar. Pero en esa pared no había nada. ― Dime, ¿qué miras?― Hermione pestañeó y posó su vista nuevamente donde Draco y sonrió fingidamente.

— Creo que voy a seguir durmiendo… ¿A qué hora vendrán todos? ― Dijo evadiendo el tema de conversación. A Draco le extrañó pero optó por no insistir.

— A las ocho… tienes media hora…. – Decía mirando su reloj.

— ¡Bah! Mejor me ducho y con eso me despejo un poco.

— Bien, yo iré a ver a los niños.― Draco besó la frente de Hermione y salió de la habitación.

Hermione se tiró de espalda mirando el techo del cuarto… y la imagen de un hombre que no conocía apareció en su mente…

— ¡Salazar!― Exclamó en voz alta y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

Se puso de pie de inmediato… ¿quién demonios era ese Salazar? ¿Sería Salazar Slytherin? ¡Debía estar loca! Pero en su mente vio a un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años, alto, totalmente varonil y de músculos trabajados… un rostro agradable, de labios finos, nariz delgada, ojos azules, tan azules como el cielo… y un cabello rubio oscuro… No. No lo conocía… pero sin embargo, sentía su presencia… su aroma a aceites naturales… la suavidad de su piel…

Avanzó hasta la ventana que daba a las piscinas de la casa en donde al fondo se divisaba el bosque anterior a los acantilados… Pestañeó y le pareció ver una figura varonil… tal como la que acaba de imaginar, avanzando por el sendero rumbo a la casa… Pestañeó un par de veces… Eso era imposible… la magia que rodeaba la casa impedía que alguien pudiera pasearse por esos lugares… Volvió a pestañear y ya esta vez, la imagen se había ido. Meneó la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos ― ¡Torposoplos! – Dijo riendo y abriendo una puerta de su clóset para buscar algo qué ponerse para recibir a sus amigos más tarde. Olvidándose de lo que acababa de ver.

Por otra parte Draco bajó las escaleras rumbo al primer piso, allí se encontró con Marita, con su panza a punto de dar a luz, enorme, que ya casi ni se podía mover… explicando las rutinas de sus hijos a la nueva nany, mientras Scorpius dibujaba acostado boca abajo en la alfombra.

— Marita, déjeme a solas con la Señorita Collingwood.― Dijo en un tono que Marita desconoció. El Señor Malfoy no hablaba así. De seguro algo le había ocurrido, porque ni siquiera las había saludado.

— Sí, señor, Malfoy. Ven Scorpius. Vamos a terminar tu tarea en el dormitorio.

El niño, a regañadientes tomó sus cosas y salió con Marita. Draco le dio un beso antes de que se fuera con ella.

Samantha se puso de pie, con sus manos cruzadas por detrás de su espalda y meciéndose con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

— Nos volvemos a ver… Draco… después de tanto tiempo.

— ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre aparecerte en mi casa?! Y engañando de esa manera a mi esposa.

— Draco… Draco… solo vine a trabajar… a menos que tú quieras terminar lo que dejamos incluso… ¿recuerdas?

— Que yo sepa, no dejamos nada inconcluso. Te dejé todo claro. Y la idea de esa carta, era que te fueras lejos... para que buscaras un trabajo bien remunerado… ¡pero no en mi casa!

— Draco… tranquilo… yo solo quiero trabajar… jamás le diré a la Señora Malfoy… qué ocurrió entre tú y yo.

— ¿Pero sigues aún con eso? ¡Nada ha ocurrido entre nosotros, bruja neurótica! Ahora mismo, subes y le dices a Hermione que no te ha gustado trabajar acá y que te irás de inmediato.

Samantha sonrió y se acercó sensualmente a Draco, quedando solo a unos centímetros de él…

— Ni lo sueñes Draco… me tendrás a tu lado quieras o no… y… no, no me pienso ir… tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente.― Dijo tocándole la nariz a Draco con su dedo índice, el que movió su cabeza intentando esquivar el contacto.

— Deberías estar en un sanatorio.― Ella sonrió cínicamente.

— Contigo... si tú quieres… nos vamos juntos.

Dicho esto, dio la media vuelta y salió rumbo a las habitaciones. Draco empuñó sus manos en señal de rabia e impotencia. Conocía bien a Samantha, si bien entre ambos no había ocurrido nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, esa mujer era una loca en potencia. Y debía tener cuidado con ella. Sabía que era una buena cuidadora de niños y de enfermos, pero ahora se trataba de sus hijos. Debía conversar con Hermione y contarle la verdad. No podía exponerlos de esa manera.

Mientras subía la escalera para enfrentar a su mujer. Una niña de casi once años había escuchado la conversación que su padre sostuvo con la nueva cuidadora, Samantha.

Rose Luna estaba apoyada en la puerta de la biblioteca con un libro que acaba de caer de sus manos, así como caían también, las tristes lágrimas de sus ojos.

— Mi papá… mi papito engaña a mi mamita….― Y su llanto no lo pudo seguir conteniendo…


	78. Perfidia

Justo a las ocho de la noche el timbre de la Mansión Malfoy sonó con insistencia. El mismo Draco abrió ya que hacía un par de minutos que se encontraba en la sala esperando a sus amigos.

Bajó unos minutos antes que Hermione, ya que por más que quiso hablar con ella antes de que llegaran sus amigos respecto de lo ocurrido con Samantha años atrás, simplemente no pudo. Hermione estaba con su dolor de cabeza y parecía que no escuchaba lo que él le hablaba. Así que optó por tratar el tema después cuando se sintiera mejor.

Quienes llegaban justo a la hora eran los Hermanos Winchester junto a Pansy Parkinson. Dean estaba detrás de su novia con las manos puestas en la silla de ruedas y Sam a su lado. Draco saludó con un apretón de manos a ambos hermanos, ―tratando de que el ambiente no fuera hostil (al menos no desde el principio, puesto que adivinaba que en cualquier momento le daría un buen zarpazo al famoso Sam) y a Pansy la saludó con un fraternal beso en la mejilla. A pesar de todo lo vivido en el pasado, su antigua amiga ―con bastantes ventajas durante su época del colegio―, tenía la oportunidad de enmendar sus errores y lo había probado durante la batalla en contra de las brujas Kyteler y Keward en donde, arriesgando su vida, fue capaz de pelear en contra de ellas.

Mientras saludaba a los recién llegados, la chimenea de la casa comenzó a hacer unos leves sonidos, indicador inequívoco que pronto aparecía alguien por ahí. En efecto, en ese momento llegaba Ron con Luna y un par de segundos más tarde, lo hacía Harry junto a Ginny.

Luego de quitarse la ceniza de sus ropas, se saludaron entre todos, momento en el que Hermione bajaba las escaleras. A Draco le extrañó verla vestida de esa forma, pero en ningún caso le molestó. Le habían dado unas ganas enormes de tomarla en brazos y llevársela a la cama. Se veía que estaba cansada, pero por lo demás, le daba la impresión de tener en frente a la muchacha con quien compartía torre en su último año de Hogwarts.

Hermione vestía un pantalón sencillo de algodón y un blusón holgado, ambos en color blanco, su cabello lo llevaba bien peinado, liso con un pequeño flequillo y un cintillo para evitar que otros mechones le cayeran al rostro. Además de un par de pantuflas con forma de perritos, lo cual le daba un toque entre cómico e infantil. Los amigos la miraron y rieron por la extraña imagen que tenían de ella. Era como ver a una adolescente.

— Perdón por la facha amigos, pero estoy con un horrible dolor de cabeza… sinceramente estaba que no bajaba, pero sé que esto es importante. ― Les dijo saludando uno a uno.

Cuando se acercó a Sam, Draco de inmediato reparó en la mirada de complicidad o de ¿Culpabilidad? de su mujer. Le había prometido que jamás utilizaría la Legeremancia con sus amigos ni con ella, pero en esta ocasión estaba dispuesto a ver qué pasaba entre ambos. Sin embargo, se abstuvo. Si Hermione se enteraba de que no confiaba en ella, mínimo lo tendría a "pan y agua" por un año… y eso era impensable.

Algunos se acomodaron en los sofás, mientras una de las sirvientas de la casa, una mujer de unos cuarenta años, que apoyaba la labor de la elfa Oco con las labores de la casa, era quien llegaba con una bandeja con algunos panecillos y cosas dulces para amenizar la conversación. Harry, simplemente se puso de pie y se acercó al rincón en donde había una licorera de mármol. Allí se preparó un trago y le dio otro a Draco. El resto solo se sirvió té o café de los que estaban dispuestos en la mesa de centro.

Luna se dedicaba a mirar la casa, le impactaba lo hermosa que estaba luego de que fuese destruida en su totalidad por las brujas roba almas junto a Lucius. Ron, que estaba a su lado, le tomaba la mano para distraerla y que dejara de observar como embobada el escenario que tenía frente. Si bien la casa no tenía la arquitectonía de la anterior Mansión Malfoy, el toque moderno, espacioso e iluminado de ésta (en tonos blancos y pastel) con plantas de interior, grandes ventanales y diversos cuadros con mucho toque muggle, hacían que Luna se deleitara observando cada detalle.

Ginny por otra parte miraba con mala cara cómo su esposo estaba en una equina con Draco conversando quién sabe qué cosa, mientras ella estaba sola sentada teniendo en frente a Pansy y a los Winchester. Era claro que ella tenía una especie de amistad con Parkinson pero aún en su interior estaba latente lo mal que se había portado ésta cuando había osado raptar a la hija mayor de Hermione. Se conocía bien, y el rencor, lamentablemente era su disvirtud y, por más que tratara de mostrar una faceta distinta y de mostrarse amigable con Pansy, su instinto la hacía rechazarla (aunque ya no era tan evidente) pero realmente prefería mantener las distancias. Por Hermione y por Draco había hecho el esfuerzo para aceptarla pero si hubiese sido por ella simplemente jamás habría perdonado. Pero esto último, esperaba que jamás lo escuchara Molly, porque era obvio que le daría un buena reprimenda, ya que "los Weasley no entendían rencores y arreglaban todo mediante el diálogo" (según su madre…).

Pansy, a pesar contar con el apoyo de su novio, Dean Winchester, entendía perfectamente que el grupo de amigos magos recordaba cada detalle y cada dolor por el que habían pasado y de los que en su mayoría, ella había sido la causante. Sabía que no podía asociar su actuar a algún hechizo porque ella había realizado todo consciente de sus actos, pero cegada por el odio y la venganza. Y es sabido que la combinación de estos dos ingredientes: sentimiento de odio y deseos de venganza dan como resultado: dolor y sufrimiento. Tarde se había dado cuenta de que su proceder a ningún buen puerto llegó y que fue usada por Lucius Malfoy para el logro de sus fines. ¡Qué estúpida más grande! ¡Si hasta creyó amarlo! Era tan ciega su devoción que nunca se dio cuenta que Malfoy jamás amaría a nadie… que ni si quiera se amaba así mismo; Que fue capaz de torturar a Narcisa, su esposa, a tal punto que luego ella murió; que fue capaz dañar tanto a Draco que lo utilizó para quitarle a sus hijos. No, ese hombre no tenía perdón ni tampoco existía la forma de encausar su vida. Bien merecido se tenía el hecho de haber sido condenado de por vida a Azkaban.

Mientras Pansy divagaba en los errores del pasado, Hermione se servía un vaso con agua a objeto de tomarse dos aspirinas. Todos hacían cualquier cosa, menos tratar el tema por el cual se auto―convocaron.

— Bien… amigos, a lo que vinimos. ― Interrumpió Dean, al ver que todos hacían otras cosas intentando eludir el motivo de la reunión. Incluso su hermano Sam estaba embobado mirando a Hermione, que la baba de seguro le llegaba al pecho… era descarada esa mirada, pero, sin embargo, Draco conversaba con Harry respecto a que habían contratado una nueva nany para sus hijos, o sea, nadie, hacía el mínimo esfuerzo por concentrarse en el problema que a todos aquejaba. ― ¡Dije que "a lo que vinimos"! ― Levantó un poco la voz y todos lo miraron extrañados. En ese instante se dieron cuenta del tiempo perdido, ¿cuánto había pasado? ¿una.. dos horas? Efectivamente, dos horas exactas habían transcurrido y ellos sin hacer nada.

Draco reaccionó y tomó la mano a Hermione que iba a tomarse la quinta aspirina.

— ¡Basta Hermione, ya te has tomado las suficientes! ¡Algo nos ocurre, otra vez! ― Hermione miró a su esposo y reaccionó soltando la tira de aspirinas. Draco se acomodó a su lado y ella puso su cabeza en su hombro, mientras él la abrazaba.

— Draco tiene razón, algo nos está pasando, nuevamente. Amigos, ya son las diez de la noche… llegamos a las ocho… ¡son dos horas perdidas! ― Dijo Sam mirando su reloj.

— ¡No puede ser! ¿pero cómo? ― Ron no entendía qué les pasaba y no había soltado la mano de su novia. Para todos, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

— Hermione, si quieres te vas a descansar. ― Ginny le hablaba a su amiga, viendo que esta estaba muy ojerosa y totalmente pálida. ― Draco luego te cuenta las conclusiones… no te veo bien…

— Gracias Ginny, pero ya me siento mejor.

— Si se fijan, aún estamos bajo el efecto de alguna sustancia… tan sublime que los médicos no dieron con ella… ― Dean se había puesto de pie delante de la chimenea a modo de captar la mayor atención de sus amigos, y continuó diciendo: ― Esto no tiene indicios de que sea demoniaco o algo por estilo. Estoy seguro que se trata de magia, de eso que hacen ustedes, pero una magia antigua… tanto como el Egipto mismo. Es sabido que la cultura egipcia, una de las más avanzadas de la antigüedad, pudo haber heredado su sabiduría directamente de los dioses. Sin embargo, actualmente algunos estudios han revelado que posiblemente esos dioses fueran extraterrestres. ― Ron lanzó un bufido de burla.

— Cuando a mi me hablaron de los magos y de las brujas, también me reí y mira, acá estamos en medio de ustedes. ― Ron hizo una mueca, mientras Luna le daba un codazo en las costillas. ― Creo que es momento de abrir nuestra mente, amigos. Si convivimos en un mundo en donde viven ocultos, magos, brujas, engendros demoniacos, gigantes, y quién sabe qué otras especies más, ¿por qué en el infinito del universo, podría este ser el único planeta habitado? Esa es la pregunta que los científicos se han hecho por muchos años… es más, algunos creen que es posible que los extraterrestres hayan llegado a nuestro planeta hace mucho años… incluso nuestro origen podría ser extraterrestre.

— Dean, ¿a dónde quieres llegar? ¿Dices, entonces que vendrá Luke Skywalker con su sable laser o el Señor Spock o Chewbacca a salvarnos? ― Era la voz de Hermione que se escuchaba monótona con un poco de fastidio, puesto que ahora se encontraba con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en el sillón con los ojos cerrados. Draco la miró extrañado, ¿quiénes serían esos que hablaba su esposa?

— Podría ser, Hermione, quién sabe. ― Dean no quiso llevarle la contraria y continuó hablando: ― Pero yo no estoy hablando de ficción, esto puede ser ciencia… y ciencia real. ¿Qué tal si eso que vimos no era solamente un cofre?

— Dile, Luna. ― Ron le habló por lo bajo a su novia, quien miró un poco asustada a Dean, como acusándose de algo malo.

— Luna, ¿qué averiguaste? ― Le preguntó Harry quien se lograba interesar en el tema. Era como si recién despertara de su letargo.

— Bueno… este… ese cofre… no es solo un cofre, es una especie de medio de transporte… ― Informó con una voz suave, como quien habla de los colibríes.

— ¿Un traslador?

— No, Ginny. Un traslador nos lleva de un lugar a otro en el mismo tiempo y misma dimensión… esto es algo más complejo… es una especie de llave que abre un portal a diversos mundos, según creo… digo, por lo que logré descifrar en los jeroglíficos, pero lo más importante es que es posible utilizarlo para viajar en el tiempo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Esa información era tan irreal, como irreal había sido la especie de regresión que habían sufrido durante la mañana.

— Pero si era una llave o una especie de máquina del tiempo, ¿por qué mierdas nos afectó tanto?

— Harry, los antiguos egipcios eras los amos de… ― Todos sintieron un fuerte golpe en el techo de la casa. ― ¿Qué fue eso? ― Preguntó Dean.

Todos se quedaron quietos escuchando cómo el ruido ahora se deslizaba por la pared de la casa y estas temblaban como si se tratara de un fuerte terremoto.

Hermione saltó de su asiento rumbo a la habitación de sus hijos para protegerlos. Pero luego todo ocurrió en un segundo: La puerta principal se abrió estruendosamente de par en par; Hermione cayó al piso de rodillas sin poder moverse, al igual que todos los presentes. Ninguno pudo articular movimiento, sin embargo podían ver claramente al hombre que ingresaba en la casa.

Altivo, pero vestido con ropas muggles, sin embargo podía hacer magia solo con su mano, con lo cual había logrado inmovilizarlos a todos impidiendo que los magos o las brujas sacaran sus varitas. Los cazadores no lograban distinguir si este era un mago de mayor poder o un engendro a lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados.

En su mente Draco no entendía qué había ocurrido. Su casa estaba totalmente protegida contra cualquier tipo de allanamiento mágico. Entonces, ¿quién era ese que podía burlar los sortilegios como si nada? Esperaba que no reparara en la existencia del bunker subterráneo, el lugar más seguro de toda la casa. Sin embargo, temía que ese ser lograra ver en sus mentes. Él podía cerrarla, incluso le había en enseñado a Hermione cómo hacerlo, pero ¿y el resto? Esperaba que ninguno recordara la existencia de ese refugio. Si el intruso se enteraba, nada entonces protegería a su familia.

Mientras tanto en el segundo piso de la casa, Marita había escuchado el ruido de la sala y de inmediato había corrido a la habitación de Rose Luna, mientras que Steve, su esposo, fue de inmediato al cuarto de Scorpius, en este ya estaba Samantha, levantando al pequeño envuelto en una de las mantas. El hombre y su esposa, tenían instrucciones expresas por parte de Draco y de Hermione sobre cómo actuar en estas circunstancias. Samantha no entendía qué ocurría, pero al parecer era algo grave, porque, como su cuarto estaba al lado de Scorpius, había salido de inmediato en su auxilio al escuchar el ruido que asimiló a un movimiento de la naturaleza.

Marita, Steve, Samantha y los niños salieron despacio por el pasillo hasta el cuarto que estaba justo al lado de la habitación de Rose luna y se metieron a la chimenea, cerrando de inmediato la entrada. Se irían al bunker puesto que era el único lugar más seguro de toda la casa. Si era un ataque mortífago o de otros seres, éstos jamás lograrían ingresar.

Samantha estaba preocupada. Sabía que los magos de Inglaterra se habían visto envueltos en dos guerras mágicas y a ella le daba pavor estar en medio de una. Conocía de cerca lo que era el dolor de la pérdida, y por eso se encontraba prácticamente sola en el mundo. No quería revivir los duros momentos en que le informaron que sus padres habían sido asesinados por mortífagos, huyendo con su abuelo a Italia. Desde ese entonces se mantuvo en el anonimato, en medio de muggles, escondiendo su origen. Hasta que la guerra había terminado y solo cuando su abuelo había fallecido, años más tarde, pudo recién regresar a Inglaterra con el sólo objeto de iniciar la búsqueda de sus orígenes. Desde ese entonces había consagrado su vida en medio de dos mundos, inclinándose siempre por el lado mágico y tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido con Draco hacía casi cinco años, cuando éste se encontraba en ese país tras los pasos de su mujer.

Ahora no entendía qué ocurría, pero al parecer era algo grave, y por eso había actuado conforme a su instinto, y ese era proteger al niño que estaba en la habitación contigua, y mientras lo envolvía en algo para sacarlo de la cama para luego buscar un sitio seguro, aparecía el esposo de Marita.

En ese momento supo de inmediato que su instinto no la engañaba y que algo muy oscuro se cernía en ese momento. Ahora se sentía tranquila. Habían cruzado por la red Flu, hacia una especie de fortaleza. Estaba un poco oscura, pero al cabo de unos instantes la luz lograba iluminar todo.

— Ven pequeña, quédate conmigo. ― Le dijo a Luna. Pero la niña la miró en forma extraña. Los ojos de Rose Luna demostraban un rotundo rechazo.

— Contigo… nunca. Marita, dime qué ocurre, ¿Son nuevamente esas brujas?

— No sé pequeña, pero sabes que acá estamos seguros. Tus padres nos lo han dicho. Así que ahora lleva a tu hermano a la habitación.

— Yo los acompaño. ― Les dijo Samantha a los niños.

— Con ella no voy. ― Rose Luna directamente rechazaba a Samantha, la que se extrañó de la repentina actitud de la niña. Le habían dicho que la niña era dócil y simpática, pero ahora con ella estaba demostrando todo lo contrario.

— Bien… yo los llevo. Samantha, tu cuarto está al lado del de los niños. Pero si quieres esperamos un rato en la sala para ver qué ocurre. Posiblemente en un rato más bajen los señores.― La muchacha asintió y buscó un lugar para sentarse en ese salón, que esa espacioso, pero oscuro. Las luces iluminaban lo justo y necesario. Así que con su varita, encendió las lámparas de las mesitas de equina y con ello pudo darse cuenta de que la estructura correspondía a una edificación tipo mansión… ¿pero subterránea?

— Esto es una réplica exacta de la antigua mansión, Samantha. ― Le explicó Steve que terminaba de revisar las entradas y por sobretodo verificando el ingreso a través de la trampilla que daba justo a la pista de patinaje.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras tanto en el salón, todo era extraño. El hombre que ingresó a la casa, tenía a todos sentados en los sofás mientras que Hermione seguía en el piso. No se podía poner de pie además sentía que estaba completamente adormecida y sin control de su cuerpo.

Draco estaba de frente a ella, pero por más que quisiera ayudarla simplemente no se podía mover. A todos les ocurría lo mismo.

El hombre hizo un sonido gutural y siseado con su boca. Intentaba comunicarse pero nadie entendía qué decía. Draco y Ron mirando de reojo a Harry, porque intuyeron que se trataba de pársel, pero éste ya no hablaba esa lengua. Desde que había muerto Voldemort, la conexión con algunas habilidades con el mago oscuro simplemente habían desaparecido. Una de esas era el hablar pársel.

Mientras caminaba despacio en la sala, observando y analizando a cada uno de los presentes, posó su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Sam Winchester. Este sintió que la mano pesada del hombre lo apretaba de manera suave, como si no quisiera hacerle daño. Sin embargo, en ese instante, su vista se nubló y sintió que su mente era invadida. Pero no le dolía. Más bien aquel ser buscaba información de su mundo. Vio aquellos recuerdos avanzar en su cabeza, tal como si comenzara a correr una película en forma rápida, aunque no eran recuerdos propiamente tal, no se trataba de su vida, ni de eventos personales… eran conocimientos… ¡Sí era su conocimiento respecto de historia universal! Quería saber la evolución del hombre, geografía y hechos importantes. Por la mente de Sam pasaron ráfagas de diversas imágenes: El Egipto con sus faraones en la antigüedad, el Imperio Romano, Grecia, los vikingos, las conquistas del siglo XV, el descubrimiento de América, la conquista del nuevo mundo, independencia de los países, Guerras Mundiales, Guerra Fría… la conquista del espacio, el calentamiento global… problemas en el Medio Oriente… La película al fin se detenía y al abrir sus ojos. No sabía si había pasado un segundo o un día entero. Era como si el tiempo, al lado de ese hombre extraño, se detuviera.

El desconocido sonrió al soltar la conexión. Al fin entendía lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia. Si bien estuvo en la tierra hacía más de mil años, cuando fundaron Hogwarts, en aquellos tiempos los conocimientos de historia eran básicos, filosofales y muchas veces orientados a la religión. Eso, sumado a que en aquellos años su vida estaba consagrada a la magia y poco o nada se había enterado de la evolución del mundo muggle.

Sabía que había elegido bien, conectando su mente a la de un hombre sin magia, pero sí con poderes especiales (cazaba monstruos… luego se interesaría en esos seres, ahora no). Ya entendía el mundo actual y lo más importante, su lengua. Debía comunicarse con esas personas que habían osado abrir el cofre y con ello trayendo a su mujer de regreso de las sombras. Los dos estaban juntos, ya que ambos contenedores fueron abiertos el mismo día… distinta hora… pero dentro del mismo día. Esa probabilidad se había dado y ahora nada ni nadie, podría impedir que juntos volvieran a gobernar.

Pero primero debía sacar a Isis y volver a tenerla consigo. Miró a las mujeres presentes y de inmediato clavó su mirada en Hermione que estaba aún en el piso. Ahí estaba escondida Isis. Luego de ello, levantó su mirada hacia los que estaban en los sillones.

— Me presento, antes que todo. ― Habló aquel hombre en el idioma de todos y su voz era grave, muy masculina, casi seductora, pausada y arrastrada, pero al parecer, casi cordial. ― Mi nombre es… Mmm digamos que ya me conocen… o habrán oído hablar de mi… soy Salazar Slytherin…. raro ¿no?, también me pueden llamar Osiris, Dios del Nilo, Dios de la Muerte y de Las Sombras… creo que así me conocerán mejor.― Una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Al parecer el haber sido Salazar no le importaba mucho. Autodefinirse como Dios de la Muerte y de las Sombras era lo que lo enorgullecía.

Los presentes movían sus ojos intentando comunicarse entre ellos, pero ni siquiera sus cabezas podían girar.

— Prefiero Osiris… El llamarme Salazar fue fortuito… un juego del destino. ― El hombre con su mano acercó una silla tipo trono que estaba en un costado de la sala y se sentó frente a todos.― Entenderán que para mí tampoco es fácil estar acá, en este mundo… y no crean que vengo a conquistarlo, a hacerme dueño de sus almas o algo parecido. Mis planes no son de este tiempo, así que tranquilos. Aunque, bueno, con lo que planeo es posible que luego ninguno de ustedes exista. ― Estaba sentado con las manos en ambos costados de la silla, hablándoles a todos, como quien da una clase en la escuela. ― ¡Isis, ya sal…! ¡Estoy cansado de hablar solo! ― Decía mirando a Hermione, quien no entendía por qué se dirigía a ella con ese nombre. Sin embargo, Osiris, con una mano la señaló y Hermione de inmediato sintió un pequeño calor en su cuerpo. Ahora se podía mover, no obstante, algo en su cabeza ocurría. Un ruido ensordecedor la invadía por completo y un dolor tan agudo y punzante, como cuanto alguien se quita una espina, pero al parecer estas eran miles de espinas saliendo de su cuerpo, que la obligaron a dar un grito fuerte que le fue imposible reprimir.

Al hacerlo, una especie de bruma blanca y transparente se desprendió del cuerpo de Hermione el cual al cabo de unos segundos cobró forma humana, espectralmente transparente. Era una mujer bellísima, de cabello largo, ojos grandes y rostro totalmente hermoso.

— Isis… ― Dijo Osiris levantando su mano intentando tocar a la mujer, ella le sonrió y le respondió haciendo el mismo gesto, pero no se pudieron tocar, la mano fantasmal de la mujer traspasó la piel de Osiris. ― Para tocarme necesitarás el cuerpo de ella. ― Le dijo seguro.

— ¡No! ― Gritó Hermione quien ahora tenía control de sí misma, se había puesto de pie y ya los apuntaba con su varita.

— No seas necia muchacha… baja esa varita.

— ¡Inmobilus! ― Gritó Hermione pero el rayo que salió de su varita se disipó antes de tocar el cuerpo de Osiris.

— Soy un dios, que no se te olvide. Nadie puede luchar con un dios… ningún mortal puede hacerlo. Así que siéntate, que ahora vamos a hablar.

Osiris hizo otro movimiento con su mano y Hermione, sin ni siquiera desearlo ni pensarlo, se sentó en la alfombra.

— ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer, mi Señor? ― La voz de la mujer tenía un tono grave, casi masculino, pero a la vez seductor

— Cuando estemos solos te lo contaré, amada mía.

— ¿Sabes? Este grupo me tiene muy interesada… desde que los vi en la mañana me di cuenta de que todos son unos hipócritas... se dicen amigos y se engañan entre ellos. Hathor habría estado feliz con este grupo de "enamorados falsos". ― La mujer los escudriñaba con su mirada traspasando cada fibra de ellos. Había tenido el suficiente tiempo para conocerlos e indagar hasta en sus más recónditos secretos y pasiones

— Pues a mí no me interesa. Creo que ya bastante han tenido con conocernos.

— Pues fíjate que a mí sí… sabes que me gusta sembrar oscuridad por donde voy y antes de irme, como ejemplo de mi eterna gratitud por haberme sacado de ese cofre, les quiero dejar mi regalo… Mi señor, ¿los podrías dejar con movimiento? ― Osiris movió su mano, liberándolos de la inmovilidad. ― Eso sí alguno de ustedes intenta algo… la pequeña contenedora de mi ser morirá y ocuparé el cuerpo de… ― Miró a cada una de las mujeres del grupo, deteniéndose frente a Pansy― Tomaré el tuyo.

Osiris rió en forma sarcástica, dejando a su mujer hablar, quien se paseaba volando por la sala. En un momento se puso de pie frente a Luna.

— Eres bella… Luna Lovegood… la novia… te casas ¿cuándo? Mañana… bien… pero casarse no es la respuesta a tu inseguridad. Aún no sabes si amas a tu novio, porque en tu corazón hay otro hombre. Te casas solamente porque tu hija desea que sus padres estén juntos. ― Decía fijando su ojos en Ronald que la miraba con odio ― Ron Weasley, el segundón en todo… hasta tu novia te tuvo como segunda opción. Pero tú no eres ningún santo. Vives del pasado. Hasta el día de hoy te mueres de tristeza porque el amor de la vida, jamás se separó de… Malfoy. ― Y giró donde Draco quien apretaba los puños, intentando hacer algo, pero sabían que si lo hacía, Hermione sería la única perjudicada.

— Malfoy… tus ojos… son grises ¿no? ― Y miró a Osiris, quien solo arqueó una ceja. A alguien le recordaba…― Hermione, le dijiste a tu esposo que hoy casi terminas revolcándote con… mmm ¡El cazador Winchester! ― Apuntó burlescamente a Sam.

— Draco no… no es lo que te imaginas…― Alcanzó a decir Hermione antes de ser interrumpida por la bella Isis.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Y la escenita entre tú y Sam Winchester, enganchaditos en el baño? A mí me encantó… besas bien hombrecito… ― Y a pesar de ser un espectro, la mirada seductora que le brindó a Sam, era totalmente terrenal.

Draco miraba con suma tristeza a Hermione, si no era cierto lo que ese espectro femenino decía, ¿por qué entonces tanto ella como Winchester tenían cara de culpabilidad?

— Draco, yo no fui… no… no era yo… Sam dile….

— No digas nada, Hermione. ― Draco apretaba sus manos con unas ganas enormes de darle un buen zamarrón a Hermione y luego regalarle una caricia en el ojo a Sam… aunque esta vez estaba dispuesto a ornamentar su dentadura dejándolo diente por medio. ― Es mejor que no digas nada.

La mujer largó una risa sarcástica, mientras Osiris la miraba tranquilo… la iba a dejar que tirara todo su veneno para después irse juntos. Amaba la forma en que su mujer era capaz de cambiar las emociones de la gente, como jugaba y manipulaba los sentimientos. Esa era su diosa…

— Todos ustedes son unos traicioneros, se engañan entre todos y encima se dicen que son "amigos"… Harry Potter, el "gran Harry Potter", no es capaz de decirle a la máquina procreadora de su mujer que ya está cansado de tener tantos hijos y que siempre le ha gustado su secretaria.

— ¡Eso es falso! ― Gritó Harry, mientras Ginny lo miraba totalmente extrañada y enojada… ¿su secretaria? ¿Esa mujer rubia de curvas perfectas era el sueño erótico de su esposo? Si ya se había dado cuenta de cómo la mujer la miraba a ella cuando iba buscarlos a su oficina…

— Parkinson… pobrecita… en silla de ruedas… ¿Le has dicho a tu novio que te metiste con unos cuantos de este grupo? ― Isis estaba levitando frente a Pansy mientras esta solo se limitaba a bajar su cabeza, impidiendo que vieran sus lágrimas.

— Por favor… no. ― Rogó Pansy con su vista nublada. Esa mujer iba a hablar de ella y la dejaría en evidencia. Sabía de lo mucho que debía avergonzarse de su pasado y sabía que muchas cosas, su actual pareja, las desconocía. Dean no entendería… Dean la dejaría…

— Así que con Draco…― Dio una mirada al señalado quedando pegada solo un par de segundos en el gris de esos ojos. Luego miró a Ronald. ― Con Ron… si hasta el padre de Draco ha estado contigo en la cama… eres una sucia zorrita…. ¿no Parkinson?

— ¡Cállate asqueroso fantasma! ― Le gritó Pansy, mientras Dean se puso en cuclillas frente a ella dándole la espalda a Isis para tranquilizarla. A él no le importaba el pasado de Parkinson. Él la había aceptado tal y como era. Tampoco él le había hablado a ella de sus antiguas novias, no por guardarse secretos, sino porque quería con ella hacer las cosas bien y no porque un espectro de la Edad Antigua le viniera a decir algunas verdades, que él ya las intuía. Y como fuera, eso no le importaba.

— La Santa Ginevra. ― Continuó luego de reírse de los gritos de Pansy y mientras Osiris daba un sonoro bostezo. ―… otra zorrita con piel de oveja… dile a tu marido que te metiste con todo el equipo de Quiddich de Ucrania… Y que una vez hasta hiciste un trío.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loca! ¡Harry eso no es cierto! ― Harry la miró poniendo sus ojos como platos, conocía lo ardiente que llegaba a ser su mujer en ciertas ocasiones, ¿pero un trío…?

— Bien… me cansé… vámonos. ― Dijo Osiris acercándose a Hermione y levantándola de un brazo.

— ¿Qué? ¡Suelta a mi mujer! ― Alcanzó a gritar Draco. Pero Osiris, con solo un levantar un poco su mano, éste cayó nuevamente sentado como plomo en el sofá.

— ¡Suélteme!

— ¡Silencio!. ― Al decir esa palabra de inmediato los labios de Hermione quedaron pegados con lo cual sólo se escuchaban gemidos, ya que le era imposible articular algún fonema. ― Tú te vas con nosotros. No te olvides que eres el medio de transporte de Isis.

La diosa en ese momento ingresó nuevamente al cuerpo de Hermione. Esta vio con horror cómo un hielo insoportable se apoderaba de su ser, sintiendo que verdaderas estacas se apoderaban de cada fibra de su cuerpo. Una vez que el dolor cesó… notó que el sueño la invadía, que sus ojos irremediablemente se cerraban. Su mente se estaba oscureciendo y sabía que en solo un par de segundos ya no sería dueña de su cuerpo. Miró a Draco, sabía que ella lloraba porque sentía su mejilla húmeda, más no podía asegurarlo. Solo se limitó a decir un "―Te Amo―" con su mente, esperando que su marido la escuchara, logró ver que Draco le esbozaba una leve y triste sonrisa, para que luego todo se volviera oscuridad despareciendo todo frente a ella.

Cuando Isis se sintió nuevamente corpórea, sonrió. La Hermione que sus amigos tenían enfrente mostraba una sonrisa extraña, de maldad.

— Espero pronto recuperar mi cuerpo. No soporto ser tan pequeña. ― Le decía a Osiris tomándolo de la mano para pronto desaparecer del lugar.

— Dentro de poco, recuperaremos todo, amor mío.

Antes de desaparecer, Isis miró a Draco y le dijo con esa voz grave pero seductora….

— Me llevo a tu mujer, la tomaré prestada por un tiempo. Y tranquilo, fui yo la que besé a Winchester. Tu esposa quizá no lo habría hecho. Aunque de todas formas te escondió que Sam la ama…― Hizo un movimiento de cejas a Sam y luego le dijo al cazador. ― Dile al marido que osaste declararle tu amor a su esposa…dile la verdad… si tan hombre eres.

Dejando la cizaña y ponzoña regada por todos lados… con ello, oscureciendo sus vidas, regalo que les había prometido por haberla traído de vuelta a la vida.

Ambos dioses desaparecieron llevándose con ellos a Hermione.


	79. En Qahira

Una vez que Osiris e Isis hicieron su desaparición, llevándose con ellos a Hermione, todos los que quedaron en la sala de la casa de los Malfoy, estaban silencio y paralizados. Sentían cómo el tiempo transcurría pero simplemente sus cuerpos no respondían a lo que sus cerebros les ordenaban: "—Levántate, camina, haz algo…―" Se decían todos, pero era imposible que los músculos de su organismo se activaran. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iban a estar así? ¿Sería por la eternidad? ¿Qué hechizo era ese?

Cada uno cavilaba en forma distinta sin saber cómo reaccionar o qué decir al momento de recobrar el movimiento. Todos tenían algo que reprocharle al que tenían en frente puesto que la Diosa Isis les había sembrado el odio y la desconfianza en sus corazones, ¿con qué objeto? Era obvio que para dividirlos, para evitar que juntos pudieran trabajar e impedir cualquier acción que ellos determinaran seguir a raíz de los sucesos ocurridos.

Volver en el tiempo para cambiar el futuro, eso habían dicho. Y por lo mismo, cada uno de los allí presentes entendían que debían enfrentar esta sombra que hoy los oscurecía y que, por sobre los intereses personales de cada uno, primaba el bien superior del resto y en base a esa visión debían trabajar unidos como tantas veces lo habían hecho en el pasado.

Se miraban entre sí pero nada de lo que hicieran podía provocar que se movieran. Era como si solo algunas neuronas trabajaran y el resto estuvieran totalmente atrofiadas, porque por más que quisieran conjurar algún hechizo (los que eran magos) ninguno se les venía a la mente. Todo se encontraba como en un estado de latencia, listo para ser usado, pero imposible de activar.

En ese instante, la nueva nany de la familia Malfoy Granger se desplazaba despacio por el pasillo de la mansión. Se aventuró a salir del bunker dado que había pasado mucho rato desde que se refugiaron en ese lugar y hasta ese momento aún no tenían respuestas de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo. Por esta situación y porque Marita se encontraba con un embarazo de término, Steve Morris era un Squib y por lo tanto cero poder mágico podía aportar, decidieron que fuera ella quien se aventurara a ver qué estaba ocurriendo en la casa.

Con varita en mano dispuesta a ayudar a su nueva familia y, a pesar de sentir un poco de recelo y de que jamás había estado en medio de una batalla, decidió que era necesario saber qué ocurría y prestar su ayuda, si fuese necesario.

Al avanzar por el pasillo, el silencio del lugar le hacía que se le erizara la piel. Caminaba despacio mientras en su mente estaba la frase: " ―No debí haber venido a este lugar…―" Pero ya estaba el escenario dispuesto y ella actuando, por lo tanto no había vuelta atrás.

Cuando llegó a la sala, varita en ristre, pudo ver un peculiar escenario: todos sentados y quietos, como petrificados, pero al acercarse a Draco, este hizo una inequívoca señal con sus ojos para que ejecutara algún tipo de ayuda. No hacía falta que le explicara qué, entendía perfectamente lo que ocurría.

— Finite… ¡Finite Incatatem! ― Exclamó la bruja haciendo una floritura un tanto exagerada con su varita.

De inmediato todos comenzaron a moverse de apoco, a estirar el cuerpo, a ponerse de pie e intentar calentar sus músculos. Sin embargo, lo que vino después fue algo de no entender:

Ron discutía con Luna porque ésta, según lo dicho por la diosa, no lo quería, mientras ella lo increpaba por haber estado con Pansy Parkinson en el colegio y no haber tenido la suficiente confianza para decírselo:

— ¡Si sigues con esa desconfianza es mejor entonces cancelar la boda!

— ¡No te canses Ronald Weasley, ya lo hice por ti!

Harry junto Ginny, peleaban en el otro extremo de la sala:

— Así que un trío, ¿eh? ¡Vaya Ginevra! ¡Campeona en el sexo, también! ¿No? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Dos hombres, una mujer? o ¿Dos mujeres y un hombre? ¡Ahí de seguro debiste practicar algo de lesbianismo también! ¿no?

— ¡No te imagines cosas erradas Harry Potter! ¡Eres un cabrón mal pensado! ¡No fue así…! Fue un trío, sí, pero un trío amoroso. ¡No sexual! Éramos dos mujeres… dos integrantes del equipo de Quiddich, que estábamos interesadas en el mismo hombre, que era el capitán… ¡Harry, por favor! ― Harry la miraba en forma acusadora, no quería creer lo que su esposa le decía pues sentía que ella no estaba siendo sincera con él. Además nunca le había contado que durante su estadía en Ucrania hubiera estado interesada en otro hombre. Bueno, él igual lo intuía, pero ella jamás se sinceró.

— Veo que no te interesa escucharme, y ¿sabes por qué no quieres hacerlo? ¡Porque estás cansado de tu casa, de tus hijos y lo único que quieres es irte con tu secretaria! Pues adelante, ¡Hazlo! ¡Y te juro por lo más sagrado que nunca más en tu egoísta vida, los vuelves a ver!

Samantha reparó que al lado de la chimenea había una mujer en una silla de ruedas llorando y un hombre la consolaba. A su lado, otro hombre que tampoco conocía y que intentaba alentar al anterior. En un momento ese hombre, medio despeinado y de jeans algo raídos la miró y le sonrió con amabilidad.

Pero el bullicio de las discusiones era tremendo, lo que obligó a la recién llegada a dar un grito fuerte para evitar que siguieran en esa verdadera batalla campal.

— ¡Basta! ¡Silencio! ¿Qué ha ocurrido acá? ― Miró a todos lados esperando a que alguien le respondiera, pero como nadie se dignó a tomarle atención, se dirigió a su jefe: ― Señor Malfoy, ¿dónde está la señora Hermione? ― Draco, quien no solo se había dedicado a pensar en dónde estaba Hermione sino también en cómo agarrar a golpes ―nuevamente― a Sam Winchester, la miró unos segundos. Antes de volver a pensar en cómo darle un buen puñetazo al descuidado de Winchester pues le estaba debiendo una y a él, menos que a nadie, le permitía deberle algo así. Sobre todo si en medio estaba su esposa, que el muy desgraciado había osado besar durante la mañana.

— ¡Tú! ¡Pedazo de estiércol! ― Draco no le respondió a Samantha sino que su mirada se cerró en su objetivo: el rostro de Winchester, por lo que se apresuró a tomar a Sam de la chaqueta y pegarlo con toda su fuerza contra la pared, levantándolo un par de centímetros del piso.

Pero Draco no contaba con que esta vez Sam no se iba a dejar intimidar por él y que, a diferencia de la vez anterior, ahora estaba en buen estado físico y no acababa de resucitar como aquel día en el Monte Olimpo. Por lo que de inmediato le propinó un buen empujón a Draco, arrojándolo a casi dos metros más atrás. Éste se disponía asestar un buen derechazo en el ojo de Winchester cuando Dean se metió en medio de ambos y Ronald ya había tomado del brazo a Sam.

— ¡¿Qué mierdas nos ocurre?! ¡¿Hasta cuándo nos peleamos entre nosotros?! ¡Estamos en medio de un problema grave y henos aquí a punto de comernos vivos! ¿Qué nos ocurre? ¿Es que acaso las palabras dichas por esa especie de diosa tan fuerte nos caló que no nos detenemos a pensar un minuto en que esto no es normal? ― Mientras Dean hablaba, Draco se tranquilizó y se alejó unos pasos. Por su lado Sam se soltó del agarre de Ron, asintiendo, dando a entender que ya estaba sosegado.

— Es el momento en que debemos permanecer más unidos. ― Continuó hablando Dean Winchester. ― Yo no entiendo por qué a mí no me afecta tanto lo que esos dioses o enfermos de la cabeza nos hicieron, pero desde ahora debemos guardar la calma. Primero, porque se llevaron Hermione; segundo porque dijeron que iban a cambiar el futuro, ¿no? eso quiere decir que ellos van a hacer algo para que nada de lo que conocemos como historia ocurra… es decir, piensan cambiar el pasado, para que nada de lo que conozcamos exista… ¿me explico? Y por último… ― Dean miró a Samantha. ― ¿Quién eres tú? ― Le dijo a ésta , quien lo miró con cara de enojo y aún con la varita en ristre

Draco dio un suspiro, se arregló un poco la corbata y se acercó a Samantha tomando la varita de ésta, procurando que la bajara su empuñadura.

— Les presento a Samantha Collingwood, maestra de escuela y ahora es la persona que cuida de mis hijos… ¡Ah! también es bruja…

Quienes estaban allí la saludaron y le sonrieron, pero fue Ron quien la miró con mayor detenimiento algo muy familiar encontró en el rostro de la mujer. Siempre fue mal fisonomista y no se le daba bien el asociar rostro con nombre, pero estaba seguro que la había visto en algún lugar. Cuando tuviera la oportunidad le preguntaría de dónde era y dónde había estudiado. Estaba seguro que no en Hogwarts. Mientras miraba embobado a Samantha, Sam Winchester le dio un empujón con su hombro para pasar al sector en donde estaban los licores y servirse un buen trago. Había tenido en sus manos el poder darle unos buenos puñetazos al "sesos de alga" de Malfoy, pero el pelirrojo no halló nada mejor que detenerlo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado acá? Cuando sentimos ese temblor, más bien terremoto, tomamos a los niños y nos fuimos al bunker. Marita dijo que esa era la orden que usted señor Malfoy y la Señora Hermione habían dado.

— Así es Samantha, ante cualquier evento que revista peligro tienen la instrucción de bajar de inmediato al bunker y mantenerse allá. No entiendo por qué subiste.

— Porque estábamos preocupados. No sabíamos nada de ustedes y pensé que podría servir de ayuda.

— Pues sí, gracias. Nos has servido de mucho. Aún así, debías quedarte allá con los niños. Te agradezco que nos hayas ayudado pero necesito que regreses al bunker, aunque antes… busca a Oco, la elfina y dile que les lleve todo tipo de alimentos. No sabemos cuánto tiempo más tendrán que estar ocultos.

— ¿Qué ocurre, señor Malfoy?

— Ni nosotros mismos lo tenemos claro. Anda ve y haz lo que te he solicitado.

— Sí, señor, en seguida. ― Samantha salió rumbo a la cocina en busca de la Elfa.

— Creo que yo iré a casa a buscar a nuestros niños para traerlos hasta acá. ― Dijo Ginny a nadie en específico. Harry suponía que se refería a él pero no lo había ni siquiera mirado, mientras ella ya se acercaba a la chimenea. Todos conocían los protocolos y ese era el más importante: traer a las familias al bunker de los Malfoy para resguardar su integridad.

— Trae a todos, Ginny. Pasa también por la hija de Luna. ― Le solicitó Draco.

— Pensaba ir yo por mi hija, Draco.

— No Lovegood, tú te quedas. Debemos ver qué está pasando. Eres la única capacitada y conocedora de la historia de Egipto. Además Ginny no estará sola, vendrá con Molly y el resto ¿no?

— Así es Malfoy, llevaré a toda familia al bunker. Regreso en unos minutos.

— ¡Voy contigo! ―Harry se acercó a Ginny para poder acompañarla. Odiaba estar enojado con su esposa, pero ésta le soltó el brazo demostrándole su rechazo. Agachó su cabeza, rendido. Cuando Ginny se enojaba era muy difícil volver a contentarla. Ya la conocía y sabía que tendría que hacer méritos…."―Pero es que… ¡un trío!"― y nuevamente la duda en su mente. Ginny pareció darse cuenta y negó con su cabeza antes de meterse a la chimenea y desaparecer por ella.

— Harry, es mejor que te quedes. A Ginny ya se le pasará. ― Ron le puso una mano en el hombro para darle su apoyo de amigo.

— Bien, vayamos a la biblioteca. Hay que planear los pasos a seguir. ― Draco se encaminó hacia ese lugar, seguido por el resto.

— Ya le echaba de menos a la acción ¿o no, hermano? ― Le preguntó Dean a Sam dándole con el codo en las costillas.

— Ni que lo digas.

Luna tomó asiento en un sofá, lejos de Ron, mientras sacaba de su bolso un aparato muggle, una especie de computadora portátil en forma de tablero digital. Ron, por su lado, con rostro enfurruñado se tiró con todo su peso en el otro sofá individual con sus brazos cruzados.

El resto se acomodó en los otros sillones y en los sitiales de la biblioteca. Era como verlos aquella vez en que se habían reunido para acabar con las brujas roba almas, pero ahora no sabían a qué se estaban enfrentando realmente: si a un par de lunáticos que gozaban drogando a sus víctimas o efectivamente se encontraban frente a un par de dioses (o semidioses) venidos del pasado.

— Debemos planear algo y dejar de lado nuestras diferencias. Luego que hayamos solucionado todo, podremos conversar y dejar las cosas claras. Considero que este no es el momento. ― Era Dean Winchester quien hablaba desde su ubicación: de pie, al lado del escritorio, en donde Draco había sacado el asiento del escritorio y colocado a un lado de la mesa.

— Bien dicho, hermano. Tratemos de hablar como personas civilizadas, los puñetazos y los celos enfermizos los dejamos para después. ― Sam que estaba sentado junto a Harry, largó su rabia mirando a Draco.

— ¡No hables mucho, Winchester pues tengo planeado dejarte el otro ojo en tinta!

— ¡Y yo, tu ridícula nariz albina de un hermoso tono morado!

— ¡Basta! ¿No se dan cuenta aún que eso es lo que ellos quieren? Que estemos desunidos para no ir tras sus pasos. ― Ahora quien ponía la voz para silenciar era Luna, dejando a un lado su tablet.

— Sí, sí… está bien. Nos calmaremos. ― Le dijo Sam a lo que Draco también aceptó.

En ese momento una lechuza revoloteaba desesperada en la ventana de la biblioteca. Draco se acercó, movió el seguro de ésta y el ave se dirigió hacia Harry Potter, quien la tomó al vuelo y le quitó el mensaje. La lechuza, cual mensajero del Ministerio se retiró presurosa, como si tuviera otros encargos que realizar.

Mientras todos estaban expectantes, Harry leyó el mensaje atento y luego miró a Draco.

— ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de unas serpientes sueltas en el callejón Diagon? ― Draco asintió ― Pues al parecer eran de propiedad de un mago que vivía en el callejón Knockturn. Unos vecinos avisaron que algo raro ocurría en esa casa y, al ir los Aurores, se percataron que el taller y la casa de Clause Emeric Victorius había sido atacada. Sé que el nombre no te dice nada, pero al parecer este hombre hizo algunos negocios fraudulentos comprando especies robadas de un navío que venía del oriente.

Luna levantó otra vez la mirada, pues nuevamente había vuelto a revisar algunas fotografías de su tablet y a escribir en unas hojas, como haciendo apuntes.

— Quizá no haya relación, pero este tal Clause Emeric, era tataranieto del famoso "Mago llamado El Malo" que tuvo la varita de Saúco, es posible que estuviera experimentando con algo, pues en su taller se encontraron muchas cosas sospechosas, pero , bueno, ese es no es el tema, lo importante es que se encontró en su casa una gran cantidad de artículos egipcios. Según los Aurores, falta algo, lo más importante…

— ¡Un contenedor... un contenedor de las reliquias de Osiris!

— ¡Así es, Luna…! ― Le dijo Harry.

— Eso fue lo que no llegó al museo… esa es la otra parte de nuestro rompecabezas. Porque sabíamos de dónde venía Isis, más no de dónde llegó Osiris. ― Más que decirlo a los presentes, lo había dicho para sí. Se puso de pie y los miró a todos, entregando su tablet a Sam quien extrañado la comenzó a revisar. ― Creo tener la respuesta. ― Continuó hablando. ― Esos dos que hoy aparecieron… bueno uno… el alma de Isis estaba dentro de Hermione, son efectivamente dioses del Egipto antiguo. Si mis cálculos no están mal, ese hombre que hoy vimos, también es una especie de contenedor, así como lo es Hermione, albergando un alma la cual domina sus cuerpos… Aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que Osiris haya aniquilado el alma del dueño de ese cuerpo y por tanto es el dueño absoluto de ese tal… Clause Emeric.

— Es posible, no se encontró rastros de su cuerpo, según lo que dice acá... ― Respondió Harry señalando la carta que había recibido.

— ¡Qué desperdicio, si lo hubiese matado! ― Dijo Pansy que se entraba en silencio, más para sí que para el resto, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que todos se enteraran. Era innegable que Osiris era un hombre extremadamente sensual, atractivo y varonil, que con todos esos atributos, perfectamente opacaba al resto de la población masculina allí presente.

— ¡Exacto Parkinson! Estoy segura que Osiris encontró el cuerpo perfecto para utilizarlo por siempre… se encantó con él y, por tanto, no lo piensa abandonar. Debió aniquilar a su dueño. ― Le respondió Luna.

— ¿Ustedes dos estaban como gatos a la carnicería mirando a ese hombre? ― Fue Dean quien se admiró de que ambas mujeres estuvieran mirando a otros hombres estando ellos allí presentes.

— No somos ciegas, Dean. Además, no se paga impuesto por mirar las vitrinas ¿no? ― Pansy aprovechaba de acomodarse en su silla, haciendo como si nada. Dean rodó los ojos ¡mujeres!

— Pero ¿por qué haría eso? ¿quién no querría recuperar su cuerpo? ― Preguntó Pansy.

— En su tiempo, los genes entre los egipcios no se contaminaban con otras razas, incluso entre faraones el tema del incesto estaba permitido para perpetuar su linaje… ― Continuó hablando Luna mientras se paseaba por detrás de los sofás, mordiendo de vez en cuando la uña de su dedo pulgar y mirando el piso, con ello, intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos.

— Veo que para allá iban los "sangre pura" si ganaba Voldemort.

— ¡Calla Weasley y deja que tu novia termine! ― Le dijo Draco, a este poco y nada le gustaba recordar los días del malnacido de Voldemort y justo tenía que sacarlo a relucir el poco atinado pelirrojo.

— Ya, no soy su novia.

— ¡Porque tú no me quieres! ― Levantó la voz Ron.

— ¡Basta! ¿Van a seguir con lo mismo? ― Draco ya se estaba cansando de los ataques de histeria de todos, incluidos él. ¿Cuándo se terminaría el efecto de esa sustancia que habían inhalado?

— Sí, Malfoy, tienes razón…― Concordó con él, Luna.

— Continúa por favor. ― Le pidió Harry que, a estas alturas, ya se había puesto impaciente. Sabía que debía ir al Ministerio apenas terminara la reunión que a ratos parecía no tener fin, considerando que todos querían morderse y rasguñarse a causa de lo dicho por Isis.

— Si Osiris encontró el cuerpo perfecto para él, me imagino que Isis hará lo mismo. Es decir, en algún momento podría decidir quedarse para siempre con el cuerpo de Hermione, aunque eso último no lo creo porque me imagino que la diosa Isis querrá recuperar su antigua apariencia, si no habría matado a Hermione y no lo hizo.

Sinceramente la franqueza de Luna estaba indignando a Draco, ya que lejos de tranquilizarlo le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. Pudo advertir que todos pensaban igual. Luna hizo una pausa para darse cuenta de la mirada reprobatoria del grupo. Debía aprender a pensar sin hablar o a tratar de que sus palabras no sonaran tan duras.

— Pero bueno, el tema es que…― Hizo una especie de sonrisa un tanto nerviosa al darse cuenta de que si seguía hablando tal como iba, terminaría con un par de crucios por parte de Draco. ―…según la leyenda, el dios Osiris fue asesinado por su hermano Seth para cobrar su trono. El cuerpo de Osiris fue dividido en 14 partes y esparcido por el Nilo. Así que en base a ello, estimo que han regresado en el tiempo para evitar que tal evento ocurra y gobernar el Egipto de la manera que ellos tenían planificado.

— Tú dices, volver en el tiempo en algo así como ¿en una máquina? ¡Oh, vamos!

— No, Ron, no se trata de una máquina del tiempo, pero sí de un portal. El cofre que está en el museo lo es. Sam, te entregué el tablet para que revisaras las fotografías ¿qué opinas?

— Pues no tengo conocimiento de jeroglíficos, pero este signo, que tienes con imagen aumentada, me llama la atención.

— Es el signo del tiempo. Estoy segura que ese cofre tiene un mecanismo que lo activa. Quise verlo hoy, pero justo nos echaron del salón del museo. Voy a volver y lo voy a recuperar. ― Dijo segura y no lo pensaba postergar, lo haría en ese mismo momento. Sólo debía desaparecer.

— ¿Cómo lo harás sin contaminarte? ― Le preguntó Sam.

— Creo que el contaminante ya no existe. Debió tenerlo para ser utilizado solo una vez. Sin embargo, ahora llevaré un traje muggle que usamos para evitar ese tipo de situaciones… cosa que hoy no previmos.

— Pero el tema de los tiempos en torno al Egipto antiguo es tan poco claro… los autores difieren de las fechas… ¿cómo vamos a dar a qué momento de la historia ellos han regresado? ― Agregó Sam, lo cual echó por tierra la intensión de Luna. Sam tenía razón, ¿cómo saber en qué momento exacto de la humanidad debían regresar? Eso, claro, si el cofre contenía el mecanismo para activar el portal.

Draco en ese momento se tocó su anillo de matrimonio. Él tenía la respuesta, sonrió, porque jamás pensó que lo utilizaría en una circunstancia parecida.

— Cuando me casé con Hermione… ― Comenzó a hablar, por lo que de inmediato todos le pusieron atención ― y nos tuvimos que separar por esas cosas del destino, pasé casi siete años buscándola por todos lados pues no teníamos rastro de ella. Hasta que un día supimos que podía estar en Australia y así al final logré dar con su paradero. Por eso, cuando ya estuvimos juntos nuevamente nos juramos no separarnos jamás y que a pesar de lo que nos pasara siempre sabríamos dónde estaba el otro. Por eso nuestros anillos tienen un rastreador. Una especie de GPS muggle, pero mágico… indica el lugar y la fecha exacta en donde está el otro.

— Estamos hablando de un tiempo muy lejano, Draco. ¿Crees que funcionará?

— Este es un anillo mágico, Pansy. Y estoy seguro que funcionará.

— ¿Y cómo se activa? ― Dean se acercó a Draco a mirar el anillo de oro que este tenía aún en su dedo anular.

— Se acciona solamente con quitármelo.

Draco se lo quitó, lo puso en la palma de su mano y una imagen apareció. Era el rostro de Hermione, en medio de una luz de color verde y azul:

— Hermione, necesito que me digas en dónde te encuentras y hora y fecha exacta del lugar en donde estás. ― Le dijo Draco a la imagen.

— La fecha es julio 24 del año 2100 antes de Cristo. La hora es: cinco de la mañana con treinta minutos. Lugar: meseta de Guisa en El Cairo conocida como Qahira.

Luna no se podía contener, sus expresivos ojos azules y saltones irradiaban una curiosidad inmensa, sin embargo, no podía decir que estaba alegre por escuchar esa revelación. Más bien, eso la confundía y le creaba preocupación.

— No entiendo… creo que hay un error pues, tanto la diosa Isis como el dios Osiris, corresponden al Egipto antiguo, no al medio. Según lo que dijo el hombre que vimos hoy, deduzco que quería regresar al momento en que fue asesinado, es decir, unos mil quinientos años antes que esa fecha que dio el anillo. Dime Malfoy, ¿existe alguna posibilidad de que ese anillo presente algún error?

— Hasta donde sé, pues ninguna. Es exacto. Así está realizado el hechizo. ¿A dónde quieres llegar Lovegood?

— Por lo visto Osiris regresó a una época posterior del Egipto. ¿Con qué fin? Ni idea. Pero temo que en sus planes no está traer al mundo de regreso a Isis, ni recuperar su cuerpo verdadero. Piensa cambiar algo, pero tampoco se me ocurre qué…

— ¡Pero se llevó a Hermione!

— Calma Malfoy, tal como lo dice Luna, considero que se la llevó para tranquilizar al espíritu de Isis… quizá no quiera a Hermione a su lado… en el mejor de los casos y estimo que es el correcto, no le hará nada, la cuidará… y ni siquiera es su prisionera… Malfoy, Osiris se llevó a Hermione como su Diosa… y tal como dijo ella, solo un dios (o una diosa) podría pelear contra ellos. Nosotros no tendríamos opción, pero sé de alguien que estaría dispuesta a hacerlo. ¿Recuerdan a Perséfone Samaras? ― Dijo Dean mientras recibía un trago de manos de su hermano. Ambos sabían a dónde debían dirigir sus pasos antes de pensar en ir al Egipto antiguo.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione había despertado con calor y al girar en la cama se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar que no conocía. El aire era seco, tanto que sentía que le ardían sus fosas nasales. Abrió bien los ojos para mirar en donde se encontraba: estaba acostada en una hermosa y gran cama adoselada con tules blancos que colgaban en sus cuatro lados. Se sentó y tocó su nariz. En realidad le molestaba esa sensación extraña. Debía estar el aire acondicionado en mal estado, sino, no se explicaba cómo se había resecado tanto el ambiente y con una calor sofocante.

Por lo que lograba distinguir a través de la tela, debía estar en un hotel con ambientación egipcia, o algo similar, porque la edificación distaba mucho de lo acostumbraba a ver. Se sentó en la cama y al hacerlo, reparó en su atuendo: era un traje blanco ajustado en la cintura con un lazo dorado. Al tocarlo advirtió que estaba adornado con piedras preciosas y con incrustaciones de oro. Tenía un escote pronunciado y su espalda la cubría una fina capa en blanco y turquesa. Su cuello también le pesaba, entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía a lo menos cinco collares distintos, todos de diversos metales que no conocía. Sus manos estaban adornadas con anillos y sus muñecas con dos esclavas anchas de oro y piedras raras. Solo reconoció el topacio y el zafiro, el resto, nunca las había visto.

Sus pies estaban cubiertos por unas sandalias de cuero que se entrelazaban en sus piernas hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ― Se preguntó un tanto contrariada.

Bajó de la cama y al tocar el suelo pudo darse cuenta de que era de piedra, al igual que las paredes. Específicamente, piedra caliza. El techo era plano y no lograba ver ni una instalación eléctrica, una bombilla o un televisor.

Caminó por la orilla de la cama y vio una especie de arco entre su habitación y el balcón. Avanzó despacio, mirando cada detalle del cuarto: una alfombra estirada en el piso que daba la impresión de que en vida ese animal había sido un oso, algunas lámparas de aceite en los muebles que eran de una especie de madera rústica y uno que otra pintura tipo egipcia. ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba? lo último que recordaba era haber estado con sus amigos en el salón de su casa tomando unas aspirinas, pero de ahí, todos se volvía confuso… como que despertaba a ratos y se volvía dormir.

Mientras pensaba en aquello avanzó hasta el balcón. No sabía qué hora era, pero intuía que debían ser como las nueve o diez de la mañana, pero no lo daba por hecho. Ni siquiera podía asegurar cuánto tiempo había dormido o si efectivamente había dormido o estaba bajo los efectos de algún tipo de narcótico.

Al llegar al balcón y enfrentarse el paisaje que tenía enfrente, sintió que su corazón se detenía. No podía ser cierto lo que sus ojos veían:

El día estaba despejado, el aire cada vez más seco… el calor agobiante y ante sus ojos: una pirámide en plena construcción, y al otro extremo, la Esfinge de Guisa nueva, al descubierto sus garras y su nariz completa. De ser efectivo, pensó Hermione, la pirámide en construcción era la de Kefren…

— Si mis cálculos no están malos… y la esfinge está terminada y esa pirámide está en construcción, estoy en el siglo XXI…. pero antes de Cristo…. ¡Dios, qué locura! ― Pensó.

En ese instante la puerta de dos alas de su habitación se abrió e ingresó aquel hombre que decía llamarse Salazar Slytherin y también Osiris, secundado por dos sirvientes vestidos solo con taparrabos, sus rostros pintados y sus ojos delineados. Él, Osiris, lucía una falda anudada con un cinturón de banda gruesa, la cual estaba plisada provocando una caída triangular. No llevaba camisa, su torso estaba al descubierto y de su cuello colgaba un collar de metal de oro en forma circular. El hombre dejaba al descubierto todos sus atributos. Un cuerpo atlético de hombros anchos, pectorales bien formados, músculos marcados en su plano abdomen y sus brazos gruesos mostraban unos bíceps bien trabajados. Hermione quedó boquiabierta al ver a ese hombre que parecía un modelo de televisión o actor de cine. Eso, sin mencionar su rostro: delgado, de piel semi tostada y unos ojos azules totalmente embriagadores. ¿Era realmente Osiris así?

— Bienvenida, mi futura Diosa Hermione. Nueva faraona de Egipto… y mi futura esposa.

— ¡¿Tu… tu esposa?! No, estás equivocado. Yo soy una mujer casada. ― Respondió sin titubeos e intentando mostrarse segura.

Pero Osiris no dio importancia a lo dicho por Hermione, realizó una especie de aplauso y apareció una mujer detrás de él con un cojín envuelto en tela dorada y sobre éste una especie de corona alta con una serpiente en la punta.

— Para mi futura esposa. ― Dijo el hombre que lentamente se acercaba a Hermione. Ella intentó retroceder unos pasos pero sabía que no podía avanzar más, detrás de ella solo se encontraba el balcón a unos cuantos metros de altura.

— Ya te dije… ¡Estoy casada y debo regresar a mi hogar! Además tengo dos hijos que…

— ¿Los tienes? ¿Segura? Dentro de unas horas nada de lo que tú llamas historia habrá sucedido. Me enteré muy bien sobre lo que le espera a la humanidad en los siglos venideros, por eso estamos acá, Hermione, tú y yo, cambiaremos la historia. Nada, de lo que tú conociste o supiste que ocurrió, nada… nada existirá. Cambiaremos este presente y el futuro ya no será el mismo.

— Si cambias el futuro, yo no existiré ¿has pensado en eso?

— Lo he pensado muy bien Hermione, por eso mantengo el alma de Isis viva en ti… ¡Esa alma es la que te dará la vida luego de que lo cambiemos todo!

Hermione se quedó en silencio, mientras dos sirvientes de Osiris le tomaban los brazos para impedir cualquier movimiento, en tanto el hombre colocaba la pesada corona de oro y piedras preciosas en la cabeza de Hermione.

— Desde hoy, eres mi diosa.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o00o0o0

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**Bien hasta acá he quedado al día con el resto de las páginas en donde publico. Así que a los que me siguen en esta titánica idea les pido por favor paciencia, pues este fic demanda estudio y por eso puede que me demore un poquito en actualizar.**_

_**CAriños y gracias. Gin.**_


End file.
